La Marca de Atenea
by percabeth849
Summary: libro completo de la marca de atenea ñuñ


HASTA QUE CONOCIÓ A LA ESTATUA EXPLOSIVA, Annabeth creía que estaba preparada para todo. Paseaba por la cubierta del Argo II comprobando y volviendo a comprobar las balísticas para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien puestas. Confirmó que la bandera blanca ondeara en el mástil. Repasó el plan con el resto de la tripulación. Y el plan B, y el plan B del plan B. Lo más importante, mantuvo entretenida a su enloquecida carabina de guerra, Gleeson Hedge, animándole a tomarse la mañana libre en su camarote viendo reposiciones de campeonatos de artes marciales. Lo último que necesitaban, volando con un trirreme griego en un campamento romano potencialmente hostil, era un sátiro de mediana edad vestido con chándal de gimnasio ondeando una vara mientras grita: "¡MORID". Todo parecía estar en orden. Incluso esa extraña sensación fría que había estado notando desde que despegaron parecía haber desaparecido. Al menos hasta entonces. El barco de guerra descendió de las nubes pero Annabeth no pudo dejar de recuestionarse varias cosas: ¿Qué pasaría si aquello era mala idea? ¿Qué pasaría si los romanos entraban en pánico y les atacaban nada más verlos? Definitivamente, el Argo II no parecía muy amistoso: sesenta metros de largo, con el casco cubierto de bronce y la cabeza de un flamante dragón metálico como mástil de proa, armado con varias ballestas que podrían disparar proyectiles explosivos con poder suficiente para atravesar el hormigón. Bueno, no era el mejor transporte para conocer y caerle bien a tus vecinos. Annabeth había intentado darles a los romanos un aviso. Le había pedido a Leo que enviara uno de sus inventos especiales, un pergamino holográfico, para alertar a sus amigos en el campamento romano. Con suerte, el mensaje había llegado. Leo había querido pintar un mensaje gigantesco en la pared del casco: "¿Qué pasa, tíos?" con una gran cara sonriente, pero Annabeth había vetado la idea. No estaba segura de si los romanos tendrían demasiado sentido del humor. Ya era demasiado tarde para dar la vuelta. Las nubes pasaron cerca del casco, revelando la gran alfombra dorada y verde de las colinas de Oakland por debajo de ellos. Annabeth asió con fuerza uno de los escudos de bronce que estaban alineados en el pasamanos de cubierta. Sus tres compañeros de tripulación ocuparon sus puestos. En el alcázar de popa, Leo daba vueltas como un loco, comprobando los indicadores y las palancas. Muchos timoneles habrían estado satisfechos con un timón normal y corriente pero Leo había instalado un monitor con un panel de aviación de un avión a reacción, una minicadena y los mandos remotos sensoriales de una Nintendo Wii. Podía disparar a los enemigos pulsando el acelerador, escuchando un CD o izar las velas zarandeando sus mandos de la Wii muy rápido. Incluso para ser un semidiós, Leo tenía un TDA muy fuerte. Piper se paseaba de un lado a otro tras el mástil principal, ensayando su frase: —Bajad vuestras armas —murmuraba—, sólo queremos hablar. Su hechizo oral era tan poderoso que las palabras flotaron por encima de Annabeth, llenándola con el deseo de dejar caer su daga y tener una larga y bonita charla con ella. Para ser una hija de Afrodita, Piper intentaba fuertemente ocultar su belleza. Hoy iba vestida con unos tejanos desgastados, unas raídas deportivas y una camiseta sin mangas con dibujitos rosas de Hello Kitty. ¿Quizá fuera una broma? Aunque Annabeth jamás habría podido saberlo por parte de Piper. Su pelo castaño encrespado estaba trenzado hacia la derecha dónde tenía la pluma de un águila. Y también estaba el novio de Piper, Jason. Él estaba de pie en proa en una plataforma junto a una ballesta dónde los romanos pudieran avistarle fácilmente. Tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el mango de su espada. Aún así, estaba muy tranquilo para ser un chico que hacía de objetivo. Por encima de sus pantalones y su camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo, se había puesto una toga y una capa morada, símbolos de su antiguo rango de pretor. Con su pelo rubio ondeando al viento y sus ojos tan azules como el hielo, parecía ásperamente hermoso y parecía tenerlo todo bajo control, como debe de hacerlo un hijo de Júpiter. Había crecido en el Campamento Júpiter, por lo que, con suerte, su cara familiar haría que los romanos vacilaran al querer volarles en pedazos. Annabeth había intentado no hacerlo, pero no se fiaba del todo de aquél tipo. Actuaba de una manera demasiado perfecta, siempre siguiendo las normas, siempre haciendo lo honorable. Incluso parecía demasiado perfecto. En el fondo de su mente, no dejaba de pensar: "Quizá sea un truco y nos traicione. ¿Qué pasaría si aterrizáramos en el Campamento Júpiter y dijera: ¡Hola, romanos! Mirad los prisioneros y este barco tan chulo que os he traído? Aún así, Annabeth tampoco creía que fuera a hacer eso. No podía mirarle sin evitar tener un gusto amargo en su boca. Había sido parte del programa forzoso de intercambio de Hera entre los dos campamentos. Sin avisar, Hera había abducido a Percy Jackson, el novio de Annabeth, borrado su memoria y le había enviado a aquél campamento romano. A cambio, los griegos habían recibido a Jason. Nada de aquello era culpa de Jason, pero cada vez que Annabeth le miraba, recordaba lo mucho que echaba de menos a Percy. Percy, quién seguramente estaría debajo de ellos ahora mismo. Oh, dioses. El pánico creció en su interior. —Soy hija de Atenea —no dejaba de repetirse—. Tengo que ceñirme al plan y no distraerme. Entonces lo volvió a sentir, aquél cosquilleo familiar, como si un muñeco de nieve maléfico se hubiera puesto justo detrás de ella y le estuviera soplando en la nuca. Se giró de golpear, pero no había nadie. Debían ser sus nervios. Annabeth deseó poder rezarle a su madre en busca de ayuda, pero era imposible. No desde aquél último mes cuando tuvo aquél horrible encuentro con su madre y había recibido el peor regalo de su vida. El frío parecía estar más cerca. Creyó escuchar una voz en el viento, riéndose. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. Sabía que algo estaba a punto de ir terriblemente mal. Estuvo a punto de ordenarle a Leo de dar marcha atrás. Y entonces, en el valle debajo de ellos, los cuernos sonaron. Los romanos les habían avistado. Annabeth pensaba que sabía qué esperarse. Jason le había descrito el Campamento Júpiter al detalle. Aún así, le costó creerse lo que le decían sus ojos. Rodeado por las colinas de Oakland, el valle era al menos el doble del tamaño del Campamento Mestizo. Un pequeño río serpenteaba colina abajo e iba hasta el centro como una G mayúscula, desembocando en un brillante lago azul. Justo debajo del barco, apostada a las orillas del lago, la ciudad de Nueva Roma refulgía a la luz del día. Reconoció los sitios de los que le había hablado Jason: el circo romano, el anfiteatro, los templos y los jardines, el barrio de las Siete Colinas con sus anchas calles, sus domi coloridas y sus jardines con pórticos llenos de flores. Vio los restos de la última batalla de los romanos contra el ejército de monstruos. Había una cúpula con un gran agujero en lo que supuso que sería la Casa del Senado. La plaza central, el foro estaba llena de cráteres. Algunas fuentes y estatuas estaban en ruinas. Docenas de chicos vestidos con togas salían de la casa del Senado para conseguir una vista mejor del Argo II. Más romanos salían de las tiendas y las cafeterías, mirando boquiabiertos y señalando mientras el barco descendía. A unos ocho cientos metros al oeste, dónde los cuernos sonaban, un fuerte romano se alzaba en una colina. Parecía las ilustraciones que Annabeth había visto en los libros de historia militar, con una zanja defensiva de troncos, altas paredes y torres de vigilancia con ballestas de escorpión. En su interior, unas hileras perfectas de barracas blancas estaban alineadas al camino principal, la Vía Principalis. Una columna de semidioses salía de las puertas, con sus armaduras y lanzas brillando mientras corrían hacia la ciudad. Entre sus filas había un elefante de guerra de verdad. Annabeth quería hacer aterrizar el Argo II antes de que aquellas tropas llegaran, pero el suelo estaba aún a unas decenas de metros por debajo de ellos. Miró la multitud, esperando ver a Percy. Entonces algo detrás de ella explotó. La explosión casi la hace caerse de cubierta. Se dio la vuelta de golpe y se encontró cara a cara con una estatua enfadada. —¡Inaceptable! —chilló. Aparentemente había aparecido de la nada con una explosión, justo en cubierta. Un humo amarillo sulfúrico le salía de los hombros. Le caía ceniza de su pelo rizado. De cintura para abajo, no era nada más que un pedestal cuadrangular de mármol. De cintura para arriba, era una escultura con forma de figura humana musculada en una toga. —¡No permitiré que hayan armas dentro del pomerium! —dijo con una estridente voz de profesor—. ¡Y mucho menos griegos! Jason le lanzó una mirada como diciendo "Yo me encargo". —Término —dijo—. Soy yo, Jason Grace. —Oh, ¡me acuerdo de ti, Jason! —refunfuñó Término—. ¡Creía recordar que tenías el suficiente criterio como para juntarte con los enemigos de Roma! —Pero no son enemigos… —Es cierto —saltó Piper—. Sólo queremos hablar. Si pudiéramos… —¡JA! —espetó la estatua—. No intente hechizarme con la voz, jovencita. ¡Y baja esa daga antes de que te la arranque de tus manos inertes! Piper miró su daga de bronce, la cual aparentemente había olvidado que sujetaba. —Eh… vale. ¿Pero cómo vas a arrebatármela? No tienes brazos. —¡Impertinente! —hubo un agudo POP y un fogonazo. Piper gritó y soltó la daga, que humeaba y echaba chispas. —¡Tenéis suerte de que acabo de estar en una batalla! —anunció Término—. Si tuviera toda mi fuerza, ¡habría sacado a esta monstruosidad voladora del cielo hace rato! —Espera, espera —Leo se adelantó, moviendo su mando de la Wii—. ¿Acabas de llamar a mi barco una monstruosidad? ¿No lo has hecho, verdad? ¿Verdad que no? La idea de que Leo pudiera atacar a la estatua con su mando fue lo necesario para sacar a Annabeth de su sorpresa. —Tranquilicémonos todos un momento. —levantó sus manos para dejar claro que no tenía ninguna arma—. Supongo que tú eres Término, dios de las fronteras. Jason me dijo que eras el protector de la ciudad Nueva Roma, ¿verdad? Soy Annabeth Chase, hija de… —¡Oh, ya sé quién eres! —la estatua la miró con sus ojos blancos—. Una hija de Atenea, la forma griega de Minerva. ¡Escandaloso! Los griegos no tenéis sentido de la decencia. Nosotros, los romanos conocemos el puesto adecuado para esa diosa. Annabeth apretó su mandíbula. Le estaba costando ser diplomática con aquella estatua. —¿A qué te refieres con "esa diosa"? ¿Y qué es eso de escandaloso…? —¡Una cosa! —le interrumpió—. De cualquier manera, Término, estamos aquí en son de paz. Nos gustaría tener permiso para aterrizar para que podamos… —¡Imposible! —chilló el dios—¡Bajad vuestras armas y rendíos! ¡Abandonad mi ciudad de inmediato! —¿Qué hay que hacer? —preguntó Leo—. ¿Rendirnos o irnos? —¡Ambos! —dijo Término—. Rendiros, después iros. ¡Te voy a abofetear la cara por esa pregunta tan inútil, chico ridículo! ¿Lo notas? —Guau —Leo estudió a Término con un interés personal—. Estás muy, pero que muy tenso. ¿Necesitas que afloje algún engranaje por ahí dentro? Cambió el mando de la Wii por un destornillador —¡Detente! —insistió Término. Otra pequeña explosión hizo que Leo soltara el destornillador—. Las armas no están permitidas en el territorio romano del pomerium. —¿El qué? —preguntó Piper. —Los límites de la ciudad —tradujo Jason. —¡Y este barco entero es un arma! —dijo Término—. ¡No podéis aterrizar! Abajo, en el valle, los refuerzos de la legión estaban a medio camino de la ciudad. La multitud en el foro se había multiplicado. Annabeth miró entre las caras y… ¡por los dioses! Le vio. Caminaba hacia el barco con los brazos alrededor de otros dos chicos (una chica negra con un casco de caballería romana y un chico con el pelo negro rapado) como si fueran sus mejores amigos. Percy parecía tan aliviad, tan feliz… Vestía una capa morada como la de Jason, la marca del pretor. El corazón de Annabeth se puso a cien. —Leo, para el barco —ordenó. —¿Qué? —Ya me has oído. Déjanos justo dónde estamos. Leo movió el mando y tiró para arriba de él. Los noventa remos se pararon de golpe. El barco se detuvo. —Término —dijo Annabeth—, ¿no hay ninguna norma en contra de atracar encima de Nueva Roma, verdad? La estatua frunció el ceño. —Bueno, no… —Podemos mantener el barco atracado —dijo Annabeth—. Usaremos una cuerda para alcanzar el foro. De esa manera, el barco no estaré en territorio romano. No técnicamente. La estatua pareció aprobarlo. Annabeth se preguntó si estaría apretando su garganta con sus manos imaginarias. —Me gustan los tecnicismos —admitió—. Aún así… —Todas nuestras armas se quedarán a bordo —le prometió Annabeth—. Supongo que los romanos, incluso los refuerzos marchando hacia nosotros, también tendrán que honrar las reglas dentro del pomerium, ¿verdad? —¡Por supuesto! —dijo Término—. ¿Te doy la sensación de que tolere los que infringen las reglas? —Eh… Annabeth…—dijo Leo—. ¿Estás segura de que esto es buena idea? Cerró sus puños para evitar que tiemblen. Esa sensación de frío seguía allí. Flotaba a su alrededor, y cuando Término dejó de gritar y provocar explosiones, creyó haber oído la presencia reírse, como si estuviera encantada de las malas elecciones que estaba tomando. Pero Percy estaba allí abajo… estaba muy cerca. Tenía que llegar hacia él. —Estaremos bien —dijo—. Nadie estará armado. Podremos hablar en paz. Término se asegurará de que todo el mundo obedezca las normas —miró a la estatua de mármol—. ¿Hay trato? Término resopló. —Supongo. Por ahora. Baja por tu cuerda hacia Nueva Roma, hija de Atenea. Por favor, intenta no destruir mi ciudad. Un mar de apresurados semidioses abrió paso mientras Annabeth caminaba hacia el foro. Algunos parecían tensos, otros nerviosos. Algunos estaban vendados por su reciente batalla contra los gigantes, pero nadie estaba armado. Nadie atacó. Familias enteras se habían reunido para ver a los recién llegados. Annabeth vio parejas con bebés, niños pequeños agarrados a las rodillas de sus padres, incluso algunos ancianos vestidos con ropas romanas y ropas modernas. ¿Todos ellos eran semidioses? Annabeth sospechó que así era, a pesar de que nunca había visto un lugar como aquél. En el Campamento Mestizo la mayoría de los semidioses eran adolescentes. Si sobrevivían lo suficiente como para graduarse del instituto, o se quedaban como jefes de cabaña o marchaban para comenzar sus vidas lo mejor que pudieran en el mundo mortal. Allí había una comunidad multigeneracional entera. Al final de la multitud, Annabeth avistó al cíclope Tyson y al mastín del infierno de Percy, la señorita O'Leary, que habían sido el primer equipo de exploración del Campamento Mestizo en llegar al Campamento Júpiter. Parecían estar de buen humor. Tyson saludaba con la mano y sonreía. Vestía un estandarte del SPQR como si de un babero gigantesco se tratara. Parte de la mente de Annabeth observaba lo hermosa que era la ciudad: los olores de las panaderías, las fuentes gorjeantes, las flores en los jardines. Y su arquitectura, dioses, su arquitectura… columnas de mármol bañadas en oro, mosaicos deslumbrantes, arcos monumentales y villas con terrazas. Delante de ella, los semidioses abrían camino hasta una chica vestida con una completa armadura romana y una capa morada. Su pelo oscuro caía sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos eran tan negros como la obsidiana. Reyna… Jason la había descrito bastante bien. Incluso sin Jason, Annabeth habría sabido que era la líder. Las medallas decoraban su coraza. Se paseaba por allí con tanta confianza que los otros semidioses retrocedían a su paso y evitaban su mirada. Annabeth reconoció algo más en su rostro: por la forma cómo apretaba los labios y cómo levantaba la barbilla como si estuviera dispuesta a aceptar cualquier desafío. Reyna se forzaba a parecer valiente, mientras se debatía entre la esperanza, la preocupación y el miedo que no podía demostrar en público. Annabeth conocía aquella expresión. La veía cada vez que se miraba en el espejo. Las dos chicas se observaron la una a la otra. Los amigos de Annabeth la franqueaban a los lados. Los romanos murmuraban el nombre de Jason, mirándole, sorprendidos. Entonces alguien apareció de entre la multitud, que hizo que la mirada de Annabeth se obsesionara por ello. Percy la sonreía, esa sonrisa sarcástica y problemática que le había preocupado durante años pero que al cabo del tiempo se había vuelto en algo atractivo. Sus ojos verdes del color del océano eran tan hermosos como los recordaba. Su pelo oscuro estaba peinado hacia un lado, como si acabara de venir de dar un paseo por la playa. Tenía mejor aspecto que hacía seis meses, más moreno y alto, más delgado y más musculoso. Annabeth estaba tan patidifusa que no se podía mover. Se sintió como que si se acercaba un poco más a él todas las moléculas de su cuerpo entrarían en combustión. Había estado enamorada de él en secreto desde que tenían doce años. El último verano, se lo había confesado. Habían sido una pareja feliz durante cuatro meses, y entonces él desapareció. Durante su separación, algo le sucedió a los sentimientos de Annabeth. Habían crecido dolorosamente, como si se hubiera visto forzada a mantenerse con vida con algún tipo de medicamento doloroso. No estaba segura de qué era más espantoso: vivir con esa terrible ausencia o estar con él de nuevo. La pretor Reyna se enderezó. Con una aparente desgana se giró hacia Jason. —Jason Grace, mi antiguo colega…—pronunció la palabra colega como si fuera algo peligroso—. Te doy la bienvenida a tu hogar. Y a estos, tus amigos… Annabeth no quiso hacerlo, pero se adelantó. Percy corrió hacia ella al mismo tiempo. La multitud se tensó. Algunos pusieron sus manos sobre sus espadas que no estaban allí. Percy puso sus brazos a su alrededor. Se besaron, y por un momento nada importó. Un asteroide pudo haber destruido el planeta y haber barrido toda la vida de la tierra y a Annabeth no le habría importado. Percy olía a aire del océano. Sus labios estaban salados. Sesos de alga… pensó, aturdida. Percy se apartó y estudió su cara. —Dioses, creí que nunca… Annabeth agarró su muñeca y le lanzó por encima de su hombro. Le lanzó contra el pavimento de piedra. Los romanos gritaron. Algunos se adelantaron, pero Reyna gritó: —¡ESPERAD, RETROCEDED! Annabeth puso su rodilla sobre el pecho de Percy. Puso su brazo contra su garganta. No le importó lo que los romanos pensaran. Una sensación de furia se extendió por su pecho, un tumor de preocupación y amargura que había estado dentro de ella desde el otoño pasado. —Si me vuelves a dejar—dijo, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Juro por todos los dioses que… Percy rió. De repente, el tumor de emociones de odio se derritió en el interior de Annabeth. —Me considero advertido—dijo Percy—. Yo también te he echado de menos. Annabeth se levantó y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Quería volver a besarle de nuevo, pero se contuvo. Jason se aclaró la garganta. —Así que… sí… Es genial estar de vuelta. Presentó Reyna a Piper, que parecía un tanto ofendida por no haber tenido que decir las frases que tanto había ensayado, entonces presentó a Leo, que sonreía y hacía con la mano un signo de la paz. —Y esta es Annabeth—dijo Jason—. Eh… normalmente no hace llaves de judo a la gente. Los ojos de Reyna brillaron. —¿Estás segura de que no eres romana, Annabeth? ¿O una amazona? Annabeth no supo si aquello era un cumplido, pero le tendió la mano. —Sólo ataco a mi novio de esta forma—prometió—. Encantada de conocerte. Reyna agarró su mano firmemente. —Parece que tenemos muchas cosas que discutir. ¡Centuriones! Unos cuantos campistas romanos se adelantaron, aparentemente los oficiales. Dos chicos aparecieron a los lados de Percy, los mismos que Annabeth había visto a su lado antes. El corpulento chico asiático con el pelo corto debía tener unos quince años. Era mono igual que un oso panda de tamaño gigantesco. La chica parecía más joven, quizá unos trece, con los ojos del color del ámbar y la piel del color del chocolate y un largo pelo rizado. Su casco de caballería colgaba debajo de su brazo. Annabeth pudo decir por su lenguaje corporal que se sentían cercanos a Percy. Estaban a su lado de forma protectora, como si hubieran compartido varias aventuras. Sintió un latigazo de celos. ¿Era posible que Percy y aquella chica…? No. La química que había entre ellos tres no era de aquél tipo. Annabeth se había pasado toda su vida aprendiendo a leer a la gente. Era una técnica de supervivencia. Si hubiera tenido que apostar, habría dicho que el grandullón asiático era el novio de la chica, a pesar de que sospechaba que no habían estado juntos durante demasiado tiempo. Había algo más que no entendía: ¿qué estaba mirando la chica? Seguía frunciendo el ceño a Piper y Leo, como si reconociera a alguno de los dos y los recuerdos fueran dolorosos. Mientras tanto, Reyna estaba dando órdenes a sus oficiales: —…dile a la legión que se quede en su sitio. Dakota, dile a los espíritus de la cocina que preparen un festín de bienvenida. Y, Octavian… —¿Estás dejando que estos intrusos penetren en el campamento? —un chico alto y rubio se abrió paso—. Reyna, los riesgos de seguridad… —No los vamos a llevar al campamento, Octavian —Reyna le lanzó una mirada de odio—. Comeremos aquí, en el foro. —Oh, mucho mejor —murmuró Octavian. Parecía ser el único que no trataba a Reyna como su superior, a pesar de que era delgaducho y pálido y por alguna razón tenía ositos de peluche colgando de su cinturón—. Quieres que nos relajemos a la sombra de su barco de guerra. —Son nuestros huéspedes —Reyna pronunció cautelosamente cada sílaba—. Les daremos la bienvenida, y hablaremos con ellos. Como augur, tú deberías quemar alguna ofrenda para agradecer a los dioses por haber traído de vuelta a Jason sano y salvo. —Buena idea —añadió Percy—. Ve a quemar tus osos, Octavian. Los oficiales se dispersaron. Octavian le lanzó una mirada de aversión a Percy. Entonces repasó a Annabeth de arriba abajo y se alejó con grandes zancadas. Percy le dio la mano a Annabeth. —No te preocupes por Octavian —dijo—. Casi todos los romanos son buena gente: como Frank y Hazel aquí, y Reyna. Estaremos bien. Annabeth sintió como si alguien hubiera colocado un colgante helado alrededor de su cuello. Escuchó de nuevo la risa silenciosa de nuevo, como si la presencia la hubiera perseguido desde el barco. Miró hacia el Argo II. Su casco gigantesco de bronce brillaba con la luz del sol. Parte de ella quería secuestrar a Percy allí mismo, subir a bordo y salir de allí mientras pudieran. No podía evitar tener la sensación de que algo estaba a punto de ir terriblemente mal. Y no podía permitirse el lujo de poder volver a perder a Percy de nuevo. —Estaremos bien —repitió, intentando creerlo. —Excelente —dijo Reyna. Se giró hacia Jason, y Annabeth creyó haber visto algún tipo de destello hambriento en su mirada—. Hablemos, y podremos tener una reunión más adecuada. ANNABETH DESEÓ TENER APETITO, porque los romanos sabían cómo comer. Montones de divanes y mesas bajas fueron repartidos por el foro hasta que pareció una exposición de mobiliario. Los romanos se amontonaban en grupos de diez o veinte, hablando y riendo mientras los espíritus del viento, las aurae, se paseaban por encima de ellos, trayendo un sinfín de pizzas, sándwiches, patatas fritas, bebidas frías y galletas recién horneadas. Paseándose por entre la multitud habían fantasmas morados, los lares, vestidos con togas y armaduras de legionarios. Por los bordes del festín, los sátiros (no, son faunos, pensó Annabeth) trotaban de mesa en mesa, mendigando comida y haciendo trueques. En los campos cercanos, el elefante de guerra jugueteaba con la señorita O'Leary y los niños jugaban al escondite alrededor de las estatuas de Término que rodeaban los límites de la ciudad. La escena era tan acogedora y tan extraña que le dio vértigo a Annabeth. Todo lo que quería hacer era estar con Percy, a ser posible a solas. Sabía que tendría que esperar. Si quería que su misión tuviera éxito, necesitaban a aquellos romanos, lo que significaba conocerles y trabar amistad con ellos. Reyna y unos cuantos oficiales (incluyendo el chico rubio llamado Octavian, que había vuelto de quemar ositos de peluche en honor a los dioses) estaban sentados con Annabeth y su equipo. Percy estaba con ellos y sus dos nuevos amigos, Frank y Hazel. Mientras un tornado de platos de comida era colocado en la mesa, Percy se inclinó y le susurró: —Quiero enseñarte la ciudad de Nueva Roma. Sólo tú y yo. Este lugar es increíble. Annabeth debería de haberse sentido emocionada. "Sólo tú y yo" era exactamente lo que ella quería. En vez de eso, se le atragantó el resentimiento. ¿Cómo podía Percy hablar tan alegremente de aquél lugar? ¿Qué pasaba con el Campamento Mestizo, su campamento, su hogar? Intentó no mirar las nuevas marcas en el antebrazo de Percy, un tatuaje del SPQR como el de Jason. En el Campamento Mestizo, los semidioses obtenían cuentas de collares para conmemorar años de entrenamiento. Ahí, los romanos quemaban su piel con tatuajes, como diciendo: Nos perteneces. Para siempre. Se tragó algunos comentarios y digo: —Vale, claro. —He estado pensando —dijo, nervioso—. Tuve la idea de… Se detuvo cuando Reyna reclamó su atención. Después de las presentaciones, los romanos y el equipo de Annabeth comenzaron a intercambiar historias. Jason les explicó cómo llegó al campamento Mestizo sin recuerdos, y cómo había ido en una misión con Piper y Leo para rescatar a la diosa Hera (o Juno, da igual cómo la llamabas era igual de molesta en griego o en romano) de su cárcel en la Casa del Lobo en el norte de California. —¡Imposible! —interrumpió Octavian—. Ese es nuestro lugar más sagrado. Si los gigantes han encarcelado a una diosa ahí… —Eso la habría destruido —dijo Piper—. Y nos habrían echado la culpa a los griegos, y eso habría iniciado una guerra entre campamentos. Ahora, cállate y deja que Jason termine. Octavian abrió su boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Annabeth adoraba el hechizo vocal de Piper. Notó que Reyna miraba a Piper y a Jason con la ceja levantada, como si comenzara a darse cuenta de que ambos eran una pareja. —Así que —continuó Jason—, así es cómo supimos lo de la diosa Gea. Sigue medio dormida, pero es la que está liberando los monstruos del Tártaro y haciendo crecer a los gigantes. Porfirión, el gran líder contra el que luchamos en la Casa del Lobo, dijo que iban a volver a los antiguos lugares, Grecia en sí. Planea despertar a Gea y destruir a los dioses… ¿cómo lo dijo? Ah, sí. Cortándoles de raíz. Percy asintió, pensativo. —Gea ha estado también ocupada por aquí. Tuvimos nuestro encuentro con la Reina de la Cara de Polvo. Percy contó su parte de la historia. Explicó su despertar en la Casa del Lobo sin recuerdos, sólo con un nombre: Annabeth. Cuando escuchó eso, Annabeth tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no llorar. Percy explicó cómo habían viajado hasta Alaska con Frank y Hazel, cómo vencieron al gigante Alcioneo, liberaron al dios de la muerte Tánatos, y devolvieron el estandarte del águila dorada perdida al campamento romano para poder repeler el ataque del ejército del gigante. Cuando Percy acabó, Jason silbó, asombrado. —No me extraña que te hayan nombrado pretor. Octavian gruñó: —¡Lo que significa que ahora tenemos tres pretores! ¡Las reglas establecen claramente que sólo podemos tener dos! —Mira el lado bueno, Octavian —dijo Percy—, tanto Jason como yo somos sus superiores. Por lo que ambos podemos hacerte hallar. Octavian se volvió tan morado como una camiseta romana. Jason chocó nudillos con Percy. Incluso Reyna sonreía, aunque sus ojos denotaban otro sentimiento. —Tendremos que arreglar el problema del pretor extra más adelante —dijo—. Ahora mismo, tenemos problemas más serios que resolver. —Apoyaré a Jason —dijo Percy—. No me importa. —¿No te importa? —se atragantó Octavian—. ¿El pretoriado de Roma no te importa? Percy le ignoró y se giró hacia Jason. —¿Eres el hermano de Thalía Grace, verdad? Guau. No os parecéis en nada. —Sí, ya me he dado cuenta —dijo Jason—. De todas maneras, gracias por ayudar a mi campamento mientras estaba fuera. Has hecho un trabajo increíble. —Lo mismo te digo —dijo Percy. Annabeth le dio un golpe en la pierna a Percy. Odiaba tener que interrumpir aquella bonita amistad, pero Reyna tenía razón: tenían cosas más serias que discutir. —Deberíamos hablar sobre la Gran Profecía. Parece que los romanos también estáis enterados de ella. Reyna asintió. —La llamamos la Profecía de los Siete. Octavian, ¿te la sabes de memoria? —Por supuesto —dijo—. Pero, Reyna… —Recítala, por favor. En inglés, no en latín. Octavian suspiró. —Siete mestizos deberán responder a la llamada. Bajo el fuego o la tormenta, el mundo caerá… —Un juramento que mantener con un último aliento —siguió Annabeth—. Y los enemigos en armas frente a las Puertas de la Muerte. Todo el mundo la miró: excepto Leo que había construido un molinete de los envoltorios de aluminio de los tacos y se lo pegaba a los espíritus del viento que pasaban. Annabeth no estaba segura de porqué había dicho los últimos versos de la profecía. Se sintió obligada a ello. El grandullón, Frank, estaba sentado mirándola fascinado, como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo. —¿Eres de verdad hija de Min… quiero decir, Atenea? —Sí —dijo, sintiéndose a la defensiva—. ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa? Octavian tosió. —Si eres de verdad hija de la diosa de la sabiduría… —Basta —espetó Reyna—. Annabeth es lo que dice ser. Ha venido en son de paz. Además…—le lanzó una mirada de respeto ferviente—. Percy ha hablado mucho de ti. El tono de Reyna dio que pensar a Annabeth. Percy bajó la mirada, concentrado de repente en su hamburguesa con queso. Annabeth se sintió acalorada. Oh, dioses… Reyna había intentado algo con Percy. Eso explicaba el tinte de dureza incluso celos en su voz. Percy había preferido a Annabeth. En aquel momento, Annabeth perdonó a su ridículo novio por todas las cosas que había hecho mal. Quería lanzarse a sus brazos y rodearle, pero se contuvo a sí misma. —Eh, gracias —le dijo a Reyna—. De cualquier manera, parte de la profecía se vuelve más clara poco a poco. Enemigos en armas frente a las Puertas de la Muerte. Eso habla de los romanos y los griegos. Tenemos que combinar nuestras fuerzas para cerrar esas puertas. Hazel, la chica con el casco de la caballería y el pelo largo y rizado, cogió algo cerca de su plato. Parecía un gigantesco rubí, pero antes de que Annabeth se asegurara, Hazel se lo metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta tejana. —Mi hermano, Nico, ha ido en busca de esas puertas—dijo. —Espera —dijo Annabeth—. ¿Nico di Angelo? ¿Él es tu hermano? Hazel asintió como si fuera obvio. Una docena de preguntas asaltaron la cabeza de Annabeth, pero daba tantas vueltas como el molinete de Leo. Decidió dejarlo pasar. —Vale. ¿Qué decías? —Ha desaparecido. —Hazel apretó los labios—. Tengo miedo… no estoy segura, pero creo que algo le ha pasado. —Le encontraremos —le prometió Percy—. Tenemos que encontrar las Puertas de la Muerte, de todas maneras. Tánatos nos dijo que encontraríamos ambas respuestas en Roma, ya sabéis, la Roma original. Eso está de camino a Grecia, ¿no? —¿Tánatos os dijo eso? —Annabeth intentó aceptar aquello—. ¿El dios de la muerte? Había conocido a varios dioses. Incluso había estado en el Inframundo, pero la historia de Percy sobre liberar a la reencarnación de la muerte la asustaba un tanto. Percy dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa. —Ahora que la Muerte es libre, los monstruos se desintegrarán y volverán al Tártaro como han hecho siempre. Pero mientras las Puertas de la Muerte estén abiertas, seguirán volviendo. Piper cogió una pluma de su pelo. —Como el agua saliendo por una presa—sugirió. —Sí —sonrió Percy—. Hay un agujero en la presa. —¿Qué? —preguntó Piper. —Nada —dijo—. Una broma interna. La cosa es que tenemos que encontrar esas puertas y cerrarlas antes de llegar a Grecia. Es la única manera que tenemos de poder tener una oportunidad para vencer a los gigantes y asegurarnos de que se queden vencidos. Reyna cogió una manzana de una bandeja de fruta. La hizo girar sobre su mano, estudiando su superficie roja. —Proponéis una expedición hasta Grecia en vuestro barco. ¿Os dais cuentas de que las tierras antiguas, y el Mare Nostrum, son peligrosos? —¿Mary quién? —Mare Nostrum —explicó Jason—. Nuestro mar. Es como los antiguos romanos llamaban al Mediterráneo. Reyna asintió. —El territorio que en su día fue el antiguo Imperio Romano no es únicamente el lugar de nacimiento de los dioses. También es el hogar ancestral de los monstros, los titanes y los gigantes… y cosas peores. Viajar es peligroso para los semidioses aquí en América, allí es diez veces peor. —Dijiste que Alaska sería malo —le recordó Percy—. Hemos sobrevivido a ello. Reyna negó con la cabeza. Sus uñas marcaban pequeñas muescas en la piel de la manzana mientras la giraba. —Percy, viajar por el Mediterráneo es un nivel diferente de peligros. Ha estado fuera de los límites de los semidioses romanos durante siglos. Ningún héroe en sus cabales iría allí. —¡Entonces vamos bien! —sonrió Leo sujetando otro molinete—. Porque todos estamos locos, ¿no es así? Además, el Argo II es un barco de guerra de última generación. Nos ayudará. —Tenemos que darnos prisa —añadió Jason—. No sé exactamente qué están planeando los gigantes, pero Gea está creciendo más consciente día a día. Invade nuestros sueños, aparece en lugares extraños, convoca monstruos más y más poderosos. Tenemos que detener a los gigantes antes de que la despierten del todo. Annabeth tuvo un escalofrío. Ya había tenido sus propias pesadillas. —Siete semidioses responderán a la llamada—dijo—. Tiene que ser una mezcla de nuestros campamentos. Jason, Piper, Leo y yo hacemos cuatro. —Y yo —dijo Percy—. Junto con Hazel y Frank. Somos siete. —¿Qué? —Octavian se puso de pie—. ¿Se supone que tenemos que aceptar eso? ¿Sin someterlo a voto en el senado? ¿Sin un debate válido? ¿Sin…? —¡Percy! —el cíclope Tyson llegó trotando junto a ellos con la señorita O'Leary pisándole los talones. Sobre la espalda del mastín había la harpía más delgada que Annabeth había visto nunca: una chica de mirada lunática y pelirroja, vestida con la tela de un saco y unas alas de plumas rojas. Annabeth no sabía de dónde había venido la harpía, pero su corazón se relajó al ver a Tyson con sus pantalones de franela y vistiendo de camiseta el estandarte del SPQR. Había tenido algunas malas experiencias con los cíclopes, pero Tyson era un amor. Era medio hermano de Percy (una larga historia), lo que le hacía como de la familia. Tyson se detuvo cerca de su diván y saludó con sus grasientas manos. Su gran ojo marrón estaba lleno de preocupación. —Ella tiene miedo —dijo. —No… no… no más barcos…—murmuraba la harpía, arrancándose nerviosamente las plumas—. El Titanic, el Lusitania, el Pax… los barcos no son para las harpías. Leo entrecerró los ojos. Miró a Hazel, que estaba sentada a su lado. —¿Esta chica pollo acaba de comparar mi barco con el Titanic? —No es un pollo —Hazel evitó su mirada, como si Leo la pusiera nerviosa—. Ella es una harpía. Lo único que es… un poco hiperactiva. —Ella es guapa —dijo Tyson—. Y asustada. Necesitamos llevárnosla, pero no irá en barco. —Barcos no —repitió Ella. Miró a Annabeth—. Mala suerte. Ahí está. La hija de la diosa de la sabiduría anda sola… —¡Ella! —dijo Frank de repente—. Quizá no sea momento para… —La Marca de Atenea arde a través de Roma—continuó Ella, poniendo sus manos sobre sus orejas y alzando la voz—. Los gemelos sofocan el aliento del ángel. Aquél que sujeta las llaves de la muerte infinita. La perdición de los gigantes se mantiene dorada y pálida. La victoria a través del dolor de una jaula tejida. Fue como si alguien hubiera lanzado una granada en la mesa. Todo el mundo miró a la harpía. Nadie hablaba. El corazón de Annabeth le latía con fuerza. La Marca de Atenea… Se resistió a comprobar su bolsillo, pero podía notar cómo la moneda de plata ardía, el regalo maldito que le había dado su madre. "Sigue la Marca de Atenea. Véngame." A su alrededor, los sonidos del festín siguieron, pero enmudecidos y distantes, como si el pequeño grupo de divanes hubieran entrado en una dimensión más silenciosa. Percy fue el primero en recuperarse. Se puso de pie y cogió el brazo de Tyson. —¡Ya sé! —dijo con un entusiasmo fingido—. ¿Por qué no te llevas a Ella a dar una vuelta a que le dé el aire fresco? Tú y la señorita O'Leary… —Esperad —Octavian agarraba uno de sus ositos de peluche, agarrándolo con manos temblorosas. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Ella—. ¿Qué acaba de decir? Sonaba como si… —Ella lee un montón —dijo apresuradamente Frank—. La encontramos en una biblioteca. —¡Sí! —dijo Hazel—. Probablemente es algo que leyó en un libro. —Libros —murmuró Ella, cooperando—. A Ella le gustan los libros. Ahora que había dicho su texto, la harpía parecía mucho más relajada. Estaba sentada a lo indio en la espalda de la señorita O'Leary, agarrándose las alas. Annabeth le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Percy. Obviamente, él, Frank y Hazel ocultaban algo. Igual de obvio que Ella había recitado una profecía, una profecía que le concernía a ella. La expresión de Percy decía: Ayuda. —Eso era una profecía —insistió Octavian—. Sonaba como una profecía. Nadie respondió. Annabeth no estaba muy segura de lo que pasaba, pero entendió que Percy estaba metido en un gran problema. Forzó una risa: —¿De verdad, Octavian? Quizá las harpías sean distintas aquí, en el lado romano. Las nuestras tienen la inteligencia suficiente como para limpiar las cabañas y cocinar las comidas. ¿Las vuestras ven el futuro? ¿Las consultas para tus augurios? Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto intencionado. Los oficiales romanos rieron nerviosamente. Algunos miraron a Ella, después a Octavian y se rieron. La idea de una mujer pollo diciendo profecías parecía tan ridículo para los romanos como para los griegos. —Yo… eh —Octavian soltó su osito de peluche—. No, pero… —Habrá recitado los versos de algún libro —dijo Annabeth—, como ha sugerido Hazel. Además, ya tenemos una profecía de verdad por la que preocuparnos. Se giró hacia Tyson. —Percy tiene razón. ¿Por qué no te llevas a Ella y a la señorita O'Leary y viajáis por las sombras a algún lugar durante un tiempo? ¿Está Ella de acuerdo con ello? —Los perros grandes son buenos —dijo Ella—. Fiel amigo, 1957, guión de Fred Gipson y William Tunberg. Annabeth no estaba segura de cómo tomarse aquella respuesta, pero Percy sonrió como si el problema estuviera resuelto. —¡Genial! —dijo Percy—. Os enviaremos un mensaje Iris cuando hayamos acabado y os recogeremos más adelanten. Los romanos miraron a Reyna, esperando para su aprobación. Annabeth contuvo el aliento. Reyna tenía una cara de póquer perfecta. Estudiaba a Ella, pero Annabeth no podía saber qué estaba pensando. —Claro —dijo la pretor, al final—. Marchad. —¡Yuju! —Tyson dio una vuelta por los divanes dando un abrazo a todo el mundo, incluso a Octavian, que no estuvo demasiado contento con ello. Entonces se subió a la espalda de la señorita O'Leary junto a Ella, y el mastín salió corriendo del foro. Corrieron hacia una sombra en la pared de la casa del Senado y desaparecieron. —Bueno —dijo Reyna mientras dejaba su manzana sin comer—. Octavian tiene razón en algo. Debemos tener la aceptación del senado antes de que dejar que ninguno de nuestros legionarios parta hacia una misión, especialmente una tan peligrosa como la que sugerís. —Todo esto huele a traición —murmuró Octavian—. ¡Ese trirreme no es un barco de paz! —Sube a bordo, tío —le ofreció Leo—. Te daré un tour. Podrás hacer virar el barco y si eres lo suficientemente bueno te daré un pequeño gorro de papel que te identifique como capitán junior. Las aletas de la nariz de Octavian se hincharon. —¿Cómo osas…? —Es una buena idea —dijo Reyna—. Octavian, ve con él. Observa el barco. Nos reuniremos en senado en una hora. —Pero…—Octavian se detuvo. Aparentemente pudo deducir por la expresión de Reyna que discutirlo no sería nada bueno para su salud—. Bueno. Leo se levantó. Se giró hacia Annabeth y su sonrisa cambió. Sucedió tan rápido, que Annabeth creyó habérselo imaginado, pero por un momento alguien parecía estar en el lugar donde estaba Leo, sonriendo fríamente con una luz cruel en sus ojos. Entonces Annabeth parpadeó y Leo era el viejo Leo de siempre, con su sonrisa impoluta de siempre. —Volveremos pronto —prometió—. Esto va a ser épico. Le recorrió una sensación extraña por todo el cuerpo. Mientras Leo y Octavian iban hacia la escalerilla de cuerdas, pensó en llamarles para que volvieran, pero ¿cómo podría explicarlo? ¿Tendría que decirle a todo el mundo que se estaba volviendo loca, que veía cosas y sentía frío? Los espíritus del viento comenzaron a limpiar los platos. —Eh, Reyna —dijo Jason—, si no te importa, me gustaría enseñarle un par de cosas a Piper antes de la reunión senatorial. Nunca ha visto Nueva Roma. La expresión de Reyna se endureció. Annabeth se sorprendió de lo ciego que podía estar Jason. ¿Era posible que nunca hubiera percibido lo mucho que le gustaba a Reyna? Era tan obvio para Annabeth. Pedirle permiso para enseñarle la ciudad de Reyna a su nueva novia era como echarle sal en la herida. —Por supuesto —dijo Reyna, fríamente. Percy cogió la mano de Annabeth. —Sí, a mí también. Me gustaría enseñarle a Annabeth… —No —espetó Reyna. Percy levantó las cejas. —¿Perdón? —Me gustaría intercambiar un par de palabras con Annabeth —dijo Reyna—. A solas. Si no te importa, mi querido compañero pretor. Su tono dejó claro que no aceptaba discusión. La extraña sensación bajó por la espalda de Annabeth. Se preguntó qué tramaba Reyna. Quizá a la pretor no le gustaba la idea de que dos chicos que la habían rechazado les dieran un tour por su ciudad. O quizá había algo que le querría decir en privado. De cualquier manera, Annabeth no quería estar sola y desarmada con la líder de los romanos. —Ven, hija de Atenea —Reyna se levantó de su diván—. Pasea conmigo. ANNABETH QUERÍA ODIAR NUEVA ROMA. Pero como arquitecta aspirante, no podía evitar admirar las terrazas y los jardines, las fuentes y los templos, las amplias calles de mármol con las brillantes y blancas villas. Después de la guerra del Titán del verano pasado, había tenido su trabajo soñado rediseñando los palacios del Monte Olimpo. Ahora, mientras caminaba por aquella ciudad en miniatura, no dejaba de pensar: Me gustaría tener una cúpula como esa o me encanta la forma en la que esas columnas llevan a la parte delantera de la casa. Quienquiera que hubiera diseñado Nueva Roma había vertido mucha dedicación y mucho amor al proyecto. —Tenemos a los mejores arquitectos y constructores del mundo —dijo Reyna, como si leyera sus pensamientos—. Roma siempre los tuvo, en la Antigüedad. Muchos semidioses se quedan a vivir después de su estancia en la legión. Estudian en nuestra universidad. Establecen aquí sus familias. Percy parecía estar interesado en ello. Annabeth se preguntó qué significaba aquello. Debió de haber puesto una cara bastante rara porque Reyna se rió. —Eres una guerrera, eso está claro —dijo la pretor—. Tienes fuego en tus ojos. —Perdón —Annabeth bajó la mirada. —No hay de qué. Soy hija de Belona. —¿La diosa romana de la guerra? Reyna asintió. Se giró y silbó como si estuviera llamando a alguien. Un momento después, dos perros metálicos corrieron hacia ellos: sabuesos autómatas, uno plateado y el otro dorado. Rodearon las piernas de Reyna y miraron a Annabeth con unos ojos de rubí brillantes. —Mis mascotas —explicó Reyna—. Aurum y Argentum. ¿Te importa si vienen con nosotros? De nuevo, Annabeth tuvo la sensación de que no estaba pidiendo permiso. Notó que los sabuesos tenían los dientes tan afilados como cuchillas de acero. Quizá las armas no estaban permitidas en la ciudad, pero las mascotas de Reyna podían hacerla pedazos si querían. Reyna la llevó hasta la terraza de un café, donde el camarero la conocía. Le sonrió y le dio un vaso para llevar, entonces le ofreció uno a Annabeth. —¿Quieres un poco? —preguntó Reyna—. Hacen un chocolate caliente maravilloso. Ya sé que no es exactamente una bebida romana… —Pero el chocolate es universal—dijo Annabeth. —Exacto. Era una templada tarde de junio, pero Annabeth aceptó la taza con un gracias. Ambas caminaron con los perros metálicos de Reyna siguiéndolas de cerca. —En nuestro campamento —dijo Reyna—, Atenea es Minerva. ¿Estás familiarizada con su forma romana y lo distinta que es de la griega? Annabeth no había pensado en ello. Recordó cómo Término había llamado a Atenea "aquella diosa", como si fuera escandaloso. Octavian había actuado como si la existencia de Annabeth fuera un insulto. —Supongo que Minerva no es…, ¿demasiado respetada aquí? Reyna bebió un sorbo de su bebida. —Sí la respetamos. Minerva es la diosa de las artes y la sabiduría… pero no es exactamente una diosa de la guerra. No para los romanos. Es también una diosa casta y virgen, como Diana… la que vosotros llamáis Artemisa. No encontrarás hijos de Minerva aquí. La idea de que Minerva pueda tener hijos es… francamente, un tanto chocante para nosotros. —Oh —Annabeth se sintió avergonzada. No quería entrar en detalles de los hijos de Atenea, cómo nacían a través de la mente de la diosa, igual que Atenea misma había nacido de la cabeza de Zeus. Hablar sobre ello siempre hacía sentirse un tanto avergonzada a Annabeth, como si fuera un bicho raro. La gente normalmente le preguntaba si tenía ombligo, ya que había nacido por arte de magia. Por supuesto que tenía ombligo. No podía explicar cómo. Tampoco no quería saberlo. —Entiendo que vosotros, los griegos, no veáis las cosas de la misma manera — continuó Reyna—. Pero los romanos se toman votos de castidad en serio. Las vírgenes vestales, por ejemplo, si rompían sus votos y se enamoraban de alguien, eran enterradas vivas. Por lo que la idea de que una diosa casta pueda tener hijos… —Lo entiendo —de repente el chocolate de Annabeth sabía a polvo. No era extraño que los romanos le hubieran lanzado tantas miradas sorprendidas—. Se supone que no debo existir. E incluso aunque vuestro campamento tuviera hijos de Minerva… —No serían cómo tú —dijo Reyna—. Serían artesanos, artistas, quizá consejeros, pero no guerreros. Ni líderes de misiones peligrosas. Annabeth comenzó a objetar que ella no era la líder de la misión. No oficialmente. Pero se preguntó si sus amigos del Argo II coincidirían con ella. Los días anteriores todos habían seguido sus órdenes, incluso Jason que podía haber exigido respeto al ser hijo de Júpiter, o el entrenador Hedge, que no aceptaba órdenes de nadie. —Hay más —Reyna chasqueó sus dedos, y su perro dorado, Aurum, se acercó. La pretor acarició sus orejas—. La harpía Ella… era una profecía lo que ha recitado. Ambas lo sabemos, ¿verdad? Annabeth tragó saliva. Algo en los ojos de rubí de Aurum la hizo sentirse incómoda. Había oído que los perros podían oler el miedo, incluso detectar cambios en la respiración de los humanos y los latidos del corazón. No sabía si aquello también se aplicaba a los perros metálicos mágicos, pero decidió que sería mejor decir la verdad. —Sonaba a una profecía —admitió—. Pero nunca había conocido a Ella antes, y nunca había oído esos versos. —Yo sí —murmuró Reyna—. Al menos, parte de ellos. A unos metros, el perro plateado ladró. Un grupo de niños salió corriendo de un callejón cercano y rodeó a Argentum, acariciando al perro y riendo, sin tener miedo de sus colmillos afilados. —Deberíamos movernos —dijo Reyna. Subieron por la colina. Los sabuesos las siguieron, dejando atrás a los niños. Annabeth seguía mirando la cara de Reyna. Un vago recuerdo comenzó a asaltarle, la forma en la que Reyna se peinaba el pelo detrás de sus orejas, el anillo de plata que llevaba con una antorcha y una espada grabadas. —Nos hemos conocido antes —se aventuró Annabeth—. Tú y yo éramos más jóvenes, creo. Reyna le dedicó una sonrisa seca. —Muy bien. Percy ni siquiera me recordaba. Por supuesto, tú hablaste más con mi hermana mayor Hylla, que ahora es la reina de las amazonas. Se ha ido justo esta mañana, poco antes de que llegarais. De cualquier manera, cuando nos vimos por última vez, yo era una simple criada en la casa de Circe. —Circe…—Annabeth recordó su viaje a la isla de la hechicera. Tenía trece años. Percy y ella habían navegado por el Mar de los Monstruos. Hylla les había dado la bienvenida. Había ayudado a limpiar a Annabeth y le había dado un bonito vestido nuevo y la había maquillado. Entonces Circe le había ofrecido quedarse en la isla para que pudiera entrenarse con la magia y tener un poder increíble. Annabeth había estato tentada, quizá un poco, hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquel lugar era una trampa y de que Percy había sido convertido en un conejillo de indias (aquello había sido divertido, pasado un tiempo, pero entonces, había sido aterrorizante). Y en cuanto a Reyna… había sido una de las sirvientas que habían peinado el pelo de Annabeth. —Tú…—dijo Annabeth, asombrada—. ¿Y Hylla es reina de las amazonas? ¿Cómo vosotras dos habéis…? —Es una historia muy larga —dijo Reyna—. Pero te recuerdo bastante bien. Fuiste valiente. Nunca había visto a nadie rechazar la hospitalidad de Circe, y mucho menos vencerla. No me extraña que le importes a Percy. Su voz sonaba nostálgica. Annabeth pensó que sería mejor no responder. Llegaron a la cima de la colina, donde, desde una terraza se podía ver todo el valle. —Este es mi rincón preferido —dijo Reyna—. El jardín de Baco. Unas viñas entrelazadas daban sombra en un baldaquín. Las abejas zumbaban entre las madreselvas y los jazmines, que llenaban el aire de la tarde con una mezcla de perfumes. En el medio de la terraza se alzaba una estatua de Baco en un tipo de postura de ballet, vistiendo un taparrabos, con sus mejillas hinchadas y poniendo morritos mientras expulsaba agua de su boca hacia una fuente. A pesar de sus preocupaciones, Annabeth casi se rió. Conocía al dios en su forma griega, Dioniso o el señor D, como le llamaban en el Campamento Mestizo. Ver al viejo director del campamento inmortalizado en piedra, vistiendo un taparrabos y escupiendo agua de su boca, le hizo sentir un poco mejor. Reyna se detuvo al borde de la terraza. La vista merecía la pena toda la subida. La ciudad entera se extendía bajo ellas como un mosaico tridimensional. Al sud, bajo el lago, un grupo de templos poblaban una colina. Al norte, un acueducto corría por entre las colinas de Berkeley. Equipos de construcción estaban reparando una sección rota, quizá dañado en la batalla reciente. —Quería oírlo de tus labios —dijo Reyna. Annabeth se giró. —¿Oír qué? —La verdad —dijo Reyna—. Convénceme de que no estoy cometiendo un error por confiar en ti. Háblame de ti. Háblame de ese Campamento Mestizo. Tu amiga Piper tiene magia en sus palabras. He pasado el suficiente tiempo con Circe como para reconocer el hechizo vocal cuando lo oigo. No puedo confiar en lo que dice. Y Jason… bueno, ha cambiado. Parece distante, ya no parece para nada un romano. El dolor en su voz era tan afilado como un cristal roto. Annabeth se preguntó si ella sonaba así, en todos los meses en los que había estado buscando a Percy. Al menos ella había encontrado a su novio. Reyna no tenía ninguno. Era la responsable de controlar un campamento entero ella sola. Annabeth podía percibir que Reyna quería que Jason la amara. Pero había desaparecido y para volver con una novia nueva. Mientras tanto, Percy que había sido nombrado pretor, también había rechazado a Reyna. Ahora Annabeth había venido para llevárselo. Reyna estaría sola de nuevo, llevando a cabo un cargo hecho para dos personas. Cuando Annabeth llegó al Campamento Júpiter, se había estado preparando para negociar con Reyna o incluso luchar contra ella si era necesario. No se había preparado para lamentarse por ella. Mantuvo ese sentimiento oculto. Reyna no parecía ser una de esas personas a las que les gustara dar pena. En vez de eso, le habló a Reyna sobre su vida. Le habló sobre su padre y su madrastra y sus dos hermanastros de San Francisco, y cómo se sentía ella misma una extraña en su propia familia. Le habló de cómo había huido cuando tenía siete años, encontrando a sus amigos Luke y Thalía y cómo llegaron al Campamento Mestizo en Long Island. Describió el campamento y los años que creció allí. Le habló de cuando conoció a Percy y las aventuras que tuvieron juntos. Reyna era una buena oyente. Annabeth estuvo tentada de contarle sus problemas más recientes: la discusión con su madre, el regalo de la moneda de plata, y las pesadillas que había estado teniendo, sobre un miedo tan paralizador, que estuvo a punto de decidir no ir en aquella búsqueda. Pero no podía abrirse tanto con ella. Cuando Annabeth acabó de hablar, Reyna miró a Nueva Roma. Sus sabuesos metálicos olisquearon el jardín, asustando a las abejas. Finalmente Reyna señaló al grupo de templos en la colina. —El pequeño edificio rojo —dijo—, en el lado norte. Ese es el templo de mi madre, Belona—Reyna se giró hacia Annabeth—. A diferencia de tu madre, Belona no tiene equivalente griego. Ella es completa y absolutamente romana. Es la diosa de la protección de la patria. Annabeth no dijo nada. Sabía muy poco acerca de la diosa romana. Deseó haber estudiado más, pero el latín nunca le venía con tanta facilidad como el griego. Un poco más abajo, el casco del Argo II brillaba mientras flotaba sobre el foro, como un gigantesco globo metálico. —Cuando los romanos vamos a la guerra —siguió Reyna—, visitamos primero el Templo de Belona. En su interior hay un terreno simbólico de tierra que representa el territorio enemigo. Lanzamos una lanza en ese terreno, indicando que ahora estamos en guerra. Ya ves, los romanos siempre hemos creído que una ofensa es la mejor defensa. En la antigüedad, siempre que nuestros ancestros se sentían amenazados por sus vecinos, los invadían para protegerse a ellos mismos. —Conquistaron a todos a su alrededor —dijo Annabeth—. Cartago, la Galia… —Y Grecia —Reyna dejó caer el comentario—. Mi punto de vista es, Annabeth, que no está en la naturaleza de los romanos cooperar con sus poderes. Cada vez que los semidioses griegos y romanos se han encontrado, hemos luchado. Los conflictos entre ambos lados iniciaron las más terribles guerras de la historia de la humanidad, sobre todo guerras civiles. —No tiene que ser así esta vez —dijo Annabeth—. Tenemos que trabajar juntos, o Gea nos destruirá a ambos. —Coincido —dijo Reyna—. ¿Pero es la cooperación posible? ¿Qué pasa si el plan de Juno falla? Incluso las diosas pueden cometer errores. Annabeth esperó a que Reyna fuera destruida por un rayo o convertida en un pavo real. No pasó nada. Por desgracia, Annabeth compartía las dudas de Reyna. Hera había cometido errores. Annabeth no había tenido más que problemas por enfrentarse a la diosa, pero nunca perdonaría a Hera por haberse llevado a Percy, aunque fuera por una causa noble. —No me fio de la diosa —admitió Annabeth—. Pero sí que lo hago en mis amigos. esto no es un truco, Reyna. Podemos trabajar juntas. Reyna se acabó su copa de chocolate. Dejó la taza encima de la balaustrada y observó el valle como si se imaginara líneas de batalla. —Te creo —dijo—. Pero si vais a los antiguos territorios, especialmente la misma Roma, hay algo que debes saber acerca de tu madre. Los hombros de Annabeth se tensaron. —¿Mi… mi madre? —Cuando viví en la isla de Circe —dijo Reyna—, tuvimos muchos visitantes. Una vez, quizá un año antes de que tú y Percy llegarais, un joven naufragó hasta nuestra orilla. Estaba medio loco de sed y calor. Había estado nadando durante días. Sus palabras no tenían demasiado sentido, pero dijo que era hijo de Atenea. Reyna se detuvo en espera de una reacción. Annabeth no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser aquel chico. No estaba al tanto de si algún otro hijo de Atenea que había ido en una misión al Mar de los Monstruos, pero aún así, se sintió mal. La luz filtrándose entre las viñas hacía extenderse la sombra de ésta como un enjambre de gusanos. —¿Qué la pasó a ese semidiós? —preguntó. Reyna hizo un gesto con su mano como si fuera algo trivial. —Circe le convirtió en un conejillo de indias, por supuesto. Le convirtió en un pequeño y alocado roedor. Pero antes de eso, no dejó de balbucear acerca de una misión fallida. Dijo que había ido a Roma, siguiendo la Marca de Atenea. Annabeth se agarró a la balaustrada para no perder el equilibrio. —Sí —dijo Reyna, viendo su incomodidad—. Siguió murmurando que era hijo de la sabiduría, acerca de la Marca de Atenea, y sobre la perdición de los gigantes manteniéndose pálida y dorada. Las mismas palabras que Ella acaba de recitar. Pero, ¿dices que no las habías oído nunca? —No… no, de la forma en la que Ella las ha dicho —la voz de Annabeth era débil. No mentía. Nunca había oído aquella profecía, pero su madre le había encargado que siguiera la Marca de Atenea, y pensó en la moneda en su bolsillo y una terrible sospecha comenzó a crecer en su interior. Recordó las palabras de su madre. Pensó en las extrañas pesadillas que había estado teniendo últimamente. —¿Este semidiós explicó su búsqueda? Reyna negó con la cabeza. —Por aquél entonces, no tuve ni idea de lo que hablaba. Mucho después, cuando me convertí en pretor del Campamento Júpiter, comencé a sospechar. —¿Sospechar, qué? —Hay una vieja leyenda que los pretores del Campamento Júpiter hemos mantenido a través de los años. Si es verdad, explicaría por qué ambos grupos de semidioses nunca han sido capaces de trabajar juntos. Puede ser la causa de nuestra hostilidad. Hasta que, finalmente, hagamos las paces, los romanos y los griegos nunca podrán estar en paz. Y la leyenda se centra en Atenea…. Un sonido desgarrador llenó el aire. Una luz brilló en el rabillo del ojo de Annabeth. Se giró justo en el momento en el que una explosión abría un nuevo cráter en el foro. Un diván en llamas voló por los aires. Los semidioses gritaron, asustados. —¿Gigantes? —Annabeth agarró su daga, la cual, por supuesto no estaba allí—. ¡Creía que su ejército había sido vencido! —No son los gigantes —los ojos de Reyna brillaban de rabia—. Habéis traicionado nuestra confianza. —¿Qué? ¡No! En cuando lo dijo, el Argo II disparaba por segunda vez. Su ballesta lanzaba una gigantesca lanza bañada de fuego griego, que se clavó directamente en la cúpula rota de la casa del Senado y explotó en su interior, encendiendo el edificio como una calabaza de Halloween. Si alguien había estado allí dentro… —Dioses, no —una oleada de náuseas hizo que Annabeth perdiera el equilibrio—. Reyna, no es posible. ¡Nunca os haríamos esto! Los perros de metal corrieron al lado de su ama. Gruñeron a Annabeth pero se pasearon intranquilos, como si no quisieran atacar. —Dices la verdad —juzgó Reyna—. Quizá no estabas al tanto de esta traición, pero alguien debe pagar. En el foro, el caos se extendía. Las multitudes se empujaban y se pisaban. Había pequeñas luchas por todas partes. —Es un baño de sangre. —¡Tenemos que detenerlo! Annabeth tuvo un horrible presentimiento: quizá aquella era la última que Reyna y ella actuaban cordialmente, pero corrieron juntas colina abajo. Si las armas hubieran estado permitidas en la ciudad, los amigos de Annabeth habrían estado muertos. Los semidioses romanos en el foro se habían unido en una masa enfurecida. Algunos lanzaban platos, comida y piedras al Argo II, que era inútil, ya que todo lo que lanzaban caía a la multitud. Varias docenas de romanos habían rodeado a Piper y a Jason, que estaba intentando calmarles sin demasiada suerte. El hechizo oral de Piper era inútil contra tanto griterío y semidioses enfadados. La frente de Jason sangraba. Su capa morada había sido hecha jirones. No dejaba de decir: —¡Estoy de vuestro lado! —pero su camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo no ayudaba demasiado, ni tampoco el barco de guerra encima de su cabeza, disparando lanzas en llamas hacia Nueva Roma. Una aterrizo cerca de allí e hizo explotar una tienda de togas. —¡Por las espinilleras de Plutón! —maldijo Reyna—. Mira. Legionarios armados corrían hacia el foro. Dos equipos de artillería habían instalado dos catapultas justo en el exterior de la línea pomeriana y estaban apuntando hacia el Argo II. —Eso solo empeorará las cosas—dijo Annabeth. —Odio mi trabajo —gruñó Reyna. Corrió hacia los legionarios, con sus perros a su lado. Percy, ¿dónde estás? pensó Annabeth, buscando por el foro desesperadamente. Dos romanos intentaron agarrarla. Se hizo paso a través de ellos, adentrándose en la multitud. Como si los romanos furiosos, los divanes en llamas y los edificios explotando no fueran bastante confusos, cientos de fantasmas morados se paseaban por el foro, pasando a través de los cuerpos de los semidioses y agitando las manos. Los faunos también habían tomado ventaja del caos. Se paseaban por entre las mesas, agarrando comidas, platos y copas. Uno trotó cerca de Annabeth con los brazos llenos de tacos y una piña entera en su boca. Una estatua de Término se materializó justo delante de Annabeth. Le gritaba en latín, sin duda llamándola mentirosa y creadora de problemas, pero empujó a la estatua y siguió corriendo. Finalmente avistó a Percy. Él y sus amigos, Hazel y Frank, estaban en medio de la fuente mientras Percy repelía a los furiosos romanos con chorros de agua. La toga de Percy estaba hecha jirones, pero parecía intacto. Annabeth le llamó mientras otra explosión resonaba en el foro. Esta vez la luz vino de encima de sus cabezas. Una de las catapultas romanas había disparado y el Argo II crujió y se zarandeó, con las llamas ardiendo cerca de su mascarón de proa con la forma del dragón. Annabeth vio una silueta colgando desesperada por la escalerilla, intentando bajar. Era Octavian, con su ropa ardiendo y su cara negra de hollín. Por la fuente, Percy chorreó a la masa romana con más agua. Annabeth corrió hacia él, esquivando el puño de un romano y una bandeja de sándwiches. —¡Annabeth! —llamó Percy—. ¿Qué…? —¡No lo sé! —le gritó. —¡Yo os lo diré! —gritó una voz de arriba. Octavian había llegado al final de la escalerilla—. ¡Los griegos nos han disparado! ¡Vuestro chico Leo ha introducido sus armas en Roma! El pecho de Annabeth se llenó con hidrogeno líquido. Se sintió como si se hubiera congelado un millar de veces. —Mientes —dijo—. Leo nunca… —¡Yo estaba allí! —gritó Octavian—. ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos! El Argo II devolvió el fuego. Los legionarios del campo se apartaron mientras una de sus catapultas era destrozada. —¿Veis? —gritó Octavian—. ¡Romanos, matad a los invasores! Annabeth gritó, frustrada. No había más tiempo para hacer ver la verdad a nadie. La tripulación del Campamento Mestizo era superada en número cien a uno, y aunque si Octavian se las había arreglado para hacer algún tipo de truco (lo que creía más normal), nunca serían capaces de convencer a los romanos antes de que ser vencidos y asesinados. —Tenemos que irnos —le dijo a Percy—. Ahora. Asintió. —Hazel, Frank, tenéis que elegir. ¿Venís? Hazel parecía aterrorizada, pero se puso su casco de caballería. —Por supuesto que sí. Pero nunca llegaréis hasta el barco si no os damos un poco de tiempo. —¿Cómo? —preguntó Annabeth. Hazel silbó. Al instante, un borrón de color beige cruzó el foro. Un caballo majestuoso se materializó cerca de la fuente. Relinchó, haciendo apartar a la masa. Hazel se subió a su espalda como si hubiera nacido para cabalgar. Atada a la silla de montar había una espada romana. Hazel desenfundó su hoja dorada. —Enviadme un mensaje Iris cuando estéis a salvo, lejos de aquí y nos reencontraremos —dijo—. ¡Arión, arre! El caballo corrió a través de la multitud con una velocidad increíble, empujando a los romanos y causando el pánico entre el gentío. Annabeth sintió un brillo de esperanza. Quizá pudieran salir de allí con vida. Entonces, a mitad de camino del foro, oyó un grito de Jason. —¡Romanos! —gritó—¡Por favor! Él y Piper estaban siendo apedreados con platos y piedras. Jason intentó proteger a Piper, pero un ladrillo le dio en la frente. Se derrumbó y la multitud se le vino encima. —¡RETROCEDED! —gritó Piper. Su hechizo oral hizo que toda la masa retrocediera, haciéndoles vacilar, pero Annabeth sabía que el efecto no duraría demasiado. Percy y ella no llegarían a ellos a tiempo de ayudarles. —Frank —dijo Percy—, depende de ti. ¿Puedes ayudarles? Annabeth no entendía cómo Frank podía hacerlo él solo, pero él tragó saliva, nervioso. —Oh, dioses —murmuró—. Vale, claro. Subid por las cuerdas. Ahora. Percy y Annabeth subieron por la escalerilla. Octavian seguía colgando del final, pero Percy le cogió por la capa y le lanzó a la masa. Comenzaron a subir mientras un montón de legionarios armados inundaban el foro. Las flechas pasaban zumbando cerca de la cara de Annabeth. Una explosión casi la dejó sin sentido y la hizo caer de la escalerilla. A mitad de camino, oyó un rugido por debajo de ella y miró hacia abajo. Los romanos gritaron y salieron corriendo mientras un dragón gigantesco atacaba el foro, una bestia incluso más terrorífica que el mástil de proa con forma de dragón de bronce en el Argo II. Tenía una dura piel gris como un dragón de Komodo y unas alas de murciélago. Las flechas y las rocas le impactaban sin efecto alguno mientras bajaba hacia Piper y Jason, agarrándoles con sus garras delanteras, y les cargó por el aire. —¿Ese es…?—Annabeth no pudo ni decirlo. —Frank —confirmó Percy, unos metros por encima de ellos—. Tiene unos cuantos talentos ocultos. —Entendido —murmuró Annabeth—. ¡Sigue subiendo! Sin el dragón y el caballo de Hazel distrayendo a los arqueros, nunca habrían llegado a lo alto de la escalerilla, pasaron por una hilera de remos aéreos rotos y llegaron a bordo. La jarcia estaba en llamas. El trinquete estaba partido por la mitad y el barco estaba virado ligeramente hacia estribor. No había ninguna señal del entrenador Hedge, pero Leo estaba en medio de cubierta, recargando la ballesta tranquilamente. Annabeth se atragantó, aterrorizada. —¡Leo! —gritó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Destruirles…—miró a Annabeth. Sus ojos eran vidriosos. Sus movimientos eran robóticos—. Destruirles a todos… Se giró hacia la ballesta, pero Percy le placó. La cabeza de Leo golpeó con fuerza la cubierta, y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. El dragón gris planeó y se quedó a la vista. Rodeó el barco y aterrizó en proa, dejando a Jason y a Piper, que se derrumbaron. —¡Vamos! —gritó Percy—. ¡Sácanos de aquí! De golpe, Annabeth se dio cuenta de que le hablaba a ella. Corrió al timón. Cometió el error de mirar por encima del pasamanos y vio legionarios armados formando filas en el foro, preparando flechas en llamas. Hazel espoleó a Arión, y salieron de la ciudad con una masa persiguiéndoles. Más catapultas fueron colocadas en fila para atacar. Por toda la línea pomeriana, las estatuas de Término brillaban de color morado, como si estuviera cargando energía para algún tipo de ataque. Annabeth miró los controles. Maldijo a Leo por hacerlos tan complicados. No había tiempo para maniobras, pero sí que conocía una orden básica: Arriba. Agarró el controlador de aviación y lo empujó hacia atrás. El barco entero rugió. Proa se inclinó en un ángulo aterrador. Las amarras chasquearon y el Argo II salió disparado hacia las nubes. LEO DESEÓ HABER PODIDO INVENTAR una máquina del tiempo. Habría vuelto dos horas atrás y deshacer todo lo que había pasado. O por lo contrario, habría inventado una máquina de pegarle en la cara a Leo para castigarse a sí mismo, a pesar de que dudó de si dolería tanto como la mirada que Annabeth le lanzaba. —Repítemelo de nuevo —dijo—. Exactamente, ¿qué ha pasado? Leo se desplomó contra el mástil. Le seguía doliendo la cabeza de habérsela golpeado contra la cubierta. A su alrededor, su bonito barco era un caos. Las ballestas en popa eran montones de astillas. El trinquete estaba destrozado. Las antenas parabólicas que otorgaban de Internet y televisión al barco estaban fundidas, lo que había hecho al entrenador Hedge enloquecer. El mascarón de proa con la forma de la cabeza de su dragón metálico, Festus, tosía humo como si fuera una pelota llena de polvo, y Leo podía decir que por los crujidos de babor que algunos de los remos aéreos habían sido desalineados o rotos por completo, lo que explicaba que el barco estuviera escorado y estremeciéndose mientras volaba, el pitido del motor sonaba como una locomotora asmática. Leo ahogó un sollozo. —No lo sé. Está borroso. Había demasiada gente mirándole: Annabeth (Leo odiaba hacerla enfadar; aquella chica le daba miedo), el entrenador Hedge con sus peludas patas de cabra, su polo naranja y bate de beisbol (¿tenía que llevarlo a todas partes?) y el recién llegado, Frank. Leo no estaba seguro de qué hacer con Frank. Parecía un luchador de sumo jovencísimo, aunque Leo no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para decirlo en voz alta. La memoria de Leo era difusa, pero mientras había estado consciente a medias, estaba bastante seguro de haber visto un dragón aterrizar en el barco, un dragón que se había convertido en Frank. Annabeth se cruzó de brazos. —¿Quieres decir que no te acuerdas? —Yo…—Leo se sintió como si intentara tragar mármol—. Me acuerdo, pero es como si me viera a mí mismo hacer las cosas. No podía controlarlo. El entrenador Hedge daba golpecitos con su bate contra cubierta. Vestido con su ropa de deporte, con su gorra por encima de sus cuernos, parecía el mismo de la Escuela de la Salvajería, dónde había pasado un año en cubierto como profesor de Educación Física de Jason, Piper y Leo. La forma en la que el viejo sátiro tenía el ceño fruncido, Leo casi estuvo a punto de pensar que el entrenador le iba a ordenar hacer flexiones. —Mira, chico —dijo Hedge—, destrozaste algunas cosas. Atacaste a los romanos. ¡Maravilloso! ¡Excelente! ¿Pero has atascado nuestros canales por satélite? Estaba viendo un combate de lucha libre en una jaula. —Entrenador —dijo Annabeth—, ¿por qué no va a asegurarse de que todos los incendios están apagados? —Pero si lo acabo de hacer. —Hazlo de nuevo. El sátiro se alejó trotando, murmurando cosas. Incluso Hedge no era lo suficientemente loco como para desafiar a Annabeth. Ella se arrodilló junto a Leo. Sus ojos grises eran tan duros como unos rodamientos metálicos. Su pelo rubio le caía por sus hombros, pero Leo no la encontraba atractiva. No tenía ni idea de dónde venían los estereotipos de las rubias tontas. Desde que conoció a Annabeth en el Gran Cañón el último invierno, cuando se le acercó con aquella expresión de "Dame a Percy Jackson o muere", Leo pensó que las rubias eran más listas y más peligrosas de lo que se piensa normalmente. —Leo —dijo, con calma—, ¿te engañó Octavian de alguna manera? ¿Te tendió una trampa o…? —No —Leo podría haber mentido y haber culpado al estúpido romano, pero no quería empeorar la situación—. El chico era un capullo, pero no disparó al campamento. Yo lo hice. El chico nuevo, Frank, frunció el ceño. —¿A propósito? —¡No! —Leo entrecerró los ojos—. Bueno, sí… me refiero, no quería hacerlo. Pero al mismo tiempo, me sentí como si lo quisiera. Algo me hizo hacerlo. Tuve una sensación de frío en mi interior… —Una sensación de frío…—el tono de Annabeth cambió. Sonaba casi… asustada. —Sí —dijo Leo—. ¿Por qué? De debajo de la cubierta, Percy llamó: —Annabeth, te necesitamos. Oh, dioses, pensó Leo. Por favor que Jason esté bien. En cuando llegaron a bordo, Piper se había llevado a Jason al interior. El corte en su frente tenía muy mala pinta. Leo conocía a Jason más que nadie en el Campamento Mestizo. Era su mejor amigo. Si Jason no sobrevivía… —Estará bien —la expresión de Annabeth se suavizó—. Frank, ahora vuelvo. Vigila a Leo, por favor. Frank asintió. Si era posible que Leo se sintiera peor, lo consiguió. Ahora Annabeth confiaba en un semidiós romano que había conocido hacía tres segundos más que en Leo. Una vez se hubo ido, Leo y Frank se miraron el uno al otro. El tipo grande parecía extraño en su toga hecha son sábanas, con su jersey con capucha y sus tejanos, y su arco y su carcaj de la armería del barco colgando de su hombro. Leo recordó cuando conoció a las cazadoras de Artemisa, un grupo de ágiles y monas jovencitas con ropas plateadas, todas armadas con arcos. Se imaginó a Frank correteando por ahí con ellas. La idea era tan ridícula, que casi le hizo sentirse mejor. —Así que…—dijo Frank—, ¿no te llamas Sammy? Leo frunció el ceño. —¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? —Nada —dijo Frank, rápidamente—. Yo solo… nada. Sobre lo de bombardear el campamento… Octavian podría estar detrás de ello, digamos, mágicamente o algo. No quería que los romanos nos lleváramos bien con vosotros, chicos. Leo quería creer aquello. Le agradecía a aquél chico que no le odiara. Pero sabía que no había sido Octavian. Leo había caminado hasta la ballesta y había comenzado a disparar. Necesitaba hacer algo productivo. Sus manos necesitaban trabajar. —Mira —dijo—, tendría que hablar con Festus y tener un informe de daños. ¿Te importaría…? Frank le ayudó a levantarse. —¿Quién es Festus? —Mi amigo —dijo Leo—. Y tampoco se llama Sammy, por si te lo preguntabas. Vamos. Te lo presentaré. Afortunadamente el dragón de bronce no estaba dañado. Bueno, a parte del hecho de que el último invierno había perdido todo menos su cabeza, pero Leo no contaba eso. Cuando llegaron a la proa del barco, el mástil de proa se giró ciento ochenta grados para mirarles. Frank gritó y retrocedió. —¡Está vivo! —dijo. Leo se habría reído si no se encontrara tan mal. —Sí. Frank, este es Festus. Solía ser un dragón de bronce completo, pero tuvimos un accidente. —Tú tienes un montón de accidentes —notó Frank. —Bueno, algunos no podemos convertirnos en dragones, por lo que tuve que construirme el mío propio —Leo levantó las cejas y miró a Frank—. De todas maneras, le reviví en forma de mascarón de proa. Es como el punto de contacto con el barco. ¿Cómo van las cosas, Festus? Festus bufó humo e hizo una serie de sonidos chirriantes y crujidos. Durante los últimos meses, Leo había aprendido a interpretar el lenguaje de las máquinas. Otros semidioses podían entender latín o griego. Leo podía hablar Crac y Clang. —Uf —dijo Leo—. Podría ser peor, pero el casco está dañado en varios lugares. Los remos aéreos tienen que ser reparados antes de poder ir a toda velocidad. Necesitamos materiales de reparación: bronce celestial, brea, cal… —¿Para qué necesitas sal? —Tío, cal. Carbonato de calcio, usado en el cemento y en un montón de… Ah, bueno, da igual. La cosa es, que el barco no va a ir muy lejos si no podemos repararlo. Festus hizo otro sonido metálico que Leo no reconoció. Sonaba como Ey-Zel. —Ah, Hazel —descrifró—. Esa es la chica del pelo rizado, ¿verdad? Frank tragó saliva. —¿Está bien? —Sí, está bien —dijo Leo—. Según Festus, su caballo corre por debajo de nosotros. Nos sigue. —Tenemos que aterrizar, entonces —dijo Frank. Leo le estudió. —¿Ella es tu novia? Frank se mordió el labio. —Sí. —No suenas seguro. —Sí. Sí, definitivamente. Estoy seguro. Leo levantó las manos. —Vale, de acuerdo. El problema es que nosotros sólo podemos apañar un solo aterrizaje. La forma en la que están el casco y los remos, no seremos capaces de despegar de nuevo hasta que lo hayamos reparado, así que tendremos que asegurarnos de que aterricemos en algún lugar con las herramientas adecuadas. Frank se rascó la cabeza. —¿De dónde obtienes el bronce celestial? No puedes ir a cualquier tienda y pedirlo. —Festus, haz un escaneo. —¿Puede escanear en busca de bronce mágico? —se maravilló Frank—. ¿Hay algo que no pueda hacer? Leo pensó: Deberías haberle visto cuando tenía el cuerpo entero. Pero no dijo nada. Era demasiado doloroso, recordar la forma en la que Festus era antes. Leo se asomó por encima de la proa del barco. El valle de Central California pasaba por debajo de ellos. Leo no tenía muchas esperanzas de que encontraran lo que necesitaban en un solo lugar, pero tenían que intentarlo. Leo también quería alejarse todo lo posible de Nueva Roma. El Argo II podía cubrir varias distancias en poco tiempo, gracias a su motor mágico, pero Leo se preguntó si los romanos tendrían otros métodos de viaje mágico. Detrás de él, las escaleras crujieron. Percy y Annabeth subieron, con caras de desaliento. El corazón de Leo le dio un vuelco. —¿Jason está…? —Estás descansando —dijo Annabeth—. Piper sigue vigilándole, pero debería de estar bien. Percy le lanzó una mirada severa. —Annabeth dice que tú disparaste la ballesta. —Tío, yo… no entiendo cómo sucedió. Lo siento mucho… —¿LO SIENTES? —gruñó Percy. Annabeth puso una mano sobre el pecho de su novio. —Lo averiguaremos más adelante. Ahora mismo, tenemos que reagruparnos y hacer un plan. ¿Cuál es la situación del barco? Las piernas de Leo le temblaron. La forma en la que Percy le había mirado le hizo sentir de la misma manera que cuando Jason convocaba relámpagos. La piel de Leo se puso de punta, y todos los instintos de su cuerpo gritaban: ¡ESQUIVA! Le habló a Annabeth sobre los daños y las cosas que necesitaban. Al menos se sintió mejor hablando sobre algo reparable. Se estaba lamentando de la escasez de bronce celestial cuando Festus comenzó a zumbar y crujir. —Perfecto —suspiró Leo, aliviado. —¿Qué es perfecto? —dijo Annabeth—. Nos vendría bastante bien algo perfecto ahora mismo. Leo consiguió sonreír. —Todo lo que necesitamos en un único lugar. Frank, ¿por qué no te conviertes en un pájaro o algo? Baja volando y dile a tu novia que nos encontraremos en el gran Lago Salado de Utah. Una vez llegaron allí, no fue un aterrizaje cómodo. Con los remos dañados y el trinquete roto, Leo pudo controlar un descenso a duras penas. Los otros se aseguraron en el interior de cubierta, excepto por el entrenador Hedge, que insistió en colgarse del pasamanos, gritando: —¡VAMOS! ¡DÁNOSLO TODO, LAGO! Leo estuvo de pie en popa, solo en el timón, y apuntó tan bien como pudo. Festus chirrió y zumbó señales de advertencia, que eran comunicadas por un interfono al puesto de mando. —Lo sé, lo sé —decía Leo, apretando sus dientes. No tuvo mucho tiempo para apreciar el paisaje. Al sudeste, una ciudad se acurrucaba en la falta de una sierra, bañada de azul y morado con las luces del atardecer. Un paisaje de un llano desértico se extendía hacia el sud. Directamente debajo de ellos el gran Lago Salado brillaba como una lámina de aluminio, con la línea de la costa bañada de pantanos de sal blanca que a Leo le recordaban las fotos aéreas de Marte. —¡Espere, entrenador! —gritó—. ¡Eso va a doler! —¡Yo nací para el dolor! ¡BUM! Una oleada de agua salada bañó la proa, empapando al entrenador. El Argo II escoró peligrosamente hacia estribor, entonces se irguió él solo y atracó en la superficie del lago. La maquinaria zumbaba mientras las hojas aéreas que seguían funcionando cambiaban al modo náutico. Tres bancos de remos robóticos se introdujeron en el agua y comenzaron a llevarle hacia adelante. —Buen trabajo, Festus —dijo Leo—. Llévanos hacia la costa sud. —¡Sí! —el entrenador Hedge agitaba sus puños en el aire. Estaba empapado de cuernos a pezuñas, pero sonreía como una cabra loca. —¡Hazlo de nuevo! —Eh… quizá después —dijo Leo—. Mantente en cubierta, ¿vale? Puedes vigilar, en caso de que, ya sabes, el lago decida atacarnos o algo. —Pues claro —prometió Hedge. Leo hizo sonar la campana de "Todo seguro" y fue hacia las escaleras. Antes de que llegara, un sonido de clop, clop, clop golpeó el casco. Un semental moreno apareció en cubierta con Hazel Levesque a su espalda. —¿Cómo…? —la pregunta murió en la garganta de Leo—. ¡Estamos en medio del lago! ¿Esta cosa puede volar? El caballo relinchó, furioso. —Arión no puede volar —dijo Hazel—. Pero puede correr a través de casi cualquier cosa. Agua, superficies verticales, pequeñas montañas, nada de eso le importa. —Oh. Hazel le miraba, extrañada, igual que durante el festival en el foro, como si estuviera buscando algo en su cara. Estuvo a punto de preguntar si se habían conocido antes, pero estaba seguro de que no. Se acordaría de una chica que le prestaba tanta atención. Eso no sucedía demasiado. Es la novia de Frank, se recordó a sí mismo. Frank seguía abajo, pero Leo deseó que el grandullón subiera a cubierta. La forma en la que Hazel estudiaba la cara de Leo le hacía sentirse incómodo. El entrenador Hedge se acercó con el bate de beisbol alzado, mirando al caballo mágico de manera sospechosa. —Valdez, ¿esto cuenta como invasión? —¡No! —dijo Leo—. Eh, Hazel, será mejor que vengas conmigo. He construido un establo bajo cubierta, si Arión quiere… —El es un espíritu libre —Hazel desató la silla de montar—. Pastará alrededor del lago hasta que le llame. Pero quiero ver el barco. Guíame. El Argo II estaba diseñado igual que un antiguo trirreme, lo único que era el doble de grande. La primera cubierta tenía un pasillo central con camarotes para la tripulación a cada lado. En un trirreme normal, la mayor parte del espacio habría sido ocupada por tres hileras de barcos para unos cuantos cientos de tipos sudorosos que harían el trabajo manual, pero los remos de Leo eran autómatas y retractables, por lo que ocupaban muy poco espacio dentro del casco. El poder del barco venía de la sala de máquinas en la segunda cubierta, en la que también había el almacén, los establos y la enfermería. Leo la guió por la escalera principal. Había construido el barco con ocho camarotes, siete para los semidioses de la profecía, y una habitación para el entrenador Hedge (en serio, ¿de verdad que Quirón le consideraba un responsable adulto?). En popa, había una sala de estar, que era donde iba Leo. De camino, pasaron por la habitación de Jason. La puerta estaba abierta. Piper estaba sentada junto a la litera, sujetando la mano de Jason mientras él roncaba con una bolsa de hielo en su frente. Piper miró a Leo. Puso un dedo en sus labios para pedir silencio, pero no parecía enfadada. Eso era algo. Leo intentó ocultar su culpa y siguieron caminando. Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar, se encontraron con los demás: Percy, Annabeth y Frank, sentados y desalentados alrededor de la mesa. Leo había hecho la sala lo más acogedora posible, ya que supuso que pasarían mucho tiempo allí. El armario estaba lleno de tazas y platos mágicos del Campamento Mestizo, que se llenarían con cualquier comida o bebida que pidieras. Había también un cofre de hielo mágico con latas de refresco, perfecto para hacer picnics en la costa. Las sillas eran acolchadas y reclinables con masaje de dedos, cascos instalados, y una espada y sujeta-bebidas para todos las necesidades de todo el semidiós que se sentara en ella. No habían ventanas, pero las paredes estaban encantadas para mostrar imágenes a tiempo real del Campamento Mestizo: la playa, el bosque, los campos de fresas, a pesar de que ahora Leo se preguntaba si esto traería morriña más que alegría a la gente. Percy tenía la mirada perdida en un atardecer con la colina Mestiza en él, donde el vellocino de oro brillaba en las ramas del alto pino en lo alto de la colina. —Así que hemos aterrizado —dijo Percy—. ¿Ahora qué? Frank tensó la cuerda de su arco. —¿Descubrir qué quería decir la profecía? Me refiero… era una profecía lo que Ella dijo, ¿vale? Del libro de la Sibila. —¿El qué? —preguntó Leo. Frank explicó cómo su amiga harpía era buena memorizando libros. En algún punto del pasado, había leído una colección de profecías antiguas que se supone que se destruyeron con la caída de Roma. —Es por eso por lo que no se lo dijisteis a los romanos—supuso Leo—. No queréis que la capturen. Percy siguió mirando la imagen de la colina Mestiza. —Ella es sensible. Era una captiva cuando la encontramos. Yo sólo no quise que…—apretó el puño—. Eso no importa ahora. Le he enviado un mensaje Iris a Tyson y le he dicho que lleve a Ella al Campamento Mestizo. Estarán seguros allí. Leo dudó de que si alguno de ellos estuvieran seguros, ahora que había enardecido un campamento de romanos cabreados además de ya tener bastantes problemas con Gea y los gigantes, pero se quedó callado. Annabeth cruzó sus dedos. —Dejadme pensar acerca de la profecía… pero ahora mismo tenemos más problemas inmediatos. Tenemos que arreglar el barco, Leo, ¿qué necesitamos? —Lo más fácil es la brea —Leo se alegró de cambiar el tema de la conversación— Podemos obtenerlo en la ciudad, en una tienda de suministros o algún lugar parecido. Además, necesitamos bronce celestial y cal. Según Festus, podemos encontrar ambos en esa isla en el lago, al oeste de aquí. —Tenemos que darnos prisa —advirtió Hazel—. Conozco a Octavian y sé que nos está buscando con sus augurios. Los romanos enviarán una legión detrás de nosotros. Es cuestión de honor. Leo se sintió observado por todos. —Chicos… no sé qué ha pasado. De verdad, yo… Annabeth levantó su mano. —Hemos estado hablando. Estamos de acuerdo en que no has podido ser tú, Leo. Esa sensación fría de la que hablaste… Yo también la he sentido. Debe de haber sido algún tipo de magia, o bien Octavian o Gea o alguno de sus subalternos. Pero hasta que entendamos lo que ha pasado… Frank resopló. —¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no volverá a pasar? Los dedos de Leo se calentaron de tal manera que parecía que estuvieran manipulando fuego. Uno de sus poderes como hijo de Hefesto era que podía controlar el fuego a su voluntad; pero tenía que tener cuidado de no hacerlo por accidente, especialmente en un barco lleno de explosivos y artefactos inflamables. —Estoy bien —insistió, a pesar de que deseó estar seguro—. Quizá podamos usar el truco del compañero. Nadie va solo a ninguna parte. Podemos dejar a Piper y al entrenador Hedge a bordo con Jason. Y enviamos un equipo a la ciudad a por brea. Otro equipo puede ir a por el bronce y la cal. —¿Separarnos? —dijo Percy—. Eso suena realmente mal. —Iremos rápido —dijo Hazel—. Además, hay una razón por la que las misiones están normalmente limitadas a tres semidioses, ¿verdad? Annabeth alzó las cejas, como si estuviera revaluando los méritos de Hazel. —Tienes razón. Por la misma razón por la que necesitamos el Argo II… en el exterior del campamento, siete semidioses en un mismo lugar atraerían demasiado la atención de los monstruos. El barco está diseñado para ocultarnos y protegernos. Deberíamos bastante seguros a bordo; pero si vamos de excursión, no deberíamos viajar en grupos más grandes que tres personas. No tiene sentido que alertemos a más subalternos de Gea de los que sea necesario. Percy seguía sin parecer feliz con ello, pero agarró la mano de Annabeth. —Tú mientras seas mi compañera, estaré bien. Hazel sonrió. —Oh, eso es fácil. Frank, has estado increíble, al convertirte en un dragón. ¿Podrías hacerlo de nuevo y llevar volando a Annabeth y a Percy hacia la ciudad a por la brea? Frank abrió su boca como si quisiera protestar. —Su…supongo. ¿Pero qué hay de ti? —Yo montaré a Arión junto a Sa… con Leo —daba golpecitos en el mango de su espada, lo que le hacía sentir incómodo a Leo. Ella era incluso más nerviosa que él—. Conseguiremos el bronce y la cal. Podemos encontrarnos todos aquí cuando se haga oscuro. Frank frunció el ceño. Obviamente, no le gustaba la idea de que Leo fuera con Hazel. Por alguna razón, la desaprobación de Frank hizo que Leo quisiera ir. Tenía que demostrar que merecía la pena confiar en él. No iba a comenzar a disparar ballestas al azar de nuevo. —Leo —dijo Annabeth—, si conseguimos los suministros, ¿cuánto tardaremos en reparar al barco? —Con suerte, un par de horas. —De acuerdo —decidió—. Nos encontraremos de nuevo lo antes posible, pero manteneos a salvo. A ver si podemos usar esa suerte. Aunque eso no significa que las tengamos todas de nuestro lado. CABALGAR ARIÓN FUE LO MEJOR que le había pasado a Leo en todo el día, algo que no era demasiado, ya que su día había sido horrible. Las pezuñas del caballo convertían la superficie del lago en niebla salada. Leo puso su mano sobre el costado del caballo y sintió los músculos trabajando como una máquina bien engrasada. Por primera vez, entendió por qué los motores de los coches se medían por caballos. Arión era un Maserati de cuatro patas. Delante de ellos había una isla, una línea de arena tan blanca, que podría haber sido una tabla de pura sal. Detrás se alzaba una expansión de dunas de hierba y rocas erosionadas. Leo estaba sentado detrás de Hazel, un brazo alrededor de su cintura. El contacto le hacía sentir un poco incómodo, pero era la única forma de mantenerse a bordo (o lo que fuera que lo llamaran encima de un caballo). Antes de que se fuera, Percy le había apartado para contarle la historia de Hazel. Percy hizo que sonara como si le estuviera haciendo un favor a Leo, pero entre líneas pudo leer "Si le haces algo a mi amiga, te daré de comer personalmente a un gigantesco tiburón blanco". Según Percy, Hazel era hija de Plutón. Había muerto en 1940 y había sido devuelta a la vida hacía unos meses. Leo encontró aquello difícil de creer. Hazel parecía tan cálida y bastante viva, no como los fantasmas o otras formas revividas con las que había tratado. También parecía ser buena con la gente, no como Leo, que se sentía más cómodo con las máquinas. ¿Pero seres vivos, como caballos y chicas? No tenía idea de cómo hacerlos funcionar. Hazel también era la novia de Frank, así que Leo debía mantener distancias. Aún así, su pelo olía tan bien, y cabalgar con ella le hacía acelerar su corazón contra su voluntad. Tenía que ser la velocidad del caballo. Arión irrumpió en la playa. Pisó fuertemente sus pezuñas y relinchó, triunfante, como el entrenador Hedge gritando en un campo de batalla. Hazel y Leo desmontaron y Arión piafó la arena. —Necesita comer —explicó Hazel—. Le gusta el oro, pero… —¿Oro? —preguntó Leo. —Se contentará con la hierba. Vamos, Arión. Gracias por el viaje. Ya te llamaré. Y así, el caballo se fue, nada más que una estela de humo por el lago. —Un caballo rápido —dijo Leo—, y caro de alimentar. —No demasiado —dijo Hazel—. Se me da bien el oro. Leo alzó las cejas. —¿Cómo puede dársete bien el oro? Por favor dime que no estás emparentada con el Rey Midas. No me gusta ese tipo. Hazel apretó sus labios, como si se arrepintiera de sacar el tema. —No importa. Eso le hizo sentir más curiosidad a Leo, pero decidió que sería mejor no presionarla. Se arrodilló y agarró con la mano un puñado de arena blanca. —Bueno, un problema arreglado, de cualquier manera. Esto es cal. Hazel frunció el ceño. —¿La playa entera? —Sí. ¿Ves? Los granos son perfectamente redondos. No es realmente arena. Es carbonato de calcio —Leo sacó una bolsita de plástico de su cinturón de herramientas y cavó su mano en la cal. De repente se quedó muy quieto. Recordó todas las veces que la diosa de la tierra Gea se le había aparecido en el suelo: su cara durmiente hecha de polvo o arena o tierra. Le encantaba provocarle. Se la imaginó con los ojos cerrados y su sonrisa durmiente arremolinándose en el calcio. "Aléjate, pequeño héroe" dijo Gea. "Sin ti, el barco no puede repararse". —¿Leo? —preguntó Hazel—. ¿Estás bien? Respiró entrecortadamente. Gea no estaba allí. Comenzaba a imaginarse cosas. —Sí —dijo—. Estoy bien. Comenzó a llenar la bolsa. Hazel se arrodilló a su lado y le ayudó. —Deberíamos haber traído un cubo y unas palas. La idea le alegró a Leo. Incluso sonrió. —Podríamos haber hecho un castillo de arena. —Un castillo de cal. Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo demasiado largo. Hazel apartó la mirada. —Te pareces mucho a… —¿Sammy? —supuso Leo. Se cayó de espaldas. —¿Lo sabes? —No tengo ni idea de quién es Sammy. Pero Frank me preguntó si estaba seguro de que ese era mi nombre. —¿Y no lo es? —¡No! ¡Caray! —¿No tienes ningún hermano gemelo…?—se detuvo Hazel—. ¿Tu familia es Nueva Orleans? —No. Houston. ¿Por qué? ¿Sammy es un chico al que conocías? —Yo… no es nada. Te pareces mucho a él. Leo supo que ella estaba aún más avergonzada. Pero si Hazel era una chica del pasado, eso significaba que Sammy también era de 1940. Y si eso fuera cierto, ¿cómo podía Frank saber del chico? ¿Y por qué Hazel podría creer que él era Sammy, todas esas décadas después? Acabaron de llenar la bolsa en silencio. Leo la metió en su cinturón de herramientas y la bolsa se desvaneció, sin peso, sin volumen, sin ocupar espacio, a pesar de que Leo sabía que estaría ahí en cuanto él alargara el brazo. Todo lo que pudiera caber en sus bolsillos, Leo lo guardaría en ellos. Le encantaba aquél cinturón. Deseó que sus bolsillos fueran más grandes para que pudiera caber una sierra eléctrica o quizá un bazooka. Se puso de pie y oteó la isla, dunas de color blanco, parterres de hierba, rocas con sal incrustada como si fuera hielo. —Festus ha dicho que había bronce celestial por aquí cerca, pero no estoy seguro de dónde… —Por ahí —Hazel señaló a la playa—. A unos cien metros. —¿Cómo has…? —Metales preciosos —dijo Hazel—. Es algo de Plutón. Leo recordó lo que le había dicho sobre que se le daba bien el oro. —Un talento útil. Tú la llevas, señorita Detector de Metales. El sol comenzaba a ponerse. El cielo se convirtió en una extraña mezcla de morado y amarillo. En otro momento, Leo habría disfrutado de un paseo por la playa con una chica guapa, pero cuanto más caminaban, Leo se volvía más tenso. Finalmente Hazel se giró hacia el interior de la isla. —¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea? —preguntó. —Estamos cerca —le prometió ella—. Vamos. Por encima de las dunas, vieron a la mujer. Estaba sentada en una roca en medio de un campo de hierba. Una moto negra y metálica estaba aparcada cerca de allí, pero cada una de las ruedas tenía un gran triángulo arrancado de las llantas, por lo que parecían Pac-Mans. No era posible de que aquella moto fuera conducible en aquellas condiciones. La mujer tenía el pelo negro y rizado y una cara huesuda. Vestía unos pantalones de motorista negros de cuero, unas botas altas de cuero, una chaqueta de cuero del color de la sangre, parecía sacada de un videoclip de Michael Jackson. Alrededor de sus pies, el suelo estaba lleno de lo que parecían las conchas de ostras rotas. Estaba encorvada, sacando nuevas de una bolsa y abriéndolas. ¿Chupando ostras? Leo no estaba seguro de que hubiera ostras en el Gran Lago Salado. No lo creía. No tuvo ninguna prisa por acercarse a ella. Había tenido malas experiencias con mujeres extrañas. Su antigua niñera, la Tía Callida, resultó ser Hera y tenía la molesta costumbre de cambiarle los pañales en una chimenea encendida. La diosa de la tierra Gea había matado a su madre en el incendio de su taller cuando Leo tenía ocho años. La diosa de la nieve Quíone había intentando convertirle en una bonita estatua de hielo en Sonoma. Pero Hazel caminó hacia ella, por lo que no tuvo más opción que seguirla. Mientras se acercaban, Leo notó algunos detalles molestos. Atado al cinturón de la mujer había un látigo doblado. Su chaqueta de cuero rojo tenía un sutil diseño en él, ramas rotas de un manzano con pájaros esqueléticos. Las ostras que estaba chupando eran en realidad galletas de la fortuna. Un montón de galletas rotas descansaban por todas partes a su alrededor. Seguía sacando nuevas de su bolsa, abriéndolas, y leyendo la fortuna. La mayor parte las rechazaba. Unas pocas la hacían murmurar, enfadada. Repasaba las letras sobre la tira de papel como si intentara emborronarla, entonces repararía la galleta mágicamente y las dejaba en una cesta cercana. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Leo antes de que pudiera detenerse. La mujer levantó la cara. Los pulmones de Leo se llenaron tan rápidamente, que creyó que iban a explotar. —¿Tía Rosa? —preguntó. No tenía sentido, pero aquella mujer parecía su tía. Tenía la misma nariz ancha con un lunar a un lado, la misma expresión de asco y los ojos oscuros. Pero no podía ser Rosa. Nunca vestiría ropas como aquellas, y ella seguía allí en Houston, por lo que sabía Leo. No estaría abriendo galletas de la fortuna en medio del Gran Lago Salado de Utah. —¿Eso es lo que ves? —preguntó la mujer—. Interesante. ¿Y tú, Hazel, querida? —¿Cómo has…? —Hazel retrocedió, alarmada—. Tú… tú pareces la señorita Leer. Mi profesora de tercero. Te odiaba. La mujer se rió socarronamente. —Excelente. ¿Tienes resentimiento con ella, eh? ¿Te juzgó injustamente? —Tú, ella me golpeó los dedos contra el escritorio por portarme mal—dijo Hazel—. Llamó a mi madre una bruja. Me culpó por todo lo que no hice y… No. Ella tiene que estar muerta. ¿Quién eres tú? —Oh, Leo lo sabe —dijo la mujer—. ¿Cómo te sientes contra la tía Rosa, mijo? Mijo. Así era como la madre de Leo siempre le había llamado. Después de que su madre muriera, Rosa había renegado de Leo. Le había llamado hijo endemoniado. Le había culpado del incendio que había matado a su hermana. Rosa había vuelto su familia en contra de él y le había abandonado, convirtiéndole en un huérfano enclenque de ocho años, a merced de los servicios sociales. Leo había ido de una casa de acogida a otra hasta que finalmente encontró un hogar en el Campamento Mestizo. Leo no odiaba demasiada gente, pero después de todos aquellos años. La cara de la tía Rosa le hacía hervir la sangre lleno de resentimiento. ¿Cómo se sentía él? Quería devolvérselo. Quería venganza. Sus ojos fueron hasta las llantas de PacMans de la moto. ¿Dónde había visto algo parecido antes? Cabaña 16, en el campamento Mestizo, el símbolo encima de la puerta era una llanta rota. —Némesis —dijo—. Eres la diosa de la venganza. —¿Ves? —la diosa sonrió a Hazel—. Me reconoce. Némesis abrió otra galletita y arrugó la nariz. —"Tendrás mucha suerte cuando menos te lo esperes" —leyó—. Eso exactamente el tipo de sinsentido que odio. Alguien abre una galletita, y ¡obtienen de repente una profecía que les dice que les hará ricos! Todo es culpa de la tramposa de Tique. ¡Siempre repartiendo buena suerte a la gente que no se lo merece! Leo miró al montón de galletitas rotas. —Eh… ¿no son profecías de verdad? Son galletitas rellenadas en alguna fábrica… —¡No intentes excusarla! —le espetó Némesis—. Es Tique, que anima a la gente. No, no. Yo tengo que contrarrestarla. —Némesis pasó el dedo por el papel y las letras se volvieron rojas—. "Morirás dolorosamente cuando más te lo esperes." ¡Ahora! Mucho mejor. —¡Eso es terrible! —dijo Hazel—. ¿Si dejas a alguien que lea eso en su galletita de la fortuna, se hará realidad? Némesis sonrió sarcásticamente. Era aterrador, viendo la expresión en la cara de la tía Rosa. —Mi querida Hazel, ¿nunca has deseado cosas terribles a la señorita Leer por cómo te trató? —¡Eso no significa que quisiera que se hicieran verdad! —Bah—la diosa selló de nuevo la galletita y se la metió en la cesta—. Para ti, Tique es Fortuna, supongo, al ser romana. Igual que los demás, está de capa caída. En cambio, ¿yo? No estoy afectada. Me llaman Némesis en ambos lados, griego y romano. No cambio, porque la venganza es universal. —¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Leo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Némesis abrió otra galleta. —Números de la suerte. ¡Ridículo! ¡Ni siquiera es un pronóstico! —aplastó la galletita bajo sus pies—. En cuando a tu pregunta, Leo Valdez, los dioses están en un estado terrible. Siempre pasa cuando hay una guerra civil entre vosotros, los romanos y los griegos. Los Olímpicos están divididos entre sus dos naturalezas, llamados a ambos lados. Eso les hace ser un tanto esquizofrénicos, me temo. Dolores de cabeza y desorientación… —Pero no estamos en guerra —insistió Leo. —Eh, Leo —Hazel hizo una mueca—. Exceptuando el hecho de que has estado bombardeando recientemente parte de Nueva Roma. Leo se la quedó mirando, preguntándose de qué lado estaba. —¡No a propósito! —Lo sé…—dijo Hazel—, pero los romanos no se dan cuenta de ello. Y nos perseguirán en busca de represalias. Némesis se rió socarronamente. —Leo, escucha a la chica. Se acerca la guerra. Gea nos ha llevado a ello, con tu ayuda. ¿Y a que no adivinas a quién culpan los dioses? La boca de Leo sabía a carbonato de calcio. —A mí. La diosa rió. —Bueno, no te creas el ombligo del mundo. Tú eres sólo un peón en el tablero, Leo Valdez. Me refería al jugador que ha puesto en marcha esta ridícula búsqueda, juntando a los griegos y a los romanos. Los dioses culpan a Hera, o Juno, cómo queráis. La reina de los cielos ha huido del Olimpo para escapar de la ira de su familia. ¡No esperéis mucha más ayuda de vuestra patrona! A Leo le dolía la cabeza. Tenía sentimientos cruzados por Hera. Había estado de por medio en su vida desde que era un bebé, moldeando para servir su destino en aquella gran profecía, pero al menos había estado de su lado, más o menos. Si ahora estaba fuera de juego… —Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? —preguntó. —¿Por qué? ¡Para ofreceros mi ayuda! —Némesis sonrió maliciosamente. Leo miró a Hazel. Parecía como si le acabaran de ofrecer una serpiente gratis. —Tu ayuda —dijo Leo. —¡Por supuesto! —dijo la diosa—. Me encanta hacer caer a los orgullosos y a los poderosos, y no hay nadie que se lo merezca más que Gea y sus gigantes. Aún así, debo advertiros que no sufriré de éxito desmerecido. La buena suerte es una farsa. La rueda de la fortuna es un esquema de Ponzi. El éxito verdadero requiere de sacrificio. —¿Sacrificio? —la voz de Hazel era dura—. He perdido a mi madre. He muerto y he vuelto a la vida. Ahora mi hermano está desaparecido. ¿No es suficiente sacrificio para ti? Leo se sintió identificado. Quería gritar que también había perdido a su madre. Su vida entera había sido una miseria detrás de otra. Había perdido a su dragón; Festus. Casi se había matado a sí mismo intentando construir el Argo II. Ahora había bombardeado medio campamento romano, iniciando una guerra y quizá hubiera perdido la confianza de sus amigos. —Ahora mismo —dijo, intentando controlar su enfado—, todo lo que quiero es bronce celestial. —Oh, eso es simple —dijo Némesis—. Está pasada esa duna. Lo encontrarás junto a los corazoncitos. —Espera —dijo Hazel—. ¿Qué corazoncitos? Némesis se introdujo una galleta en la boca y se la tragó, con el papel y todo. —Ya veréis. Quizá os enseñen una lección, Hazel Levesque. La mayor parte de los héroes no pueden escapar a su naturaleza, aunque les hayan dado una segunda oportunidad—sonrió—. Y en cuanto a tu hermano Nico, no tienes demasiado tiempo. Veamos… ¿Hoy es 25 de junio? Sí, además de hoy, seis días más. Entonces morirá, junto con toda la ciudad de Roma. Los ojos de Hazel se abrieron de par en par. —¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? —Y en cuanto a ti, hijo del fuego —se giró a Leo—. Tu peor adversidad está por venir. Siempre serás un extraño, la séptima rueda. No encontrarás un lugar entre tus hermanos. Muy pronto, te enfrentarás a un problema que no podrás resolver, a pesar de que te podría ayudar… por un módico precio. Leo olió a humo. Se dio cuenta de que sus dedos estaban en llamas, y Hazel le miraba, alarmada. Se introdujo la mano en el bolsillo para extinguir las llamas. —Me gusta resolver mis propios problemas. —Muy bien —Némesis se limpió las migajas de las galletas de su chaqueta. —Pero… ¿de qué tipo de precio estaríamos hablando? La diosa se encogió de hombros. —Uno de mis hijos cambió un ojo por la habilidad de marcar la diferencia en el mundo. El estómago de Leo se revolvió. —¿Quieres… un ojo? —En tu caso, quizá sea mejor otro tipo de sacrificio. Pero algo igual de doloroso. Aquí. —le pasó una galleta de la fortuna sin romper—. Si necesitas una respuesta, rompe esto. Resolverá tu problema. La mano de Leo le temblaba mientras cogía la galleta. —¿Qué problema? —Lo sabrás a su debido momento. —No, gracias —dijo Leo, firmemente. Pero su mano, parecía tener vida propia, porque metió la galleta en su cinturón de herramientas. Némesis cogió otra galleta de su bolsa y la abrió. —"Tendrás que reconsiderar tus elecciones próximamente". Oh, me gusta esta. No hacen falta que cambie nada. Volvió a sellar la galleta y la lanzó a la cesta. —Muy pocos dioses os podrán ayudar en esta búsqueda. La mayoría están incapacitados, y su confusión sólo irá a peor. Una cosa podrá traer unidad al Olimpo de nuevo, un viejo error finalmente vengado. Ah, de hecho, eso sería maravilloso, ¡las balanzas finalmente equilibradas! Pero eso no sucederá a no ser que aceptes mi ayuda. —Supongo que no nos dirás de qué estás hablando —murmuró Hazel—. O por qué mi hermano Nico tiene seis días de vida. O porqué Roma va a ser destruida. Némesis se rió. Se levantó y se colgó la bolsa de galletitas sobre el hombro. —Oh, está todo encadenado, Hazel Levesque. Y en cuanto a mi oferta, Leo Valdez, piénsatelo. Eres un buen chico y trabajado. Podríamos hacer negocios. Pero os he entretenido demasiado. Deberías ir a ver el estanque reflectante antes de que se vaya la luz. Mi pobre chico maldito se vuelve… nervioso cuando se hace de noche. A Leo no le gustó cómo sonaba aquello, pero la diosa se subió a su moto. Aparentemente, era conducible, a pesar de aquellas ruedas con la forma de Pac- Man, porque Némesis encendió el motor y desapareció en una humareda oscura. Hazel se agachó. Todas las galletitas y los papeles habían desaparecido excepto por una tira de papel. La cogió y la leyó. —"Te verás a ti misma reflejada, y tendrás razones para estar desesperada". —Fantástico —dijo Leo—. Vamos a ver qué significa. —¿QUIÉN ES TÍA ROSA? —PREGUNTÓ HAZEL. Leo no quería hablar sobre ella. Las palabras de Némesis aún seguían resonando en sus oídos. Su cinturón de herramientas parecía ser más pesado desde que había metido la galleta de la fortuna: algo que era imposible. Sus bolsillos podían llevar cualquier cosa sin añadir peso extra. Incluso las cosas más frágiles nunca podrían romperse. Aún así, Leo creyó poderla sentir allí, arrastrándole, esperando a ser rota. —Es una historia muy larga —dijo—. Me abandonó después de que mi madre muriera y me dio en acogida. —Lo siento. —Oh, bueno…—Leo quería cambiar de tema desesperadamente—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué ha dicho Némesis sobre tu hermano? Hazel parpadeó como si le hubiera entrado un poco de sal en los ojos. —Nico… me encontró en el Inframundo. Me trajo de vuelta al mundo mortal y convenció a los romanos del Campamento Júpiter para que me aceptaran. Le debo mi segunda oportunidad en la vida. Si Némesis está en lo cierto y Nico está en peligro… tengo que ayudarle. —Claro —dijo Leo, aunque la idea le hacía sentirse incómodo. Dudó que la diosa de la venganza diera alguna vez un consejo de todo corazón—. ¿Y qué ha dicho Némesis acerca de que tu hermano tiene seis días de vida y que Roma sería destruida? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ha querido decir? —Ninguna —admitió Hazel—. Pero tengo miedo de que… Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera pensando, decidió no compartirlo. Subió por una gran roca para obtener una mejor vista. Leo intentó seguirla y perdió el equilibrio. Hazel agarró su mano. Le empujó hacia arriba y se encontraron en lo alto de la roca, agarrados por las manos, cara a cara. Los ojos de Hazel brillaban como el oro. "El oro es fácil", había dicho. No le parecía así a Leo, no cuando la miraba. Se preguntó quién debía ser Sammy. Leo tenía una extraña sospecha de que debería saberlo, pero que no podía colocar el nombre. Quienquiera que fuera, tenía suerte ya que Hazel se preocupaba por él. —Eh, gracias —le soltó la mano, pero siguieron estando tan juntos que podía notar el calor de su respiración. Definitivamente no parecía una persona muerta. —Cuando estábamos hablando con Némesis—dijo Hazel, incómoda—, tus manos… vi llamas. —Sí —dijo—. Es un poder de Hefesto. Normalmente puedo mantenerlo bajo control. —Oh —puso una mano protectora en su chaqueta tejana, como si estuviera a punto de cantar el himno nacional. Leo tuvo la sensación de que quería apartarse de él, pero el pedrusco era demasiado pequeño. Genial, pensó. Otra persona que cree que soy un friki aterrador. Él miró por la isla. La costa opuesta estaba a unos cientos de metros de allí. Entre ellos y allí habían unas dunas y montones de pedruscos, pero nada que se pareciera a un estanque reflectante. "Siempre serás el extraño" le había dicho Némesis, "la séptima rueda. Nunca encontrarás un lugar entre tus hermanos". También podría haber vertido ácido sulfúrico en sus oídos. Leo no necesitaba que nadie le dijera que era el que sobraba. Se había pasado meses solo en el Búnker 9 en el Campamento Mestizo, trabajando en su barco mientras sus amigos entrenaban juntos y compartían comidas y jugaban a capturar la bandera por placer. Incluso sus dos mejores amigos, Piper y Jason, a veces le trataban como a un extraño. Desde que habían comenzado a salir, su idea de "aprovechar el tiempo" no incluía a Leo. Su otro único amigo, el dragón Festus, había quedado reducido a un mascarón de proa cuando su disco de control se destruyó en su última aventura. Leo no tenía las habilidades técnicas para repararlo. "La séptima rueda". Leo había oído hablar de una quinta rueda, la sobrante, una pieza inútil en un equipo. Supuso que una séptima tenía que ser aún peor. Creyó que quizá aquella búsqueda podía ser un nuevo inicio para él. Todo su trabajo en el Argo II merecería la pena. Tendría seis buenos amigos que le admirarían y le apreciarían e irían navegando al atardecer para luchar contra los gigantes. Quizá, había esperado Leo, incluso pudiera encontrar una novia. "Haz los cálculos", se dijo a sí mismo. Némesis tenía razón. Podría formar parte de un grupo de siete, pero aún así seguía solo. Había disparado a los romanos y llevado a sus amigos nada más que a problemas. "Nunca encontrarás un lugar entre tus hermanos". —¿Leo? —le preguntó Hazel, amablemente—. No te tomes en serio lo que Némesis ha dicho. Frunció el ceño. —¿Y si es verdad? —Es la diosa de la venganza —le recordó Hazel—. Quizá está de nuestro lado, quizá no; pero ella existe para extender el resentimiento. Leo deseó poderse deshacer de los sentimientos así de fácil, pero no podía. Aún así, no era culpa de Hazel. —Deberíamos ir —dijo—. Me pregunto qué quiso decir Némesis acerca de acabar antes del anochecer. Hazel miró al sol, que estaba poniéndose por el horizonte. —Y quién es el chico maldito que ella ha mencionado. Debajo de ellos, una voz dijo: —Chico maldito que ella ha mencionado. A primera vista, Leo no vio a nadie. Entonces sus ojos se ajustaron. Se dio cuenta de que una joven estaba a cinco metros de la base del peñasco. Vestía una túnica al estilo griego del mismo color que las rocas. Su pelo ralo estaba entre el marrón, el rubio y el gris, por lo que se mezclaba con la hierba seca. No era invisible, pero estaba perfectamente camuflada con el entorno mientras se movía. Incluso entonces, Leo tuvo problemas para encontrarla. Su cara era bonita, pero no recordable. De hecho, cada vez que Leo parpadeaba, no podía recordar cómo era, y tenía que concentrarse a encontrarla de nuevo. —Hola —dijo Hazel—. ¿Quién eres? —¿Quién eres? —respondió la chica. Su voz sonaba cansada, como si estuviera cansada de responder aquella pregunta. Hazel y Leo intercambiaron miradas. Con el curro de semidiós, nunca sabías qué te podías encontrar. Cada nueve veces sobre diez, no era nada bueno. Una chica ninja camuflada con los tonos de la tierra no era algo con lo que Leo quisiera tratar justo entonces. —¿Tú eres el chico maldito que Némesis mencionó? —preguntó Leo—. Pero tú eres una chica. —Tú eres una chica —dijo la chica. —¿Perdón? —dijo Leo. —¿Perdón? —repitió la chica, triste. —Estás repitiendo…—se detuvo Leo—. Oh. Espera. Hazel, ¿no había algún mito sobre una chica que repetía todo…? —Eco —dijo Hazel. —Eco —coincidió la chica. La chica se movió, con su vestido cambiando con el paisaje. Sus ojos eran del color del agua salada. Leo intentó memorizar sus rasgos, pero no pudo. —No recuerdo el mito —admitió—. ¿Estabas maldita con repetir lo último que oías? —Que oías —dijo Eco. —Pobrecita —dijo Hazel—. Si recuerdo bien, ¿te lo hizo una diosa? —Te lo hizo una diosa —confirmó Eco. Leo se rascó la cabeza. —Pero eso fue hace cientos de… Oh. Eres una de las mortales que ha venido de vuelta de las Puertas de la Muerte. Estaría bien que dejáramos de encontrarnos con gente muerta. —Gente muerta —dijo Eco, como si le estuviera regañando. Se dio cuenta de que Hazel tenía la mirada caída. —Oh, lo siento —murmuró—. No me refería decirlo así. —Así —Eco señaló hacia la costa opuesta de la isla. —¿Quieres enseñarnos algo? —preguntó Hazel. Bajó del peñasco y Leo la siguió. Incluso estando cerca, Eco era difícil de ver. De hecho, parecía ser más invisible cuanto más te la quedabas mirando. —¿Estás segura de que eres real? —preguntó—. Me refiero, ¿de carne y hueso? —De carne y hueso —ella le tocó la cara a Leo y le hizo tener un escalofrío. Sus dedos eran cálidos. —Así que… ¿tienes que repetirlo todo? —preguntó. —Todo. Leo no pudo evitar sonreír. —Eso puede ser divertido. —Divertido —dijo, infelizmente. —Elefantes azules. —Elefantes azules. —Bésame, tonto. —Tonto. —¡Eh! —¡Eh! —Leo —pidió Hazel—, no te burles de ella. —No te burles de ella—coincidió Eco. —Vale, vale —dijo Leo, aunque tuvo que aguantarse las ganas. No todos los días te encontrabas con alguien que repitiera todo lo que decías—. Así que, ¿a qué estabas señalando? ¿Necesitas nuestra ayuda? —Ayuda —coincidió Eco. Les hizo señales para que la siguieran y fueron hacia la costa. Leo pudo seguirla por el movimiento de la hierba y el movimiento de su vestido mientras cambiaba para confundirse con las rocas. —Será mejor que nos demos prisa —dijo Hazel—. O la perderemos. Encontraron el problema, si llamas problema a una masa de chicas guapas. Eco les llevó hasta una marisma de hierba con la forma de un cráter de meteorito, con un pequeño estanque en el centro. Reunidas alrededor del borde del agua había unas cuantas docenas de ninfas. Al menos, Leo supuso que debían ser ninfas. Como las del Campamento Mestizo, vestían vestidos tenues. Iban descalzas y tenían rasgos élficos, y su piel tenía un tinte ligeramente verde. Leo no entendió qué estaban haciendo, pero estaban reunidas en un único lugar, mirando hacia el estanque y pegando saltitos para poder ver mejor. Algunas sujetaban móviles con cámaras, intentando hacer una fotografía por encima de las cabezas de las demás. Leo nunca había visto a ninfas con teléfonos. Se preguntó si estaban buscando a un cadáver. Si fuera así, ¿por qué estaban tan emocionadas y se reían tanto? —¿A qué están mirando? —se preguntó Leo. —Mirando—suspiró Eco. —La única forma de saberlo es…—Hazel se encaminó hacia delante y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud—. Perdón. Lo siento. Paso, por favor. —¡Eh! —se quejó una ninfa—. ¡Estábamos aquí primero! —Sí —dijo otra—. Él no estará interesado en ti. La segunda ninfa tenía unos gigantescos corazones rojos pintados en sus mejillas. Por encima de su vestido, vestía una camiseta que leía: ¡OH DIOS MÍO, AMO A N! —Trabajo de semidioses —dijo Leo, intentando sonar oficiales—. Haced espacio, gracias. Las ninfas gruñeron, pero se apartaron para revelar a un joven arrodillado junto al borde del estanque, mirando constantemente el agua. Leo normalmente no prestaba demasiada atención a la apariencia de los demás chicos. Suponía que eso venía de pasar tanto tiempo junto a Jason, alto, rubio, musculoso y básicamente todo lo que Leo nunca podría ser. Leo estaba acostumbrando a que las chicas no se fijaran en él. Al menos, nunca encontraría a una chica que se interesara en él por su físico. Esperó que su personalidad y su sentido del humor hicieran eso algún día, aunque aún no habían funcionado. De cualquier amanera, Leo no pudo ignorar el hecho de que el chico en el estanque era un tipo súper apuesto. Tenía la cara cincelada con unos labios y unos ojos que estaban entre la belleza femenina y la masculina. El pelo oscuro le caía sobre su frente. Debía de tener entre los diecisiete y los veinte, era difícil decirlo, pero tenía el cuerpo de un bailarín: brazos largos y gráciles y piernas musculosas, una postura perfecta y un aura de tranquilidad. Vestía una camiseta lisa y blanca y unos tejanos, con un arco y un carcaj atados a su espalda. Las armas, obviamente, no habían sido usadas en mucho tiempo ya que las flechas estaban cubiertas de polvo y una araña había tejido su red en lo alto del arco. Mientras Leo se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que la cara del chico era extrañamente dorada. Con el atardecer, la luz incidía en un gran pedazo de bronce celestial que descansaba en el fondo del estanque, bañando los rasgos de Don Bellezón con un brillo suave. El chico parecía estar fascinado con su reflejo en el metal. Hazel tragó aire. —Es guapísimo. A su alrededor, las ninfas chillaron y aplaudieron, de acuerdo con ella. —Lo soy —dijo el joven, débilmente, con su mirada fija en el agua—. Soy muy guapo. Una de las ninfas enseñó la pantalla de su iPhone. —Su último vídeo de Youtube tiene ya un millón de visitas en una hora. ¡Creo que yo soy la responsable de la mitad! Las otras ninfas rieron, tímidamente. —¿Vídeo de Youtube? —preguntó Leo—. ¿Qué hace en el vídeo ¿Cantar? —¡No, tonto! —le reprendió la ninfa—. Antes era un príncipe, y un maravilloso cazador y todo eso. Pero eso no importa. Ahora él… bueno, ¡mira! —le enseñó a Leo el vídeo. Era exactamente lo que estaban viendo en la vida real: el chico mirándose a sí mismo en el reflejo del agua. —¡Está tan bueno! —dijo otra chica. Su camiseta leía: Esposa de Narciso. —¿Narciso? —preguntó Leo. —Narciso —coincidió Eco, tristemente. Leo se había olvidado de que Eco estaba allí. Aparentemente, tampoco ninguna de las ninfas la había notado. —¡Oh, tú no otra vez! —la "Esposa de Narciso" intentó apartar a Eco, pero se equivocó y acabó empujando a un montón de ninfas. —¡Ya tuviste tu oportunidad, Eco! —dijo la ninfa del iPhone—. ¡Te rechazó hace cuatro mil años! Ya te debería de haber quedado claro que no eres suficientemente buena para él. —Para él —dijo Eco, amargamente. —Esperad —Hazel tuvo obvios problemas para poder apartar la vista de aquél chico apuesto, pero finalmente pudo—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué Eco nos ha traído hasta aquí? Una ninfa puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba sujetando un rotulador permanente y un póster doblado de Narciso. —Eco era una ninfa como nosotras, tiempo atrás, ¡pero era una charlatana! No dejaba de cotillear y de bla, bla, bla, todo el rato. —¡Por supuesto! —añadió otra ninfa—. Ya sabéis, ¿quién podría aguantar eso? Justo el otro día, le dije a Cleopeia, ¿la que vive en el peñasco a mi lado? Le dije: Deja de cotillear o acabarás como Eco. ¡Cleopeia es una bocazas! ¿Has oído lo que dijo acerca de la ninfa de las nubes y el sátiro? —¡Por supuesto! —dijo la ninfa del póster—. Así que, de cualquier manera, como castigo por no dejar de hablar, Hera maldijo a Eco para que solo pudiera repetir cosas, lo que estuvo bien para nosotras. Pero entonces Eco se enamoró de nuestro apuestísimo joven, Narciso, como si él fuera a darse cuenta alguna vez de ella. —¡Ni que fuera alguien! —repitieron una docena de ninfas. —Ahora tiene la extraña idea de que necesita ser salvado —dijo la "Esposa de Narciso" —. Debería largarse. —Largarse —le respondió Eco. —Estoy muy contenta de que Narciso esté vivo de nuevo —dijo otra ninfa con un vestido gris. Tenía las palabras NARCISO + LAIEA escritas en sus brazos con rotulador negro—. ¡Es el mejor! ¡Y está en mi territorio! —Eh, espera, Laiea —dijo su amiga—. Yo soy la ninfa del estanque. Tú sólo eres la ninfa de la piedra. —Bueno, yo soy la ninfa de la hierba —protestó otra. —No, obviamente, él está aquí por las flores —dijo otra—. ¡Esas son mías! La multitud entera comenzó a discutir mientras Narciso miraba el lago, ignorándolas. —¡Esperad! —gritó Leo—. ¡Señoritas, esperad! Tengo que preguntarle algo a Narciso. Lentamente las ninfas se calmaron y volvieron a hacer fotos. Leo se arrodilló junto al chico apuesto. —Bueno, Narciso. ¿Qué tal? —¿Podrías moverte? —le dijo Narciso, distraídamente—. Me estás arruinando la vista. Leo miró el agua. Vio su propio reflejo junto al de Narciso en la superficie del bronce sumergido. Leo no quiso quedarse mirando su propio reflejo. Comparado con Narciso, parecía un trol subterráneo. Pero no había duda de que el metal era bronce celestial, un pedazo circular, de unos dos metros de diámetro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en aquél estanque? Leo no estaba seguro. El bronce celestial aparecía en lugares extraños. Había oído que muchas partes venían de los talleres de su padre. Hefesto perdía su temperamento cuando sus proyectos no funcionaban y lanzaba aquellos pedazos al mundo mortal. Aquella pieza parecía haber estado hecha como para ser el escudo de algún dios, pero que no había quedado bien moldeada. Si Leo pudiera llevarla al barco, sería bronce suficiente como para poder reparar el barco. —Claro, una buena vista —dijo Leo—. Es genial y eso, pero como no lo estás usando, ¿te importaría si me llevara este trozo de bronce? —No —dijo Narciso—. Le amo. Es muy apuesto. Leo miró para ver si las ninfas estaban riéndose. Aquello tenía que ser una gran broma. Pero estaban ovacionándole y asintiendo, estando de acuerdo. Sólo Hazel parecía estar consternada. Se rascaba la nariz como si hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que Narciso olía peor de lo que parecía. —Tío —le dijo Leo a Narciso—. ¿Te das cuenta de que te estás viendo a ti mismo en el reflejo, verdad? —Soy tan genial —suspiró Narciso. Alargó una mano hacia el agua, pero retrocedió—. No, no puedo hacer ondas. Eso arruina la imagen. Guau… soy tan genial. —Sí —murmuró Leo—. Pero si me llevo el bronce, podrás seguir viéndote en el agua. O aquí…—metió su mano en el cinturón y sacó un espejo sencillo del tamaño de un monóculo—. Te lo cambio. Narciso agarró el espejo, a regañadientes y se admiró a sí mismo. —¿Incluso tú llevas una fotografía mía? No te culpo. Soy precioso. Gracias. —dejó el espejo en el suelo y volvió su atención al estanque—. Pero aquí tengo una vista mucho mejor. Los colores me pegan, ¿no crees? —¡Oh, dioses, sí! —gritó una ninfa—. ¡Cásate conmigo, Narciso! —¡No, a mí! —gritó otra—. ¿Me firmarás el póster? —¡No, firma mi camiseta! —¡No, firma mi frente! —¡No, firma mi…! —¡BASTA! —espetó Hazel. —¡Basta! —coincidió Eco. Leo había perdido de vista a Eco de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba arrodillada al otro lado de Narciso, moviendo su mano delante de su cara como si intentara romper su concentración. Narciso ni parpadeó. El club de fans de ninfas intentó apartar a Hazel a empujones, pero sacó su espada de caballería y las obligó a retroceder. —¡Reacciona! —gritó. —No se fijará en tu espada —se quejó la ninfa del póster. —No se casará contigo —dijo la chica del iPhone—. ¡Y no os podéis llevar ese espejo de bronce! ¡Es lo que le mantiene ahí! —Todas vosotras sois ridículas —dijo Hazel—. ¡Sólo se quiere a sí mismo! ¿Cómo os puede gustar? —Puede gustar —suspiró Eco, mientras seguía moviendo su mano delante de la cara del chico. Las otras suspiraron con ella. —Estoy tan bueno —dijo Narciso, animado. —Narciso, escucha —Hazel mantuvo la espada levantada—. Eco nos ha traído aquí para ayudarte. ¿Verdad, Eco? —Eco—dijo Eco. —¿Quién? —dijo Narciso. —La única chica que le importa lo que le pase, al parecer—dijo Hazel—. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando moriste? Narciso frunció el ceño. —Yo… no. Eso no puede ser. Yo soy demasiado importante como para morir. —Moriste por mirarte a ti mismo —insistió Hazel—. Ahora recuerdo tu historia. Némesis fue la diosa que te maldijo, porque rompiste demasiados corazones. Tu castigo fue enamorarte de tu propio reflejo. —Me quiero mucho, mucho—coincidió Narciso. —Y finalmente moriste —siguió Hazel—. No sé qué versión de la historia es la verdadera, si te ahogaste y te convertiste en una flor que flotaba en el agua o… Eco, ¿cuál era? —¿Cuál era? —dijo ella, desesperanzada. Leo se puso de pie. —No importa. La cosa es que estás vivo de nuevo, tío. Tienes una segunda oportunidad. Es eso lo que nos está diciendo Némesis. Puedes levantarte y llevar tu propia vida. Eco está intentando salvarte. O puedes quedarte aquí y seguir mirando tu reflejo hasta que mueras de nuevo. —¡Quédate ahí! —gritaron todas las ninfas. —¡Cásate conmigo antes de que te mueras! —gritó otra. Narciso negó con la cabeza. —Sólo quiero mi reflejo. No te culpo, pero no puedes tenerlo. Me pertenezco. Hazel suspiró, exasperada. Miró al sol, que estaba poniéndose demasiado rápido. Entonces señaló con su espada al borde del cráter. —Leo, ¿podemos hablar un minuto? —Excúsanos —le dijo Leo a Narciso—. Eco, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? —Venir con nosotros —confirmó Eco. Las ninfas se reunieron alrededor de Narciso de nuevo y comenzaron a grabar nuevos vídeos y a hacer más fotos. Hazel les guió hasta estar fuera del alcance de oídos ajenos. —Némesis tenía razón —dijo—. Algunos semidioses no pueden evitar su naturaleza. Narciso va a quedarse ahí hasta que muera de nuevo. —No —dijo Leo. —No —coincidió Eco. —Necesitamos ese bronce —dijo Leo—. Si nos lo llevamos, puede que le dé una razón a Narciso para reaccionar. Eco podría tener la oportunidad de salvarle. —La oportunidad de salvarle —dijo Eco, animada. Hazel clavó su espada en la arena. —También podremos tener a unas cuantas ninfas bastante enfadadas con nosotros —dijo—. Y Narciso puede que siga sabiendo cómo disparar su arco. Leo se planteó aquello. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse. Némesis había mencionado que Narciso se volvía "revoltoso" cuando oscurecía, probablemente porque ya no podía ver su reflejo. Leo no quería quedarse por allí lo suficiente como para saber a qué se refería la diosa por "revoltoso". Ya había tenido experiencias con multitudes de ninfas alocadas y no quería repetir. —Hazel —dijo—, tu poder con los metales preciosos, ¿puedes únicamente detectarlos o también puedes atraerlos hacia a ti? Ella frunció el ceño. —A veces puedo atraerlo hacia mí. Nunca lo he intentado con una pieza de bronce celestial tan grande. Puede que sea capaz de atraerlo a través de la tierra, pero tengo que estar bastante cerca. Me llevaría bastante concentración y no sería demasiado rápido. —Sería demasiado rápido —advirtió Eco. Leo maldijo. Había esperado poder volver al barco tranquilamente y Hazel podría teletransportar el bronce celestial a una distancia segura. —Está bien —dijo—. Tenemos que intentar algo arriesgado. Hazel, ¿qué te parece atraer el bronce celestial desde aquí? Puedes hacerlo hundirse en la arena y atraerlo hacia ti haciendo un túnel, entonces lo cogerías y correrías hacia el barco. —Pero Narciso se está mirando todo el rato —dijo. —Todo el rato —repitió Eco. —Ese será mi trabajo —dijo leo, odiando su propio plan justo entonces—. Eco y yo seremos la distracción. —¿Distracción? —preguntó Eco. —Te lo explicaré —le prometió Leo—. ¿Estás dispuesta? —Dispuesta —dijo Eco. —Genial —dijo Leo—. Ahora, vamos a ver si no morimos. LEO SE VOLVIÓ LOCO para hacerse un cambio radical. Sacó del cinturón caramelitos de menta y un par de gafas de soldar. Las gafas no eran exactamente gafas de sol, pero tendrían que parecerlo. Se subió las mangas de su camiseta. Usó una máquina de aceita para engrasarse el pelo. Se metió una llave inglesa en su bolsillo trasero (aunque no supo por qué) e hizo que Hazel le dibujara un tatuaje en su bíceps con un rotulador: LO MEJOR DE TODO, con una calavera y huesos cruzados. —¿En qué demonios estás pensando? —sonaba bastante nerviosa. —Intento no pensar —admitió Leo—. Interfiere en mi locura. Concéntrate en atraer ese bronce celestial. Eco, ¿estás lista? —Listo —dijo. Leo respiró hondo. Marchó pavoneándose hacia el estanque, esperando que pareciera increíble y no un amasijo de nervios. —¡Leo es el más guay! —gritó. —¡Leo es el más guay! —repitió Eco. —Sí, nenas, ¡venid a verme! —¡Venid a verme! —dijo Eco. —¡Dejad paso al rey! —¡Al rey! —¡Narciso es débil! —¡Débil! La multitud de ninfas se dispersaron, sorprendidas. Flexionó sus bíceps, a pesar de que no tuviera demasiado que flexionar, y enseñó su tatuaje de "LO MEJOR DE TODO". Consiguió la atención de las ninfas, sólo porque estaban atendidas, pero Narciso seguía fijo en su propio reflejo. —¿Sabéis lo feo que es Narciso? —preguntó Leo a la multitud—. Es tan feo, que cuando nació su madre creyó que era un centauro inverso, con trasero de caballo de cara. Algunas de las ninfas dieron un grito ahogado. Narciso frunció el ceño, a pesar de estaba atento vagamente por un mosquito que le zumbaba alrededor de la cabeza. —¿Sabéis por qué su arco tiene telarañas? —siguió Leo—. Lo usa para cazar chicas, ¡y aún así no tiene ninguna! Una de las ninfas rió. Las otras rápidamente la hicieron callarse. Narciso se giró y frunció el ceño mirando a Leo. —¿Quién eres? —¡Soy el Gran y Gigantesco Tío Genial, colega! —dijo Leo—. Soy Leo Valdez, el supremo malote. ¡Y las chicas adoran a los malotes! —¡Adoran a los malotes! —dijo Eco, con un chillido convincente. Leo sacó un bolígrafo y autografió el brazo de una de las ninfas. —¡Narciso es un perdedor! Es tan débil, que no puede ni doblar un pañuelo de seda. Es tan patético, que cuando buscas patético en Wikipedia, sale una foto de Narciso, lo único que la foto es tan fea, que nadie la mira. Narciso alzó sus apuestas cejas. Su cara estaba volviéndose del broncíneo al rojo salmón. Por un momento, se había olvidado por completo del estanque y Leo pudo ver el pedazo de bronce hundiéndose en la arena. —¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Narciso—. Soy maravilloso. Todo el mundo lo sabe. —Maravilloso de puro asco —dijo Leo—. Si yo diera tanto asco como tú, me ahogaría a mí mismo. Ah, espera que ya lo has hecho. Entonces otra ninfa rió. Y luego otra. Narciso gruñó, lo que le hizo ser un poco menos guapo. Mientras tanto Leo sonrió y meneó sus cejas por dentro de sus gafas y movió sus manos, pidiendo un aplauso. —¡Eso es! —dijo—. ¡El equipo Leo, el mejor! —¡El equipo Leo, el mejor! —gritó Eco. Se había infiltrado en la multitud de ninfas, y como era tan difícil de ver, las ninfas aparentemente creyeron que era una de las suyas la que había gritado. —¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Soy increíble! —gritó Leo. —¡Increíble! —gritó Eco. —Es gracioso —se atrevió una ninfa. —Y mono, igual que un esqueleto —dijo otra. —¿Esqueleto? —preguntó—. Cariño, yo inventé lo esquelético. Esquelético es lo más hoy en día. Y yo soy esquelético. ¿Pero Narciso? Es tan perdedor que ni siquiera el Inframundo le quería. No pudo conseguir que esas chicas fantasmas salieran con él. —¡AJ! —dijo una ninfa. —¡AJ! —dijo Eco, estando de acuerdo. —¡Basta! —Narciso se levantó—. ¡Esto no es cierto! Esta persona no es, obviamente, increíble, así que tiene que… —rebuscó en su cabeza para las palabras exactas. Probablemente había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había hablado sobre algo que no fuera él—. Tiene que estar engañándonos. Aparentemente Narciso no era estúpido. En su cara apareció la comprensión. Se giró hacia el estanque. —¡El espejo de bronce se ha ido! ¡Mi reflejo! ¡Dadmelo! —¡Equipo Leo! —gritó una de las ninfas. Pero las otras se giraron hacia Narciso. —¡Yo soy el guapo! —insistió Narciso—. ¡Ha robado mi espejo y me voy a ir a no ser que me lo traiga de vuelta! Las chicas aguantaron la respiración. Una señaló: —¡Ahí! Hazel estaba en lo alto del cráter, corriendo todo lo rápido que pudo mientras sujetaba un gran pedazo de bronce. —¡Tráelo de vuelta! —dijo una ninfa. Probablemente, en contra de su voluntad, Eco murmuró. —Tráelo de vuelta. —¡Sí! —Narciso se descolgó el arco y agarró una flecha de su carcaj polvoroso—. La primera que consiga ese bronce, me gustará tanto casi como me gusto a mí mismo. ¡Quizá pueda besarla, justo después de besar a mi propio reflejo! —¡Oh, dioses! —gritaron las ninfas. —¡Y matad a esos semidioses! —añadió Narciso, sonriendo apuestamente a Leo—. ¡No son tan geniales como yo! Leo podía correr bastante rápido cuando alguien intentaba matarle. Y por desgracia, tenía mucha práctica. Alcanzó a Hazel, algo que era fácil, ya que no había llegado muy allá cargando 23 kilos de bronce celestial. Cogió un lado del metal y miró hacia atrás. Narciso estaba cargando una flecha, pero era tan vieja y tan oxidada que se rompió en pedazos. —¡Oh! —gritó, de forma muy atractiva—. ¡Mi manicura! Normalmente las ninfas eran muy rápidas, al menos las del Campamento Mestizo lo eran, pero aquellas estaban cargadas con pósters, camisetas y otros productos de Narciso. Las ninfas tampoco no eran muy buenas trabajando en equipo. Seguían chocándose las unas con las otras, empujándose y pisándose. Eco empeoró las cosas entre ellas, empujando y placando todas las que podía. Aún así, se acercaban rápidamente. —¡Llama a Arión! —tosió Leo. —¡Ya lo he hecho! —dijo Hazel. Corrieron hasta la playa. Llegaron al borde del agua y podían ver el Argo II, pero no había forma de llegar hasta allí. Estaba demasiado lejos para nadar, incluso si no cargaran con el bronce. Leo se giró. La multitud se acercaba por encima de las dunas, Narciso en cabeza, sujetando su arco como el sable de un general dirigiendo el ejército. Las ninfas habían conjurado otro tipo de armas. Algunas agarraban rocas. Otras tenían varas de madera pobladas de flores. Y unas ninfas acuáticas tenían pistolas de agua, algo que no era demasiado aterrador, pero aún así la mirada de sus ojos era cruel. —Oh, colega —murmuró Leo, haciendo fuego con su mano libre—. La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no es mi fuerte. —Agarra el bronce celestial —Hazel alzó su espada—. ¡Ponte detrás de mí! —¡Ponte detrás de mí! —repitió Eco. La chica camuflada estaba ahora al principio de la multitud. Se había detenido delante de Leo y se giró, abriendo sus brazos como si quisiera defenderle personalmente. —¿Eco? —Leo apenas podía hablar porque le faltaba la respiración—. Eres una ninfa muy valiente. —¿Ninfa valiente? —lo repitió en forma de pregunta. —Estoy orgulloso de tenerte en el equipo Leo—dijo—. Si sobrevivimos a esto, deberías olvidarte de Narciso. —¿Olvidarte de Narciso? —dijo, extrañada. —Eres demasiado buena para él. Las ninfas les rodearon en un semicírculo. —¡Traición! —dijo Narciso—. ¡No me quieren, chicas! ¿Y todas me queréis, verdad? —¡Sí! —las chicas gritaron, excepto una ninfa confusa con un vestido amarillo que gritó: —¡Equipo Leo! —¡Matadle! —ordenó Narciso. Las ninfas se adelantaron, pero la arena delante de ellas explotó. Arión apareció de la nada, rodeando la multitud tan rápidamente que creó una tormenta de arena, bañando a las ninfas con sal blanca, haciéndoles cerrar los ojos. —¡Me encanta este caballo! —gritó Leo. Las ninfas se estremecieron, tosiendo y atragantándose. Narciso se giró, cegado, agitando su arco como si intentara golpear una piñata. Hazel se subió a la silla de montar, colocó el bronce encima de la espalda del caballo y le ofreció una mano a Leo. —¡No podemos dejar a Eco! —dijo Leo. —Dejar a Eco —repitió la ninfa. Sonrió y por primera vez Leo pudo ver claramente su cara. Era muy guapa. Sus ojos eran más azules de lo que se había dado cuenta hasta entonces. ¿Cómo podía habérsele pasado ese detalle? —¿Por qué? —preguntó Leo—. ¿No creerás que aún puedes salvar a Narciso? —Salvar a Narciso —dijo, confiada. Y aunque fuera sólo el eco, Leo diría que lo había dicho a propósito. Le habían dado una segunda oportunidad en la vida, y estaba lista para usarla para salvar al chico al que quería, aunque fuera tarado (guapo, eso sí) inútil. Leo quiso protestar, pero Eco se inclinó y le besó en la mejilla, entonces le empujó hacia el caballo, cariñosamente. —¡Leo, vamos! —le llamó Hazel. Las otras ninfas comenzaron a recuperarse. Se sacaron la cal de los ojos, que ahora brillaban con un color verde llenos de furia. Leo miró a Eco de nuevo, pero se había disuelto con el paisaje. —Sí —dijo, con la garganta seca—. Sí, vale. Se subió detrás de Hazel. Arión cabalgó por el agua, con las ninfas detrás de ellos gritándoles y Narciso gritando: —¡Traedme de vuelta! ¡Traedme de vuelta! Mientras Arión corría hacia el Argo II, Leo recordó lo que Némesis le había dicho sobre Eco y Narciso: "Quizá te puedan dar una lección". Leo creyó que había hablado de Narciso, pero ahora supuso que la verdadera lección para él era Eco, invisible para sus hermanas, maldita por amar a alguien que no sabía que existía. "Una séptima rueda". Intentó sacarse de encima aquel pensamiento. Se pegó al bronce como si fuera un escudo. Estaba centrado en no olvidar nunca el rostro de Eco. Se merecía al menos una persona que la hubiera visto y supiera lo buena que era. Leo cerró sus ojos, pero el recuerdo de su sonrisa ya se estaba disolviendo. PIPER NO QUERÍA USAR LA DAGA. Pero sentada en el camarote de Jason, esperando a que se despertara, se sentía sola e inútil. La cara de Jason era tan pálida, que podría haber estado muerto. Recordó el horrible sonido del ladrillo chocando contra su frente, una agresión que había tenido lugar sólo porque intentó protegerla de los romanos. Incluso con néctar y ambrosía que se las habían apañado para darle, Piper no podía estar segura de que estaría bien cuando se despertara. ¿Qué pasaba si había perdido sus recuerdos de nuevo, pero esta vez, los recuerdos sobre ella? Eso sería el truco más cruel que los dioses hubieran hecho con ella, y ya habían hecho algunos bastante crueles. Oía a Gleeson Hedge en su habitación, en la puerta de al lado, tarareando una canción militar, Bandas y estrellas, ¿quizás? Como la televisión por satélite había sido desactivada, el sátiro estaría en la cama de su camarote leyendo consejos en la revista Pistolas y municiones. No era una mala carabina, pero era, probablemente, la cabra más belicosa que Piper hubiera conocido nunca. Por supuesto, estaba agradecida con el sátiro. Había ayudado a su padre, el actor de cine Tristán McLean, después de que hubiera sido secuestrado por los gigantes el invierno pasado. Unas semanas antes, Hedge le había pedido a su novia, Mellie, que se encargara de vigilar a McLean en su casa para que pudiera ir con ellos a ayudar en la misión. El entrenador Hedge había intentado hacer que todo aquello de volver al Campamento Mestizo era idea suya, pero Piper sospechaba que había más en todo aquello. Durante las últimas semanas, siempre que Piper llamaba a casa, su padre y Mellie le habían preguntado qué iba mal. Quizá algo en su voz se lo había advertido. Piper no podía hablar de las visiones que había tenido. Eran demasiado molestas. Además, su padre había bebido una poción que había borrado todos sus recuerdos sobre los semidioses de su memoria. Pero aún así podía saber cuándo ella estaba preocupada y estaba bastante segura de que su padre había animado al entrenador para que la vigilara. No debería levantar la daga. Sólo le haría sentirse peor. Finalmente, la tentación fue demasiado. Desenfundó a Katoptris. No parecía demasiado especial, sólo una hoja triangular con un mango sin adornar, pero perteneció tiempo atrás a Helena de Troya. El nombre de la daga significaba: "cristal para mirar". Piper miró la hoja de bronce. A primera vista, sólo vio a su reflejo. Entonces una luz cruzó el metal. Vio una multitud de semidioses romanos reunidos en el foro. El chico rubio que se parecía a un espantapájaros, Octavian, estaba hablando a la multitud, agitando su puño. Piper no podía oírle, pero el gesto era obvio: ¡Tenemos que matar a esos griegos! Reyna, la pretor, estaba de pie a un lado, con su cara seria sin emoción alguna. ¿Resentimiento? ¿Enfado? Piper no estaba segura. Se había preparado para odiar a Reyna, pero no pudo. Durante el festival en el foro, Piper había admirado la forma en la que Reyna se callaba sus emociones. Reyna había estado midiendo la relación de Piper y Jason desde un principio. Como hija de Afrodita, Piper podía saber cosas como aquellas. Aunque Reyna se mantuvo educada y bajo control. Puso las necesidades del campamento por encima de sus emociones. Les había dado a los griegos una oportunidad justa… hasta que el Argo II había comenzado a destruir su ciudad. Casi la hizo sentir culpable por ser la novia de Jason, a pesar de que aquello era una estupidez. Jason nunca había sido el novio de Reyna, no de verdad. Quizá Reyna no fuera tan mala, pero no importaba. La habían liado con la petición de paz. El poder de Piper de persuadir había, por primera vez, dado nada más que cosas malas. ¿Su secreto más profundo? Que quizá no lo hubiera intentado demasiado. Piper nunca había querido ser amiga de los romanos. Estaba demasiado preocupada de perder a Jason en post de su nueva vida. Quizá, inconscientemente, no había puesto toda la carne en el asador con sus hechizos orales. Ahora Jason estaba herido y el barco casi había sido destruido. Y según su daga, aquél chico que destripaba ositos de peluche, Octavian, estaba animando a los romanos a una guerra frenética. La escena en su hoja cambió. Hubo una serie de imágenes rápidas que había visto antes, pero seguía sin entenderla: Jason a caballo yendo a la batalla, con los ojos dorados y no azules; una mujer vestida con un vestido de belle sureña anticuado, de pie en un parque de palmeras junto al océano; un toro con la cara de un hombre barbudo, alzándose delante de un río; y dos gigantes con dos togas amarillas a conjunto izando una cuerda en un sistema de poleas, levantando un jarrón de bronce de una fosa. Entonces vino la peor visión: se vio a sí misma con Jason y Percy, con el agua hasta la cintura en el fondo de una oscura cámara circular como el pozo de un gigante. Unas formas fantasmagóricas se movían a través del agua mientras el nivel subía rápidamente. Piper arañaba las paredes, intentando escapar, pero no había ningún lugar al que ir. El agua les llegaba por el pecho. Jason fue arrastrado hacia abajo. Percy tropezó y desapareció. ¿Cómo podía ahogarse un hijo del dios del mar? Piper no lo sabía, pero se vio a sí misma en su visión, sola y peleando en la oscuridad, hasta que el agua le llegó por encima de la cabeza. Piper cerró sus ojos. "No me enseñes esto de nuevo" pidió, "enséñame algo útil". Se obligó a volver a mirar la hoja de nuevo. Aquella vez, vio una autopista vacía atravesando campos de trigo y girasoles. Un cartel decía: TOPEKA 50. En el arcén de la carretera había un hombre vestido con unos pantalones cortos caquis y una camiseta morada de campamento. Su cara estaba oculta entre las sombras de un sombrero de ala ancha, con ésta llena de hojas de viñas. Sujetaba una copa de plata y se la entregaba a Piper. De alguna manera ella sabía que le estaba ofreciendo algún tipo de regalo, una cura o un antídoto. —Eh —dijo Jason con voz ronca. Piper se sobresaltó tanto que dejó caer el cuchillo. —¡Estás despierto! —Que no suene demasiado sorprendida, por favor —Jason se tocó la cabeza vendada y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué… qué ha pasado? Me acuerdo de las explosiones, y… —¿Recuerdas quién soy? Jason intentó reír, pero acabó siendo un gesto de dolor. —La última vez que lo pude comprobar, eras mi increíble novia Piper. A no ser que nada haya cambiado mientras estaba fuera de juego. Piper se sintió tan aliviada que casi sollozó. Le ayudó a incorporarse y le dio un poco de néctar para que lo sorbiera mientras le resumía lo que había pasado. Estaba explicándole el plan de Leo para arreglar el barco cuando oyó las pisadas de un caballo a través de la cubierta encima de sus cabezas. Momentos después, Leo y Hazel se detuvieron en la puerta, cargando un gran pedazo de bronce entre los dos. —Dioses del Olimpo —Piper miró a Leo—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Su pelo estaba engominado. Tenía unas gafas de fundición en su frente, una marca de pintalabios en su mejilla, tatuajes por sus brazos y una camiseta que leía "LO MEJOR DE TODO", "CHICO MALO" o "EQUIPO LEO". —Es una historia muy larga —dijo—. ¿Han vuelto los otros? —Aún no —dijo Piper. Leo maldijo. Entonces vio a Jason incorporado, y su cara se iluminó. —¡Eh, tío! Espero que estés mejor. Estaré en la sala de motores. Fue hacia allí con el pedazo de bronce, dejando a Hazel en el umbral. —Hemos conocido a Narciso —dijo Hazel, aunque en realidad, aquello no explicaba demasiado—. También a Némesis, la diosa de la venganza. Jason suspiró. —Me pierdo toda la diversión. En la cubierta de encima, algo hizo PUM, como si una cosa pesada acabara de aterriza. Annabeth y Percy bajaron corriendo. Percy cargaba con un balde de plástico de veinte litros que humeaba y olía fatal. Annabeth tenía un pegote de algo pegajoso y negro en el pelo. La camiseta de Percy estaba cubierta de ello. —Nos hemos encontrado a un par de monstruos de brea —dijo Annabeth—. Eh, Jason, me alegro de que estés despierto. Hazel, ¿dónde está Leo? Ella señaló hacia abajo. —En la sala de motores. De repente el barco entero se inclinó hacia babor. Los semidioses se tropezaron. Percy casi derramó su balde de brea. —Eh, ¿qué ha sido eso? —preguntó. —Oh…—Hazel parecía avergonzada—. Es posible que hayamos enfadado a unas cuantas ninfas que viven en este lago. Digamos… a todas. —Genial —le pasó el balde de brea a Frank y Annabeth—. Chicos, id a ayudar a Leo. Yo entretendré a los espíritus del agua todo lo que pueda. —¡De acuerdo! —prometió Frank. Los tres salieron corriendo, dejando a Hazel en la puerta del camarote. El barco se inclinó de nuevo, y Hazel se apretó el estómago como si estuviera mareada. —Yo sólo…—tragó saliva, señaló débilmente hacia el pasillo y salió corriendo. Jason y Piper se quedaron allí mientras el barco iba de un lado a otro. Para ser una heroína, Piper se sentía completamente inútil. Las olas chocaban contra el casco y unas voces enfadadas venían de la cubierta superior: Percy gritando y el entrenador Hedge chillándole al lago. El mascarón de fuego Festus escupió fuego varias veces. En el vestíbulo, Hazel gemía tristemente en su camarote. En la sala de motor debajo de ellos, sonaba como si Leo y los otros estuvieran bailando un baile irlandés con yunques atados a los pies. Después de lo que parecieron horas, el motor comenzó a rugir. Los remos crujieron y gimieron, y Piper sintió cómo el barco despegaba. El zarandeo y los golpes cesaron. El barco se quedó silencioso excepto por el zumbido de la maquinaria. Finalmente Leo salió de la sala de motores. Estaba bañado en sudor, polvo de cal y brea. Parecía como si su camiseta se hubiera quedado atrancada en unas escaleras mecánicas y hubiera sido hecha jirones. El EQUIPO LEO del pecho ahora decía PO LEO. Pero sonreía como un loco y anunció que ya estaban a salvo, en buena dirección. —Nos vemos en el vestíbulo, en una hora —dijo—. ¿Un día muy loco, verdad? Después de que todo el mundo se hubiera limpiado, el entrenador Hedge cogió el timón y los semidioses se reunieron para cenar. Era la primera vez que estaban todos juntos, sólo ellos siete. Quizá su presencia debió tranquilizar a Piper, pero viéndoles a todos en un único lugar le recordaba que la Profecía de los Siete estaba teniendo lugar al fin. No más esperar a que Leo terminara el barco. No más días sencillos en el Campamento Mestizo, haciendo ver que para el futuro, faltaba mucho. Estaban en camino, con un montón de romanos enfadados detrás de ellos y las tierras antiguas por delante. Los gigantes estarían esperando. Gea se está alzando. Y a no ser que tuvieran éxito en aquella misión, el mundo sería destruido. Los otros también deberían sentirlo. La tensión en el comedor era como si se estuviera haciendo una tormenta eléctrica, algo que era totalmente posible, teniendo en cuenta los poderes de Jason y los de Percy. En un momento incómodo, los dos chicos intentaron sentarse en la misma silla encabezando la mesa. Unas chispas saltaron literalmente de las manos de Jason. Después de un breve empate silencioso, en el que ambos estaban pensando "¿De verdad, tío?", cedieron la silla a Annabeth y se sentaron en los lados opuestos de la mesa. La tripulación comparó historias sobre lo que había pasado en Salt Lake City, pero incluso la ridícula historia de Leo sobre cómo había engañado a Narciso no fue suficiente para alegrar al grupo. —¿Así que dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Leo con la boca llena de pizza—. He hecho un trabajo rápido de reparación para sacarnos del lago, pero aún hay mucho que hacer. Deberíamos, en serio, pararnos en algún lado y arreglar las cosas correctamente antes de encaminarnos hacia el Atlántico. Percy estaba comiéndose un pedazo de tarta, que por alguna extraña razón era completamente azul: el relleno, la corteza incluso la crema rellena. —Necesitamos poner distancia entre nosotros y el Campamento Júpiter —dijo—. Frank ha avistado unas águilas por encima de Salt Lake City. Suponemos que los romanos no están demasiado lejos de nosotros. Aquello no mejoró el ánimo en la mesa. Piper no quería decir nada, pero se sintió obligada… y un tanto culpable. —¿No deberíamos volver atrás e intentar razonar con los romanos? Quizá… quizá no lo haya intentado de verdad con el hechizo oral. Jason le cogió de la mano. —No ha sido culpa tuya, Pipes. Ni la de Leo —añadió rápidamente—. Haya pasado lo que haya pasado, ha sido acción de Gea, para separar a ambos campamentos. Piper se sintió agradecida por su apoyo, pero siguió sintiéndose incómoda. —Quizá si podamos explicarles eso… —¿Sin pruebas? —preguntó Annabeth—. ¿Y sin tener ninguna idea de lo que ha pasado de verdad? Aprecio lo que dices, Piper. No quiero que los romanos estén en nuestra contra, pero hasta que entendamos lo que está tratando de hacer Gea, retroceder sería un suicidio. —Tiene razón —dijo Hazel. Seguía un tanto mareada por los vómitos, pero intentaba comerse unas galletitas saladas. El borde de su plato estaba lleno de rubíes, y Piper estaba segura de que no estaban allí al principio de la comida—. Reyna puede que nos escuche, pero Octavian no. Los romanos tienen el derecho de atacar sin pensar, han sido atacados. Es su modus operandi, atacar y luego preguntar. Piper miraba su propia cena. Los platos mágicos podrían convocar una gran selección de cosas vegetarianas. A ella le gustaban especialmente las quesadillas de aguacate y pimientos a la parrilla, pero aquella noche no tenía demasiado apetito. Pensó en las visiones que había visto en el cuchillo: Jason con los ojos dorados, el hombre con la cabeza humana, los dos gigantes en las togas amarillas subiendo un jarrón de bronce de un pozo. Lo peor de todo, es que se acordó de ella misma ahogándose en el agua oscura. A Piper siempre le había gustado el agua. Tenía buenos recuerdos de estar surfeando con su padre. Pero desde que había comenzado a tener visiones en Katoptris, había estado pensando más y más en una vieja historia Cherokee que su abuelo le contaba para alejarla del río que había cerca de su cabaña. Él le decía que los Cherokee creían en los buenos espíritus acuáticos, como las náyades griegas; pero también creían en los malos espíritus del agua, los caníbales acuáticos, que cazaban a los mortales con flechas invisibles y que les gustaba especialmente ahogar a niños pequeños. —Tienes razón —decidió—. Tenemos que seguir. No por los romanos, sino porque tenemos que darnos prisa. Hazel asintió. —Némesis ha dicho que sólo tenemos seis días hasta que Nico muera y Roma sea destruida. Jason frunció el ceño. —¿Hablas de Roma, Roma o de Nueva Roma? —De Roma, la original —dijo Hazel—. Pero si es así, eso no es mucho tiempo. —¿Por qué seis días? —se preguntó Percy—. ¿Y cómo van a destruir Roma? Nadie respondió. Piper no quería añadir malas noticias, pero se sintió obligada. —Hay más —dijo—. He estado viendo cosas en mi cuchillo. El grandullón, Frank, se quedó quieto con un tenedor lleno de espaguetis a mitad de camino de su boca: —¿Cosas como…? —No tenían demasiado sentido —dijo Piper—, sólo imágenes confusas, pero vi a dos gigantes, vestidos iguales. Quizá fueran gemelos. Annabeth miró el vídeo del Campamento Mestizo en la pared. Justo ahora mostraba el comedor de la Casa Grande: un fuego acogedor en la chimenea y Seymour, la cabeza de leopardo disecada, respirando lentamente por encima de la repisa. —Gemelos, como los de la profecía de Ella —dijo Annabeth—. Si pudiéramos averiguar qué quieren decir esos versos, nos podría ayudar. —"La hija de la diosa de la sabiduría anda sola" —dijo Percy—. "La Marca de Atenea arde a través de Roma". Annabeth, eso habla de ti. Juno me dijo, bueno, me dijo que tenía un trabajo difícil para ti en Roma. Dijo que dudaba de que pudieras hacerlo. Sé que se equivoca. Annabeth respiró hondo. —Reyna estaba a punto de decirme algo justo antes de que el barco nos disparara. Dijo que había una antigua leyenda entre los pretores romanos, algo que tenía que ver con Atenea. Dijo que podría ser la razón por la que los griegos y los romanos nunca podrían llevarse bien. Leo y Hazel intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. —Némesis mencionó algo similar —dijo Leo—. Habló de unas cuentas que había que saldar… —Una cosa que puede traer las naturalezas de los dioses en harmonía —recordó Hazel—. "Y un gran error finalmente vengado". Percy dibujó una cara triste en la nata azul de su pastel. —Yo sólo he sido pretor durante dos horas. Jason, ¿has oído alguna vez sobre una leyenda como esa? Jason seguía sujetando la mano de Piper. Sus dedos habían comenzado a sudar. —Yo… eh… no estoy seguro —dijo—. Pensaré en ello. Percy entrecerró sus ojos. —¿No estás seguro? Jason no respondió. Piper quería preguntarle qué iba mal. Podría decir que no quería discutir aquella vieja leyenda. Buscó su mirada, y le dijo en silencio: "Después". Hazel rompió el silencio. —¿Qué pasa con los otros versos? —le dio la vuelta a su plato con rubíes—. Los gemelos sofocan el aliento del ángel, aquél que sujeta las llaves de la muerte infinita. —La perdición de los gigantes se mantiene dorada y pálida —añadió Frank—. La victoria a través del dolor de una jaula tejida. —La perdición de los gigantes —dijo Leo—. Cualquier cosa que sea la perdición de los gigantes es bueno para nosotros, ¿verdad? Eso es probablemente lo que necesitemos encontrar. Si puede ayudar a los dioses a mantener sus actos esquizofrénicos bajo control, será bueno. Percy asintió. —No podemos matar a los gigantes sin ayuda de los dioses. Jason se giró hacia Frank y Hazel. —Creía que vosotros ya habías matado a un gigante en Alaska sin la ayuda de los dioses, sólo vosotros dos. —Alcioneo era un caso especial —dijo Frank—. Él sólo era inmortal en el territorio dónde había renacido, Alaska. Pero no en Canadá. Ojalá pudiéramos matar a todos los gigantes llevándoles a través de la frontera de Alaska y Canadá, pero…—se encogió de hombros—. Percy tiene razón, necesitamos a los dioses. Piper miró las paredes. Deseó que Leo no las hubiera encantado con imágenes del Campamento Mestizo. Era como un portal a casa que nunca podría atravesar. Veía el fuego de Hestia arder en el centro del campo mientras las cabañas apagaban sus luces para dormir. Se preguntó cómo se sentían los semidioses romanos, Frank y Hazel, con aquellas imágenes. Nunca habían estado en el Campamento Mestizo. ¿Les parecía ajeno a ellos o injusto que el Campamento Júpiter no estuviera representado? ¿Les hacía echar de menos su propia casa? Los otros versos de la profecía daban vueltas den la cabeza de Percy. ¿Qué era una jaula tejida? ¿Cómo podrían los gigantes sofocar el aliento del ángel? La llave de la muerte infinita tampoco no sonaba demasiado alegre. —Así que…—Leo empujó su silla hacia atrás—. Lo primero es lo primero, supongo. Tendremos que aterrizar por la mañana para acabar las reparaciones. —Algún lugar cercano a una ciudad —sugirió Annabeth—, en caso de que necesitemos herramientas. Pero en algún lugar alejado de los caminos, para que los romanos tarden más en encontrarnos. ¿Alguna idea? Nadie habló. Piper recordó su visión en la daga: el extraño hombre de morado, sujetando una copa y tendiéndosela a ella. Estaba apoyado junto a una señal que decía: TOPEKA 50. —Bueno —se atrevió Piper—. ¿qué pensáis de Kansas? PIPER TUVO PROBLEMAS PARA QUEDARSE DORMIDA. El entrenador Hedge pasó la primera hora después del toque de queda haciendo su guardia nocturna, paseándose por el pasillo gritando: —¡Las luces apagadas! ¡Acomodaos! ¡Intentad pegar una cabezada u os enviaré de cabeza a Long Island! Golpeaba su bate de beisbol siempre que oía un ruido en algún camarote, gritando a todo el mundo que se durmiera, lo que hacía imposible que cualquiera pudiera dormirse. Piper se preguntó si era lo más divertido que había hecho el sátiro desde que había pretendido ser profesor de educación física en la Escuela de la Salvajería. Miró las vigas de bronce del techo. Su camarote era bastante acogedor. Leo había programado sus camarotes para ajustar la temperatura automáticamente a las preferencias del ocupante, por lo que nunca hacía demasiado frío ni demasiado calor. El colchón y la almohada estaban rellenos de plumas de pegaso (ningún pegaso había sufrido daños durante la producción de aquellos productos, le había asegurado Leo), por lo que eran hiper-cómodos. Una lámpara de bronce colgaba del techo, brillando con la iluminación que Piper quisiera. Los lados de la lámpara estaban agujereados, por lo que de noche las constelaciones brillaban por las paredes. Piper tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza, que creyó que nunca podría dormirse. Pero había algo tranquilo en el ir y venir del barco y el zumbido de los remos aéreos mientras paleaban a través del cielo. Finalmente sus párpados se volvieron más pesados y se durmió. Parecieron haber pasado unos segundos hasta que se despertó con la campana del desayuno. —¡Ey, Piper! —Leo llamó a la puerta—. ¡Estamos aterrizando! —¿Aterrizando? —dijo, dormida. Leo abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Tenía una mano encima de sus ojos, lo que habría sido un gesto bonito sino hubiera estado espiando a través de sus dedos. —¿Estás visible? —¡Leo! —Perdón —sonrió—. Eh, bonitos pijamas de los Power Rangers. —¡No son los Powers Rangers! ¡Son águilas Cherokee! —Sí, claro. De todas maneras, estamos aterrizando a unos kilómetros fuera de Topeka, como pediste. Y, eh…—miró hacia el pasillo, y se giró de nuevo—. Gracias por no odiarme, sobre eso de disparar a los romanos ayer por la mañana. Piper se desperezó los ojos. ¿El festival en Nueva Roma había sido sólo ayer? —No pasa nada, Leo. No podías controlar tus actos. —Sí, pero aún así… no tienes porqué defenderme. —¿Bromeas? Eres como el hermano pequeño molesto que nunca tuve. Por supuesto que te defenderé. —Eh… ¿gracias? De arriba, el entrenador Hedge gritó: —¡Arriar las velas! ¡Kansas a la vista! —¡Santo Hefesto! —murmuró Leo—. Necesita mejorar bastante en su argot pirata. Será mejor que vaya a cubierta. Cuando Piper se hubo duchado, cambiado y hubo agarrado un donut del comedor, pudo oír los engranajes de aterrizaje del barco funcionando. Subió a cubierta y se unió a los demás mientras el Argo II aterrizaba en medio de un campo de girasoles. Los remos se retractaron y una plancha bajó de cubierta hasta el suelo. El aire de la mañana olía a riego, plantas cálidas y tierra fertilizada. No era un mal olor. A Piper le recordaba a la casa del abuelo Tom en Thalequah, Oklahoma, allí en la reserva. Percy fue el primero en darse cuenta de ella. Le sonrió, que por alguna razón sorprendió a Piper. Vestía unos tejanos desgastados y una camiseta limpia del Campamento Mestizo, como si nunca se hubiera alejado del lado griego. Sus nuevas ropas debían haber ayudado a su buen humor y por supuesto el hecho de que estaba de pie junto al pasamanos rodeando con su brazo a Annabeth. Piper estaba contenta de ver a Annabeth con una chispa en sus ojos, porque Piper nunca había tenido una amiga mejor. Durante meses, Annabeth se había estado atormentando ya que con cada movimiento que daba era para buscar a Percy. Ahora, a pesar de la peligrosa misión a la que se enfrentaban, al menos ella tenía de vuelta a su novio. —¡Y bien! —Annabeth cogió el donut de la mano de Piper y le pegó un mordisco, aunque a Piper no le molestó. En el campamento, tenían una broma con robarse la una a la otra el desayuno—. Aquí estamos. ¿Cuál es el plan? —Quiero mirar la autopista —dijo Piper—. Hay que encontrar la señal que diga TOPEKA 50. Leo agitó su mando de la Wii en círculos y las velas se arriaron solas. —No debemos de estar muy lejos —dijo—. Festus y yo hemos calculado el aterrizaje lo mejor que hemos podido. ¿Qué esperas encontrar en la señal? Piper explicó lo que había visto en el cuchillo: el hombre de morado con una copa. Se calló otras imágenes, como la visión de Percy, Jason y ella misma ahogándose. No estaba segura de lo que significaban pero, de cualquier manera, todo el mundo parecía de mejor humor que el día anterior y no quería arruinárselo. —¿Camiseta morada? —preguntó Jason—. ¿Viñas en su sombrero? Suena a Baco. —Dioniso —murmuró Leo—. Si hemos venido hasta Kansas para ver al señor D… —Baco no es tan malo —dijo Jason—. No me gustan demasiado sus seguidoras, pero… Piper se estremeció. Jason, Leo y ella habían tenido un encuentro con unas ménades meses atrás que casi les hicieron pedazos. —Pero el dios en sí es normal —siguió Jason—. Le hice un favor tiempo atrás, en California. Percy parecía consternado. —Si tú lo dices, tío… Quizá sea mejor cuando es romano. ¿Pero qué hace paseándose por Kansas? ¿No ha ordenado Zeus cesar todo el contacto con los mortales? Frank gruñó. El grandullón llevaba un chándal azul aquella mañana, como si estuviera listo para salir a correr entre los girasoles. —Los dioses no han sido muy buenos siguiendo esa orden —comentó—. Además, si los dioses están esquizofrénicos como ha dicho Hazel… —Y como ha dicho Leo —añadió Leo. Frank le frunció el ceño. —¿Entonces quién sabe lo que está pasando en el Olimpo? Podría ser algo bastante peligroso. —¡Suena peligroso! —añadió Leo, alegremente—. Bueno, chicos pasadlo bien. Yo tengo que acabar las reparaciones del casco. El entrenador Hedge va a trabajar en las ballestas rotas. Y, ah, Annabeth… me vendría muy bien tu ayuda. Eres la única persona además de mí que entiende algo de mecánica. Annabeth miró disculpándose a Percy: —Tiene razón. Debería quedarme y ayudar. —Volveré —le besó en la mejilla—. Te lo prometo. Estaban tan fácilmente juntos, que le hacía doler el corazón a Piper. Jason era genial, por supuesto. Pero algunas veces actuaba tan distantemente, como la otra noche, que se había negado a hablar sobre aquella vieja leyenda romana. Muy a menudo parecía estar pensando en su vieja vida en el Campamento Júpiter. Piper se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de romper aquella barrera. El viaje al Campamento Júpiter, ver a Reyna en persona, no había ayudado. Tampoco lo hacía el hecho de que Jason hubiera preferido vestir una camiseta morada aquella mañana, el color de los romanos. Frank se descolgó el arco de su hombro y lo apoyó junto al pasamanos. —Creo que me convertiré en un cuervo o algo para dar una vuelta por el aire, vigilaré esas águilas romanas. —¿Por qué un cuervo? —preguntó Leo—. Tío, te puedes convertir en un dragón, ¿por qué no te conviertes en un dragón siempre? Es lo más guay. La cara de Frank parecía como si hubiera sido bañada con zumo de arándanos. —Es como si me preguntaras porqué prensas tu peso máximo cada vez que cambias de forma. Por eso es difícil, porque te haces daño a ti mismo. Convertirse en un dragón no es fácil. —Oh —asintió Leo—. No lo puedo saber. No cambio de peso. —Sí. Bueno, quizás deberías considerarlo, don… Hazel dio un paso entre ambos. —Yo te ayudaré Frank —dijo, lanzándole una mirada de situación a Leo—. Puedo llamar a Arión y dar una vuelta por ahí. —Claro —dijo Frank, que seguía mirando a Leo—. Sí, gracias. Piper se preguntó qué estaría pasando entre aquellos tres. Los chicos competían por Hazel y se medían el uno al otro, o al menos eso entendió ella. Pero era como si Hazel y Leo tuvieran una historia. Por lo que Piper sabía, se habían conocido por primera vez ayer. Se preguntó si había pasado algo más en su viaje al gran Lago Salado, algo que no habían mencionado. Hazel se giró a Percy. —Ten cuidado cuando vayas por ahí. Demasiados campos, demasiadas plantas. Podrían haber karpoi al acecho. —¿Karpoi? —preguntó Piper. —Espíritus del grano —dijo Hazel—. Créeme, no quieres conocerles. Piper no sabía cómo podía ser un espíritu del grano algo malo, pero el tono de Hazel la convenció de no preguntar más. —Eso nos deja a nosotros tres para comprobar esa señal de tráfico —dijo Percy—. Jason, Piper y yo. No estoy demasiado emocionado por ver al señor D de nuevo. Ese tipo es un pesado. Pero, Jason, si tú estás en mejores condiciones con él… —Sí —dijo Jason—. Si le encontramos, yo hablaré con él. Piper, es tu visión. Tú deberías guiarnos. Piper sintió un escalofrío. Había visto a ellos tres ahogándose en un pozo oscuro. ¿Iba a pasar en Kansas? No tenía mucho sentido, pero no estaba demasiado segura. —Por supuesto —dijo, intentando sonar animada—. Vamos a encontrar la autopista. Leo había dicho que estaban cerca. Su idea de "cerca" necesitaba una revisión. Después de caminar casi un kilómetro a través de los calurosos campos, siendo picados por mosquitos y golpeados en la cara por girasoles secos, finalmente llegaron a la carretera. Un viejo cartel en la vieja gasolinera de Bubba indicaba que aún estaban a 64 kilómetros de la primera salida a Topeka. —Corregidme si me equivoco —dijo Percy—, ¿pero eso no significa que quedan catorce kilómetros por caminar? Jason observó a ambos lados de la carretera desierta. Parecía estar mejor aquella mañana, gracias a la curación mágica de la ambrosía y del néctar. Su cara tenía otra vez su color normal, y la cicatriz de su frente casi había desaparecido. La nueva gladius que Hera le había dado el invierno pasado colgaba de su cinturón. La mayoría de los chicos parecerían un tanto incómodos caminando con una espada atada a sus tejanos, pero Jason parecía completamente acostumbrado a ello. —Ni un solo coche —dijo—. Pero supongo que tampoco no haríamos autostop. —No —coincidió, mirando nerviosamente hacia el horizonte—. Ya nos hemos pasado bastante tiempo en tierra. Es el territorio de Gea. —Hmmm…—Jason chasqueó los dedos—. Puedo llamar a un amigo para que nos lleve. Percy levantó las cejas. —¿Sí? Yo también. Veamos qué amigo viene antes. Jason silbó. Piper sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero sólo había podido convocar a Tempestad sólo tres veces desde que habían conocido al espíritu de las tormentas en la Casa del Lobo el último invierno. Aquella mañana, el cielo era completamente azul que Piper supuso que no funcionaría. Percy simplemente cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Piper no le había estudiado de tan cerca antes. Si le hubiera visto en un centro comercial en algún lugar, ella habría pensado probablemente que era un patinador, mono igual que un chico desaliñado, un tanto salvaje y definitivamente un buscaproblemas. Ella se habría apartado de él. Ya tenía bastantes problemas en su vida. Pero podía ver por qué Annabeth le gustaba, y podía también ver definitivamente porqué Percy necesitaba a una chica como Annabeth en su vida. Si alguien podría mantener a aquel chico bajo control, era Annabeth. Un trueno resonó en el cielo despejado. Jason sonrió: —Ya está aquí. —Un poco tarde —Percy señaló hacia el este, donde una forma alada oscura se abalanzaba hacia ellos. A primera vista, Piper pensó que podría ser Frank convertido en cuervo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era demasiado grande para ser un pájaro. —¿Un pegaso negro? —dijo—. Nunca había visto uno como ese. El semental alado aterrizó cerca de ellos. Trotó hacia Percy y le frotó la cara con el morro, entonces giró su morro hacia Piper y Jason. —Blackjack—dijo Percy—, estos son Piper y Jason. Son amigos. El caballo relinchó. —Oh, quizá después —respondió Percy. Piper había oído que Percy podía hablar con los caballos, al ser el hijo del señor de los caballos, Poseidón, pero nunca le había visto en acción. —¿Qué quiere Blackjack? —preguntó ella. —Donuts —dijo Percy—. Siempre son donuts. Puede llevarnos a los tres y… De repente, el aire se volvió frío. Las orejas de Piper se embotaron. A unos cincuenta metros, un ciclón en miniatura de tres pisos de altura se enroscaba entre los girasoles como si hubiera sido sacado de una escena de El Mago de Oz. Fue a parar justo al lado de Jason y adoptó la forma de un caballo, un corcel nebuloso con relámpagos a través de su cuerpo. —Tempestad —dijo Jason, sonriendo ampliamente—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, amigo mío. El espíritu de la tormenta relinchó. Blackjack retrocedió, incómodo. —Tranquilo, chico —dijo Percy—. Él también es un amigo—le lanzó una mirada sorprendida a Jason—. Bonita montura, Grace. Jason se encogió de hombros. —Me hice amigo suyo durante nuestra lucha en la Casa del Lobo. Es un espíritu libre, literalmente, pero de tanto en cuanto acepta ayudarme. Percy y Jason se subieron a sus respectivos caballos. Piper nunca había estado cómoda con Tempestad. Cabalgando a toda velocidad en una bestia que podría vaporizarse en cualquier momento le hacía sentirse incómoda. Aún así, aceptó la mano de Jason y se montó. Tempestad corrió por la carretera con Blackjack volando por delante. Por suerte, no pasaron junto a ningún coche, o habrían causado bastantes problemas. En poco tiempo, llegaron al cartel de los 50 kilómetros, que se parecía exactamente al que Piper había visto en su visión. Blackjack aterrizó. Ambos caballos golpearon el asfalto. Ninguno parecía contento de haber tenido que frenar tan rápido, justo cuando habían comenzado a acelerar. Blackjack relinchó. —Tienes razón —dijo Percy—. No hay rastro del tipo del vino. —¿Perdón? —dijo una voz entre los campos. Tempestad se giró tan rápido que Piper casi se cayó. El trigo se doblegó y el hombre de su visión entró en su campo de visión. Vestía un sombrero de ala ancha lleno de hojas de viña, una camiseta de manga corta morada, pantalones cortos color caqui y unas sandalias con calcetines blancos. Parecía tener unos treinta, con una ligera barriga, como un universitario que hubiera repetido unas cuantas docenas de veces. —¿Alguien me acaba de llamar "el tipo del vino"? —preguntó, asombrado—. Es Baco, gracias. O señor Baco. O mi señor Baco. O algunas veces, Oh-Dioses-Por- Favor-No-Me-Mate-Señor-Baco. Percy apremió a Blackjack hacia adelante, aunque el pegaso no parecía demasiado contento con acercarse. —Pareces distinto —le dio Percy al dios—. Más delgado y tu pelo es más largo. Y no eres tan bajito. El dios del vino le miró. —¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? ¿Quién eres tú y dónde está Ceres? —¿Qué series? —Creo que habla de Ceres —dijo Jason—. La diosa de la agricultura. Vosotros la llamáis Deméter—asintió, respetuosamente hacia el dios—. Mi señor Baco, ¿se acuerda de mí? Le ayudé con el leopardo perdido en Sonoma. Bacus se rascó la perilla. —Ah, sí. John Green. —Jason Grace. —Lo que sea —dijo el dios—¿Te ha enviado Ceres? —No, señor Baco —dijo Jason—. ¿Esperaba encontrarse con ella aquí? El dios resopló. —Bueno, no he venido a Kansas de fiesta, chico. Ceres me ha citado aquí para un consejo de guerra. Con Gea levantándose, los cultivos están revoltosos. Las sequías se extienden. Los karpoi se han rebelado. Incluso mis uvas no están seguras. Ceres quiere un frente unido en la guerra contra las plantas. —La guerra contra las plantas —dijo Percy—. ¿Vas a armar a tus pequeñas uvas con unos rifles de asalto en miniatura? El dios entrecerró los ojos. —¿Nos hemos conocido antes? —En el Campamento Mestizo —dijo Percy—. Yo te conozco como señor D, Dioniso. —¡AGH! —Baco se estremeció y apretó sus manos contra sus sienes. Durante un segundo, su imagen parpadeó. Piper vio una persona distinta: más regordete, más alto y con una camisa de leopardos. Entonces Baco volvió a ser Baco—. ¡Detente! —pidió—. ¡Deja de pensar en mi forma griega! Percy parpadeó. —Eh, pero… —¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que cuesta estar centrado? ¡Tengo dolores de cabeza todo el rato! ¡Nunca sé qué estoy haciendo o dónde estoy! ¡Siempre estoy de malhumor! —Eso suena muy normal en ti —dijo Percy. Al dios se le abrieron las aletas de la nariz. Una de las hojas de viña ardió. —Si nos conocemos del otro campamento, no sé porqué aún no te he convertido en un delfín. —Ha sido discutido —le aseguró Percy—. Creo que te dio demasiada pereza hacerlo. Piper había estado observando con una fascinación aterrorizada, igual que habría visto un accidente de coche. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Percy no estaba poniendo las cosas mejor, y Annabeth no estaba allí para controlarle. Piper se preguntó si su amiga le podría perdonar si traía a su novio convertido en un mamífero marino. —¡Señor Baco! —interrumpió, bajando de la espalda de Tempestad. —Piper, cuidado —dijo Jason. Le lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora: Lo tengo controlado. —Discúlpeme por molestarle, mi señor —le dijo al dios—, pero de hecho hemos venido aquí en busca de su consejo. Por favor, necesitamos de su sabiduría. Usó su tono más agradable, añadiendo respeto a su hechizo oral. El dios frunció el ceño, pero el brillo morado de sus ojos desapareció. —Hablas muy bien, chica. ¿Consejo, eh? Muy bien. Intentad evitar los karaokes. Ah, y las fiestas temáticas ya están pasadas de moda. En tiempos más austeros, la gente busca un guateque más sencillo y de baja categoría con aperitivos locales producidos orgánicamente y… —No sobre fiestas —le interrumpió Piper—. Aunque es un consejo increíblemente útil, señor Baco. Esperábamos que nos ayudara con nuestra misión. Le habló del Argo II y de su viaje para detener a los gigantes que despertarían a Gea. Le dijo lo que Némesis había dicho: que en seis días, Roma sería destruida. Describió la visión en su cuchillo, dónde Baco le ofrecía a ella una copa de plata. —¿Copa de plata? —el dios no parecía muy emocionado. Agarró una Pepsi sin azúcar de la nada y apretó la chapa de la lata. —Tú bebes Coca Cola sin azúcar —dijo Percy. —No sé de qué me estás hablando —le espetó Baco—. Y en cuanto a tu visión sobre mi copa, jovencita, no tengo nada para beber a no ser que quieras una Peps. Júpiter me ha puesto bajo órdenes estrictas el evitar dar vino a los menores, por alguna razón que desconozco. En cuanto a los gigantes, les conozco bien. Yo luche en la primera Gigantomaquia, ya sabéis. —¿Puedes luchar? —preguntó Percy. Piper deseó que no hubiera sonado tan incrédulo. Dioniso gruñó. Su Pepsi sin azúcar se convirtió en un cayado de dos metros rodeado de hiedra y en la punta había una piña. —¡Un tirso! —dijo Piper, esperando distraer la atención del dios antes de que lo usara contra Percy. Había visto armas como aquella en manos de unas ninfas alocadas, y no estaba demasiado emocionada por volverlas a ver, pero intentó sonar impresionada—. Oh, ¡menuda arma poderosa! —Pues claro —coincidió Baco—. Me alegro de que alguien en vuestro grupo sea listo. ¡La piña como fruto del pino es un arma terrible de destrucción! Yo mismo era un semidiós durante la primera Gigantomaquia, ya sabéis. ¡El hijo de Júpiter! Jason se estremeció. Probablemente no estaba demasiado emocionado de recordar que el Tipo del Vino era técnicamente su hermano mayor. Baco zarandeó su tirso por el aire, aunque su barriga casi le hizo perder el equilibro. —Por supuesto eso fue tiempo antes de que yo inventara el vino y me convirtiera en inmortal. Luché lado a lado con los dioses y otro semidiós… llamado… Harry Cleese, creo. —¿Heracles? —sugirió Piper, educadamente. —Lo que sea —dijo Baco—. De todas formas, maté al gigante Efialtes y a su hermano Otis. Unos groseros horribles, esos dos. ¡Golpe de piña en su cara para los dos! Piper aguantó la respiración. De golpe, varias ideas se le vinieron a la cabeza: las visiones del cuchillo, los versos de la profecía que habían estado discutiendo la noche anterior… Se sintió como cuando hacía submarinismo con su padre, y se sacaba la máscara al salir del agua. De repente, todo se hizo más claro. —Señor Baco —dijo, intentando controlar el nerviosismo de su voz—. Esos dos gigantes, Efialtes y Otis… ¿podría ser que fueran gemelos? —¿Eh? —el dios parecía distraído con su zarandeo de tirso, pero asintió—. Sí, gemelos. Eso es. Piper se giró hacia Jason. Sabía que le estaba leyendo el pensamiento: "Los gemelos sofocan el aliento del ángel". En la hoja de Katoptris había visto a dos gigantes con ropas amarillas, subiendo una vasija de un pozo profundo. —Es eso por lo que estamos aquí —le dijo Piper al dios—. ¡Es parte de nuestra misión! Baco frunció el ceño. —Lo siento, jovencita. Ya no soy un semidiós. No hago misiones. —Pero los gigantes sólo pueden ser matados por un héroe y un dios trabajando juntos —insistió—. Ahora usted es un dios, y los dos gigantes con los que tenemos que luchar son Efialtes y Otis. Creo… creo que nos están esperando en Roma. Van a destruir la ciudad de alguna manera. La copa de plata que vi en mi visión, quizá signifique un símbolo de su ayuda. ¡Tiene que ayudarnos a matar a los gigantes! Baco se la quedó mirando, y Piper se dio cuenta de que había escogido las palabras pobremente. —Jovencita —dijo, fríamente—. No estoy obligado a hacer nada. Además, yo sólo ayudo a aquellos a los que me rinden honores, algo que nadie ha intentado en varios, varios siglos. Blackjack relinchó, incómodo. Piper no le culpó. A ella tampoco le sonaba cómo sonaba aquello de "rendirle honores". Recordó las ménades, las seguidoras locas de Baco, que hacían pedazos a los herejes con sus manos desnudas. Y aquello era cuando estaban de buen humor. Percy dijo en voz alta la pregunta que estaba demasiado asustada para realizar: —¿Qué tipo de honores? Baco agitó su mano, quitándole importancia. —Nada que puedas manejar, griego insolente. Pero os daré un consejo gratuito, ya que esta chica tiene unos pocos modales. Buscad al hijo de Gea, Forcis. Siempre ha odiado a su madre, no le culpo. Tampoco no es que adorara a los gemelos. Le encontraréis en la ciudad que bautizaron en honor a aquella heroína… Atalanta. Piper vaciló. —¿Habla de Atlanta? —Esa. —Pero este Forcis —dijo Jason—. ¿Es un gigante? ¿Un titán? Baco rió. —Nada de eso. Buscad por el agua salada. —¿Agua salada? —dijo Percy—. ¿En Atlanta? —Sí—dijo Baco—. ¿Eres duro de oído? Si alguien puede daros un consejo acerca de Gea y los gemelos, ese es Forcis. Id a buscarle. —¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Jason. El dios miró el sol, que ya estaba en lo alto, marcando el mediodía. —Es raro en Ceres que llegue tarde, a no ser que haya notado algo peligroso en la zona. O…—la cara del dios empalideció de golpe—. O una trampa. ¡Bueno, será mejor que me vaya! ¡Y si yo fuera vosotros, haría lo mismo! —¡Señor Baco, espere! —protestó Jason. El dios parpadeó y desapareció con el sonido de una lata de refresco siendo abierta. El viento soplaba entre los girasoles. Los caballos se removieron, agitados. A pesar del día seco y caluroso que hacía, Piper se estremeció. Una sensación fría… Annabeth y Leo habían descrito aquella sensación… —Baco tiene razón —dijo—. Tenemos que marcharnos… —Demasiado tarde —dijo una voz durmiente, susurrando por entre los campos a su alrededor y resonando por el suelo bajo los pies de Piper. Percy y Jason sacaron sus espadas. Piper estaba de pie en la carretera entre ellos dos, congelada de miedo. El poder de Gea estaba, repentinamente, en todas partes. Los girasoles se giraron de golpe para mirarles a ellos. El trigo se doblegó hacia ellos como si fueran millones de hojas afiladas. —Bienvenidos a mi fiesta —murmuró Gea. Su voz recordaba a Piper al trigo creciendo: un ruido crujiente, silencioso y persistente que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar en casa del abuelo Tom en aquellas noches silenciosas en Oklahoma. —¿Qué ha dicho Baco? —murmuró la diosa—. ¿Un guateque sencillo y de baja categoría con aperitivos orgánicos? Sí, en cuanto a mis aperitivos. Sólo necesito dos: la sangre de una semidiosa y la de un semidiós. Piper, cielo, escoge qué héroe morirá contigo. —¡Gea! —gritó Jason—. ¡Deja de esconderte entre el trigo! ¡Muéstrate! —Qué valiente —siseó Gea—. Pero el otro, Percy Jackson, también tiene valor. Escoge, Piper McLean o lo haré yo. El corazón de Piper se aceleró. Gea quería matarla. No era nada sorprendente. ¿Pero qué era aquello de escoger entre los dos chicos? ¿Por qué dejaría a uno de ellos vivir? Tenía que ser una trampa. —¡Estás loca! —gritó ella—. ¡No voy a escoger nada por ti! De repente Jason tosió. Se removió en su silla de omntar. —¡Jason! —gritó Pier—. ¿Qué pasa…? La miró, con su expresión mortalmente calmada. Sus ojos no eran azules. Brillaban con oro sólido. —¡Percy, ayuda! —Piper se apartó de Tempestad. Pero Percy se apartó de ella. Se detuvo a cinco metros e hizo girar a su pegaso. Alzó su espada y apuntó hacia Jason. —Uno morirá —dijo Percy, pero no era su voz. Era profunda y hueca, como alguien susurrando desde el fondo de un cañón. —Yo escogeré —respondió Jason, con la misma voz hueca. —¡No! —gritó Piper. A su alrededor, los campos crujían y siseaban, riendo con la voz de Gea mientras Percy y Jason cargaban el uno al otro, con las armas preparadas. SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR LOS CABALLOS, PIPER PODRÍA HABER MUERTO. Jason y Percy se atacaron el uno al otro, pero Tempestad y Blackjack se resistieron lo suficiente como para que Piper pudiera salir de la carretera. Se arrastró por el arcén y miró atrás, sorprendida y aterrorizada, mientras los chicos chocaban espadas: oro contra bronce. Volaron chispas. Sus hojas se volvieron borrosas: atacando y esquivando, y la carretera tembló. El primer intercambio apenas duró un segundo, pero Piper no podía creerse la velocidad que tomaron las espadas. Los caballos se apartaron el uno del otro, Tempestad tronando en protesta y Blackjack agitando sus alas. —¡Basta! —gritó Piper. Por un momento, Jason prestó atención a su voz. Sus ojos dorados se volvieron hacia ella, y Percy atacó, haciendo chocar su hoja contra Jason. Gracias a los dioses, Percy giró su espada, quizá a propósito o quizá accidentalmente, para que el mango golpeara el pecho de Jason; pero el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo de la silla. Blackjack retrocedió a medio galope mientras Tempestad se encabritó, confuso. El espíritu equino corrió hacia los girasoles y se disipó en un halo de vapor. Percy espoleó a su pegaso para que se girara. —¡Percy! —gritó Piper—. Jason es tu amigo. ¡Baja tu arma! Percy bajó el brazo con el que llevaba el arma. Piper quizá pudiera ser capaz de ponerlos bajo control, pero por desgracia, Jason se puso de pie. Jason rugió. Un relámpago brilló por el cielo azul. Rebotó en su gladius y derribó a Percy de su caballo. Blackjack relinchó y salió volando hasta los campos de trigo. Jason atacó a Percy, que estaba de espaldas, con sus ropas humeando del impacto con el relámpago. Durante un terrible momento, Piper no tuvo voz. Gea parecía estar susurrándole: —Debes escoger uno. ¿Por qué no dejas que Jason le mate? —¡No! —gritó—. ¡Jason, para! Se congeló, con su espada a escasos centímetros de la cara de Percy. Jason se giró, y la luz dorada de sus ojos parpadeó, extrañada. —No puedo parar. Uno debe morir. Había algo en su voz… no era la de Gea. No era Jason. Fuera el que fuera estaba hablando con voz entrecortada, como si el castellano fuera su segunda lengua. —¿Quién eres? —preguntó Piper. La boca de Jason se torció en una extraña sonrisa. —Somos los eidolones. Volveremos a vivir de nuevo. —¿Eidolones? —la mente de Piper se aceleró. Había estado estudiando todo tipo de monstruos en el Campamento Mestizo, pero aquél nombre no le era familiar—. ¿Sois… sois algún tipo de fantasma? —Él debe morir —Jason devolvió su atención a Percy, pero Percy se había recuperado mientras ellos hablaban. Le pegó una patada que hizo que Jason cayera en redondo. La cabeza de Jason golpeó el asfalto con un sonido nauseabundo. Percy se levantó. —¡Basta! —gritó Piper de nuevo, pero no había ningún hechizo oral en su voz. Estaba gritando de pura desesperación. Percy levantó a Contracorriente por encima del pecho de Jason. El pánico taponó la garganta de Piper. Quería atacar a Percy con su daga, pero sabía que aquello no ayudaría. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba controlándole, le controlaba con todas sus habilidades. No habría forma de que pudiera vencerle en un combate. Se obligó a centrarse. Vertió toda su furia en su voz: —Eidolón, detente. Percy se congeló. —Mírame —le ordenó Piper. El hijo del dios del mar se giró. Sus ojos eran dorados y no verdes y su cara era pálida y cruel, no como la de Percy. —Tú no has escogido —dijo—. Así que este morirá. —Eres un espíritu del Inframundo —supuso Piper—. Estás poseyendo a Percy Jackson, ¿es eso cierto? Percy soltó una risotada. —Viviré de nuevo en este cuerpo. La Madre Tierra me lo ha prometido. Yo iré dónde me plazca, poseyendo a quién quiera. Una ola de frío recorrió a Piper. —Leo… eso es lo que he pasado a Leo. Ha sido poseído por un eidolón. Lo que había dentro de Percy rió de nuevo. —Demasiado tarde para darse cuenta. No puedes fiarte de nadie. Jason seguía sin moverse. Piper no tenía ayuda, ninguna forma de protegerle. Detrás de Percy, algo se removió entre el trigo. Piper vio la punta de un ala oscura, y Percy comenzó a girarse hacia el sonido. —¡Ignóralo! —gritó—. ¡Mírame! Percy obedeció. —No puedes detenerme. Mataré a Jason Grace. Detrás de él, Blackjack salió de los campos de trigo, moviéndose con una velocidad sorprendente para un animal tan grande. —No le matarás —ordenó a Piper. Pero no estaba mirando a Percy. Miraba fijamente al pegaso, vertiendo todo su poder en sus palabras y esperando que Blackjack le entendiera—. Le dejarás sin sentido. El hechizo oral barrió a Percy. Cambió de peso, indeciso. —¿Le dejaré sin sentido? —Oh, perdón —sonrió Piper—. No estaba hablando contigo. Blackjack se encabritó y le pegó un golpe de pezuña en su cabeza. Percy se derrumbó en la carretera junto a Jason. —¡Oh, dioses! —Piper corrió hacia los chicos—. Blackjack, ¿no le habrás matado? El pegaso resopló. Piper no podía hablar su idioma, pero creyó que debía de haber dicho algo como "Por favor, mido mi propia fuerza". Tempestad no estaba a la visa. Aparentemente el caballo de relámpago había vuelto del lugar en el que los espíritus de las tormentas vivieran en los días claros. Piper miró a Jason. Respiraba entrecortadamente, pero los dos golpes en la cabeza en dos días no podían ser buenos para él. Entonces examinó la cabeza de Percy. No vio ningún rastro de sangre, pero un gran chichón estaba creciendo donde el caballo le había golpeado. —Tenemos que llevarlos de vuelta al barco —le dijo a Blackjack. El pegaso movió su cabeza, asintiendo. Se arrodilló para que Piper pudiera poner a Percy y a Jason en su espalda. Después de un duro trabajo (los chicos inconscientes eran muy pesados), y después de haberlos asegurado, se subió a la espalda de Blackjack y despegaron hacia el barco. Los demás estaban un tanto sorprendidos cuando Piper volvió en un pegaso con dos semidioses inconscientes. Mientras Frank y Hazel atendían a Blackjack, Annabeth y Leo ayudaron a Piper a llevar a los chicos a la enfermería. —Con este panorama, se nos va a acabar la ambrosía en nada —gruñó el entrenador Hedge mientras les vendaba las heridas—. ¿Por qué resulta que nunca me invitan a los viajes violentos? Piper se sentó al lado de Jason. Ella misma se sintió mejor después de un sorbo de néctar y un poco de agua, aunque aún seguía preocupada por los chicos. —Leo —dijo Piper—, ¿estamos listos para zarpar? —Sí, pero… —Pon rumbo a Atlanta. Te lo explicaré después. —Pero… vale. —salió corriendo. Annabeth tampoco discutió con Piper. Estaba demasiado ocupada examinando el golpe con forma de pezuña en la cabeza de Percy. —¿Qué le ha golpeado? —preguntó. —Blackjack —dijo Piper. —¿Qué? Piper intentó explicarlo todo mientras el entrenador Hedge aplicaba poción curadora en las cabezas de los chicos. Nunca había estado demasiado impresionada con las artes curativas de Hedge, pero debía de estar haciendo algo bien. Además de eso, los espíritus que les habían poseído también les habían hecho más fuertes. Ambos gruñeron y abrieron los ojos de golpe. En unos cuantos minutos, Jason y Percy estaban incorporados en sus camillas y eran capaces de decir frases completas. Ambos tenían recuerdos difusos sobre lo que había pasado. Cuando Piper describió su duelo en la autopista, Jason parpadeó. —Me han dejado inconsciente dos veces en dos días —murmuró—. Vaya semidiós —miró, adormilado a Percy—. Lo siento, tío. No quería hacerte explotar. La camiseta de Percy estaba llena de quemazos. Su pelo estaba aún más despeinado de lo normal. A pesar de eso, se las apañó para soltar una risita débil. —No sería la primera vez. Tu hermana mayor ya me dio una buena en el campamento. —Sí, pero… podría haberte matado. —O yo podría haberte matado a ti. —dijo Percy. Jason se encogió de hombros. —Si hubiera habido un océano en Kansas, quizás. —No necesito un océano para… —Chicos —les interrumpió Annabeth—. Estoy segura de que habríais estado geniales matándoos el uno al otro, pero ahora mismo, necesitáis descansar. —Primero quiero comer —dijo Percy—. ¿Por favor? Ah, y tenemos que hablar. Baco ha dicho cosas que no… —¿Baco? —Annabeth levantó la mano—. Vale, bien. Tenemos que hablar. En el comedor en diez minutos. Se lo diré a los demás. Y por favor, Percy, cámbiate la ropa. Hueles como si te hubiera aplastado un caballo eléctrico. Leo le dio el timón de nuevo al entrenador Hedge, después de hacerle prometer al sátiro que no les condujera hasta la base militar más cercana "por diversión". Se reunieron alrededor de la mesa, y Piper explicó qué había pasado a 50 kilómetros de Topeka, su conversación con Baco, la trampa que le había puesto Gea y los eidolones que habían poseído a los chicos. —¡Por supuesto! —Hazel golpeó la mesa, lo que asustó a Frank tanto que dejó caer a su burrito sobre la mesa—. Eso es lo que le ha pasado a Leo. —Así que no fue culpa mía —respiró Leo—. Yo no comencé la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Sólo me ha poseído un espíritu malvado. ¡Eso es un alivio! —Pero los romanos no saben eso —dijo Annabeth—. ¿Y porqué deberían creernos? —Deberíamos contactar con Reyna —sugirió—. Ella puede que nos crea. Al oír cómo Jason pronunciaba su nombre, como si un sustento de su antigua vida, hizo que el corazón de Piper diera un vuelco. Jason se giró hacia ella un con un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos: —Podrías convencerla, Pipes. Sé que podrías. Piper se sintió como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo estuviera huyéndole hacia los pies. Annabeth la miró, empáticamente como diciendo: Los chicos están ciegos. Incluso Hazel se estremeció. —Podría intentarlo —dijo, con poco entusiasmo—. Pero Octavian es por el que nos tenemos que preocupar. En la hoja de mi daga, le vi tomando control de la multitud romana. No estoy seguro de que Reyna pueda detenerles. La expresión de Jason se oscureció. Piper no obtenía nada por romperle su burbuja, pero los otros romanos, Hazel y Frank, asintieron, estando de acuerdo. —Tiene razón —dijo Frank—. Esta tarde mientras estábamos vigilando, hemos visto águilas de nuevo. Están muy lejos, pero se acercan rápidamente. Octavian está de camino. Hazel hizo una mueca. —Esto es exactamente el tipo de oportunidad que Octavian siempre ha querido. Intentará apoderarse del poder. Si Reyna objeta algo, le dirá que es una blandengue con los griegos. Y en cuanto a esas águilas… es como si nos pudieran oler. —Pueden —dijo Jason—. Las águilas romanas pueden cazar semidioses por su esencia mágica mejor que los monstruos. Este barco puede protegernos de alguna manera, pero no completamente, al menos no de ellas. Leo repiqueteó sus dedos contra la mesa. —Genial. Debería haber instalado una pantalla de humo que hiciera al barco oler como un nugget gigantesco de pollo. Recordadme que la próxima vez lo invente. Hazel frunció el ceño. —¿Qué es un nugget de pollo? —Oh, tío…—Leo negó con la cabeza, sorprendido—. Es cierto. Te has perdido unos… setenta años. Bueno, mi joven aprendiz, un nugget de pollo es… —No importa —le interrumpió Annabeth—. La cosa es, tendremos dificultades intentando explicárselo a los romanos. Aunque nos creyeran… —Tienes razón —Jason se inclinó hacia adelante—. Deberíamos seguir adelante. Una vez estemos en el Atlántico, estaremos a salvo… al menos de la legión. Sonaba tan deprimido, que Piper no estaba segura de si sentirse compadecida o resentida: —¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué no nos seguirán? Negó con la cabeza. —Ya oíste a Reyna hablar de las tierras ancestrales. Son muy peligrosas. Los semidioses romanos tienen prohibido ir allí durante generaciones. Incluso Octavian no puede romper esa norma. Frank tragó un mordisco del burrito como si su boca se hubiera convertido en una caja de cartón: —Así que, si vamos allí… —Seremos forajidos y traidores —confirmó Jason—. Cualquier semidiós romano tiene el derecho de matarnos en cuanto nos vean. Pero no me preocuparía por ello. Si cruzamos el Atlántico, dejarán de perseguirnos. Asumirán que moriremos en el Mediterráneo, el Mare Nostrum. Percy señaló a Jason con su pedazo de pizza. —Tú, caballero, eres todo un rayo de sol. Jason no discutió. Los demás semidioses miraban sus platos, excepto Percy, que seguía disfrutando de su pizza. ¿Dónde ponía toda su comida? Piper no lo sabía. El chico comía como un sátiro. —Así que el plan es —sugirió Percy— asegurarnos de que no nos muramos. El señor D, Baco, eh, ¿tengo que llamarle señor B ahora? Bueno, da igual, mencionó a los gemelos en la profecía de Ella. Dos gigantes. Otis y, eh, ¿algo que comenzaba por E? —Efíaltes —dijo Jason. —Gemelos gigantes, como los que vio Piper en la hoja —Annabeth recorría su dedo por el borde de su copa—. Recuerdo una historia sobre gigantes gemelos. Intentaron alcanzar el Monte Olimpo juntando un montón de montañas. Frank casi se atragantó. —Bueno, eso es genial. Gigantes que pueden usar montañas como bloques de construcción. ¿Y decís que Baco mató a esos tipos con un palo y una piña? —Algo así —dijo Percy—. No creo que debamos contar con su ayuda esta vez. Quería honores, y nos dejó bastante claro que sería algo que no podríamos manejar. El silencio se extendió por la mesa. Piper podía oír al entrenador Hedge en cubierta cantando una saloma como era la de Blow the Man Down, aunque no se sabía la letra, por lo que cantaba algo así como Tatatarataatataaatataratataa. Piper no podía sacarse de la cabeza la sensación de que Baco quería ayudarles. Los gigantes gemelos estaban en Roma. Tenían algo que los semidioses necesitaban, algo que estaba en una vasija de bronce. Fuera lo que fuera, tenía la sensación de que guardaba la respuesta para sellar las Puertas de la Muerte, "la llave a la muerte infinita". También estaba segura de que nunca podrían vencer a los gigantes sin la ayuda de Baco. Y si no lo podían hacer en cinco días, Roma sería destruida y el hermano de Hazel, Nico, moriría. Por otro lado, si la visión de Baco ofreciéndole una copa de plata era falsa, quizá las otras visiones tampoco tenían que ser ciertas, especialmente la que ella, Percy y Jason se ahogaban. Quizá fuera simbólico. "La sangre de una semidiosa" había dicho Gea, "y la sangre de un semidiós. Piper, cariño, escoge qué héroe muere contigo". —Quiere a dos de nosotros —murmuró Piper. Todo el mundo se giró hacia ella. Piper odiaba ser el centro de atención. Quizá fuera extraño para una hija de Afrodita, pero había visto a su padre, la estrella de cine, tener que sobrellevar la fama durante años. Recordaba cuando Afrodita la había reclamado en la hoguera delante del campamento entero, bañándola con su maquilla de reina de la belleza. Había sido casi el momento más vergonzoso de su vida. Incluso allí, con sólo seis semidioses, Piper se sintió observada. Son mis amigos, se dijo a sí misma. Está todo bien. Pero tenía aquella extraña sensación… como si más de seis pares de ojos la estuvieran observando. —Hoy en la autopista —dijo—. Gea me dijo que necesitaba la sangre de sólo dos semidioses, una chica y un chico. Ella… ella me pidió que escogiera qué chico moriría. Jason apretó su mano. —Pero ninguno de los dos murió. Nos salvaste. —Lo sé. Es sólo que… ¿por qué querría eso? Leo silbó. —Chicos, ¿recordáis en la Casa del Lobo? ¿A nuestra princesa del hielo preferida, Quíone? Habló de derramar la sangre de Jason y de cómo contaminaría aquél lugar durante generaciones. Quizá la sangre de los semidioses tengan algún tipo de poder. —Oh…—Percy comenzó su tercer pedazo de pizza. Se reclinó y se quedó mirando a la nada, como si el golpe del caballo en su cabeza se lo acabaran de dar. —¿Percy? —Annabeth agarró su brazo. —Oh, eso es malo —murmuró—. Malo, malo, malo—miró a través de la mesa a Frank y a Hazel—. ¿Chicos, recordáis a Polibotes? —El gigante que invadió el Campamento Júpiter —dijo Hazel—. La némesis de Poseidón que golpeaste en la cabeza con una estatua de Término. Sí, creo que me suena de algo. —Tuve un sueño —dijo Percy—, cuando estábamos volando hacia Alaska. Polibotes estaba hablando con las gorgonas, y dijo… dijo que quería que me hicieran prisionero, no que me mataran. Dijo: "Le quiero encadenado a mis pies, para que pueda matarlo cuando sea necesario. ¡Su sangre bañará las piedras del Monte Olimpo y despertará a la Madre Tierra!" Piper se preguntó si los controles de temperatura de la habitación estaban rotos, porque de repente no podía dejar de tiritar. Era la misma forma en la que se había sentido en la autopista en las afueras de Topeka. —Crees que los gigantes podrían usar nuestra sangre… la sangre de dos de nosotros… —No lo sé —dijo Percy—. Pero hasta que lo sepamos, sugiero que intentemos evitar ser capturados. Jason gruñó. —Estoy de acuerdo con ello. —¿Pero cómo lo averiguamos? —preguntó Hazel—. La Marca de Atenea, los gemelos, la profecía de Ella… ¿cómo encaja todo? Annabeth apretó sus manos contra los bordes de la mesa. —Piper, le has dicho a Leo que pongamos rumbo a Atlanta. —Sí —dijo Piper—. Baco nos ha dicho que tenemos que buscar a… ¿cómo se llamaba? —Forcis —dijo Percy. Annabeth parecía sorprendida, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a que su novio tuviera las respuestas. —¿Le conoces? Percy se encogió de hombros. —No reconocí su nombre al principio. Entonces Baco mencionó agua salada y se encendió una bombilla. Forcis es un viejo dios del mar de antes de los tiempos de mi padre. Nunca le he conocido, pero supongo que es hijo de Gea. Sigo sin entender qué hace un dios del mar en Atlanta. Leo soltó una risita. —¿Qué hacía un dios del vino en Kansas? Los dioses son raros. De todas formas, llegaremos a Atlanta mañana al mediodía, a no ser que algo más vaya mal. —No digas eso —murmuró Annabeth—. Se está haciendo tarde. Deberíamos ir a dormir. —Esperad —dijo Piper. Una vez más, todo el mundo la miró. Estaba perdiendo su coraje rápidamente, preguntándose si sus instintos estaban mal, pero se obligó a hablar. —Hay una última cosa —dijo—. Los eidolones, los espíritus poseedores. Siguen aquí, en esta habitación. PIPER NO PODÍA EXPLICAR CÓMO LO SABÍA. Las historias de fantasmas y almas torturadas siempre la habían asustado. Su padre acostumbraba a bromear sobre las leyendas Cherokee del abuelo Tom en la reserva, pero incluso en casa en su gran mansión de Malibú, mirando hacia el Pacífico, siempre que su padre le explicaba historias de fantasmas, nunca podía sacárselas de la cabeza. Los espíritus Cherokee eran siempre inquietos. A menudo perdían el camino hacia la Tierra de los Muertos, o se quedaban atrás para vivir por el resto de los tiempos en el mundo de los mortales. Algunas veces ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que estaban muertos. Cuanto más aprendía Piper sobre ser una semidiosa, más estaba convencida de que las leyendas Cherokee y los mitos griegos no eran tan distintos. Aquellos eidolones actuaban muy parecido a como lo hacían los espíritus de las historias de su padre. Piper tenía una sensación interna de que seguían allí, lo único que nadie les había dicho que se marcharan. Cuando acabó de explicarlo, los otros la miraban, incómodos. En cubierta, Hedge cantaba algo parecido a "In the Navy", mientras Blackjack le acompañaba con sus pezuñas, relinchando. Finalmente Hazel respiró profundamente. —Piper tiene razón. —¿Cómo podéis estar seguras? —preguntó Annabeth. —He conocido eidolones —dijo Hazel—. En el Inframundo, cuando estaba…ya sabéis. Muerta. Piper había olvidado que Hazel estaba en su segunda oportunidad. A su manera, Hazel también era un fantasma que había renacido. —Así que…—Frank se pasó las manos por su pelo corto como si algunos fantasmas hubieran podido invadir su cabellera—. Creéis que esas cosas están merodeando por el barco, o… —Posiblemente estén habitando en algunos de nosotros —dijo Piper—. No lo sabemos. Jason apretó el puño. —Si eso es cierto… —Tenemos que tomar medidas —dijo Piper—. Creo que puedo hacerlo. —¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Percy. —Escuchadme, ¿vale? —Piper respiró hondo—. Todos, escuchadme. Piper les fue mirando a los ojos, uno por uno. —Eidolones —dijo, usando su hechizo oral—, levantad las manos. Hubo un silencio tenso. Rió se rió, nervioso. —¿De verdad crees que vas a…? Su voz murió. Su cara se volvió inexpresiva. Levantó su mano. Jason y Percy hicieron lo mismo. Sus ojos se habían convertido en vidriosos y dorados. Hazel se quedó sin respiración, sorprendida. Al lado de Leo, Frank salió corriendo de su silla y pegó su espalda a la pared. —Oh, dioses —Annabeth miraba a Piper, suplicante—. ¿Puedes curarles? Piper quería lloriquear y esconderse bajo la mesa, pero tenía que ayudar a Jason. No podía creer que había estado cogida de la mano con un… No, evitó pensar en ello. Se centró en Leo porque era el menos intimidante. —¿Hay más de vosotros en este barco? —preguntó. —No —dijo Leo con una voz hueca—. La Madre de Tierra ha enviado a tres de nosotros. A los mejores y a los más fuertes. Viviremos de nuevo. —Aquí no, no lo haréis —gruñó Piper—. Vosotros tres, escuchadme atentamente. Jason y Percy se giraron hacia ella. Aquellos ojos dorados la ponían nerviosa, pero ver a los tres chicos de aquella manera canalizó la furia de Piper. —Dejaréis esos cuerpos —ordenó. —No —dijo Percy. Leo soltó una risita suave. —Debemos vivir. Frank buscó a tientas su arco. —¡Marte Todopoderoso, eso da miedo! ¡Salid de aquí, espíritus! ¡Dejad a mis amigos en paz! Leo se giró hacia él. —No puedes darnos órdenes, hijo de la guerra. Tu propia vida es frágil. Tu alma puede arder en cualquier momento. Piper no estaba segura de qué quería decir, pero Frank retrocedió como si le hubieran pegado un golpe en el costado. Apuntó con una flecha mientras las manos le temblaban. —Me he… enfrentado a cosas peores que vosotros. Si queréis luchar… —Frank, no. —se levantó Hazel. A su lado, Jason alzó su espada. —¡Basta! —ordenó Piper, pero su voz se quebró. Estaba perdiendo fe rápidamente en su plan. Había hecho que los eidolones aparecieran, ¿pero ahora qué? Si no podía persuadirles de que se marcharan, cualquier baño de sangre sería culpa suya. En lo más hondo de su mente, podía oír a Gea riéndose. —Escucha a Piper —Hazel señaló la espada de Jason. La hoja de oro parecía brillar y aumentar de peso en su mano. Se pegó a la mesa y Jason se hundió de nuevo en su silla. Percy gruñó en una forma en la que el Percy de verdad nunca lo haría. —Hija de Plutón, tú quizá puedas controlar las gemas y los metales, pero no controlas a los muertos. Annabeth se levantó para controlarle con los brazos, pero Hazel le hizo un gesto para que no lo hiciera. —Escuchad, eidolones —dijo Hazel severamente—, no pertenecéis aquí. Puede que no aceptéis mis órdenes, pero sí lo hacéis de Piper. Obedecedla. Se giró hacia Piper, con su expresión clara: Inténtalo de nuevo. Puedes hacerlo. Piper reunió todo su valor. Miró directamente a Jason: justo en los ojos de esa cosa que le estaba controlando. —Dejaréis esos cuerpos —repitió Piper, incluso con más fuerza. La cara de Jason se endureció. Su frente estaba bañada con sudor. —Nosotros… nosotros dejaremos estos cuerpos. —Juraréis sobre el río Estigio que nunca volveréis a este barco —siguió Piper—, y que nunca volveréis a poseer a nadie de esta tripulación. Leo y Percy sisearon, protestando. —Prometeréis sobre el río Estigio —insistió Piper. Hubo un momento de tensión: podía notar sus voluntades luchando contra la suya. Entonces los tres eidolones hablaron al unísono: —Lo prometemos sobre el río Estigio. —Estáis muertos —dijo Piper. —Estamos muertos —coincidieron los tres. —Ahora, marchaos. Los tres chicos se derrumbaron. Percy dejó caer su cara encima de su pizza. —¡Percy! —Annabeth le agarró. Piper y Hazel cogieron los brazos de Jason mientras se caía de la silla. Leo no tuvo tanta suerte. Se cayó hacia Frank, que no hizo ningún intento de cogerle. Leo se dio un golpe contra el suelo. —¡Au! —rugió. —¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Hazel. Leo se levantó. Tenía un trozo de espagueti con la forma de un 3 pegado a su frente. —¿Ha funcionado? —Ha funcionado —dijo Piper, sintiéndose lo bastante segura como para saber que estaba en lo cierto—. No creo que vuelvan. Jason parpadeó. —¿Eso significa que ya puedo dejar de tener heridas en la cabeza? Piper rió, sacando todo su nerviosismo. —Vamos, chico relámpago. Vamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Piper y Jason pasearon por cubierta. Jason seguía un tanto grogui, pero Piper le animó a apoyarse en ella con un brazo. Leo cogió el timón, hablando con Festus a través del interfono; sabía por experiencia que debía darles un poco de espacio a Jason y a Piper. Desde que la televisión por satélite había vuelto, el entrenador Hedge estaba en su camarote disfrutando de una mezcla de artes marciales con combates en jaulas. El pegaso de Percy, Blackjack se había ido volando a algún lugar. Los otros semidioses estaban poniéndose cómodos para irse a dormir. El Argo II iba hacia el este, volando a varios cientos de pies por encima del suelo. Debajo de ellos unas ciudades pequeñas pasaban como pequeñas islitas iluminadas en un mar de oscuridad. Piper recordaba el último invierno, volando sobre Festus, el dragón por encima de la ciudad de Quebec. Nunca había visto nada más bonito, o haberse sentido tan feliz por tener los brazos de Jason a su alrededor, pero aquello era incluso mejor. La noche era cálida. El barco navegaba más suavemente que el dragón. Lo mejor de todo era que volaban alejándose del Campamento Júpiter tan rápido como podían. No importaba lo peligrosas que fueran las tierras ancestrales, Piper no podía esperar a ir allí. Esperaba que Jason tuviera razón de que los romanos no les seguirían a través del Atlántico. Jason se detuvo a mitad de cubierta y se inclinó por el pasamanos. La luz de la luna convertía su pelo rubio en plateado. —Gracias, Pipes —dijo—. Me has salvado de nuevo. Puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Pensó en el día que habían caído por el Gran Cañón, la primera vez que había sabido que Jason podía controlar el aire. La había sujetado tan fuertemente, que podía sentir el pulso de su corazón. Entonces habían dejado de caer y habían flotado en medio del aire. El mejor novio del mundo. Quería besarle en aquél momento, pero algo se lo impidió. —No sé si Percy volverá a confiar en mí más —dijo—. No después de que dejase que su caballo le dejara inconsciente. Jason rió. —No te preocupes por ello. Percy es un buen tipo, pero tengo la sensación de que necesita un golpe en la cabeza de vez en cuando. —Podrías haberle matado. La sonrisa de Jason desapareció. —Ese no era yo. —Pero casi te dejo —dijo Piper—. Cuando Gea dijo que tenía que elegir, yo vacilé y… Parpadeó, maldiciéndose a ella misma por llorar. —No seas tan dura contigo misma —dijo Jason—. Nos has salvado a ambos. —Pero si dos de nuestra tripulación tienen que morir, un chico y una chica… —No aceptaré eso. Vamos a detener a Gea. Nosotros siete, todos, volveremos vivos. Te lo juro. Piper deseó que no hubiera jurado. La palabra le recordó a la Profecía de los Siete: "un juramento que mantener con el último aliento". Por favor, pensó, esperando que su madre, la diosa del amor, pudiera escucharla. "No dejes que sea el último aliento de Jason. Si el amor significa algo, no te lo lleves" En cuando hizo el deseo, se sintió culpable. ¿Cómo podría soportar ver a Annabeth sufrir aquel tipo de dolor si Percy moría? De hecho, todos habían pasado por muchas cosas. Incluso los dos chicos nuevos romanos, Hazel y Frank, a los que Piper conocía a penas, los consideraba de la familia. En el Campamento Júpiter, Percy había hablado de su viaje a Alaska, lo que sonaba más angustioso que nada a lo que Piper se había enfrentado. Y por la forma en la que Hazel y Frank habían intentado ayudarla durante el exorcismo, podía decir que eran buena gente y bastante valientes. —La leyenda que Annabeth mencionó —dijo—, sobre la Marca de Atenea… ¿Por qué no querías hablar de ello? Tenía miedo de que Jason le dijera que se callara, pero bajó la cabeza como si hubiera estado esperando la pregunta. —Pipes, no sé qué es cierto y qué no. Esa leyenda… podría ser bastante peligroso. —¿Para quién? —Para todos nosotros —dijo, con gravedad—. La historia habla de que los romanos robaron algo importante de los griegos, en la Antigüedad, cuando los romanos conquistaron las ciudades griegas. Piper esperó, pero Jason parecía tener los pensamientos perdidos. —¿Qué robaron? —preguntó ella. —No lo sé —dijo—. No estoy seguro de que nadie en la legión lo sepa. Pero según la historia, lo que robaron se lo llevaron a Roma y allí sigue escondido. Los hijos de Atenea, semidioses griegos, nos han odiado desde entonces. Siempre han enviado a sus hermanos en contra de los romanos. Como he dicho, no sé qué es cierto… —¿Pero por qué no se lo cuentas a Annabeth? —preguntó Piper—. No va a odiarte de repente. Él parecía tener problemas en centrarse. —Espero que no. Pero la leyenda dice que los hijos de Atenea han estado buscando este objeto durante milenios. Cada generación, unos pocos son escogidos por la diosa para encontrarlo. Aparentemente, son llevados a Roma a través de alguna señal, la Marca de Atenea. —Si Annabeth es una de esas buscadoras… deberíamos ayudarla. Jason vaciló. —Quizás. Cuando nos acerquemos a Roma, le contaré lo poco que sé. De verdad. Pero la historia, al menos por la forma en la que la he oído, dice que si los griegos encuentran lo que se les ha robado, nunca nos perdonarán. Destruirán la legión y Roma entera, de una vez para todas. Después de lo que Némesis le ha dicho a Leo, sobre lo de Roma siendo destruida en cinco días a partir de hoy… Piper estudió la cara de Jason. Era, sin lugar a dudas, la persona más valiente que había conocido, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo. Aquella leyenda, la idea de que podría separar a su grupo y destruir una ciudad, le aterrorizaba por completo. Piper se preguntó qué habría sido robado de los griegos que fuera tan importante. No podría imaginarse nada que podría volver vengativa a Annabeth de repente. No podría imaginarse escogiendo la vida de un semidiós, y aquella mañana, en aquella carretera desértica, sólo por un momento, Gea la había tentado… —Lo siento, de cualquier manera —dijo Jason. Piper se secó la última lágrima de su cara. —¿Lo sientes por qué? Fue el eidolón el que atacó… —No sobre eso —la pequeña cicatriz en el labio superior de Jason parecía tener un brillo blanco a la luz de la luna. Siempre le había encantado aquella cicatriz. La imperfección hacía su cara mucho más interesante. —Fui un estúpido por pedirte que contactaras con Reyna —dijo—. No estaba pensando. —Oh —Piper miró hacia las nubes por encima de ellos y se preguntó si su madre Afrodita, estaba influenciándole de alguna manera. Su disculpa parecía demasiado buena para ser cierta. "Pero no pares" pensó. —De verdad, no pasa nada. —Yo sólo… nunca pensé en Reyna de esa manera —dijo Jason—, por lo que no pensé en que te pudiera hacer sentir incómoda. No tienes nada por qué preocuparte, Pipes. —Quería odiarla —admitió Piper—. Tenía demasiado miedo de que te quedaras en el Campamento Júpiter. Jason parecía sorprendido. —Eso no sucederá nunca. A no ser que vengas conmigo, te lo juro. Piper agarró su mano. Se las apañó para sonreír, pero estaba pensando: "Otro juramento. Un juramento que mantener con un último aliento". Intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Sabía que debía de disfrutar aquél momento de relax con Jason. Pero mientras miraba por el barco, no podía evitar pensar en lo que le recordaba la oscuridad el agua oscura, como la habitación donde se ahogaban en la visión de la hoja de su daga. NADA DE UNA PANTALLA DE HUMO CON OLOR A NUGGET DE POLLO. Percy quería que Leo inventara un gorro anti-sueños. Aquella noche tuvo unas terribles pesadillas. Primero soñó que estaba de vuelta en Alaska en su misión buscando el águila de la legión. Estaba subiendo por una carretera de una montaña, pero en cuando salió del pavimento, fue tragado por una ciénaga, cieno pantanoso, lo había llamado Hazel. Se vio a sí mismo asfixiándose en el barro, incapaz de moverse, ver o respirar. Por primera vez en su vida, entendió qué era ahogarse. "Es sólo un sueño", se dijo a sí mismo, "Me despertaré". Pero aquello no lo hizo menos terrorífico. Percy nunca había tenido miedo del agua. Era el elemento de su padre. Pero desde su experiencia en el cieno, había desarrollado un miedo que no dejaba de hacerle sudar la gota fría. Nunca se lo admitiría a nadie, pero incluso se había sentido nervioso por tener que meterse en el agua. Sabía que era una tontería. No podría ahogarse. Pero también sospechaba que si no controlaba el miedo, comenzaría a controlarle a él. Pensó en su amiga Thalía, que tenía miedo de las alturas aunque fuera la hija del dios del cielo. Su hermano, Jason, podía volar controlando los vientos. Thalía no podía, quizá porque tuviera demasiado miedo como para intentarlo. Si Percy comenzaba a creer que podría ahogarse… El cieno presionó contra su pecho. Sus pulmones comenzaron a arder. "Deja de tener miedo" se dijo a sí mismo, "esto no es real". Justo cuando no podía respirar más, el sueño cambió. Estaba de pie en un espacio gigantesco y sombrío como un garaje subterráneo. Hileras de pilares de piedra iban en todas direcciones, sujetando el techo a unos siete metros de altura. Unos braseros iluminaban el techo con una tétrica luz roja. Percy no podía ver demasiado lejos en las sombras, pero colgando del techo había sistemas de poleas, sacos de arena e hileras de focos de teatro apagados. Amontonados por la cámara había cajas de madera etiquetadas con "ATREZZO", "ARMAS", y "TRAJES". Uno decía: "SURTIDO DE LANZAMISILES". Percy oía maquinaría funcionar en la oscuridad, unos engranajes gigantescos girando y la presión del vapor sonando por entre las tuberías. Entonces vio al gigante… o al menos Percy supuso que era un gigante. Medía unos tres metros y medio (una altura respetable por un cíclope, pero sólo la mitad de alto que los demás gigantes contra los que Percy se había enfrentado). También parecía más humano que el resto de los gigantes, sin las patas de dragón de sus familiares más grandes. Aún así, su pelo morado estaba peinado en una coleta de rastas, llenas de monedas de plata y oro, por lo que Percy supuso que las rastas serían la última moda entre los gigantes. También tenía una lanza de casi tres metros atada a su espalda, también un arma muy común entre gigantes. Vestía una gigantesca túnica negra de cuello alto que Percy había visto antes, pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros de cuero con unas puntas tan largas y giradas que podrían haber sido unas babuchas. Se paseaba de un lado a otro delante de una plataforma elevada, examinando un jarrón de bronce del tamaño de Percy. —No, no, no —murmuraba el gigante para sí mismo—. ¿Dónde está la salpicadura? ¿Dónde está el valor? —gritó hacia la oscuridad—. ¡Otis! Percy oyó algo removerse en la lejanía. Otro gigante apareció de entre las sombras. Vestía el mismo traje oscuro, justo con los mismos zapatos rizados. La única diferencia entre los dos gigantes era que el pelo del segundo era verde y no morado. El primer gigante maldijo: —Oto, ¿por qué me haces lo mismo cada día? Te dije que yo iba a llevar el traje negro con cuello alto hoy. ¡No podías vestir cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el traje negro de cuello alto! Oto parpadeó como si se acabara de despertar. —¡Creía que hoy ibas a vestir la toga amarilla! —¡Eso fue ayer! ¡Cuando apareciste con la toga amarilla! —Oh, claro. Lo siento, Efi. Su hermano gruñó. Tenían que ser gemelos, porque sus caras eran idénticamente feas. —Y no me llames Efi —pidió Efi—. Llámame Efíaltes, que para algo es mi nombre. ¡O puedes usar mi nombre artístico! ¡El gran F! Oto hizo una mueca. —Sigue sin gustarme ese nombre artístico. —¡Da igual! Es perfecto. Ahora, ¿cómo van las preparaciones? —Bien —Oto no sonaba demasiado entusiasmado—. Los tigres devoradores de hombres, las cuchillas pendulares… Aunque sigo creyendo que unas cuantas bailarinas lo arreglarían todo. —¡Bailarinas no! —le espetó Efíaltes—. Y esta cosa—señaló hacia el jarrón de bronce, disgustado—. ¿Qué hace? No es emocionante. —Pero es el punto central del espectáculo. Él muere a no ser que los otros le rescaten. Y si llegan siguiendo el horario… —¡Oh, más les vale! —dijo Efíaltes—. El primero de julio, las calendas de julio, ¡dedicadas a Juno! Es entonces cuando Madre quiere destruir a esos estúpidos semidioses y hacerlo justo en los morros de Juno. Además, ¡no voy a pagar un día de más por esos gladiadores fantasma! —Bueno, cuando, todos mueran —dijo Oto—, comenzaremos la destrucción de Roma. Justo como quiere Madre. Será genial. La multitud nos adorará. Los fantasmas romanos adoran este tipo de cosas. Efiales parecía no estar convencido del todo. —Pero el jarrón se queda aquí así. ¿No podríamos ponerlo encima de una hoguea, o disolverlo en un charco de ácido o algo? —Le necesitamos con vida unos pocos días más —le recordó Oto a su hermano— . De otra forma, los siente no irán a por el cebo y correrán a salvarle. —Supongo. Aún así me gustaría unos cuantos gritos más. Esta muerte lenta es aburrida. Ah, bueno, ¿qué pasa con nuestra amiga talentosa? ¿Está preparada para recibir a su visita? Oto puso cara de pocos amigos. —De verdad, no me gusta hablar con ella. Me pone nervioso. —¿Pero está preparada? —Sí —dijo Oto, a regañadientes—. Lleva lista durante siglos. Nadie se llevará esa estatua. —Excelente —Efíaltes se frotó las manos—. Esta es nuestra gran oportunidad, hermano mío. —Eso es lo que dijiste en nuestro último golpe —murmuró Oto—. Estuve colgando de un bloque de hielo por encima del río Lete durante seis meses, y ni siquiera conseguimos la atención de los medios. —¡Esto es distinto! —insistió Efíaltes—. ¡Iniciaremos un nuevo tipo de entretenimiento! Si Madre está contenta con nosotros, ¡podremos fabricar nuestro propio billete hacia la fama! —Si tú lo dices —suspiró Oto—. Aunque sigo pensando que esos disfraces de bailarina del Lago de los cisnes querían geniales… —¡Nada de ballet! —Lo siento. —Ven —dijo Efíaltes—. Vamos a ver a esos tigres. ¡Asegurémonos de que siguen hambrientos! Los gigantes desaparecieron entre las tinieblas y Percy se giró hacia el jarrón. "Necesito ver su interior" pensó. Forzó a su sueño a ir hacia adelante, justo hacia la superficie del jarrón. Entonces la atravesó. El aire en la jarra olía a vino rancio y metal oxidado. La única luz que había era el suave brillo morado de una espada oscura, su hoja de acero estigio estaba apoyada a uno de los lados del contenedor. Acurrucado a su lado había un chico con aspecto desalentado vestido con tejanos hechos jirones, una camiseta negra y una vieja chaqueta de aviador. En su mano derecha, un anillo de plata con forma de calavera brillaba en la oscuridad. —Nico —le llamó Percy. Pero el hijo de Hades no podía oírle. El contenedor estaba completamente sellado. El aire se estaba volviendo venenoso. Los ojos de Nico estaban cerrados, respirando ligeramente. Parecía estar meditando. Su cara era pálida y estaba más delgado de lo que Percy recordaba. En uno de los lados del jarrón, parecía como si Nico hubiera hecho tres marcas con su espada, ¿quizá fueran los tres días que llevaba allí encerrado? Parecía imposible que hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo allí sin haberse asfixiado. Incluso en su sueño, Percy comenzaba a sentirse aterrorizado, respirando a bocanadas para conseguir más oxígeno. Entonces vio algo a los pies de Nico, una pequeña colección de objetos brillantes no más grandes que unos dientes de leche. Semillas, se dio cuenta Percy. Eran semillas de granada. Tres habían sido comidas y escupidas. Aún quedaban cinco metidas en su pulpa rojo oscuro. —Nico —dijo Percy—, ¿qué es este lugar? Te salvaremos… La imagen desapareció y la voz de una chica susurró: —Percy… Al principio, Percy creía que seguía soñando. Cuando perdió su memoria, se había pasado semanas soñando con Annabeth, la única persona que recordaba de su pasado. Mientras sus ojos se abrían y su visión se aclaraba, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba de verdad allí. Estaba de pie ante su litera, sonriéndole. Su pelo rubio caía sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos grises color tormenta tenían un brillo de diversión. Recordaba su primer día en el Campamento Mestizo, cinco años atrás, cuando se había despertado de haber estado inconsciente y se encontró a Annabeth delante de él. Le había dicho: "Babeas cuando duermes". Era así de romántica. —¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó—. ¿Hemos llegado? —No —dijo, en voz baja—. Es medianoche. —Entonces…—se le aceleró el corazón a Percy. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en pijama, en la cama. Probablemente había estado babeando, o al menos haciendo ruiditos extraños. No había duda de que tenía un severo caso de pelo-almohada (despeinadísimo) y su aliento no olía demasiado bien—. ¿Te has colado en mi camarote? Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco. —Percy, tendrás diecisiete en dos meses. No me dirás que puedes estar preocupado por tener problemas con el entrenador Hedge. —¿Has visto a su bate de béisbol? —Además, Sesos de Alga, se me acaba de ocurrir que deberíamos ir a dar un paseo. No hemos tenido demasiado tiempo para estar solos. Quiero enseñarte algo, mi lugar preferido en el barco. El pulso de Percy seguía acelerado, pero no era por el miedo de meterse en problemas. —Puedo, ya sabes, ¿lavarme los dientes primero? —Será mejor —dijo Annabeth—. Porque no te voy a besar hasta que lo hagas. Y péinate el pelo mientras te los lavas. Para ser un trirreme, el barco era enorme, pero aún así era muy acogedor para Percy, como el edificio de dormitorios de la Academia Yancy, o cualquiera de los internados en los que había estado y de los que había sido expulsado. Annabeth y él bajaron de puntillas a la segunda cubierta, la cual Percy no había explorado excepto la enfermería. Le llevó hasta la sala de motores, que parecía bastante peligrosa, como una jungla mecanizada, con tubos, pistones y tuberías saliendo de una esfera central de bronce. Los cables parecían unos fideos gigantes metálicos serpenteando por todo el suelo hacia las paredes. —¿Cómo funciona esta cosa? —preguntó Percy. —Ni idea —dijo Annabeth—. Soy la única además de Leo que puede hacerlo funcionar. —Eso me deja mucho más tranquilo. —Debería estar correcto. Sólo ha estado a punto de explotar una vez. —Bromas, espero. Ella sonrió. —Vamos. Se hicieron paso a través de las bodegas y la armería. En la popa del barco, pasaron bajo unas puertas dobles de madera que llevaban hasta un gran establo. La habitación olía a heno fresco y mantas de lana. Alineados a la izquierda habían tres compartimentos para caballos vacíos como los que usaban para los pegasos en el campamento. A la derecha habían dos cajas vacías lo suficientemente grandes como para grandes animales de zoológico. En el centro de la habitación había un panel de siete metros para ver a través. Debajo de ellos, el paisaje nocturno pasaba volando, kilómetros de campos oscuros atravesados con autopistas iluminadas como las líneas de una telaraña. —¿Un barco con el fondo de cristal? —preguntó Percy. Annabeth agarró una de las mantas del compartimento más cercano y la extendió por el cristal. —Siéntate conmigo. Se relajaron en la manta como si estuvieran teniendo un picnic, y miraban el mundo pasar por debajo de ellos. —Leo construyó los establos para que los pegasos pudieran ir y venir fácilmente —dijo Annabeth—. Lo único que no se dio cuenta de que los pegasos prefirieran pastar libres, por lo que los establos siempre están vacíos. Percy se preguntó dónde estaría Blackjack, volando por los cielos en algún lugar, con suerte siguiéndoles el rumbo. La cabeza de Percy seguía un tanto dolorida por el golpe de la pezuña de Blackjack, pero no se la guardaba al caballo. —¿A qué te refieres, con ir y venir fácilmente? —preguntó—. ¿No querrá que los pegasos tengan que atravesar dos cubiertas con las escaleras y todo? Annabeth golpeó sus nudillos contra el cristal. —Estas son las puertas de carga, como en un bombardero. Percy tragó saliva. —¿Entonces estás diciendo que estamos sentados en unas puertas? ¿Qué pasaría si se abrieran? —Supongo que haríamos caída libre sin paracaídas. Pero no se abrirá. Espero. —Genial. Annabeth se rió. —¿Sabes por qué me gusta estar aquí? No es sólo por la vista. ¿A qué te recuerda este lugar? Percy miró a su alrededor: las cajas y los establos, la lámpara de bronce celestial colgando del techo, el olor a heno, y por supuesto, Annabeth sentada a su lado, con su cara blanquecina y hermosa con la luz de la luna. —Aquél camión zoológico —dijo Percy—. El que cogimos en Las Vegas. Su sonrisa le dijo que había acertado. —Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —dijo Percy—. Estábamos débiles, luchando para atravesar el país para encontrar aquél estúpido relámpago celestial, atrapados en aquél camión con un puñado de animales maltratados. ¿Cómo puedes echar de menos eso? —Porque, Sesos de Alga, fue la primera vez que hablamos de verdad, tú y yo. Te hablé de mi familia, y…—se sacó su collar del campamento, en el que había el anillo de su padre y las cuentas de colores por cada año en el Campamento Mestizo. Ahora había algo más en la cuerda de cuero: un pendiente de coral rojo que Percy le había dicho cuando comenzaron a salir. Se lo había traído del palacio de su padre en el fondo del mar. —Y —siguió Annabeth—, me recuerda a todo el tiempo que hace que nos conocemos. Teníamos doce, Percy. ¿Te lo puedes creer? —No —admitió—. Así, ¿sabías si te gustaba en aquél momento? Ella soltó una sonrisita. —Te odié al principio. Me molestabas. Entonces te aguanté durante unos pocos años. Entonces… —Vale, bien. Se inclinó hacia él y le besó: un sonoro y rotundo beso sin nadie mirándole, sin romanos alrededor, sin sátiros gritones. Ella retrocedió. —Te echaba de menos, Percy. Percy quería decirle lo mismo, pero entonces le pareció un comentario sin importancia. Mientras había estado en el lado romano, se había mantenido vivo sólo manteniendo con vida el recuerdo de Annabeth. "Te echaba de menos" no definía aquello para nada. Recordó aquella noche, cuando Piper había forzado al eidolón a salir de su mente. Percy no había estado al tanto de su presencia hasta que había usado su hechizo oral. Después de que el eidolón se hubo ido, se sintió como si le hubieran arrancado un clavo ardiente de la frente. Entonces sus pensamientos se aclararon, su alma se sintió cómoda de estar ella sola en su cuerpo. Estar sentado junto a Annabeth le hacía sentirse de la misma manera. Los pasados meses podrían haber sido uno de sus extraños sueños. Los eventos en el Campamento Júpiter parecían tan difusos e irreales como aquella lucha contra Jason, cuando habían sido controlado por los eidolones. Aún así no se arrepentía del tiempo que había pasado en el Campamento Júpiter. Le había abierto los ojos de muchas maneras. —Annabeth —dijo, vacilante—, en Nueva Roma, los semidioses pueden vivir sus vidas enteras en paz. Su expresión se volvió en guardia: —Reyna me lo explicó. Pero, Percy, tú perteneces al Campamento Mestizo. Esa otra vida… —Lo sé —dijo Percy—. Pero mientras estaba allí, vi a tantos semidioses vivir sin miedo: niños ir al colegio, parejas casándose y formando familias. No hay nada como el Campamento Mestizo. Sigo pensando en que tú y yo… quizá algún día cuando esta guerra con los gigantes haya terminado… Era difícil decirlo a la luz dorada, pero creyó ver a Annabeth sonrojarse: —Oh —dijo. Percy tuvo miedo de haber dicho demasiado. Quizá la había asustado con tantos sueños sobre el futuro. Ella era la buena con los planes. Percy se maldijo en silencio. Desde que conocía a Annabeth, se sentía como si entendiera muy pocas cosas sobre ella. Incluso después de haber estado saliendo con ella durante varios meses, su relación había sido siempre como algo delicado, como una escultura de cristal. Tenía miedo de hacer algo mal y romperlo. —Lo siento —dijo—. Yo sólo… pensaba en eso para ir hacia adelante. Para darme esperanza. Olvida lo que he dicho… —¡No! —dijo—. No, Percy. Dioses, eres tan dulce. Es sólo que… puede que hayamos quemado esa opción. Si no podemos arreglar las cosas con los romanos… bueno, los dos grupos de semidioses nunca podremos llevarnos bien. Es por eso por lo que los dioses nos mantienen separados. No sé si alguna vez pudiéramos pertenecer allí. Percy no quería discutírselo, pero no podía dejar de tener esperanza. Era algo importante, no solo para Annabeth y para él, sino para todos los demás semidioses. Tenía que ser posible pertenecer a dos mundos distintos al mismo tiempo. Después de todo, eso era lo que es ser semidiós, sin pertenecer del todo al mundo mortal ni al monte Olimpo, pero intentando poner paz entre ambos lados. Por desgracia, eso le llevó a pensar en los dioses, en la guerra a la que se enfrentaban, y en su sueño sobre Efíaltes y Oto. —He tenido una pesadilla justo antes de despertarme —admitió. Le dijo a Annabeth lo que había visto. Incluso las partes más turbulentas no parecieron preocuparle. Ladeó la cabeza con tristeza cuando describió el encarcelamiento de Nico en el jarrón de bronce. Puso una mirada furiosa cuando le dijo que los gigantes planeaban algún tipo de espectáculo para destruir a Roma que incluiría sus muertes dolorosas como la obertura. —Nico es el cebo —murmuró—. Los ejércitos de Gea deben de haberlo capturado de alguna manera. Pero no sabemos exactamente dónde le mantienen cautivo. —En algún lugar de Roma —dijo Percy—. Algún lugar bajo el suelo. Lo dijeron como si Nico tuviera unos pocos días de vida, pero no sé cómo ha podido aguantar tanto tiempo sin oxígeno. —Cinco días más según Némesis —dijo Annabeth—. Las calendas de julio. Al menos ahora esa fecha límite tiene sentido. —¿Qué es una calenda? Annabeth sonrió, como si estuviera orgullosa de volver a su posición original, Percy siendo ignorante y ella explicando las cosas. —Es el nombre romano para el primer día del mes. Es de ahí de dónde viene la palabra calendario. ¿Pero cómo ha podido Nico sobrevivir tanto tiempo? Se lo deberíamos decir a Hazel. —¿Ahora? Ella vaciló. —No, puede esperar hasta mañana. No quiero molestarla con estas noticias en medio de la noche. —Los gigantes mencionaron una estatua —repitió Percy—. Y algo acerca de una amiga talentosa que la estaba custodiando. Fuera quién fuera aquella amiga, le daba miedo a Oto. Y alguien que pueda asustar a un gigante… Annabeth miró por una autopista que serpenteaba por entre las colinas. —Percy, ¿has visto últimamente a Poseidón? ¿O has tenido alguna señal suya? Negó con la cabeza. —No desde hace… guau. Supongo que ni he pensado en ello. No desde el final de la Titanomaquia. Le vi en el Campamento Mestizo, pero fue el pasado agosto —le recorrió una oleada de miedo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Has visto a Atenea? Esquivó su mirada. —Hace unas semanas —admitió—. No… no fue bien. No parecía ella misma. Quizá sea la esquizofrenia griega/romana de la que hablaba Némesis. No estoy segura. Dijo cosas bastante dolorosas. Dijo que la había fallado. —¿Fallado? —Percy no estaba seguro de haberla oído bien. Annabeth era la perfecta hija semidiosa. Era todo lo que podría ser una hija de Atenea—. ¿Cómo podrías…? —No lo sé —dijo, tristemente—. A parte de eso, he estado teniendo pesadillas por mi cuenta. No tienen mucho más sentido que las tuyas. Percy esperó, pero Annabeth no compartió más detalles. Quería hacerla sentirse mejor y decirle que todo iba a ir bien, pero sabía que no podía. Quería arreglar todo entre ellos para que pudieran tener un final feliz. Después de todos aquellos años, incluso los dioses más crueles tendrían que admitir que se lo merecían. Pero tenía una extraña sensación de que no había nada que pudiera ayudar a Annabeth en aquel momento, nada más que estar allí. "La hija de la sabiduría anda sola". Se sintió atrapado e inútil igual que cuando se hundió en el ceno. Annabeth se las arregló para esbozar una sonrisa. —Pedazo de evento romántico, ¿no? No más noticias hasta mañana —le besó de nuevo—. Ya nos la apañaremos. Te tengo de vuelta. Por ahora, eso es todo lo que me importa. —Correcto —dijo Percy—. Nada más de hablar sobre Gea acercándose, Nico estando capturado, el mundo acabando, los gigantes… —Cállate, sesos de alga —le ordenó—. Abrázame. Estuvieron allí sentados, disfrutando del calor del otro. Antes de que Percy se diera cuenta, el sonido del motor del barco, la tenue luz y la acogedora sensación de estar con Annabeth, le hizo sentirse los párpados más pesados, y se durmió. Cuando se despertó, la luz del sol atravesaba el suelo de cristal y la voz de un chico dijo: —Oh, estáis metidos en problemas… PERCY HABÍA VISTO A FRANK RODEADO por ogros caníbales, enfrentándose a un gigante invencible e incluso desatando a Tánatos, el dios de la muerte. Pero nunca había visto a Frank tan aterrorizado como entonces, encontrándoles en los establos. —¿Qué? —Percy se frotó los ojos—. Oh, nos hemos quedado dormidos. Frank tragó saliva. Estaba vestido con deportivas, pantalones militares oscuros y una camiseta de los Juegos Olímpicos de Vancouver con su chapa de centurión romano enganchada en el cuello de la camiseta (lo que le parecía a Percy un poco triste o esperanzador, ahora que eran renegados). Frank apartaba su mirada como si la vista de ellos juntos le pudiera quemar. —Todo el mundo piensa que os han secuestrado —dijo—. Hemos estado registrando el barco. Cuando el entrenador Hedge os encuentre, oh, dioses, ¿habéis estado aquí toda la noche? —¡Frank! —las orejas de Annabeth estaban tan rojas como dos fresas—. Bajamos aquí y nos quedamos dormidos por accidente. Nada más. —Y nos besamos un par de veces —dijo Percy. Annabeth le miró. —¡No ayudas! —Será mejor que…—Frank señaló a las puertas—. Eh, se supone que tenemos que encontrarnos para desayunar. ¿Os importaría explicar lo que habéis hecho, digo, lo que no habéis hecho? Quiero decir… No quiero que ese fauno, sátiro, perdón, me mate. Frank corrió. Cuando todo el mundo se reunió en el comedor, no fue tan malo como Frank había temido. Jason y Piper se sintieron aliviados. Leo no podía dejar de sonreír y murmurar: —Típico, típico. Sólo Hazel parecía escandalizada, quizá porque era de los años 40. No dejó de apartarle la mirada a Percy. Obviamente, el entrenador Hedge se puso hecho un basilisco; pero Percy encontró difícil tomarse en serio al sátiro ya que a penas no medía metro y medio. —¡En mi vida! —berreó el entrenador, agitando su bate y tirando un plato de manzanas—. ¡En contra de las normas! ¡Irresponsables! —Entrenador —dijo Annabeth—, ha sido un accidente. Estábamos hablando y nos quedamos dormidos. —Además —dijo Percy—, comienzas a sonar como Término. Hedge entrecerró los ojos. —¿Eso es un insulto, Jackson? ¡Porque yo sí que te voy a terminar a ti! Percy intentó no reírse. —No sucederá de nuevo, entrenador. Lo prometo. Ahora, ¿no tenemos algo que discutir? Hedge estaba que echaba humo. —¡De acuerdo! Pero te vigilaré, Jackson. Y a ti, Annabeth Chase. Creía que tenías un poco más de sentido… Jason se aclaró la garganta. —Servíos un poco de comida, gente. Comencemos. El encuentro fue como un consejo de guerra pero con donuts. De nuevo, en el Campamento Mestizo estaban acostumbrados a tener sus reuniones más serias alrededor de la mesa de Ping-Pong en la sala de juegos con galletitas saladas y nachos con queso, por lo que Percy se sintió como en casa. Les habló de su sueño, los gemelos gigantes planeando una recepción para ellos en un parking subterráneo con lanzamisiles, Nico di Angelo atrapado en una jarra de bronce, muriéndose lentamente de asfixia con semillas de granadas a sus pies. Hazel ahogó un sollozo. —Nico… Oh, dioses. Las semillas. —¿Sabes lo que son? —preguntó Annabeth. Hazel asintió. —Me las enseñó una vez. Son del jardín de nuestra madrastra. —Vuestra madras… ¡ah! —dijo Percy—. Hablas de Perséfone. Percy había conocido a Perséfone. No había sido exactamente acogedora y alegre, que digamos. También había estado en el jardín del Inframundo, un lugar tétrico lleno de árboles de cristal y flores que brillaban con el color de la sangre y de un blanco fantasma. —Esas semillas son como comida de último recurso —dijo Hazel. Percy sabía que estaba nerviosa porque todos los objetos plateados de la mesa comenzaron a moverse hacia ella—. Sólo los hijos de Hades podemos comerlas. Nico siempre ha guardado algunas por si se quedaba atrapado en algún lugar. Pero si de verdad está preso… —Los gigantes intentan atraernos hacia él —dijo Annabeth—. Presuponen que intentaremos rescatarle. —Bueno pues, ¡tienen razón! —Hazel miró a los lados, perdiendo la confianza—. ¿No? —¡Sí! —el entrenador Hedge gritó con la boca llena de servilletas—. ¡Eso conllevará una batalla, ¿verdad?! —Hazel, por supuesto que le ayudaremos —dijo Fran—. ¿Pero cuánto tenemos hasta que… eh…? Quiero decir, ¿cuánto le queda a Nico? —Una semilla por día —dijo Hazel, tristemente—. Eso si se pone a sí mismo en trance mortal. —¿Trance mortal? —Annabeth frunció el ceño—. Eso no suena nada bien. —Evita que consuma todo su aire —dijo Hazel—. Como hibernar, o entrar en coma. Una semilla le puede mantener con vida a penas un día. —Le quedan cinco semillas —dijo Percy—. Eso son cinco días, además de hoy. Los gigantes lo han planeado así, por lo que tenemos que llegar el uno de Julio. Suponiendo que Nico esté escondido en Roma… —No es mucho tiempo —resumió Piper. Puso su mano encima del hombro de Hazel—. Le encontraremos. Al menos ahora sabemos a qué se refiere esa profecía—. "Los gigantes sofocan el aliento del ángel, que tiene la llave para la muerte infinita". El apellido de tu hermano, di Angelo. Angelo es ángel en italiano. —Oh, dioses —murmuró Hazel—. Nico… Percy se quedó mirando a su donut. Él tenía una historia rara con Nico di Angelo. El chico que una vez le había engañado una vez para hacerle visitar el palacio de Hades, y Percy había acabado en una celda. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, Nico apoyaba a los chicos buenos. Él no se merecía una asfixia sofocante y lenta en un jarrón de bronce, y Percy no podía soportar ver a Hazel sufriendo. —Le rescataremos —le prometió—. Tenemos que hacerlo. La profecía dice que él sujeta la llave para la muerte infinita. —Es cierto —dijo Piper, animada—. Hazel, tu hermano estaba buscando las Puertas de la Muerte del Inframundo, ¿verdad? Debe de haberlas encontrado. —Puede decirnos dónde están —dijo Percy—, y cómo cerrarlas. Hazel respiró hondo. —Sí. Bien. —Eh —Leo se removió en su silla—. Una cosa. Los gigantes esperan que hagamos esto, ¿y vamos a ir directos a la trampa? Hazel miró a Leo como si hubiera hecho un gesto ofensivo. —¡No tenemos elección! —No me malentiendas, Hazel. Es que tu hermano, Nico… ¿sabía lo de los dos campamentos? —Sí, bueno—dijo Hazel. —Él ha estado yendo y viniendo —dijo Leo—, y no se lo dijo a ninguno de los dos lados. Jason se respaldó en su silla, con una expresión lúgubre. —Estás planteándote de si podríamos confiar en el chico. Yo también. Hazel se puso de pie. —No me lo puedo creer. Es mi hermano. Me trajo del Inframundo, ¿y no queréis ayudarle? Frank puso su mano en su hombro. —Nadie ha dicho eso —miró a Leo—. Será mejor que nadie haya dicho eso. Leo parpadeó. —Chicos, mirad. Todo lo que he querido decir es… —Hazel —dijo Jason—. Leo está sacando un tema peliagudo. Recuerdo a Nico del Campamento Júpiter. Ahora me encuentro con que también ha estado visitando el Campamento Mestizo. Eso también me deja un tanto… apesadumbrado. ¿Sabemos a ciencia cierta con quién están sus lealtades? Tenemos que ir con cuidado. Hazel zarandeó sus brazos. Una bandeja de plaza salió volando hacia ella y golpeó la pared detrás de ella, estampando huevos revueltos por todas partes. —Tú… ¡el gran Jason Grace! ¡El pretor al que yo admiraba! Se suponía que tenías que ser un líder bueno y justo. Y ahora tú…—Hazel se puso de pie de nuevo y salió corriendo del comedor. —¡Hazel! —la llamó Leo—. Ah, sí. Debería… —Has hecho bastante —le gritó Frank. Se puso de pie para seguirla, pero Piper le hizo un gesto para que esperara. —Dale tiempo —le aconsejó Piper. Entonces frunció el ceño a Leo y a Jason—. Chicos, eso ha sido muy cruel. Jason parecía en shock. —¿Cruel? ¡Sólo estoy yendo con cuidado! —Su hermano se está muriendo —dijo Piper. —Tengo que ir a hablar con ella —insistió Frank. —No —dijo Piper—. Deja que se relaje. Hazme caso. Iré a ver cómo está en unos minutos. —Pero…—Frank parecía un oso hambriento—. Bueno. Vale. Esperaré. De arriba vino un sonido chirriante como un taladro gigantesco. —Ese es Festus —dijo Leo—. Le he dejado en modo autopiloto, por lo que debemos estar acercándonos a Atlanta. Tengo que ir allí, suponiendo que vayamos a aterrizar. Todo el mundo se giró hacia Percy. Jason alzó una ceja. —Tú eres el capitán Agua Salada. ¿Alguna idea? ¿Había resentimiento en su voz? Percy se preguntó si Jason estaba picado en secreto por su duelo en Kansas. Jason había bromeado sobre eso, pero Percy supuso que ambos tenían una pequeña rencilla. —No estoy seguro —admitió—. En algún lugar central, lo bastante alto como para que podamos tener una buena vista de la ciudad. ¿Quizá algún parque con unos pocos árboles? No queremos hacer aterrizar un barco de guerra en el medio del centro de la ciudad. Dudo que incluso la Niebla pueda cubrir algo tan grande. Leo asintió. —Voy a ello —corrió hacia las escaleras. Frank se removió en su silla, incómodo. Percy se sintió mal por él. En el viaje a Alaska, había visto a Hazel y Frank acercarse el uno al otro. Sabía lo protector que se sentía Frank por ella. También había notado la mirada ceñuda que le lanzaba Frank a Leo. Decidió que quizá sería buena idea sacar a pasear un rato a Frank. —Cuando aterricemos, yo daré una vuelta por Atlanta —dijo Percy—. Frank, me irías bien de ayuda. —¿Te refieres a que me convierta de nuevo en un dragón? En serio, Percy, no quiero pasarme toda la misión siendo el taxi volador de los demás. —No —dijo Percy—. Quiero que vengas conmigo porque tienes sangre de Poseidón. Quizá puedas ayudarme a encontrar dónde está esa agua salada. Además, eres bueno luchando. Eso pareció hacer sentir un poco mejor a Frank. —Claro. Supongo. —¡Genial! —dijo Percy—. Deberíamos llevarnos a alguien más. Annabeth… —¡Ah, no! —gruñó el entrenador Hedge—. Jovencita, estás castigada. Annabeth le miró como si estuviera hablando en un idioma extraño. —¿Perdón? —¡Tú y Jackson no vais a ir a ningún lugar juntos! —insistió Hedge. Miró a Percy, retándole a enfrentársele—. Yo iré con Frank y con don Engaños Jackson. El ¡resto de vosotros vigilaréis el barco y os aseguraréis de que Annabeth no se salte más normas! Maravilloso, pensó Percy. Un día de chicos por la ciudad con Frank y un sátiro sediento de sangre, para encontrar agua salada en una ciudad sin costa. —Esto —dijo—, va a ser realmente divertido. PERCY SUBIÓ A CUBIERTA Y EXCLAMÓ: —GUAU. Habían aterrizado en cerca de la cima de una colina boscosa. Un complejo de edificios blancos, como un museo o una universidad, se acurrucaban entre un bosquecillo de pinos a su izquierda. Debajo de ellos se extendía la ciudad de Atlanta, un grupo de rascacielos céntricos marrones y plateados se alzaban a tres kilómetros de lo que parecía una infinita expansión de autopistas, vías de ferrocarriles, casas y pedazos verdes de bosque. —Ah, un lugar precioso —el entrenador Hedge respiró el fresco aire de la mañana—. Una buena elección, Valdez. Leo se encogió de hombros. —Yo sólo he cogido una colina alta. Eso es una biblioteca presidencial o algo por el estilo. Al menos es lo que me ha dicho Festus. —¡No hablo de eso! —gruñó Hedge—. ¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que es esta colina? Frank Zhang, ¡tú deberías saberlo! Frank se estremeció. —¿Yo? —¡Un hijo de Ares estuvo aquí! —Hedge gritó, indignado. —Soy romano… por lo que de hecho soy hijo de Marte. —¡Lo que sea! ¡Un lugar famoso de la guerra civil americana! —Soy canadiense, de hecho. —¡Lo que sea! El general Sherman, líder de la Unión. Estuvo en esta colina observando la ciudad de Atlanta ardiendo. Sembró la destrucción desde aquí hasta el mar. Quemando, saqueando, robando… ¡eso sí que era un semidiós! Frank se apartó del sátiro. —Ah, vale. A Percy no le importaba demasiado la historia, pero se preguntó si el aterrizaje había sido un mal augurio. Había oído que la mayoría de las guerras civiles habían comenzado por luchas entre semidioses griegos y romanos. Ahora estaban de pie en el sitio de tal batalla. La ciudad entera, debajo de ellos había sido quemada por las órdenes de un hijo de Ares. Percy se imaginó que algunos chicos del Campamento Mestizo también habrían podido dar esa orden. Clarisse La Rue, por ejemplo, no habría vacilado. Pero no se podía imaginar a Frank siendo tan duro. —De todas formas —dijo Percy—, intentemos no quemar esta ciudad esta vez. El entrenador parecía decepcionado. —De acuerdo. ¿Pero hacia dónde? Percy señaló hacia el centro de la ciudad: —En caso de duda, comencemos por el centro. Encontrar alguien que los llevara fue más fácil de lo que creían. Fueron a la biblioteca presidencial, que resultó ser el centro Carter, y preguntaron al personal si podían llamar a un taxi o darles indicaciones para la parada de autobús más cercana. Percy podría haber llamado a Blackjack, pero se resistía a pedirles ayuda a los pegasos después de su encuentro reciente. Frank no quería convertirse en nada. Y además, Percy tenía la esperanza de viajar en algo mortal para variar. Una de las bibliotecarias, que se llamaba Esther, insistió en llevarles ella misma. Fue tan simpática que Percy creyó que podría haber sido un monstruo disfrazado, pero Hedge les apartó y les dijo que Esther olía a humana corriente. —Con una piza de flores secas aromáticas —dijo—. Dientes de ajo y pétalos de rosa. ¡Delicioso! Se metieron en el gran Cadillac y les llevó al centro. Esther era tan menuda, que apenas podía agarrar el volante, pero eso no parecía preocuparle. Condujo el coche a través del tráfico mientras les deleitaba con historias sobre familias locas de Atlanta, antiguos dueños de las plantaciones, los fundadores de la Coca-Cola, las estrellas deportivas y la gente de las CNN. Sonaba saber tantas cosas que Percy intentó probar suerte. —Eh, Esther —dijo—, tengo una pregunta difícil para ti. Agua salada en Atlanta. ¿Qué es lo primero que se te viene a la mente? La anciana se rió. —Oh, cielo. Eso es fácil. ¡Tiburones ballena! Frank y Percy intercambiaron miradas. —¿Tiburones ballena? —preguntó Frank, nerviosamente—. ¿Tenéis de eso en Atlanta? —En el acuario, cielo —dijo Esther—. ¡Son muy conocidas! Justo en el centro de la ciudad. ¿Es ahí donde queríais ir? Un acuario. Percy lo consideró. No sabía qué estaría haciendo el antiguo dios griego del mar en un acuario, pero no tuvieron mejores ideas. —Sí —dijo Percy—. Es ahí donde queremos ir. Esther les dejó en la entrada principal, donde ya se había formado una cola. Insistió en darles su número de teléfono para emergencias, dinero para una vuelta en taxi hasta el centro Carter, y un pote de melocotones en almíbar caseros, que por alguna razón los guardaba en una caja en su maletero. Frank se guardó el pote en su mochila y le dio las gracias a Esther, que ya había pasado de llamarles "cielo" a "hijito". Mientras se alejó, Frank dijo: —¿Son así de majos todos los de Atlanta? Hedge gruñó: —Espero que no. No puedo luchar contra ellos si son simpáticos. Vamos a darles una tunda a esas tiburones ballena. ¡Suenan peligrosas! No se le había ocurrido a Percy tener que pagar una entrada, o estar en una cola detrás de un puñado de familias y niños de campamentos. Mirando a los niños de primaria con sus camisetas de distintos campamentos, Percy se sintió un tanto triste. Debería estar justo entonces en el Campamento Mestizo, acomodándose en su cabaña durante el verano, dando clases de luchas con las espadas en la arena, haciéndoles bromas a los demás consejeros. Aquellos chicos no tenían ni idea de cómo de loco se podía convertir un campamento de verano. Suspiró. —Bueno, supongo que tendremos que esperar en la cola. ¿Alguien tiene dinero? Frank comprobó sus bolsillos. —Tres denarios del campamento Júpiter y cinco dólares canadienses. Hedge zarandeó sus pantalones cortos de chándal y sacó lo que había encontrado. —Tres monedas de veinticinco centavos y dos monedas de diez y una goma de pollo y, ¡ah, premio! ¡Un pedazo de apio! Comenzó a mordisquear el apio, mirando las monedas y a la gomita como si fueran lo siguiente. —Genial —dijo Percy. Sus propios bolsillos estaban vacíos a excepción de su bolígrafo/espada, Contracorriente. Estaba preguntándose de si podrían entrar cuando una mujer vestida con una camiseta azul y verde del Acuario de Georgia se les acercó, sonriendo ampliamente. —¡Ah, visitantes VIP! —tenía dos hoyuelos en las mejillas, gafas de montura gruesa, aparatos dentales y su pelo negro encrespado, parecía la típica empollona de clase, en parte mona y en parte extraña. Además de su camiseta del Acuario de Georgia, vestía pantalones de sport negros y unas deportivas oscuras. Dio saltitos de alegría como si no pudiera contener su alegría. Su tarjeta identificadora decía: Kate. —Tenéis vuestro pago, por lo que veo —dijo—. ¡Excelente! —¿Qué? —preguntó Percy. Kate cogió los tres denarios de la mano de Frank. —Sí, eso está bien. ¡Por aquí, por favor! Se dirigió hacia la entrada principal. Percy miró al entrenador Hedge y a Frank. —¿Una trampa? —Probablemente —dijo Frank. —Ella no es mortal —dijo Hedge, olisqueando el aire—. Probablemente algún tipo de demonio devora-cabras y asesina-semidioses del Tártaro. —Sin duda —coincidió Percy. —Increíble —sonrió Hedge—. Vamos. Kate les llevó por delante de la cola y les hizo pasar por la puerta del acuario sin ningún problema. —Por aquí, por favor —Kate sonrió a Percy—. Es una exhibición increíble. No os vais a quedar decepcionados. Es muy extraño tener visitantes VIP. —¿Hablas de semidioses? —preguntó Frank. Kate le miró con picardía y le puso un dedo en los labios. —Por aquí está la sala del Ártico, con los pingüinos, las belugas y todo eso. Y por aquí, bueno, esos son peces, por supuesto. Para ser una trabajadora del acuario, no parecía saber mucho o importarle demasiado los peces más pequeños. Pasaron por un gigantesco tanque de especies tropicales y cuando Fran señaló a un pez en particular y le pregunto qué era, Kate dijo: —Oh, esos son los amarillos. Pasaron por la tienda de regalos y Frank se detuvo ante una mesa llena de ropa y juguetes. —Coged lo que queráis —le dijo Kate. Frank parpadeó. —¿De verdad? —¡Por supuesto! ¡Sois VIP! Frank vaciló. Entonces llenó su mochila con algunas camisetas. —Tío —dijo Percy—, ¿qué haces? —Ha dicho que podía —susurró Frank—. ¡Además, necesito más ropa. No hice el equipaje para un viaje largo! Añadió una bola de nieve a su alijo, lo que a Percy no le pareció ser ropa. Entonces Frank agarró un cilindro tejido del tamaño de una piruleta. Lo señaló: —¿Qué es…? —Una trampa china para dedos —dijo Percy. Frank, que era chino-canadiense, parecía ofendido. —¿Esto es chino? —No lo sé —dijo Percy—. Simplemente se llama así. Es como un regalo de broma. —¡Por aquí, chicos! —Kate les llamó por el vestíbulo. —Te lo enseñaré más tarde —le prometió Percy. Frank puso las trampas chinas para dedos en su mochila y siguieron caminando. Pasaron a través de un túnel. Había peces nadando por encima de sus cabezas, y Percy sintió el pánico crecer en su garganta, de forma irracional. "Es una tontería", se dijo a sí mismo, "He estado bajo el agua millones de veces. Y ni siquiera estoy en el agua". La amenaza real era Kate, se recordó a sí mismo. Hedge había detectado que no era humana. En cualquier minuto se convertiría en una horrible criatura y les atacaría. Por desgracia, Percy no tenía más opción que seguirle el rollo con el tour VIP hasta que encontraran al dios del mar Forcis, aunque estuvieran metiéndose de lleno en una trampa. Salieron a una sala de exposición bañada con luz azul. Al otro lado del cristal había el mayor tanque de acuario que Percy había visto nunca. Dando círculos había docenas de peces gigantescos, incluyendo dos tiburones moteados, dos veces del tamaño de Percy. Eran gordos y lentos, con las bocas abiertas y sin dientes. —Tiburones ballena —gruñó el entrenador Hedge—. ¡Quizá deberíamos luchar contra ellas a muerte! Kate soltó una risita. —Sátiro tontito. Los tiburones ballena son pacíficos. Sólo comen plancton. Percy frunció el ceño. Se preguntó cómo había sabido Kate que el entrenador era un sátiro. Hedge vestía sus pantalones y sus zapatos especialmente diseñados con forma de pies por encima de sus pezuñas, igual que el resto de los sátiros hacían para confundirse por entre los mortales. Su gorra de beisbol cubría sus cuernos. Cuanto más reía Kate y actuaba amistosamente, le gustaba menos a Percy, pero el entrenador Hedge no parecía desconcertado. —¿Tiburones pacíficos? —dijo el entrenador, disgustado—. ¿Qué objetivo tiene eso? Frank leyó la placa al lado del tanque. —Los únicos tiburones ballena en cautividad del mundo —murmuró—. Eso es algo increíble. —Sí, y estas son pequeñas —dijo Kate—. Deberíais ver algunos de mis otros bebés sin capturar. —¿Tus bebés? —preguntó Frank. A juzgar por el brillo alocado en los ojos de Kate, Percy estaba seguro de que no quería conocer a los bebés de Kate. Decidió que era hora de ir al grano. No quería adentrarse más en aquél acuario. —Así que, Kate —dijo—, estamos buscando a un tipo… quiero decir, un dios, llamado Forcis. ¿Le conoces? Kate sonrió. —¿Conocerles? Es mi hermano. Es ahí a donde vamos, tontitos. La verdadera exhibición está por aquí. Señaló a la pared más lejana. La superficie sólida negra se fundió y otro túnel apareció que llevaba a un luminoso tanque morado. Kate se adentró. Lo último que quería hacer Percy era seguirla, pero si Forcis estaba de verdad al otro lado, y si tenía información de verdad que les ayudaría en la misión… Percy respiró hondo y siguió a sus amigos por el túnel. En cuanto entraron, el entrenador Hedge silbó. —Vale, esto sí es interesante. Nadando por encima de ellos había peces de colores del tamaño de contenedores de basura, cada uno con cientos de tentáculos que parecían cables barbudos. Un pez de colores tenía un pez espada de tres metros atragantado en su garganta. El pez de colores apretaba con sus tentáculos lentamente a su presa. Kate le sonrió radiantemente al entrenador Hedge. —¿Ves? ¡Olvídate de los tiburones ballena! ¡Y aún hay mucho más! Kate les guió a una cámara incluso más grande, llena de acuarios. En una pared, un cartel brillante rojo decía: ¡MUERTE EN LOS MARES PROFUNDOS! Patrocinado por Monster Donut. Percy tuvo que leer dos veces el cartel a causa de su dislexia, y entonces dos veces más para entenderlo del todo. —¿Monster Donut? —Oh, sí —dijo—. Una de nuestras empresas patrocinadoras. Percy tragó saliva. Su última experiencia con Monster Donut no había sido demasiado agradable. Había involucrado cabezas de serpientes que escupían ácido, griterío y un cañón. En un acuario, una docena de hipocampos, caballos con colas de peces, nadaban sin ganas. Percy había visto varios hipocampos en libertad. Había incluso cabalgado a un par, pero nunca había visto ninguno en un acuario. Intentó hablarles, pero ellos simplemente flotaban, en ocasiones chocándose contra el cristal. Sus mentes parecían idas. —Esto no está bien —murmuró Percy. Se giró y vio algo incluso peor. Al fondo del tanque más pequeño, dos nereidas, espíritus femeninos del mar, estaban sentadas con las piernas cruzadas, mirándose la una a la otra, jugando a un juego de cartas llamado Go Fish. Parecían increíblemente aburridas. Su pelo verde flotaba lánguidamente alrededor de sus caras. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados. Percy se sintió tan enfadado, que apenas podía respirar. Miró a Kate: —¿Cómo puedes mantenerlos ahí? —Lo sé —suspiró Kate—. No son muy interesantes. Hemos intentado enseñarles algunos trucos, pero no ha habido suerte, me temo. Creo que os gustará este tanque más que los demás. Percy comenzó a protestar, pero Kate ya se había apartado. —¡Santa madre de las cabras! —gritó el entrenador Hedge—. ¡Mirad estas bellezas! Estaba mirando embobado a dos serpientes marinas, monstruos de diez metros con escamas brillantes de color azul y mandíbulas que podrían haber partido un tiburón ballena por la mitad. En otro tanque, observando desde su caverna de cemento, había un calamar del tamaño de un camión, con pico tan grande como el de un gigantesco cúter. Un tercer tanque guardaba una docena de criaturas humanoides con unos lacios cuerpos de foca, caras perrunas y manos humanas. Estaban sentados en el fondo del tanque, construyendo cosas con Lego, aunque las criaturas parecían estar tan entretenidas como las nereidas. —¿Eso son…? —Percy comenzó a preguntar. —¿Telequines? —dijo Kate—. ¡Sí! ¡Los únicos en cautividad! —¡Pero lucharon contra Cronos durante la última guerra! —dijo Percy—. ¡Son peligrosos! Kate puso los ojos en blanco. —Bueno, no podemos llamarlo "Muerte en los mares profundos" si las exhibiciones no son peligrosas. No os preocupéis. Les mantenemos sedados. —¿Sedados? —preguntó Frank—. ¿Eso es legal? Kate pareció no haberle oído. Siguió caminando, señalando las demás exhibiciones. Percy miró a los telequines. Uno era obviamente joven. Intentaba hacer una espada con un Lego, pero parecía estar demasiado mareado como para juntar las piezas. A Percy nunca le habían gustado los demonios marinos, pero ahora lo lamentaba por ellos. —Y estos monstruos marinos —siguió explicando Kate—, puede llegar a medir treinta metros en libertad en el fondo oceánico. Tienen más de cien dientes. ¿Y estos? Su comida preferida son los semidioses… —¿Semidioses? —gritó Frank. —Pero también comen ballenas o barcos pequeños —Kate se giró hacia Percy y se sonrojó—. Lo siento… ¡soy una aficionada a los monstruos! Estoy segura de que sabes todo esto muy bien, ya que eres el hijo de Poseidón y tal. Los oídos de Percy comenzaron a pitar en alarma. No le gustaba que Kate supiera tanto sobre él. No le gustaba la forma en la que les explicaba la información sobre criaturas cautivas sedadas o a cuáles de sus bebés les gustaba comer semidioses. —¿Quién eres? —le dijo—. ¿Kate significa algo? —¿Kate? —ella pareció confundida. Entonces miró a su tarjeta identificadora—. Oh…—rió—. No, es… —¡Hola! —dijo una nueva voz, resonando por todo el acuario. Un hombre menudo apareció de entre la oscuridad. Caminaba de lado con las piernas arqueadas como un cangrejo, con su espalda encorvada, y con los brazos levantados a cada lado como si estuviera levantando bandejas invisibles. Vestía un traje de buzo con unos chillones tonos de verde. Unas brillantes letras plateadas estaban imprimidas a un lado y decían: LOS DISPARATES DE PORKY. Tenía un micrófono entre sus pelos rizados y blancos. Sus ojos eran de un azul lechoso, uno más alto que el otro y a pesar de que sonreía, no parecía amistoso, era como si le estuvieran dando justo en la cara con un cañón de aire. —¡Visitantes! —dijo el hombre, y la palabra resonó por su micrófono. Tenía voz de DJ, profunda y resonante, que no pegaba con su apariencia—. ¡Bienvenidos a Los Disparates de Forcis! Zarandeó los brazos en una dirección, como dirigiéndoles su atención hacia una explosión. No sucedió nada. —Maldita sea —murmuró el hombre— ¡Telequines, esa era vuestra entrada! Yo muevo mis manos y saltáis energéticamente en vuestro tanque, hacéis un doble salto sincronizado y aterrizáis en formación de pirámide. ¡Lo hemos estado ensayando! Los demonios marinos no le prestaron atención. El entrenador Hedge se inclinó hacia el hombre cangrejo y olisqueó su traje de bruzo. —Bonito traje. No sonaba como si estuviera bromeando. El sátiro vestía chándales por diversión. —¡Gracias! —sonrió el hombre—. Soy Forcis. Frank cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. —¿Por qué pone en tu traje Porky? Forcis rió. —¡Maldita compañía de uniformes! No pueden hacer nada bien. Kate golpeó su tarjeta. —Les dije que mi nombre era Ceto, pero pusieron Kate. Mi hermano, bueno, ahora se ve que se llama Porky. —¡No me llamo así! —espetó el hombre—. Ni siquiera mi nombre se escribe con Y. El nombre no pega con Disparates. ¿Qué tipo de espectáculo se llama Los disparates de Porky? Pero vosotros, colegas, no queréis oírnos quejar. ¡Contemplad, la maravillosa majestuosidad del gigantesco calamar asesino! Señaló dramáticamente hacia el tanque del calamar. Esta vez, unos fuegos artificiales salieron disparados del cristal, creando géiseres de chispas doradas. La música resonó por los altavoces. Las luces brillaron y revelaron la maravillosa majestuosidad de un tanque vacío. Al parecer, el calamar había vuelto al interior de su cueva. —¡Maldita sea! —gritó de nuevo Forcis. Se dio la vuelta a su hermana—. Ceto, ¡entrenar al calamar era tarea tuya! ¡Malabarismos, te dije! Quizá un poco de vueltas para el final. ¿Pido demasiado? —Es tímido —dijo Ceto a la defensiva—. Además, cada uno de sus tentáculos tiene sesenta y dos púas afiladas como cuchillas que tienen que ser afiladas a diario —se giró hacia Frank—. ¿Sabíais que el calamar monstruoso es la única bestia conocida que se alimenta de semidioses enteros, con armadura y todo, sin tener una indigestión? ¡Es cierto! Frank retrocedió, agarrándose el cuello, para asegurarse de que seguía allí. —¡Ceto! —le espetó Forcis, literalmente, ya que hizo chasquear sus dedos como garras de cangrejos—. ¡Aburres a nuestros visitantes con tanta información! ¡Menos educación y más entretenimiento! Ya lo hemos discutido. —Pero… —¡No hay peros! ¡Estamos aquí para presentar "Muerte en los Mares Profundos"! Patrocinado por Monster Donut. Las últimas palabras resonaron a través de la sala con eco añadido. Las luces brillaron. Unas nubes de humo salieron del suelo, haciendo anillos con forma de donuts que olían a donuts de verdad. —Disponibles en la tienda de recuerdos —les aconsejó Forcis— ¡Pero ya habéis gastado vuestros ahorros en denarios para conseguir el tour VIP, y así me gusta! ¡Venid conmigo! —Eh, espera —dijo Percy. La sonrisa de Forcis desapareció de forma extraña. —¿Sí? —Tú eres un dios del mar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Percy— ¿Hijo de Gea? El hombre cangrejo suspiró. —Cinco mil años y sigo siendo conocido como el hijo pequeño de Gea. No importa que sea uno de los más ancestrales dioses del mar de la historia. ¡Más viejo que tú presuntuoso padre, por cierto! ¡Soy el dios de las profundidades ocultas! ¡Padre de cientos de monstruos! Pero, no, nadie sabe nada de mí. Cometí un pequeño error, poniéndome de lado de los titanes en su guerra, y soy exiliado del océano, a Atlanta, de todos los lugares. —Creímos que los olímpicos habían dicho Atlantis —explicó Ceto—. Creyeron que sería una buena broma, supongo, al enviarnos aquí a cambio. Percy entrecerró los ojos. —¿Eres una diosa? —¡Ceto, sí! —sonrió, felizmente—. ¡Diosa de los monstruos marinos, naturalmente! Tiburones ballena, calamares, y cualquier otra vida gigantesca en el mar, pero mi corazón siempre ha pertenecido a los monstruos. ¿Sabíais que las serpientes marinas jóvenes pueden regurgitar la carne de sus víctimas para alimentarse durante seis años con la misma comida? ¡Es cierto! Frank seguía agarrándose el estómago como si fuera a vomitar. El entrenador Hedge silbó. —¿Seis años? Eso es fascinante. —¡Lo sé! —gritó Ceto. —¿Y cómo exactamente digiere la carne de sus víctimas, el calamar gigante? — preguntó Hedge—. ¡Me encanta la naturaleza! —Oh, bueno… —¡Basta! —exigió Forcis—. ¡Estás arruinando el espectáculo! ¡Ahora, sed testigos de nuestras nereidas gladiadoras luchar a muerte! Una bola de discoteca de espejos descendió del tanque de las nereidas, haciendo el agua bailar con luz multicolor. Dos espadas cayeron al fondo y aterrizaron en la arena. Las nereidas las ignoraron y siguieron jugando a cartas. —¡Maldita sea! —Forcis se agitó. Ceto miró ceñuda al entrenador Hedge. —No hagas caso de Forcis. Es un charlatán. Ven conmigo, mi querido sátiro. Te enseñaré diagramas a todo color de las zonas de caza de los monstruos. —¡Excelente! Antes de que Percy pudiera quejarse, Ceto guió al entrenador Hedge hacia un laberinto de tanques, dejando a Frank y a él solos con el dios del mar. Una gota de sudor bajó por el cuello de Percy. Intercambió una mirada nerviosa con Frank. Se sintió como en una estrategia "divide y vencerás". No veía la forma en la que aquello podría terminar bien. Parte de él quería atacar a Forcis en aquel momento, al menos aquello podría darles el elemento sorpresa, pero no habían obtenido información útil de momento. Percy no estaba seguro de que poder encontrar al entrenador Hedge de nuevo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder encontrar la salida. Forcis debió de haber leído su expresión. —Oh, está bien —le aseguró el dios—. Ceto puede ser un tanto aburrida, pero cuidará de vuestro amigo. Y honestamente, la mejor parte del tour aún está por llegar. Percy intentó pensar, pero comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza. No estaba seguro de si era por la herida del día de ayer, por los efectos especiales de Forcis o por las lecciones nauseabundas sobre curiosidades de monstruos marinos. —Así que…—Percy se las apañó para hablar—, Dioniso nos envió aquí. —Baco —le corrigió Frank. —Correcto —Percy intentó mantener su preocupación bajo control. Podía a duras penas recordar un nombre para cada dios. Dos era ya demasiado—. El dios del vino, lo que sea —miró hacia Forcis—. Baco dijo que podrías saber qué tramaba tu madre Gea, y esos gigantes gemelos hermanos tuyos, Efíaltes y Oto. Y si resulta que sabes algo acerca de la Marca de Atenea… —¿Baco te dijo que yo te podría ayudar? —preguntó Forcis. —Bueno, sí —dijo Percy—. Quiero decir, tú eres Forcis. Todo el mundo habla de ti. Forcis ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos se alinearon—. ¿Ah, sí? —Por supuesto. ¿No es verdad, Frank? —¡Oh, sí! —dijo Frank—. La gente habla de ti, todo el rato. —¿Qué dicen? —preguntó el dios. Fran parecía incómodo. —Bueno, que tienes unos fuegos artificiales geniales. Y que tienes una voz muy de radio. Y una bola de discoteca… —¡Es cierto! —Forcis hizo chasquear sus dedos, emocionado—. ¡También tengo la mayor colección de monstruos marinos cautivos en el mundo! —Y sabes muchas cosas —añadió Percy—. Como lo que traman los gemelos. —¡Los gemelos! —Forcis hizo resonar su voz. Unos fuegos artificiales ardieron delante del tanque de las serpientes marinas—. Sí, sé todo sobre Efíaltes y Oto. ¡Esos "quiero y no puedo"! Nunca encajaron con los demás gigantes. Demasiado enclenques, y esas serpientes en vez de pies… —¿Serpientes por pies? —Percy recordó los largos y rizados zapatos que los gemelos vestían en su sueño. —Sí, sí —dijo Forcis, impacientemente—. Sabían que no podían hacer nada con su propia fuerza, por lo que decidieron hacer teatro, ilusiones, trucos de magia, esas cosas. Ya veis, Gea moldeó a sus hijos gigantes con específicos enemigos en mente. Cada gigante estaba nacido para matar a un dios específico. Efíaltes y Oto, bueno, juntos son algo como un anti-Dioniso. Percy intentó encajar aquella idea en su mente. —¿Y quieren sustituir todo el vino del mundo por zumo de arándanos o qué? El dios del mar soltó una risotada. —¡Nada de eso! Efialtes y Oto siempre querían hacer las cosas mejores, más brillantes y más espectaculares. Oh, por supuesto querían matar a Dioniso. ¡Pero primero querían humillarle haciendo que sus fiestas parecieran patéticas! Frank miró a los fuegos artificiales. —¿Usando cosas como fuegos artificiales y bolas de discoteca? La boca de Forcis formó una sonrisa. —¡Exactamente! Enseñé a los gigantes todo lo que saben, o al menos eso intenté. Nunca escuchaban. ¿Su primer gran truco? Intentaron llegar al Olimpo ajuntando montañas una encima de la otra. Era sólo una ilusión, por supuesto. Les dije que era ridículo. 'Deberíais comenzar inteligentemente', dije. 'Cortaros el uno al otro por la mitad, sacad a las gorgonas de un sombrero. Esas cosas. Y unos trajes combinados, los gemelos siempre pegan con trajes conjuntados'. —Buen consejo —coincidió Percy—. Y ahora los gemelos están… —Oh, preparando para el espectáculo final en Roma —dijo Forcis, desdeñosamente—. Es una de las estúpidas ideas de Madre. Mantienen prisionero a alguien en un gigantesco jarrón de bronce —se giró hacia Frank—. ¿Eres hijo de Ares, verdad? Hueles a eso. Los gemelos encarcelaron a tu padre una vez de la misma manera. —Hijo de Marte —le corrigió Frank— espera… ¿esos gigantes atraparon a mi padre en un jarrón de bronce? —Sí, otra estúpida proeza de las suyas —dijo el dios del mar—. ¿Cómo puedes mostrar a tu prisionero si está encerrado en un jarrón de bronce? No vale nada para el entretenimiento. ¡No como mis queridos especímenes! Señaló a los hipocampos, que estaban golpeándose las cabezas contra las paredes del tanque, apáticamente. Percy intentó pensar. Sintió cómo el mareo de las demás criaturas marinas le comenzaba a afectar. —¿Has dicho que este espectáculo final ha sido idea de Gea? —Bueno, los planes de Madre siempre tienen muchas capas —rió—. ¡La tierra tiene muchas capas! ¡Se supone que tiene sentido! —Ahá —dijo Percy—. Y su plan es… —Oh, ha puesto una recompensa por un grupo de semidioses —dijo Forcis—. No le importa quién les mate, mientras sean matados. Bueno… fue aún más específica. Dijo que dos debían ser asesinados. Un chico y una chica. El Tártaro sólo sabe por qué. de cualquier manera, los gemelos tienen su propio espectáculo planeado, esperando que atraerán a esos semidioses a Roma. Supongo que el prisionero en el jarrón es amigo de ellos o algo así. Eso, o quizás creen que ese grupo de semidioses son tan tontos como para llegar a su territorio siguiendo la Marca de Atenea —Forcis dio un codazo a Frank en sus costillas—. ¡Ja! ¡Que les vaya bien, eh! Frank se rió nerviosamente: —¡Sí, jaja! Eso sería muy tonto porque, eh… Forcis entrecerró los ojos. Percy metió su mano en su bolsillo. Cerró sus dedos alrededor de Contracorriente. Incluso aquel viejo dios del mar era lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta de que ellos eran los semidioses de la recompensa. Pero Forcis sonrió y dio un codazo a Frank de nuevo. —¡Ja! ¡Esa es buena, hijo de Marte! Supongo que tenéis razón. No hay porqué hablar de eso. Aunque los semidioses encontrasen ese mapa en Charleston, nunca llegarían a Roma vivos. —Sí, MAPA EN CHARLESTON —dijo Frank en voz alta, lanzándole una mirada a Percy para asegurarse de que no se hubiera perdido la información. No podía haber sido más obvio si hubiera sujetado un gran cartel luminoso en el que pusiera: ¡PISTA! —Pero basta de cosas educativas —dijo Forcis—. Habéis pagado por un trato VIP. ¿Me dejaréis acabar este tour? La entrada de tres denarios no es reembolsable, ya sabéis. Percy no tenía ganas de más fuegos artificiales, humo con olor a donut, o criaturas marinas cautivas deprimidas, pero miró a Frank y decidieron en silencio, seguirle el rollo al viejo dios marino, al menos hasta que encontrasen al entrenador Hedge y llegaran a salvo a la salida. Además, quizá pudieran sonsacarle más información a Forcis. —Después —dijo Percy—, ¿podremos preguntar cosas? —¡Por supuesto! Os diré todo lo que necesitáis saber —Forcis dio dos palmadas. La pared del cartel luminoso se fundió, dejando a la vista un nuevo túnel, que llevaba a otro tanque. —¡Seguidme! —Forcis corrió de lado como un cangrejo a través del túnel. Frank se rascó con la cabeza. —¿Tenemos que..:? —se puso de lado. —¡No, Frank, es una forma de hablar! —dijo Percy—. Vamos. EL TÚNEL IBA POR TODO un tanque del tamaño de un gimnasio. A excepción del agua y algunas decoraciones baratas, parecía majestuosamente vacío. Percy supuso que habría unos doscientos metros cúbicos de agua por encima de sus cabezas. Si el túnel se rompía por alguna razón… "No pasaría demasiado", pensó Percy. "He estado rodeado miles de veces por agua. Es mi hábitat natural." Pero su corazón se aceleró. Recordó ahogarse en el frío ceno de Alaska, el lodo negro cubriendo sus ojos, boca y nariz. Forcis se detuvo en el centro del túnel y extendió sus brazos con orgullo. —Preciosa exhibición, ¿verdad? Percy intentó distraerse concentrándose en detalles. En una esquina del tanque, acurrucado en un bosque de algas falsas, había una casa de jengibre de tamaño real con burbujas saliendo de su chimenea. En el lado contrario, había una escultura de plástico de un tipo en un anticuado traje de buzo agachado encima de un cofre del tesoro, que se abría cada pocos segundos, soltando burbujas y se cerraba de nuevo. Esparcidos a través de la arena blanca del suelo había cristales de mármol del tamaño de bolas de bolera, y un extraño surtido de armas como tridentes y lanzas. En el exterior del tanque había un anfiteatro con asientos para varios cientos de personas. —¿Qué guardas aquí? —preguntó Frank—. ¿Peces de colores gigantescos y asesinos? Forcis levantó sus cejas. —Oh, ¡eso estaría bien! Pero, no, Frank Zhang, descendiente de Poseidón. Este tanque no es para peces de colores. Con "descendiente de Poseidón", Frank se estremeció. Dio un paso atrás, agarrando a su mochila como si estuviera a punto de salir corriendo. Una sensación extraña recorrió la garganta de Percy como si tuviera ganas de toser. Por desgracia, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ello. —¿Cómo sabes el apellido de Frank? —pidió—. ¿Y cómo sabes que es descendiente de Poseidón? —Bueno —Forcis se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer modesto—. Son las descripciones que dio Gea. Ya sabes, Percy Jackson, por la recompensa. Percy le quitó el tapón a su bolígrafo. Al instante, Contracorriente se materializó en su mano. —No nos traiciones ahora, Forcis. Nos has prometido respuestas. —Después del trato VIP, sí —coincidió Forcis—. Prometí contaros todo lo que necesitarais saber. La cosa es que, de todas maneras, nunca necesitaréis saber nada —su sonrisa grotesca se amplió anchamente—. Ya veis, aunque hubierais llegado a Roma, lo que es muy improbable, nunca venceríais a mis hermanos gigantes sin un dios luchando a vuestro lado. ¿Y qué dios os ayudaría? Yo tengo un plan mejor. No os vais a marchar. ¡Sois VIP! ¡Very Important Prisioneros! Percy embistió. Frank le lanzó la mochila a la cabeza del dios del mar. Forcis desapareció simplemente. La voz del dios resonó a través del sistema de sonido del acuario, resonando por todo el túnel a su vez. —¡Sí, bien! ¡Luchar está bien! Ya veis, Madre nunca me confió tareas demasiado grandes, pero ella coincidía conmigo en que yo podía capturar cualquier cosa. Vosotros dos formaréis una exhibición excelente, los únicos semidioses descendientes de Poseidón en cautividad. "Terrores de los semidioses", ¡sí, me gusta! Acabamos de conseguir el patrocinio con Bargain Mart. Lucharéis entre vosotros cada día a las once de la mañana y a la una de la tarde, con un espectáculo vespertino a las siete de la tarde. —¡Estás loco! —gritó Frank. —¡No malgastéis fuerzas tan rápidamente! —dijo Forcis—. ¡Seréis nuestra principal atracción! Frank corrió a la salida, pero se golpeó contra una pared de cristal. Percy corrió hacia el otro lado y se encontró igual de bloqueado. El túnel se había convertido en una burbuja. Puso su mano contra el cristal y se dio cuenta de que se estaba reblandeciendo, deshaciéndose como el hielo. En poco tiempo el agua entraría a raudales. —¡No cooperaremos, Forcis! —gritó. —Oh, soy optimista —resonó la voz del dios marino—. ¡Si no lucháis el uno contra el otro, no hay ningún problema! Os enviaré monstruos marinos cada día. Después de que os acostumbréis a la comida de aquí, estaréis correctamente sedados y seguiréis órdenes. Creedme, acabaréis adorando vuestro nuevo hogar. Por encima de la cabeza de Percy, el techo de cristal se quebró y comenzó a gotear. —¡Soy hijo de Poseidón! —Percy intentó apartar el miedo de su voz—. No puedes encarcelarme en el agua. ¡Es aquí dónde soy más fuerte! La risa de Forcis parecía venir de todas partes a su alrededor: —¡Qué coincidencia! También es aquí dónde soy más fuerte. Este tanque está especialmente diseñado para contener semidioses. Ahora, pasadlo bien, vosotros dos. ¡Os veo a la hora de la comida! El techo de cristal se rompió y el agua irrumpió. Percy aguantó la respiración todo lo que pudo. Cuando finalmente llenó sus pulmones con agua, se sintió igual que respirara al aire libre. La presión del agua no le molestaba. Sus ropas ni siquiera estaban mojadas. Sus habilidades bajo el agua eran tan buenas como siempre. "Es una estúpida fobia", se aseguró a sí mismo, "No me voy a ahogar". Entonces se acordó de Frank, y de repente se sintió culpable. Percy había estado tan preocupado sobre sí mismo que se había olvidado de que su amigo era sólo un lejano descendiente de Poseidón. Frank no podía respirar bajo el agua. ¿Pero dónde estaba? Percy se giró en redondo. Nada. Entonces miró hacia arriba. Nadando cerca de él había un gigantesco pez de colores. Frank se había convertido, con ropa, mochila y todo en una carpa del tamaño de un adolescente. —Tío —Percy envió sus pensamientos a través del agua, igual que hablaba con otras criaturas marinas—. ¿Un pez de colores? La voz de Frank le devolvió: —Me entró el pánico. Estábamos hablando de peces de colores, por lo que es lo primero que se me ocurrió. No te quejes. —Estoy teniendo una conversación telepática con una carpa gigantesca —dijo Percy—. Genial. ¿Puedes convertirte en algo más útil? Silencio. Quizá Frank se estaba concentrando, aunque era imposible de saberlo, ya que la carpa no tenía demasiada expresión facial. —Lo siento —Frank sonaba avergonzado—. Estoy atascado. Me pasa cuando entro en pánico. —De acuerdo —Percy sonrió—. Vamos a ver cómo salimos de aquí. Frank nadó alrededor del tanque e informó de que no había salidas. El techo estaba cubierto de una malla de bronce celestial, como las cortinas metálicas de los escaparates de los centros comerciales. Percy intentó cortarla con Contracorriente, pero no pudo hacerle ni un rasguño. Intento golpear la pared de cristal con el mango de su espada, y de nuevo, no hubo suerte. Entonces repitió sus esfuerzos con varias de las armas que descansaban por el fondo del tanque y se las arregló para romper tres tridentes, una espada y una lanza. Finalmente intentó controlar el agua. Quería hacerla expandirse y romper el tanque, o hacerla explotar por el tejado. El agua no le obedecía. Quizá estuviera encantada o bajo el poder de Forcis. Percy se concentró hasta que las orejas se le embotaron, pero lo mejor que pudo hacer fue arrancar la tapa de plástico del cofre del tesoro. Bueno, aquí termina todo, pensó, desesperanzado. Tendré que vivir en una casa de jengibre de plástico durante el resto de mi vida, luchando contra mi amigo el pez de colores gigante y esperando para la hora de la comida. Forcis había prometido que aprenderían a adorarlo. Percy pensó en los atontados telequines, las nereidas y los hipocampos, todos nadando en aburridos y mareados círculos. El pensamiento de terminar así no le hizo mejorar su nivel de ansiedad. Se preguntó si Forcis tenía razón. Incluso aunque pudiera escaparse, ¿cómo podría vencer a los gigantes si todos los dioses estaban incapacitados? Baco quizá fuera capaz de ayudar. Había matado a los gigantes una vez, pero sólo se uniría a la lucha si conseguía un tributo imposible, y la idea de dar a Baco cualquier tipo de tributo le hacía querer comerse a Percy un gran Monster Donut. —¡Mira! —dijo Frank. En el exterior, Ceto llevaba al entrenador Hedge por el anfiteatro, hablándole mientras el entrenado asentía y admiraba el estadio de butacas. —¡Entrenador! —gritó Percy. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era inútil. El entrenador no podía oír el grito telepático. Frank golpeó su cabeza contra el cristal. Hedge no pareció darse cuenta de ello. Ceto le acompañaba enérgicamente por el anfiteatro. Ni siquiera miró por el cristal, probablemente porque asumió que el tanque estaba aún vacío. Señaló al otro lado de la sala como diciendo: "Vamos, hay más monstruos gigantescos por aquí". Percy se dio cuenta de que sólo tenía unos pocos segundos antes de que el entrenador se hubiera ido. Nadó detrás de ellos, pero el agua no le ayudó a moverse como siempre hacía. De hecho, parecía tirarle para atrás. Agarró Contracorriente y usó ambos brazos. El entrenador Hedge y Ceto estaban a metro y medio de la salida. En desesperación, Percy cogió un mármol gigante y lo lanzó al cristal como si se tratara de una pelota de bolos de verdad. Golpeó el tanque con un ruido sordo, no lo suficientemente sonoro como para atraer su atención. El corazón de Percy dio un vuelco. Pero el entrenador Hedge tenía oídos de sátiro. Miró por encima de su hombro. Cuando vio a Percy, su expresión pasó por distintos cambios en cuestión de segundos: incomprensión, sorpresa, furia y entonces una máscara de calma. Antes de que Ceto se pudiera dar cuenta, Hedge señaló a lo alto del anfiteatro. Parecía estar gritando: "Oh, dioses del Olimpo, ¿qué es eso?" Ceto se giró y el entrenador Hedge se sacó su pie falso y le dio una patada ninja en la cabeza con su pezuña de cabra. Ceto se derrumbó en el suelo. Percy se estremeció. Su cabeza se había quejado, empáticamente, pero nunca había estado tan feliz de tener una carabina a la que le gustaran las artes marciales enjauladas. Hedge corrió hacia el cristal. Extendió sus manos como diciendo: ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, Jackson?" Percy golpeó su puño contra el cristal y dijo con la boca: "¡Rómpelo!" Hedge gritó una pregunta que podría haber sido: "¿Dónde está Frank?" Percy señaló hacia la carpa gigante. Frank levantó su aleta dorsal izquierda: —¿Qué hay? Detrás de Hedge, la diosa del mar comenzó a moverse. Percy la señaló, frenéticamente. Hedge movió su pierna como si estuviera preparándose para otra patada de pezuña, pero Percy movió sus brazos: No. No podían dar golpes en la cabeza de Ceto para siempre. Como era inmortal, no estaría inconsciente para siempre, y así no les podría sacar del tanque. Era cuestión de tiempo que Forcis llegara para comprobar si estaban bien. "A la de tres" articuló Percy, levantando tres dedos y señalando al cristal, "Lo golpeamos todos juntos" Percy nunca había sido bueno con la mímica, pero Hedge asintió como si lo hubiera entendido. Golpear cosas era un lenguaje que el sátiro conocía muy bien. Percy cogió otro mármol gigante: —Frank, te necesitaremos a ti también. ¿Puedes cambiar de forma? —Quizá puedo volver a ser humano. —¡Humano está bien! Aguanta la respiración. Si esto funciona… Ceto se puso de rodillas. No había tiempo que perder. Percy contó con los dedos: —¡Un, dos, tres! Frank volvió a su forma humana y golpeó su hombro contra el cristal. El entrenador hizo una patada giratoria de Chuck Norris con su pezuña. Percy usó toda su fuerza para golpear el mármol contra el cristal, pero hizo más que eso. Consiguió que el agua le obedeciera, y negó recibir un no por respuesta. Sintió toda la presión reprimida dentro del tanque, y la usó. Al agua le gustaba ser libre. El agua podía sobrellevar cualquier barrera, y odiaba ser atrapada, como Percy. Pensó en volver con Annabeth. Pensó en destruir aquella terrible cárcel para criaturas marinas. Pensó en meterle el micrófono a Forcis en aquella horrible boca. Ciento cincuenta metros cúbicos de agua respondieron a su furia. La pared de cristal se resquebrajó. Las grietas zigzaguearon del punto de impacto y de repente, el tanque explotó. Percy fue succionado en un torrente de agua. Irrumpió en el suelo del anfiteatro junto con Frank, algunos mármoles grandes, y un montón de algas de plástico. Ceo estaba levantándose cuando la estatua del buzo chocó contra ella como si quisiera un abrazo. El entrenador Hedge escupió agua salada: —¡Por las flautas de Pan, Jackson! ¿Qué estabais haciendo ahí? —¡Forcis! —dijo Percy—. ¡Trampa! ¡Corre! Las alarmas resonaron mientras corrían por las exhibiciones. Corrieron cerca del tanque de las nereidas, y después de los telequines. Percy quería liberarlos, ¿pero cómo? Estaban drogados e iban lentos, y eran criaturas marinas. No sobrevivirían a no ser que encontraran una forma de transportarlos al océano. Además, si Forcis los capturara, Percy estaba muy seguro de que el poder del dios marino sobrepasarían a los suyos. Y Ceto estaría detrás de ellos también, lista para darles de comer a sus monstruos marinos. "Volveré" prometió Percy, pero si las criaturas de las exposiciones le escucharon, no hicieron ninguna señal. De los altavoces, la voz de Forcis gritó: —¡Percy Jackson! Explotaron bengalas y luces por todas partes. El humo con olor a donut llenaba las salas. Una música dramática, cinco o seis pistas distintas, resonaban al mismo tiempo por los altavoces. Las luces parpadearon y se encendieron mientras los efectos especiales del edificio funcionaban al mismo tiempo. Percy, el entrenador Hedge y Frank salieron por el túnel de cristal y se encontraron de nuevo en la sala de los tiburones ballena. La sección mortal del acuario estaba llena de multitudes gritando: familias y grupos de campamentos corriendo en todas direcciones mientras los trabajadores del acuario corrían, intentando asegurar a todo el mundo de que era un fallo del sistema de alarmas. Percy sabía la verdad. Él y sus amigos se unieron a los mortales y corrieron hacia la salida. ANNABETH INTENTABA ANIMAR A HAZEL, contándole los mejores momentos de Percy Seos de Alga, cuando Frank irrumpió en el comedor y apareció en su camarote. —¿Dónde está Leo? —tosió—. ¡Despegad! ¡Despegad! Ambas chicas se pusieron de golpe en pie. —¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó Annabeth—. ¿Y la cabra? Frank se agarró las piernas, intentando respirar. Sus ropas eran húmedas y tibias, como si estuvieran hechas de puro almidón. —En cubierta. Están bien. ¡Nos están siguiendo! Annabeth salió por detrás de él y subió las escaleras de tres en tres, con Hazel detrás de ella y Frank siguiéndole, aún boqueando en busca de aire. Percy y Hedge estaban en cubierta, parecían exhaustos. Hedge no tenía sus zapatos. Sonreía al cielo, murmurando: —Increíble, increíble. Percy estaba cubierto de rasguños y arañazos, como si acabara de saltar desde una ventana. No quería decir nada, pero agarró la mano de Annabeth débilmente como si quisiera decir: "Ahora estoy contigo, justo cuando el mundo deje de dar vueltas". Leo, Piper y Jason, que habían estado comiendo en el comedor, subieron corriendo las escaleras. —¿Qué? ¿Qué? —gritó Leo, sujetando un sándwich de queso a medio comer—. ¿Acaso no puedo darme un descanso para comer? ¿Qué sucede? —¡Nos siguen! —gritó Frank de nuevo. —¿Seguidos por quién? —preguntó Jason. —¡No lo sé! —gritó Frank—. ¿Ballenas? ¿Monstruos marinos? ¡Quizá Kate y Porky! Annabeth quería estrangular al chico, pero estaba segura de que sus manos no alcanzarían a todo su cuello. —Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Leo, será mejor que nos saques de aquí. Leo se puso el sándwich entre los dientes, al estilo pirata, y corrió al timón. En un momento, el Argo II se alzaba en el cielo. Annabeth manejaba la ballesta de popa. No vio ninguna señal de que les siguieran ballenas, pero aún así, Percy, Frank y Hedge no comenzaron a recuperarse hasta que la línea del horizonte de Atlanta era una línea difusa en el horizonte. —Charleston —dijo Percy, agarrándose al pasamanos como un anciano. Seguía sonando conmocionado—. Poned rumbo a Charleston. —¿Charleston? —Jason dijo la palabra como si le trajera malos recuerdos—. ¿Qué encontrasteis exactamente en Atlanta? Frank bajó la cremallera de su mochila y comenzó a sacar sus recuerdos. —Unos melocotones en conserva, un par de camisetas, una bola de nieve y unas trampas no demasiado chinas para dedos. Annabeth se obligó a mantenerse calmada. —¿Por qué no comienzas por el principio de la historia, y no por la mochila? Se reunieron en el puesto de mano para que Leo pudiera escuchar la conversación mientras navegaban. Percy y Frank se turnaron para explicar lo que había pasado en el Acuario de Georgia, con el entrenador Hedge interviniendo de tanto en cuanto, "¡Eso fue increíble!" o "¡Y entonces le pegué una patada en la cabeza!" Al menos el entrenador parecía haber olvidado lo de Percy y Annabeth quedándose dormidos en los establos la noche anterior. Pero al juzgar por la historia de Percy, Annabeth tenía peores problemas por los que preocuparse que estar castigada. Cuando Percy explicó lo de las criaturas marinas cautivas en el acuario, entendió porqué parecía tan preocupado. —Es horrible —dijo—. Tenemos que ayudarles. —Lo haremos —le prometió Percy—. En su debido tiempo. Pero tenemos que averiguar cómo. Me gustaría…—negó con la cabeza—. No importa. Primero tenemos que sobrellevar una recompensa por nuestras cabezas. El entrenador Hedge perdió el interés en la conversación, probablemente porque no era sobre él, y fue hacia la proa del barco, practicando sus patadas mientras entrenaba su técnica. Annabeth agarró el mango de su daga. —Una recompensa por nuestras cabezas… como si no tuviéramos bastante con atraer monstruos. —¿Tenemos carteles de SE BUSCA? —preguntó Leo—. ¿Y tienen nuestras recompensas en, algo como, un tipo de lista de valores? Hazel arrugó la nariz. —¿De qué estás hablando? —Me pregunto cuánto valdré ahora mismo —dijo Leo—. Quiero decir, entiendo que no valga tanto como Percy o Jason, quizá… pero valgo tanto como, por ejemplo, dos Franks o tres. —¡Eh! —se quejó Frank. —Dejadlo ya —les ordenó Annabeth—. Al menos sabemos que nuestro próximo paso es ir a Charleston y encontrar ese mapa. Piper se inclinó hacia el panel de control. Se había hecho las trenzas con plumas blancas y parecían pegarle con su pelo marrón oscuro. Annabeth se preguntaba cómo había podido tener tiempo para ello. Annabeth apenas podía recordar haber podido peinarse ella misma. —Un mapa —dijo Piper—. ¿Un mapa a qué? —La Marca de Atenea —Percy miró cautelosamente a Annabeth, como si tuviera miedo de haberse pasado de la raya. Ella debió de haber puesto una cara como diciendo "No quiero hablar de esto". —Sea lo que sea —siguió—. Sabemos que lleva a algo importante en Roma, algo que puede curar las disputas entre romanos y griegos. —"La perdición de los gigantes" —añadió Hazel. Percy asintió. —Y en mi sueño, los gemelos gigantes dijeron algo sobre una estatua. —Eh —Frank daba vueltas a sus trampas no demasiado chinas para dedos en sus manos—. Según Forcis, tenemos que estar muy locos como para querer encontrarlo. ¿Pero qué es? Todo el mundo miró a Annabeth. Se le puso la piel de gallina, como si todo su cerebro se estuviera removiendo: una estatua… Atenea… griegos y romanos, sus pesadillas, y su discusión con su madre. Vio cómo las piezas se juntaban, pero no podía creer que fuera cierto. La respuesta era demasiado grande, demasiado importante y demasiado aterradora. Vio a Jason estudiándola, como si supiera exactamente qué era lo que estaba pensando y que no le gustaba mucho más de lo que le gustaba a ella. De nuevo no hizo más que preguntarse cosas: "¿Por qué este chico me hace sentir tan nerviosa? ¿Está de mi lado?" O quizá fuera su madre hablando… —Estoy… pensando una respuesta —dijo—. Sabré más cosas cuando encuentre ese mapa. Jason, la forma en la que has reaccionado ante el nombre de Charleston… ¿has estado ahí antes? Jason miró incómodo a Piper, a pesar de que Annabeth no supo por qué. —Sí —admitió—. Reyna y yo hicimos una misión ahí hace un año. Fuimos a rescatar armas de oro imperial del CSS Hunley. —¿El qué? —preguntó Piper. —¡Guau! —dijo Leo—. Ese fue el primer submarino militar fructuoso. De la guerra civil. Siempre lo he querido ver. —Fue diseñado por semidioses romanos —dijo Jason—. Tenía un almacén secreto de torpedos de oro imperial, hasta que los rescatamos y los devolvimos al Campamento Júpiter. Hazel se cruzó de brazos. —¿Así que los romanos lucharon en el lado confederado? Como neta cuya abuela fue una esclava, ¿puedo decir que no fue muy guay? Jason puso su mano delante de él, con las manos levantadas. —Yo no estaba vivo entonces. Y no estaban todos los griegos y todos los romanos en el mismo lado. Pero sí, no fue demasiado guay. Algunas veces los semidioses hacemos malas elecciones —miró tímidamente a Hazel—. Como cuando sospechamos cosas. Y hablamos sin pensar. Hazel se le quedó mirando. Lentamente pareció entender que se estaba disculpando. Jason le pegó un codazo a Leo. —¡Au! —gritó Leo—. Quiero decir, sí, malas elecciones. Como no confiar en los hermanos de la gente, quienes necesitan ser rescatados. Hablando hipotéticamente. Hazel apretó los labios. —Vale. En cuanto a Charleston. ¿Estás diciendo que quieres volver allí a comprobar ese submarino de nuevo? Jason se encogió de hombros. —Bueno… sólo se me ocurren dos lugares de Charleston donde deberíamos mirar. El museo dónde está guardado el Hunley, ese es uno de ellos. Tiene muchas reliquias de la Guerra Civil. Un mapa podría estar escondido ahí. Conozco el territorio. Podría liderar un equipo hacia allí. —Yo voy —dijo Leo—. Suena guay. Jason asintió. Se giró hacia Frank, que intentaba sacar sus dedos de las trampas chinas para dedos: —Tú también deberías venir, Frank. Te podríamos necesitar. Frank parecía sorprendido. —¿Por qué? No he hecho demasiado en el acuario. —Lo hiciste genial —le aseguró Percy—. Fue un trabajo en equipo. —Además, eres hijo de Marte —dijo Jason—. Los fantasmas de los vencidos te sirven a ti. Y el museo de Charleston está lleno de fantasmas de confederados. Necesitaremos que los mantengas a ralla. Frank tragó saliva. Annabeth recordó el comentario de Percy sobre Frank convirtiéndose en un pez de colores gigante, y evitó sonreír. Nunca podría volver a mirar al grandullón sin verle como una carpa. —Vale —dijo Frank—. Claro. —frunció el cejo, intentando librarse de la trampa—. Eh, ¿cómo…? Leo chasqueó la lengua. —Tío, ¿nunca has tenido una de esas antes? Hay un truco muy fácil para librarte de ellas. Frank se removió sin suerte. Incluso Hazel intentaba no reírse. Frank puso cara de concentración. De repente, desapareció. En cubierta dónde había estado de pie, una iguana verde se paseaba cerca de un par de trampas chinas para dedos vacías. —Bien hecho, Frank Zhang —dijo Leo, secamente, imitando al centauro Quirón—. Es exactamente así cómo la gente se libra de las trampas chinas para dedos. Convirtiéndose en iguanas. Todo el mundo echó a reírse. Frank volvió a ser humano, cogió las trampas chinas para dedos y se las guardó en su mochila. Esbozó una leve sonrisa tímida. —De cualquier manera —dijo Frank, claramente queriendo cambiar de tema—. El museo es un lugar en el buscar. Pero, eh, Jason, ¿no has dicho que habían dos? La sonrisa de Jason desapareció. Fuera lo que fuera que había pensado, Annabeth diría que no era nada agradable. —Sí —dijo—. El otro lugar se llama Battery, es un parque cerca del puerto. La última vez estuve allí con… Reyna—miró a Piper y prosiguió—. Vimos algo en el parque. Un fantasma o algún tipo de espíritu, como una dama sureña de la guerra civil, brillando y flotando por allí. Intentamos acercarnos, pero desaparecía siempre que nos acercábamos. Entonces Reyna tuvo una sensación, dijo que debería intentarlo sola. Como si sólo quisiera hablar con una chica. Fue a buscar el fantasma ella sola y estoy seguro de que habló con ella. Todo el mundo aguardó. —¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Annabeth. —Reyna nunca me lo dijo —admitió Jason—. Pero tuvo que ser importante. Parecía… conmovida. Quizá recibió una profecía o malas noticias. Reyna nunca actuó de la misma manera conmigo después de aquello. Annabeth pensó en aquello. Después de la experiencia con los eidolones, no le gustaba la idea acercarse a un fantasmas, especialmente a uno al que cambiaba la opinión de las cosas con malas noticias o profecías. Por otro lado, su madre era la diosa del conocimiento, y el conocimiento era la mayor arma. Annabeth no podía ignorar aquella posible fuente de información. —Entonces, es una aventura de chicas —dijo Annabeth—. Piper y Hazel pueden venir conmigo. Ambas asintieron, aunque Hazel parecía nerviosa. No había duda de que su estancia en el Inframundo le había dado bastantes experiencias con fantasmas para dos vidas. Los ojos de Piper brillaron con desafío, como si cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer Reyna, ella también. Annabeth se dio cuenta de que si seis de ellos iban en aquellas dos misiones, eso dejaba a Percy solo en el barco con el entrenador Hedge, algo por lo que una novia atenta no tendría que hacerle pasar. Tampoco estaba demasiado emocionada por perder de vista a Percy de nuevo, no después de haber estado separados durante tantos meses. Por otro lado, Percy parecía tan preocupado por su experiencia con aquellas criaturas marinas encarceladas, pensó que quizá podría tomarse un descanso. Buscó su mirada, haciéndole una respuesta silenciosa. Él asintió diciendo: "Sí. Estaré bien". —Así que ya está todo preparado —Annabeth se giró a Leo, que estudiaba su consola, escuchando a Festus chirriando y chasqueando por el interfono—. Leo, ¿cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Charleston? —Buena pregunta —murmuró—. Festus acaba de detectar un gran grupo de águilas detrás de él, con el radar de largo alcance, pero no están a la vista. Piper se inclinó por encima de la consola. —¿Estás seguro de que son romanas? Leo puso los ojos en blanco. —No, Pipes. Podría ser un grupo aleatorio de águilas gigantes volando en perfecta formación. ¡Por supuesto que son romanas! Supongo que podríamos dar la vuelta al barco y luchar… —Eso sería muy mala idea —dijo Jason—, y eliminar cualquier duda de que somos enemigos de Roma. —O tengo otra idea —dijo Leo—. Si fuéramos directos a Charleston, llegaríamos allí en unas pocas horas. Pero las águilas nos alcanzarían y las cosas se pondrían complicadas. En vez de eso, podríamos enviar un señuelo para engañar a las águilas. Podríamos dar una vuelta con el barco, ir por el camino largo hasta Charleston y llegaríamos allí mañana por la mañana… Hazel comenzó a protestar, pero Leo levantó su mano. —Lo sé, lo sé. Nico está en problemas y tenemos que darnos prisa. —Estamos a veintisiete de junio —dijo Hazel—. Después de hoy, tenemos cuatro días más. Entonces morirá. —¡Lo sé! Pero esto puede apartar a los romanos de nuestra pista. Deberíamos tener suficiente tiempo como para llegar a Roma. Hazel frunció el ceño. —Cuando dices "Deberíamos tener suficiente"… Leo se encogió de hombros. —¿Cómo te sientes si te dijera "casi casi a tiempo"? Hazel puso sus manos sobre su cabeza. —Suena muy típico de nosotros. Annabeth decidió tomarlo como una oportunidad para intervenir. —Vale, Leo. ¿De qué tipo de señuelo estaríamos hablando? —¡Me alegro de que preguntes! —presionó un par de botones en la consola, rotó la plataforma giratoria, y presionó repetidamente el botón A muy rápido en su mano de la Wii. Llamó por el interfono: —¿Buford? Ven aquí, por favor. Frank dio un paso atrás. —¿Hay alguien más en este barco? ¿Quién es Buford? Una nube de vapor salió por la escalera, y la mesa automática de Leo llegó a cubierta. Annabeth no había visto demasiado a Buford durante el viaje. La mayor parte del tiempo se la había pasado en la sala de motores. (Leo insistía en que Buford tenía una relación secreta con el motor). Era una mesa de tres patas con la base de caoba. Su base de bronce tenía varios cajones y engranajes, con una serie de tubitos que expulsaban vapores. Buford cargaba una bolsa como un saco de correo atado a una de sus piernas. Llegó al timón e hizo un sonido como el pitido de un tren. —Este es Buford —anunció Leo. —¿Le pones nombre a tu mobiliario? —preguntó Frank. Leo soltó una risotada. —Tío, ya te gustaría tener muebles igual de guay que este. Buford, ¿listo para la Operación Fin de Mesa? Buford soltó vapor. Dio un paso a la barandilla. Su base de caoba se dividió en cuatro partes, que se convirtieron en hojas de madera. Las hélices giraron y Buford despegó. —Una mesa helicópter —murmuró Percy—. Tengo que admitirlo, es muy guay. ¿Qué hay en la bolsa? —Lavandería sucia de semidiós —dijo Leo—. Espero que no te importe, Frank. Frank se atragantó. —¿Qué? —Eso apartará las águilas de nuestro olor. —¡Esos eran mis pantalones extra! Leo se encogió de hombros. —Le he pedido a Buford que los lavara, planchara y doblara mientras esté fuera. Con suerte, lo hará. —se frotó las manos y sonrió—. ¡Bueno! Yo a esto lo llamo un buen día de trabajo. Voy a calcular nuestra ruta de viaje. ¡Os veo para cenar! Percy se durmió pronto, lo que dejó a Annabeth con nada que hacer a excepción de quedarse mirando su ordenador. Se había llevado el portátil de Dédalo, por supuesto. Hacía dos años, había heredado la máquina del mayor inventor de todos los tiempos, y estaba lleno de ideas de inventos, esquemas y diagramas, la mayor parte de los cuales Annabeth seguía intentando averiguar cómo funcionaban. Después de dos años, un portátil normal se habría quedado desactualizado, pero Annabeth supuso que la máquina de Dédalo llevaba cincuenta años fuera de moda. Podía expandirse a un portátil, encogerse a una tablet, o doblarse por la mitad del tamaño de una oblea de metal más pequeña que un móvil de teléfono. Iba más rápido que cualquier ordenador, podía acceder a cualquiera de los programas por satélite de Televisión Hefesto del Monte Olimpo, y programar cualquier tipo de programa que podían hacer cualquier cosa menos atarte los cordones. También debía de haber alguna aplicación para aquello, pero Annabeth aún no lo había encontrado. Estaba sentada en su litera, usando uno de los programas de representación 3D para estudiar un modelo del Partenón de Atenas. Siempre había querido visitarlo, por que adoraba la arquitectura y porque era uno de los templos más famosos dedicados a su madre. Ahora que quizá podía conseguir cumplir su deseo, si vivían lo suficiente para llegar a Grecia. Pero cuanto más pensaba en la Marca de Atenea, y la vieja leyenda romana que Reyna había mencionado, más nerviosa se ponía. No quería, pero recordó su discusión con su madre. Incluso después de tantas semanas, las palabras seguían resonándole. Annabeth había cogido el metro desde el Upper East Side después de visitar la madre de Percy. Durante aquellos largos meses en los que Percy había estado desaparecido. Annabeth había hecho un viaje al menos una vez a la semana, en parte para darle a Sally Jackson y su marido Paul noticias sobre la búsqueda, y en parte porque Annabeth y Sally necesitaban animarse y convencerse la una a la otra de que Percy estaría bien. La primavera había sido especialmente difícil. Por aquel entonces, Annabeth tenía razones para pensar que Percy seguía vivo, ya que el plan de Hera parecía involucrar enviarle al lado romano, pero no podía estar segura de dónde estaba. Jason había recordado la localización de su viejo campamento más o menos, pero ni toda la magia griega (incluso la de los campistas de la cabaña de Hécate), no podía confirmar que Percy estaba allí, o en cualquier lugar. Parecía haber desaparecido de la faz del planeta. Rachel, la oráculo, había intentado leer el futuro, y mientras que no la viera demasiado, había confiado en que Leo necesitara acabar el Argo II antes de que pudieran contactar con los romanos. Aún así, Annabeth se había pasado cada rato libre todas las fuentes para cualquier rumor sobre Percy. Había hablado con los espíritus de la naturaleza, había buscado pistas en el ordenador de Dédalo, y se había gastado cientos de dracmas en mensajes Iris con todo espíritu simpático, semidiós, o monstruo que hubiera conocido, todo sin suerte. Aquella tarde en especial, volviendo de casa de Sally, Annabeth se había sentido más destrozada de lo normal. Ella y Sally habían llorado y se habían intentado calmar, pero tenían los nervios crispados. Finalmente Annabeth cogió el metro en la avenida Lexington hasta Grand Central. Habían otros caminos para volver a su instituto desde el Upper East Side, pero a Annabeth le gustaba ir a través de la terminal de Grand Central. El hermoso diseño y el gran espacio abierto le recordaba al Monte Olimpo. Los edificios grandes le hacían sentirse mejor, quizá porque estar en un lugar tan permanente, le hacía sentirse más permanente. Había pasado Sweet on America, la tienda de dulces donde la madre de Percy acostumbraba a trabajar, y estaba pensando en entrar a comprar caramelos azules en honor a los viejos tiempos, cuando vio a Atenea estudiando el mapa del metro en la pared. —¡Madre! —Annabeth no se lo podía creer. No había visto a su madre en meses, no desde que Zeus había cerrado las puertas del Olimpo y prohibido toda comunicación con los semidioses. Muchas veces, Annabeth había intentado llamar a su madre, pidiéndole guía, enviando ofrendas ardientes con cada comida del campamento. No había tenido respuesta. Ahora allí estaba Atenea, vestida con tejanos y botas de escalada y una camiseta roja de franela, con su pelo negro cayéndole por encima de sus hombros. Llevaba una mochila y un palo de excursionista como si estuviera preparada para un largo viaje. —Debo volver a mi hogar —murmuró Atenea, estudiando el mapa—. El camino es complejo. Ojalá Odiseo estuviera aquí. Él me entendería. —¡Mamá! —dijo Annabeth—. ¡Atenea! La diosa se giró. Parecía ver a través de Annabeth sin reconocerla. —Ese era mi nombre —dijo la diosa, soñolienta—. Antes de que saquearan mi ciudad, se llevaran mi identidad, y me hicieran esto—miró sus ropas con disgusto—. Debo volver a mi casa. Annabeth dio un paso atrás, sorprendida. —¿Eres… eres Minerva? —¡No me llames así! —los ojos grises de la diosa brillaban con furia—. También acostumbraba a llevar una lanza y un escudo. Sujetaba la victoria en la palma de mi mano. Yo era mucho más que esto. —Madre —la voz de Annabeth tembló—. Soy yo, Annabeth. Tu hija. —Mi hija…—repitió Atenea—. Sí, mis hijos me vengarán. Deben destruir los romanos. Terribles, deshonrosos y copiones romanos. Hera dijo que no deberíamos mantener a los dos campamentos separados. Yo dije: No, dejadles luchar. Dejad que mis hijos destruyan a los usurpadores. El latido de Annabeth le golpeaba en los oídos. —¿Tú querías eso? Pero tú eres sabia. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que los enfrentamientos bélicos son… —¡Tiempo atrás! —dijo la diosa—. Sustituida. Saqueada. Mostrada como un trofeo y expulsada de mi querida tierra. Perdí tantas cosas. Juré que nunca lo olvidaría. Ni tampoco mis hijos—se centró en Annabeth—. ¿Tú eres mi hija? —Sí. La diosa sacó algo del bolsillo de su camiseta, un billete de metro antiguo, y lo dejó en la mano de Annabeth. —Sigue la Marca de Atenea —dijo la diosa—. Véngame. Annabeth miró la moneda. Mientras la observaba, cambió de billete de metro de Nueva York a un antiguo dracma de plata, el mismo que usaban los atenienses. Tenía un búho, el animal sagrado de Atenea, con una rama de olivo a un lado y una inscripción griega en el otro. La Marca de Atenea… En aquél momento, Annabeth no sabía qué quería decir. No entendía por qué su madre actuaba de aquella manera. Minerva o no, no debería estar tan confundida. —Mamá…—intentó sonar tan razonable como fuera posible—. Percy no está. Necesito tu ayuda—comenzó a explicarle el plan de Hera para juntar a ambos campamentos para la batalla contra Gea y los gigantes, pero la diosa de la sabiduría golpeó su palo contra el suelo de mármol. —¡Nunca! —dijo—. Todo el mundo que ayuda a Roma debe perecer. Si te unes a ellos, ya no serás nunca más hija mía. Ya me has fallado. —¡Madre! —No me importa nada este Percy. Si se ha ido con los romanos, déjale perecer. Mátale. Mata a los romanos. Encuentra la Marca, síguela hasta su origen. Sé testigo de cómo Roma me ha desgraciado y finaliza mi venganza. —Atenea no es la diosa de la venganza —las uñas de Annabeth se clavaron en sus manos. La moneda de plata parecía calentarse en su mano—. Percy es todo para mí. —Y la venganza es todo para mí—le espetó la diosa—. ¿Cuál de las dos es más sabia? —Algo va mal contigo. ¿Qué ha pasado? —¡Roma ha pasado! —dijo la diosa—. Mira lo que han hecho, romanizándome a mí. ¿Querían que fuera su diosa? Entonces déjales probar su propia medicina. Mátales, hija. —¡No! —Entonces no eres nada —la diosa se giró al mapa del metro. Su expresión se suavizó, confundida—. Si pudiera encontrar el rumbo, la forma de volver a casa, entonces quizá… Pero no. Véngame o abandóname. Ya no eres hija mía. Los ojos de Annabeth le escocían. Pensó en cientos de cosas terribles que quería decir, pero no podía. Se giró y se fue. Había intentado lanzar la moneda de plata, pero simplemente reaparecía en su bolsillo, igual que Contracorriente lo hacía con Percy. Por desgracia, el dracma de Annabeth no tenía poderes mágicos, al menos nada útil. Sólo le daba pesadillas, y no importaba lo que intentara, no se podía deshacer de él. Entonces, sentada en su camarote a borde del Argo II, podía notar calentarse la moneda en su bolsillo. Miraba el modelo del Partenón en la pantalla de su ordenador y pensó en su discusión con Atenea. Frases que había oído en los últimos días le daban vueltas en su cabeza: "Una amiga talentosa, preparada para su visitante.", "Nadie podrá recuperar aquella estatua", "La hija de la sabiduría anda sola". Tenía miedo de que hubiera entendido finalmente de lo que significaba. Rezó a los dioses para que estuviera equivocada. Un golpe en su puerta la hizo botar en el sitio. Esperó que fuera Percy, pero en vez de él Frank Zhang metió la cabeza en el camarote. —Eh, perdón —dijo—. ¿Puedo..:? Ella se sorprendió tanto de verla, que le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que quería pasar. —Claro —dijo—. Sí. Entró, mirando por el camarote. No había demasiado que ver. En su escritorio había un montón de libros, un diario y un bolígrafo, una fotografía de su padre volando en su biplano Sopwith Camel, sonriendo y levantándole el pulgar. A Annabeth le gustaba aquella fotografía. Le recordaba a su tiempo en el que se había sentido cerca de él, cuando había destrozado un ejército de monstruos con ametralladoras de bronce celestial para protegerla, mucho mejor de lo que una chica podía esperar de un regalo de su padre. Colgando de un gancho en la pared estaba su gorra de los Yankees de Nueva York, su posesión más preciada de su madre. En su tiempo, había tenido el poder de convertir en su portador invisible. Desde la discusión de Annabeth con Atenea, la gorra había perdido su magia. Annabeth no estaba segura de por qué, pero se la había llevado a aquella misión. Cada mañana intentaba ponérsela, esperando que funcionara de nuevo. De momento, sólo servía para recordarle la furia de su madre. A excepción de eso, su camarote estaba vacío. La mantenía limpia y sencilla, lo que le ayudaba a pensar. Percy no se lo creía porque siempre sacaba notas excelentes, pero como la mayoría de los semidioses, tenía TDAH. Cuando había demasiadas distracciones en su espacio personal, nunca era capaz de concentrarse. —Así que Frank…—preguntó—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? De todos los chicos del barco, Frank era el único al que no esperaba recibir. No se sintió menos confundida cuando se sonrojó y sacó sus trampas chinas para dedos de sus bolsillos. —No me gusta estar a oscuras con esto —murmuró—. ¿Puedes enseñarme el truco? No me siento cómo preguntándoselo a nadie más. Annabeth procesó sus palabras con un ligero retraso. Espera… ¿Frank estaba pidiéndole ayuda? Entonces se le ocurrió: Frank estaba avergonzado. Leo había estado metiéndose con él bastante. A nadie le gustaba ser el centro de risas. Por la expresión de Frank de determinación supuso que nunca quería que le pasara de nuevo. Quería entender el puzle, sin la solución de la iguana. Annabeth se sintió extrañamente honrada. Frank confiaba en que ella no se riera de él. Además, sentía debilidad por todo aquel que fuera en busca de su conocimiento, incluso algo tan simple como las trampas chinas para dedos. Golpeó con cariño su litera. —Claro, siéntate. Frank se sentó al borde del colchón, preparado para una huida rápida. Annabeth cogió las trampas chinas para dedos y las colocó al lado del ordenador. Pulsó el botón del escáner infrarrojo. Unos segundos más tarde un modelo 3D de las trampas chinas para dedos aparecieron en la pantalla. Le giró el portátil a Frank para que pudiera verlo. —¿Cómo has hecho? —se maravilló. —Tecnología punta de la Antigua Grecia —dijo—. Vale, mira. La estructura es trenzada biaxial y cilíndrica, por lo que tiene una resistencia excelente —manipuló la imagen para que se contrajera como un acordeón—. Cuando pones tus dedos en su interior, se afloja. Pero cuando intentas sacarlos, la circunferencia se encoge mientras el tejido se endurece. No hay manera de que puedas librarte de ello apretand. Frank se le quedó mirando. —¿Pero cuál es la respuesta? —Bueno…—le mostró algunos cálculos: cómo las trampas podrían resistirse bajo increíbles esfuerzos, dependiendo del material usado en el trenzado—. Es increíble para una estructura tejida, ¿verdad? Los doctores la usan para la tracción y los electricistas… —Eh, ¿pero y la respuesta? Annabeth se rió. —No luches contra las trampas. Pon más adentro tus dedos, no para fuera. Eso relaja el tejido. —Oh —Frank lo intentó y funcionó—. Gracias, pero… ¿no podrías habérmelo explicado sin el programa 3D y los cálculos? Annabeth vaciló. Algunas veces la sabiduría venía de los lugares más extraños, incluso de un gigantesco pez de colores adolescente. —Supongo que tienes razón. Eso ha sido un poco tonto. Yo también he aprendido algo. Frank intentó librarse de las trampas de nuevo. —Es fácil cuando sabes la solución. —Muchas de las mejores trampas son sencillas —dijo Annabeth—. Sólo tienes que reflexionar, esperando que tus víctimas no lo hagan. Frank asintió. Parecía reacio a salir. —Ya lo sabes —dijo Annabeth—, Leo no intentaba ser borde. Es un poco bocazas. Cuando la gente le pone nervioso, usa el humor en forma de defensa. Frank frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué le pongo nervioso? —Eres el doble de su tamaño y puedes convertirte en un dragón —"Y le gustas a Hazel", pensó Annabeth, aunque no dijo aquello. Frank no parecía convencido. —Leo puede convocar el fuego —giró las trampas—. Annabeth, alguna vez, ¿quizá me podrías ayudar con otro problema que no es tan sencillo? Tengo un… supongo que lo llamas un talón de Aquiles. Annabeth se sintió como si acabara de beber un trago de chocolate caliente romano. Nunca había sentido los conceptos "cálido" y "acogedor", pero Frank le transmitía aquello. Era como un gran osito de peluche. Sabía por qué le gustaba Hazel: —Me encantaría —dijo—. ¿Alguien sabe acerca sobre este talón de Aquiles? —Percy y Hazel —dijo—. Y nadie más. Percy… realmente es un buen chaval. Le seguiría a cualquier lugar. Aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes. Annabeth le dio golpecitos en el brazo. —Percy tiene buen ojo escogiendo buenos amigos, como tú. Pero, Frank, puedes confiar en cualquiera de este barco. Incluso en Leo. Todos somos un equipo. Tenemos que confiar los unos con los otros. —Supongo… —Así que… ¿cuál es esa debilidad por la que estás preocupado? La campana de la cena sonó y Frank pegó un bote. —Quizá… quizá más tarde —dijo—. Es difícil hablar sobre ello. Pero gracias, Annabeth—le enseñó las trampas chinas—. No te compliques. Esa noche Annabeth durmió sin pesadillas, lo que la hizo sentir incómoda cuando se despertó, como la calma antes de la tormenta. Leo atracó el barco en un muelle en el puerto de Charleston, justo al lado del malecón. A lo largo de la orilla había un casco histórico con casas altas, palmeras y cercas de hierro forjado. Con antiguos cañones apuntando hacia el agua. Cuando Annabeth subió a cubierta, Jason, Frank, y Leo ya se habían ido hacia el museo. De acuerdo con el entrenador Hedge, habían prometido estar de vuelta antes del anochecer. Piper y Hazel estaban listas para ir, pero primero Annabeth se dirigió a Percy, que estaba apoyado en la barandilla de estribor, mirando a la bahía. Annabeth le cogió la mano. — ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando nos hayamos ido? —Saltar en el puerto, -dijo casualmente, como cualquier niño que dijera que va a tomar un aperitivo-. Quiero tratar de comunicarme con las Nereidas locales. Tal vez me pueden dar algunos consejos sobre cómo liberar a los cautivos en Atlanta. Además, creo que el mar podría ser bueno para mí. Estar en ese acuario me hizo sentir... sucio. Tenía el pelo oscuro y enmarañado como siempre, pero Annabeth pensó en la raya de color gris que solía tener en un lado. Cuando los dos tenían catorce, habían tomado turnos (de mala gana) para sostener el peso del cielo. La experiencia dejó a ambos con un poco de pelo gris. Durante el año pasado, mientras que Percy había desaparecido, las rayas grises habían desaparecido finalmente en ambos, lo que hizo que Annabeth se sintiera triste y un poco preocupada. Se sentía como si hubiera perdido un vínculo simbólico con Percy. Annabeth le dio un beso. - Buena suerte, Sesos de alga. Solo regresa a mí, ¿de acuerdo? —Lo haré, —prometió—. Tú has lo mismo. Annabeth trató de empujar hacia abajo su creciente inquietud. Se volvió a Piper y Hazel. — Está bien, señoritas. Vamos a ver el fantasma de la batería. Después, Annabeth deseó haber saltado al puerto con Percy. Incluso hubiera preferido un museo lleno de fantasmas. No es que le importara salir con Hazel y Piper. Al principio, la pasaron muy bien caminando a lo largo de La Batería. De acuerdo a los signos, el lado del parque al mar fue llamado Jardines de Punto blanco. La brisa del mar arrasó el calor sofocante de la tarde de verano, y era agradable y fresco a la sombra de los árboles de palmito. Alineándose en la carretera había viejos cañones de la Guerra Civil y las estatuas de bronce de figuras históricas, que hicieron estremecer a Annabeth. Pensó en las estatuas en Nueva York durante la Guerra de Titán, habían vuelto a la vida gracias a la secuencia de comandos de Dédalo número veintitrés. Se preguntó cuántas estatuas de todo el país eran secretamente autómatas, a la espera de ser activadas. Charleston Harbor brillaba al sol. Hacia el norte y el sur, franjas de tierra se extendía como brazos que rodean la bahía, y situada en la boca del puerto, cerca de una milla fuera, estaba una isla con un fuerte de piedra. Annabeth tenía un vago recuerdo de que esa fortaleza fue importante en la Guerra Civil, pero no pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en ello. Mayormente respiraba el aire del mar y pensaba en Percy. Que le prohíban los dioses tener que romper con él alguna vez. Nunca sería capaz de visitar el mar otra vez sin recordar su corazón roto. Se sintió aliviada cuando se alejó del malecón y exploró el lado interior de los jardines. El parque no estaba lleno. Annabeth se imaginó que la mayor parte de la gente del lugar había ido de vacaciones de verano, o estaban escondidos en casa tomando una siesta. Caminaron a lo largo del Sur Battery Street, que estaba llena mansiones coloniales de cuatro pisos. Las paredes de ladrillo estaban cubiertas de hiedra. En las fachadas se alzaban columnas blancas como templos romanos. Los jardines delanteros estaban llenos de rosales, madreselva, buganvilla y floración. Se veía como si Demeter había fijado el temporizador en todas las plantas para crecer hace varias décadas, y luego se había olvidado de volver y ver cómo estaban. —Me recuerda a Nueva Roma, -dijo Hazel-. Todas las grandes mansiones y los jardines. Las columnas y los arcos. Annabeth asintió. Ella recordaba haber leído cómo el Sur de América había sido a menudo comparado con Roma antes de la Guerra Civil. En los viejos tiempos, su sociedad se trataba en general sobre arquitectura impresionante, honor, y los códigos de la caballería. Y por el lado malo, había sido también de la esclavitud. Roma tenía esclavos, algunos sureños habrían discutido, ¿por qué no? Annabeth se estremeció. Le encantaba la arquitectura aquí. Las casas y los jardines eran muy bonitos, muy romano. Pero se preguntó por qué las cosas hermosas tenían que estar envuelta con una mala historia. ¿O era al revés? Tal vez la mala historia hizo necesaria la construcción de cosas bellas, para ocultar los aspectos más oscuros. Ella negó con la cabeza. Percy la odiaría poniéndose tan filosófica. Si ella trataba de hablar con él sobre cosas así, sus ojos se ponían vidriosos. Las otras chicas no dijeron mucho. Piper seguía mirando alrededor como si ella esperara una emboscada. Ella le había dicho que había visto este parque en la hoja de su cuchillo, pero no dio más detalles. Annabeth supuso que tenía miedo. Después de todo, la última vez que Piper había tratado de interpretar la visión de su cuchillo, Percy y Jason habían terminado casi matándose el uno al otro en Kansas. Hazel también parecía preocupada. Tal vez ella estaba asimilando el entorno, o tal vez estaba preocupada por su hermano. En menos de cuatro días, a menos que lo encontraran y lo liberaran, Nico estaría muerto. Annabeth sentía que ese plazo pesaba sobre ella, también. Ella siempre había tenido sentimientos encontrados acerca de Nico di Angelo. Sospechaba que se había enamorado de ella desde que los rescató a él y a su hermana mayor Bianca de esa academia militar en Maine, pero Annabeth nunca había sentido ninguna atracción por Nico. Era demasiado joven y demasiado temperamental. Había una oscuridad en él que la inquietaba. Sin embargo, ella se sentía responsable de él. Antes, cuando se habían conocido, ninguno de ellos sabía de su media hermana, Hazel. En ese momento, Bianca había sido la única familia viva de Nico. Cuando ella murió, Nico se convirtió en un huérfano sin hogar, a la deriva por el mundo solo. Annabeth podía relacionarse con eso. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que ella podría haber seguido caminando por el parque para siempre, pero Piper la agarró del brazo. —Ahí. Ella señaló al otro lado de la bahía. A cien metros, una figura blanca brillante flotando en el agua. En primera instancia, Annabeth pensó que podría ser una boya o un barco pequeño que reflejaba la luz del sol, pero sin duda era brillante, y se movía con más facilidad que un barco, haciendo una línea recta hacia ellos. A medida que se acercaba, Annabeth podría decir que era la figura de una mujer. —El fantasma, dijo. —Eso no es un fantasma, -dijo Hazel-. Ninguna clase de espíritu brilla intensamente. Annabeth decidió tomar su palabra. No podía imaginar a Hazel, muriendo a una edad tan joven y regresando del inframundo, sabiendo más sobre los muertos que los vivos. Como si estuviera en trance, Piper cruzó la calle hacia el borde del dique, evitando un carruaje tirado por caballos. —Piper llamó Annabeth. -—Será mejor que la sigamos, —dijo Hazel. Por el momento Annabeth y Hazel la alcanzaron, la aparición fantasmal estaba sólo a unos pocos metros de distancia. Piper lo miró como si la vista la ofendiera. —Es ella, se quejó ella. Annabeth miró al fantasma, pero brillaba demasiado para distinguir los detalles. Luego de que la aparición flotara por el malecón se detuvo frente a ellas. El resplandor se desvaneció. Annabeth se quedó sin aliento. La mujer era una belleza impresionante y extrañamente familiar. Su rostro era difícil de describir. Sus facciones parecían pasar de los de una estrella de cine glamorosa a otros. Sus ojos brillaban alegremente, a veces verde o azul o ámbar. Su cabello cambiaba de largo, rubio y liso para rizos chocolate y oscuros. Annabeth estaba instantáneamente celosa. Siempre había querido tener el pelo oscuro. Sentía que nadie la tomaba en serio como una rubia. Tuvo que trabajar el doble para obtener el reconocimiento como un estratega, un arquitecto, un mayor consejero, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el cerebro La mujer estaba vestida como una belleza sureña, al igual que Jason había descrito. Su vestido tenía un corpiño escotado de seda rosa y una falda de aro de tres niveles con el cordón festoneado blanco. Llevaba guantes de seda blanca altos, y un abanico de color blanco y rosa en su pecho. Todo en ella parecía calculada para hacer que Annabeth se sienta incorrecta: la gracia fácil con la que llevaba el vestido, el maquillaje perfecto y sencillo, la manera en que ella irradiaba encanto femenino que ningún hombre podría resistir. Annabeth se dio cuenta de que sus celos eran irracionales. La mujer la hacía sentirse así. Ella había tenido esta experiencia antes. Reconoció a esa mujer, a pesar de que su rostro cambió por un segundo, volviéndose cada vez más y más hermoso. —Afrodita, dijo. —¿Venus?, preguntó Hazel con asombro. —Mamá, dijo Piper, sin entusiasmo. —¡Chicas! Dijo la diosa abriendo sus brazos como si quisiera un abrazo de grupo. Las tres semidiosas no se obligaron. Hazel se apoyó en un árbol de palmito. —Estoy tan contenta de que estén aquí, -dijo Afrodita-. La guerra se acerca. El derramamiento de sangre es inevitable. Así que solo hay realmente una cosa que hacer. —Uh... ¿y qué es eso?, Aventuró Annabeth. —Tomar el té y charlar, obviamente. ¡Vengan conmigo! Afrodita sabía cómo hacer el té. Los condujo hasta el pabellón central de los jardines, un gazebo blanco de pilares, donde había una mesa con cubiertos, tazas de porcelana, y por supuesto una olla humeante de té, la fragancia cambiaba con tanta facilidad como la apariencia de Afrodita, a veces de canela, o jazmín o menta. Había platos de bollos, galletas y magdalenas, mermelada y mantequilla fresca, todo lo que, Annabeth supuso, te engordaría increíblemente, a menos que, por supuesto, seas la diosa del amor inmortal. Afrodita se sentó, en una silla de mimbre pavo real. Se sirvió el té y pasteles sin conseguir una sola mancha en su ropa, su postura siempre era perfecta, su sonrisa deslumbrante. Annabeth la odiaba más y más, cuando se sentaron. —Oh, mis dulces niñas, —dijo la diosa— ¡Yo hago el amor de Charleston! Las bodas que he asistido en este mirador-traen lágrimas a mis ojos. Y las bodas elegantes de la época del Viejo Sur. Ah, eran preciosas. Muchas de estas mansiones todavía tienen estatuas de mí en sus jardines, aunque me llamaron Venus. —¿Quién es usted?, -Preguntó Annabeth-. ¿Venus o Afrodita? La diosa tomó un sorbo de té. Sus ojos brillaban con picardía. —Annabeth Chase, te has convertido en toda una dama joven y bella. Deberías realmente hacer algo con tu pelo, sin embargo. Y, Hazel Levesque, tu ropa… —¿Mi ropa? Hazel miró hacia abajo a su denim arrugado, no conscientemente, pero desconcertada, como si ella no podía imaginar lo que estaba mal con ellos. —¡Madre!, -Dijo Piper-. Me estás avergonzando. —Bueno, yo no sé por qué, —dijo la diosa— Sólo porque tú no te das cuenta de mis consejos de moda, Piper, no quiere decir que los otros no lo harán. Yo podría hacer un cambio de imagen rápido para Annabeth y Hazel, quizás seda como las mías. —¡Madre! —Bien, —suspiró Afrodita—. Para responder a tu pregunta, Annabeth, me siento a la vez Afrodita y Venus. A diferencia de muchos de mis compañeros olímpicos, no he cambiado casi nada de una edad a otra. De hecho, ¡me gusta pensar que no he envejecido ni un poco! -Sus dedos revolotearon alrededor de su cara con aprecio-. El amor es el amor, después de todo, si eres griego o romano. Esta guerra civil no me afecta tanto como lo harán con los demás. " Maravilloso, Annabeth pensaba. Su propia madre, la olímpica más sensata, se redujo a un chorlito delirante, vicioso en una estación de metro. Y de todos los dioses que puedan prestarles ayuda, los únicos no afectados por el tema griego- romano parecían ser Afrodita, Némesis, y Dionisio. El amor, la venganza, el vino. Muy útil. Hazel mordisqueó una galleta de azúcar. —No estamos en una guerra, sin embargo, mi señora. —Oh, querida Hazel. -Afrodita dobló su abanico-. Este optimismo, sin embargo, es desgarrador en los días por venir. Por supuesto que la guerra se acerca. El amor y la guerra siempre van de la mano. ¡Ellos son los picos de la emoción humana! El mal y el bien, la belleza y la fealdad. Ella sonrió a Annabeth como si supiera lo que Annabeth había estado pensando antes sobre el Viejo Sur. Hazel dejó la galleta de azúcar. Tenía unas migajas en la barbilla, y a Annabeth le gustó el hecho de que Hazel no sabía o no le importaba. —¿Qué quiere decir?, —Preguntó Hazel—, ¿días desgarradores? La diosa se rió como si Hazel fuera un perrito lindo. - Bueno, Annabeth te podría dar alguna idea. Una vez prometí hacer su vida amorosa interesante. ¿Y no lo hice? Annabeth casi rompió el asa de su taza de té. Durante años, su corazón había sido arrancado. Primero fue Luke Castellan, su primer amor, que la había visto sólo como una hermana pequeña, luego se había vuelto malo y decidió que le gustaba ella, justo antes de morir. Luego vino Percy, que era exasperante pero dulce, sin embargo, parecía estar cayendo por otra chica llamada Rachel, y luego estuvo a punto de morir, en varias ocasiones. Finalmente Annabeth había conseguido a Percy para sí misma, sólo para que él se desvaneciera durante seis meses y perdiera su memoria. —Interesante, —Annabeth dijo—, es una forma suave de decirlo. —Bueno, no puedo tomar crédito por todos tus problemas, —dijo la diosa—. Pero sí de los giros y vueltas del amor en una historia. Oh, todas ustedes tienen unas excelentes historias, me refiero, chicas. ¡Ustedes hacen que me sienta orgullosa! —Madre, —Piper dijo— ¿hay una razón por la que estés aquí? —¿Hmm? ¿Ah, te refieres además del té? A menudo vengo aquí. Me encantan las vistas, la comida, la atmósfera que sólo huele a romance y la angustia en el aire, ¿Puedes? Siglos de eso. Señaló a una mansión cercana. —¿Ven ese balcón en la azotea? Tuvimos una fiesta allí la noche de la Guerra Civil norteamericana. El bombardeo de Fort Sumter. —Eso es todo, —recordó Annabeth—. La isla en el puerto. Ahí es donde el primer enfrentamiento de la Guerra Civil pasó. Los confederados bombardearon las tropas de la Unión y tomaron la fortaleza. —Oh, esa fiesta, —dijo Afrodita—. Un cuarteto de cuerdas, y todos los hombres en sus elegantes uniformes oficiales nuevos. Los vestidos que las mujeres, ¡deberían haberlos visto! Bailé con Ares o ¿era Marte? Me temo que yo estaba un poco mareada. Y las explosiones hermosas de luz a través del puerto, el rugido de los cañones ¡daban a los hombres una excusa para poner sus brazos alrededor de sus novias asustadas! El té de Annabeth estaba frío. Ella no había comido nada, pero se sentía como si quisiera vomitar. —Estamos hablando sobre el comienzo de la guerra más sangrienta de la historia de . . Más de 600.000 personas murieron, más estadounidenses que en la Primera Guerra Mundial y la Segunda Guerra Mundial juntos. —¡Y los refrescos!, —Continuó Afrodita— Ah, eran divinos. El propio general Beauregard hizo acto de presencia. Era un sinvergüenza. Él estaba en su segunda esposa, entonces, pero tenían que haber visto la forma en que miraba a Lisbeth Cooper… —¡Madre! Piper echó el bollo a las palomas. —Sí, lo siento, —dijo la diosa—. Para hacer la historia corta, estoy aquí para ayudarlas a ustedes, chicas. Dudo que ustedes vayan a ver mucho a Hera. Su búsqueda poco apenas ha hecho para darle la bienvenida en el salón del trono. Y los otros dioses están bastante indispuestos, como ustedes saben, divididos entre sus lados romanos y griegos. Algunos más que otros. —Afrodita fijó su mirada en Annabeth—. ¿Supongo que les has dicho a tus amigos acerca de tu discusión con tu madre? El calor subió a las mejillas de Annabeth. Hazel y Piper miraron con curiosidad. —¿Discusión?, preguntó Hazel. —Una discusión, —dijo Annabeth—. No es nada. —¡Nada!, —Dijo la diosa—. Bueno, yo no sé nada de eso. Atenea era la más griega de todas las diosas. La patrona de Atenas, después de todo. Cuando los romanos conquistaron... oh, adoptaron a Atenea en cierto modo. Ella se convirtió en Minerva, la diosa de la artesanía y el ingenio. Pero los romanos tenían otros dioses de guerra que estaban más a su gusto, de forma más fiable romana como Bellona. —Madre de Reyna, murmuró Piper. —Sí, por supuesto, —estuvo de acuerdo la diosa—. Tuve una charla encantadora con Reyna hace un tiempo, aquí en el parque. Y los romanos tenían a Marte, por supuesto. Y después, estaba Mitras que no era griego o romano, pero los legionarios estaban locos por su culto. Yo siempre lo encontró terriblemente grosero y nouveau dieu (nuevo dios), personalmente. En cualquier caso, los romanos marginaron bastante a Atenea. Se llevaron la mayor parte de su importancia militar. Los griegos nunca perdonaron a los romanos por aquel insulto. Tampoco Atenea. Los oídos de Annabeth zumbaban. —La Marca de Atenea, —dijo—. Lleva a una estatua, ¿no es así? Conduce a... a la estatua. Afrodita sonrió.— Eres inteligente, al igual que tu madre. Entiende, sin embargo, que tus hermanos, los hijos de Atenea, la han estado buscando durante siglos. Ninguno de ellos ha tenido éxito en la recuperación de la estatua. Mientras tanto, han estado manteniendo viva la disputa griega con los romanos. Toda guerra civil... tanto derramamiento de sangre y sufrimiento... ha sido orquestada en gran parte por los niños de Atenea. —Eso es... Annabeth quería decir imposible, pero recordó las palabras amargas de Atenea en Grand Central Station, el ardiente odio en sus ojos. —¿Romántico? -Ofreció Afrodita-. Sí, supongo que lo es. —Pero... —Annabeth trató de despejar la niebla de su cerebro—. La Marca de Atenea, ¿cómo funciona? Se trata de una serie de pistas, o un rastro dejado por Atenea. —Hmm. —Afrodita miró amablemente aburrida—. Yo no podría decirlo. No creo que Atenea creara la Marca conscientemente. Si supiera dónde está su estatua, simplemente hubiera ido a encontrarla. No... Yo diría que la marca es más como un rastro de migas de pan espiritual. Es una conexión entre la estatua y los hijos de la diosa. La estatua quiere ser encontrada, verás, pero sólo puede ser liberada por el más digno. —Y durante miles de años, —dijo Annabeth— nadie lo ha conseguido. —Un momento, —dijo Piper—. ¿De qué estatua estamos hablando? La diosa se rió.— Oh, estoy segura de Annabeth puede explicarte. En cualquier caso, la pista que necesitan está cerca: una clase de mapa, dada por los hijos de Atenea en 1861 un recuerdo marcará su camino, una vez llegado a Roma. Pero como dijiste, Annabeth Chase, nadie ha tenido éxito en el seguimiento de la Marca de Atenea. Allí se enfrentará a su peor temor: el temor de todos los niños de Atenea. E incluso si sobrevives, ¿cómo vas a utilizar tu recompensa? ¿Para la guerra o para la paz? " Annabeth se alegró de que estuviera el mantel, porque debajo de la mesa, sus piernas temblaban. - Este mapa, -dijo ella-, ¿dónde está? —¡Chicos!, Señaló Hazel hacia el cielo. Circulando por encima de los árboles de palmito estaban dos grandes águilas. Más arriba, descendiendo rápidamente, estaba un carro volador tirado por pegasos. Al parecer, el desvío de Leo con la mesa Buford al final no había funcionado, al menos no por mucho tiempo. Afrodita untó mantequilla en un panecillo como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. —Oh, el mapa está en el Fuerte Sumter, por supuesto. -Indicó ella con su cuchillo de la mantequilla hacia la isla a través del puerto-. Parece que los romanos llegaron a destruirlos. Volvería a su nave rápidamente si yo fuera ustedes. ¿Les apetece unos panquecitos para el viaje? NO LLEGARON AL BARCO. A mitad de camino por el puerto, tres águilas gigantes descendieron delante de ellas. Cada una llevaba un oficial romano vestido con ropas moradas, un armadura brillante de oro, una espada y un escudo. Las águilas salieron volando y el romano del medio, que era más enclenque que los demás, se levantó el visor del casco. —¡Rendíos a Roma! —gritó Octavian. Hazel levantó su espada de caballería y murmuró: —Buen intento, Octavian. Annabeth maldijo entre dientes. Él solo, el delgaducho augur no la molestaba, pero los otros dos chicos parecían guerreros veteranos, más grandes y fuertes de lo que podría soportar Annabeth, especialmente ya que Piper y ella estaban sólo armadas con dagas. Piper levantó sus manos con un gesto aplacador. —Octavian, lo que pasó en el campamento fue un malentendido. Os lo podemos explicar. —¡No puedo oírte! —gritó Octavian—. Tenemos cera en nuestros oídos, un procedimiento previsor cuando combates contra sirenas malvadas. Ahora, lanzad vuestras armas y giraos cautelosamente para que os podamos encadenar. —Dejadme ensartarlo—murmuró Hazel—. Por favor. El barco estaba a penas a quince metros de ellas, pero Annabeth no vio ninguna señal del entrenador Hedge en cubierta. Estaría probablemente abajo, viendo sus estúpidos programas de artes marciales. El grupo de Jason no llegarían hasta el anochecer y Percy estaría bajo el agua, inconsciente de la invasión. Si Annabeth pudiera llegar a bordo, podría utilizar la ballesta; pero no había forma de rodear aquellos romanos. Se le acababa el tiempo. Las águilas daban vueltas por encima de sus cabezas, gritando como si estuvieran alertando a las de su especie: ¡Eh, semidioses griegos deliciosos por aquí! Annabeth no podía ver ningún otro carruaje volador por ningún lado, pero supuso que estarían cerca. Tenía que arreglárselas antes de que cualquier otro romano llegara. Necesitaba ayuda… algún tipo de señal de advertencia para el entrenador Hedge, o incluso mejor, Percy. —¿Y bien? —dijo Octavian. Sus dos amigos blandían sus espadas. Lentamente, usando sólo dos dedos, Annabeth desenfundó su daga. En vez de dejarla caer, la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo en el agua. Octavian emitió un chillido. —¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡No he dicho que os deshagáis de ellas! Eso podría haber sido una prueba. ¡O botín de guerra! Annabeth intentó poner una sonrisa de rubia tonta, como: "Oh, tonta de mí". Nadie que la conociera podría haber sido engañado. Pero Octavian pareció tragárselo. Resopló, exasperado. —Y vosotras dos…—señaló con su hoja a Hazel y Piper—. Poned vuestras armas en el suelo. Ningún otro tipo de bro… Alrededor de los romanos, el puerto de Charleston entró en erupción como una fuente de Las Vegas durante un espectáculo. Cuando la pared de agua marina se calmó, los tres romanos estaban en la bahía, balbuceando e intentando frenéticamente mantenerse a flote con sus armaduras. Percy estaba de pie en el puerto, sujetando la cara de Annabeth. —Has dejado caer esto —dijo, con cara de estar muy sorprendido. Annabeth se lanzó a sus brazos. —¡Te quiero! —Chicos —les interrumpió Hazel. Sonreía ligeramente—. Tenemos que darnos prisa. En el agua, Octavian gritaba: —¡Sacadme de aquí! ¡Os mataré! —No me tientes —le dijo Percy. —¿Qué? —gritó Octavian. Estaba agarrando a uno de sus guardias, que ya tenía problemas para mantenerse él a flote como para mantenerlos a ambos. —¡Nada! —le gritó Percy—. Vamos, chicas. Hazel frunció el ceño. —No podemos dejarles que se ahoguen, ¿verdad? —No lo harán —le prometió Percy—. Tengo agua circulando a sus pies. En cuanto estemos fuera de su alcance, les devolveré a tierra firme. Piper sonrió. —Genial. Subieron a bordo del Argo II y Annabeth corrió hacia el timón. —Piper, ve abajo. Utiliza el grifo de la cocina para enviar un mensaje Iris. ¡Alerta a Jason para que vuelva! Piper asintió y corrió hacia la cocina. —Hazel, ve y encuentra al entrenador Hedge y dile que ponga sus traseros de cabra en cubierta. —¡De acuerdo! —Y Percy, tú y yo necesitamos llevar este barco hasta el Fuerte Sumter. Percy asintió y corrió hacia el mástil. Annabeth cogió el timón. Sus manos volaron por los controles. Tuvo la esperanza de que supiera cómo hacerlos funcionar. Annabeth había visto a Percy controlar veleros gigantescos sólo con su fuerza de voluntad. Esta vez, no fue mucho menos peor. Las cuerdas volaron solas, desatando las amarras, elevando el ancla. Las velas se desdoblaron y cogieron aire. Mientras tanto Annabeth encendió el motor. Los remos se extendieron con un sonido de escopeta y el Argo II se giró por el puerto, en dirección a la isla en la lejanía. Las tres águilas seguían volando en círculos por encima de ellos, pero no intentaron aterrizar en el barco, probablemente porque el mástil de proa Festus escupía fuego cada vez que se intentaban acercar. Había más águilas volando en formación hacia el Fuerte Sumter, al menos una docena. Si cada una de ellas llevaba un semidiós romano, eso significaba un montón de enemigos. El entrenador Hedge llegó corriendo a cubierta con Hazel detrás de él. —¿Dónde están? —dijo—. ¿A quién tengo que matar? —¡Nada de matar! —le ordenó Annabeth—. ¡Sólo defiende el barco! —¡Pero han interrumpido una película de Chuck Norris! Piper salió del interior. —Acabo de hablar con Jason. Ha sido todo muy borroso, pero está de camino. Debería estar… ¡oh, allí! Planeando por encima de la ciudad, en su dirección, había una gigantesca águila calva, a diferencia de las doradas romanas. —¡Frank! —dijo Hazel. Leo colgaba de las garras del águila e incluso desde el barco, Annabeth podía oírle gritando y maldiciendo. Detrás de ellos volaba Jason, cabalgando el viento. —Nunca había visto a Jason volar antes —murmuró Percy—. Parece un Superman rubio. —¡No hay tiempo para esto! —le reprendió Piper—. ¡Mirad, tienen problemas! Un carruaje romano había descendido de una nube e iba directo hacia ellos. Jason y Frank cambiaron de dirección y subieron en el aire para evitar ser atropellados por los pegasos. Los del carruaje usaron sus arcos. Las flechas silbaron bajo los pies de Leo, lo que provocó más griterío y maldiciones. Jason y Frank se vieron obligados a pasar de largo del Argo II y volar por encima del Fuerte Sumter. —¡Yo los cogeré! —gritó el entrenador Hedge. Agarró hacia la ballesta. Antes de que Annabeth gritara: —¡No seas estúpido! —Hedge disparó. Una flecha en llamas disparó hacia el carruaje. Explotó por encima de las cabezas de los pegasos y les hizo entrar en pánico. Por desgracia, también golpeó las alas de Frank y les hizo que dieran vueltas sin control. Leo se le deslizó de su garra. El carruaje estalló contra el Fuerte Sumter, llevándose a Jason de por medio. Annabeth vio con horror cómo Jason, obviamente aturdido, embistió a Leo, cogiéndole, y entonces forcejeó para ganar altitud. Sólo consiguió ralentizar su caída. Desaparecieron por entre las murallas del fuerte. Frank dio volteretas detrás de ellos. Entonces el carruaje se cayó en algún lugar del interior con un crujido gigantesco. Una rueda rota salió volando por el aire. —¡Entrenador! —gritó Piper. —¿Qué? —preguntó Hedge—. ¡Sólo ha sido un tiro de advertencia! Annabeth aceleró los motores. El casco se estremeció mientras cogían velocidad. Los puertos de la isla estaban a unos kilómetros pero una docena más de águilas planeaban por encima de ellos, cada una cargando un semidiós romano en sus garras. La tripulación del Argo II estaría superada en número tres a uno. —Percy —dijo Annabeth—, se avecinan problemas. Necesito que controles el agua para que no nos choquemos contra los muelles. Una vez allí, vas a tener que mantener a raya a los atacantes. El resto, ayudadle a proteger el barco. —Pero… Jason—dijo Piper. —¡Frank y Leo! —añadió Hazel. —Les encontraré —le prometió Annabeth—. Tengo que encontrar dónde está ese mapa. Y estoy segura de que soy la única que puede hacerlo. —El fuerte está a rebosar de romanos —la alertó Percy—. Tendrás que abrirte camino luchando, encontrar a nuestros amigos, suponiendo que están bien, encontrar este mapa, y traer con vida a todo el mundo. ¿Todo tú sola? —Un día normal en mí —Annabeth le besó—. Hagas lo que hagas, no dejes que tomen el barco. LA NUEVA GUERRA CIVIL ACABABA DE COMENZAR. Leo había escapado de alguna manera de su caída ileso. Annabeth le vio agachado de pórtico a pórtico, lanzando fuego a las águilas gigantes abalanzándose hacia él. Los semidioses romanos intentaron atraparle, tropezándose por encima de balas de cañón y esquivando turistas, que gritaban y corrían en círculos. Los guías turísticos gritaban: —¡Es sólo una recreación! —a pesar de que no sonaban demasiado seguros. La niebla hacía todo lo que podía para cambiar lo que veían los mortales. En el centro del patio, un elefante gigantesco, (¿podría ser Frank?), lo arrasaba todo alrededor de los mástiles, tumbando guerreros romanos. Jason estaba de pie a unos metros, luchando con la espada con un bajo y fornido centurión cuyos labios estaban manchados de rojo cereza, como si fuera sangre. ¿Un aspirante a vampiro o un aficionado a los Kool-Aid? Mientras Annabeth miraba, Jason gritó: —¡Lo siento por esto, Dakota! Hizo una voltereta por encima de la cabeza del cinturón como si fuera un acróbata y golpeó el mango de su gladius en la parte trasera de la cabeza del romano. Dakota se derrumbó. —¡Jason! —le llamó Annabeth. Observó el campo de batalla hasta que la vio. Annabeth señaló hacia el lugar dónde estaba el Argo II atracado. —¡Haz que los demás suban a bordo! ¡Retirada! —¿Y tú? —le llamó. —¡No me esperéis! Annabeth salió corriendo antes de que él pudiera protestar. Tuvo dificultades maniobrando a través de las masas de turistas. ¿Por qué había tanta gente que quería ver el fuerte Sumter en un caluroso día de verano? Pero Annabeth se dio cuenta rápidamente de que las multitudes habían salvado sus vidas. Sin todo aquél caos de los mortales aterrorizados, los romanos ya habrían rodeado a su tripulación superada en número. Annabeth se escabulló hasta una sala pequeña que debía haber sido una armería. Intentó contener su respiración. Se imaginó lo que sería ser un soldado de la Unión en aquella isla durante el año 1861, rodeada de enemigos, reduciendo suministros y provisiones, sin recibir refuerzos. Alguno de los defensores de la Unión habían sido hijos de Atenea. Habían escondido algún mapa importante allí, algo que no querían que cayera en manos enemigas. Si Annabeth hubiera sido uno de esos semidioses, ¿dónde lo habría puesto? De repente las paredes brillaron. El aire se volvió cálido. Annabeth se preguntó si estaba alucinando. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo por la salida cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe. El argamasa entre los ladrillos formó burbujas. Las burbujas explotaron, y cientos de pequeñas arañas negras comenzaron a salir de todas partes. Annabeth no podía moverse. Su corazón parecía haberse parado. Las arañas cubrían las paredes, atropellándose entre ellas, extendiéndose por el suelo y gradualmente a su alrededor. Era imposible. Aquello no podía ser real. El horror hizo que se sumergiera en sus recuerdos. Volvía a tener siete años, sola en su habitación en Richmond, Virginia. Las arañas vinieron de noche. Se arrastraban en oleadas desde su armario y esperaban en las sombras. Gritó llamando a su padre, pero su padre estaba fuera por trabajo. Siempre parecía estar fuera por trabajo. En vez de él vino su madrastra. —No me importa ser el poli malo —le había dicho ella una vez al padre de Annabeth, cuando creía que Annabeth no podía oírla. —Es sólo tu imaginación —le había dicho su madrastra acerca de las arañas—. Estás asustando a tus hermanos pequeños. —No son mis hermanos —le discutió Annabeth, lo que hizo que la expresión de su madrastra se endureciera. Sus ojos daban casi tanto miedo como las arañas. —Vete a dormir ahora —insistió su madrastra—. No grites más. Las arañas volvían en cuanto su madrastra se iba de la habitación. Annabeth intentaba esconderse bajo las sábanas, pero no funcionaba. Lentamente caía dormida de puro cansancio. Se despertaba por la mañana, llena de mordiscos y telarañas cubriendo sus ojos, nariz y boca. Los mordiscos desaparecían en cuanto se vestía, por lo que no tenía nada que mostrar a su madrastra excepto las telarañas, lo que su madrastra creía que eran trucos inteligentes. —No quiero oír nada más acerca de esas arañas—le había dicho firmemente su madrastra—. Eres una chica mayor. La segunda noche, las arañas vinieron de nuevo. Su madrastra seguía siendo el poli malo. Annabeth no tenía permitido llamar a su padre y molestarle con aquél sinsentido. No, él no vendría a casa pronto. La tercera noche, Annabeth huyó de casa. Más tarde, en el campamento Mestizo, había aprendido que todos los hijos de Atenea tenían miedo de las arañas. Tiempo atrás, Atenea había enseñado a la tejedora Aracne una dura lección, maldiciéndola por su orgullo y convirtiéndola en la primera araña. Desde entonces, las arañas han odiado a los hijos de Atenea. Pero aquello no le servía para sobrellevar su miedo. Una vez, casi había matado a Connor Stoll en el campamento por haber puesto una tarántula en su litera. Años después, había tenido un ataque de pánico en un parque acuático de Denver, cuando Percy y ella habían sido asaltados por arañas mecánicas. Y durante las últimas semanas, Annabeth había soñado con arañas casi cada noche, persiguiéndola, sofocándola, rodeándola con telarañas. Ahora, de pie en los cuarteles del fuerte Sumter, estaba rodeada. Sus pesadillas se habían hecho realidad. Una voz durmiente murmuró en su cabeza: "Pronto, cielo. Pronto conocerás a la tejedora". —¿Gea? —murmuró Annabeth. Tuvo miedo de la respuesta, pero preguntó—. ¿Quién… quién es la tejedora? Las arañas se emocionaron, removiéndose por las paredes, agitándose alrededor de los pies de Annabeth como una brillante piscina negra. Sólo la esperanza de que fuera una ilusión mantuvo a Annabeth a salvo de desmayarse del miedo. —Espero que sobrevivas, chica —dijo la voz de la mujer—. Te prefiero a ti como mi sacrificio. Pero debemos dejar que la tejedora cumpla su venganza… La voz de Gea desapareció. En la pared más lejana, en el centro de la oleada de arañas, un símbolo rojo cobró vida: la figura de un búho como el del dracma de plata, mirando justo a Annabeth. Entonces, justo como en sus pesadillas, la Marca de Atenea ardía a través de las paredes, incinerando a todas las arañas hasta que la habitación estuvo vacía a excepción del olor de cenizas. —Ve —dijo una nueva voz, la madre de Annabeth esta vez—. Véngame. Sigue la Marca. El símbolo ardiente del búho desapareció. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Annabeth estaba de pie, asombrada en el centro de la habitación, sin estar segura de que lo que acababa de ver era real o sólo una visión. Una explosión golpeó el edificio. Annabeth recordó que sus amigos estaban en peligro. Se habría quedado allí durante mucho tiempo. Pero se forzó a moverse. Aún temblando, salió al exterior. El aire del océano le ayudó a aclararse la mente. Miró a través del patio, por entre los turistas aterrorizados y los semidioses luchando, al borde de las batallas, había un gran mortero señalando hacia el mar. Debía de ser la imaginación de Annabeth, pero la vieja pieza de artillería parecía brillar de color rojo. Corrió hacia ello. Un águila pasó volando cerca de ella, pero la esquivó y siguió corriendo. Nada podría asustarla más que aquellas arañas. Los semidioses romanos habían formado filas y estaban avanzando hacia el Argo II, pero una tormenta en miniatura se había formado encima de sus cabezas. Aunque el día era claro a su alrededor, los truenos retumbaban y los relámpagos brillaban por encima de los romanos. La lluvia y el viento les hacían retroceder. Annabeth no se detuvo a pensárselo. Alcanzó al mortero y puso la mano en la boca del arma. En el tapón que bloqueaba la obertura, la Marca de Atenea comenzó a brillar, la forma roja de un búho. —En el mortero —dijo—. Por supuesto. Curioseó por entre la obertura con sus dedos. No hubo suerte. Maldiciendo, sacó su daga. En cuanto el bronce celestial tocó el tapón, éste se encogió y se amplió. Annabeth lo apartó y metió su mano dentro del cañón. Sus dedos tocaron algo frío, liso y metálico. Sacó un pequeño disco de bronce del tamaño de una tetera con letras e ilustraciones delicadas grabadas en él. Decidió examinarlo más tarde. Lo depositó en su mochila y se giró. —¿Huyendo? —preguntó Reyna. La pretor estaba de pie a unos metros, vestida con toda la armadura, sujetando una jabalina dorada. Sus dos sabuesos metálicos gruñían a su lado. Annabeth observó la zona. Estaban más o menos a solas. La mayor parte del combate se había movido hasta los muelles. Con suerte, sus amigos habrían llegado todos a bordo, pero ahora tenían que zarpar de inmediato o podrían ser invadidos. Annabeth tenía que darse prisa. —Reyna —dijo—, lo que pasó en el Campamento Júpiter fue culpa de Gea. Los eidolones son unos espíritus poseedores que… —Ahórrate tus explicaciones —dijo Reyna—. Las necesitarás para el juicio. Los perros gruñeron y avanzaron lentamente. Aquella vez, no parecía importarles si Annabeth estuviera diciendo la verdad. Intentó pensar un plan de escape. Dudó de que pudiera ganar a Reyna en un combate uno contra uno. Con aquellos perros metálicos, no tenía ninguna oportunidad. —Si dejas que Gea separe nuestros campamentos —dijo Annabeth—, los gigantes ya han ganado. Destruirán a romanos, griegos, los dioses y a todo el mundo mortal. —¿No crees que lo sé? —la voz de Reyna era tan dura como el acero—. ¿Qué opción me queda? Octavian quiere sangre. Ha instigado a la legión hacia un frenesí, y no puedo detenerlo. Ríndete. Te llevaré a Nueva Roma para un juicio. No será justo. Serás dolorosamente ejecutada. Pero pueda que sea suficiente para parar más violencia. Octavian no estará satisfecho, por supuesto, pero puedo convencer a los demás para frenar. —¡No he sido yo! —¡No importa! —le espetó Reyna—. Alguien debe pagar por lo que ha pasado. Deja que seas tú. Es la mejor opción. La piel de Annabeth se puso de punta. —¿Mejor que qué? —Usa esa sabiduría tuya —dijo Reyna—. Si escapáis hoy, no os seguiremos. Te lo he dicho, ni siquiera un loco cruzaría el mar hasta los territorios ancestrales. Si Octavian no tomará su venganza en vuestro barco, irá hacia el Campamento Mestizo. La legión marchará hasta tu territorio. Lo arrasaremos y echaremos sal a la tierra. (Nota del traductor: echar sal a la tierra es una tradición ancestral después de haber conquistado una ciudad para echar una maldición con tal de evitar su reconstrucción). —Mata a los romanos —oyó Annabeth a su madre—. Nunca podrán ser aliados tuyos. Annabeth quería sollozar. El campamento Mestizo era el único hogar que había conocido y en un ataque de amistad, le había dicho a Reyna exactamente dónde encontrarlo. No podía dejarlo a merced de los romanos y viajar hasta el otro extremo del mundo. Pero su misión, y todo lo que había sufrido por tener de vuelta a Percy… si no iba a los territorios ancestrales, todo aquello no habría servido para nada. Además, la Marca de Atenea no tenía que llevar a la venganza. "Si pudiera encontrar el camino… el camino a casa" le había dicho su madre. "¿Cómo usarás tu recompensa? ¿Para la guerra o para la paz?" le había preguntado Afrodita. Tenía que haber una respuesta. La Marca de Atenea tenía que llevarla a ella, si sobrevivía. —Me voy —le dijo a Reyna—. Voy a seguir la Marca de Atenea hasta Roma. La pretor negó con la cabeza. —No tienes ni idea de lo que te espera allí. —Sí, ya lo creo —dijo Annabeth—. Esta enemistad entre los dos campamentos… yo puedo arreglarla. —Nuestra enemistad tiene cientos de años. ¿Cómo puede una sola persona arreglarla? Annabeth deseó haberle podido dar una respuesta convincente, enseñarle a Reyna un diagrama 3-D o un esquema brillante, pero no pudo. Ella sólo sabía que tenía que intentarlo. Recordaba aquella mirada perdida de su madre: Debo volver a casa. —La misión tiene que tener éxito—dijo—. Puedes intentar detenerme, en ese caso lucharemos por nuestras vidas. O puedes dejarme ir, e intentaré salvar ambos campamentos. Si vais hasta el campamento Mestizo, al menos intenta retrasarlos. Párale los pies a Octavian. Los ojos de Reyna se entrecerraron. —De una hija de la guerra a otra, respeto tu osadía. Pero si te marchas ahora, condenas a tu campamento a la destrucción. —No menosprecies al Campamento Mestizo —le advirtió Annabeth. —Nunca has visto a la legión en guerra—le refutó Reyna. De los muelles, les llegó una voz familiar que chillaba por encima del viento: —¡Matadles! ¡Matadles! Octavian había sobrevivido a su estancia en el puerto. Estaba agachado detrás de sus guardias, mientras animaba a los otros semidioses romanos mientras ellos luchaban contra el barco, levantando sus escudos como si pudieran detener la tormenta que les caía encima. En la cubierta del Argo II, Percy y Jason estaban de pie juntos, con sus espadas cruzadas. Annabeth tuvo un escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta de que los chicos trabajaban como uno solo, convocando el cielo y el mar para hacer su voluntad. El viento y el agua se agitaban juntos. Las olas golpeaban los muros del fuerte y los relámpagos brillaban. Las águilas gigantes habían desaparecido del cielo. Había los restos de un carruaje quemado en el agua y el entrenador Hedge sujetaba una ballesta, disparando al azar a los pájaros romanos mientras volaban por encima de sus cabezas. —¿Ves? —dijo Reyna implacablemente—. La lanza ha sido lanzada. Nuestra gente está en guerra. —No si lo logro —dijo Annabeth. La expresión de Reyna era la misma que tenía en el campamento Júpiter cuando se dio cuenta de que Jason había encontrado otra chica. La pretor estaba demasiado sola, demasiado resentida y traicionada para creer que cualquier cosa podría ir bien de nuevo. Annabeth esperó a que atacara. En vez de eso, Reyna movió su mano. Los perros de metal retrocedieron: —Annabeth Chase —dijo—, cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, seremos enemigas en el campo de batalla. La pretor se giró y caminó hacia las murallas, con sus sabuesos detrás de ella. Annabeth tuvo miedo de que fuera algún tipo de truco, pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntárselo. Corrió hacia el barco. Los vientos que frenaban los romanos parecían no tener efecto en ella. Annabeth corrió por entre sus filas. Octavian gritó: —¡Detenedla! Una lanza pasó volando cerca de su oreja. El Argo II estaba casi despegando del muelle. Piper estaba en la pasarela, con la mano estirada hacia ella. Annabeth saltó y agarró la mano de Piper. La pasarela se cayó al agua, y las dos chicas se derrumbaron contra cubierta. —¡Vamos! —gritó Annabeth—. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! Los motores rugieron por debajo de ella. Los remos se agitaron. Jason cambió el rumbo del viento y Percy convocó una ola gigantesca, que levantó el barco más arriba que las paredes del fuerte y lo empujó hasta el mar. Cuando el Argo II alcanzó toda su velocidad, el Fuerte Sumter era sólo un borrón en la distancia, y estaban atravesando las olas hacia los territorios de antaño. Después de asaltar un museo lleno de fantasmas confederados, Leo no creía que su día podría ponerse peor. Estaba equivocado. No habían encontrado nada en la sección de la Guerra Civil o de otras partes del museo, a sólo unos pocos turistas mayores, un guardia de seguridad dormitando, y -cuando trataron de inspeccionar los artefactos-, todo un batallón de tíos zombi brillantes vestidos con uniformes grises. ¿La idea de que Frank debería ser capaz de controlar los espíritus? Sí... que prácticamente fracasó. Cuando Piper le envió mensaje Iris advirtiéndoles sobre el ataque romano, ya estaban a mitad de camino de vuelta al barco, después de haber sido perseguidos por el centro de Charleston por un grupo de enojados confederados muertos. Entonces, -¡oh, muchacho!- Leo llegó a colarse con Frank La Águila Amistosa para poder luchar contra un montón de Romanos. El rumor de que Leo fue el que había disparado en su pequeña ciudad seguramente había corrido, porque los romanos parecían especialmente ansiosos de matarlo. ¡Pero espera! ¡Había más! El entrenador Hedge les dispararon en el cielo; Frank cayó (que no fue un accidente), y que se estrelló al aterrizar en el Fuerte Sumter. Ahora, cuando el Argo II corrió por las olas, Leo tuvo que usar toda su habilidad sólo para mantener el barco en una sola pieza. Percy y Jason eran demasiado buenos para crear tormentas masivas. En un momento dado, Annabeth estaba a su lado, gritando contra el rugido del viento: - ¡Percy dice que habló con un Nereida en el puerto Charleston! —Me alegro por él, gritó a Leo. —Le dijo que debemos buscar la ayuda de los hermanos de Quirón. —¿Qué significa eso? ¿Los Ponis de la Fiesta? —Leo nunca había conocido a parientes locos del centauro Quirón, pero había oído rumores de luchadores de espada, concursos de beber cerveza de raíz y maduradores Súper rellenos de crema batida a presión. —No estoy segura, dijo Annabeth. Pero tengo coordenadas. ¿Puedes ingresar latitud y longitud en esta cosa? —Puedo ingresar gráficos de estrella y ordenarte un smoothie, si lo deseas. ¡Por supuesto que puedo ingresar latitud y longitud! Annabeth recitó los números. Leo se las arregló para ingresarlos, mientras sostenía el volante con una mano. Un punto rojo apareció en la pantalla de visualización de bronce. —Ese lugar está en el medio del Atlántico, dijo. ¿Ellos tienen un yate? Annabeth se encogió de hombros. —Sólo mantén el Barco en una pieza hasta que lleguemos más lejos de Charleston. ¡Jason y Percy mantendrán el viento! —¡Tiempo de diversión feliz! Pareció una eternidad, pero finalmente se calmó el mar y murieron los vientos. —Valdez, -dijo el entrenador Hedge, con delicadeza sorprendente-. Déjame tomar el mando. Has estado dirigiendo por dos horas. —¿Dos horas? —Sí. Dame el timón. —¿El entrenador? —¿Sí, chico? —No puedo aflojar mis manos. Era cierto. Los dedos de Leo se sentían como si hubieran vuelto de piedra. Sus ojos ardían de tanto mirar el horizonte. Sus rodillas eran malvaviscos. El entrenador Hedge logró entrometerse en el timón. Leo echó un último vistazo a la consola, escuchando la charla de Festus y un zumbido de un informe de estado. Leo sintió que olvidaba algo. Miró fijamente a los controles, tratando de pensar, pero no sirvió de nada. Sus ojos apenas podían concentrarse. - Sólo ten cuidado con los monstruos, -dijo al entrenador-. Y ten cuidado con el estabilizador dañado. Y… —Ya lo tengo cubierto —prometió el entrenador Hedge—. ¡Ahora, vete de aquí! Leo asintió con cansancio. Se tambaleó por la cubierta hacia sus amigos. Percy y Jason se sentaron con la espalda apoyada en el mástil, con la cabeza hundida en el agotamiento. Annabeth y Piper estaban tratando de conseguir que tomen un poco de agua. Hazel y Frank estaban justo fuera del alcance del oído, teniendo una conversación que involucraba ondas con las manos y movimientos de cabeza. Leo no se sentía complacido al respecto, pero sí una parte de él. La otra parte de él se sentía mal de que se sintiera complacido. La conversación se detuvo bruscamente cuando Hazel vio a Leo. Todo el mundo se reunió en el mástil. Frank frunció el ceño como si estuviera tratando de convertirse en un bulldog. - No hay señales de persecución, dijo. —O tierra, añadió Hazel. Se veía un poco verde, pero Leo no estaba seguro de si eso era por el balanceo del barco o de discutir. Leo escudriñó el horizonte. Nada más que océano en todas direcciones. Eso no debería haberle sorprendido. Había pasado seis meses en la creación de un barco que él sabía que cruzaría el Atlántico. Pero hasta hoy, su embarque en un viaje a las tierras ancestrales no parecía real. Leo nunca había estado fuera de los . antes, a excepción de un vuelo de dragón rápido hasta Quebec. Ahora estaban en el medio del mar abierto, completamente solos, navegando hacia el "Mare Nostrum", donde todos los monstruos que dan miedo y gigantes desagradables habían venido. Los romanos podrían no seguirlos, pero no podían contar con la ayuda de Campamento Mestizo, tampoco. Leo acarició su cintura para asegurarse de que su cinturón de herramientas todavía estaba allí. Por desgracia, eso sólo le recordaba galleta de la fortuna de Némesis, escondida dentro de uno de los bolsillos. "Siempre serás un extraño". La voz de la diosa aún se retorcía en su cabeza. "La séptima rueda". Olvídate de ella, Leo se dijo. Concéntrese en las cosas que se pueden arreglar. Se volvió a Annabeth. —¿Encontraste el mapa que querías? Ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque estaba pálida. Leo se preguntó que había visto en el Fuerte Sumter que podría haberla sacudido tanto. —Voy a tener que estudiarlo, —dijo ella, como si ese fue el final de la asignatura-. ¿Qué tan lejos estamos de esas coordenadas? —A la velocidad de remo superior, alrededor de una hora, -dijo Leo—. ¿Alguna idea de lo que estamos buscando? —No, —admitió ella—. ¿Percy? Percy levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos verdes estaban inyectados en sangre y caídos. - La Nereida dijo que los hermanos de Quirón estaban allí, y que querían oír hablar de ese acuario en Atlanta. No sé a qué se refería, pero... -Hizo una pausa, como si hubiera agotado toda su energía diciendo mucho-. Ella también me advirtió que tuviéramos cuidado. Keto, la diosa en el acuario: ella es la madre de los monstruos marinos. Ella podría estar atrapada en Atlanta, pero ella todavía puede enviar a sus hijos tras de nosotros. La Nereida dijo que deberíamos esperar un ataque. —Maravilloso, murmuró Frank. Jason intentó ponerse de pie, lo que no era una buena idea. Piper le agarró para que no se caiga, y se deslizó hacia abajo del mástil. —¿Podemos poner la nave en el aire?, —se preguntó—. Si pudiéramos volar… —Eso sería grandioso, —dijo Leo—. Excepto porque Festus me dice que el estabilizador puerto-aéreo quedó pulverizado cuando el buque pasó contra el muelle del Fuerte Sumter. —Teníamos prisa, —dijo Annabeth—. Tratando de salvarte. —Y salvarme es una causa muy noble, —coincidió Leo—. Sólo estoy diciendo que va a tomar algún tiempo para arreglarlo. Hasta entonces, no vamos a volar a ningún lugar. Percy flexionó los hombros e hizo una mueca. —Me parece muy bien. El mar es bueno. —Habla por ti mismo. —Hazel miró al sol de la tarde, que estaba casi hasta el horizonte—. Tenemos que ir rápido. Hemos quemado otro día, y Nico sólo tiene tres más restantes. —Podemos hacerlo, -prometió Leo. Esperaba que Hazel le hubiera perdonado por no confiar en su hermano (hey, le había parecido una sospecha razonable a Leo), pero no quería volver a abrir esa herida-. Podemos llegar a Roma en tres días, suponiendo que, ya sabes, nada inesperado ocurra. Frank lanzó un gruñido. Parecía que todavía estaba trabajando en esa transformación bulldog. - ¿Hay alguna buena noticia? —En realidad, sí, —dijo Leo—. De acuerdo a Festus, nuestra mesa voladora, Buford, lo logró de forma segura mientras estábamos en Charleston, así que las águilas no la alcanzaron. Por desgracia, perdió la bolsa de lavandería con los pantalones. —¡Demonios! Dijó Frank. Leo pensó que seguramente era una maldición para él Sin duda, Frank habría maldecido un poco más, pero Percy interrumpió doblándose de dolor y gemidos. —¿El mundo acaba de girar al revés?, se preguntó. Jason se llevó las manos a la cabeza.— Sí, y está girando. Todo es de color amarillo. ¿Se supone que deba ser amarillo? Annabeth y Piper intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas. —Convocar la tormenta realmente ha mermado sus fuerzas, -dijo Piper a los chicos—. Tienen que descansar. Annabeth asintió con la cabeza.— Frank, ¿puedes ayudarnos a llevar a las cubiertas inferiores a los chicos? Frank miró a Leo, sin duda reacio a dejarlo solo con Hazel. —Está bien hombre, —dijo Leo—. Sólo trata de no maldecir en el camino por las escaleras. Una vez que los otros estaban abajo, Hazel y Leo se enfrentaron con torpeza. Estaban solos excepto por el entrenador Hedge, que estaba de vuelta en el alcázar cantando el tema musical de Pokémon. El entrenador había cambiado la letra de: "Atraparlos hay que atraparlos", y Leo no quería saber por qué. La canción no parecía ayudar con la náusea de Hazel. —Ugh... Ella se inclinó y abrazó a sus costados. Tenía el cabello muy agradablemente rizado y marrón dorado, como rizos de canela. Su pelo le recordaba a Leo un lugar en Houston que hacía excelentes churros. La idea le hizo dar hambre. —No te inclines, —aconsejó—. No cierres los ojos. Eso hace que el mareo empeore. —¿Lo hace? ¿Te has mareado también? —No mareado. Pero los coches me dan nauseas, y... Él se detuvo. Quería decir ―hablando con las chicas‖, pero decidió mantenerlo para sí mismo. —¿Coches? —Hazel se enderezó con dificultad—. Puedes navegar un barco o volar un dragón, ¿pero los coches que te enferman? —Lo sé, ¿ok? —Leo se encogió—. Yo soy especial de esa manera. Mira, mantén los ojos en el horizonte. Ese es un punto fijo. Te va a ayudar. Hazel respiró hondo y miró a lo lejos. Sus ojos eran de oro brillante, como el cobre y el bronce en la cabeza de los discos mecánicos de Festus. —¿Mejor?, Preguntó. —Tal vez un poco. Ella sonaba como si sólo estuviera siendo amable. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en el horizonte, pero a Leo le dio la sensación de que estaba midiendo su estado de ánimo, teniendo en cuenta que decir. -—Frank no te maldijo a propósito, —dijo—. Él no es así. Es sólo un poco torpe a veces. —Oops, —dijo Leo, con su mejor voz de Frank Zhang—. Abandonemos a Leo en un pelotón de soldados enemigos. ¡Demonios! Hazel intentó reprimir una sonrisa. Leo pensó que sonreír era mejor que vomitar. —Pónsela fácil, —dijo Hazel—. Tú y tus bolas de fuego ponen a Frank nervioso. —El hombre puede convertirse en un elefante, y ¿yo le pongo nervioso? Hazel mantuvo sus ojos en el horizonte. No parecía tan mareada, a pesar del hecho de que el entrenador Hedge seguía cantando su canción de Pokémon en el timón. —Leo, —dijo—, lo que pasó en el Gran Lago Salado... Aquí viene, pensó Leo. Recordó su encuentro con la diosa de la venganza Némesis. La galleta de la fortuna en su cinturón de herramientas comenzó a sentirse más pesada. Ayer por la noche, cuando volaron desde Atlanta, Leo había permanecido en su camarote y pensó en lo enojada que había puesto a Hazel. Había pensado en maneras en que podría hacer las cosas bien. "Pronto te enfrentarás a un problema que no puedes resolver", Némesis había dicho, "aunque te puedo ayudar... por un precio." Leo tomó la galleta de la fortuna de su cinturón de herramientas y la giró en sus dedos y se preguntó qué precio tendría que pagar si decidía abrirla. Tal vez había llegado el momento. —Estoy dispuesto, —le dijo a Hazel—. Yo podría usar la galleta de la fortuna para encontrar a tu hermano. Hazel miró atónita.— ¿Qué? ¡No! Quiero decir... Yo nunca te pediría que hicieras eso. No después de lo que dijo Némesis sobre el costo horrible. ¡Apenas nos conocemos el uno al otro! Ese comentario de "Apenas nos conocemos el uno al otro" le hizo sentir algo de dolor, aunque Leo sabía que era verdad. —Así que... ¿eso no es de lo que querías hablar?, —Preguntó—. Uh, ¿quieres hablar del momento sosteniendo-manos-en-la-roca? Porque… —¡No! —Dijo ella rápidamente, abanicándose la cara de esa manera linda que ella hacía cuando estaba nerviosa—. No, yo estaba pensando en la forma en que engañaste a Narciso y las ninfas... —Oh, está bien. —Leo miró tímidamente a su brazo. El tatuaje COSA SEXY no se había desvanecido por completo—. Parecía una buena idea en ese momento. —Estuviste increíble, —dijo Hazel—. He estado dándole vueltas, a lo mucho que me recuerdas a… —Sammy, —supuso Leo—. Me gustaría que me digas quién es. —Quién era, -corrigió Hazel. El aire de la noche era cálida, pero se estremeció-. He estado pensando... podría mostrártelo. —¿Te refieres a una foto? —No. Hay una especie de flashback que me pasa a mí. No he tenido uno en mucho tiempo, y nunca he tratado de hacerlo suceder a propósito. Pero yo compartí uno con Frank una vez, así que pensé... Hazel fijó sus ojos en él. Leo empezó a sentirse nervioso, como si le hubieran inyectado con café. Si este retroceso era algo que Hazel había compartido con Frank... bueno, ya Leo no quería saber nada de él, o él definitivamente quería intentarlo. No estaba seguro de qué. —Cuando dices flashback... —Tragó saliva—. ¿Qué es exactamente de lo que estamos hablando? ¿Es seguro? Hazel le tendió la mano. - Yo no te pido que hagas esto, pero estoy segura de que es importante. No puede ser una coincidencia que nos conociéramos. Si esto funciona, puede que por fin podamos comprender cómo estamos conectados. Leo miró de nuevo al timón. Todavía tenía una persistente sospecha de que había olvidado algo, pero el entrenador Hedge parecía estar bien. El cielo estaba claro por delante. No había ninguna señal de problemas. Además, un flashback sonaba como algo muy breve. No sería malo dejar que el entrenador se encargará durante unos minutos más, ¿verdad? —Está bien, —él cedió—. Muéstrame. Tomó la mano de Hazel, y el mundo se disolvió. Estaban de pie en el patio de un lugar antiguo, como un monasterio. Paredes de ladrillo rojo estaban cubiertas de enredaderas. Grandes árboles de magnolia habían roto el pavimento. El sol caía a plomo, y la humedad era de 200 por ciento, incluso más pegajosa que en Houston. En algún lugar cercano, Leo olía a fritura de pescado. Arriba, la cobertura de nubes estaba baja y gris, rayado como una piel de tigre. El patio era del tamaño de una cancha de baloncesto. Un balón desinflado viejo puesto en un rincón, al pie de una estatua de la Virgen María. A lo largo de los lados de los edificios, las ventanas estaban abiertas. Leo podía ver destellos de movimiento en el interior, pero estaba extrañamente tranquilo. No veía ninguna señal de aire acondicionado, lo que significa que estaría a un millar de grados allí. —¿Dónde estamos?, Preguntó. —Mi vieja escuela, —dijo Hazel junto a él—. La Academia Santa Agnes para niños de color e indios. —¿Qué clase de nombre es… ? Se volvió hacia Hazel y gritó. Ella era un fantasma, sólo una silueta vaporosa en el aire lleno de vapor. Leo miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que su propio cuerpo se había convertido en niebla también. Todo a su alrededor parecía sólido y real, pero era un espíritu. Después de haber sido poseído por un eidolon hace tres días, no le gustaba la sensación. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, sonó un timbre en el interior: no un sonido electrónico moderno, pero si el zumbido antiguo de un martillo de metal. —Este es un recuerdo, —dijo Hazel—, entonces nadie nos verá. Mira, ahí venimos. —¿Nosotros? De todas las puertas, decenas de niños se derramaron en el patio, gritando y empujándose unos a otros. Eran en su mayoría afroamericanos, con un poco de aspecto de niños hispanos, tan jóvenes como niños de kinder y tan viejos como estudiantes de secundaria. Leo podría decir que esto fue en el pasado, porque todas las chicas llevaban vestidos y zapatos con hebillas de cuero. Los niños llevaban camisas blancas con cuello y pantalones sostenidos por tirantes. Muchos llevaban gorras de jockeys. Algunos niños salieron a almorzar. Muchos de ellos no lo hicieron. Sus ropas estaban limpias, pero gastadas y descoloridas. Algunos tenían agujeros en las rodillas de sus pantalones o zapatos con los talones saliendo aparte. Algunas de las chicas comenzaron a jugar saltar la cuerda con un viejo trozo de cuerda. Los chicos mayores lanzaron una pelota de béisbol de ida y vuelta. Los niños con almuerzos se sentaron juntos y comieron y charlaron. Nadie le prestó atención a los fantasmas de Hazel y Leo. Entonces Hazel –Hazel del pasado-, entró en el patio. Leo la reconoció sin ningún problema, aunque se veía cerca de dos años más joven que ahora. Llevaba el pelo recogido hacia atrás en un moño. Sus ojos dorados se precipitaron por el patio con inquietud. Llevaba un vestido oscuro, a diferencia de las otras chicas de su algodón blanco o estampados florales en colores pastel, por lo que se destacó como un doliente en una boda. Agarró la bolsa de su almuerzo y se trasladó a lo largo de la pared, como si tratara de no llamar la atención. No funcionó. Un niño gritó: ¡niña bruja! Él avanzó pesadamente hacia ella, llevándola a un rincón. El niño pudo tenido catorce o diecinueve años. Era difícil de decir, porque él era tan grande y alto, fácilmente el más grande hombre en el patio de recreo. Leo pensó que había sido retenido un par de veces. Llevaba una camisa sucia del color de trapos con grasa, pantalones raídos de lana (con este calor, no podría haber sido cómodo), y sin zapatos en absoluto. Tal vez los maestros estaban demasiado aterrorizados para insistir en que este niño use zapatos, o tal vez simplemente no tenía ningunos. —Ese es Rufus, —dijo Hazel fantasma con disgusto. —¿En serio? No hay manera de que su nombre sea Rufus —dijo Leo. —Vamos, —dijo Hazel-fantasma. Ella se desvió hacia la confrontación. Leo la siguió. No estaba acostumbrado a flotar, pero se había montado un Segway una vez y fue algo así como eso. Él simplemente giraba en la dirección que él quería ir y se deslizaba a lo largo. El gran chico Rufus tenía rasgos planas, como si él pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo plantado de cara en la acera. Tenía el pelo cortado en la parte superior igual de plano, de modo que los aviones en miniatura podrían haberlo utilizado como pista de aterrizaje. Rufus tendió la mano.— El almuerzo. Hazel del pasado no protestó. Ella entregó su bolsa como si esto fuera un hecho cotidiano. Unas pocas niñas mayores giraron a ver el espectáculo. Sonrieron a Rufus.— No quieres comer eso, -advirtió ella-. Probablemente es veneno. —Tienes razón, —dijo Rufus—. ¿Tu mamá bruja hizo esto, Levesque?" —Ella no es una bruja, murmuró Hazel. Rufus dejó caer la bolsa y la pisó, rompiendo el contenido bajo su talón desnudo. - Puedes tenerla de vuelta. Quiero un diamante, sin embargo. He oído que tu mamá puede hacerlos de la nada. Dame un diamante. —Yo no tengo diamantes, —dijo Hazel—. Vete. Rufus apretó los puños. Leo había estado en suficientes escuelas de brabucones y hogares de acogida para detectar cuando las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse feas. Quería intervenir y ayudar a Hazel, pero era un fantasma. Además, todo esto había ocurrido décadas atrás. Luego otro niño tropezó fuera de la luz del sol. Leo contuvo el aliento. El muchacho se veía exactamente como él. —¿Lo ves?, —preguntó Hazel-fantasma. El Leo-Falso tenía la misma altura que el Leo-Regular medianamente corta. Él tenía la misma energía nerviosa roscando los dedos sobre el pantalón, el cepillado de su camisa blanca de algodón, ajustando la gorra de jockey sobre su pelo castaño rizado. (En realidad, pensó Leo, las personas de baja estatura no deben usar gorras de jinete a menos que fueran jinetes.) El Leo-Falso tenía la misma sonrisa diabólica que el Leo-Regular siempre que se miraba en un espejo, una expresión que hacía que los maestros inmediatamente gritaran: ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar en ello! y lo pongan en la primera fila. Al parecer, el Leo-Falso acababa de ser regañado por un profesor. Tenía en la mano un cono que decía burro. Leo pensó que se trataba de algo que sólo se veía en los dibujos animados. Podía entender por qué el Leo-Falso no lo llevaba. Ya era bastante malo que pareciera un jockey. Con ese cono en la cabeza, parecería un gnomo. Algunos niños miraron cuando Leo-Falso irrumpió en la escena. Otros se dieron un codazo entre sí y corrió hacia allá como si estuvieran esperando un show. Mientras tanto, Cabeza-de-piso Rufus estaba todavía tratando de sacarle a Hazel un diamante, ajeno a la llegada de Leo-Falso. —Vamos, chica. —Rufus se cernía sobre Hazel con los puños apretados—. ¡Dámelo! Hazel se apretó contra la pared. De repente, el suelo, a sus pies sonó, como una ramita romperse. Un diamante perfecto del tamaño de un pistacho brillaba entre sus pies. — ¡Ja! -Rufus ladró cuando lo vio. Comenzó a inclinarse hacia abajo, pero Hazel gritó:- ¡No, por favor!, Como si ella estaba realmente preocupada por el matón grande. Fue entonces cuando Leo-Falso se acercó. Aquí viene, pensó Leo. Leo-Falso va a reventarlo con algún estilo jujitsu del entrenador Hedge y salvará el día. En su lugar, Leo-Falso puso la parte superior del cono de burro en su boca como un megáfono y gritó: ¡Corten! Lo dijo con tal autoridad que los otros niños por un momento se quedaron helados. Incluso Rufus se enderezó y se alejó en la confusión. Uno de los niños pequeños se rió en voz baja: Hammy Sammy. Sammy... Leo se estremeció. ¿Quién diablos era ese chico? Sammy/Leo-Falso se acercó a Rufus con su gorro de burro en la mano, mirando enojado.— ¡No, no, no!, -Anunció, agitando su mano libre salvajemente a los otros niños, que se reunieron para ver el espectáculo-. Sammy se volvió a Hazel.— Señorita Lamarr, su línea es... -Sammy miró a su alrededor con desesperación—. ¡Guión! ¿Cuál es la línea de Hedy Lamarr? —¡No, por favor, villano! —dijo uno de los chicos. —¡Gracias!, —Dijo Sammy—. Señorita Lamarr, se supone que debes decir: ¡No, por favor, villano! Y tú, Clark Gable… El patio entero estalló en risas. Leo sabía vagamente que Clark Gable era un actor de viejos tiempos, pero no sabía mucho más. Aparentemente, sin embargo, la idea de que Cabeza-de-piso Rufus podría ser Clark Gable era graciosa para los niños. —Sr. Gable… —¡No!, —Exclamó una de las chicas—. Hazlo Gary Cooper. Más risas. Rufus miró como si estuviera a punto de estallarle una válvula. Él cerró los puños como si quisiera golpear a alguien, pero no podía atacar a toda la escuela. Estaba claro que odiaba que se rieran de él, pero su mente un poco lenta no podía resolver lo que Sammy estaba haciendo. Leo asintió con aprecio. Sammy era como él. Leo había hecho el mismo tipo de cosas a los matones durante años. —¡Muy bien!, —gritó Sammy imperiosamente—. Sr. Cooper, usted dice: ―Oh, pero el diamante es mío, ¡mi querida traicionera!‖ ¡Y luego recoge el diamante así! —Sammy, ¡no!, Protestó Hazel, pero Sammy cogió la piedra y se la guardó en el bolsillo con un movimiento suave. Giró sobre Rufus.— ¡Quiero emoción! ¡Quiero que las chicas en la audiencia se desmayen! Señoritas, ¿el Sr. Cooper haría que se desmayen justo ahora? —No, dijeron varias de ellas de nuevo. —No, ¿ves?, —Exclamó Sammy—. ¡Desde el principio!, Gritó con su sombrero de burro. ¡Acción! Rufus estaba empezando a salir de su confusión. Se acercó a Sammy y le dijo: — Valdez, voy a… La campana sonó. Los niños se acumulaban en las puertas. Sammy sacó a Hazel fuera del camino de los pequeños -los que actuaron como si estuvieran en la lista de conducidos por Sammy- Rufus estaba entre ellos por lo que fue llevado dentro de una marea de niños de kinder. Pronto Sammy y Hazel estaban solos excepto por los fantasmas. Sammy recogió el almuerzo aplastado de Hazel, hizo una demostración de sacar el polvo de la bolsa, y se la presentó a ella con una profunda reverencia, como si se tratara de su corona. - Señorita Lamarr. Hazel del pasado tomó su almuerzo arruinado. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero Leo no podía decir si era de alivio o la miseria o la admiración. - Sammy... Rufus te va a matar. —Ah, él sabe que no debe enredarse conmigo. Sammy puso el cono de burro en la parte superior de su gorra de jockey. Se puso de pie con la espalda recta y sacó su pecho escuálido. El cono de burro cayó. Hazel rió.— Eres ridículo. —Vaya, gracias, señorita Lamarr. — De nada, mi querido traicionero. La sonrisa de Sammy. El aire se volvió incómodamente cargado. Hazel se quedó mirando el suelo. - No deberías haber tocado ese diamante. Es peligroso. —Ah, vamos, —dijo Sammy—. ¡No es para mí! Hazel lo observó con recelo, como si quisiera creerle. - Cosas malas pueden suceder. No deberías… —No voy a venderlo, —dijo Sammy—. ¡Te lo prometo! Voy a mantenerlo como una muestra de tu sabor. Hazel forzó una sonrisa. — Creo que te refieres muestra de mi favor. —¡Ahí lo tienes! Hay que ponerse en marcha. Es hora de que nuestra siguiente escena: Hedy Lamarr casi se muere de aburrimiento en clase de Inglés. Sammy le tendió el codo como un caballero, pero Hazel lo rechazó juguetonamente. - Gracias por estar ahí, Sammy. —Señorita Lamarr, siempre voy a estar allí para usted, dijo alegremente. Los dos corrieron de vuelta a la escuela. Leo se sintió más como un fantasma que nunca. Tal vez había sido en realidad un eidolon toda su vida, porque este chico que acababa de ver debería haber sido el verdadero Leo. Él era más inteligente, más fresco y divertido. Coqueteó tan bien con Hazel que había robado obviamente su corazón. No era de extrañar que Hazel mirara a Leo tan extrañamente cuando se conocieron. No es de extrañar que ella hubiera dicho ―Sammy‖ con tanto sentimiento. Pero Leo no era Sammy, no más que de lo que Cabeza-de-piso Rufus era Clark Gable. — Hazel, —dijo—. Yo-yo no… El patio del colegio se disolvió en una escena diferente. Hazel y Leo eran todavía fantasmas, pero ahora estaban frente a una casa destartalada junto a una zanja de drenaje cubierta de maleza. Un grupo de árboles de plátanos asomaban en el patio. Encaramado en la escalera, una vieja radio de moda tocaba música de conjunto, y en el porche con sombra, sentado en una mecedora, un anciano flaco miró al horizonte. —¿Dónde estamos?, —Preguntó Hazel. Ella no era más que vapor, pero su voz estaba llena de alarma—. ¡No se trata de mi vida! Leo sintió como si su yo espiritual se espesaba, cada vez más real. Este lugar parecía extrañamente familiar. —Es Houston, —se dio cuenta él—. Sé que este punto de vista. Esa zanja de drenaje... Este es el barrio viejo de mi madre, donde ella creció. Hobby Airport es de esta manera. —¿Esta es tu vida?, —dijo Hazel—. ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Cómo…? —¿Me estas preguntado? —exigió Leo. De repente, el anciano murmuró: —¡Ah, Hazel...! Un choque subió por la columna de Leo. Los ojos del anciano estaban fijos todavía en el horizonte. ¿Cómo sabía que estaban aquí? —Supongo que se nos acabó el tiempo, -continuó el anciano soñador-. Bueno... No terminó la idea. Hazel y Leo se quedaron muy quietos. El anciano no hizo ninguna señal de que los haya visto o escuchado. Leo cayó en la cuenta de que el tipo había estado hablando consigo mismo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué había dicho el nombre de Hazel? Tenía la piel curtida, pelo rizado blanco y las manos nudosas, como si hubiera pasado toda la vida trabajando en un taller mecánico. Llevaba una camisa de color amarillo pálido, estaba impecable y limpia, con pantalón gris y tirantes y pulidos zapatos negros. A pesar de su edad, sus ojos eran agudos y claros. Se sentó con una especie de serena dignidad. Miró en paz, divertida, incluso, como si estuviera pensando, ¿Dang, he vivido tanto tiempo? ¡GENIAL! Leo estaba bastante seguro de que nunca había visto a este hombre antes. Entonces, ¿por qué le parecía familiar? Entonces se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba tamborileando con los dedos sobre el brazo de su silla, pero el sonido no era al azar. Él estaba usando código Morse, al igual que la madre de Leo solía hacer con él... y el viejo estaba tocando el mismo mensaje: Te quiero. La puerta mosquitera se abrió. Una mujer joven salió. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una blusa turquesa. Llevaba el pelo cortado en una cuña negro corto. Era bonita, pero no delicada. Tenía muy musculosos los brazos y manos callosas. Al igual que el hombre viejo, sus ojos marrones brillaban con diversión. En sus brazos estaba un bebé envuelto en una manta azul. —Mira, mijo, —le dijo al bebé—. Este es tu bisabuelo. Bisabuelo, ¿quieres cogerme? Cuando Leo oyó su voz, lloró. Era su madre más joven de lo que él la recordaba, pero muy viva. Eso significaba que el bebé en sus brazos... El viejo se rompió en una sonrisa enorme. Tenía unos dientes perfectos, tan blancos como su pelo. Su rostro arrugado con las líneas de expresión. - ¡Un muchacho! ¡Mi bebito, Leo! —¿Leo? —Susurró Hazel.— ¿Ese-ese eres tú? ¿Es tu bisabuelo? " Leo no pudo encontrar su voz. "Así es", quería decir. El anciano tomó el bebé Leo en sus brazos, riendo con aprecio y cosquilleándole en la barbilla del y el Fantasma de Leo finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. De alguna manera, el poder de Hazel de visitar el pasado había encontrado el único evento que conectaba la vida de ambos, donde la línea del tiempo de Leo tocaba con la de Hazel. —Este viejo... —Oh... —Hazel pareció darse cuenta en el mismo momento. Su voz se hizo muy pequeña, al borde de las lágrimas—. Oh, Sammy, no... —Ah, pequeño Leo, —dijo Sammy Valdez, envejecido bien entrados los años setenta—. Vas a tener que ser mi doble, ¿eh? Eso es lo que ellos llaman, creo. Díselo por mí. Tenía la esperanza de que estaría con vida, pero, ay, ¡maldición no la tengo! Hazel sollozó. – Gea, Gea... me dijo que había muerto de un ataque al corazón, en la década de 1960. Pero este no es… no puede ser... Sammy Valdez siguió hablando con el bebé, mientras la madre de Leo, Esperanza, miraba con una sonrisa de dolor, tal vez un poco preocupada de que bisabuelo de Leo estaba divagando, un poco triste que estaba hablando tonterías. — Esa señora, Doña Callida, me advirtió. —Sammy movió la cabeza con tristeza-. Ella dijo que un gran peligro acechará a Hazel pero que no iba a suceder en mi vida. Pero le prometí que estaría allí para ella. Tendrás que decirle que lo siento, Leo. Ayúdala si puedes. —Bisabeulo, —dijo Esperanza—, debes estar cansado. Ella extendió los brazos para tomar al bebé, pero el viejo lo abrazó un momento más. Bebé Leo parecía perfectamente bien con eso. —Dile que lo siento que vendí el diamante, ¿eh?, —dijo Sammy—. Rompí mi promesa. Cuando desapareció en Alaska... ah, hace tanto tiempo, por fin utilicé ese diamante, para mudarme a Texas como siempre soñé. Empecé mi taller. ¡Comencé mi familia! Era una buena vida, pero Hazel tenía razón. El diamante viene con una maldición. Nunca la volví a ver. —Oh, Sammy, -dijo Hazel-. No, la maldición no me alejó. ¡Yo quería volver! ¡Yo morí! El anciano parecía no escuchar. Él sonrió al niño, y le dio un beso en la cabeza. - Te doy mi bendición, Leo. ¡Mi primer varón bisnieto! Tengo la sensación de que eres especial, al igual que Hazel era. Tú eres más que un bebé normal, ¿no? Vas a seguir por mí. La verás algún día. Dile hola por mí. —Bisabuelo, —dijo Esperanza, un poco más insistente. —Sí, sí. —Rió Sammy—. El viejo loco divaga. Estoy cansado, Esperanza. Tienes razón. Pero voy a descansar pronto. Ha sido una buena vida. Llévala bien, nieta. La escena se desvaneció. Leo estaba de pie en la cubierta del Argo II, de la mano de Hazel. El sol se había puesto, y la nave estaba iluminada sólo por las lámparas de bronce. Los ojos de Hazel estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Lo que había visto era demasiado. El océano entero tiró debajo de ellos, y ahora, por primera vez, Leo sintió como si fuesen totalmente a la deriva. —Hola, Hazel Levesque, —dijo él, su voz era grave. Su barbilla temblaba. Ella se volvió y abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera, la nave se tambaleó hacia un lado. —¡Leo! —gritó el entrenador Hedge. Festus zumbó en alarma y sopló las llamas en el cielo nocturno. La campana de la nave sonó. —¿Esos monstruos de los que estaban preocupados?, -Gritó Hedge-. ¡Uno de ellos nos encontró! Leo merecía un gorro de burro. Si él hubiera pensado bien, hubiera cambiado el sistema de detección de la nave de radar a sonar tan pronto como salieron de Charleston Harbor. Eso es lo que se le había olvidado. Había diseñado el casco para resonar cada pocos segundos, enviando ondas mediante la niebla y alertar a Festus de cualquier monstruo cercano, pero sólo funcionaba en un modo a la vez: el agua o el aire. Había estado tan sacudido por los romanos, luego de la tormenta, a continuación, Hazel, que se había olvidado por completo. Ahora, un monstruo estaba debajo de ellos. El barco se inclinó a estribor. Hazel se agarró de los aparejos. Hedge gritó: — Valdez, ¿qué botón hace estallar monstruos? ¡Toma el timón! Leo subió a la cubierta basculante y logró agarrar la barandilla de babor. Empezó a trepar por los lados hacia el timón, pero cuando vio el monstruo emerger, se olvidó de cómo moverse. La cosa era de la longitud de su nave. En la luz de la luna, parecía un cruce entre un camarón gigante y una cucaracha, con una rosa concha quitinosa, una cola de cangrejo de río plana y piernas de tipo-milpiés ondulando hipnóticamente mientras el monstruo raspaba contra el casco del Argo II. Su cabeza apareció al final, cara viscosa de color rosa de un enorme pez gato con ojos vidriosos muertos, una boca sin dientes abierta, y un bosque de tentáculos que brotaban de cada orificio de la nariz, haciéndola la peor barba de nariz que Leo había tenido el disgusto de ver. Leo recordó las especiales cenas de viernes por la noche, él y su madre solían comer en un restaurante de mariscos de la zona de Houston. Comían camarón y bagre. La idea ahora le daba ganas de vomitar. —¡Vamos, Valdez!, —gritó Hedge—. ¡Toma el volante para que pueda coger mi bate de béisbol! —Un palo no va a ayudar, —dijo Leo, pero él hizo su camino hacia el timón. Detrás de él, el resto de sus amigos salieron por las escaleras. Percy le gritó: —¿Qué está…? ¡Gah! ¡Camaronzilla! Frank corrió al lado de Hazel. Ella se aferraba a los aparejos, todavía aturdida por su flashback, pero ella hizo un gesto de que se encontraba bien. El monstruo se estrelló contra la nave de nuevo. El casco crujió. Annabeth, Piper, y Jason cayeron en estribor y casi rodaron por la borda. Leo llegó al timón. Sus manos volaron a través de los controles. Por el intercomunicador, Festus resonaba y cliqueaba sobre fugas bajo cubierta, pero la nave no parecía estar en peligro de hundirse, al menos no todavía. Leo alternó los remos. Podrían convertirse en lanzas, que deberían ser suficientes para impulsar la criatura lejos. Por desgracia, se habían atascado. Camaronzilla debe haberlos eliminado de la alineación, y el monstruo estaba muy cerca, lo que significaba que Leo no podía usar las ballestas sin llenar el Argo II de fuego también. —¿Cómo llegó tan cerca?, —gritó Annabeth, tirando de ella hacia arriba en uno de los escudos de ferrocarril. —¡Yo no sé! —gruñó Hedge. Miró a su alrededor por su bate, que rodó por el alcázar. —¡Soy un estúpido! —Leo se regañó—. ¡Estúpido, estúpido! ¡Olvidé el sonar! El barco se inclinó más hacia estribor. O el monstruo estaba tratando de darles un abrazo, o estaba a punto de hundirlos. —¿Sonar? —Exigió Hedge—. ¡Pipas de Pan, Valdez! Tal vez si no hubieras estado mirando a los ojos de Hazel, cogidos de la mano durante tanto tiempo… —¿Qué? Gritó Frank. —¡No fue así! Protestó Hazel. —No importa, —dijo Piper—. Jason, ¿puedes convocar a algún rayo? Jason se puso en pie.— Yo… Él sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza. Convocar la tormenta antes había tomado demasiado de él. Leo dudo que el pobre chico pudiera hacer estallar una bujía en la condición en la que se encontraba. —Percy, —Annabeth dijo—. ¿Puedes hablar con esa cosa? ¿Sabes lo que es? El hijo del dios del mar sacudió su cabeza, claramente perplejo.— Tal vez es sólo curiosidad por el barco. Tal vez… Los tentáculos del monstruo atacaron por la cubierta tan rápido, Leo no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar, ¡Cuidado! Uno golpeó a Percy en el pecho y lo envió estrellándose abajo en los escalones. Otro se envolvió alrededor de las piernas de Piper y la arrastró, gritando, hacia el riel. Docenas de tijerillas rizadas alrededor de los mástiles, rodeando las ballestas y rasgando abajo del aparejo. —¡Ataque de Pelo de Nariz! -Hedge llegó hasta el bate y entró en acción, pero sus golpes sólo rebotaron inofensivamente fuera de los tentáculos. Jason sacó su espada. Trató de liberar a Piper, pero aún estaba débil. Su hoja de oro cortaba los tentáculos sin ningún problema, pero más rápido de lo que podía cortar, más tomaban su lugar. Annabeth desenvainó su daga. Corrió por el bosque de tentáculos, esquivando y apuñalando a cualquier objetivo que pudo encontrar. Frank sacó su arco. Disparó a un lado el cuerpo de la criatura, alojando flechas en las rendijas de su caparazón, pero eso sólo pareció molestar al monstruo. Que gritó y sacudió la nave. El mástil crujió como si pudiera quitarlo. Ellos necesitaban más potencia de fuego, pero podían usar las ballestas. Tenían que generar una explosión que no destruyera la nave. Pero, ¿cómo...? Los ojos de Leo se fijaron en una caja de suministros al lado de los pies de Hazel. —¡Hazel!, —gritó él—. ¡Esa caja! ¡Ábrela! Ella vaciló, luego vio lo que decía en la caja. La etiqueta decía ADVERTENCIA. NO ABRIR. —Ábrela —gritó Leo otra vez—. Entrenador, ¡toma el volante! Gire hacia el monstruo, o nos va a volcar. Hedge bailó a través de los tentáculos con sus ágiles patas de cabra, rompiendo lejos con gusto. Saltó hacia la cabeza y tomó los mandos. —¡Espero que tengas un plan!, —gritó. —Uno malo. Leo corrió hacia el mástil. El monstruo empujó contra el Argo II. La cubierta se tambaleó a cuarenta y cinco grados. A pesar de los esfuerzos de todos, los tentáculos eran demasiado numerosos para luchar. Parecían capaces de agarrar todo lo que querían. Pronto tendrían al Argo II enredado. Percy no había aparecido desde abajo. Los otros estaban luchando por sus vidas contra el pelo de la nariz. —Frank —Leo llamó mientras corría hacia Hazel—. ¡Consíguenos un poco de tiempo! ¿Te puedes convertir en un tiburón o algo así? Frank miró, frunciendo el ceño, y en ese momento un tentáculo chocó contra el gran chico, tirándolo por la borda. Hazel gritó. Había abierto la caja de suministro y casi dejó caer los dos viales de vidrio que tenía en la mano. Leo los tomó. Cada uno era del tamaño de una manzana, y el líquido en su interior brillaba de verde venenoso. El vidrio estaba caliente al tacto. El pecho de Leo se sentía como que podría implosionar de la culpa. Acababa de distraer a Frank y posiblemente conseguido matarlo, pero no podía pensar en ello. Tenía que salvar el barco. —¡Vamos! —Le dio a Hazel uno de los viales—. ¡Podemos matar al monstruo y salvar a Frank! Esperaba no estar mintiendo. Llegar a la barandilla de babor era más como una escalada en roca, pero finalmente lo hizo. —¿Qué es esto? —jadeó Hazel, balanceando su frasco de vidrio. —¡Fuego griego! Sus ojos se abrieron. — ¿Estás loco? ¡Si rompemos esto, vamos a quemar todo el barco! —Su boca, —dijo Leo—. Sólo tienes que tirarlos hacia su… De repente, Leo fue aplastado contra Hazel, y el mundo se volvió hacia los lados. A medida que se elevaban en el aire, se dio cuenta de que estaban envueltos en un tentáculo. Los brazos de Leo estaban libres, pero era lo único que podía hacer para sostener su frasco de fuego griego. Hazel luchó. Sus brazos estaban inmovilizados, lo que significaba que de un momento a otro el frasco atrapado entre ellos podría romperse... y eso sería muy malo para su salud. Se levantaron diez pies, veinte pies, treinta pies por encima del monstruo. Leo alcanzó a ver a sus amigos en una batalla perdida, gritando y rozando en pelos de la nariz del monstruo. Vio al entrenador Hedge luchando por mantener el barco a flote. El mar estaba oscuro, pero a la luz de la luna le pareció ver un objeto brillante flotando cerca del monstruo, tal vez el cuerpo inconsciente de Frank Zhang. —Leo, —exclamó Hazel— Yo no puedo… mis brazos —Hazel, —dijo—. ¿Confías en mí? —¡No! —Yo tampoco, —admitió Leo—. Cuando esta cosa nos deje, contén la respiración. Hagas lo que hagas, trata de tirar el frasco tan lejos de la nave como sea posible. —¿Por qué, por qué nos caeríamos? Leo se quedó mirando la cabeza del monstruo. Esto sería un golpe duro, pero no tenía elección. Levantó el frasco en su mano izquierda. Apretó la mano derecha contra el tentáculo y convocó fuego centrado en su palma, al rojo vivo. Eso llamó la atención de la criatura. Un temblor recorrió todo el camino hasta el tentáculo como su carne ampollada bajo el toque de Leo. El monstruo levantó sus fauces, gritando de dolor, y Leo echó el fuego griego hacia abajo en su garganta. Después de eso, las cosas se pusieron borrosas. Leo sintió el tentáculo liberarlos. Cayeron. Él oyó una explosión sorda y vio un destello de luz verde en el interior del gigante de color rosa del cuerpo del monstruo. El agua golpeó la cara de Leo como un ladrillo envuelto en papel de lija, y se hundió en la oscuridad. Apretó la boca, tratando de no respirar, pero podía sentir que perdía la conciencia. A través de la superficie del agua salada, le pareció ver la silueta borrosa del casco del buque por encima de un óvalo oscuro rodeado por una corona de fuego verde, pero no podía decir si el barco estaba realmente en el fuego. Asesinado por un camarón gigante, Leo pensó con amargura. Al menos dejé que el Argo II sobreviviera. Dejé que mis amigos estén bien. Su visión comenzó a apagarse. Sus pulmones ardían. Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, un rostro extraño se cernía sobre él, un hombre que se parecía a Quirón, su entrenador en el campamento Mestizo. Tenía el mismo pelo rizado, barba hirsuta y los ojos-una mirada inteligente en algún lugar entre hippie salvaje y profesor paternal, excepto la piel de este hombre era el color de un haba. El hombre silenciosamente levantó una daga. Su expresión era sombría y de reproche, como si dijera: Ahora, quédate quieto, o no podré matarte correctamente. Leo perdió el conocimiento. Cuando Leo despertó, se preguntó si era un fantasma en otro flashback, porque estaba flotando sin peso. Sus ojos se ajustaron lentamente a la penumbra. —Ya era hora. La voz de Frank tenía mucha refracción, como si estuviera hablando a través de varias capas de papel de plástico. Leo se sentó... o más bien lo intentó. Él estaba bajo el agua, en una cueva del tamaño de un garaje para dos coches. Musgo fosforescente cubrió el techo, bañando la habitación con un resplandor azul y verde. El suelo era una alfombra de erizos de mar, lo que habría sido incómodo para caminar, por lo que Leo se alegró de que estuviera flotando. No entendía cómo podía respirar sin aire. Frank levitaba cerca, en posición de meditación. Con su rostro regordete y su expresión de mal humor, parecía un Buda que había alcanzado la iluminación y no estaba emocionado al respecto. La única salida a la cueva fue bloqueada por una enorme concha de abulón, su superficie brillaba en perla y rosa y turquesa. Si esta cueva era una prisión, al menos tenía una puerta impresionante. —¿Dónde estamos?, —Preguntó Leo—. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —¿Todo el mundo? —Frank se quejó—. No lo sé. Por lo que yo sé, solo estamos tu y yo y Hazel aquí abajo. Los chicos caballo-pez se llevaron a Hazel alrededor de una hora atrás, dejándome contigo. El tono de Frank dejó claro que no estaba de acuerdo con esas disposiciones. No parecía herido, pero Leo se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía su arco. Presa del pánico, Leo dio unas palmaditas en se cintura. Su cinturón de herramientas ya no estaba. —Ellos nos revisaron, —dijo Frank—. Tomaron todo lo que pudiera ser un arma. —¿Quiénes? —Exigió Leo—. ¿Quiénes son estos peces, caballos? —Chicos peces caballos, —aclaró Frank, lo que no era muy claro—. Nos han agarrado cuando caímos en el océano y nos arrastraron... a donde sea que estemos. Leo recuerdo lo último que había visto antes de perder el conocimiento-el rostro de lima-haba-coloreada del hombre barbudo con la daga.— El camarón monstruo. El Argo II ¿el barco está bien? — No lo sé, —dijo Frank oscuramente—. Los otros podrían estar en problemas o heridos, o… o algo peor. Pero supongo que te importa más tu nave que tus amigos. Leo sintió que su rostro se había golpeado sobre el agua de nuevo.— ¿Qué clase de estúpida cosa…? Entonces se dio cuenta de por qué estaba tan enojado Frank: el flashback. Las cosas habían sucedido tan rápido con el ataque de un monstruo, Leo casi lo había olvidado. El entrenador Hedge había hecho ese comentario estúpido sobre Leo y Hazel tomados de la mano y mirándose a los ojos del otro. Probablemente no ayudó que Leo había conseguido que Frank saliera por la borda después de eso. De repente, a Leo le resultaba difícil encontrar la mirada de Frank. —Mira, hombre... Siento, meternos en este lío. Me apoderé de la situación arriba. —Él tomó una respiración profunda, que se sentía sorprendentemente normal, teniendo en cuenta que estaba bajo el agua-. Hazel y yo tomados de la mano... no es lo que piensas. Ella me estaba mostrando este flashback de su pasado, tratando de averiguar mi relación con Sammy. La expresión enojada de Frank comenzó como desconocida, sustituida por la curiosidad. - ¿Ella... lo comprendieron? — Sí, —dijo Leo—. Bueno, algo así. No tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar acerca de ello más tarde a causa de Camaronzilla, pero Sammy fue mi bisabuelo. Él le dijo a Frank lo que habían visto. La rareza no se había registrado completamente todavía, pero ahora, tratando de explicarlo en voz alta, Leo casi no lo podía creer. Hazel había sido dulce por su bisabuelo, un hombre que había muerto cuando Leo era un bebé. Leo no había hecho la conexión antes, pero tenía un vago recuerdo de los miembros mayores de la familia llamando a su abuelo Sam Junior. Lo que significaba que el padre de Sam era Sammy, bisabuelo de Leo. En algún momento, Tía Callida-Hera había hablado con Sammy, consolándolo y dándole una mirada hacia el futuro, lo que significaba que Hera había estado formando por generaciones la vida de Leo antes de que él naciera. Si Hazel se hubiera quedado en la década de 1940, se podría haber casado con Sammy, Leo podría haber sido su bisnieto. —Oh, hombre, —dijo Leo cuando terminó la historia—. No me siento muy bien. Pero juro por el río Estigio, que eso es lo que vimos. Frank tenía la misma expresión que el monstruo de cabeza de bagre de ojos anchos vidriosos y la boca abierta.— ¿A Hazel, a Hazel... le gustaba tu bisabuelo? ¿Es por eso que le gustas? —Frank, sé que esto es raro. Créeme. Pero no me gusta Hazel, no de esa manera. No estoy haciendo ningún movimiento con tu chica. Frank frunció el entrecejo.— ¿No? Leo esperaba no sonrojarse. A decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía acerca de Hazel. Era impresionante y linda, y Leo tenía una debilidad por las impresionantes y lindas. Sin embargo, el flashback había complicado sus sentimientos mucho. Además, el barco estaba en problemas. "Creo que te preocupas más por tu barco que por tus amigos", Frank había dicho. Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? El padre de Leo, Hefesto, había admitido una vez que él no era bueno con las formas de vida orgánicas. Y, sí, Leo siempre había estado más cómodo con las máquinas que con las personas. Pero sí se preocupaba por sus amigos. Piper y Jason... los había conocido por más tiempo, pero los otros eran importantes para él también. Incluso Frank. Ellos eran como una familia. El problema era que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Leo había tenido una familia, que ni siquiera podía recordar cómo se sentía. Claro, el invierno pasado se había convertido en consejero senior de cabaña de Hefesto, pero la mayor parte de su tiempo la había pasado en la construcción de la nave. Le gustaban sus compañeros de cabina. Él sabía cómo trabajar con ellos, pero ¿él realmente los conocía? Si Leo tenía una familia, fueron los semidioses del Argo II-y tal vez el entrenador, cosa que Leo nunca admitiría en voz alta. "Siempre serás un extrañ", advirtió la voz de Nemesis, pero Leo trató de empujar ese pensamiento a un lado. —Bien, así que... —Él miró a su alrededor—. Tenemos que hacer un plan. ¿Cómo estamos respirando? Si estamos bajo el océano, ¿no deberíamos ser aplastados por la presión del agua? Frank se encogió de hombros.— Magia de peces caballo, supongo. Recuerdo que el tipo verde tocó mi cabeza con la punta de una daga. Entonces pude respirar. Leo estudió la puerta. - ¿No puedes reventar hacia fuera? ¿Transformándote en un tiburón martillo o algo así? Frank movió la cabeza con tristeza.— Mi transformación no funciona. No sé por qué. Tal vez me maldijeron, o tal vez estoy en muy mal estado para enfocarme. — Hazel podría estar en problemas, —dijo Leo—. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Nadó hasta la puerta y pasó los dedos por el abalón. No podía sentir ningún tipo de seguro u otro mecanismo. O bien la puerta sólo se puede abrir por arte de magia o pura fuerza era necesaria, ninguna de las cuales era la especialidad de Leo. —Ya lo he intentado, —dijo Frank—. Incluso si nos vamos, no tenemos armas. —Hmm... —Leo levantó la mano—. Me pregunto... Se concentró, y el fuego parpadeó sobre sus dedos. Por una fracción de segundo, Leo estaba emocionado, porque no esperaba que funcione bajo el agua. Entonces su plan comenzó a trabajar un poco demasiado bien. Fuego corrió por su brazo y sobre su cuerpo hasta que estuvo completamente cubierto con un velo fino de llama. Trató de respirar, pero estaba inhalando puro calor. —¡Leo!. —se sacudió hacia atrás Frank como si estuviera cayendo de un taburete de la barra. En lugar de correr a la ayuda de Leo, abrazó a la pared para llegar lo más lejos posible. Leo se obligó a mantener la calma. Él entendía lo que estaba pasando. El fuego en sí no podía hacerle daño. Él se concentró en apagar las llamas y contó hasta cinco. Respiró profundo. Tenía oxígeno de nuevo. Frank se detuvo tratando de fusionarse con la pared de la cueva.— ¿Estás... estás bien? — Sí, —gruñó Leo—. Gracias por la ayuda. — L-lo siento. —Frank miró horrorizado y avergonzado por lo que era difícil para Leo a seguir enojado con él—. Es que... ¿qué pasó? —Magia inteligente, —dijo Leo—. Hay una delgada capa de oxígeno que nos rodea, como una piel extra. Debe ser auto-regeneración. Eso es lo que estamos respirando y nos mantiene secos. El oxígeno dio la inflamación del combustible, excepto que el fuego también me ahogaba. —Yo realmente no... —Frank tragó saliva—. No me gusta la invocación de fuego que haces. —Él comenzó a sentirse acogedor con la pared otra vez—. No era la intención de Leo, pero no pudo evitar reírse.— Hombre, no te voy a atacar. —Fuego, —repitió Frank, como si una palabra lo explicara todo. Leo recordó que Hazel le había dicho que su fuego ponía a Frank nervioso. Había visto la molestia en la cara de Frank antes, pero Leo no lo había tomado en serio. Frank parecía mucho más poderoso y temible de lo que Leo era. Ahora se le ocurrió que Frank podría haber tenido una mala experiencia con el fuego. La propia madre de Leo había muerto en un incendio en su taller. Leo había sido culpado por ello. Había crecido siendo llamado un monstruo, un pirómano, porque cada vez que se enojaba, quemaba cosas. —Lamento haberme reído —dijo, y lo decía en serio—. Mi madre murió en un incendio. Entiendo que tengas miedo de él. ¿Sabes, uh... algo así algo así sucedió contigo? Frank parecía estar pensando lo que iba a decir.— Mi casa... la casa de mi abuela. Se quemó. Pero es más que eso... —Él miró a los erizos de mar en el piso-. Annabeth me dijo que podía confiar en el equipo. Incluso tú. —Incluso yo, ¿eh?, —Leo se preguntó cómo había surgido esa conversación.— Wow, un gran elogio. —Mi debilidad... —Frank comenzó, como si las palabras cortaran su boca—. Hay un pedazo de leña… La puerta abulón sea abrió. Leo dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con El hombre haba, que no era en realidad un hombre. Ahora que Leo podía verlo claramente, el tipo era, con mucho, la más extraña criatura que había conocido, y eso era mucho decir. De la cintura para arriba, estaba más o menos humano un delgado torso desnudo tipo con una daga en la cintura y una banda de conchas atadas sobre el pecho como una bandolera. Su piel era de color verde, la barba rala morena y su pelo largo estaba recogido en un pañuelo de algas. Un par de pinzas de langosta sobresalía de su cabeza en forma de cuernos. Leo decidió que no se parecía tanto a Quirón. Se parecía más al cartel que la mamá de Leo tenía en su lugar de trabajo, ese viejo bandido mexicano Pancho Villa, excepto que con conchas marinas y cuernos de langosta. De la cintura para abajo, el tipo era más complicado. Tenía las patas delanteras de un caballo azul-verde, algo así como un centauro, sino hacia la parte de atrás, su cuerpo de caballo se transformó en una larga cola de pez a unos tres metros de largo, con un arco iris de colores, con una aleta caudal en forma de V. Ahora Leo entendió lo que quería decir Frank chicos caballo pescado. —Soy Bythos, —dijo el hombre verde—. Voy a interrogar a Frank Zhang. Su voz era tranquila y firme, sin dejar espacio para el debate. —¿Por qué nos capturan? —Exigió Leo—. ¿Dónde está Hazel? Bythos entrecerró los ojos. Su expresión parecía decir: "¿Esta pequeña criatura me está hablando?" — Tú, Leo Valdez, irás con mi hermano. —¿Tu hermano? Leo se dio cuenta de que muchas figuras más se cernieron detrás Bythos, con una sombra tan amplia, la cual llenó toda la entrada de la cueva. —Sí, —dijo Bythos con una sonrisa seca—. Trata de no volver loco a Aphros. Aphros se parecía a su hermano, excepto porque que era de color azul en lugar de verde y mucho, mucho más grande. Tenía abdominales y brazos de Arnold-como- Terminator, y una cabeza cuadrada, brutal. Una enorme espada Conan estaba atada a la espalda. Incluso su pelo era más grande, un globo enorme de color azul oscuro tan denso que sus cuernos garra-de-langosta parecían estar ahogándose al tratar de nadar su camino hacia la superficie. —¿Es por eso que te llaman Aphros? —preguntó Leo mientras se deslizaban por el camino de la cueva—. ¿Debido a tu Afro? Aphros frunció el ceño.— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Nada, —dijo Leo con rapidez. Por lo menos él nunca tendría problemas para recordar qué tipo de pescado era cuál—. Entonces, ¿qué son ustedes, exactamente? —Ichthyocentauros, —dijo Aphros, como si fuera una pregunta que estaba cansado de responder. —Uh, ¿Icky qué? —Centauros pescado. Somos los medios hermanos de Quiron. —¡Oh, él es un amigo mío! Aphros entrecerró los ojos.— La que llaman Hazel nos dijo esto, pero vamos a determinar si es verdad. Ven. A Leo no le gustaba el sonido de ―determinar si es verdad‖. Eso le hizo pensar en bastidores de tortura y atizadores al rojo vivo. Siguió al centauro pez a través de un bosque masivo de algas marinas. Leo podría haberse lanzado a un lado y perdido en las plantas con bastante facilidad, pero él no lo intentó. Por un lado, pensó Aphros podía viajar mucho más rápido en el agua, y el chico podría ser capaz de apagar la magia que permitía a Leo moverse y respirar. Dentro o fuera de la cueva, Leo era tanto un cautivo. Además, Leo no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Iban a la deriva entre las hileras de algas tan altas como edificios de apartamentos. Las plantas verdes y amarillas se balanceaban sin peso, como columnas de globos de helio. En lo alto, Leo vio una mancha de color blanco que podría haber sido el sol. Supuso que significaba que había estado aquí toda la noche. ¿Estaría el Argo II bien? ¿Estarían navegando sin ellos, o sus amigos los seguían buscando? Leo ni siquiera podía estar seguro de lo profundo que estaba. Las plantas pueden crecer aquí, así que no demasiado profundo, ¿no? Sin embargo, él sabía que no podría nadar hacia superficie. Había oído hablar que si las personas subían demasiado rápido se desarrollaban burbujas de nitrógeno en la sangre. Leo quería evitar sangre carbonatada. Se dejó llevar por no más de medio kilómetro. Leo se sintió tentado a preguntar dónde Aphros lo llevaba, pero la gran espada atada a la espalda del centauro desanimó ese tipo de conversación. Finalmente, el bosque de algas se abrió. Leo se quedó sin aliento. Estaba de pie (o nadando, lo que sea) en la cumbre de una colina bajo el agua alta. Bajo ellos se extendía toda una ciudad de edificios de estilo griego en el fondo marino. Los techos estaban alicatados con la madre-de las-perla. Los jardines estaban llenos de corales y anémonas de mar. Hipocampos pastaban en un campo de algas. Un equipo de Cíclopes fue a colocar el techo abovedado de un nuevo templo, con una ballena azul como grúa. Y nadando a través de las calles, pasando el rato en los patios, la práctica de combate con tridentes y espadas en la arena, había docenas de tritones y sirenas. Leo había visto un montón de cosas locas, pero él siempre había pensado en la gente sirena como tontas criaturas de ficción, como Los Pitufos o Los Muppets. No había nada tonto o lindo en esta gente sirena, sin embargo. Incluso desde la distancia, parecían feroces y nada humanos. Sus ojos brillaban de color amarillo. Tenían dientes como un tiburón y la piel curtida en colores que van del coral rojo al tinta negro. —Es un campamento de entrenamiento, —cayó en cuenta Leo. Él miró con asombro a Aphros—. ¿Formas a los héroes, de la misma manera que Quiron hace? Aphros asintió con la cabeza, con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos.— ¡Hemos entrenado a todos los famosos héroes del mar! Nombra un héroe del mar, y nosotros lo hemos entrenado a él o ella! —Sí, claro, —dijo Leo.— Al igual que ... ¿um, la Sirenita? Aphros frunció el ceño.— ¿Quién? ¡No! Al igual que Tritón, Glauco, Weissmuller, y Bill! —Oh. —Leo no tenía ni idea de quienes eran esas personas—. ¿Entrenaste a Bill? Impresionante. —¡Por supuesto! —Aphros se golpeó el pecho—. Entrené a Bill yo mismo. Un gran tritón. —Le enseñaste combate, supongo. Aphros alzó las manos con exasperación—. ¿Por qué todo el mundo asume eso? Leo miró la espada enorme en el lomo del chico pez—. Uh, yo no lo sé. —Enseño música y poesía, —dijo Aphros—. ¡Habilidades para la vida! ¡Quehaceres de casa! Estos son importantes para los héroes. —Por supuesto. —Leo trató de mantener una cara seria—. ¿Costura? ¿Galletas para hornear? —Sí. Me alegro de que me entiendas. Tal vez más tarde, si no te tengo que matar, voy a compartir mi receta de brownie. —Aphros miró detrás de él con desprecio—. Mi hermano Bythos enseña el combate. Leo no estaba seguro de si sentirse aliviado o insultado de que el entrenador de combate estuviera interrogando a Frank, mientras que Leo tenía al profesor de economía doméstica—. Así, muy bien. Este es el campamento... ¿cómo lo llaman? ¿Campamento Sangre de Pescado? Aphros frunció el ceño—. Espero que sea una broma. Este es el Campamento_. Él hizo un sonido que era una serie de pings del sonar y silbidos. —Tonto de mí, —dijo Leo—. Y, usted sabe, ¡yo podría tener algunos de los brownies! Entonces, ¿qué tenemos que hacer para llegar a la etapa de no matarme? —Cuéntame tu historia, —dijo Aphros. Leo vaciló, pero no por mucho tiempo. De alguna manera sentía que debía decirle la verdad. Empezó por el principio, cómo Hera había sido su niñera y lo colocó en las llamas, cómo su madre había muerto a causa de Gea, que había identificado a Leo como un enemigo futuro. Habló de cómo había pasado su infancia rebotando en hogares de acogida, hasta que él y Jason y Piper llegaron al Campamento Mestizo. Explicó la Profecía de los Siete, la construcción del Argo II, y su búsqueda para llegar a Grecia y derrotar a los gigantes antes de que Gea despertara. Mientras hablaba, Aphros sacó algunos clavos de metal de aspecto malvado de su cinturón. Leo tenía miedo de que él hubiera dicho algo malo, pero Aphros sacó un poco de hilo de algas de su bolsa y empezó a tejer—. Adelante, -exhortó-. No te detengas. Para el momento en que Leo había explicado lo de los eidolones, el problema con los romanos, y todos los problemas que el Argo II había encontrado cruzando los Estados Unidos y embarcando desde Charleston, Aphros había tejido un gorrito de bebé completo. Leo esperó a que el centauro pescado guardara sus provisiones. Los cuernos de Garra de langosta de Aphros seguían nadando en su pelo grueso, y Leo tuvo que resistir la tentación de tratar de rescatarlos. —Muy bien, —dijo Aphros—. Te creo. —¿Tan simple como eso? —Soy muy bueno discerniendo mentiras. No escuché ninguna en ti. Tu historia también encaja con lo que Hazel Levesque nos dijo. —Ella está… —Por supuesto, —dijo Aphros—. Ella está bien. —Puso sus dedos en su boca y silbó, lo que sonaba extraño bajo el agua, como un delfín gritando—. Mi pueblo la traerá aquí en breve. Debes entender... nuestra ubicación es un secreto muy bien guardado. Tú y tus amigos aparecieron en un buque de guerra, perseguido por uno de los monstruos de mar de Keto. No sabíamos de qué lado estaban. —¿Es el barco está bien? —Estropeado, —dijo Aphros—, pero no terriblemente. El skolopendra se retiró después de que le dieran un bocado de fuego. Un buen toque. —Gracias. ¿Skolopendra? Nunca he oído hablar de él. —Considérate afortunado. Son criaturas repugnantes. Keto realmente debe odiarlos. En cualquier caso, los rescatamos a ti y los otros dos de los tentáculos de la criatura, ya que se retiró a las profundidades. Tus amigos están todavía en la superficie, buscándolos, pero hemos oscurecido su visión. Teníamos que estar seguros de que no eran una amenaza. De lo contrario, habríamos tenido que tomar medidas... Leo tragó saliva. Estaba bastante seguro de que tomar medidas no significaba para nada hornear bizcochos de chocolate extra. Y si estos tipos eran tan poderosos que podían mantener su campamento oculto de Percy, que tenía todos los poderes Poseidónicos del agua, no eran chicos pescado con quien meterse. - Así que... ¿podemos irnos? —Pronto, —prometió Aphros—. Tengo que consultar con Bythos. Cuando termine de hablar con su amigo Gank… —Frank. —Frank. Cuando terminen, los enviaremos de nuevo a su barco. Y tenemos algunas advertencias para ustedes. —¿Advertencias? —Ah., Señaló Aphros. Hazel salió del bosque de algas, escoltada por dos vicioso de aspecto sirenas, que estaban enseñando los colmillos y silbando. Leo pensó que Hazel podría estar en peligro. Entonces vio que estaba completamente a gusto, sonriendo y hablando con sus escoltas, y Leo se dio cuenta de que las sirenas estaban riendo. —¡Leo! —Hazel nadó hacia él—. ¿No es este maravilloso lugar? Ellos se quedaron solos en la cresta, que debe haber significado que Aphros realmente se fiaba de ellos. Mientras que el centauro y las sirenas se fueron a buscar a Frank, Leo y Hazel flotaban por encima de la colina y miraban hacia abajo en el campamento bajo el agua. Hazel le dijo cómo las sirenas la habían calentado de inmediato. Aphros y Bythos estaban fascinados por su historia, ya que nunca habían conocido a un Hijo de Plutón antes. Además de eso, habían oído muchas leyendas sobre el caballo Arion, y se maravillaron de que le hubiera ofrecido su amistad a Hazel. Hazel se había comprometido a visitarlos de nuevo con Arion. Las sirenas habían escrito su número de teléfono en tinta a prueba de agua en el brazo de Hazel para que pudiera mantenerse en contacto. Leo no quería ni siquiera preguntar cómo las sirenas tenían cobertura de telefonía celular en el medio del Atlántico. A medida que Hazel habló, su cabello flotaba alrededor de su cara en una nube de polvo marrón como la tierra y el oro en el molde de un minero. Ella parecía muy segura de sí misma y muy hermosa, no como la chica tímida y nerviosa en ese patio de la escuela de Nueva Orleans con su bolso de almuerzo roto a sus pies. —Nosotros no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar, —dijo Leo—. Era reacio a hablar del tema, pero sabía que esta podría ser su única oportunidad de estar a solas-. Me refiero a Sammy. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.— Lo sé... Sólo necesito algo de tiempo para asimilarlo. Es extraño pensar que tú y él... No le hacía falta terminar el pensamiento. Leo sabía exactamente lo extraño que era. —No estoy seguro de cómo puedo explicar esto a Frank, —agregó ellá—. De ti y de mí sosteniéndonos las manos. No se encontró con los ojos de Leo. Abajo, en el valle, el equipo de trabajo de cíclopes vitoreaba como el techo del templo se puso en su lugar. —Hablé con él, —dijo Leo—. Yo le dije que no estaba tratando de... ya sabes. Hacer problemas entre ustedes dos. —Oh. Bueno. ¿Sonó decepcionada? Leo no estaba seguro, y él no estaba seguro de querer saberlo. —Frank, um, parecía bastante asustado cuando convoqué fuego. Leo explicó lo que había ocurrido en la cueva. Hazel miró atónito.— Oh, no. Eso le aterroriza. Se llevó la mano a la chaqueta de mezclilla, como si estuviera comprobando algo en el bolsillo interior. Siempre llevaba la chaqueta, o algún tipo de Sobrecamisa, incluso cuando estaba haciendo calor afuera. Leo había asumido que ella lo hizo por modestia, o porque era mejor para montar a caballo, como una chaqueta de la motocicleta. Ahora empezó a dudar. Su cerebro se movía a alta velocidad. Recordó lo que Frank había dicho acerca de su debilidad... un trozo de leña. Pensó acerca de por qué este chico tendría miedo al fuego, y por qué Hazel estaba tan en sintonía con esos sentimientos. Leo pensó en algunas de las historias que había escuchado en el Campamento Mestizo. Por razones obvias, tendía a prestar atención a las leyendas sobre el fuego. Ahora recordaba que él no había pensado en eso en meses. —Había una vieja leyenda acerca de un héroe, —recordó—. Su línea de vida estaba atada a un palo de una chimenea, y cuando ese pedazo de madera se quemara... La expresión de Hazel se volvió oscura. Leo sabía que había dado en la verdad. —Frank tiene ese problema, —supuso—. Y el trozo de leña... -Señaló la chaqueta de Hazel-. ¿Él te lo dio para que lo guardaras? —Leo, por favor, no... no puedo hablar de ello. Los instintos de Leo como mecánico se conectaron. Él comenzó a pensar en las propiedades de la madera y la corrosión del agua salada.— ¿Está bien la leña en el océano de esta manera? ¿La capa de aire que nos rodea los protege? —Está bien, —dijo Hazel—. La madera ni siquiera se mojó. Además, está envuelta en varias capas de tela y plástico, y… —Ella se mordió el labio con frustración—. ¡Y yo no debo hablar de eso! Leo, el punto es que si Frank parece tener miedo de ti, o incomodarse, tienes que entender... Leo se alegró de que estuvieran flotando, porque probablemente habría estado demasiado mareado como para ponerse de pie. Se imaginó estar en la posición de Frank, su vida tan frágil, que literalmente se podría quemar en cualquier momento. Se imaginó la confianza que se necesitaría para dar su línea de vida, toda su suerte, a otra persona. Frank había elegido a Hazel, obviamente. Así que cuando él había visto a Leo, un tipo que podría convocar a fuego a voluntad, moviéndose hacia su chica... Leo se estremeció. No es de extrañar que a Frank no le agradara. Y de repente la capacidad de Frank de convertirse en un montón de diferentes animales no parecía tan increíble. Leo pensó en su línea menos favorita de la Profecía de los Siete: "A la tormenta o el Fuego el mundo caerá". Durante mucho tiempo, había pensado que Jason o Percy suponían esa tormenta, tal vez los dos juntos. Leo era el tipo de incendio. Nadie dijo eso, pero estaba bastante claro. Leo era uno de los comodines. Si lo hizo las cosas mal, el mundo podría caer. No… caería. Leo se preguntó si Frank y su leña tenían algo que ver con esa línea. Leo ya había tenido algunos errores épicos. Sería tan fácil para él accidentalmente mandar a Frank Zhang en llamas. —¡Ahí estás! —la voz de Bythos hizo a Leo sobresaltarse. Bythos y Aphros flotaban con Frank entre ellos, pálido pero estaba bien. Frank estudió a Hazel y Leo con atención, como si tratara de leer lo que habían estado hablando. —Son libres de irse, —dijo Bythos. Abrió sus alforjas y devolvió sus suministros confiscados. Leo nunca había sido tan feliz de ponerse su cinturón de herramientas en la cintura. —Dile a Percy Jackson que no se preocupe, —dijo Aphros—. Hemos entendido su historia sobre las criaturas del mar encarcelados en Atlanta. Keto y Forcis debe ser detenidos. Vamos a enviar una misión de héroes marinos para derrotarlos y liberar a sus cautivos. ¿Quizás Cyrus? —O Bill, —ofreció Bythos. —¡Sí! Bill sería perfecto , —coincidió Aphros—. De todos modos, estamos agradecidos de que Percy trajera esto a nuestra atención. —Deberías hablar con él en persona, —sugirió Leo—. Quiero decir, hijo de Poseidón, y todo eso. Los dos centauros pescado sacudieron la cabeza solemnemente.— A veces es mejor no relacionarse con la cría de Poseidón, —dijo Aphros—. Somos amigables con el dios del mar, por supuesto, pero la política de deidades submarinos es... complicada. Y valoramos nuestra independencia. Sin embargo, dile a Percy que gracias. Haremos lo que podamos para acelerar de forma segura su paso por el Atlántico sin mayor interferencia de los monstruos de Keto, pero tengan cuidado: en el antiguo mar, el Mare Nostrum, más peligros aguardan. Frank suspiró.— Por supuesto. Bythos palmeó al gran chico en el hombro.— Vas a estar bien, Frank Zhang. Sigue practicando esas transformaciones en vida marina. El pez koi es bueno, pero trata con un portugués hombre de guerra. Recuerda lo que te enseñé. Todo está en la respiración. Frank miró mortalmente avergonzado. Leo se mordió el labio, decidido a no sonreír. —Y tú, Hazel, —Aphros dijo—, ¡ven a visitarnos de nuevo, y trae ese caballo tuyo! Sé que estás preocupada por el tiempo perdido, pasando la noche en nuestro reino. Estas preocupada por tu hermano, Nico... Hazel agarró la espada de caballería.— Él es… ¿sabes dónde está? Aphros negó con la cabeza.— No exactamente. Pero cuando se acerquen, deberías ser capaz de sentir su presencia. ¡No tengas miedo! Deberían llegar a Roma el día después de mañana si van a salvarlo, pero todavía hay tiempo. Y tienes que salvarlo. —Sí, —estuvo de acuerdo Bythos—. Será esencial para su viaje. No estoy seguro de cómo, pero tengo la sensación de que es verdad. Aphros plantó su mano en el hombro de Leo.— En cuanto a ti, Leo Valdez, Mantente cerca de Hazel y Frank cuando lleguen a Roma. Tengo la sensación de que se enfrentarán... ah, dificultades mecánicas que sólo tú puedes superar. —¿Dificultades mecánicas?, —se preguntó Leo. Aphros sonrió como si eso fuera una gran noticia.— Y tengo regalos para ti, ¡el valiente navegante del Argo II!" —Me gusta pensar en mí como capitán, —dijo Leo—. O comandante supremo. —Brownies, —dijo con orgullo Aphros, empujando una cesta de picnic pasado de moda en los brazos de Leo. Estaba rodeado por una burbuja de aire, lo que Leo esperaba evitara que los brownies se convirtieran en lodo de agua salada—. En esta canasta también encontrarás la receta. ¡No demasiada mantequilla! Ese es el truco. Y te he dado una carta de presentación para Tiberino, el dios del río Tíber. Al llegar a Roma, su amiga, la hija de Atenea necesitará esto. —Annabeth..., —dijo Leo—. Está bien, pero ¿por qué? Bythos rió.— Ella sigue la marca de Athena, ¿no es así? Tiberino puede guiarla en esta búsqueda. Él es un dios antiguo, orgulloso, que puede ser... complicado, pero las cartas de presentación son todo para espíritus romanos. Esto convencerá a Tiberino de ayudarla. Eso espero. —Eso espero, —repitió Leo. Bythos produjo tres pequeñas perlas rosadas de sus alforjas.— ¡Y ahora, vayan, semidioses! ¡Buena navegación! Lanzó una perla en cada uno de ellos, a su vez, y tres burbujas brillantes rosas de energía se formaron a su alrededor. Ellos comenzaron a subir a través del agua. Leo apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar: ¿Un ascensor bola de hámster? Luego ganó velocidad y se disparó hacia el distante resplandor del sol arriba. Piper tenía una nueva entrada para su lista top ten de: momentos en que Piper se sentía inútil. ¿Peleando contra Camaronzilla con una daga y una voz bonita? No era tan eficaz. Entonces, el monstruo se había hundido en las profundidades y desapareció junto con tres de sus amigos, y ella había sido incapaz de ayudarlos. Después, Annabeth, el entrenador Hedge, Buford la mesa corrieron a reparar las cosas para que el barco no se hundiera. Percy, a pesar de haberse agotado, buscaba en el océano a sus amigos desaparecidos. Jason, también agotado, voló alrededor del aparejo como un rubio Peter Pan, apagando incendios a partir de la segunda explosión verde que había iluminado el cielo justo encima del palo mayor. En cuanto a Piper, lo único que podía hacer era mirar a Katoptris su cuchillo, tratando de localizar a Leo, Hazel y Frank. Las únicas imágenes que vinieron a ella eran las que ella no quería ver: tres camionetas negras de conducción al norte de Charleston, lleno de semidioses romanos, Reyna sentado al volante del coche de plomo. Águilas gigantes les acompañaban desde arriba. Cada cierto tiempo, los espíritus brillantes purpuras de los carros fantasmas aparecieron de la campiña y caían detrás de ellos, tronando hasta la I-95 hacia Nueva York y el Campamento Mestizo. Piper se concentro. Vio las imágenes de pesadilla que había visto antes: el toro con cabeza humana que subía del agua, el pozo oscuro en forma de sala de llenado con agua negra, como Jason, Percy, y ella luchaban por mantenerse a flote. Envaino Katoptris, preguntándose como Helena de Troya se había mantenido cuerda durante la guerra de Troya, si esta espada había sido su única fuente de noticias. Entonces se acordó de que todo el mundo alrededor de Helena había sido sacrificado por el ejército invasor griego. Tal vez ella no había quedado cuerda. Cuando salió el sol, ninguno de ellos había dormido. Percy había fregado el suelo marino y no encontró nada. El Argo II ya no estaba en peligro de hundirse, aunque sin Leo, que no podían hacer reparaciones completas. La nave era capaz de navegar, pero nadie sugirió abandonar el área, no sin sus amigos desaparecidos. Piper y Annabeth enviaron mensaje Iris hacia el Campamento Mestizo, advirtiendo a Quirón de lo que había sucedido con los romanos en el Fuerte Sumter. Annabeth explico su intercambio de palabras con Reyna. Piper transmitió la visión de su cuchillo sobre las carreteras del norte SUV. El rostro del amable centauro parecía de la edad de treinta anos, durante el curso de su conversación, pero les aseguro que iba a ver las defensas del campamento. Tyson, la señorita O'Leary, y Ella habían llegado bien. Si era necesario, Tyson podía reunir un ejército de ciclopes para defender el campamento, y Ella y Rachel Dare ya estaban comparando profecías, tratando de aprender mas acerca de lo que deparaba el futuro. El trabajo de los siete semidioses a bordo del Argo II, Quirón les recordó, era terminar la misión y volver a salvo. Después de enviar el mensaje Iris, los semidioses se paseaban por la cubierta en silencio, mirando el agua y a la esperanza de un milagro. Cuando este finalmente llego, tres burbujas gigantes de color rosa estallaron en la superficie del agua, bajo estribor y expulsaron a Frank, Hazel, y Leo, Piper se volvió un poco loca. Ella grito con alivio y se lanzo directamente en el agua. ¿En que estaba pensando? Ella no tomo una cuerda o un chaleco salvavidas ni nada. Pero por el momento, estaba tan feliz que nado hacia Leo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el cual lo sorprendió. —Me extrañaste?, —se rio Leo. Piper estaba repentinamente furiosa.— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Cómo están ustedes vivos? —Es una larga historia, —dijo. Una cesta de picnic se balanceaba en la superficie junto a el.— ¿Quieres una galleta? Una vez que subieron a bordo y se pusieron ropa seca (pobre Frank tuvo que pedir prestado un par de pantalones demasiado pequeños de Jason) la tripulación se reunió todos en el alcázar para un desayuno, excepto el entrenador Hedge, quien se quejo de que la atmosfera estaba demasiada tierna para su gusto y bajo a reparar algunas abolladuras en el casco. Mientras que Leo se desvivía por sus controles del timón, Hazel y Frank relataron la historia de los peces centauros y su campo de entrenamiento. —Increíble, —dijo Jason—. Estos son unos brownies realmente buenos. —Ese es tu unico comentario? —exigió Piper. El pareció sorprendido.— ¿Qué? Escuche la historia. peces-centauros. Seres marinos. Carta de presentación al dios de rio Tiber. Lo tengo. Pero estos brownies. —Lo se, —dijo Frank, con la boca llena—. Trata con las conservas de durazno de Esther. —Eso, —dijo Hazel—, es muy desagradable. —Pásame la jarra, hombre, dijo Jason. Hazel y Piper intercambiaron una mirada de exasperación total. Chicos… Percy, por su parte, quería oír todos los detalles sobre el campamento acuático. Seguía volviendo a un punto: — ¿No querían encontrarse conmigo? —No es eso, —dijo Hazel—. Solo... la política submarina, supongo. La gente sirena es territorial. La buena noticia es que están vigilando ese acuario en Atlanta. Y van a ayudar a proteger el Argo II mientras cruzamos el Atlántico. Percy asintió con aire ausente—. ¿Pero no querían verme? Annabeth le dio un manotazo en el brazo.— ¡Vamos, sesos de algas! Tenemos otras cosas de que preocuparnos. —Tienes razón, —dijo Hazel—. Después de hoy, Nico tiene menos de dos días. Los centauros pescados dijeron que tenemos que rescatarlo. Es esencial para la búsqueda de alguna manera. Miro a su alrededor a la defensiva, como si esperara que alguien discutiera. Nadie lo hizo. Piper intento imaginar lo que Nico di Angelo estaba sintiendo, atrapado en un frasco con solo dos semillas de granada que le quedaban, y no sabia si iba a ser rescatado. Hizo a Piper sentirse ansiosa por llegar a Roma, a pesar de que tenía la horrible sensación de que ella estaba navegando hacia su propio tipo de prisión, un cuarto oscuro lleno de agua. —Nico debe tener información acerca de las puertas de la muerte, —dijo Piper—. Vamos a salvarlo, Hazel. Podemos hacerlo en el tiempo. ¿Correcto, Leo? —Que? —Leo arranco sus ojos de los controles—. Oh, si. Debemos llegar mañana por la mañana al Mediterráneo. A continuación, pasar el resto de ese día navegando a Roma, o volar, si consigo fijar el estabilizador para entonces... Jason de repente lucia como si su brownie con durazno no sabía muy bien.— Lo que nos pondrá en Roma en el último día posible para Nico. Veinticuatro horas para encontrarlo, la mayor parte. Percy cruzo sus piernas.— Y eso es solo una parte del problema. Esta La Marca de Atenea, también. Annabeth no parecía contenta con el cambio de tema. Apoyo la mano en su mochila, la cual, desde que salieron de Charleston, ella siempre parecía tener con ella. Abrió el bolso y saco un disco de bronce fino del diámetro de un donut.— Este es el mapa que he encontrado en el Fuerte Sumter. Es... Se detuvo bruscamente, mirando a la superficie lisa de bronce.— ¡Esta en blanco! Percy lo tomo y examino los dos lados.— ¿No estaba así antes? —!No! Yo estaba mirándolo en mi cabina y... —Annabeth murmuro en voz baja—. Debe ser como la marca de Atenea. Solo puedo verla cuando estoy sola. No se mostrara a otros semidioses. Frank se deslizo hacia atrás como si el disco pudiera explotar. Tenía un bigote de zumo de naranja y una barba de migas de brownie que hizo Piper quiera entregarle una servilleta. —¿Qué tenia dentro?, —Pregunto Frank nerviosamente—. ¿Y cuál es la marca de Atenea? Yo todavía no lo entiendo. Annabeth tomo el disco de manos de Percy. Ella se convirtió en la luz del sol, pero se quedo en blanco. - El mapa era difícil de leer, pero mostro una mancha en el rio Tiber en Roma. Creo que ahí es donde empieza mi búsqueda... el camino que tengo que tomar para seguir la Marca. —Tal vez ahí es donde te encuentras a Tiberino el dios del rio, —dijo Piper—. ¿Pero que es la marca? —La moneda, —murmuro Annabeth. Percy frunció el ceno—. ¿Qué moneda? Annabeth busco en su bolsillo y saco una dracma de plata.— He estado llevando esto desde que vi a mi madre en Grand Central. Es una moneda ateniense. Lo paso alrededor. Si bien cada semidiós miro, Piper tenía una memoria ridícula de muestra-y-cuenta de la escuela primaria. —Una lechuza, —señalo Leo—. Bueno, eso tiene sentido .Supongo que la rama es una rama de olivo. Pero, .que es esta inscripción, ΑΘΕ? ¿Área de efecto? —Es alfa, theta, épsilon, —dijo Annabeth—. En griego significa "de los atenienses"... o se puede leer como "los hijos de Atenea".. Es una especie de lema ateniense. —Al igual que SPQR para los romanos, —adivino Piper. Annabeth asintió.— De todos modos, la marca de Atenea es un búho, al igual que ese. Aparece en rojo ardiente. Lo he visto en mis sueños. A continuación, dos veces en el Fuerte Sumter. Ella describió lo que había sucedido en el fuerte, la voz de Gea, las arañas de la guarnición, la marca ardiendo. Piper podría decir que no fue fácil para ella hablar de eso. Percy tomo la mano de Annabeth.— Yo debería haber estado allí para ti. —Pero ese es el punto, —dijo Annabeth—. Nadie puede estar allí para mí. Al llegar a Roma, voy a tener que actuar por mi cuenta. De lo contrario, la marca no aparecerá. Voy a tener que seguir a... a la fuente. Frank tomo la moneda de las manos de Leo. Miro fijamente a la lechuza. "La Maldición de los gigantes en pálido y oro, ganara con el dolor de una cárcel de tejido".. El miro a Annabeth.— ¿Qué es esta cosa... en la fuente? Antes de que Annabeth pudiera responder, Jason habló. —Una estatua, —dijo—. Una estatua de Atenea. Por lo menos... esa es mi suposición. Piper frunció el ceno...— Dijiste que no lo sabias. —No. Pero cuanto mas pienso en ello... solo hay un artefacto que cabe en la leyenda. —Se volvió a Annabeth—. Lo siento. Debería haberte dicho todo lo que he oído, mucho antes. Pero, honestamente, yo estaba asustado. Si esta leyenda es cierta —Lo se, —dijo Annabeth—. Me imagine que fuera, Jason. Yo no te culpo. Pero si logramos salvar la estatua, griegos y romanos juntos... ¿No lo ves? Podría cerrar la brecha. —Espera. —Percy hizo un gesto de tiempo fuera—. ¿Qué estatua? Annabeth llevo la medalla de plata y se la guardo en el bolsillo.— La Atenea Pártenos, —dijo—. La estatua griega más famosa de todos los tiempos. Tenía doce metros de altura, cubierto de marfil y oro. Se erigió en medio del Partenón en Atenas. El barco se quedo en silencio, a excepción de las olas contra el casco. —Esta bien, yo preguntare, —dijo Leo por fin—. ¿Qué le paso? —Desapareció, —Annabeth dijo. Leo frunció el ceno—. ¿Cómo una estatua de doce metros de altura, en medio del Partenón desaparece? —Esa es una buena pregunta, —dijo Annabeth—. Es uno de los misterios más grandes de la historia. Algunas personas pensaron que la estatua fue fundida por su oro, o destruida por los invasores. Atenas fue saqueada varias veces. Algunos pensaron que la estatua fue llevada por… —Por los romanos, —termino Jason—. Por lo menos, eso es una teoría, y se ajusta a la leyenda que escuche en el Campamento Júpiter. Para romper el espíritu de los griegos, los romanos se llevaron La Atenea Pártenos cuando se hicieron cargo de la ciudad de Atenas. La escondieron en un santuario subterráneo en Roma. Los semidioses romanos juraron que nunca volvería a ver la luz del día. Ellos literalmente robaron a Atenea, por lo que ya no podía ser el símbolo del poder militar griego. Ella se convirtió en Minerva, una diosa mucho mas domestica. —Y los hijos de Atenea han estado buscando la estatua desde entonces, —dijo Annabeth—. La mayoría no saben acerca de la leyenda, pero en cada generación, unos pocos son elegidos por la diosa. Se les da una moneda como la mía. Siguen la marca de Atenea... una especie de sendero mágico que los une a la estatua... con la esperanza de encontrar el lugar de descanso de la Atenea Pártenos y obtener la estatua de nuevo. Piper miro a los dos —Annabeth y Jason con asombro silencioso. Hablaban como un equipo, sin ningún tipo de hostilidad o culpa. Ambos nunca habían confiado realmente entre si. Piper estaba lo suficientemente cerca de dos de ellos para saberlo. Pero ahora... si pudieran discutir un problema tan grande con tanta calma, la fuente ultima del odio griego/romano, tal vez había esperanza para los dos campamentos, después de todo. Percy parecía estar teniendo pensamientos similares, a juzgar por su expresión de sorpresa—. Así que si nosotros, me refiero tu, encuentras la estatua... ¿qué hacemos con ella? ¿Acaso se puede mover? —No estoy segura, —admitió Annabeth—. Pero si pudiéramos salvarla de alguna manera, se podría unir a los dos bandos. Podría curar a mi madre de este odio que tiene, rasgando sus dos aspectos separados. Y tal vez... tal vez la estatua tiene algún tipo de poder que nos puede ayudar contra los gigantes. Piper miro a Annabeth con asombro, empezando a apreciar la enorme responsabilidad de su amiga había aceptado. Y la intención de Annabeth de hacerlo sola. —Esto podría cambiar todo, —dijo Piper—. Podría terminar miles de anos de hostilidad. Podría ser la clave para derrotar a Gea. Pero si no te podemos ayudar... No termino la frase, pero la pregunta parecía flotar en el aire: ¿Salvar la estatua será posible? Annabeth cuadro los hombros. Piper sabía que debía estar aterrorizada por dentro, pero ella hizo un buen trabajo ocultándolo. —Tengo que tener éxito, —dijo Annabeth simplemente—. El riesgo vale la pena. Hazel hizo girar su pelo pensativa. No me gusta la idea de que arriesgues tu vida sola, pero tienes razón. Vimos lo que la recuperación del estandarte del águila real hizo por la legión romana. Si esta estatua es el símbolo más poderoso de Atenea jamás creado. —Podría poner algún botín grave, —ofreció Leo. Hazel frunció el ceno—. Esa no era la forma en que lo diría, pero si. —A menos que... —Percy tomo la mano de Annabeth nuevo—. Ningún hijo de Atenea la ha encontrado. Annabeth, ¿qué hay ahí abajo? ¿Qué se guarda? ¿Si tiene que ver con las arañas? —Ganará a través del dolor de una cárcel de tejido, —recordó Frank—. ¿Tejido, como telas? La cara de Annabeth se volvió tan blanca como el papel de la impresora. Piper sospechaba que Annabeth sabía lo que le esperaba... o por lo menos que tenia una idea muy buena. Ella estaba tratando de mantener pulsada una ola de pánico y terror. —Nos encargaremos en cuando lleguemos a Roma, —sugirió Piper, poniendo un poco de su encanto vocal en su voz para calmar los nervios de su amiga—. Va a salir bien. Annabeth ya lo veras. —Si, —dijo Percy—. Aprendí hace mucho tiempo: nunca apostar en contra de Annabeth. Annabeth miro a ambos con gratitud. A juzgar por sus desayunos comidos a media, los otros todavía se sentía incómodos, pero Leo logro sacudirlos fuera de eso. Apretó un botón y una fuerte explosión de vapor exploto en la boca de Festus, haciendo saltar a todos. —Bueno, —dijo—. Pero todavía hay un montón de cosas que arreglar en este barco antes de llegar al Mediterráneo. Por favor, ¡repórtense con el Comandante Supremo Leo para su lista de quehaceres Supe divertida! Piper y Jason se hicieron cargo de la limpieza de la cubierta inferior, que había sido arrojada en el caos durante el ataque de un monstruo. La reorganización de la enfermería y el área de almacenamiento tomaron la mayor parte del día, pero Piper no le importaba. Por un lado, ella tenía que pasar tiempo con Jason. Por otra parte, las explosiones de anoche habían dado a Piper un saludable respeto por el fuego griego. No quería alguna ampolla perdida de esas cosas rodando por los pasillos en medio de la noche. A medida que se fueron arreglando las caballerizas, Piper pensó en la noche en que Annabeth y Percy habían pasado por aquí por casualidad. Piper deseo poder hablar con Jason durante toda la noche, solo recostándose en el piso estable y disfrutar de estar con el. ¿Por qué no llegar a romper las reglas? Pero Jason no era así. Estaba programado para ser un líder y un buen ejemplo. Romper las reglas no venia naturalmente a el. Sin duda Reyna admiraba eso de el. Piper también lo hizo... en su mayoría. La única vez que se había convencido de que era un rebelde fue de vuelta en la Escuela Wilderness, cuando se habían colado en el techo por la noche para ver una lluvia de meteoritos. Ahí es donde habían tenido su primer beso. Por desgracia, ese recuerdo era un truco de la niebla, una mentira mágica implantada en su cabeza por Hera. Piper y Jason estaban juntos ahora, en la vida real, pero su relación se había fundado en una ilusión. Si Piper trataba de hacer que el verdadero Jason saliera a hurtadillas por la noche, ¿el lo haría? Paso el heno en pilas. Jason se había fijado una puerta rota en uno de los establos. En la tapa del piso de cristal brillaba el océano por debajo con una extensión verde de luz y de sombra que parecía ir para siempre. Piper no dejaba de mirar una y otra vez, con miedo de ver la cara de un monstruo que mirara furtivamente adentro, o los caníbales de agua de las viejas historias de su abuelo, pero lo único que vio fue a una escuela de vez en cuando de arenques. Mientras observaba el trabajo de Jason, admiraba la facilidad con que lo hacia cada tarea, ya estaba arreglando una puerta o engrasando sillas. No era solo sus fuertes brazos y sus manos hábiles, aunque a Piper le gustaba que acaban bien, pero la forma en que actuó tan optimista y confiado. El hizo lo que tenia que hacer sin quejarse. Mantuvo su sentido del humor, a pesar del hecho de que el tipo tenia que estar muerto en sus pies después de no haber dormido la noche anterior. Piper no podía culpar a Reyna por estar enamorada de el. Cuando llegaba el trabajo y el deber, Jason era romano hasta la medula. Piper pensó en la fiesta de te de su madre en Charleston. Se pregunto que le había dicho a la diosa a Reyna hace un ano, y por que ha cambiado la forma de tratar de Reyna a Jason. Si Afrodita alentado o desalentado su gusto por Jason Piper no estaba segura, pero deseaba que su madre no hubiera aparecido en Charleston. Las madres regulares eran bastante vergonzosas. El Piadoso glamor de mama invitando a sus amigas a tomar el te y hablar de chicos la estaba mortificando. Afrodita había prestado tanta atención a Annabeth y Hazel, que había hecho sentir a Piper inquieta. Cuando su madre se interesaba en la vida amorosa de alguien, por lo general era una mala señal. Significaban problemas que se avecinaba. O como diría Afrodita, vueltas y revueltas. Pero también, Piper fue herida en secreto por no tener a su madre para si misma. Afrodita apenas la había mirado. Ella no había dicho ni una palabra acerca de Jason. No se había molestado en explicar su conversación con Reyna en absoluto. Era casi como si Afrodita ya encontrara a Piper interesante. Piper había llegado a su hombre. Ahora le tocaba a ella para que las cosas funcionen, y Afrodita se había trasladado a nuevos chismes tan fácilmente como podría tirar un viejo ejemplar de una revista sensacionalista. "Todas ustedes tienen unas excelentes historias," Afrodita había dicho. "Quiero decir, chicas.." Piper no había apreciado eso, pero parte de ella había pensado: Bueno. Yo no quiero ser una historia. Quiero una vida agradable estable con un novio estable agradable. Si ella supiera mas sobre como hacer relaciones de trabajo. Se suponía que tenia que ser una experta, siendo el consejero jefe de la cabaña de Afrodita. Otros campistas en el campamento mestizo vinieron a pedirle consejo todo el tiempo. Piper había tratado de hacer lo mejor posible, pero con su propio novio, ella no tenia ni idea. Ella estaba constantemente dudando de si misma, darle demasiada importancia a las expresiones de Jason, sus estados de ánimo, sus comentarios bruscos. .Por que tiene que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué no puede haber un final feliz para siempre después de montar hacia la puesta de sol? —Que estas pensando?, —pregunto Jason. Piper se dio cuenta de que había estado haciendo una mueca amarga. En el reflejo de las puertas de cristal de laurel, parecía como si se hubiera tragado una cucharadita de sal. —Nada, —dijo—. Quiero decir... un montón de cosas. Un poco de todo a la vez. Jason se rio. La cicatriz en su labio casi desaparecía cuando sonreía. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado, era increíble que pudiera estar en un buen estado de ánimo. —Esto va a funcionar, —prometió—. Tu misma lo dijiste. —Si, —estuvo de acuerdo Piper—. Excepto que yo solo dije eso para hacer sentir mejor a Annabeth. Jason se encogió de hombros—. Aun así, es cierto. Estamos casi en las tierras ancestrales. Hemos dejado atrás los romanos. —Y ahora están en camino hacia el Campamento Mestizo para atacar a nuestros amigos. Jason vacilo, como si fuera difícil para el para darle un giro positivo al respecto. - Quirón encontrara una manera de detenerlos. Los romanos podrían tardar semanas en encontrar realmente el campamento y planear su ataque. Además, Reyna hará lo que pueda para retrasar las cosas. Ella todavía esta de nuestro lado. Se que ella lo esta. —Tú confías en ella. —La voz de Piper sonaba hueca, incluso para si misma. —Mira, Pipes. Te lo dije, no tienes nada de que estar celosa. —Ella es hermosa. Ella es poderosa. Ella es tan... Romana. Jason dejo el martillo. La tomo de la mano, lo que le envió un escalofrió por su brazo. El Padre de Piper una vez la había llevado al Acuario del Pacifico y le había mostrado una anguila eléctrica. El le dijo que la anguila enviaba pulsos que conmocionaban y paralizaban a su presa. Cada vez que Jason la miraba y le tocaba la mano, Piper se sentía de esa manera. —Eres hermosa y poderosa, —dijo—. Y yo no quiero que seas romana. Yo quiero que seas Piper. Además, somos un equipo, tu y yo. Ella quería creerlo. Habían estado juntos, en realidad, desde hace meses. Sin embargo, ella no podía deshacerse de sus dudas, no más de lo que Jason podría librarse del tatuaje de SPQR quemado en su antebrazo. Sobre ellos, la campana del barco sonó para la cena. Jason sonrió—. Será mejor que subamos. No queremos que el entrenador Hedge nos ate campanas alrededor del cuello. Piper se estremeció. El entrenador Hedge había amenazado con hacerlo después del escándalo de Percy / Annabeth, para que supiera si alguien se escabullera en la noche. —Si, -dijo con pesar, mirando las puertas de cristal debajo de sus pies—. Creo que necesitamos cenar... y una noche de sueno reparador. A la mañana siguiente Piper se despertó con un cuerno de un barco diferente un sonido tan fuerte que literalmente le sacó de la cama. Se preguntó si Leo tiraba otra broma. Entonces el cuerno resonó de nuevo. Parecía que venía de varios cientos de metros de distancia, desde otro buque. Ella se apresuró a vestirse. En el momento en que subió a cubierta, los otros se habían reunido ya apresuradamente, todos vestidos excepto el entrenador Hedge, quien se había retirado la guardia nocturna. Frank con su camisa de los juegos de invierno de Vancouver. Percy vestía un pantalón de pijama y una coraza de bronce, que era una declaración de moda interesante. Pelo Hazel tenía volado todo a un lado, como si hubiera caminado a través de un ciclón, y Leo se había accidentalmente prendido fuego. Su camiseta estaba hecha jirones carbonizados. Sus brazos estaban humando. Alrededor de un centenar de metros a babor, un crucero enorme se deslizó. Los turistas les saludaron con la mano desde unas quince o dieciséis hileras de balcones. Algunos sonrieron y tomaron fotografías. Ninguno de ellos parecía sorprendido al ver un trirreme griego antiguo. Tal vez la niebla hizo que pareciera un barco de pesca, o tal vez los cruceros pensaban que el Argo II era una atracción turística. El crucero sopló su cuerno de nuevo, y el Argo II tuvo un ataque de temblor. El entrenador Hedge tapó sus oídos—. ¿Tiene que ser tan fuerte? —Están diciendo hola, —especuló Frank. —¿QUÉ? —Hedge gritó de nuevo. El barco pasó junto a ellos, en dirección hacia el mar. Los turistas siguieron saludando. Si les resultó extraño que el Argo II estaba poblado por niños medio dormidos en pijama y armadura y un hombre con patas de cabra, no lo demostraron. —¡Adiós! —dijo Leo, alzando la mano. —¿Puedo usar las ballestas?, —se preguntó Hedge. —No, —dijo Leo con una sonrisa forzada. Hazel se frotó los ojos y miró a través del agua reluciente verde—. ¿Dónde estamos?, oh... Wow. Piper siguió su mirada y se quedó sin aliento. Sin el crucero bloqueando su vista, vio una montaña que sobresalía del mar a menos de media milla hacia el norte. Piper había visto antes de impresionantes acantilados. Ella había tomado la autopista 1 en la costa de California. Incluso había caído el Gran Cañón con Jason y volado hacia arriba. Pero tampoco era tan increíble como este puño masivo de cegamiento de roca blanca en el cielo. Por un lado, los acantilados de piedra caliza casi completamente puros, cayendo en el mar a más de mil metros más abajo, tan cerca como Piper podía entender. Por otro lado, la montaña inclinada en gradas, cubierto de bosque verde, por lo que todo el asunto le recordó a Piper una esfinge colosal, agotada durante milenios, con una enorme cabeza blanca y el pecho, y un manto verde sobre su espalda. —El Peñón de Gibraltar, —dijo Annabeth en el temor—. En la punta de España. Y allí… —Ella señaló al sur, a un tramo más lejano de colinas rojas y ocres—. Eso debe ser África. Estamos en la boca del Mediterráneo. La mañana era cálida, pero Piper se estremeció. A pesar de la amplia extensión de mar en frente de ellos, se sentía como si estuviera de pie en una barrera infranqueable. Una vez en el Mediterráneo, el Mare Nostrum, estarían en las antiguas tierras. Si las leyendas eran ciertas, su búsqueda sería diez veces más peligrosa. —¿Y ahora qué?, —preguntó—. ¿Solo navegamos? —¿Por qué no?, —dijo Leo—. Es un gran canal de navegación. Barcos entran y salen todo el tiempo. No trirremes lleno de semidioses, Piper pensó. Annabeth miró al Peñón de Gibraltar. Piper reconoció la expresión de meditación en la cara de su amiga. Casi siempre significaba que ella anticipaba problemas. —En los viejos tiempos, —dijo Annabeth—, se llamó a esta zona los pilares de Hércules. El Peñón se suponía que era un pilar. La otra era una de las montañas africanas. Nadie está seguro de cuál. —Hércules, ¿eh? —frunció el ceño Percy—. Ese tipo era como el Starbucks de la antigua Grecia. Dondequiera que vayas, lo encontrabas. Un auge atronador sacudió al Argo II, aunque Piper no estaba segura de dónde venía esta vez. No vio a ningún otro buque, y los cielos estaban claros. Tenía la boca seca de repente—. Así que... estas columnas de Hércules. ¿Son peligrosas? Annabeth se quedó centrada en los acantilados blancos, como si esperara que la marca de Athena ardiera a la vida—. Para los griegos, los pilares marcaban el fin del mundo conocido. Los romanos dijeron que los pilares estaban inscritos con una advertencia en Latín. —"Non plus ultra", —dijo Percy. Annabeth miró atónita—. Si. No hay nada más allá. ¿Cómo lo supiste? Percy señaló—. Porque la estoy mirando. Justo delante de ellos, en medio de los estrechos, una isla apareció. Piper estaba segura de que la isla no había estado allí antes. Era una pequeña masa de tierra montañosa, cubierta de bosques y rodeada de playas de arena blanca. No era muy impresionante en comparación con Gibraltar, pero en frente de la isla, que sobresalía de las olas de un centenar de metros de costa, había dos columnas blancas griegas tan altas como el mástil del Argo. Entre las columnas, las palabras grandes de plata brillaban bajo el agua, tal vez una ilusión, o tal vez incrustadas en la arena: NON PLUS ULTRA. —¿Chicos, doy la vuelta?, —se preguntó Leo con nerviosismo—. ¿O...? Nadie respondió, quizá porque, como Piper, habían notado la figura de pie en la playa. A medida que el barco se acercó a las columnas, vieron a un hombre de cabello oscuro con túnicas moradas, con los brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente a su barco como si estuviera esperando. Piper no podía decir mucho más de él desde esa distancia, pero a juzgar por su postura, él no estaba feliz. Frank respiró hondo. ¿Podría ser ese…? —Hércules, —dijo Jason—. El semidiós más poderoso de todos los tiempos. El Argo II estaba sólo a unos pocos cientos de metros de las columnas ahora. —Necesito una respuesta, —dijo Leo con urgencia—. Puedo dar vuelta, o podemos despegar. Los estabilizadores están trabajando de nuevo. Pero necesito saber rápido… —Tenemos que seguir adelante, —dijo Annabeth—. Creo que él está guardando estos estrechos. Si es realmente Hércules, navegar o volar no serviría de nada. Querrá hablar con nosotros. Piper resistió la tentación de usar su encanto vocal. Quería gritarle a Leo: ¡Vuela! Sácanos de aquí! Desafortunadamente, ella tenía la sensación de que Annabeth tenía razón. Si querían pasar al Mediterráneo, no podían evitar esta reunión. —¿Estará Hércules de nuestro lado?, —preguntó ella esperanzada—. Quiero decir... él es uno de nosotros, ¿verdad? Jason gruñó—. Él era un hijo de Zeus, pero cuando murió, se convirtió en un dios. Nunca se puede estar seguro con los dioses. Piper recordó su reunión con Baco en Kansas, otro dios que solía ser un semidiós. No había sido exactamente útil. —Genial, —dijo Percy—. Siete de nosotros contra Hércules. —¡Y un sátiro! —Hedge añadido—. Podemos hacerlo. —Tengo una idea mejor, —dijo Annabeth—. Enviamos embajadores a tierra. Un grupo pequeño uno o dos como máximo. Traten de hablar con él. —Voy a ir, —dijo Jason—. Es un hijo de Zeus. Yo soy el hijo de Júpiter. Tal vez sea amistoso conmigo. —O tal vez él te odie, —sugirió Percy—. Los medio hermanos no siempre se llevan bien. Jason frunció el ceño—. Gracias, señor optimismo. —Vale la pena un tiro, —dijo Annabeth—. Por lo menos Jasón y Hércules tienen algo en común. Y necesitamos a nuestro mejor diplomático. Alguien que sea bueno con las palabras. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Piper. Trató de evitar gritar y saltar por la borda. Un mal presentimiento roía sus entrañas. Pero si Jason iba a tierra, ella quería estar con él. Tal vez este dios inmensamente poderoso llegaría a ser útil. Tenían que tener suerte de vez en cuando, ¿no? —Bien, —dijo—. Déjenme cambiarme de ropa. Una vez que Leo había anclado el Argo II entre los pilares, Jason llamó al viento para llevarlo a tierra con Piper. El hombre, en color morado les esperaba. Piper había oído un montón de historias de Hércules. Había visto varias películas cursis y dibujos animados. Antes de hoy, si hubiera pensado en él en absoluto, ella solo rodaría los ojos e imaginaría un tío estúpido peludo de unos treinta años, con un tórax en tonel y una barba hippie, con una piel de león sobre su cabeza y un gran club, como un hombre de las cavernas. Ella imaginó que olería mal, eructaba y se rascaba mucho, y hablaba en su mayoría con gruñidos. Ella no esperaba esto. Sus pies estaban desnudos, cubiertos de arena blanca. Sus ropas le hacían parecer un sacerdote, aunque Piper no podía recordar qué rango de sacerdote vestía púrpura. ¿Eran los cardenales? ¿Obispos? ¿Y el color púrpura significaba que era la versión romana de Hércules en lugar del griego? Su barba era elegantemente desaliñada, como el padre de Piper y sus amigos actores, con un look de -No me he afeitado en dos días y aun así luzco increíble-. Él estaba bien formado, pero no demasiado robusto. Su cabello era negro muy corto, al estilo romano. Tenía sorprendentes ojos azules como Jason, pero su piel era bronceada, como si se hubiera pasado toda su vida en una cama de bronceado. Lo más sorprendente: lucía de unos veinte años. Definitivamente no más. Era guapo de un modo abrupto, aunque no-del-todo un hombre de las cavernas. Él tenía de hecho un garrote, que yacía en la arena junto a él, pero era más como un bate de béisbol, un cilindro de gran tamaño pulido de cinco pies de largo, de madera de caoba con una empuñadura de cuero tachonado en bronce. El entrenador Hedge habría estado celoso. Jason Piper y aterrizaron en el borde de las olas. Se acercaron lentamente, con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento amenazante. Hércules los miró sin emoción particular, como si se tratara de algún tipo de ave marina que nunca había notado antes. —Hola, —dijo Piper. Eso siempre es un buen comienzo. —¿Qué hay?, —Dijo Hércules. Su voz era profunda, pero casual, muy moderna. Él podría haberlos saludado en el salón desde un casillero. —Uh, no mucho. —Hizo una mueca Piper—. Bueno, en realidad, mucho. Soy Piper. Este es Jason. Nosotros… —¿Dónde está tu piel de león? —interrumpió Jason. Piper quería darle un codazo, pero Hércules parecía más divertido que molesto. —Está a noventa grados aquí afuera, —dijo—. ¿Por qué ponerme mi piel de león? ¿Usas un abrigo de piel en la playa? —Supongo que eso tiene sentido. —Jason sonaba decepcionado—. Es sólo que las fotos siempre te mostraban con una piel de león. Hércules miró al cielo acusadoramente, como si quisiera tener palabras de su padre, Zeus—. No creas todo lo que escuches de mí. Ser famoso no es tan divertido como parece. —Dímelo a mí, —suspiró Piper. Hércules fijó sus ojos azules brillantes en ella—. ¿Eres famosa? —Mi papá... él sale en películas. Hércules gruñó—. No me hagas empezar con las películas. ¡Dioses del Olimpo!, en ellas nunca hacen nada bien. ¿Has visto una película sobre mí, donde me parezca a mí? Piper tuvo que admitir que tenía razón—. Me sorprende que seas tan joven. —¡Ja! Ser inmortal ayuda. Pero, sí, yo no estaba tan viejo cuando morí. No para los estándares modernos. Hice mucho durante mis años como un héroe... mucho, de verdad. -Sus ojos se derivaron en Jason-. Hijo de Zeus, ¿eh? —Júpiter, —dijo Jason. —No hay mucha diferencia, —se quejó Hércules—. Papá es molesto en cualquier forma. ¿Yo? Fui llamado Heracles. Luego llegaron los romanos y me nombraron Hércules. Yo realmente no cambié mucho, aunque últimamente sólo de pensarlo me da dolores de cabeza la división... El lado izquierdo de su rostro se crispó. Su túnica brillaba, momentáneamente cambiando a blanco, luego de vuelta a púrpura. —De todos modos, —Hércules dijo—, si eres el hijo de Júpiter, es posible que comprendas. Es mucha presión. Suficiente nunca es suficiente. Eventualmente puede romper a un tipo. Se volvió hacia Piper. Ella se sentía como si mil hormigas subieran por su espalda. Había una mezcla de tristeza y oscuridad en sus ojos que no parecía muy sensata, y, definitivamente, nada seguro. —En cuanto a ti, querida, —Hércules dijo— Ten cuidado. Los Hijos de Zeus podemos ser... bueno, no importa. Piper no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba. De repente, ella quería alejarse de este dios lo más lejos que sea posible, pero trató de mantener una expresión serena, cortés. —Entonces, Señor Hércules, —dijo-, estamos en una búsqueda. Nos gustaría su permiso para pasar en el Mediterráneo. Hércules se encogió de hombros—. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Después de que morí, papá me hizo el portero del Olimpo. Le dije: ¡Genial! ¡Al servicio de Palacio! ¡Fiesta todo el tiempo! Lo que no mencionó es que yo estaría vigilando las puertas en las tierras ancestrales, atrapado en esta isla durante el resto de la eternidad. Un montón de diversión. Señaló las columnas que se elevaban—. Columnas estúpidas. Algunas personas afirman que creé el Estrecho de Gibraltar por entero empujando montañas separadas. Algunas personas dicen que las montañas son los pilares. Un montón de estiércol de Augías. Los pilares son pilares. —Correcto, —dijo Piper—. Por supuesto. Así que... ¿podemos pasar? El dios se rascó su barba de moda. - Bueno, tengo que darles la advertencia general acerca de lo peligrosas que son las antiguas tierras. No cualquier semidiós puede sobrevivir el Mare Nostrum. Debido a eso, tengo que darte una misión para completar. Demuestra lo que vales, blah, blah, blah. Honestamente, yo no hago gran cosa de eso. Por lo general, le doy a semidioses algo tan simple como un viaje de compras, cantar una canción divertida, ese tipo de cosas. Después de todos esos trabajos que tenía que completar para mi primo Euristeo, bueno... yo no quiero ser ese tipo, ¿sabes? —Se lo agradezco, —dijo Jason. —Hey, no hay problema. Hércules sonaba relajado y relajado, pero todavía ponía a Piper nerviosa. Ese destello en sus ojos oscuros le recordaba a carbón empapado en queroseno, listo para subir a cualquier momento. —Así que de todos modos, —Hércules dijo— ¿cuál es su misión? —Gigantes, —dijo Jason—. Vamos a Grecia para que dejen de despertar a Gea. —Gigantes, —murmuró Hércules—. Odio a esos tipos. Antes, cuando yo era un héroe semidiós... ah, pero no importa. Así que Dios te puso en esto ¿Papá…? ¿Atenea? ¿Tal vez Afrodita? —Él levantó una ceja a Piper—. Tan bonita como tú, supongo que esa es tu madre. Piper debería haber estado pensando más rápido, pero Hércules le había perturbado. Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que la conversación se había convertido en un campo de minas. —Hera nos ha enviado, —dijo Jason—. Ella nos ha unido a… —Hera. De repente la expresión Hércules era como los acantilados de Gibraltar, una lámina sólida e implacable de piedra. —La odiamos también, —dijo Piper rápidamente. Dioses, ¿por qué se le había ocurrido a ella? Hera había sido enemigo mortal de Hércules-. No queríamos ayudarla. Ella no nos ha dado muchas opciones, pero… —Pero aquí estás, —dijo Hércules, toda la amabilidad se había ido—. Lo siento, ustedes dos. No me importa cuán digna es de su búsqueda. No haré nada que Hera quiera. Nunca. Jason miró perplejo—. Pero pensé que hiciste las paces con ella cuando te convertiste en un dios. —Como he dicho, —Hércules se quejó— No te creas todo lo que escuchas. Si deseas pasar al Mediterráneo, me temo que tengo que darte una búsqueda extra- dura. —Pero somos como hermanos, —protestó Jason—. Hera se ha metido con mi vida, también. Entiendo… —Ustedes no entienden nada, —dijo Hércules con frialdad—. Mi primera familia: muerta. Mi vida desperdiciada en misiones ridículas. Mi segunda esposa muerta, después de haber sido engañado para envenenarme y me dejó a una muerte dolorosa. ¿Y mi indemnización? Tengo que llegar a ser un dios menor. Inmortal, por lo que nunca podré olvidar mi dolor. Atrapado aquí como un portero, un portero, un... un mayordomo para los olímpicos. No, ustedes no entienden. El único dios que me entiende aunque sea un poco es Dioniso. Y por lo menos él inventó algo útil. No tengo nada que mostrar excepto malas adaptaciones cinematográficas de mi vida. Piper encendió su encanto vocal—. Eso es horriblemente triste, Señor Hércules. Pero, por favor pónganosla fácil. Nosotros no somos gente mala. Pensó que había tenido éxito. Hércules vaciló. Luego, apretó su mandíbula, y él negó con la cabeza—. En el lado opuesto de la isla, a través de las colinas, se encuentra un río. En medio de ese río vive el viejo dios Aqueloo. Hércules esperó, como si esta información debe enviarlos corriendo en terror. —¿Y...?, —se preguntó Jason. —Y, —dijo Hércules—, Quiero que le rompan su otro cuerno me lo traigan. —Tiene cuernos, —dijo Jason—. Espera... ¿su otro cuerno? ¿Qué…? —Figúralo, -espetó el dios-. Aquí, esto debería ayudar. Dijo -ayudar como si significara dañar- De debajo de su túnica, Hércules tomó un pequeño libro y se lo lanzó a Piper. Apenas lo atrapó. La cubierta brillante del libro mostró un montaje fotográfico de los templos griegos y los monstruos sonrientes. El Minotauro estaba con el pulgar hacia arriba. El título decía: La Guía de Hércules para el Mare Nostrum. —Tráeme ese cuerno a la puesta del sol, —dijo Hércules—. Sólo ustedes dos. No se pongan en contacto con sus amigos. Su nave se mantendrá donde está. Si tienen éxito, pueden pasar en el Mediterráneo. —¿Y si no lo hacemos?, —preguntó Piper, bastante segura de que no quería la respuesta. —Bueno, Aqueloo los matará, obviamente, —dijo Hércules—. Y voy a romper su nave por la mitad con mis propias manos y enviaré a sus amigos a una muerte prematura. Jason movió los pies—. ¿No podríamos cantar una canción divertida? —Si fuera ustedes me iría, —dijo Hércules con frialdad—. A la caída de sol. O sus amigos están muertos. La Guía de Hércules del Mare Nostrum no ayudó mucho con las serpientes y mosquitos. —Si se trata de una isla mágica, —Piper se quejó—, ¿por qué no podía ser una isla mágica agradable? Ellos llegaron a una colina y llegaron a un valle muy boscoso, con cuidado de evitar las serpientes rayadas de negro y rojo tomando el sol en las rocas. Los mosquitos se abalanzaban sobre aguas estancadas en las zonas más bajas. Los árboles eran en su mayoría olivos, cipreses enanos y pinos. El chirrido de las cigarras y el calor opresivo recordó a Piper de la rez en Oklahoma durante el verano. Hasta ahora no habían encontrado ningún río. —Podríamos volar, —sugirió Jason otra vez. —Podríamos perder algo, —dijo Piper—. Además, no estoy segura de querer visitar a un dios hostil. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Etch?, ¿Sketch? " —Aqueloo. —Jason estaba tratando de leer la guía, mientras caminaban, así que siguió corriendo hacia los árboles y tropezando con las rocas-. Aquí dice que es un potamo. —¿Es un hipopótamo? —No. Potamo. Un dios río. De acuerdo con esto, él es el espíritu de un río en Grecia. —Ya no estamos en Grecia, vamos a suponer que se ha mudado, —dijo Piper—. No es un buen augurio usar ese libro. ¿Algo más? —Dice Hércules que luchó con él un tiempo, —dijo Jason. —Hércules luchó contra el noventa y nueve por ciento de todo en la antigua Grecia. —Si. Vamos a ver. Columnas de Hércules... —Jason pasó una página—. Aquí dice que en esta isla no hay hoteles, no hay restaurantes, no hay transporte. Atracción: Hércules y dos pilares. Huh, esto es interesante. Se supone que el signo de dólar, ya sabes, la S con las dos líneas a través de ella, venía del escudo de armas español, que mostraban los pilares de Hércules con una pancarta que se encrespa entre ellos. Genial, pensó Piper. Jason finalmente se lleva bien con Annabeth, y sus tendencias cerebráticas empiezan a brotar en él. —¿Algo útil?, —preguntó. —Espera. Aquí hay una pequeña referencia a Aqueloo: Este dios del río luchó contra Hércules por la mano de la bella Deyanira. Durante la lucha, Hércules rompió uno de los cuernos del dios del río, que se convirtió en el primer cuerno de la abundancia. —¿El cuerno de qué? —Es la decoración de Acción de Gracias, —dijo Jason—. ¿El cuerno con todos los accesorios derramándose? Tenemos algunos en el comedor del Campamento Júpiter. No sabía que el original era en realidad un tipo de cuerno. —Y se supone que debemos llevar a su otro cuerno, —dijo Piper—. Supongo que no será tan fácil. ¿Quién fue Deyanira? —Hércules se casó con ella, —dijo Jason—. Creo que... no dice aquí. Pero creo que algo malo le pasó a ella. Piper recordó lo que Hércules había dicho: su primera familia muerta, su segunda esposa muerta después de haber sido engañados para envenenarlos. A ella le estaba gustando este desafío cada vez menos. Caminaron a través de un canto entre dos colinas, tratando de mantenerse a la sombra, pero Piper ya estaba empapada de sudor. Los mosquitos dejaron ronchas en sus tobillos, brazos, y cuello, por lo que probablemente se veía como una víctima de la viruela. Por fin había conseguido un poco de tiempo a solas con Jason, y esto fue lo que pasó. Estaba irritada con Jason por haber mencionado a Hera, pero ella sabía que no debía culparlo. Tal vez sólo estaba irritada con todo en general. Desde el campamento de Júpiter, que había estado llevando una gran cantidad de preocupación y resentimiento. Se preguntó qué había querido decirle Hércules sobre los hijos de Zeus. ¿No se podía confiar? ¿Ellos estaban bajo mucha presión? Piper intentó imaginar a Jason convertido en un dios cuando muera, de pie en una playa custodiando las puertas a un océano mucho después de que Piper y todos los demás que él conoció en su vida mortal estuvieran muertos. Se preguntó si Hércules había sido tan positivo como Jason, más optimista, seguro, rápido para acomodarse. Era difícil de imaginar. A medida que caminaban hacia el valle siguiente, Piper se preguntó lo que estaba sucediendo en el Argo II. Tuvo la tentación de enviar un mensaje Iris, pero Hércules les había advertido que no se comuniquen con sus amigos. Esperaba que Annabeth pudiera adivinar lo que estaba pasando y no trate de enviar otro grupo a tierra. Piper no estaba segura de lo que Hércules haría si él se molestaba aún más. Se imaginó al entrenador Hedge impaciente y apuntando con una ballesta a el hombre de morado, o eidolones poseyendo la tripulación y obligándolos a cometer un suicidio con Hércules. Piper se estremeció. No sabía qué hora era, pero el sol ya empezaba a hundirse. ¿Cómo había pasado el día con tanta rapidez? Ella habría acogido con satisfacción la puesta del sol para las temperaturas más frías, excepto que era también su fecha límite. Una brisa fresca de noche no significaría mucho si estuvieran muertos. Además, mañana es 1 de julio, de las calendas de julio. Si su información es correcta, sería el último día de la vida de Nico di Angelo, y el día en que Roma sería destruida. —Alto, —dijo Jason. Piper no estaba segura de lo que estaba mal. Entonces se dio cuenta de que podía oír el agua corriendo por delante. Se arrastraron por entre los árboles y se encontraron en la orilla de un río. Tenía tal vez cuarenta pies de ancho, pero sólo unos pocos centímetros de profundidad, una lámina de plata de las carreras de agua sobre un lecho de piedras lisas. Unos metros más abajo, los rápidos se hundían en un agujero de natación azul oscuro. Algo sobre el río le molestaba. Las cigarras en los árboles habían quedado en silencio. No había pájaros cantando. Era como si el agua estaba dando una conferencia y sólo permitiría su propia voz. Pero cuanto más Piper escuchaba, más atractivo el río parecía. Ella quería tomar una copa. Tal vez debería quitarse los zapatos. A sus pies les vendría bien un baño. Y ese agujero nadando... sería tan agradable para saltar con Jason y relajarse a la sombra de los árboles, flotando en el agua fresca y agradable. Tan romántico. Piper se sacudió. Estos pensamientos no eran de ella. Algo andaba mal. Se sentía casi como si el río usara encanto vocal. Jason se sentó en una piedra y empezó a quitarse los zapatos. Él sonrió al agujero de la piscina como si no pudiera esperar para entrar. —¡Ya basta!, —gritó Piper a el río. Jason miró sorprendido—. ¿Basta con qué? —No tú, —dijo Piper—. Él. Se sentía tan tonta apuntando al agua, pero estaba segura de que estaba generando algún tipo de magia, balanceando sus sentimientos. Justo cuando pensaba que había perdido y Jason se lo diría así, el río habló: — Perdóname. El canto es uno de los pocos placeres que me quedan. Una figura emergió del agujero de la piscina como si fuera subiendo en un ascensor. Los hombros de Piper se tensaron. Era la criatura que había visto en la hoja del cuchillo, el toro con rostro humano. Su piel era tan azul como el agua. Sus pezuñas levitaban sobre la superficie del río. En la parte superior de su cuello bovino estaba la cabeza de un hombre con el pelo corto y rizado negro, una barba hecha en rizos estilo griego antiguo, ojos profundos y tristes detrás de unas gafas bifocales, y una boca que parecía tener una mueca permanente. Brotando desde el lado izquierdo de su cabeza estaba un solo cuerno de toro curvo negro y blanco como guerreros convirtiéndose en copas. El desequilibrio hizo que su cabeza se inclinara hacia la izquierda, de modo que parecía que estaba tratando de sacar agua de su oreja. —Hola, —dijo con tristeza—. Vienen a matarme, supongo. Jason se puso los zapatos de nuevo y se levantó despacio. - Um, pues… —¡No! —Intervino Piper—. Lo siento. Esto es vergonzoso. No quiero molestarte, pero Hércules nos ha enviado. —Hércules —suspiró el hombre-toro. Sus pezuñas patearon el agua como si estuviera listo para cargar—. Para mí, siempre será Heracles. Ese es su nombre griego, ya sabes: la gloria de Hera. —Curioso nombre, —dijo Jason—. Considerando que la odia. —De hecho, —dijo el hombre-toro. Tal vez por eso no protestó cuando los romanos lo rebautizaron Hércules. Por supuesto, ese es el nombre con el que la mayoría de la gente lo conoce por... su marca. Hércules es nada si no es consciente de su imagen. El hombre-toro hablaba con amargura pero la familiaridad, como si Hércules era un viejo amigo que había perdido su camino. —¿Eres Aqueloo?, —se preguntó Piper. El hombre-toro dobló las patas delanteras y bajó la cabeza en un arco, lo que Piper encontró dulce y un poco triste. - A su servicio. Extraordinario dios de río. Una vez el espíritu del río más caudaloso de Grecia. Ahora condenado a vivir aquí, en el lado opuesto de la isla de mi viejo enemigo. ¡Oh, los dioses son crueles! Pero no sé si nos ponen tan cerca juntos para castigarme o a Hércules, nunca he estado seguro. Piper no estaba segura de lo que quería decir, pero el ruido de fondo del río estaba invadiendo su mente otra vez, le recordó el calor y sed que sentía, que agradable sería nadar en él. Ella trató de concentrarse. —Soy Piper, —dijo—. Este es Jason. No queremos pelear. Es sólo que Heracles- Hércules o como sea, se enfadó con nosotros y nos envió aquí. Explicó sobre su búsqueda por las antiguas tierras para detener a los gigantes de despertar a Gea. Ella describió cómo su equipo, los griegos y los romanos se habían juntado, y cómo Hércules había lanzado un berrinche cuando se enteró de Hera estaba detrás de todo. Aqueloo mantuvo inclinada su cabeza hacia la izquierda, por lo que Piper no estaba segura de si estaba dormido o le hacía frente a la falta de un cuerno. Cuando terminó, Aqueloo la miró como si estuviera desarrollando una erupción en la piel lamentable. - Ah, mi querida... las leyendas son ciertas, ya sabes. Los espíritus, los caníbales de agua. Piper tuvo que luchar de nuevo para evitar gemir. Ella no le había dicho nada de eso a Aqueloo.— ¿Co… cómo…? —Los dioses de río sabemos muchas cosas, —dijo—. Te centras en la historia equivocada. Si hubieras llegado a Roma, la historia de la inundación habría servido mejor. —¿Piper?, —se preguntó Jason—. ¿De qué está hablando? Sus pensamientos se vieron repentinamente revueltos como el cristal de caleidoscopio. La historia de la inundación... Si hubieras llegado a Roma. —Yo no estoy segura, —dijo, aunque la mención de una historia de la inundación hizo sonar una campana distante—. Aqueloo, no entiendo… —No, no, —simpatizaba el dios del río—. Pobrecita. Otra chica pegada a un hijo de Zeus. —Espera un minuto, —dijo Jason—. Es Júpiter, en realidad. ¿Y por qué pobrecita? Aqueloo lo ignoró. - Mi niña, ¿sabes la causa de mi lucha con Hércules? —Fue por una mujer, —recordó Piper—. ¿Deyanira? —Sí. —Aqueloo exhaló un suspiro—. ¿Y sabes lo que le pasó a ella? —Uh... Piper miró a Jason. Sacó su guía y comenzó a hojear las páginas—. En realidad no… Aqueloo resopló indignado—. ¿Qué es eso? Jason parpadeó—. Sólo... La Guía de Hércules en Mare Nostrum. Él nos dio la guía entonces… —Eso no es un libro, —insistió Aqueloo—. Él te dio eso para meterse debajo de mi piel, ¿no? Él sabe que yo odio esas cosas. —¿Odias libros...?, —preguntó Piper. —¡Bah! —La cara de Aqueloo se enrojeció, convirtiendo su piel en púrpura berenjena—. Eso no es un libro. Él pateó el agua. Un pergamino se disparó desde el río como un cohete en miniatura y aterrizó delante de él. Él lo abrió con sus pezuñas. El viejo pergamino amarillo desplegado, contenía escritura descolorida en Latín y elaborados cuadros dibujados a mano. —¡Este es un libro!, —dijo Aqueloo—. ¡Oh, el olor de la piel de oveja! El ambiente elegante del pergamino desenrollado bajo mis cascos. Ustedes simplemente no puede duplicar en algo como eso. Él asintió con la cabeza con indignación en la guía en la mano de Jason. - Ustedes los jóvenes de hoy y sus gadgets novedosos. Páginas enlazadas. Pequeños cuadrados compactos de texto se abren con cascos. Es un libro encuadernado, un b-book, si es necesario. Pero no es un libro tradicional. ¡Nunca van a sustituir a la vieja usanza del rollo! —Um, voy a guardar esto ahora—. Jason puso la guía en su bolsillo trasero la forma en que parecía una funda de un arma peligrosa. Aqueloo pareció calmarse un poco, lo cual fue un alivio para Piper. Ella no necesitaba huir para no ser atropellado por un toro de un solo cuerno con una obsesión por los pergaminos. —Ahora, —dijo Aqueloo, tocando una imagen en su pergamino—. Esta es Deyanira. Piper se arrodilló para mirar. El retrato pintado a mano era pequeña, pero se dio cuenta que la mujer había sido muy hermosa, con el pelo largo y oscuro, ojos oscuros y una sonrisa juguetona que probablemente volvía a los chicos locos. —Princesa de Calidón, —dijo el dios río con tristeza—. Ella era mi prometida, hasta que Hércules intervino. Él insistió en combatir. —¿Y él rompió tu cuerno? —Jason adivinó. —Sí, —dijo el Aqueloo—. Yo nunca podré perdonarlo por eso. Es terriblemente incómodo, con un solo cuerno. Pero la situación fue peor para la pobre Deyanira. Ella podría haber tenido una vida larga, feliz casada conmigo. —Un hombre con cabeza de toro, —dijo Piper—, que vive en un río. —Exactamente, —coincidió Aqueloo—. Parece imposible que ella se negara, ¿eh? En cambio, ella se fue con Hércules. Eligió el héroe guapo, llamativo sobre el marido bueno y fiel que la habría tratado bien. ¿Qué pasó después? Bueno, ella debería haberlo sabido. Hércules estaba demasiado envuelto en sus propios problemas para ser un buen marido. Él ya había asesinado a una mujer, ya sabes. Hera lo maldijo, por lo que montó en cólera y mató a toda su familia. Horrible negocio. Es por eso que tenía que hacer los doce trabajos como penitencia. Piper se sentía horrorizado—. Espera... ¿Hera lo volvió loco, y Hércules tenía que hacer penitencia? Aqueloo se encogió de hombros—. Nunca Los olímpicos parecen pagar por sus crímenes. Y Hera siempre ha odiado a los hijos de Zeus o Júpiter... —Él miró con desconfianza a Jason—. De todos modos, mi pobre Deyanira tuvio un final trágico. Ella se puso celosa de muchas aventuras de Hércules. Él deambulaba por todo el mundo, ya ves, al igual que su padre Zeus, coqueteando con todas las mujeres que conocía. Finalmente Deyanira estaba tan desesperada que escuchó un mal consejo. Un centauro astuto llamado Neso le dijo que si quería ser fiel a Hércules para siempre, debe poner un poco de sangre centauro en el interior de la camisa favorita de Hércules. Desafortunadamente Neso estaba mintiendo porque quería vengarse de Hércules. Deyanira siguió sus instrucciones, pero en vez de hacer de Hércules un fiel esposo… —La sangre de centauro es como el ácido, —dijo Jason. —Si, —dijo Aqueloo—. Hércules tuvo una muerte dolorosa. Cuando Deyanira dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ella... - El dios del río trazó una línea en su cuello. —Eso es horrible, —dijo Piper. —¿Y el moral, querida?, —Dijo Aqueloo—. Cuidado con los hijos de Zeus. Piper no podía mirar a su novio. Ella no estaba segura de que podría enmascarar la inquietud en sus ojos. Jason nunca sería como Hércules. Pero la historia jugaba con todos sus miedos. Hera había manipulado su relación, tal como la había manipulado con Hércules. Piper quería creer que Jason nunca podría entrar en un frenesí asesino como Hércules lo hizo. Por otra parte, sólo cuatro días antes había sido controlado por un eidolon y casi mató a Percy Jackson. —Hércules es un dios ahora, —dijo Aqueloo—. Se casó con Hebe, la diosa de la juventud, pero aún no se encuentra normalmente en casa. Él habita en esta isla, guardando esos pilares tontos. Él dice que Zeus le obliga a hacer esto, pero creo que él prefiere estar aquí que en el monte Olimpo, cuidando su amargura y el dolor de su vida mortal. Mi presencia le recuerda sus fracasos, especialmente la mujer que finalmente lo mató. Y su presencia me recuerda a la pobre Deyanira, que podría haber sido mi esposa. El hombre-toro golpeó el pergamino, que se enrolló y se hundió en el agua. —Hércules quiere mi otro cuerno para humillarme, —dijo Aqueloo—. Tal vez le haría sentirse mejor acerca de sí mismo, sabiendo que yo soy miserable también. Además, el cuerno se convertiría en un cuerno de la abundancia. Buena comida y bebida se derivarían de él, al igual que mi poder hace que el río fluya. No hay duda de Hércules mantendría el cuerno de la abundancia para sí mismo. Sería una tragedia y un desperdicio. Piper sospechaba que el ruido del río y el sonido de la voz somnolienta de Aqueloo todavía estaban afectando sus pensamientos, pero no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo con el dios río. Estaba empezando a odiar a Hércules. Este pobre hombre-toro parecía tan triste y solitario. Jason agitó—. Lo siento, Aqueloo. Honestamente, has llegado a un acuerdo vago. Pero tal vez... bueno, sin el otro cuerno, podrías no estar tan desequilibrado. Puede ser que te sientas mejor. —Jason, —protestó Piper. Jason levantó las manos—. Es sólo una idea. Además, yo no veo que tenemos muchas opciones. Si Hércules no recibe ese cuerno, nos matará y a nuestros amigos. —Tiene razón, —dijo Aqueloo—. No tienes elección. Es por eso que espero que me perdonen. Piper frunció el ceño. El dios del río sonaba tan afligid, que quiso acariciarle la cabeza—. ¿Perdonarte por qué? —No tengo otra opción tampoco, —dijo Aqueloo—. Tengo que detenerlos. El río estalló, y un muro de agua se estrelló sobre Piper. La corriente la agarró como un puño y tiró de ella hacia las profundidades. La lucha era inútil. Apretó la boca cerrada, obligándose a no inhalar, pero ella apenas podía dejar de entrar en pánico. No podía ver nada más que un torrente de burbujas. Sólo podía oír su propia paliza y el rugido sordo de los rápidos. Acababa de decidir como iba a morir: ahogada en una piscina natural en una isla que no existía. Entonces, tan repentinamente como había sido tirada abajo, ella fue empujada a la superficie. Ella se encontraba en el centro de un remolino, podía respirar, pero era incapaz de liberarse. A unos metros de distancia, Jason salió a la superficie y se quedó sin aliento, con la espada en una mano. Se volvió loco, pero no había nada que atacar. A unos seis metros a la derecha de Piper, Aqueloo se levantó del agua—. Lo siento mucho por esto, dijo. Jason se abalanzó hacia él, llamando a los vientos para sacarlo del río, pero Aqueloo era más rápido y más potente. Un rizo de agua se estrelló contra Jason y le envió una vez más hacia abajo. —¡Basta! —gritó Piper. Usar su encanto vocal no era fácil cuando ella se hundía en un remolino, pero llamó la atención de Aqueloo. —Me temo que no puedo parar, —dijo el dios-río—. No puedo permitir que Hércules tenga mi otro cuerno. Sería mortificante. —¡No hay otro camino!, —dijo Piper—. ¡No hace falta que nos mates! Jason se abrió camino hacia la superficie. Una nube de tormenta en miniatura se formó sobre su cabeza. Un trueno retumbó. —Nada de eso, hijo de Júpiter, —reprendió Aqueloo—. Si llamas un relámpago, vas a electrocutar a tu novia. El agua sacó Jason bajo otra vez. —¡Déjalo ir! —Piper cargó en su voz toda la persuasión que pudo reunir—. ¡Prometo que no dejaré a Hércules obtener el cuerno! Aqueloo vaciló. El galopeó hacia ella, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la izquierda. – Creo que lo harás. —¡Sí!, —Prometió Piper—. Hércules es despreciable. Pero, por favor, primero deja ir a mi amigo. El agua se movió con Jason adentro. Piper quería gritar. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar la respiración? Aqueloo la miró a través de sus bifocales. Su expresión se suavizó—. Ya veo. Tú serás mi Deyanira. Serás mi novia para compensar mi pérdida. —¿Qué? -Piper no estaba seguro de si lo había oído bien. El remolino estaba literalmente haciendo su vuelta principal-. Uh, la verdad es que estaba pensando… —Oh, lo entiendo, —dijo el Aqueloo—. Tú eres demasiado modesta para sugerir eso delante de tu novio. Tienes razón, por supuesto. Yo te trataría mucho mejor de lo que un hijo de Zeus lo haría. Yo podría hacer las cosas bien después de todos estos siglos. No pude salvar a Deyanira, pero puedo salvarte. ¿Han pasado treinta segundos? ¿Un minuto? Jason no podía aguantar mucho más. —Debes dejar a tus amigos morir, —continuó Aqueloo—. Hércules se enojará, pero puedo protegerte de él. Podríamos ser muy felices juntos. Empecemos por dejar que se ahogue tu compañero Jason, ¿eh? Piper apenas podía mantenerse unida, pero tenía que concentrarse. Ella oculta su miedo y su ira. Era una hija de Afrodita. Ella tenía que utilizar las herramientas que se le dieron. Ella sonrió tan dulcemente como pudo y levantó los brazos—. Levántame por favor El rostro de Aqueloo se iluminó. Tomó las manos de Piper y la sacó del remolino. Nunca había montado un toro antes, pero se había practicado montar a caballo Pegaso en el Campamento Mestizo, y se acordó de lo que debía hacer. Ella utilizó su impulso, balanceando una pierna sobre el lomo del Aqueloo. Entonces ella cerró sus tobillos al cuello, pasó un brazo alrededor de su garganta, y sacó su daga con la otra. Apretó la hoja bajo la barbilla del dios río. —Vamos de a Jason. —Ella puso toda su fuerza en la orden—. ¡Ahora! Piper se dio cuenta de que había muchas fallas en su plan. El dios del río podría simplemente disolverse en el agua. O podría tirar de ella bajo y esperar a que ella se ahogara. Pero al parecer su encanto vocal funcionó. O tal vez Aqueloo estaba demasiado sorprendido para pensar con claridad. Probablemente él no estaba acostumbrado a las chicas guapas que amenazaban con cortar su garganta. Jason salió disparado del agua como una bala de cañón humana. Se abrió paso entre las ramas de un olivo y se desplomó sobre la hierba. Eso no podría haberse sentido bien, pero él se puso en pie, jadeando y tosiendo. Levantó la espada, y las nubes oscuras se espesaban sobre el río. Piper le lanzó una mirada de advertencia: Todavía no. Ella todavía tenía que salir de este río sin ahogarse o conseguir electrocutarse. Aqueloo arqueó la espalda como si contemplara un truco. Piper apretó el cuchillo con más fuerza contra su garganta. —Sé un buen toro, —advirtió. —Lo prometiste, —Aqueloo dijo con los dientes apretados—. Prometiste que Hércules no conseguiría mi cuerno. —Y no lo hará, —dijo Piper—. "Pero lo haré." Ella levantó su cuchillo y cortó de cuerno del dios. El bronce celestial cortó a través de la base como si fuera arcilla húmeda. Aqueloo rugió de rabia. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Piper se puso de pie sobre su espalda. Con el cuerno en una mano y la daga en la otra, ella saltó de a orilla. —¡Jason!, —gritó ella. Gracias a los dioses, lo comprendió. Una ráfaga de viento la atrapó y la llevó. Piper cayó al suelo rodando como los pelos de la nuca se le levantaron. Un olor metálico llenó el aire. Se volvió hacia el río a tiempo para ser cegada. BOOM! Un rayo agitó el agua en un caldero hirviendo, cociendo al vapor y silbando con la electricidad. Piper parpadeó, las manchas amarillas en los ojos del dios Aqueloo, gimió y se disolvió debajo de la superficie. Su expresión de horror parecía estar preguntando: ¿Cómo has podido? —¡Jason, corre! Ella estaba todavía mareada y muerta de miedo, pero ella y Jason se adentraron en el bosque. Mientras subían la colina, ponía el cuerno del toro contra su pecho, Piper se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, aunque no estaba segura de si era por miedo o alivio, o vergüenza por lo que había hecho al antiguo dios del río. Ellos no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a la cima de la colina. Piper se sentía tonta, pero ella seguía rompiendo y llorando mientras le decía a Jason lo que había ocurrido mientras él estaba luchando bajo el agua. —Piper, que tenías otra opción. —Le puso la mano en el hombro—. Me salvaste la vida. Se secó los ojos y trató de controlarse. El sol se acercaba al horizonte. Tenían que volver con Hércules rápidamente, o sus amigos morirían. —Aqueloo te forzó, —añadió Jason—. Además, dudo que el rayo lo matara. Él es un dios antiguo. Habría que destruir su río para acabar con él. Y se puede vivir sin un cuerno. Si tuviera que mentir acerca de no darle a Hércules y bien… —Yo no estaba mintiendo. Jason la miró fijamente—. Pipes... no tenemos otra opción. Hércules va a matar… —Hércules no se merece este cuerno. Piper no estaba seguro de dónde esa rabia venía, pero nunca se había sentido más segura de nada en su vida. Hércules era un imbécil amargado y egoísta. Él había hecho daño a mucha gente, y él quería seguir haciéndoles daño. Tal vez había tenido algunas malas roturas. Tal vez los dioses le habían pateado. Pero eso no es excusa. Un héroe no podía controlar a los dioses, pero debería ser capaz de controlarse. Jason nunca sería así. Él nunca culparía a otros por sus problemas o haría que un rencor fuese más importante que hacer lo correcto. Piper no iba a repetir la historia de Deyanira. Ella no iba a estar de acuerdo con lo que Hércules quería sólo porque era guapo, fuerte y aterrador. No podía salirse con la suya esta vez, no después de amenazar su vida y su envío a Aqueloo haciéndolo miserable a causa de su oído a Hera. Hércules no se merecía un cuerno de la abundancia. Piper lo iba a poner en su lugar. —Tengo un plan, —dijo. Ella le dijo a Jason que hacer. Ella no se dio cuenta que estaba usando su encanto vocal hasta que sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. —Lo que tú digas, —prometió. Entonces parpadeó un par de veces-. Vamos a morir, pero estoy dentro. Hércules estaba esperando justo donde se había quedado. Tenía la mirada fija en el Argo II, atracado entre los pilares con la puesta de sol detrás de él. El barco se veía bien, pero el plan de Piper había comenzado a parecerle loco a ella. Demasiado tarde para recapacitar. Ya había enviado un mensaje Iris a Leo. Jason estaba preparado. Y, viendo a Hércules de nuevo, se sentía más segura que nunca de que ella no podía darle lo que quería. Hércules no se alegró exactamente cuando vio a Piper llevar el cuerno del toro, pero las líneas de su ceño disminuyeron. —Bien, —-dijo—. De acuerdo. En ese caso, ustedes son libres de irse. Piper miró a Jason—. Ya lo has oído. Él nos dio permiso. —Se volvió hacia el dios- . ¿Eso significa que nuestro barco será capaz de pasar en el Mediterráneo? —Sí, sí. —Hércules sonó sus dedos—. Ahora, el cuerno. —No, dijo Piper. El dios frunció el ceño—. ¿Perdón" Ella levantó la cornucopia. Desde que lo había cortado de la cabeza de Aqueloo, el cuerno se había vaciado, llegando a ser suave y oscuro en el interior. No parecía mágico, pero Piper contaba con su poder. —Aqueloo tenía razón, —dijo—. Tú eres su maldición tanto como él es la tuya. Tú eres una excusa penosa para un héroe. Hércules se quedó mirándola como si estuviera hablando en japonés. - Te das cuenta de que podría matarte con un movimiento de mi dedo, -dijo-. Yo podría tirar mi bate en su barco y cortar en línea recta a través de su casco. Yo podría… —Te podrías callar, —dijo Jason. Sacó su espada—. "Tal vez Zeus es diferente de Júpiter. Debido a que yo no toleraría ningún hermano que actúe como tú. Las venas en el cuello de Hércules se volvieron tan púrpura como su túnica. - No sería la primera vez que mate a un semidiós. —Jason es mejor que tú, —dijo Piper—. Pero no te preocupes. No vamos a pelear contigo. Vamos a salir de esta isla con el cuerno. No te lo mereces como premio. Yo lo voy a guardar, para acordarme de cómo no debe ser un semidiós, y para recordarme al pobre Aqueloo y Deyanira. Los orificios de la nariz del dios ardían. - ¡No menciones ese nombre! No puede pensar en serio que me preocupa tu novio insignificante. Nadie es más fuerte que yo. —Yo no dije más fuerte, —corrigió Piper—. Dije mejor. Piper apuntó la boca del cuerno a Hércules. Dejó de lado el resentimiento y la duda y la ira que había estado albergando desde Campamento Júpiter. Se concentró en todas las cosas buenas que había compartido con Jason Grace: volando hacia arriba en el Gran Cañón, caminando por la playa en el Campamento Mestizo, tomados de la mano en el solos y mirando las estrellas, sentados junto a los campos de fresas, juntos en las tardes perezosas y escuchando a los sátiros tocar sus flautas. Pensó en un futuro en el que los gigantes habían sido derrotados, Gea estaba dormida, y ellos vivían felices juntos, no había celos, no había monstruos ni batallas. Ella llenó su corazón con esos pensamientos, y sintió crecer la cornucopia caliente. Del cuerno brotó a la luz un torrente de comida tan poderoso como el río de Aqueloo. Un torrente de fruta fresca, productos horneados y jamones ahumados completamente enterraron a Hércules. Piper no entendía cómo todo eso podría salir por la entrada del cuerno, pero pensó que los jamones eran especialmente apropiados. Cuando se habían echado golosinas suficientes para llenar una casa, el cuerno cesó. Piper escuchó a Hércules gritando y luchando en algún lugar debajo. Al parecer, incluso el más fuerte dios en el mundo podría ser atrapado con la guardia baja cuando es enterrado bajo los productos frescos. —¡Ya!, —dijo a Jason, que había olvidado su parte del plan y miraba con asombro a la pila de fruta-. ¡Vamos! Él agarró la cintura de Piper y llamó al viento. Se dispararon fuera de la isla con tanta rapidez, que Piper sintió un latigazo en un segundo, pero no fue un segundo demasiado pronto. A medida que la isla se retiró de la vista, la cabeza de Hércules rompió por encima del montón de golosinas. La mitad de un coco estaba en su cabeza, como un casco de guerra. ¡Morirán! Gritó él, como si hubiera tenido mucha práctica en decirlo. Jason aterrizó en la cubierta del Argo II. Por suerte, Leo había hecho su parte. Los remos de la nave se encontraban ya en el modo aéreo. El ancla se había levantado. Jason convocó a una tormenta tan fuerte, que los empujó hacia el cielo, mientras que Percy envió una ola de tres metros de altura frente a la costa, golpeando a Hércules por segunda vez, en una cascada de agua de mar y piñas. Cuando el dios se levantó comenzó a lanzar cocos a ellos desde muy abajo, el Argo II ya estaba navegando a través de las nubes sobre el Mediterráneo. Percy no estaba sintiendo el amor. Ya era bastante malo que hubiera sido expulsado de Atlanta por dioses de mar malignos. Entonces no había logrado detener un ataque de un camarón gigante en el Argo II. Entonces los ichthyocentaurs, hermanos de Quirón, ni siquiera querían reunirse con él. Después de todo eso, había llegado a las Columnas de Hércules, y Percy tenía que quedarse a bordo del barco, mientras que Jason el "Big Shot" visitó a su medio hermano. Hércules, el semidiós más famoso de todos los tiempos, y Percy no llegó a conocerlo. Bueno, claro, después de lo que Piper dijo, Hércules era un imbécil, pero aún así... Percy estaba un poco cansado de permanecer a bordo del barco y pasear por la cubierta. El mar abierto se suponía que era su territorio. Percy se suponía que dirigiría el avance, que se haría cargo, y mantendría a todos a salvo. En cambio, al otro lado del Atlántico, había hecho casi nada excepto una pequeña charla con los tiburones y escuchar al entrenador Hedge cantar canciones de temas de televisión. Para empeorar las cosas, Annabeth había estado distante desde que habían salido de Charleston. Pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en su camarote, estudiando el mapa de bronce que había recuperado del Fuerte Sumter, o buscando información en la computadora portátil de Dédalo. Cuando Percy se detuvo a verla, ella estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que la conversación fue algo como esto: Percy: "Oye, ¿cómo te va?" Annabeth: "Uh, no, gracias". Percy: "Está bien... ¿has comido algo hoy?" Annabeth: "Creo que Leo está al mando. Pregunta a él. " Percy: "Así que, mi pelo está en llamas." Annabeth: "Está bien. En un momento". Se ponía así a veces. Fue uno de los retos de salir con una chica de Atenea. Aún así, Percy se preguntó qué tenía que hacer para llamar su atención. Estaba preocupado por ella después de su encuentro con las arañas en el Fuerte Sumter, y que no sabía cómo ayudarla, especialmente si se le cerraron las puertas. Después de salir de las Columnas de Hércules, excepto por algunos cocos en la deposición electrolítica del casco de bronce del buque, viajaban en el aire por unos pocos cientos de millas. Percy espera que las antiguas tierras no fueran tan malas, como había oído. Pero era casi como un comercial: ¡Usted notará la diferencia inmediatamente! Varias veces por hora, algo que atacaba el barco. Una bandada de aves Estínfalo que se alimentan de carne se precipitaban del cielo nocturno, y Festus les prendía fuego. Espíritus tormenta se arremolinaba alrededor del mástil, y Jason les atacó con un rayo. Mientras que el entrenador Hedge estaba cenando en la cubierta de proa, un pegaso salvaje apareció de la nada, en estampida sobre las enchiladas del entrenador, y voló de nuevo, dejando su pezuña impresa por toda la cubierta. ―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó el entrenador. El avistamiento del pegasus hizo que Percy deseara que Blackjack estuviera allí. No había visto a su amigo en días. Tempestad y Arion tampoco se habían presentado. Tal vez no quisieron aventurarse en el Mediterráneo. Si es así, Percy no podía culparlos. Finalmente alrededor de la medianoche, después del ataque aéreo noveno o décimo, Jason se volvió hacia él―. ¿Qué tal si duermes un poco? Voy a mantener esas cosas volando lejos del cielo todo el tiempo que pueda. Luego podemos ir por mar durante un tiempo, y tú puedes tomar tu turno. Percy no estaba seguro de que sería capaz de dormir con el barco meciéndose entre las nubes, ya que se veía sacudido por espíritus vientos furiosos, pero la idea de Jason tenía sentido. Fue bajo cubierta y se estrelló en su litera. Sus pesadillas, por supuesto, eran cualquier cosa menos tranquilas. Soñó que estaba en una caverna oscura. Sólo podía ver a unos metros delante de él, pero el espacio debe haber sido enorme. El agua goteaba desde algún lugar cercano, y el sonido retumbaba en las paredes distantes. La forma en que el aire se movía le hizo sospechar a Percy que el techo de la cueva estaba muy, muy arriba. Oyó unos pasos pesados, y los gemelos gigantes Efialtes y Otis salieron arrastrando sus pies desde la penumbra. Percy podía distinguirlos sólo por el pelo, Efialtes tenía el cabello verde trenzado con monedas de plata y oro; Otis tenía la cola de caballo con trenzas púrpura... ¿esos eran los petardos? De lo contrario, iban vestidos de forma idéntica, y sus trajes sin duda pertenecían a una pesadilla. Vestían pantalones blancos a juego y camisa de oro bucaneros con cuello en V que mostraba demasiado vello en el pecho. Una docena de dagas enfundadas llenaban los cinturones de imitación de diamante. Sus zapatos eran sandalias de punta abierta, lo que demostraba que, sí, en efecto, tenían serpientes en lugar de pies. Las correas envueltas alrededor de los cuellos de las serpientes. Sus cabezas se acurrucaban de manera que parecieran los dedos. Las serpientes movían la lengua con entusiasmo y volvían sus ojos dorados en todas direcciones, como perros, mirando por la ventana de un coche. Tal vez había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido zapatos con vistas. Los gigantes se pararon frente a Percy, pero no le prestaron atención. En su lugar, miraron hacia la oscuridad. ―Estamos aquí, ―anunció Efialtes. A pesar de su resonante voz, sus palabras se disiparon en la caverna, repitiendo hasta que sonó pequeña e insignificante. Muy por encima, algo respondió: ― Sí. Puedo ver eso. Esos trajes son difíciles de perder. La voz hizo soltar el estómago de Percy cerca de seis pulgadas. Sonaba vagamente femenina, pero no del todo humana. Cada palabra era un siseo ilegible en varios tonos, como si un enjambre de abejas asesinas africanas habían aprendido a hablar Inglés al unísono. No era Gea. Percy estaba seguro de eso. Pero fuera lo que fuera, los gigantes gemelos se pusieron nerviosos. Se removieron en sus serpientes y balancearon la cabeza respetuosamente. ―Por supuesto, su excelencia, ―dijo Efialtes―. Traemos noticias de… ―¿Por qué están vestidos así?, Preguntó la cosa en la oscuridad. Ella no parecía estar acercándose, lo que estaba bien para Percy. Efialtes le lanzó a su hermano una mirada irritada. ― Mi hermano tenía que llevar algo diferente. Por desgracia… ―Dijiste que yo era el lanzador de cuchillos hoy, protestó Otis. ―¡Dije que yo era el lanzador de cuchillos! ¡Se suponía que serías el mago! Ah, perdone, su excelencia. Usted no quiere escucharnos discutir. Vinimos como usted solicitó, para traerle noticias. El barco se acerca. Su excelencia, lo que fuera, hizo una serie de silbidos violentos como un neumático que se cortó varias veces. Con un estremecimiento, Percy se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo. ―¿Cuándo?, ―preguntó. ―Deberían aterrizar en Roma poco después del amanecer, creo, ―dijo Efialtes―. Por supuesto, van a tener que pasar el chico dorado. Él se burló, como si el chico dorado no fuera su persona favorita. ―Espero que lleguen con seguridad, ―dijo su excelencia―. Estropearía nuestra diversión que los hayan capturado antes de tiempo. ¿Están sus preparativos listos? ―Sí, su excelencia. Otis dio un paso adelante, y tembló la caverna. Una grieta apareció bajo la serpiente izquierda de Otis. ―¡Cuidado, idiota! ―gruñó su excelencia―. ¿Quieres volver al Tártaro por las malas? Otis regresó hacia atrás, su rostro estaba flojo de terror. Percy se dio cuenta el suelo, que parecía de piedra sólida, era más como el glaciar que había pisado en Alaska, en algunos lugares sólidos, en otros lugares... no tanto. Se alegró de no pesar nada en sus sueños. ―Pocas cosas mantienen este lugar junto, ―advirtió su excelencia―. Excepto, por supuesto, mi propia habilidad. Siglos de cólera de Atenea sólo se pueden contener tan bien, y la Gran Madre Tierra se agita debajo de nosotros en su sueño. Entre esas dos fuerzas, bueno... se ha erosionado bastante. Debemos esperar que este niño de Atenea resulte ser una víctima digna. Ella puede ser mi último juguete. Efialtes tragó saliva. Mantuvo sus ojos en la grieta en el suelo. ― Pronto no importará, su excelencia. Gea despertará, y todos vamos a ser recompensados. Usted ya no tiene que guardar este lugar, o mantener sus trabajos ocultos. ―Quizás, ―dijo la voz en la oscuridad―. Pero voy a perder la dulzura de mi venganza. Hemos trabajado bien juntos durante siglos, ¿no es así? Los gemelos se inclinaron. Las monedas brillaban en el cabello de Efialtes, y Percy se dio cuenta con certeza de que algunos de ellas eran dracmas de plata, exactamente como la que Annabeth había recibido de su madre. Annabeth le había dicho que en cada generación, algunos niños de Atenea eran enviados a una misión para recuperar la estatua desaparecida del Partenón. Ninguno de ellos lo había conseguido nunca. Hemos trabajado bien juntos durante los siglos... El gigante Efialtes siglos de monedas en sus trenzas, cientos de trofeos. Percy pensó en Annabeth de pie en este lugar oscuro sola. Se imaginó que el gigante de tomaba su moneda la agregaba a su colección. Percy quería sacar su espada y darle al gigante de un corte de pelo a partir del cuello, pero él no podía actuar. Sólo podía ver. ―Uh, Su Excelencia, ―dijo Efialtes nerviosamente―. Le recuerdo que Gea quiere a la niña viva. Puede atormentarla. Conducirla a la locura. Todo lo que quiera, por supuesto. Pero su sangre debe ser derramada sobre las piedras antiguas. Su Excelencia siseó. ― Otros podrían ser utilizados para tal fin. ―S-sí, ―dijo Efialtes―. Pero esta chica es la preferida. Y el muchacho, hijo de Poseidón. Usted puede ver por qué los dos serían los más adecuados para la tarea. Percy no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero quería romper el piso y enviar estos estúpidos gemelos dorados hasta el olvido. Él nunca dejaría Gea derramar su sangre para cualquier tarea y no había manera de que él dejara a alguien lastimar a Annabeth. ―Ya veremos, ―se quejó Su Señoría―. Déjenme ahora. Tienden sus propios preparativos. Tendrán su espectáculo. Y yo... Voy a trabajar en la oscuridad. El sueño se disolvió, y Percy se despertó con un sobresalto. Jason fue a llamar a su puerta abierta. ―Nos hemos establecido en el agua, ―dijo, mirando completamente agotado―. Tu turno. Percy no quería hacerlo, pero despertó a Annabeth. Pensó incluso que al entrenador Hedge no me importaría que ellos hablaran después de su toque de queda si eso significaba darle la información que podría salvar su vida. Estaban de pie en cubierta, solos, excepto por Leo, que seguía manejando el timón. El tipo debe haber estado deshecho, pero él se negó a ir a dormir. ―Yo no quiero más sorpresas como Camaronzilla, ―insistió. Todos habían tratado de convencer a Leo de que el ataque del skolopendra no había sido del todo culpa suya, pero no quiso escuchar. Percy sabía cómo se sentía. No perdonarse los errores era uno de los mayores talentos de Percy. Eran como las cuatro de la mañana. El tiempo era miserable. La niebla era tan espesa, Percy no podía ver a Festus al final de la proa, y la llovizna tibia flotaba en el aire como una cortina de cuentas. Mientras navegaban en olas de veinte pies, el mar agitado por debajo de ellos, Percy podía oír a la pobre Hazel en su cabina... también agitada. A pesar de todo, Percy estaba agradecido de estar de vuelta en el agua. Él lo prefería a volar a través de nubes de tormenta y ser atacados por aves y pegasos pisotea-enchiladas. Se puso de pie con Annabeth en el carril hacia adelante mientras él le habló de su sueño. Percy no estaba seguro de cómo iba a llevar la noticia. Su reacción fue aún más preocupante de lo que esperaba: no parecía sorprendida. Ella se asomó a la niebla. ― Percy, tienes que prometerme algo. No les digas a los demás acerca de este sueño. ―¿Qué no haga qué? Annabeth… ―Lo que viste fue acerca de la Marca de Atenea, ―dijo―. No va a ayudar que los demás lo sepan. Sólo los hará preocuparse, y va a hacer más difícil para mí ir por mi cuenta. ―Annabeth, no puedes estar hablando en serio. Esa cosa en la oscuridad, la cámara grande con el desmoronamiento del suelo… ― Lo sé. ―Su cara se veía extrañamente pálida y Percy sospecha de que no era sólo la niebla-. Pero tengo que hacer esto solo. Percy se tragó su ira. No estaba seguro de si estaba enojado con Annabeth, o su sueño, o todo el mundo griego / romano que había endurecido y formado la historia humana durante cinco mil años con un objetivo en mente: hacer que la vida Percy Jackson apestara tanto como sea posible. ―¿Sabes lo que hay en esa cueva?, supongo que. ¿Tiene que ver con las arañas? ―Sí, ―dijo ella en voz baja. ―Entonces, ¿cómo puedes siquiera...? ―se obligó a detenerse. Una vez Annabeth había tomado una decisión, argumentando que ella no serviría de nada. Se acordó de la noche hace tres años y medio, cuando habían salvado a Nico y Bianca di Angelo en Maine. Annabeth había sido capturada por el titán Atlas. Durante un tiempo, Percy no estaba seguro de si estaba viva o muerta. Había viajado por todo el país para salvarla del Titán. Había pasado los días más difíciles de su vida, no sólo por los monstruos y la lucha, sino por la preocupación. ¿Cómo podía él intencionalmente dejarla ir ahora, sabiendo que ella se dirigía a algo aún más peligroso? Entonces cayó en cuenta: la forma en que se había sentido en aquel entonces, por unos días, fue probablemente cómo Annabeth se había sentido durante los seis meses que había estado perdido con amnesia. Eso hizo que se sintiera culpable, y un poco egoísta, por estar aquí discutiendo con ella. Tenía que ir en esta búsqueda. El destino del mundo podría depender de ello. Pero una parte de él quería decir: Olvida el mundo. Él no quería estar sin ella. Percy se quedó en la niebla. No podía ver nada a su alrededor, pero sabía se ubicación perfecta en el mar. Sabía su latitud y longitud exactas. Sabía la profundidad del océano y de qué manera las corrientes fluían. Sabía la velocidad del barco, y podía sentir rocas, bancos de arena, u otros peligros naturales en su camino. Sin embargo, la ceguera era inquietante. No habían sido atacados desde que tocaron el agua, pero el mar parecía diferente. Percy había estado en el Atlántico, el Pacífico, hasta el Golfo de Alaska, pero este mar se sentía más antiguo y poderoso. Percy podía sentir sus capas arremolinando debajo de él. Cada héroe griego o romano había navegado estas aguas, de Hércules a Eneas. Monstruos todavía moraban en las profundidades, tan profundamente envueltos en la niebla que dormía casi todo el tiempo, pero Percy podía sentir que se agitan, respondiendo al casco de bronce celestial de un trirreme griego y la presencia de sangre semidiós. Ellos están de vuelta, los monstruos parecían decir. Por fin, sangre fresca. ―No estamos muy lejos de la costa italiana, ―dijo Percy, sobre todo para romper el silencio―. Tal vez un centenar de millas náuticas a la desembocadura del Tíber. ―Bien, ―dijo Annabeth―. Al amanecer, deberíamos… ―Alto. ―Percy sintió la piel lavada con hielo―. Tenemos que parar. ―¿Por qué?, ―preguntó Annabeth. ―¡Leo, para!, ―gritó. Demasiado tarde. El otro barco apareció entre la niebla y chocó contra ellos de frente. En esa fracción de segundo, Percy registró la información al azar; otro trirreme, velas, pintado de negro con una cabeza de Gorgona, guerreros corpulentos, no del todo humanos, hacinados en la parte delantera de la embarcación en armadura griega, las espadas y las lanzas listas, y un carnero de bronce en el nivel del agua, chocando contra el casco del Argo II. Annabeth y Percy fueron arrojados casi por la borda. Festus sopló fuego, envío una docena de guerreros muy sorprendidos gritando y zambulléndose en el mar, pero más irrumpieron a bordo del Argo II. Enganchando líneas envueltas alrededor de los rieles y el mástil, clavando garras de hierro en las planchas del casco. En el momento en que Percy había recuperado su ingenio, el enemigo estaba por todas partes. No podía ver bien a través de la niebla y la oscuridad, pero los invasores lucían como delfines parecidos a humanos o humanos parecidos a delfines. Algunos tenían hocicos grises. Otros sostenían sus espadas en aletas atrofiadas. Algunos paseaban con las piernas fusionadas parcialmente, mientras que otros tenían aletas por pies, que le recordaban a Percy los zapatos de payaso. Leo hizo sonar la campana de alarma. Él echó a correr hacia la más cercana ballesta pero cayó bajo un montón de guerreros delfines parloteando. Annabeth y Percy retrocedieron, como lo había hecho muchas veces antes, desenfundaron sus armas. Percy trató de convocar a las olas, esperando que pudieran empujar las naves separándolas o incluso zozobrar la nave enemiga, pero no pasó nada. Se sentía casi como si algo estuviera empujando contra su voluntad, arrebatando al mar de su control. Levantó a Riptide, dispuesto a luchar, pero fueron superados en número sin remedio. Varias docenas de guerreros bajaron sus lanzas e hicieron un círculo alrededor de ellos, sabiamente se mantenía fuera de distancia del ataque de la espada de Percy. Los hombres-delfín abrieron sus hocicos y silbaron, haciendo ruido. Percy nunca había considerado cuán feroces los dientes de delfines lucían. Trató de pensar. Tal vez podría romper el círculo y destruir a unos pocos invasores, pero no sin que los demás lo ensartaran y a Annabeth. Por lo menos los guerreros no parecía interesado en matarlos de inmediato. Mantuvieron Percy y Annabeth mientras contenía más de sus compañeros fueron bajo cubierta y aseguraban el casco. Percy oía romper las puertas de las cabinas, peleándose con sus amigos. Incluso si los demás semidioses no hubieran estado durmiendo, no habrían tenido una oportunidad contra tantos. Leo fue arrastrado por la cubierta, semi-consciente y gimiendo, y fue arrojado sobre un montón de cuerdas. A continuación, los sonidos de la lucha disminuyeron. Cualquiera de los otros habían sido sometidos o... o Percy se negó a pensar en ello. A un lado del anillo de lanzas, los guerreros de delfines se apartaron para dejar pasar a alguien. Parecía ser completamente humano, y por la forma en que los delfines se inclinaban delante de él, era claramente el líder. Iba vestido con armadura de combate griego, sandalias, falda escocesa, un pectoral decorado con elaborados diseños de monstruos del mar y todo lo que llevaba era de oro. Incluso su espada, una espada griega como Riptide, era de oro en lugar de bronce. El chico de oro, Percy pensó, recordando su sueño. Van a tener que pasar el chico de oro. Lo que realmente hizo a Percy ponerse nervioso era el casco del tipo. Su visera era una mascarilla facial formando como colmillos curvos de una cabeza de Gorgona, de características horribles apretados en una mueca, y el pelo rizado de serpiente dorada alrededor de la cara. Percy se había reunido antes con las gorgonas. El parecido era bueno, muy bueno para su gusto. Annabeth se volvió así que ella quedó hombro con hombro con Percy. Quería poner su brazo alrededor de ella protectoramente, pero dudaba que ella le agradeciera el gesto, y él no quería dar a este tipo de oro ninguna indicación de que Annabeth era su novia. No tenía sentido darle al enemigo una ventaja más de las que ya tenía. ―¿Quién eres tú? ―Exigió Percy―. ¿Qué quieres? El guerrero dorado se rió entre dientes. Con un movimiento de su espada, más rápido de lo que Percy podría seguir, él golpeó a Riptide de la mano de Percy y la envió volando hacia el mar. Él debió también haber lanzado los pulmones de Percy en el mar, porque de repente Percy no podía respirar. Nunca había sido tan fácilmente desarmado. ―Hola, hermano. ―Era la voz del guerrero dorado, sonora y aterciopelada, con un exótico acento de Oriente Medio tal vez, que le resultaba vagamente familiar―. Siempre dispuesto a robar a un compañero hijo de Poseidón. Soy Crisaor, la Espada de oro. En cuanto a lo que quiero... ―Volvió la máscara de metal hacia Annabeth―. Bueno, eso es fácil. Quiero todo lo que tienes. :El corazón de Percy dio brincos mientras Crisaor caminó adelante y atrás, examinándolo como una pieza de ganado. Una docena de sus hombres delfines guerreros ubicados en un anillo alrededor de ellos, lanzas al nivel del pecho de Percy, mientras que decenas más saqueaban el barco, golpeando y rompiendo alrededor y bajo cubierta. Uno de ellos llevaba una caja de ambrosía por las escaleras. Otro llevaba un puñado de tornillos de ballesta y una caja de fuego griego. ―¡Cuidado con eso!, ―Advirtió Annabeth―. ¡Van a explotar nuestros dos barcos! ―¡Ah!, ―dijo Crisaor―. Sabemos todo sobre el fuego griego, chica. No te preocupes. Hemos estado saqueando y robando a los buques en el Mare Nostrum durante millones de años. ―Tu acento suena familiar, ―dijo Percy―. ¿Nos conocemos? ―No he tenido el placer. ―La máscara de Gorgona dorada de Crisaor le gruñó, aunque era imposible decir cuál era la expresión real bajo esta-. Pero he oído hablar de ti, Percy Jackson. Oh, sí, el chico que salvó a Olimpo. Y su compinche fiel, Annabeth Chase. ―Yo no soy compinche de nadie, ―gruñó Annabeth―. Y, Percy, su acento te suena familiar porque es igual al de su madre. La matamos en Nueva Jersey. Percy frunció el ceño. ― Estoy bastante seguro de que el acento no es New Jersey. ¿Quién es tu…? Oh. Todo cayó en su lugar. Emporio Jardín de Gnomos de la Tía Em, la guarida de Medusa. Había hablado con el mismo acento, por lo menos hasta que Percy le había cortado la cabeza. ―¿Medusa es tu mamá?, ―Preguntó―. Amigo, eso apesta para ti. A juzgar por el sonido en la garganta de Crisaor, él estaba gruñendo bajo la máscara, también. ―Eres tan arrogante como el primer Perseo, ―dijo Crisaor―. Pero sí, Percy Jackson. Poseidón era mi padre. Medusa era mi madre. Después de que Medusa fue transformada en un monstruo por esa diosa llamada de la sabiduría... -la máscara de oro se encendió hacia Annabeth-. Esa sería tu madre, creo que... dos hijos de Medusa quedaron atrapados en su interior, incapaces de nacer. Cuando el original de Perseo cortó la cabeza de Medusa… ―Dos niños emergieron, ―recordó Annabeth―. Pegaso y tú. Percy parpadeó. ― Así que tú hermano es un caballo alado. Pero también eres mi medio hermano, lo que significa que todos los caballos que vuelan en el mundo son mi... ¿Sabes qué? Olvidémoslo. Había aprendido años atrás que era mejor no insistir demasiado en que estaba relacionado con alguien en el lado divino de las cosas. Después Tyson el cíclope lo adoptó como a un hermano, Percy decidió que hasta ahí él quería ampliar su familia. ―Pero si eres el hijo de Medusa, ―dijo él―, ¿por qué no he oído hablar de ti? Crisaor hizo una mueca de desagrado. ― Cuando tu hermano es Pegaso, uno se acostumbra a ser olvidado. ¡Oh, mira, un caballo alado! ¿A quién le importo? ¡No! ―él levantó la punta de su espada en los ojos de Percy-. Pero no me subestimes. Mi nombre significa la Espada de Oro por una razón. ― ¿Oro Imperial? Percy sugirió. ―¡Bah! Oro Encantado, sí. Más tarde, los romanos lo llamaron oro imperial, pero yo fui el primero en usarlo como una cuchilla. ¡Debería haber sido el héroe más famoso de todos los tiempos! Desde que las leyendas me ignoraron, me convertí en un villano en su lugar. Decidí poner mi patrimonio para su uso. Como hijo de Medusa, me gustaría inspirar terror. ¡Como hijo de Poseidón, gobernaría el mar! ―Te convertiste en un pirata, resumió Annabeth. Crisaor extendió los brazos, lo que estaba bien para Percy ya que puso la punta de su espada lejos de sus ojos. ―El mejor pirata, ―dijo Crisaor―. He navegado estas aguas durante siglos, abordando a cualquier semidiós tan tonto como para explorar el Mare Nostrum. Este es mi territorio ahora. Y todo lo que tengan es mío. Uno de los guerreros de delfines arrastró al entrenador Hedge desde abajo. ―¡Déjame ir, atún! Bramó Hedge. Trató de alejar al guerrero, pero su casco resonó en la armadura de su captor. A juzgar por las huellas en forma de pezuñas en el pectoral del delfín y el casco, el entrenador ya había hecho varios intentos. ―Ah, un sátiro, ―reflexionó Crisaor―. Un poco viejo y fibroso, pero los cíclopes pagarán bien por un bocado como él. Encadénenlo arriba. ―¡Soy carne de cabra de nadie!, Protestó Hedge. ―Amordácenlo también, ―decidió Crisaor. ―Por qué dorado pequeño… el insulto de Hedge se vio truncado cuando el delfín puso un taco graso de tela en su boca. Pronto, el entrenador fue atado como un ternero de rodeo y desechado con las otras cajas de alimentos, armas adicionales, incluso el cofre mágico del comedor. ―¡No puedes hacer esto!, ―gritó Annabeth. La risa de Crisaor resonó en el interior de su máscara de oro. Percy se preguntó si estaba horriblemente desfigurado ahí debajo, o si su mirada podía petrificar a la gente como podía su madre. ―Puedo hacer lo que quiera, ―dijo Crisaor―. Mis guerreros han sido entrenados a la perfección. Son vicioso asesinos… ―Delfines, ―señaló Percy. Crisaor se encogió de hombros. ― Sí. ¿Y qué? Tuvieron un poco de mala suerte hace algunos milenios, secuestrando a la persona equivocada. Parte de su tripulación se volvió completamente en delfines. Otros se volvieron locos. Pero estos... estos sobrevivieron como criaturas híbridas. Cuando los encontré bajo el mar y les ofrecí una nueva vida, se convirtieron en mi leal tripulación. ¡No Temen a nada! Uno de los guerreros charlaba con él nerviosamente. ―Sí, sí, ―gruñó Crisaor―. Tienen miedo de una cosa, pero poco importa. Él no está aquí. Una idea empezó a hacer cosquillas en la base del cráneo de Percy. Antes de que pudiera continuar, más guerreros delfines subieron por las escaleras, arrastrando al resto de sus amigos. Jason estaba inconsciente. A juzgar por los nuevos moretones en su rostro, había tratado de combatir. Hazel y Piper estaban atadas de pies y manos. Piper tenía una mordaza en la boca, por lo que al parecer los delfines habían descubierto que podía usar encanto vocal. Frank era el único que faltaba, aunque dos de los delfines tenía picaduras de abejas que cubrían sus rostros. ¿Podría Frank en realidad convertirse en un enjambre de abejas? Percy lo esperaba. Si él estaba libre a bordo de la nave en algún lugar, podría ser una ventaja, suponiendo que Percy podía encontrar la manera de comunicarse con él. ―¡Excelente! Regodeó Crisaor. Él dirigió a sus guerreros para volcar a Jason por las ballestas. Luego examinó las chicas como si fueran regalos de Navidad, lo que hizo que Percy apretara los dientes. ―El niño es inútil para mí, ―dijo Crisaor―. Pero tenemos un acuerdo con la bruja Circe. Ella va a comprar las chicas, ya sea como esclavos o personas en formación, en función de su habilidad. Pero no tú, preciosa Annabeth. Annabeth retrocedió. ― No me llevaras a ningún lugar. La mano de Percy se deslizó en su bolsillo. Su pluma había aparecido de nuevo en sus vaqueros. Sólo necesitaba un momento de distracción para sacar su espada. Tal vez si él podría acabar con Crisaor rápidamente, su tripulación se asuste. Él deseaba saber algo acerca de las debilidades de Crisaor. Por lo general, Annabeth le proporcionaba información de esa manera, pero al parecer Crisaor no tenía leyendas, por lo que ambos estaban en nada... El guerrero dorado chasqueó la lengua. ― Oh, por desgracia, Annabeth, no te quedarás conmigo. Me encantaría eso. Pero tú y tu amigo Percy serán negociados. Una cierta diosa está pagando una prima alta por su captura vivos, si es posible, aunque no dijo que debían de estar sanos y salvos. En ese momento, Piper causó la perturbación que necesitaban. Ella gimió en voz tan alta que se oía a través de la mordaza. Luego se desmayó frente al guardia más cercano, golpeando sobre él. Hazel tuvo la idea y cayó al piso, golpeando y golpeando con sus piernas como si estuviera teniendo un ataque. Percy sacó a Riptide y atacó. La hoja debería haber ido directamente a través del cuello de Crisaor, pero el guerrero dorado era increíblemente rápido. Él esquivó y evadió mientras los guerreros delfines retrocedían, protegiendo a los otros cautivos mientras daban espacio a su capitán para la batalla. Charlaban y chillaban, incitándolo, y Percy tenía la sospecha de que la tripulación estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de entretenimiento. Ellos no sentían que su líder estaba en ningún tipo de peligro. Percy no había cruzado espadas con un oponente así desde... bueno, desde que había luchado contra el dios de la guerra Ares. Crisaor era tan bueno. Muchos de los poderes de Percy se habían vuelto más fuertes en los últimos años, pero ahora, demasiado tarde, Percy se dio cuenta de que la lucha con espada no era uno de ellos. Él estaba oxidado, al menos contra un adversario como Crisaor. Ellos lucharon de un lado a otro, empujando y parando. Sin querer, Percy oyó la voz de Luke Castellan, su primer lucha mentor de lucha con espada en el Campamento Mestizo, lanzando sugerencias. Pero no sirvió de nada. La máscara de oro de gorgona era muy desconcertante. La niebla caliente, los tablones lisos, el parloteo de los guerreros, nada de esto ayudó. Y en la esquina de su ojo, Percy podía ver uno de los hombres de delfines sosteniendo un cuchillo en la garganta de Annabeth por si intentaba algo. Él hizo una finta y apuntó al costado de Crisaor, pero Crisaor anticipó el movimiento. Tiró la espada de Percy de su mano de nuevo, y una vez más Riptide voló hacia el mar. Crisaor reía con facilidad. Ni siquiera estaba sin aliento. Apretó la punta de su espada de oro contra el pecho de Percy. ―Un buen intento, ―dijo el pirata―. Pero ahora vas a ser encadenado y transportado a los esbirros de Gea. Ellos están muy ansiosos de derramar tu sangre y despertar a la diosa. Nada como el fracaso total para generar grandes ideas. Percy se quedó allí, desarmado y superado, el plan se formó en su cabeza. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que Annabeth le proporcionara información de las leyendas griega que él estaba un poco sorprendido al recordar algo realmente útil, pero tenía que actuar con rapidez. No podía permitir que le pase nada a sus amigos. No iba a perder Annabeth, otra vez no. Crisaor no podía ser mejor. Al menos no en un combate singular. Pero sin su tripulación... tal vez entonces podría sentirse abrumado si suficientes semidioses le atacaran a la vez. ¿Cómo lidiar con la tripulación de Crisaor? Percy puso las piezas juntas: los piratas se habían convertido en hombres delfines milenios atrás, cuando habían secuestrado a la persona equivocada. Percy conocía esa historia. Heck, la persona equivocada en cuestión había amenazado con convertirlos en delfines. Y cuando Crisaor dijo que su tripulación que no tenía miedo a nada, uno de los delfines le había corregido nerviosamente. ― Sí ―Crisaor dijo―. Pero él no está aquí. Percy miró hacia la popa y vio a Frank, en forma humana, asomándose desde detrás de una ballesta, esperando. Percy resistió el impulso de sonreír. El gran chico dijo ser torpe e inútil, pero siempre parecía estar exactamente en el lugar correcto cuando Percy lo necesitaba. Las chicas... Frank... el cofre de hielo. Era una idea loca. Pero, como siempre, eso es todo lo que Percy tenía. ―Está bien, ―gritó Percy, tan fuerte que él llamó la atención de todos―. Llévanos lejos, si nuestro capitán lo permite. Crisaor volvió su máscara de oro. ― ¿Qué capitán? Mis hombres registraron la nave. No hay nadie más. Percy levantó las manos dramáticamente. ― El dios aparece sólo cuando lo desea. Pero él es nuestro líder. Él dirige nuestro campamento para semidioses. ¿No es así, Annabeth? Annabeth fue rápida. ― ¡Sí! ―Ella asintió con entusiasmo―. ¡El Sr. D! ¡El gran Dionisio! Una oleada de inquietud pasó por los hombres-delfín. Uno dejó caer su espada. ―¡No tan rápido! ―bramó Crisaor―. No hay dioses en este barco. Ellos están tratando de asustarlos. ―¡Deberías estar asustado! ―Percy miró a la tripulación pirata con simpatía―. Dionisos estará seriamente molesto contigo por haber retrasado el viaje. Él castigará a todos ustedes. ¿No te diste cuenta de que las chicas cayeron en la locura del dios del vino? Hazel y Piper habían detenido los ataques temblorosos. Estaban sentadas en la terraza, mirando a Percy, pero cuando él los miró intencionadamente, comenzaron a retorcerse otra vez, temblando y dejándose caer por ahí como los peces. Los hombres-delfín cayeron sobre sí mismos tratando de escapar de sus cautivos. ―¡Mentiras! ―rugió Crisaor―. Cállate, Percy Jackson. El director del campamento no está aquí. Fue llamado al Olimpo. Todos saben eso. ―Así que admites que Dioniso es nuestro director, ―dijo Percy. ―Fue, ―Crisaor corrigió―. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Percy hizo un gesto hacia el guerrero dorado como si acabara de traicionarse a sí mismo. ― ¿Ves? Estamos condenados. ¡Si no me crees, vamos a ver el cofre de hielo! Percy se movió a la nevera mágica. Nadie trató de detenerlo. Llamó a la puerta abrió la tapa y rebuscó en el hielo. Tenía que haber uno. Por favor. Fue recompensado con una lata de soda plateada y roja. Él lo blandió a los guerreros delfines como si les rociaría con repelente de insectos. ―He aquí, ―gritó Percy―. La elección de bebida del dios. ¡Tiemblen ante el horror de la Coca-Cola Light! Los hombres-delfín comenzaron a entrar en pánico. Estaban en el borde de la retirada. Percy podía sentirlo. ―El dios se llevará su barco, ―advirtió Percy―. ¡Él va a terminar su transformación en delfines, o a volverlos locos, o transformarlos en delfines locos! ¡Su única esperanza es nadar lejos ahora, rápido! ―¡Ridículo! La voz de Crisaor se volvió estridente. No parecía seguro por dónde apuntar su espada a Percy o a su propia tripulación. ―¡Sálvense ustedes!, ―Advirtió Percy―. ¡Es demasiado tarde para nosotros! Entonces él abrió la boca y señaló el lugar donde Frank se escondía. ― ¡Oh, no! ¡Frank se está convirtiendo en un delfín loco! No pasó nada. ―¡Dije! ―Percy repitió― ¡Frank se está convirtiendo en un delfín loco! Frank salió a trompicones de la nada, haciendo un gran show agarrándose la garganta. ― Oh, no, -dijo, como si estuviera leyendo un telepromter―. Me estoy convirtiendo en un delfín loco. Él comenzó a cambiar, con la nariz alargándosele en un hocico, su piel se volvió lisa y gris. Cayó al piso como un delfín, su cola golpeaba contra las tablas. La tripulación pirata se disolvió en terror, charlando y haciendo clic al dejar caer sus armas, se olvidaron de los cautivos, ignoraron las órdenes de Crisaor, y saltaron por la borda. En la confusión, Annabeth se movió rápidamente para cortar los nudos de Hazel, Piper, y el entrenador Hedge. En cuestión de segundos, Crisaor estaba solo y rodeado. Percy y sus amigos no tenían armas, excepto para el cuchillo de Annabeth y los cascos de cobertura, pero el asesino con su rostro evidentemente convencido de que el guerrero dorado estaba condenado. Se retiró al borde del carril. ―Esto no ha terminado, Jackson, ―gruñó Crisaor―. Tendré mi venganza Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Frank, que había cambiado de forma de nuevo. Un oso pardo de ochocientas libras sin duda puede romper una conversación. Él rozó Crisaor y rastrilló la máscara de oro de su casco. Crisaor gritó al instante cubriéndose la cara con los brazos y cayendo en el agua. Corrieron a la barandilla. Crisaor había desaparecido. Percy pensó en perseguirlo, pero él no sabía si hacerlo en estas aguas, y no quería hacer frente a ese tipo solo de nuevo. ―¡Eso fue genial! Annabeth le dio un beso, que le hizo sentir un poco mejor. ―Fue desesperante, ―corrigió Percy―. Y tenemos que deshacernos de este trirreme pirata. ―¿Quemarlo?, ―preguntó Annabeth. Percy miró a la Coca-Cola Light en su mano. ― No. Tengo otra idea. Les tomó más tiempo del que Percy quería. Mientras trabajaban, él no dejaba de mirar al mar, a la espera de que Crisaor y sus delfines piratas regresaran, pero no lo hicieron. Leo se recuperó, gracias a un poco de néctar. Piper atendió heridas de Jason, pero él no estaba tan malherido como parecía. Mayormente no era más que vergüenza de haber sido vencido de nuevo, con lo que Percy podía relacionarse. Volvieron todos sus propios suministros a los lugares adecuados y pusieron en orden todo, mientras que el entrenador Hedge tenía un día de campo en el barco enemigo, rompiendo todo lo que encontraba con su bate de béisbol. Cuando hubo terminado, Percy cargó las armas del enemigo de vuelta en el barco pirata. Su despensa estaba llena de tesoros, pero Percy insistió en que no tocaran nada de eso. ―Puedo sentir que hay alrededor de seis millones de dólares en oro a bordo, -dijo Hazel-. Además de diamantes, rubíes… ―¿Seis mi-millones? ―Tartamudeó Frank―. ¿Dólares canadienses o estadounidenses? ―Déjalo, ―dijo Percy―. Es parte del tributo. ―¿Tributo?, ―preguntó Hazel. ―Oh. ―Asintió Piper―. Kansas. Jason sonrió. Había estado allí cuando habían conocido al dios del vino. ― Loco. Pero me gusta. Finalmente Percy fue a bordo de la nave pirata y abrió las válvulas de inundación. Le pidió a Leo que perforara algunos agujeros adicionales en la parte inferior del casco con sus herramientas, y Leo pareció feliz de hacerlo. La tripulación del Argo II se subió en la barandilla y cortó las líneas de agarre. Piper sacó su nuevo cuerno de la abundancia, en dirección a Percy, él quiso arrojar Cola dietética, que salió con la fuerza de una manguera de bomberos, llenando la cubierta enemiga. Percy pensó que tardaría horas, pero el barco se hundió muy rápido, lleno de Coca-Cola Light y agua de mar. ― Dionisio, ―llamó Percy, sosteniendo la máscara de oro de Crisaor―. O Baco lo que sea. Has hecho posible esta victoria, incluso sin estar aquí. Tus enemigos temblaban por tu nombre... o por tu Coca Cola Dietética, o algo así. Así que, sí, gracias. Las palabras eran difíciles de sacar, pero Percy logró no atragantarse. ― Te damos esta nave como tributo. Esperamos que te guste. ―Seis millones de dólares en oro, ―murmuró Leo―. Será mejor que te guste. ―Shh, ―Hazel regañó―. Los Metales preciosos no son tan grandiosos. Créeme. Percy arrojó la máscara de oro a bordo del buque, que estaba hundiéndose aún más rápido, con líquido marrón efervescente escurriendo de las ranuras de los remos del trirreme y se propagaba en la bodega de carga, tiñendo el mar de un espumoso color marrón. Percy convocó a una ola, y la nave enemiga se inundó. Leo dirigió el Argo II a medida que el barco pirata desapareció bajo el agua. ―¿No es ese un contaminante?, ―se preguntó Piper. ―No te preocupes, ―le dijo Jason―. Si le gusta Baco, el buque debería desaparecer. Percy no sabía si eso iba a pasar, pero sentía que hizo todo lo que podía. No tenía fe en que Dionisio oyera ni que le importara, y mucho menos les ayudara en su batalla contra los gigantes gemelos, pero tenía que intentarlo. A medida que el Argo II se dirigió hacia el este en la niebla, Percy decidió que por lo menos algo bueno había salido de su pelea con espada con Crisaor. Se sentía humilde, incluso lo suficientemente humilde como para rendir un homenaje al tío del vino. Después de su combate con los piratas, decidieron volar el resto del camino a Roma. Jason insistió en que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para tomar la posta, junto con el entrenador Hedge, que todavía estaba tan cargado de adrenalina que cada vez que una turbulencia golpeaba la nave, él movía su bate y gritaba: - ¡Muere! Tenían un par de horas antes del amanecer, por lo que Jason sugirió a Percy tratar de conseguir un par de horas más de sueño. ―Está bien hombre, ―dijo Jason―. Dale a alguien la oportunidad de salvar el barco, ¿eh? Percy estuvo de acuerdo, aunque una vez en su camarote, tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño. Se quedó mirando el farol de bronce balanceándose desde el techo y pensó en lo fácil que Crisaor lo había desarmado con la espada. El guerrero dorado podría haberlo matado sin siquiera sudar. Sólo había mantenido con vida a Percy porque alguien quería pagar por el privilegio de matarlo más tarde. Percy se sentía como si una flecha se hubiera deslizado a través de una grieta en su armadura, como si él todavía tuviera la bendición de Aquiles, y alguien hubiera encontrado su punto débil. Cuanto más mayor se volvía, cuanto más tiempo sobrevivía como un mestizo, más sus amigos se fijaban en él. Ellos dependían de él y sus poderes. Incluso los romanos lo habían convertido en un escudo y le hicieron pretor, y sólo los había conocido durante un par de semanas. Pero Percy no se sentía poderoso. Las cosas más heroica que hizo, más se daba cuenta lo limitado que era. Se sentía como un fraude. No soy tan grande como ustedes piensan, que quería advertir a sus amigos. Sus fracasos, como el de esta noche, parecían demostrarlo. Tal vez por eso había empezado a temer a la asfixia. No estaba tan ahogado en tierra o en el mar, pero la sensación de que se estaba hundiendo en demasiadas expectativas, literalmente, estaba sobre su cabeza. Wow... cuando empezaba a tener pensamientos de ese tipo, él sabía que había estado pasando mucho tiempo con Annabeth. Atenea le había dicho a Percy una vez su defecto fatal: era demasiado leal a sus amigos. No podía ver el panorama completo. Él salvaría a un amigo, incluso si eso significaba destruir el mundo. A la vez, Percy se había encogido de hombros con esto. ¿Cómo podría ser la lealtad algo malo? Además, las cosas funcionaron bien contra los Titanes. Había salvado a sus amigos y derrotado a Kronos. Ahora, sin embargo, empezó a dudar. De buena gana se enfrentaba a cualquier monstruo, dios, o gigante para mantener a sus amigos fuera de ser heridos. Pero ¿y si él no estaba a la altura? ¿Qué pasaba si alguien más tendría que hacerlo? Eso fue muy duro para él de admitir. Incluso tuvo problemas con cosas simples como dejar que Jason tome su turno para vigilar. Él no quería depender de alguien más para protegerlo, alguien que pudiera salir lastimado por su culpa. La Mamá de Percy había hecho eso por él. Se había estancado en una mala relación con un tipo mortal bruto porque pensó que alejaría a los monstruos de Percy. Grover, su mejor amigo, había protegido a Percy durante casi un año antes de que él se diera cuenta de que era un semidiós, y Grover casi había muerto por el Minotauro. Percy no era un niño. No le gustaba que nadie tomara un riesgo por él. Tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ser él mismo su protector. Pero ahora tenía que dejar que Annabeth vaya por su cuenta para seguir la Marca de Atenea, sabiendo que podría morir. Si se trataba de una decisión, salvar a Annabeth o dejar que la búsqueda tenga éxito, ¿podría Percy realmente elegir la búsqueda? El agotamiento por fin lo alcanzó. Se quedó dormido, y en su pesadilla, el estruendo de un trueno se convirtió en la risa de la diosa de la tierra Gea. Percy soñó que estaba de pie en el porche delantero de la casa grande en el Campamento Mestizo. El rostro dormido de Gea apareció en el lado de la Colina Mestiza, sus características se formaron a partir de las sombras en las laderas cubiertas de hierba. Sus labios no se movían, pero su voz resonó en todo el valle. ―Así que esta es tu casa, ―Gea murmuró―. Mírala por ultima vez, Percy Jackson. Deberías haber regresado aquí. Al menos así podrías haber muerto con tus compañeros cuando los romanos los invadan. Ahora, tu sangre será derramada lejos de casa, en las antiguas piedras, y yo me levantaré. La tierra se sacudió. En la parte superior de la Colina Mestiza, el Pino de Thalia estalló en llamas. La corrupción avanzó por el valle, la hierba se convirtió en arena, el bosque se desintegró convirtiéndose en polvo. El río y el lago de canoas se secaron. Las cabañas y la Casa Grande se redujeron a cenizas. Cuando el temblor se detuvo, el Campamento Mestizo parecía un desierto después de una explosión atómica. Lo único que quedaba era el porche donde Percy estaba. Junto a él, el polvo se arremolinaba y se solidifica en la figura de una mujer. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera sonámbula. Sus ropas eran de verde bosque, salpicadas de oro y blanco como la luz del sol cambiante a través de sucursales. Su pelo era negro como el suelo labrado. Su rostro era hermoso, pero incluso con una sonrisa soñadora en sus labios parecía fría y distante. A Percy le dio la sensación de que podría ver semidioses morir o ciudades arder, y esa sonrisa no lo haría vacilar. ―Cuando reclame la tierra, ―dijo Gea― Voy a dejar este lugar desierto para siempre, para recordar a los de tu clase y lo absolutamente impotentes que fueron para detenerme. Eso no importará cuando caigas, mis dulces pequeños peones, Forcis Crisaor o mis gemelos queridos. Vas a caer, y yo estaré allí para devorarte. Tu única opción ahora... ¿Caerás solo? Ven a mí voluntariamente, trae a la chica. Yo prescindiré de este lugar que amas. De lo contrario... Gea abrió los ojos. Ellos se arremolinaban en verde y negro, tan profundo como la corteza de la tierra. Gea vio todo. Su paciencia era infinita. Ella tardó en despertar, pero una vez que se levantó, su poder era imparable. La piel de Percy hormigueaba. Sus manos estaban adormecidas. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que se estaba desmoronando en polvo, al igual que todos los monstruos que alguna vez había derrotado. ―Disfruta el Tártaro, mi pequeño peón, ―ronroneó Gea. Una metálico CLANG-CLANG-CLANG sacudió a Percy de su sueño. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Se dio cuenta de que acababa de oír el tren de aterrizaje que está bajando. Alguien llamó a la puerta, y Jason asomó la cabeza. Los moretones en su rostro se habían desvanecido. Sus ojos azules brillaban de emoción. ―Hey, hombre, ―dijo―. Estamos descendiendo sobre Roma. Realmente deberías ver esto. El cielo era de un azul brillante, como si el mal tiempo nunca hubiera estado. El sol se elevó sobre las colinas distantes, por lo que todo debajo de ellas brillaba y brillaba como si toda la ciudad de Roma acababa de salir de un túnel de lavado. Percy había visto antes las grandes ciudades. Él era de Nueva York, después de todo. Pero la inmensidad de Roma le agarró por el cuello y le hizo difícil respirar. La ciudad no parecía tener ningún respeto por los límites de la geografía. Se extendió a través de colinas y valles, saltaba sobre el Tíber con decenas de puentes, y se mantenían extensa hasta el horizonte. Calles y callejones zigzagueaban sin ton ni son a través de los barrios. Edificios de cristal de oficinas estaban al lado de sitios de excavación. Una catedral de pie junto a una hilera de columnas romanas, que se situaba al lado de un estadio de fútbol moderno. En algunos barrios, villas antiguas con techos de tejas rojas llenaban las calles empedradas, por lo que si Percy se concentraba sólo en aquellas áreas, podía imaginar que estaba de regreso en la antigüedad. Por todas partes se veían, había amplias plazas y calles obstruidas por el tráfico. Parques atravesaban la ciudad con una loca colección de palmeras, pinos, enebros y olivos, como si Roma no podía decidir a qué parte del mundo pertenecía o tal vez sólo creía todo el mundo todavía le pertenecía. Era como si la ciudad supiera del sueño de Percy sobre Gea. Se sabía que la diosa de la tierra intentaría arrasar toda la civilización humana, y esta ciudad, que había permanecido durante miles de años, estaba diciendo a ella: ¿Quieres disolver esta ciudad, Cara Sucia? Dale un tiro. En otras palabras, Roma era el entrenador Hedge de las ciudades mortales. ―Aterrizaremos en ese parque, ―anunció Leo, apuntando a un amplio espacio verde salpicado de palmeras―. Esperemos que la niebla nos haga ver como una paloma grande o algo así. Percy quiso que la hermana de Jason, Thalia, estuviera aquí. Siempre había tenido una manera de controlar la niebla para que la gente vea lo que ella quería. Percy nunca había sido muy bueno en eso. Siguió pensando: No me miren a mí, y esperaba que los romanos debajo no notaran el trirreme gigante de bronce descendiendo sobre la ciudad en medio de una hora pico de la mañana. Parecía funcionar. Percy no notó ningún auto desviarse de la carretera o algún romano apuntando al cielo y gritando, "¡Aliens!" El Argo II aterrizó en el campo de hierba y sus remos se retractaron. El ruido del tráfico estaba a su alrededor, pero el parque en sí era tranquilo y desierto. A su izquierda, un césped verde inclinado hacia una línea de bosque. Una antigua villa situada a la sombra de unos pinos de aspecto extraño con delgados troncos de curvas que se disparaban treinta o cuarenta pies, y luego brotaban en marquesinas hinchadas. Le recordaron a Percy los árboles en los libros de Dr. Seuss que su madre solía leerle cuando él era pequeño. A su derecha, serpenteando a lo largo de la cima de una colina, estaba una muralla de ladrillos con ranuras en la parte superior para los arqueros, tal vez una línea defensiva medieval, quizás de la Antigua Roma. Percy no estaba seguro. Hacia el norte, a unos dos kilómetros a través de los pliegues de la ciudad, la parte superior del Coliseo se elevaba por encima de los tejados, luciendo al igual que lo hacía en las fotos del recorrido. Ahí es cuando las piernas de Percy comenzaron a temblar. De hecho, era aquí. Había pensado que su viaje a Alaska había sido bastante exótico, pero ahora estaba en el corazón del antiguo Imperio Romano, el territorio enemigo para un semidiós griego. En cierto modo, este lugar había formado su vida tanto como Nueva York. Jason señaló a la base del muro de los arqueros, donde los pasos conducían a una especie de túnel. ―Creo que sé dónde estamos, ―dijo―. Esa es la Tumba de los Escipiones. Percy frunció el ceño. ― Escipio... ¿el pegasus de Reyna? ―No, ―Annabeth intervino― Ellos eran una familia noble romana, y... wow, este lugar es increíble. Jason asintió. ― He estudiado los mapas de Roma antes. Siempre he querido venir aquí, pero... Nadie se molestó en terminar la frase. Viendo las caras de sus amigos, Percy sabía que estaban tan o más asombrados que él. Lo habían hecho. Habían aterrizado en Roma… La Roma. ―¿Planes?, ―preguntó Hazel―. Nico tiene hasta el atardecer, como mucho. Y toda esta ciudad será supuestamente destruida hoy. Percy se sacó de su aturdimiento. ― Tienes razón. Annabeth... ¿te concentraste en ese punto del mapa de bronce? Sus ojos grises se oscurecieron hasta "tormenta extra", que Percy podía interpretar muy bien: Recuerda lo que te dije, amigo. Manten ese sueño para ti. ―Sí, ―dijo ella con cuidado―. Está en el río Tíber. Creo que puedo encontrarlo, pero debo hacerlo… ―Sola, ―terminó Percy―. Sí, tienes razón. Annabeth lo apuñaló con la mirada. ― Eso no es… ― Seguro, ―él añadió―. Un semidiós caminando por Roma solo. Yo iré contigo hasta el Tíber. Podemos usar esa carta de presentación, esperando conocer al dios del río Tiberino. A lo mejor te puede dar un poco de ayuda o consejo. Luego, puedes seguir sola a partir de ahí. Tenían un concurso en miradas fijas en silencio, pero Percy no dio marcha atrás. Cuando Annabeth y él empezaron a salir, su madre le había metido en la cabeza: Es de buena educación llevar a tu cita hasta la puerta. Si eso era cierto, tenía que ser una buena manera de llevarla al inicio de su solitaria épica misión mortal. ―Bien, ―murmuró Annabeth―. Hazel, ahora que estamos en Roma, ¿crees que se puede determinar la ubicación de Nico? Hazel parpadeó, como si saliera de un trance de ver el Show Percy / Annabeth. ― Um... con suerte, si me acerco lo suficiente. Voy a tener que caminar por la ciudad. Frank, ¿quieres venir conmigo? Frank sonrió. ― Por supuesto. ― Y, uh... Leo, ―añadió Hazel―. Podría ser una buena idea si tu vienes también. Los centauros pescado dijeron que íbamos a necesitar tu ayuda con algo mecánico. ― Sí, ―dijo Leo―, no hay problema. La sonrisa de Frank se transformó en algo más parecido a la máscara de Crisaor. Percy no era un genio cuando se trataba de relaciones, pero incluso él podía sentir la tensión entre los tres. Desde que había llegado de golpe en el Atlántico, no habían actuado exactamente igual. No eran sólo los dos chicos compitiendo por Hazel. Era como si los tres fueron encerrados juntos, representando una especie de misterio de asesinato, pero todavía no había descubierto cuál de ellos era la víctima. Piper sacó su cuchillo y lo puso sobre la barandilla. ― Jason y yo vigilaremos la nave por ahora. Voy a ver qué me puede mostrar Katoptris. Pero, Hazel, si logran encontrar la ubicación de Nico, no vayan por allí ustedes solos. Vuelvan a buscarnos. Necesitaremos de todos para luchar contra los gigantes. Ella no dijo lo obvio: aunque todos ellos juntos no serían suficientes, a menos que tuvieran un Dios de su lado. Percy decidió no mencionar eso. ― Buena idea, ―dijo Percy―. ¿Qué tal si planeamos reunirnos de nuevo aquí, a las...? ¿qué? ―¿Tres de esta tarde?, ―sugirió Jason―. Eso es probablemente lo último por hacer y mantener esperanzas para luchar contra los gigantes y salvar a Nico. Si algo sucede que cambie el plan, intenten enviar un mensaje Iris. Los otros asintieron con la cabeza, pero Percy notó a varios de ellos mirando a Annabeth. Otra cosa que nadie quería decir: Annabeth tendría un horario diferente. Ella podría estar de regreso a las tres, o mucho más tarde, o nunca. Pero ella estaría sola, en busca de La Atenea Partenos. El entrenador Hedge gruñó. ― Eso me dará tiempo para comer los cocos, me refiero a sacar los cocos de nuestro casco. Percy, Annabeth... no me gusta que ustedes dos vayan por su cuenta. Sólo recuerden: compórtense. Si me entero de cualquier negocio divertido, los enterraré hasta que el río Estigio se congele. La idea de ser enterrado cuando estaban a punto de arriesgar su vida era tan ridícula, Percy no pudo evitar sonreír. ―Volveremos pronto, ―prometió. Miró a su alrededor a sus amigos, tratando de no sentirse como si fuera la última vez que estarían juntos―. Buena suerte a todos. En otras circunstancias, vagar por Roma con Annabeth habría sido bastante impresionante. Se tomaron de las manos, y caminarían por las calle, esquivando coches y los conductores locos, desplazándose a través de las multitudes de turistas, y vadeando a través de los océanos de las palomas. El día se calentaba rápidamente. Una vez que llegaron lejos del ruido de los automóviles de las carreteras principales, el aire olía a pan recién horneado y flores cortadas. Su objetivo era el Coliseo, siendo un hito resultaría fácil pero resultó más difícil de lo que Percy pensaba. Si tan grande y confusa era la ciudad vista desde arriba, era aún más en el suelo. Varias veces se perdieron en callejones sin salida. Encontraron hermosas fuentes y monumentos enormes por accidente. Annabeth comentó sobre la arquitectura, pero Percy mantuvo los ojos abiertos en otras cosas. Una vez vio un fantasma brillante purpura-un Lar-mirando a ellos desde la ventana de un edificio de apartamentos. En otra ocasión vio a una mujer vestida de blanco, tal vez una ninfa o una diosa sosteniendo un cuchillo de aspecto malvado, deslizándose entre las columnas en ruinas en un parque público. Ninguno les atacó, pero Percy sentía como que estaban siendo observados, y los observadores no eran amables. Por fin llegaron al Coliseo, donde una docena de tipos en trajes baratos de gladiadores forcejeaban con espadas de plástico contra la policía y sus porras. Percy no estaba seguro de lo que hacían, pero él y Annabeth decidieron seguir caminando. A veces los mortales eran aún más extraños que los monstruos. Ellos se dirigieron hacia el oeste, parando de vez en cuando para preguntar cómo llegar al río. Percy no había considerado que (duh) la gente en Italia hablaba italiano, mientras que él no lo hacía. Al final resultó que, sin embargo, no era un gran problema. Las pocas veces alguien se le acercó en la calle y le hizo una pregunta, Percy los miraba confundido, y hablaba inglés. Siguiente descubrimiento: los italianos utilizaban euros, y Percy no tenía ninguno. Lamentó esto, tan pronto como se encontró con una tienda para turistas que vendía refrescos. Para entonces ya era casi mediodía, se estaba poniendo muy caliente, y Percy empezó a desear tener un trirreme lleno de Coca-Cola Light. Annabeth resolvió el problema. Ella hurgó en su mochila, sacó la portátil de Dédalo, y tecleó algunos comandos. Una tarjeta de plástico salió de una ranura en un lado. Annabeth se agitó triunfalmente. ― Tarjeta internacional de crédito. En caso de emergencia. Percy la miró con asombro. ― ¿Cómo…? No. No importa. No quiero saber. Sigue siendo impresionante. Las sodas ayudaron, pero aún estaban acalorados y cansados para cuando llegaron al río Tíber. La orilla estaba bordeada de un terraplén de piedra. Un surtido de almacenes caóticos, apartamentos, tiendas y cafeterías llenaban la orilla del río. El propio Tíber era ancho, perezoso, y de color caramelo. Algunos árboles altos cipreses se cernían sobre los bancos. El puente más cercano parecía bastante nuevo, hecho de vigas de hierro, pero justo al lado de él había una línea de desmoronamiento de arcos de piedra que se detenía al otro lado del río, las ruinas que podrían haber quedado en la época de los Césares. ―Esto es todo. ―Annabeth señaló el viejo puente de piedra―. Lo reconozco en el mapa. Pero, ¿qué hacemos ahora? Percy se alegró de que ella dijera "hacemos". No quería dejarla todavía. De hecho, no estaba seguro de si podría hacerlo cuando llegara el momento. Las palabras de Gea volvieron a él: "¿Vas a caer solo?" Se quedó mirando el río, preguntándose cómo podrían ponerse en contacto con el dios Tiberino. No tenía ganas de saltar en El Tíber no parecía ser mucho más limpio que el río Este en casa, donde había tenido un encuentro con demasiados espíritus del río de mal humor. Hizo un gesto a una cafetería cercana con mesas con vistas al agua. ― Es la hora del almuerzo. ¿Qué tal si probamos tu tarjeta de crédito otra vez? Aunque era mediodía, el lugar estaba vacío. Eligieron una mesa al aire libre junto al río, y un camarero se apresuró. Parecía un poco sorprendido de verlos, sobre todo cuando dijeron que querían comer. ―¿Americanos?, ―se preguntó, con una sonrisa apenada. ―Sí, ―dijo Annabeth. ―Y me gustaría una pizza, ―dijo Percy. El camarero parecía que estaba tratando de tragarse una moneda de euro. ― Por supuesto que sí, señor. Y déjeme adivinar: ¿una Coca-Cola? ¿Con hielo? ―Impresionante, ―dijo Percy. No entendía por qué el chico le estaba dando una cara agria. No era como si Percy hubiera pedido una coca-cola azul. Annabeth ordenó un panini y un poco de agua con gas. Después desde la izquierda el camarero le sonrió a Percy. - Creo que los italianos comen mucho más tarde en el día. No ponen hielo en sus bebidas. Y sólo hacen pizza para turistas. ―Oh. ―Percy se encogió de hombros―. ¿La mejor comida italiana, y ni siquiera la comen? ―Yo no diría eso frente al camarero. Se tomaron de las manos sobre la mesa. Percy estaba contento con mirar a Annabeth en la luz del sol. Siempre hacía su pelo tan brillante y cálido. Sus ojos adquirieron los colores del cielo y los adoquines, alternando de color marrón o azul. Se preguntó si debía decirle a Annabeth su sueño sobre Gea destruyendo el Campamento Mestizo. Él decidió no hacerlo. No necesitaba preocuparse por nada más, nada más de lo que ya le tocaba preocuparse. Pero le hizo preguntarse... ¿qué habría pasado si no hubieran asustado a los piratas de Crisaor? Percy y Annabeth habrían sido encadenados y llevados a los esbirros de Gea. Su sangre se hubiera derramado sobre las piedras antiguas. Percy adivinó que significaba que serían llevados a Grecia para algún horrible sacrificio grande. Pero Annabeth y él habían estado en un montón de situaciones malas juntos. Podrían haber descubierto un plan de escape, salvar el día... y Annabeth no podría tener su misión solitaria en Roma. "No importa cuando caigas", Gea había dicho. Percy sabía que era un deseo terrible, pero él casi lamentó que no hubieran sido capturados en el mar. Al menos Annabeth y él estarían estado juntos. ―No debes sentirte avergonzado, ―dijo Annabeth―. Estás pensando en Crisaor, ¿verdad? Las espadas no pueden resolver todos los problemas. Nos salvaste al final. A pesar de sí mismo, Percy sonrió. ― ¿Cómo haces eso? Siempre sabes lo que estoy pensando. ―Te conozco, ―dijo. ¿Y te gusto de todos modos? Percy quería preguntar, pero él se retuvo. ―Percy, ―dijo ella―, no puedes cargar con el peso de toda esta búsqueda. Es imposible. Es por eso que hay siete de nosotros. Y tendrás que dejarme buscar la Atenea Partenos por mi cuenta. ―Te extrañé, ―confesó―. Durante meses. Una gran parte de nuestra vida se la llevaron. Si te perdiera de nuevo… El almuerzo llegó. El camarero parecía mucho más tranquilo. Una vez aceptado el hecho de que eran americanos despistados, había aparentemente decidido perdonarlos y los tratarlos con cortesía. ―Es una vista hermosa, ―dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección al río―. Disfruten, por favor. Una vez que se fue, comieron en silencio. La pizza estaba blanda, pastosa, sin mucho queso. Tal vez, Percy pensó, por eso los romanos no la comen. Pobres romanos. ―Vas a tener que confiar en mí, ―dijo Annabeth―. Percy casi pensó que ella estaba hablando con su sandwich, porque no lo miró a los ojos. – Tienes que confiar en que volveré. Se tragó otro bocado. ― Yo creo en ti. Ese no es el problema. Pero ¿volver de dónde? El sonido de una Vespa los interrumpió. Percy miró a lo largo de la orilla del río e hizo una toma doble. La moto era un modelo pasado de moda: grande azul y celeste. El conductor era un hombre con un traje gris sedoso. Detrás de él estaba sentada una mujer joven con un pañuelo en la cabeza, con las manos alrededor de la cintura del hombre. Ellos avanzaron entre las mesas del café y pararon al lado de Percy y Annabeth. ―Vaya, hola, ―dijo el hombre. Su voz era grave, casi ronca, como la de un actor de cine. Su cabello era corto y engrasado desde se cara escarpada. Era guapo en una manera de padre-en-television-de-los-50. Incluso su ropa parecía de la vieja usanza. Cuando salió de su motocicleta, los pantalones en su cintura estaban muy por encima de lo normal, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para parecer varonil y elegante y no como un total goober. Percy tenía problemas para adivinar su edad, unos treinta y tantos años. La mujer bajó de la moto. - Hemos tenido la mañana más hermosa, dijo ella sin aliento. Ella lucía de unos veintiún años, también vestida con un estilo pasado de moda. En el largo de su tobillo una maravillosa falda una la blusa blanca estaba apretada con un cinturón de cuero grande, dándole la más estrecha cintura que Percy había visto nunca. Cuando se quitó el pañuelo, su corto cabello negro ondulado rebotó en perfecto estado. Tenía los ojos oscuros y una sonrisa juguetona brillante. Percy había visto náyades que parecían menos pixis que esta señora. El sándwich de Annabeth se le cayó de las manos. ― ¡Oh, dioses. ¿Cómo...Como…? Ella parecía tan aturdida que Percy pensó que debería conocerlos. ―Ustedes se ven familiares, ―decidió él. Pensó que podría haber visto sus caras en la televisión. Parecía como si estuvieran en un viejo espectáculo, pero eso no podía ser cierto. No habían envejecido en absoluto. No obstante, señaló al hombre y se llevó una suposición―. ¿Es usted ese tipo en Mad Men? ―¡Percy! ―Annabeth miró horrorizada. ―¿Qué?, ―Protestó él―. Yo no miro mucha televisión. ―Ese es Gregory Peck ―los ojos de Annabeth permanecían anchos, y su boca se caía abierta-. Y... ¡oh dioses! ¡Audrey Hepburn! Conozco esta película. Vacaciones en Roma. Pero fue a partir de la década de 1950. ¿Cómo…? ―¡Oh, querida! ―La mujer giró como un espíritu del aire y se sentó en su mesa―. ¡Me temo que me has confundido con alguien más! Mi nombre es Rea Silvia. Yo era la madre de Rómulo y Remo, miles de años atrás. Pero eres tan amable que me veas tan joven como la década de 1950. Y este es mi marido... ―Tiberino, ―dijo Gregory Peck, tendiendo su mano a Percy de una manera varonil-. Dios del río Tíber. Percy le estrechó la mano. El hombre olía a loción de afeitar. Por supuesto, si Percy fuera el río Tíber, probablemente querría enmascarar su olor con colonia también. ―Uh, hola, ―dijo Percy―. ¿Es que ustedes dos siempre se ven como estrellas de cine estadounidense? ―¿Lo hacemos? ―Tiberino frunció el ceño y se miró la ropa―. No estoy seguro, la verdad. La migración de la civilización occidental va en ambos sentidos, ya sabes. Roma afectó al mundo, pero el mundo también afecta a Roma. No parece haber mucha influencia estadounidense últimamente. He perdido la cuenta a través de los siglos. ―Está bien, ―dijo Percy―. Pero... ¿Estás aquí para ayudar? ―Mis náyades me dijeron que ustedes dos estaban aquí. ―Tiberino puso sus ojos oscuros hacia Annabeth―. ¿Tienes el mapa, querida? ¿Y tu carta de presentación? ―Uh..., ―Annabeth le entregó la carta y el disco de bronce. Ella estaba mirando el dios del río con tanta atención que Percy comenzó a sentir celos. ―¿E…entonces? ―Tartamudeó―, ¿ha ayudado a otros hijos de Atenea con esta misión? ―¡Oh, querida! ―La señora bonita, Rea Silvia, le puso la mano en el hombro a Annabeth-. Tiberino es siempre muy servicial. Salvó a mis hijos Rómulo y Remo, ya sabes, y los trajo a la diosa lobo Lupa. Más tarde, cuando el viejo rey Numen trató de matarme, Tiberino se apiadó de mí y me hizo su esposa. He estado gobernando el reino del río a su lado desde entonces. ¡No es todo un sueño! ―Gracias, querida, ―dijo Tiberino con una sonrisa irónica―. Y, sí, Annabeth Chase, he ayudado a muchos de tus hermanos... para empezar al menos su viaje con seguridad. Una pena, todos ellos murieron dolorosamente luego. Pues bien, los documentos parecen pertinentes. Hay que ponerse en marcha. ¡La marca de Atenea espera! Percy le agarró la mano a Annabeth probablemente un poco fuerte. ― Tiberino, déjame ir con ella. Sólo un poco más lejos. Rea Silvia se rió dulcemente. ― Pero no puedes, muchacho tonto. Debes regresar a tu nave y reunirte con tus otros amigos. ¡Enfrentar a los gigantes! Como aparece en el cuchillo de tu amiga Piper. Annabeth tiene un camino diferente. Ella debe caminar sola. ―De hecho, ―dijo Tiberino―. Annabeth debe enfrentar el guardián del santuario por sí misma. Es la única manera. Y Percy Jackson, tiene menos tiempo para rescatar a tu amigo en el frasco. Debes darte prisa. La pizza de Percy se sentía como un bulto de cemento en su estómago. ― Pero… ―Está bien, Percy. -Annabeth apretó su mano-. Tengo que hacer esto. Él empezó a protestar. La expresión de ella se lo impidió. Estaba aterrorizada, pero haciendo todo lo posible por ocultarlo, para su bien. Si trataba de discutir, sólo haría las cosas más difíciles para ella. O peor, podría convencerla para quedarse. Entonces ella tendría que vivir con la idea de que se había retractado de su mayor desafío... suponiendo que sobrevivía a todo, con Roma a punto de ser destruida y Gea a punto de levantarse y destruir el mundo. La estatua de Atenea era la clave para derrotar a los gigantes. Percy no sabía por qué ni cómo, pero Annabeth era la única que podía encontrarla. ―Tienes razón, ―dijo, forzando las palabras―. Ten cuidado. Rea Silvia se rió como si fuera un comentario ridículo. ―¿Cuidado? ¡Para nada! Pero es necesario. Ven, Annabeth, hija. Te mostraremos donde inicia tu camino. Después de eso, estarás por tu cuenta. Annabeth besó a Percy. Ella vaciló, como si estuviera pensando qué más decir. Luego cargó su mochila y se subió a la parte trasera de la moto. Percy odiaba esto. Él hubiera preferido luchar contra cualquier monstruo en el mundo. Él hubiera preferido una revancha con Crisaor. Pero se obligó a permanecer en su silla y ver como Annabeth se iba por las calles de Roma con Gregory Peck y Audrey Hepburn. Annabeth pensó que podría haber sido peor. Si tenía que ir en una horrible búsqueda en solitario, al menos hubiera querido almorzar con Percy en las orillas del Tíber primero. Ahora ella tenía que tomar un paseo en moto con Gregory Peck. Ella sólo sabía de esa vieja película debido a su papá. En los últimos años, ya que los dos se habían unido, habían pasado más tiempo juntos, y ella se había enterado de que su padre tenía un lado cursi. Claro, a él le gustaba la historia militar, armas y biplanos, pero también amaba las viejas películas, comedias románticas especialmente de la década de 1940 y 1950 "vacaciones en Roma" era una de sus favoritas. Había hecho a Annabeth verla. Ella pensó que la trama era una tontería, una princesa escapa de sus guardaespaldas y se enamora de un periodista estadounidense en Roma, pero ella sospechaba que a su padre le gustaba esta historia porque le recordaba a su propio romance con la diosa Atenea: otro emparejamiento imposible que no podía tener un final feliz. Su padre no era para nada como Gregory Peck. Athena ciertamente no era nada parecida a Audrey Hepburn. Pero Annabeth sabía que la gente veía lo que quería ver. Ellos no necesitaban la niebla para deformar sus percepciones. A medida que la moto azul avanzaba por las calles de Roma, la diosa Rea Silvia le dijo a Annabeth un comentario sobre cómo la ciudad había cambiado a lo largo de los siglos. ―El Puente Sublicio estaba allí ―dijo, señalando a un recodo del Tíber―. Ya sabes, donde Horacio y sus dos amigos defendieron la ciudad de un ejército invasor. Ahora, ¡fue un valiente romano! ―Y, querida mía, ―agregó Tiberino―, es el lugar donde Rómulo y Remo llegaron a la orilla. Parecía estar hablando de un punto en la orilla del río donde algunos patos estaban haciendo un nido de bolsas de plásticas rotas y envoltorios de caramelos. ―Ah, sí, ―suspiró Rea Silvia felizmente―. Fuiste tan amable en lavar mis bebés y ayudarlos a encontrar la tierra de los lobos. ―No fue nada, ―dijo Tiberino. Annabeth se sentía mareada. El dios del río estaba hablando de algo que había sucedido hace miles de años, cuando esta zona era nada más que pantanos y tal vez algunas chozas. Tiberino salvó dos bebés, uno de los cuales llegó a fundar el mayor imperio del mundo. No fue nada. Rea Silvia señaló un gran edificio de apartamentos moderno. - Esto solía ser un templo a Venus. Entonces era una iglesia. Luego, un palacio. Luego, un edificio de apartamentos. Se quemó tres veces. Ahora es un edificio de apartamentos de nuevo. Y ese lugar allí mismo… ―Por favor, ―dijo Annabeth―. Me estas mareando. Rea Silvia se rió. ― Lo siento, cariño. Capas y capas de historia aquí, pero no es nada comparado a Grecia. Atenas era vieja cuando Roma era una colección de chozas de barro. Ya lo verás, si sobrevives. ―Eso no ayuda, ―murmuró Annabeth. ―Aquí estamos, ―anunció Tiberino. Se detuvo frente a un edificio de mármol, la fachada cubierta de mugre de la ciudad pero todavía hermoso. Tallas ornamentales de los dioses romanos decoraban el techo. La gran entrada con puertas de hierro, cerrada con candado. ―¿Voy a entrar ahí? Annabeth desearía haber traído a Leo, o por lo menos algunos cortadores de alambre prestados de su cinturón de herramientas. Rea Silvia se cubrió la boca y soltó una risita. ― No, querida. No en ella. Bajo ella. Tiberino señaló una serie de escalones de piedra en el lado del edificio, del tipo que habría dado lugar a un apartamento en el sótano si este lugar fuera de Manhattan. ―Roma es caótica sobre el suelo, ―dijo Tiberino―, pero eso no es nada en comparación con el subsuelo. Tienes que bajar a la ciudad enterrada, Annabeth Chase. Encuentra el altar del dios extranjero. Los fracasos de tus predecesores te guiarán. Después de eso... no sé. La mochila de Annabeth pesaba sobre sus hombros. Ella había estado estudiando el mapa de bronce desde hace días, buscando en la laptop de Dédalo para obtener información. Desgraciadamente, las pocas cosas que había aprendido hacían esta misión parecer aún más imposible. - Mis hermanos... ninguno de ellos lo hizo todo el camino hasta el santuario, lo hicieron. Tiberino negó con la cabeza. ― Pero tú sabes el premio que te espera, si lo puedes liberar. ―Sí, ―dijo Annabeth. ―Podría llevar la paz a los hijos de Grecia y Roma, ―dijo Rea Silvia―. Podría cambiar el curso de la guerra que se avecina. ―Si yo sobrevivo, ―dijo Annabeth. Tiberino asintió con tristeza. ¿Por qué también entiendes la guardia que debes enfrentar? Annabeth recordó las arañas en el Fuerte Sumter, y el sueño que Percy había descrito, la voz de silbido en la oscuridad. ― Sí. Rea Silvia miró a su marido. ― Ella es valiente. Tal vez ella es más fuerte que los demás. ―Eso espero, ―dijo el dios-río―. Adios, Annabeth Chase. Y buena suerte. Rea Silvia estaba radiante. ― ¡Tenemos una hermosa tarde planeado! ¡No para ir de compras! Gregory Peck y Audrey Hepburn salieron a toda velocidad en su moto azul celeste. Entonces Annabeth se volvió y bajó las escaleras sola. Había estado un montón de veces bajo suelo. Pero a mitad de la escalera, se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había aventurado por sí misma. Se quedó helada. Dioses... no había hecho algo como esto desde que era una niña. Después de huir de casa, había pasado un par de semanas sobreviviendo por su cuenta, viviendo en los callejones y escondiéndose de los monstruos hasta que Thalia y Luke la tomaron bajo sus alas. Luego, una vez que había llegado al Campamento Mestizo, había vivido allí hasta que tenía doce años. Después de eso, todas sus misiones habían sido con Percy y sus amigos. La última vez que se había sentido tan asustada y sola, ella tenía siete años de edad. Recordó el día, Thalia, Luke, y ella se habían metido en la guarida de un Cíclope en Brooklyn. Thalia y Luke habían sido capturados, y Annabeth había tenido que liberarlos. Todavía recordaba, temblando en un rincón oscuro de la mansión en ruinas, escuchando a los cíclopes imitando las voces de sus amigos, tratando de engañarla a salir a la luz. ¿Y si se trata de un truco, también? , se preguntó. ¿Y si los otros niños de Atenea murieron porque Tiberino y Rea Silvia los condujeron a una trampa? ¿Podrían Gregory Peck y Audrey Hepburn hacer algo como eso? Se obligó a seguir adelante. No tenía otra opción. Si la Atenea Partenos estaba realmente aquí, podría decidir el destino de la guerra. Más importante aún, podría ayudar a su mamá. Atenea la necesitaba. En la parte inferior llegó a una puerta de madera vieja con un anillo de tiro de hierro. Por encima del anillo estaba una placa de metal con una cerradura. Annabeth comenzó estudiando la manera de forzar la cerradura, pero tan pronto como tocó el anillo de tracción, una forma de fuego ardió en el centro de la puerta: la silueta de la lechuza de Atenea. Humo salió del ojo de la cerradura. La puerta se abrió hacia dentro. Annabeth miró por última vez. En la parte superior de la escalera, el cielo era un cuadrado de color azul brillante. Los mortales estarían disfrutando de la cálida tarde. Parejas cogidas de la mano en los cafés. Los turistas animados por las tiendas y museos. Los Romanos regulares en su negocio diario, probablemente no consideraban los miles de años de historia bajo sus pies, y sin duda inconscientes de los espíritus, dioses y monstruos que aún habitaban aquí, o el hecho de que su ciudad podría ser destruida a menos que hoy un determinado grupo de semidioses lograra detener los gigantes. Annabeth entró por la puerta. Se encontró en un sótano que era un cyborg arquitectónico. Paredes antiguas de ladrillo se cruzaban con los modernos cables eléctricos y de plomería. El techo se llevó a cabo con una combinación de andamios de acero y columnas antiguas romanas de granito. La mitad delantera del sótano estaba lleno de cajas. Por curiosidad, Annabeth abrió unas pocas. Algunas estaban llenas de carretes de hilo multicolor, como para cometas o artes y proyectos de manualidades. Otras cajas estaban llenas de espadas de gladiador de plástico baratas. Tal vez en algún momento había sido una zona de almacenamiento de una tienda para turistas. En la parte trasera de la planta baja, el piso había sido excavado, revelando otra serie de pasos, estos de piedra blanca que llevaban aún más profundo bajo tierra. Annabeth se arrastró hasta el borde. Incluso con la luz proyectada por su daga, estaba demasiado oscuro para ver. Apoyó la mano en la pared y encontró un interruptor de luz. Evidente de las bombillas fluorescentes blancas iluminaban las escaleras. A continuación, vio a un piso de mosaico decorado con ciervos y faunos, tal vez una de las habitaciones de una antigua villa romana, apenas escondida bajo este sótano moderno junto con las cajas de hilos y espadas de plástico. Ella bajó. La habitación era de unos veinte pies cuadrados. Las paredes estaban pintadas de vivos colores, pero la mayoría de los frescos estaban desgastados o atenuados. La única salida era un agujero excavado en una esquina de la planta donde se había levantado el mosaico. Annabeth se agachó junto a la abertura. Vio hacia abajo una cueva más grande, pero Annabeth no podía ver el fondo. Oyó correr el agua unos treinta o cuarenta metros más abajo. El aire no olía a alcantarilla, sólo viejo y a humedad, y ligeramente dulce, como flores mohosas. Tal vez fue una antigua línea de agua de los acueductos. No había forma de bajar. No voy a saltar" murmuró para sus adentros. Como en respuesta, algo brilló en la oscuridad. La marca de Atenea ardió a la vida en el fondo de la caverna, revelando ladrillos brillantes a lo largo de un canal subterráneo cuarenta metros más abajo. El búho de fuego parecía estar burlándose de ella: "Bueno, este es el camino, chica. Así que será mejor que se te ocurra algo". Annabeth consideró sus opciones. Demasiado peligroso para saltar. No hay escaleras o cuerdas. Pensó en pedir prestado un andamio de metal de arriba para usar como un polo de fuego, pero estaba cerrado todo en su lugar. Además, no quería causar el derrumbe del edificio sobre ella. La frustración se arrastró a través de ella como un ejército de termitas. Se había pasado la vida viendo otros semidioses obtener poderes asombrosos. Percy podía controlar el agua. Si él estuviera aquí, podría elevar el nivel del agua y simplemente flotar. Hazel, de lo que ella había dicho, podría encontrar su camino bajo tierra con una precisión impecable e incluso crear o cambiar el curso de los túneles. Ella podría fácilmente hacer un nuevo camino. Leo sacaría solo las herramientas adecuadas de su cinturón y construiría algo para hacer el trabajo. Frank podría convertirse en un pájaro. Jason podría simplemente controlar el viento y flotar hacia abajo. Incluso Piper con su encanto vocal... ella podría haber convencido a Tiberino y Rea Silvia a ser un poco más amables. ¿Qué tenía Annabeth? Una daga de bronce que no hacía nada especial, y una moneda de plata maldita. Ella tenía en su mochila la portátil de Dédalo, una botella de agua, unas pocas piezas de ambrosía para situaciones de emergencia, y una caja de cerillas, probablemente inútil, pero su padre le había metido en la cabeza que ella debía tener siempre una manera de hacer fuego. Ella no tenía poderes asombrosos. Incluso su único artículo verdaderamente mágico, su gorra de los Yankees de Nueva York de la invisibilidad, había dejado de funcionar, y aún estaba en su cabina en el Argo II. "Tienes tu inteligencia", una voz dijo. Annabeth se preguntó si Atenea estaba hablando con ella, pero probablemente era sólo una ilusión. Inteligencia... como el héroe favorito de Atenea, Odiseo. Había ganado la Guerra de Troya con astucia, no con fuerza. Había superado todo tipo de monstruos y las dificultades con su rápido ingenio. Eso es lo que Atenea valoró. La hija de la sabiduría camina sola. Eso no quería decir sola, sin los demás, Annabeth se dio cuenta. Quería decir sin ningún poder especial. Bien... así que ¿cómo llegar allí con seguridad y asegurarse de tener una manera de salir de nuevo si fuese necesario? Subió de nuevo al sótano y miró las cajas abiertas. Cuerdas y espadas de plástico. La idea que le vino era tan ridícula, que casi se echó a reír, pero era mejor que nada. Ella se puso a trabajar. Sus manos parecían saber exactamente qué hacer. A veces le pasaba, como cuando ella estaba ayudando a Leo con la maquinaria del buque o dibujando planos de arquitectura en el equipo. Nunca había hecho con hilos de cometa y espadas de plástico, pero parecía fácil y natural. A los pocos minutos ella había usado una docena de bolas de cuerda y un montón de espadas para crear una escalera, una línea de cuerda improvisada trenzada, tejida con fuerza pero no demasiado gruesa, con espadas atadas a intervalos de dos pies para servir a mano y descansillos. Como prueba, se ató un extremo en torno a una columna de soporte y se apoyó en la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas. Las espadas de plástico se doblaron bajo ella, pero nos proporcionaron un poco de volumen extra a los nudos de la cuerda, así que al menos podrían mantener un mejor agarre. La escalera no ganaría ningún premio de diseño, pero podría llevarla al fondo de la caverna con seguridad. En primer lugar, ella metió en su mochila los carretes de hilo sobrantes. No estaba segura de por qué, pero eran un recurso más, y no demasiado pesado. Se dirigió de nuevo al agujero en el suelo del mosaico. Se aseguró a un extremo de la escalera con una precisión de piezas de andamios, bajó la cuerda en la caverna, y descendió. Mientras Annabeth estaba en el aire, bajando mano a mano mientras la escalera se balanceaba a un lado, agradecio a Quiron por todos esos anos de entrenamiento en el curso de escalada en el Campamento Mestizo. Frecuentemente ella se habia quejado en voz alta preguntando como esto le ayudaria a vencer a un monstruo. Quiron habia solo sonreido, como si supiera que este dia llegaria. Finalmente Annabeth llego a la parte inferior. Ella perdio el borde de ladrillo y aterrizo en el canal, pero resulto ser solo unos pocos centimetros de profundidad. El agua congelada se impregnaba en sus zapatos deportivos. Ella levanto la daga brillante. El canal poco profundo corrio por medio de un tunel de ladrillo. Cada pocos metros, tubos de ceramica sobresalian de las paredes. Supuso que los tubos eran los desagues, parte del sistema de tuberias de la antigua Roma, aunque resultaba increible para ella que un tunel como este hubiera sobrevivido, abarrotado bajo tierra con siglos de los tubos de otros, sotanos y desagues. Un repentino pensamiento le helo aun mas que el agua. Hace unos anos, Percy y ella habian ido en una mision en el laberinto de Dedalo, una secreta red de tuneles y habitaciones, encantado y atrapado, que se desarrollaba bajo todas las ciudades de America. Cuando Dedalo murio en la batalla del laberinto, el laberinto entero se habia derrumbado, o eso creia Annabeth. Pero .y si eso era solo en Estados Unidos? .Y si esta se trataba de una version anterior del laberinto? Dedalo le dijo una vez que su laberinto tenía una vida propia. Fue creciendo y cambiando constantemente. Tal vez el laberinto podría regenerarse, como los monstruos. Eso tendria sentido. Era una fuerza arquetipica, como Quiron diria, algo que en realidad nunca puede morir. Si esto era parte del laberinto... Annabeth decidido no pensar en eso, tambien decidio no asumir que sus suposiciones eran correctas. El laberinto se distanciaba sin sentido. Si no tenia cuidado, podia caminar seis metros en la direccion equivocada y terminar en Polonia. Solo para estar segura, ella ato un nuevo ovillo de cuerda al final de la escalera de cuerda. Podia desentranar detras de ella mientras ella exploraba. Un viejo truco, pero una bueno. Se debatio sobre que camino tomar. El tunel parecia igual en ambas direcciones. Luego, a unos cincuenta metros a su izquierda, la marca de Atenea ardio contra la pared. Annabeth podria jurar que estaba mirando fijamente con esos ojos ardientes grandes, como si dijera: ¿Cual es tu problema? ¡Date prisa!. Ella estaba empezando a odiar esa lechuza. Para cuando llego al lugar, la imagen se habia desvanecido, y se habia quedado sin cuerda en su primer carrete. Cuando estaba ajustando una nueva linea, miro a traves del tunel. Habia una seccion rota en la obra de albanileria, como si un martillo hubiera hecho un agujero en la pared. Se acerco a echar un vistazo. Sacando su daga a traves de la abertura para iluminar, Annabeth podia ver una camara baja, larga y estrecha, con un piso de mosaico, paredes pintadas, y bancas por ambos lados. Tenia la forma de una especie de un vagon de metro. Metio la cabeza en el agujero, esperando que nada la mordiera. En el extremo mas cercano de la habitacion habia una puerta. En el otro extremo habia una mesa de piedra, o tal vez un altar. Hmm... El tunel de agua seguia su camino, pero Annabeth estaba segura de que este era el camino. Recordo lo que habia dicho Tiberino: Encuentra el altar del dios extranjero. No parecia haber ninguna salida de la sala del altar, pero habia una pequena caida contra el banco de abajo. Ella deberia ser capaz de salir de nuevo sin ningun problema. Sin soltar la cuerda, ella bajo. El techo de la habitacion era en forma de barril con arcos de ladrillo, pero Annabeth no le gustaba el aspecto de los soportes. Justo encima de la cabeza, en el arco más cercano a la puerta tapiada la piedra angular estaba rota por la mitad. Las fisuras corrian a traves del techo. El lugar habia estado probablemente intacto durante dos mil anos, pero ella decidio que preferiria no pasar demasiado tiempo aqui. Con su suerte, podria colapsar en los proximos dos minutos. El suelo era un mosaico largo y estrecho con siete cuadros en fila, como una linea de tiempo. A los pies de Annabeth estaba un cuervo. El siguiente era un leon. Varios otros parecian guerreros romanos con varias armas. El resto estaba demasiado danado o cubierto de polvo como para que Annabeth distinguiera los detalles. Los bancos de ambos lados estaban cubiertos de ceramica rota. Las paredes estaban pintadas con escenas de un banquete: un hombre vestido con una gorra curva como una bola de helado, sentado junto a un hombre mayor que irradiaba rayos de sol. De pie alrededor de ellos estaban portadores de antorchas y sirvientes, y varios animales como cuervos y lobos vagaban en el fondo. Annabeth no estaba segura de lo que la imagen representada, pero no le recordo ninguna leyenda griegas que ella conociera. En el otro extremo de la habitacion, el altar estaba esculpido elaboradamente con un friso con el hombre del sombrero de bola de helado con un cuchillo en el cuello de un toro. En el altar habia una estatua de piedra de un hombre hundido hasta las rodillas en la roca, una daga y una antorcha en la mano levantada. Una vez mas, Annabeth no tenia ni idea de lo que esas imagenes significaban. Ella dio un paso hacia el altar. Su pie crujio. Ella miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que acababa de poner su zapato sobre una caja toracica humana. Annabeth se trago un grito. .De donde habia salido eso? Ella bajo la mirada un momento antes y no habia visto ningun hueso. Ahora, el suelo estaba lleno de ellos. La caja toracica era obviamente vieja. Se convirtio en polvo mientras le quitaba el pie. Cerca habia una daga de bronce corroida muy parecida a la suya. O esta persona muerta llevaba el arma, o la habian matado con esta. Tendio su hoja para ver frente a ella. Un poco mas abajo de la trayectoria del mosaico se extendia un esqueleto mas completo de los restos de un jubon rojo bordado, como un hombre del Renacimiento. El cuello y el craneo se habían quemado, como si el hombre hubiera decidido lavarse el pelo con un soplete. Maravilloso, Annabeth pensaba. Levanto los ojos hacia el altar, que tenia una daga y una linterna. Una especie de prueba, Annabeth decidio. Estos dos chicos habian fracasado. Correccion: no solo dos chicos. Mas huesos y restos de ropa estaban esparcidos por todo el camino hasta el altar. No podia adivinar de quienes eran estos esqueletos, pero estaba dispuesta a apostar que todos eran semidioses del pasado, los hijos de Atenea en la misma busqueda. ―No voy a ser otro esqueleto en el suelo, ―le grito a la estatua, esperando sonar valiente. "Una niñaa" dijo una voz aguada, haciendo eco a traves de la habitacion. "Las niñas no estan permitidas.." "Un semidios mujer" dijo una segunda voz. "Inexcusable." La camara retumbo. Polvo cayó del techo agrietado. Annabeth corrio hacia el agujero por el que habia llegado, pero habia desaparecido. Su cadena se habia roto. Ella se encaramo en el banquillo y golpeo la pared donde estaba el agujero esperando que la ausencia del agujero fuera solo una ilusion, pero la pared se sentia solida. Ella estaba atrapada. A lo largo de los bancos, una docena de fantasmas brillaban resplandecientes en existencia, los hombres de color purpura en togas romanas, como los Lares que habia visto en el campamento de Jupiter. La miraron fijamente como si hubiera interrumpido su reunion. Ella hizo lo unico que podia. Ella se bajo del banco y se puso de espaldas a la puerta tapiada. Trato de lucir segura, aunque los fantasmas cenudos de purpura y los esqueletos de los semidioses a sus pies le daban ganas de esconderse como tortuga en su camiseta y gritar. ―Soy un hijo de Atenea, ―dijo, tan valientemente como pudo. ―Un griego, ―dijo uno de los fantasmas con disgusto―. Eso es aun peor. En el otro extremo de la sala, un fantasma de aspecto viejo se levanto con cierta dificultad (.los fantasmas tiene artritis?) Y estaba junto al altar, con sus ojos oscuros fijos en Annabeth. Su primer pensamiento fue que se parecia al Papa. Tenía una tunica brillante, un sombrero puntiagudo y un cayado de pastor. ―Esta es la caverna de Mitra, ―dijo el viejo fantasma―. Has perturbado nuestros rituales sagrados. No se puede conocer nuestros misterios y vivir. ―No quiero conocer sus misterios, ―Annabeth le aseguro―. Estoy siguiendo la Marca de Atenea. Muestrame la salida, y volvere a mi camino. Su voz sonaba tranquila, lo que la sorprendio. No tenia ni idea de como salir de aqui, pero sabia que tenia que tener exito donde sus hermanos habian fracasado. Su camino la conduciria mas adelante, mas profundamente en las capas subterraneas de Roma. "Los fracasos de sus predecesores te guiaran" Tiberino habia dicho. "Despues de eso... no se.." Los fantasmas murmuraban el uno al otro en latin. Annabeth capto unas pocas palabras poco amables sobre mujeres semidiosas de Atenea. Por ultimo, el fantasma del sombrero de Papa golpeo su cayado contra el suelo. Los otros Lares se quedaron en silencio. ―Su diosa griega no tiene poder aqui, ―dijo el Papa―. ¡Mitra es el dios de los guerreros romanos! !El es el dios de la legion, el dios del imperio! ―Ni siquiera era romano, ―protesto Annabeth―. ¿No era, como, persa o algo asi? ―¡Sacrilegio! ―grito el viejo, golpeando su baston en el suelo un par de veces más―. ¡Mitra nos protege! Yo soy el pater de esta hermandad ―El padre, ―Annabeth traducio. ―¡No interrumpas! Como pater, tengo que proteger nuestros misterios. ―¿Que misterios?, ―se pregunto Annabeth―. ¿Una docena de chicos muertos en togas sentados en una cueva? Los fantasmas murmuraron y se quejaron, hasta que el pater los puso bajo control con un silbato. El viejo tenía un buen conjunto de pulmones―. Eres claramente una incredula. Como los demas, debes morir. "Los otros.. " Annabeth hizo un esfuerzo para no mirar a los esqueletos. Su mente trabajaba furiosamente, aferramiento a todo lo que supiera acerca de Mitra. Tenía un culto secreto para los guerreros. El era popular en la legion. El era uno de los dioses que habia suplantado a Atenea como una deidad de la guerra. Afrodita le habia mencionado durante su charla en la hora del te en Charleston. Aparte de eso, Annabeth no tenia ni idea. Mitra no era uno de los dioses de los que hablaban en el Campamento Mestizo. Dudaba que los fantasmas esperaran mientras ella sacaba la laptop de Dedalo y buscaba. Recorrio los siete pisos de mosaico cuadros en una fila. Estudio los fantasmas y se dio cuenta a todos ellos llevaban algun tipo de insignia en su toga, un cuervo o una antorcha, o un arco. ―Hay ritos de pasaje, ―espeto ella―. Siete niveles de membresia. Y el nivel superior es el pater. Los fantasmas dejaron escapar un suspiro colectivo. Entonces todos empezaron a gritar a la vez. ―¿Como lo sabes? ―pregunto uno. ―¡La nina ha desentranado nuestros secretos! ―¡Silencio!, ―Ordeno el pater. ―Pero ella podria saber acerca de las terribles experiencias, ―exclamo otro. ―¡Los suplicios!, ―Dijo Annabeth―. ¡Yo se acerca de ellos! Otra ronda de incredulo jadeo. ―Ridiculo, ―grito el pater―. ¡La nina miente! Hija de Atenea, elije tu manera de morir. ¡Si tu no eliges, el dios elegira por ti! ―El fuego o una daga, ―adivino Annabeth. Incluso el pater miro atonito. Al parecer, no se habia acordado de que alli yacian victimas de castigos pasados en el suelo. ―¿Como-como tu...? ―El trago saliva―. ¿Quien eres tu? ―Un hijo de Atenea, ―dijo Annabeth nuevo―. Pero no cualquier hijo. Yo soy... eh, el mater en mi hermandad. La Magna Mater, de hecho. No hay misterios para mi. Mitra no puede ocultarme nada a la vista. ―La magna mater ―un fantasma gimio con desesperacion―. ¡La madre grande! ―¡Matala! Uno de los fantasmas se acerco, con las manos listas para estrangularla, pero paso a traves de ella. ―Estas muerto, ―Annabeth le recordo―. Sientate. El fantasma miro avergonzado y se sento. ―No necesitamos matarla nosotros mismos, ―gruno el pater―. ¡Mitra debera hacerlo por nosotros! La estatua en el altar comenzo a brillar. Annabeth apreto sus manos contra la puerta tapiada en su espalda. Esa tenia que ser la salida. El mortero se estaba desmoronando, pero no estaba lo suficientemente debil como para que ella la rompiera con la fuerza bruta. Ella miro desesperadamente alrededor del cuarto, el techo agrietado, el mosaico del piso, las pinturas de las paredes y el altar tallado. Empezo a hablar, haciendo deducciones. ―Eso no es bueno, ―dijo―. Yo se todo. Ustedes prueban a sus iniciados con fuego porque la antorcha es el simbolo de Mitra. Su otro simbolo es la daga, que es con lo que tambien se puede probar, con la daga. .Me quieres matar, al igual que... eh, como Mitra mato al toro sagrado? Era una suposicion total, pero el altar mostraba a Mitra matando a un toro, por lo que Annabeth penso que debia ser importante. Los fantasmas se lamentaron y se taparon los oidos. Algunos se abofeteaban la cara como si fuera a despertar de un mal sueno. ―¡La gran madre sabe!, ―dijo uno―. ¡Es imposible! Mientras mires alrededor de la habitacion, Annabeth penso, tu confianza sera cada vez mayor. Ella miro al fantasma que acababa de hablar. Tenía una placa cuervo en su toga, el mismo simbolo que en el suelo a sus pies. ―Tu estabas solo en cuervo, ―ella reprendio―. Ese es el rango mas bajo. ¡Callate y dejame hablar, a tu pater! El fantasma se encogio. ―¡Piedad! Misericordia! En la parte delantera de la habitacion, el pater temblaba, ya sea de rabia o miedo, Annabeth no estaba segura de cual. Su sombrero de papa estaba inclinado de lado en su cabeza como un medidor de gas cayendo hacia el vacio. - Ciertamente, sabes mucho, gran madre. Tu sabiduria es grande, pero esa es una razon mas por la que no puede irte. La tejedora nos advirtio que ibas a venir. ―La tejedora... ―Annabeth cayo en cuenta con una sensacion de hundimiento de lo que el pater estaba hablando: la cosa en la oscuridad en el sueno de Percy, el guardian del santuario. Este no era el momento deseo no saber la respuesta, pero trato de mantener la calma―. La tejedora me teme. Ella no quiere que yo siga la Marca de Atenea. Pero tú me dejaras pasar. ―¡Debes elegir un calvario!, ―insistio el pater―. ¡El fuego o la daga! ¡Sobrevive a uno, y luego, tal vez! Annabeth miro los huesos de sus hermanos. "Los fracasos de sus predecesores te guiaran.." Todos habian elegido uno u otro: el fuego o una daga. Tal vez habian pensado que podrian superar el calvario. Pero ellos habian muerto. Annabeth necesitaba una tercera opcion. Se quedo mirando la estatua del altar, que era más brillante por un segundo. Podia sentir su calor a traves de la habitacion. Su instinto estaba concentrado en la daga o la antorcha, pero instantaneamente se concentro en la base de la estatua. Se pregunto por que sus piernas estaban atrapadas en la piedra. Entonces se le ocurrio: tal vez la pequena estatua de Mitra no estaba atrapada en la roca. Tal vez el estaba saliendo de la roca. ―Ni la antorcha ni la daga, ―Annabeth dijo con firmeza―. Hay una tercera prueba, que voy a pasar. ―¿Una tercera prueba? ―pregunto el pater. ―Mitra nacio de las rocas, ―dijo Annabeth, esperando tener razon―. Salió emergio de la piedra, sosteniendo la daga y la antorcha. Los gritos y lamentos le dijeron que ella habia adivinado correctamente. ―La gran madre lo sabe todo, ―exclamo un fantasma. ¡Ese es nuestro secreto mejor guardado! Entonces tal vez ustedes no deberian poner una estatua de el en su altar, Annabeth penso. Pero estaba agradecida por eso estupidos fantasmas hombres. Si hubiesen dejado mujeres guerreras en su culto, podrian haber aprendido algo de sentido comun. Annabeth hizo un gesto dramaticamente a la pared que habia venido. - !Yo naci en piedra, al igual que Mitra lo hizo! !Por lo tanto, ya he pasado su prueba dura! ―¡Bah! ―Dijo el pater―. ¡Has venido de un agujero en la pared! Esa no es la misma cosa. Bien. Asi que al parecer el pater no era un completo idiota, pero Annabeth seguia confiando. Miro hacia el techo, y otra idea se le ocurrio, todos los detalles hacian clic juntos. ―Tengo control sobre las muchas piedras. ―ella levanto sus brazos―. Voy a demostrar que mi poder es mayor que Mitra. Con un solo golpe, voy a derrumbar esta camara. Los fantasmas gimieron y se estremecieron mirando al techo, pero Annabeth sabia que no veian lo que ella vio. Estos fantasmas eran guerreros, no ingenieros. Los hijos de Atenea tenian muchas habilidades, y no solo en el combate. Annabeth habia estudiado arquitectura desde hace anos. Ella sabia que esta camara antigua estaba al borde del colapso. Reconocio lo que las grieta en el techo significaban, todas emanaban de un punto, la unica parte superior del arco de piedra justo encima de ella. Un toque final y estaba a punto de derrumbarse, y cuando eso sucediera, asumiendo que ella estaba en lo correcto... ―¡Imposible!, ―grito el pater―. La tejedora nos ha pagado mucho por contribuir a destruir a los hijos de Atenea que se atreven a entrar en nuestro templo. Nunca la he defraudado. No podemos dejarla pasar. ―¡Entonces teman a mí poder! , ―dijo Annabeth―. ¡Admitan que podria destruir su camara sagrada! El pater fruncio el ceno. Se enderezo el sombrero con inquietud. Annabeth sabia que ella lo habia puesto en una situacion imposible. No podia dar marcha atras sin lucir cobarde. ―Haz lo peor, hija de Atenea, ―decidio―. Nadie puede derrumbar la caverna de Mitra, sobre todo con un golpe. ¡En especial, no una niña! Annabeth levanto su daga. El techo era bajo. Podia llegar a la cuspide con facilidad, pero tendria que dar un golpe certero. La puerta detras de ella estaba bloqueada, pero en teoria, si la habitacion empezo a derrumbarse, los ladrillos debian debilitarse y desmenuzarse. Ella debia ser capaz de abrir su paso a traves de todo el techo cayendo, suponiendo, claro esta, de que habia algo detras de la pared de ladrillo, y no solo tierra solida, y suponiendo que Annabeth era lo suficientemente rapida y lo suficientemente fuerte y suertuda. De lo contrario, ella estaba a punto de ser un panqueque de semidios. ―Bueno, muchachos, ―dijo―. Parece que eligieron el dios de la guerra equivocado. Golpeo la piedra angular. La hoja de bronce celestial la rompio como un terron de azucar. Por un momento, no paso nada. ―¡Ja!, ―se enorgullecia el pater―. ¿Ves? ¡Atenea no tiene poder aqui! La sala se estremeció. Una fisura corrio a traves de la longitud del techo y el otro extremo de la caverna se derrumbo, enterrando el altar y el pater. Mas grietas se ensancharon. Los ladrillos cayeron de los arcos. Los fantasmas gritaban y corrian, pero no eran capaces de pasar a traves de las paredes. Al parecer, estaban atados a esta camara incluso en la muerte. Annabeth se volvió. Cargó contra la entrada bloqueada con todas sus fuerzas, y los ladrillos cedieron. La caverna de Mitra implosiono detras de ella, se lanzo a la oscuridad y se encontro cayendo. Annabeth creía conocer el dolor. Se había caído de la pared de lava en el Campamento Mestizo. Había sido apuñalada en el brazo con una cuchilla de veneno en el puente de Williamsburg. Ella había tenido literalmente el peso del cielo sobre sus hombros. Pero eso no era nada en comparación con el aterrizaje forzoso en su tobillo. De inmediato supo que se lo había roto. Un dolor como un alambre de acero caliente clavó su camino hasta su pierna y la cadera. El mundo se redujo a tan sólo ella, su tobillo, y la agonía. Ella casi se desmayó. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Su respiración se hizo corta y rápida. No, se dijo. No puedes entrar en shock. Trató de respirar más despacio. Se quedó tan quieta como sea posible hasta que el dolor disminuyera de tortura absoluta a sólo palpitante horrible. Una parte de ella quería aullar al mundo por ser tan injusto. Todo este camino, ¿sólo para ser detenida por algo tan común como una fractura de tobillo? Obligó a sus emociones a calmarse. En el campamento, había sido entrenada para sobrevivir en todo tipo de situaciones difíciles, incluidas las lesiones de este tipo. Ella miró a su alrededor. Su daga se había deslizado unos metros de distancia. En su penumbra pudo distinguir las características de la sala. Estaba tendida en el piso frío de bloques de arenisca. El techo era de dos pisos de altura. La puerta por la que había caído estaba a diez metros del suelo, ahora completamente bloqueada con escombros que habían caído en la habitación, por el desprendimiento de rocas. Esparcidos alrededor de ella estaban piezas antiguas de madera, algunas agrietadas y resecas, otras rotas en leña. Estúpida, se reprendió. Se había lanzó a través de esa puerta, suponiendo que sería un corredor de nivel u otro cuarto. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que ella estaría cayendo en el espacio. La madera había sido probablemente una vez una escalera, derrumbada hace mucho tiempo. Inspeccionó su tobillo. Su pie no parecía extrañamente doblado. Ella podía sentir sus dedos del pie. No vio nada de sangre. Estaba todo bien. Alargó la mano por un pedazo de madera. Incluso ese pequeño fragmento de movimiento la hizo gritar. La tabla se desmoronó en su mano. La madera podría tener siglos de antigüedad, o incluso milenios. No tenía forma de saber si esta habitación era más antigua que el santuario de Mitra, o si, como las de laberinto cuyas habitaciones eran una mezcolanza de muchas épocas lanzadas al azar juntas. ―Está bien, ―dijo en voz alta, sólo para oír su voz―. Piensa, Annabeth. Prioridades. Se acordó de un tonto curso de supervivencia en la naturaleza que Grover le había enseñado en el campamento. Al menos le había parecido ridículo esa vez. Primer paso: Escanee sus alrededores en busca de amenazas inmediatas. Esta habitación no parecía estar en peligro de derrumbarse. El derrumbe se había detenido. Las paredes eran sólidas de bloques de piedra sin grietas mayores que ella pudiera ver. El techo no estaba débil. Bueno. La única salida estaba en la pared del fondo, una puerta de arco que conducía a la oscuridad. Entre ella y la puerta, una zanja pequeña fabricada de ladrillo cortado por el suelo, dejaba que el agua fluyera de la izquierda a la derecha de la sala. ¿Tal vez plomería de la época romana? Si el agua era potable, eso también era bueno. Apilados en una de las esquinas había unos jarrones de cerámica rotos, derramando marchitos terrones marrones que alguna vez pudieron haber sido frutos. Yuck. En otro rincón había unos cajones de madera que parecían más intactos, y algunas cajas de mimbre atada con correas de cuero. ―Por lo tanto, no hay peligro inmediato, ―dijo para sí―. A menos que algo se disparara fuera de ese túnel oscuro. Ella miró a la puerta, casi desafiando a su suerte a empeorar. No pasó nada. ―Está bien, ―dijo―. El siguiente paso: Hacer un inventario. ¿Qué podía usar? Ella tenía su botella de agua, y más agua en esa trinchera si pudiera alcanzarla. Ella tenía su cuchillo. Su mochila estaba llena de colorida cuerda (wiiii), su computadora portátil, el mapa de bronce, algunas anotaciones, y algo de ambrosía para emergencias. Ah... sí. Esta califica como una emergencia. Sacó la comida piadosa de su mochila y la comió. Como de costumbre, sabía cómo recuerdos reconfortantes. Esta vez a palomitas con mantequilla viendo una película en la noche con su padre en su casa en San Francisco, sin madrastra, sin hermanastros, sólo Annabeth y su padre se acurrucaban en el sofá viendo comedias románticas de la época cursi. La ambrosía calentó todo su cuerpo. El dolor en su pierna se convirtió en un latido sordo. Annabeth sabía que todavía estaba en graves problemas. Incluso la ambrosía no podía sanar huesos rotos de inmediato. Podía acelerar el proceso, pero en el mejor de los casos, ella no sería capaz de poner ningún peso sobre el pie durante un día o más. Trató de alcanzar su cuchillo, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Se deslizó en esa dirección. El dolor estalló de nuevo, al igual que las uñas clavándose en su pie. Su cara perlada de sudor, pero después de un arrastre más, se las arregló para llegar a la daga. Se sintió mejor sosteniéndola, no sólo por la luz y protección, sino también porque le resultaba tan familiar. ¿Y ahora qué? La Clase de Grover de supervivencia había mencionado algo acerca de permanecer en el lugar a la espera de un rescate, pero eso no iba a suceder. Incluso si Percy de alguna manera rastreara sus pasos, la caverna de Mitra se había derrumbado. Ella podría tratar de ponerse en contacto con alguien con el ordenador portátil de Dédalo, pero dudaba que pudiera obtener algún tipo de señal aquí abajo. Además, ¿A quién iba a llamar? Ella no podía textear a nadie que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para ayudar. Los semidioses nunca llevaban teléfonos celulares, debido a que sus señales atraían demasiado la atención de los monstruos, y ninguno de sus amigos estaría sentado comprobando su e-mail. ¿Un mensaje Iris? Ella tenía agua, pero dudaba que pudiera generar la luz suficiente como para crear un arco iris. La única moneda que tenía era la dracma de plata ateniense, que no significaba un gran tributo. Había otro problema con pedir ayuda: esto se suponía era una misión en solitario. Si Annabeth era rescatada, estaría admitiendo la derrota. Algo le decía que la marca de Atenea ya no la guiaría. Podía pasear por aquí para siempre, y ella nunca iba a encontrar la Atenea Partenos. Así que... no estaba bien permanecer aquí y esperar ayuda. Lo que significaba que tenía que encontrar una manera de seguir adelante por su cuenta. Abrió la botella de agua y bebió. No se había dado cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba. Cuando la botella estuvo vacía, se arrastró hasta la cuneta y la volvió a llenar. El agua estaba fría y se movía rápidamente esa era una buena señal, podría ser seguro beberla. Ella llenó su botella, y luego tomó un poco de agua en sus manos y se salpicó la cara. Inmediatamente se sintió más alerta. Se lavó y limpió sus rasguños lo mejor que pudo. Annabeth se sentó y miró su tobillo. ―Tenías que romperte, ―ella lo regañó. El tobillo no respondió. Ella tendría que inmovilizarlo en una especie de yeso. Esa era la única manera en que sería capaz de moverse. Hmm... Ella levantó la daga e inspeccionó la habitación de nuevo a la luz del bronce. Ahora que estaba más cerca de la puerta abierta, a ella le gustaba aún menos. Esta conducía a un pasillo oscuro silencioso. El aire olía a dulzón y de alguna manera a maldad. Desafortunadamente, Annabeth no veía otro camino por el que poder ir. Jadeando mucho y parpadeando para contener las lágrimas, ella se arrastró hasta los restos de la escalera. Encontró dos tablas que estaban en bastante buenas condiciones y bastante largas para una férula. Luego se deslizó hacia las cajas de mimbre y utilizó su daga para cortar las correas de cuero. Mientras que ella se preparaba psicológicamente para inmovilizar el tobillo, se dio cuenta de algunas palabras en una de las cajas de madera: HERMES EXPRESS. Annabeth se deslizó con entusiasmo hacia la caja. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo allí, pero Hermes entregó todo tipo de cosas útiles a los dioses, espíritus, e incluso los semidioses. Tal vez había caído este paquete de atención aquí hace años para ayudar a los semidioses como ella con esta búsqueda. Ella la abrió y sacó varias hojas de papel de burbujas, pero lo que había estado en el interior había desaparecido. ―¡Hermes!, ―protestó ella. Ella miró con tristeza el plástico de burbujas. Entonces su mente arrancó a toda máquina, y ella se dio cuenta de que la envoltura en sí misma era un regalo. - ¡Oh... eso es perfecto! Annabeth se cubrió la fractura de tobillo en un molde plástico de burbujas. La colocó con las tablillas de madera y ató todo con las correas de cuero. Ya una vez, en la práctica de primeros auxilios, había entablillado una pierna rota falsa para otro campista, pero nunca imaginó que tendría que hacer una tablilla para sí misma. Era un trabajo duro, doloroso, pero finalmente lo hizo. Buscó entre los restos de la escalera hasta que encontró parte de la barandilla, una tabla estrecha de unos cuatro pies de largo que podría servir como una muleta. Puso la espalda contra la pared, puso su pierna buena lista, y tiró con ella hacia arriba. ―Whoa. ―puntos negros bailaban en sus ojos, pero ella se quedó en posición vertical. ―La próxima vez, ―murmuró ella al cuarto oscuro―, sólo déjame luchar contra un monstruo. Mucho más fácil. Por encima de la puerta abierta, la Marca de Atenea ardió a la vida contra el arco. El búho de fuego parecía estar mirándola expectante, como si dijera: Ya era hora. ¿Oh, quieres monstruos? ¡Por aquí! Annabeth se preguntó si esa marca ardiente se basaba en un ave sagrada real. Si es así, si ella sobrevivía, ella iba a encontrar esa lechuza y la golpearía en la cara. Ese pensamiento le levantó el ánimo. Ella cruzó a través de la zanja y cojeó lentamente hacia el pasillo. El túnel corría recto y liso, pero, después de su caída, Annabeth decidió no arriesgarse. Ella usó la pared para apoyarse y golpeó el suelo delante de ella con su muleta para asegurarse de que no hubiera trampas. Mientras caminaba, el olor dulzón se hizo más fuerte y le puso los nervios de punta. El sonido del agua se desvaneció detrás de ella. En su lugar llegó un coro de susurros secos como un millón de voces diminutas. Parecían venir de dentro de las paredes, y fueron cada vez más fuerte. Annabeth trató de acelerar, pero no podía ir mucho más rápido sin perder el equilibrio o golpear su tobillo roto. Ella cojeó hacia adelante, convencida de que algo la estaba siguiendo. Las voces pequeñas se estaban concentrando en conjunto, cada vez más cerca. Tocó la pared, y su mano regresó cubierta de telarañas. Ella gritó, y luego maldijo a sí misma por hacer ruido. No es más que una telaraña, se dijo. Pero eso no paró el rugido en sus oídos. Había esperado arañas. Ella sabía lo que le esperaba: La tejedora. Su Excelencia. La voz en la oscuridad. Pero las telarañas le hicieron darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba. Su mano temblaba cuando se la secó sobre las piedras. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Ella no podía hacer esta búsqueda sola. Demasiado tarde, se dijo. Sigue adelante. Ella siguió su camino por el pasillo, un paso doloroso a la vez. Los sonidos susurrantes se hicieron más fuerte detrás de ella hasta que sonaron como millones de hojas secas arremolinadas por el viento. Las telarañas se hicieron más gruesas, llenando el túnel. Pronto empezó a empujarlas fuera de su cara, haciendo estragos en las cortinas de gasa que la cubrían como Tontas Hileras. Su corazón quería salirse de su pecho y correr. Ella avanzó más temeraria, tratando de ignorar el dolor en su tobillo. Por último, el corredor terminaba en una puerta con madera vieja. Parecía como si alguien hubiera tratado de barriscar la abertura. Eso no presagiaba nada bueno, pero Annabeth usó su muleta para alejar las juntas lo mejor que pudo. Se arrastró sobre el montón restante, ganando una docena de astillas en su mano libre. En el otro lado de la barricada estaba una cámara del tamaño de una cancha de baloncesto. El piso estaba hecho de mosaicos romanos. Los restos de tapices colgaban de las paredes. Dos antorchas apagadas colocadas en la pared a cada lado de la puerta, ambas cubiertas de telarañas. En el otro extremo de la habitación, La Marca de Atenea ardía sobre otra puerta. Por desgracia, entre Annabeth y la salida, el suelo estaba dividido en dos por un abismo de cincuenta pies de ancho. Sobre el hoyo había dos vigas paralelas, demasiado separadas para los dos pies, pero cada una demasiada estrecha para caminar a menos que Annabeth fuera una acróbata, y no lo era, y no tuviera una fractura de tobillo, la cual tenía. El corredor se había llenado de ruidos silbantes. Telarañas temblaban y bailaban cuando la primera de las arañas apareció: no más larga que gomitas, pero gorda y negra, deslizándose por las paredes y el piso. ¿Qué tipo de arañas? Annabeth no tenía ni idea. Sólo sabía que iban a venir por ella, y sólo tenía segundos para averiguar un plan. Annabeth quería llorar. Ella quería que alguien, cualquier persona, estuviera aquí para ella. Quería a Leo con sus habilidades de fuego, o Jason con su rayo, o Hazel para colapsar el túnel. Pero más que todo quería a Percy. Siempre se sentía más valiente cuando Percy estaba con ella. Yo no voy a morir aquí, se dijo. Voy a ver Percy de nuevo. La primera araña estaba casi en la puerta. Tras esta llegó un grueso del ejército, un mar negro de bichos. Annabeth cojeó hasta una de las luces de la pared y cogió la antorcha. El final estaba bien cubierto para una fácil iluminación. Sus dedos se sentían como el plomo, pero ella buscó en su mochila y encontró las cerillas. Golpeó una y encendió la antorcha en llamas. La metió en la barricada. La madera seca vieja la aseguró inmediatamente. Las llamas saltaron a las telarañas y se extendieron por el pasillo en un incendio rápido, arañas tostadas por miles. Annabeth apartó su antorcha. Se había ganado algo de tiempo, pero dudaba que ella hubiera matado a todas las arañas. Ellas se reagruparían de nuevo tan pronto como el fuego se apagara. Ella se acercó al borde del abismo. Apuntó su luz en el hoyo, pero no podía ver el fondo. Saltar sería un suicidio. Ella podría tratar de cruzar una de las barras con las manos, pero ella no confiaba en su fuerza en los brazos, y ella no sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de transportarse a sí misma con una mochila llena y una fractura de tobillo, una vez que llegara al otro lado. Se agachó y estudió las vigas. Cada una tenía un juego de ganchos de ojo de hierro a lo largo de la parte interior, fijados en intervalos de un pie. Tal vez los rieles habían sido los lados de un puente y los tablones medios habían sido retirados o destruidos. ¿Pero los ganchos de ojo? No eran para apoyar tablones. Más bien como... Echó un vistazo a las paredes. El mismo tipo de ganchos se había utilizado para colgar los tapices triturados. Se dio cuenta de las vigas no se entendían como un puente. Eran una especie de telar. Annabeth lanzó su antorcha encendida al otro lado del abismo. Ella no tenía fe de que su plan funcionaría, pero ella sacó toda la cuerda de su mochila y comenzó a tejer entre las vigas, con un patrón de un gato de ida y vuelta de gancho a gancho de ojo a ojo, duplicando y triplicando la línea. Sus manos se movían con velocidad de vértigo. Ella dejó de pensar en la tarea y sólo lo hizo, enlazaba y ligaba las líneas, poco a poco extendiendo su red tejida sobre la fosa. Se olvidó el dolor en su pierna y la barricada de fuego y el canalon hacia fuera detrás de ella. Ella avanzó sobre el abismo. El tejido sostuvo su peso. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba a mitad de camino. ¿Cómo había aprendido a hacer esto? Es por Atenea, se dijo. Mi madre es hábil con artesanías útiles. Tejer nunca le había parecido especialmente útil a Annabeth, hasta ahora. Echó un vistazo a su espalda. El fuego en la barricada estaba muriendo. Algunas arañas se arrastraban en torno a los bordes de la puerta. Desesperada, continuó tejiendo, y finalmente logró cruzar. Ella cogió la antorcha y la acercó a su puente de tejido. Las llamas corrieron a lo largo de la cuerda. Incluso las vigas se encendieron como si hubieran sido previamente empapadas en aceite. Por un momento, el puente ardió en un patrón, una clara línea de fuego idéntica a un búho. Realmente Annabeth tejió esto, ¿o fue algún tipo de magia? Ella no lo sabía, pero cuando las arañas empezaron a cruzar, las vigas se derrumbaron y cayeron en el pozo. Annabeth contuvo el aliento. Ella no vio ninguna razón por la que las arañas no pudieran alcanzarla trepando por las paredes o el techo. Si comenzaban a hacer eso, ella tendría que correr, y estaba segura de que no podía moverse lo suficientemente rápido. Por alguna razón, las arañas no la siguieron. Ellas se concentraron en el borde de la fosa, en una alfombra de hirviente negro horroroso. Luego se dispersaron, inundando de nuevo el corredor quemado, casi como si Annabeth ya no les resultara interesante. ―O, pasé una prueba, ―dijo en voz alta. Su antorcha chisporroteaba, dejándola sólo con la luz de su daga. Se dio cuenta de que había dejado su muleta improvisada en el otro lado del abismo. Se sentía exhausta y sin trucos, pero su mente estaba clara. Su pánico parecía haber quemado junto con el puente de tejido. La tejedora, pensó. Tengo que estar cerca. Por lo menos sé lo que viene. Ella hizo su camino por el pasillo siguiente, saltando para mantener el peso de su pie malo. Ella no tuvo que ir muy lejos. Después de seis metros, el túnel desembocaba en una caverna tan grande como una catedral, tan majestuosa que Annabeth tenía problemas para procesar todo lo que veía. Supuso que era la habitación de ensueño de Percy, pero no estaba a oscuras. Braseros de bronce de luz mágica, como los que los dioses en el monte Olimpo utilizaban, brillaban alrededor de la circunferencia de la habitación, intercalados con tapices preciosos. El piso de piedra estaba fisurado, como una capa de hielo. El techo era tan alto, que se perdía en la oscuridad y capas sobre capas de telarañas. Las hebras de seda tan gruesas como pilares del techo corrían por toda la habitación, anclando las paredes y el suelo como los cables de un puente colgante. Telarañas rodeaban la pieza central del santuario, era tan intimidante que Annabeth tenía problemas para levantar los ojos para mirarlo. Cernida sobre ella había una estatua de doce metros de altura de Atenea, con la piel de marfil luminoso y un vestido de oro. En su mano extendida, Atenea tenía una estatua de Niké, la diosa de la victoria alada, una estatua que parecía diminuta desde allí, pero probablemente era tan alta como una persona real. Por otro lado Atenea se posaba sobre un escudo tan grande como una valla publicitaria, con una serpiente esculpida asomando por detrás, como si Atenea la protegía. El rostro de la diosa era sereno y amable... y lucía como Atenea. Annabeth había visto muchas estatuas que no se parecían en absoluto a su madre, pero esta versión gigante, hecha hace miles de años, la hizo pensar que el artista debe haber conocido a Atenea en persona. Él la había capturado perfectamente. ―Atenea Partenos, ―murmuró Annabeth―. Está realmente aquí. Toda su vida había querido visitar el Partenón. Ahora ella estaba viendo la atracción principal que solía estar allí, y ella era la primera hija de Atenea en hacerlo en milenios. Se dio cuenta de que su boca estaba abierta. Se obligó a tragar. Annabeth habría podido estar allí todo el día mirando a la estatua, pero que había logrado sólo la mitad de su misión. Había encontrado la Atenea Partenos. Ahora, ¿cómo iba a sacarla de esta caverna? Las hebras de red la cubrían como un pabellón de gasa. Annabeth sospechaba que sin esas redes, la estatua habría caído por el suelo debilitado hace mucho tiempo. A medida que entraba en la habitación, podía ver que las grietas a continuación eran tan amplias, podría haber perdido el pie en ellas. Por debajo de las grietas, no vio nada más que oscuridad vacía. Un escalofrío se apoderó de ella. ¿Dónde estaba el guardián? ¿Cómo podría Annabeth liberar la estatua sin colapsar el suelo? No podía meter la Atenea Partenos por el pasillo que había venido. Recorrió la sala, con la esperanza de ver algo que pudiera ayudar. Sus ojos vagaron por los tapices, que eran el corazón dolorosamente hermosa. Una mostraba una escena pastoral tan tridimensional, que podría haber sido una ventana. Otro tapiz mostraba los dioses luchando contra los gigantes. Annabeth vio un paisaje del inframundo. A su lado estaba el horizonte de la Roma moderna. Y en el tapiz a la izquierda... Ella contuvo el aliento. Era un retrato de dos semidioses besándose bajo el agua: Annabeth y Percy, el día que sus amigos los habían arrojado al lago en el campamento. Era tan real que se preguntó si el tejedor había estado ahí, al acecho en el lago con una cámara a prueba de agua. ―¿Cómo es eso posible?, ―murmuró. Por encima de ella en la oscuridad, una voz habló. ― Durante años he sabido que vendrías aquí, cariño. Annabeth se estremeció. De repente, ella tenía siete años otra vez, escondida debajo de las sábanas, esperando a que las arañas la atacaran en la noche. La voz sonaba igual a la que Percy había descrito: un zumbido enojado en múltiples tonos, hembra pero no humano. En las bandas por encima de la estatua, algo se movió, algo oscuro y grande. ―Te he visto en mis sueños, ―dijo la voz, de dulzón y maldad, como el olor en los pasillos―. Tenía que asegurarme de que eras digna, la única hija de Atenea lo suficientemente inteligente como para pasar mis pruebas y llegar a este lugar con vida. De hecho, tu es su hijo más talentoso. Esto hará que tu muerte sea mucho más dolorosa para mi vieja enemiga cuando fracases por completo. El dolor en el tobillo de Annabeth fue nada comparado con el ácido glacial que ahora llenaba sus venas. Quería correr. Quería pedir clemencia. Pero no podía mostrar debilidad, no ahora. ―Eres Aracne, ―dijo en voz alta―. La tejedora que se convirtió en una araña. La figura descendió, cada vez más clara y más horrible. - Maldita por tu madre, - dijo-. Despreciada por todos y convertida en una cosa horrible... porque yo era la mejor tejedora. ―Pero perdiste la contienda, ―dijo Annabeth. ―¡Esa es la historia escrita por el ganador!, ―exclamó Aracne―. ¡Mira en mi trabajo! ¡Descúbrelo por ti mismo! Annabeth no tenía que hacerlo. Los tapices eran los mejores que había visto nunca, mejor que el trabajo de la bruja Circe, y, sí, incluso mejor que algunos tejidos que había visto en el monte Olimpo. Se preguntó si su madre realmente había perdido, y si ella escondió a Aracne lejos para reescribir la verdad. Pero en este momento, no tenía importancia. ―Has estado guardando esta estatua desde los tiempos antiguos, ―adivinó Annabeth―. Pero no es de aquí. Me la llevaré de nuevo. ―Ja, ―dijo Aracne. Incluso Annabeth tenía que admitir que su amenaza sonaba ridícula. ¿Cómo podría una chica con un yeso en el tobillo hecho de plástico de burbujas sacar esta enorme estatua de su cámara subterránea? ―Me temo que tendrías que derrotarme primero, mi cariño, ―dijo Aracné―. Y por desgracia, eso es imposible. La criatura salió de las cortinas de bandas, y Annabeth se dio cuenta de que su búsqueda era inútil. Ella estaba a punto de morir. Aracne tenía el cuerpo de una viuda negra gigante, con una marca de reloj de arena peludo rojo en la parte inferior de su abdomen y un par de hileras que lo supuraban. Sus ocho patas delgadas estaban llenas de púas curvas tan grandes como la daga de Annabeth. Si la araña se acercaba más, su olor dulce por sí solo habría sido suficiente para que Annabeth se debilitara. Pero la parte más horrible era su rostro deforme. Una vez ella podría haber sido una mujer hermosa. Ahora mandíbulas negras salían de su boca como colmillos. Sus otros dientes se habían convertido en finas agujas blancas. Bigotes oscuros salpicados por sus mejillas. Sus ojos eran grandes, sin párpados, y negro puro, con dos ojos más pequeños que salen de sus temples. La criatura hizo un violento rip-rip-rip sonido que podría haber sido risa. ―Ahora voy a darme un festín contigo, cariño, ―dijo Aracne―. Pero no temas. Voy a hacer un hermoso tapiz que represente tu muerte. Leo deseaba no ser tan bueno. Realmente, a veces era vergonzoso. Si no hubiera tenido un ojo para las cosas mecanicas, nunca podria haber encontrado el conducto secreto, perdido en la tierra, y nunca hubieran sido atacados por tios de metal. Pero el solo no podia evitarlo. Parte de la culpa era de Hazel. Para una chica con super sentidos subterraneos, ella no era muy buena en Roma. Siguio conduciendo a su alrededor y alrededor de la ciudad, mareandolos, y regresando. ―Lo siento, ―dijo ella―. Es solo que... hay tanto subterraneo aqui, tantas capas, es abrumador. Al igual que estar de pie en medio de una orquesta y tratar de concentrarse en un solo instrumento. Me vuelve sorda. Como resultado, ellos dieron un tour por Roma. Frank parecia feliz avanzando laboriosamente como un perro pastor grande (hmm, Leo se pregunto si el podria convertirse en uno de ellos, o incluso mejor: un caballo que Leo pudiera montar). Pero Leo empezo a impacientarse. Sus pies estaban doloridos, el dia era soleado y caliente, y las calles estaban ahogadas por turistas. El Foro estaba bien, pero era casi ruinas cubiertas de arbustos y arboles. Tomo mucha imaginacion recrear el centro de la antigua Roma. Leo solo lo consiguio porque habia visto Nueva Roma, en California. Pasaron por delante de grandes iglesias, arcos, tiendas de ropa y restaurantes de comida rapida. Una estatua de algún antiguo amigo romano parecia estar apuntando a un cercano de McDonald. En las calles mas anchas, el trafico de automoviles estaba absolutamente loco, Leo penso que la gente en Houston enloquecia, pero paso la mayor parte de su tiempo circulando a traves de pequenos callejones, al encontrarse con fuentes y pequenos cafes donde Leo no se le permitio descansar. ―Nunca pense que iba a llegar a ver Roma, ―dijo Hazel―. Cuando yo estaba viva, me refiero a la primera vez, Mussolini estaba a cargo. Estabamos en guerra. ―¿Mussolini? ―Leo fruncio el ceño―. ¿No eran asi como mejores amigos con Hitler? Hazel lo miro como si fuera un extraterrestre―. ¿Mejores amigos? ―No importa. ―Me encantaria ver la Fontana de Trevi, ―dijo ella. ―Hay una fuente en cada cuadra, ―gruñó Leo. ―O la Plaza de Espana, ―dijo Hazel. ―¿Por qué vienes a Italia para ver la Plaza de Espana?, ―se pregunto Leo―. Eso es como ir a China por comida mexicana, ¿no? ―No tienes remedio, ―se quejo Hazel. ―Eso me han dicho. Se volvio hacia Frank y le cogio la mano, como si Leo hubiera dejado de existir. ― Vamos. Creo que deberiamos ir por este camino. Frank Leo dio una sonrisa confusa, como si no pudiera decidir si regodearse o agradecerle a Leo por ser un bobo, pero el alegremente se dejo llevar por Hazel. Despues de caminar para siempre, Hazel se detuvo frente a una iglesia. Al menos, Leo asumio que era una iglesia. La seccion principal tenía un techo abovedado grande. La entrada tenia un techo triangular, tipicas columnas romanas, y una inscripcion en la parte superior: M. Agripa algo u otro. ―¿Latin para Dar una mano?, ―especulo Leo. ―Esta es nuestra mejor opcion. ―Hazel sonaba mas segura de lo que habia estado en todo el dia―. Deberia haber un pasadizo secreto en algun lugar en su interior. Los grupos de turistas arremolinaban sus pasos. Los guias levantaban pancartas de colores con diferentes numeros y daban conferencias en decenas de idiomas como si estuvieran jugando una especie de bingo internacional. Leo escucho el guia de turismo espanol durante unos segundos, y luego el informo a sus amigos: ― Este es el Panteon. El edificio fue construido por Marcus Agripa como un templo a los dioses. Despues de que se quemo, el emperador Adriano lo reconstruyo, y ha estado de pie durante dos mil anos. Es uno de los edificios romanos mejor conservados del mundo. Frank y Hazel lo miraron fijamente. ―¿Como lo sabes?, ―pregunto Hazel. -―Soy naturalmente brillante. ―Popo de Centauro, ―dijo Frank―. El espiado en un grupo de turistas. Leo sonrio. ― Tal vez. Vamos. Vamos a buscar ese pasaje secreto. Espero que este lugar tenga aire acondicionado. Por supuesto, no habia aire acondicionado. En el lado positivo, no habia filas y comision de admision, por lo que solo aceleraron su camino más alla de los grupos de turistas y caminaron. El interior era bastante impresionante, teniendo en cuenta que habia sido construido hace dos mil anos. El suelo de marmol fue modelado con cuadrados y circulos, como un juego romano tic-tac-toe. El espacio principal era una camara enorme, con una rotonda circular, como una especie de nuevo edificio del Capitolio de los Estados. El revestimiento de las paredes eran diferentes santuarios y estatuas y tumbas y cosas asi. Pero el verdadero punto de atraccion fue la cupula sobre su cabeza. Toda la luz en el edificio venia de una abertura circular en la parte superior derecha. Un rayo de luz del sol se inclinaba hacia la rotonda y brillaba en el suelo, como si Zeus estuviera alli con una lupa, tratando de freir debiles humanos. Leo no era arquitecto como Annabeth, pero podia apreciar la ingenieria. Los romanos habian hecho la cupula de grandes paneles de piedra, pero habian vaciado cada panel en un patron de cuadrados dentro de cuadrados. Se veía bien. Leo penso que tambien hacia la cupula más ligera y mas facil de soportar. No se lo menciono a sus amigos. Dudaba que les importara, pero si Annabeth estuviera aqui, ella hubiera pasado todo el dia hablando de ello. Leo se pregunto como le iria en su expedicion por La Marca de Atenea. Leo nunca penso que se sentiria asi, pero estaba preocupado por esa intimidante chica rubia. Hazel se detuvo en medio de la habitacion y camino en un círculo. ― Esto es increible. En los viejos tiempos, los hijos de Vulcano podian vendria aqui en secreto para consagrar armas de semidioses. Aqui es donde el oro Imperial era encantado. Leo se pregunto como funcionaba eso. Se imaginaba un monton de semidioses con tunicas oscuras que intentan meter tranquilamente una ballesta escorpion a traves de las puertas delanteras. ―Pero no estamos aqui por eso, ―supuso el. ―No, ―dijo Hazel―. Hay una entrada, un tunel que nos llevara hacia Nico. Puedo sentirlo cerca. No estoy segura de donde. Frank lanzo un grunido. - Si el edificio es de dos mil anos de antiguedad, tiene sentido que podria ser una especie de pasadizo secreto dejado desde la epoca romana. Fue entonces cuando Leo hizo su error simplemente ser demasiado bueno. Recorrio el interior del templo, pensando: Si yo tuviera que disenar un pasadizo secreto, ¿dónde lo pongo? A veces podia entender como una maquina trabajaba poniendo su mano sobre ella. Habia aprendido a volar un helicoptero de esa manera. Habia arreglado a Festus el dragon de esa manera (antes de que Festus se estrellara e incendiara). Una vez que el incluso habia reprogramado las carteleras electronicas en Times Square para que digan: Todas Las Damas Aman a Leo... accidentalmente, por supuesto. Ahora el trataba de percibir el funcionamiento de este antiguo edificio. Se volvio hacia un altar de marmol rojo luciendo algo con una estatua de la Virgen Maria en la parte superior. ― Por ahi, ―dijo. Marcho con confianza hacia el santuario. Tenia la forma de una especie de chimenea, con un abside en la parte inferior. El manto estaba inscrito con un nombre, como una tumba. ―El pasaje es por aqui, ―dijo―. El lugar de descanso final de este tipo esta en el camino. .Algun Rafael? ―Pintor famoso, creo, ―dijo Hazel. Leo se encogio de hombros. El tenía un primo llamado Rafael, y no penso mucho en ese nombre. Se pregunto si el podria producir un cartucho de dinamita en su cinturon de herramientas y hacer una demolicion un poco discreta, pero el penso que los guardianes de este lugar probablemente no lo aprobarian. ―Espera... ―Leo miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no estaban siendo vigilados. La mayoria de los grupos de turistas estaban embobados con la cupula, pero un trio ponia a Leo incomodo. A unos cincuenta pies de distancia, algunos de mediana edad con sobrepeso con acentos americanos hablaban en voz alta, quejandose entre si acerca de la calefaccion. Se veian como manaties de peluche en ropa de playa, sandalias, pantalones cortos, camisetas para turistas y gorras. Sus piernas eran grandes y pastosas y cubiertas de venas vasculares. Los tipos actuaban muy aburridos, y Leo se pregunto por que estaban dando vueltas. Ellos no los estaban mirando. Leo no estaba seguro de por que lo ponian nervioso. Tal vez a el no le gustaban los manaties. Olvidate de ellos, Leo se dijo. Se deslizo por el lado de la tumba. Paso la mano por la parte de atras de una columna romana, hasta llegar a la base. En la parte inferior, una serie de lineas habian sido grabadas en el marmol, numerales romanos. ―Heh, ―dijo Leo―. No muy elegante, pero eficaz. ―¿Qué es?, Pregunto Frank. ―La combinacion de una cerradura. ―sintió alrededor de la parte posterior de la columna un poco mas y descubrio un agujero cuadrado de aproximadamente el tamano de un enchufe electrico.― El bloqueo en si ha sido arrancado, probablemente destrozado alguna vez en los ultimos siglos. Pero deberia ser capaz de controlar el mecanismo interior, si puedo... Leo puso la mano en el suelo de marmol. Podia sentir viejos engranajes de bronce bajo la superficie de la piedra. Bronce Regular se hubiera corroido y quedado inutilizable hace mucho tiempo, pero estas eran de Bronce Celestial obra de un semidios. Con un poco de fuerza de voluntad, Leo les insto a moverse, usando los numeros romanos para guiarlo. Los cilindros dieron vuelta clic, clic, clic. Luego, clic, clic. En el suelo junto a la pared, una seccion de baldosas de marmol se deslizo debajo de otra, dejando al descubierto una abertura cuadrada oscura apenas lo suficientemente grande como para moverse a traves de ella. ―Los romanos deben haber sido pequenos. ―Leo miro a Frank apreciativamente―. Tendras que cambiar en algo más delgado para pasar por aqui. ―¡Eso no esta bien! ―reprendió a Hazel. ―¿Qué? Simplemente decía ―No te preocupes por eso, ―murmuro Frank―. Tenemos que ir a buscar a los demas antes de explorar. Eso es lo que dijo Piper. ―Estan a mitad de camino a traves de la ciudad, ―Leo le recordó―. Ademas, uh, no estoy seguro de que puedo cerrar esta escotilla de nuevo. Los engranajes son bastante viejos. ―Genial, ―dijo Frank―. ¿Como sabemos que es seguro ahi abajo? Hazel se arrodillo. Ella puso su mano sobre la abertura chequeando la temperatura. ― No hay nada vivo... al menos no por varios cientos de metros. Los tuneles se sesgan hacia abajo, luego se nivelan y van hacia el sur, más o menos. No siento ninguna trampa... ―¿Como puedes saber todo eso?, ―preguntó Leo. Ella se encogió de hombros. ― De la misma forma en que puedes abrir cerraduras en columnas de marmol, supongo. Me alegro de que no abras bovedas de bancos. ―Oh... bovedas del banco, ―dijo Leo―. Nunca pense en eso. ―Olvida lo que dije. ―Suspiro Hazel―. Miren, aun no son las tres. Al menos podemos explorar un poco, tratar de encontrar la ubicacion de Nico antes de ponernos en contacto con los demas. Ustedes dos quedense aqui hasta que los llame. Quiero ver las cosas, asegurarme de que el tunel se encuentra en buenas condiciones estructurales. Voy a ser capaz de saberlo una vez que este bajo tierra. Frank fruncio el ceno. ―No puedo dejarte ir por tu cuenta. Podrias salir lastimada. ―Frank, puedo cuidar de mi misma, ―dijo―. Bajo tierra es mi especialidad. Es más seguro para todos nosotros si voy primero. ―A menos que Frank quiera convertirse en un topo, ―sugirió Leo―. O un perro de la pradera. Esas cosas son increibles. ―Callate, ―murmuro Frank. ―O un tejon. Frank apunto con un dedo a la cara de Leo. ― Valdez, te lo juro… ―Ustedes dos, callense, ―Hazel regañó―. Voy a estar de vuelta pronto. Denme diez minutos. Si no saben de mi entonces... no importa. Voy a estar bien. Solo traten de no matarse el uno al otro mientras yo este ahi abajo. Se dejo caer por el agujero. Leo y Frank lo bloquearon lo mejor que pudieron. Estaban de pie hombro con hombro, tratando de parecer casuales, como si fuera completamente natural ver dos chicos adolescentes parados alrededor de la tumba de Rafael. Los grupos de turistas iban y venian. La mayoria ignoraban a Leo y Frank. Algunas personas los miraron con aprension y siguieron caminando. Tal vez los turistas pensaban que podian pedirles indicaciones. Por alguna razon, Leo podria poner nerviosos a la gente cuando el sonreia. Los tres manaties americanos todavia estaban pasando el rato en el medio de la habitacion. Uno de ellos llevaba una camiseta que decia ROMA, como si acabara de olvidar que esta ciudad lo seguiria siendo aunque no la usara. De vez en cuando, miraban a Leo y Frank como si encontraran su presencia desagradable. Algo en esos tipos molestaba a Leo. Deseaba que Hazel se diera prisa. ―Ella me hablo antes, ―dijo Frank abruptamente―. Hazel me dijo que descubriste sobre mi linea de vida. Leo se agito. Casi habia olvidado que Frank estaba de pie junto a el. ―Tu linea de vida... oh, el leno ardiendo... Claro. ― Leo resistio la tentacion de poner su mano en llamas y gritar: ¡Buah ja, ja! La idea era algo divertida, pero el no era tan cruel. ―Mira, hombre, ―dijo―. Esta bien. Nunca haria nada que te ponga en peligro. Estamos en el mismo equipo. Frank jugueteo con su insignia de centurion. ― Siempre supe que el fuego podria matarme, pero desde que la mansion de mi abuela se quemo en Vancouver... parece mucho mas real. Leo asintió. Sentia simpatia por Frank, pero el chico no la ponia facil cuando hablaba de su mansion familiar. Algo asi como decir, estrelle mi Lamborghini, y esperar a que la gente diga: ¡Oh, pobre bebe!. Por supuesto, Leo no le dijo eso. ― Tu abuela, .ella murio en ese fuego? No lo dijiste. ―Yo-yo no lo se. Ella estaba enferma y muy vieja. Ella dijo que iba a morir en su momento, a su manera. Pero creo que ella logro salir del fuego. Vi esta ave volando saliendo de las llamas. Leo penso en eso. ― ¿Asi que toda la familia tiene lo de cambiar de forma? ―Supongo, ―dijo Frank―. Mi mama. La abuela piensa que eso fue lo que la mato en Afganistan, en la guerra. Mama trato de ayudar a algunos de sus amigos, y... no se exactamente lo que paso. Habia una bomba. Leo hizo una mueca de simpatia. ― Asi que ambos perdimos a nuestras madres por el fuego. No habia estado pensando en ello, pero le dijo a Frank toda la historia de la noche en el taller cuando Gea se le habia aparecido, y su madre habia muerto. Los ojos de Frank se pusieron acuosos. ― Nunca me gusta cuando la gente me dice: Siento lo de tu mama. ―Nunca se siente genuino, ―coincidió Leo. ―Pero yo siento lo de tu mama. ―Gracias. No habia senales de Hazel. Los turistas estadounidenses seguian dando vueltas al Panteon. Parecian estar dando vueltas cerca, como si estuvieran tratando de acercarse sigilosamente a la tumba de Rafael, sin darse cuenta. ―De regreso en el campamento de Jupiter, ―dijo Frank―, Nuestro Lar de cabana, Reticulus, me dijo que tengo mas poder que la mayoria de los semidioses, siendo un hijo de Marte, ademas de tener la habilidad de cambiar de forma por el lado de mi madre. Dijo que es por eso que mi vida estaba atada a ese leno ardiente. Es una debilidad enorme que equilibra las cosas. Leo recordo su conversacion con la Nemesis la diosa de la venganza en el Gran Lago Salado. Ella habia dicho algo similar sobre el deseo de equilibrar la balanza. La buena suerte es una farsa. El verdadero exito requiere sacrificio.. Su galleta de la fortuna se encontraba todavia en el cinturon de las herramientas de Leo, a la espera de ser abierta. \Pronto te enfrentaras a un problema que no puedes resolver, aunque te puedo ayudar... por un precio.. Leo deseaba poder arrancar el recuerdo de su cabeza y lanzarlo en su cinturon de herramientas. Estaba pensando que tomaria demasiado espacio. ― Todos tenemos debilidades, ―dijo―. Yo, por ejemplo. Soy tragicamente divertido y bonito. Frank solto un bufido. ― Es posible que tengas debilidades. Sin embargo, tu vida no depende de un pedazo de lena. ―No, ―admitio Leo. Empezo a pensar: si el problema de Frank fuera su problema, .como lo podria solucionar? Casi todos los defectos de diseno podian ser arreglados―. Me pregunto si… Miro al otro lado de la habitacion y se tambaleo. Los tres turistas norteamericanos venian en camino, sin más vueltas o escondidas. Caminaban directamente hacia la tumba de Rafael, y los tres miraban a Leo. ―¿Uh, Frank?, ―pregunto Leo―. ¿Han pasado diez minutos ya? Frank siguio su mirada. Las caras de los americanos estaban enojadas y confundidas, como si fueran sonambulos a traves de una pesadilla muy molesta. ―Leo Valdez, ―llamo el chico de la camisa de ROMA. Su voz habia cambiado. Era hueca y metalica. Hablo espanol como si fuera una segunda lengua-. Nos reunimos de nuevo. Los tres turistas parpadearon y sus ojos se volvieron de oro macizo. Frank gritó. ― !Eidolons! Los manaties apretaron los punos carnosos. Normalmente, Leo no se preocupaba de ser asesinado por chicos con sobrepeso y sombreros flojos, pero el sospechaba que los eidolones eran peligrosos incluso en esos cuerpos, sobre todo porque a los espiritus no les importaria si sus anfitriones sobrevivian o no. ―Ellos no pueden caber en el agujero, ―dijo Leo. ―Correcto, ―dijo Frank―. Bajo tierra suena realmente bien. Se convirtio en una serpiente y se deslizo por el borde. Leo salto tras el, mientras que los espiritus comenzaron a chillar encima, ¡Valdez! ¡Muerte a Valdez! Un problema resuelto: la escotilla por encima de ellos cerró automáticamente, deteniendo a sus perseguidores. También cortó toda la luz, pero Leo y Frank podían lidiar con eso. Leo sólo esperaba que no tuviera necesidad de salir de la misma forma en que entró y no estaba seguro de poder abrir la pieza desde abajo. Al menos los manatís poseídos estaban en el otro lado. Sobre la cabeza de Leo, el suelo de mármol se estremeció, si los pies de los turistas gordos estuvieran pateando. Frank debe de haber regresado a su forma humana. Leo oía silbidos en la oscuridad. ―¿Y ahora qué?, ―preguntó Frank. ―Está bien, no te asustes, ―dijo Leo―. Voy a convocar a un pequeño fuego, solo para que podamos ver. ―Gracias por la advertencia. El dedo índice de Leo ardía como una vela de cumpleaños. Delante de ellos se extendía un túnel de piedra con un techo bajo. Al igual que Hazel había predicho, inclinado hacia abajo, luego se estabilizó y iba al sur. ―Bueno, ―dijo Leo―. Esto sólo va en una dirección. ―Vamos a encontrar a Hazel, ―dijo Frank. Leo no tenía ningún argumento con esa sugerencia. Ellos avanzaron por el pasillo, Leo iba primero con el fuego. Él estaba contento de tener a Frank a su espalda, grande y fuerte y capaz de convertirse en animales aterradores por si aquellos turistas poseídos de alguna manera rompieran a través de la escotilla, se exprimían al interior, y lo conseguían. Se preguntó si los eidolones podrían dejar atrás esos cuerpos, filtrarse bajo tierra, y poseer uno de ellos en su lugar. Oh, ¡ahí está mi pensamiento feliz para el día! Leo se regañó. Después de unos cientos de metros más o menos, doblaron a una esquina y se encontraron con Hazel. A la luz de la espada de caballería de oro, que estaba examinando una puerta. Estaba tan absorta, que no los notó hasta que Leo dijo: - Hola. Hazel se volvió, tratando de balancear su spatha. Afortunadamente para la cara de Leo, la hoja era demasiado larga para empuñar en el pasillo. ―¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ―exigió Hazel. Leo tragó saliva. ― Lo siento. Nos encontramos con algunos turistas enojados. Le contó lo que había sucedido. Ella susurró con frustración. ― No me gustan los eidolones. Pensé que Piper les hizo prometer que se mantuvieran alejados. ―Oh... -Frank dijo, como si él acababa de tener su propio pensamiento feliz del día-. Piper les hizo prometer que permanecerían fuera de la nave y no poseerían a ninguno de nosotros. Pero si ellos nos seguían, y utilizaban otros cuerpos para atacarnos, entonces técnicamente no estaban rompiendo su promesa... ―Genial, ―murmuró Leo―. Eidolons que también son abogados. Ahora realmente quiero matarlos. ―Está bien, olvídalo por el momento, ―dijo Hazel―. Esta puerta me da una sensación. Leo, ¿puedes probar tu habilidad con la cerradura? Leo hizo crujir sus nudillos. ― Hazte a un lado para el maestro, por favor. La puerta era interesante, esto era mucho más complicado que la combinación de bloqueo numeral romano anterior. La puerta entera estaba revestida de oro Imperial. Una esfera mecánica del tamaño de una bola de bolos estaba incrustada en el centro. La esfera estaba construida a partir de cinco anillos concéntricos, cada uno inscrito con símbolos del zodiaco, Tauro, Escorpio, etcétera, y aparentemente números y letras al azar. ―Estas letras son griegas, ―dijo Leo con sorpresa. ―Bueno, un montón de romanos hablaban griego, ―dijo Hazel. ―Supongo, ―dijo Leo―. Pero esta mano de obra... sin ofender a los chicos del Campamento Júpiter, es demasiado complicado para ser romano. Frank soltó un bufido. ― Mientras que a los griegos le encanta hacer las cosas complicadas. ―Hey, ―protestó Leo―. Lo único que digo es que esta maquinaria es delicada y sofisticada. Esto me recuerda a... ―Leo se quedó mirando la esfera, tratando de recordar dónde había leído o escuchado acerca de una antigua máquina similar-. Es una especie más avanzada de cerradura, ―decidió―. Se alinean los símbolos de los diferentes anillos en el orden correcto, y eso abre la puerta. ―Pero ¿cuál es el orden correcto?, ―preguntó Hazel. ―Buena pregunta. Esferas griegas... astronomía, geometría... ―Leo tenía una sensación de calor en el interior―. Oh, no. Me pregunto... ¿Cuál es el valor de pi? Frank frunció el ceño. ―¿Qué clase de pie? ―Quieres decir el número, ―adivinó Hazel―. Aprendí eso en la clase de matemáticas una vez, pero… ―Se utiliza para medir círculos, ―dijo Leo―. Esta esfera, si fue hecha por el hombre que estoy pensando... Hazel y Frank lo miraron sin comprender. ―No importa, ―dijo Leo―. Estoy bastante seguro de que pi es, uh, 3,1415, bla, bla, bla. El número es infinito, pero la esfera tiene sólo cinco anillos, por lo que debería ser suficiente, si no me equivoco. ―¿Y si te equivocas? ―preguntó Frank. ―Bueno, entonces, Leo cae, explota. ¡Vamos a averiguarlo! Giró los anillos, a partir de la parte exterior. Él ignoró los signos del zodiaco y las letras, haciendo coincidir los números correctos que hicieran el valor de pi. No pasó nada. ―Soy estúpido, ―murmuró Leo―. Pi se expandiría hacia el exterior, porque es infinito. Invirtió el orden de los números, comenzando en el centro y trabajando hacia el borde. Cuando alineó el último anillo, algo dentro de la esfera hizo clic. La puerta se abrió. Leo sonrió a sus amigos. - Esa, mi buena gente, es la forma en que hacemos las cosas en El Mundo de Leo. ¡Adelante! ―No me gusta El Mundo de Leo, ―murmuró Frank. Hazel rió. Dentro había suficiente material cool para mantener a Leo ocupado durante años. La habitación era del tamaño de la parte posterior de la fragua en el Campamento Mestizo, con el bronce encima de mesas de trabajo a lo largo de la habitación, y las cestas llenas de herramientas viejas para trabajar el metal. Decenas de esferas de bronce y oro, como pelotas de baloncesto estaban en las diversas etapas de desmontaje. Engranajes y cables sueltos esparcidos por el suelo. Cables gruesos de metal cruzaban entre cada mesa hacia el fondo de la sala, donde había un altillo cerrado como una cabina de sonido de teatro. Las escaleras conducían a la cabina a cada lado. Todos los cables parecían correr en ella. Al lado de las escaleras a la izquierda, una hilera de cubículos llena de cilindros de cuero, probablemente de pergaminos antiguos. Leo estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia las mesas cuando miró a su izquierda y casi saltó fuera de sus zapatos. Flanqueando la puerta había dos maniquíes, como blindados espantapájaros esqueleto hechos de tubos de bronce, equipados con trajes completos de armadura Romana, escudo y espada. ―Hombre. ―Leo caminó a uno―. Estos serían increíbles si funcionaran. Frank se apartó de los maniquíes. ― Esas cosas van a cobrar vida y nos atacarán, ¿no? Leo se rió. - No tienen oportunidad. Ellos no están completos. -Golpeó el cuello del maniquí más cercano, donde los cables sueltos de cobre brotaban de debajo de su coraza-. Mira, el cableado de la cabeza ha sido desconectado. Y aquí, en el codo, el sistema de poleas para este conjunto está fuera de alineación. ¿Mi conclusión? Los romanos estaban tratando de duplicar un diseño griego, pero no tenían la habilidad. Hazel arqueó las cejas. ― Los romanos no eran lo suficientemente buenos para ser complicados, supongo. ―O delicados, ―añadió Frank―. O sofisticados. ―Hey, yo sólo digo lo que veo. ―Leo sacudía la cabeza del maniquí, haciendo que asintiera con la cabeza como si estuviera de acuerdo con él―. Aún así... el intento es bastante impresionante. He oído leyendas de que los romanos confiscaron los escritos de Arquímedes, pero… ―¿Arquímedes? ―Hazel miró desconcertada―. ¿No era un antiguo matemático o algo así? Leo se rió. ― Era mucho más que eso. Era nada más que el hijo más famoso de Hefesto que jamás haya existido. Frank se rascó la oreja. ― He oído su nombre antes, pero ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que este maniquí es su diseño? ―¡Tiene que ser!, ―dijo Leo―. Mira, yo he leído todo acerca de Arquímedes. Él es un héroe para la cabaña nueve. El tipo era el griego, ¿verdad? Vivía en una de las colonias griegas del sur de Italia, antes de que Roma creciera y se hizo cargo de todo. Finalmente los romanos entraron y destruyeron su ciudad. El general romano quería evitar asesinar a Arquímedes, porque era muy valioso, algo así como el Einstein del mundo antiguo, pero un soldado romano estúpido lo mató. ―Ahí lo tienes de nuevo, ―murmuró Hazel―. Estúpido y romano no siempre van de la mano, Leo. Frank gruñó acuerdo. ― ¿Cómo sabes todo esto, de todos modos?, ―exigió―. ¿Hay un guía de turismo en español por aquí? ―No, hombre, ―dijo Leo―. No se puede ser un semidiós que crea cosas y no saber de Arquímedes. El tipo estaba seriamente en la elite. Él calculó el valor de pi. Él hizo toda esta cosa de las matemáticas que todavía utilizamos para la ingeniería. Él inventó un tornillo hidráulico que podría mover el agua a través de tuberías. Hazel frunció el ceño. ― Un tornillo hidráulico. Perdón por no saber acerca de ese logro impresionante. ―Él también construyó un rayo de la muerte hecho de espejos que pueden quemar las naves enemigas, ―dijo Leo―. ¿Es eso suficiente impresionante para ustedes? ―He visto algo de eso en la televisión, ―admitió Frank―. Demostraron que no funcionaba. ―Ah, eso es sólo porque los mortales modernos no saben cómo utilizar bronce celestial, ―dijo Leo―. Esa es la clave. Arquímedes también inventó una garra enorme que podría oscilar en una grúa y arrancar las naves enemigas fuera del agua. ―Está bien, está bien, ―admitió Frank―. Me encanta el juego de brazos para capturar. ―Bueno, ahí lo tienes, ―dijo Leo―. De todas formas, todos sus inventos no fueron suficientes. Los romanos destruyeron su ciudad. Arquímedes fue asesinado. Según las leyendas, el general romano era un gran admirador de su trabajo, por lo que allanó el taller de Arquímedes y se llevó un montón de recuerdos de vuelta a Roma. Desaparecieron de la historia, excepto porque... ―Leo agitó las manos en las cosas en las mesas-. Aquí están. ―¿Pelotas de baloncesto de Metal?, ―preguntó Hazel. Leo no podía creer que no les gustara lo que estaban viendo, pero trató de contener su irritación. - Chicos, Arquímedes construyó esferas. Los romanos no podían entender. Ellos pensaban que eran sólo para decir la hora o seguir las constelaciones, porque estaban cubiertas con fotos de estrellas y planetas. Pero eso es como encontrar un rifle y pensar que es un bastón. ―Leo, los romanos fueron ingenieros de primer nivel, ―Hazel le recordó―. Construyeron acueductos, caminos… ―Las armas de asedio, ―añadió Frank―. Saneamiento Público. ―Sí, bien, ―dijo Leo―. Pero Arquímedes estaba en una clase diferente. Sus esferas podían hacer todo tipo de cosas, sólo que nadie está seguro... De repente, Leo tuvo una idea tan increíble que su nariz se incendió. La palmeó a cabo tan rápidamente como fue posible. El hombre, se avergonzaba cuando eso sucedía. Corrió hacia la hilera de cubículos y examinó las marcas en los casos de desplazamiento. ― ¡Oh, dioses. Esto es! Él levantó cautelosamente uno de los rollos. Él no era genial con el griego antiguo, pero podía decir la inscripción que se leía "En La Construcción Esferas". ―Chicos, este es el libro perdido ―us manos temblaban―. Arquímedes escribió esto, describiendo sus métodos de construcción, pero todos los ejemplares se perdieron en la antigüedad. Si puedo traducir esto... Las posibilidades eran infinitas. Para Leo, la búsqueda había ahora totalmente adquirido una nueva dimensión. Leo tenía que conseguir las esferas y sacarlas con seguridad fuera de aquí. Tenía que proteger estas cosas hasta que pudiera volver a Bunker 9 y estudiarlas. ―Los secretos de Arquímedes, ―murmuró―. Chicos, esto es más grande que la laptop de Dédalo. Si hay un ataque romano en el Campamento Mestizo, estos secretos podría salvar el campamento. ¡Puede ser que incluso nos dé una ventaja sobre Gea y los gigantes! Hazel y Frank se miraron con escepticismo. ―Está bien, ―dijo Hazel―. No hemos venido aquí por un rollo, pero creo que podemos llevarlo con nosotros. ―Suponiendo, ―Frank añadió―, que no te importe compartir tus secretos con nosotros los estúpidos no-complicados romanos. ―¿Qué? ―Leo miró fijamente sin comprender―. No. Mira, yo no tenía la intención de insultarlos, Ah, no importa. ¡El punto es que esto es una buena noticia! Por primera vez en días, Leo se sintió muy esperanzador. Naturalmente, aquí es cuando todo salía mal. En la mesa de al lado de Hazel y Frank, uno de los orbes hizo clic y zumbó. Una hilera de piernas flacas se extendía desde su centro. El orbe se levantó, y dos cables de bronce salieron disparados de la parte superior, llegando a Hazel y Frank como cables de Taser. Los amigos de Leo se desplomaron en el suelo. (Nota de traductor: Taser = Pistolita que da choques eléctricos xD.) Leo se lanzó para ayudarlos, pero los dos maniquíes blindados que no podían moverse, se movieron. Ellos sacaron sus espadas y dieron un paso hacia Leo. El de la izquierda centró su casco torcido, que tenía la forma de una cabeza de lobo. A pesar de que no tenía cara o boca, una voz hueca familiar le habló desde detrás de su visera. ―No puedes escapar de nosotros, Leo Valdez, ―dijo―. No nos gusta poseer maquinas, pero son mejores que los turistas. No saldrás vivo de esta. Leo estuvo de acuerdo con Némesis en una cosa: la buena suerte era una farsa. Por lo menos cuando se trata de la suerte de Leo. El invierno pasado había observado con horror mientras que una familia de cíclopes se preparaba para asar a Jason y Piper con salsa picante. Él había encontrado una salida y salvó a sus amigos por sí mismo, pero al menos había tenido tiempo para pensar. Ahora, no tanto. Hazel y Frank habían sido paralizados por unas bolas de boliche poseídas. Dos armaduras con malas actitudes estaban a punto de matarlo. Leo no podía volarlas con fuego. Armaduras no se verían dañadas por eso. Además, Hazel y Frank estaban demasiado cerca. Él no quería quemarlos, o accidentalmente darle al trozo de leña que controlaba la vida de Frank. A la derecha de Leo, el traje de armadura con el casco de la cabeza de un león, crujió y miró a Hazel y Frank, que aún yacían inconscientes. ―Dos semidioses hombre y mujer, ―dijo Cabeza de León―. Estos lo harán, si los demás mueren. -Su máscara hueca se volvió hacia Leo-. No te necesitamos, Leo Valdez. ―¡Oh, hey! ―Leo intentó una sonrisa ganadora―. ¡Siempre se necesita a Leo Valdez! Abrió las manos y esperaba parecer seguro y útil, no desesperado y aterrorizado. Se preguntó si no sería demasiado tarde para escribir EQUIPO LEO en la camisa. Lamentablemente, las armaduras no eran tan fácilmente influenciadas como el Club de Fans de Narciso lo había sido. El del casco con cabeza de lobo gruñó: ― He estado en tu mente, Leo. Te ayudé a iniciar la guerra. La sonrisa de Leo se derrumbó. Dio un paso atrás. ―¿Fuiste tú? Ahora entendía por qué los turistas se habían molestado de inmediato, y por eso su voz sonó tan familiar. La había oído en su mente. ―¿Tú me hiciste disparar la ballesta? ―exigió Leo―. ¿A eso le llamas ayudar? ―Sé lo que piensas, ―dijo el Cabeza del Lobo―. Yo conozco tus límites. Eres pequeño y solitario. Necesitas amigos que te protejan. Sin ellos, no eres capaz de hacerlo. Prometí que no te poseería una vez más, pero todavía puedo matarte. Los tíos armados se adelantaron. Las puntas de sus espadas se cernían a unos cuantos centímetros de la cara de Leo. El miedo de Leo de pronto dio paso a una gran cantidad de ira. Este eidolon con el casco de lobo le había avergonzado, lo controló, y lo hizo atacar Nueva Roma. Había puesto en peligro a sus amigos y frustrado su búsqueda. Leo miró a las esferas latentes en las mesas de trabajo. Consideró su cinturón de herramientas. Pensó en el desván detrás de él, el área que parecía una cabina de sonido. Presto: La Operación Pila de Basura nació. ―Primero: no me conoces, ―dijo Cabeza de Lobo―. Y en segundo lugar: Adiós. Se lanzó hacia la escalera y saltó a la cima. Las armaduras eran intimidantes, pero no eran rápidas. Como Leo sospechaba, el loft tenía puertas a ambos lados de metal plegables. Los operadores hubieran querido protección en caso de que sus creaciones se volvieran locas... como ahora. Leo cerró ambas puertas y convocó a fuego en sus manos, fundiendo la cerradura. Las armaduras se acercaban por ambos lados. Sacudieron las puertas, tocandolas con sus espadas. ―Esto es una tontería, ―dijo Cabeza de León―. Sólo retrasas tu muerte. ―Retrasar la muerte es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Leo escanear su nuevo hogar. Vio el taller, había una sola tabla como un tablero de control. Estaba lleno de basura, pero la mayor parte Leo la movió de inmediato: un diagrama para una catapulta humana que nunca iba a funcionar, una extraña espada negra (Leo no era bueno con las espadas), un espejo de bronce de gran tamaño (el reflejo de Leo se veía muy mal), y un conjunto de herramientas que alguien había roto, ya sea por frustración o torpeza. Se centró en el proyecto principal. En el centro de la mesa, alguien había desmontado una esfera de Arquímedes. Engranajes, resortes, palancas y barras estaban sueltas a su alrededor. Todos los cables de bronce a la habitación de abajo estaban conectados a una placa de metal debajo de la esfera. Leo podía sentir el bronce celestial que atravesaba el taller como arterias de un corazón, listo para conducir la energía mágica de este lugar. ―Una bola de baloncesto para gobernarlos a todos, ―murmuró Leo. Esta esfera era un regulador maestro. Estaba de pie en el control de la antigua misión romana. ―¡Leo Valdez! ―gritó el espíritu―. ¡Abrir la puerta o te mato! ―Una oferta justa y generosa, ―dijo Leo, con los ojos todavía en la esfera―. Sólo déjame terminar esto. Es última petición, ¿de acuerdo? Eso debe de haber confundido a los espíritus, porque se detuvo momentáneamente. Las manos de Leo se pusieron sobre la esfera, volvió a montar las piezas que faltan. ¿Por qué los estúpidos romanos tenían que desmontar una máquina tan hermosa? Habían matado a Arquímedes, robado sus cosas, entonces se habían metido con un pedazo de equipo que nunca podrían entender. Por otra parte, por lo menos habían tenido el sentido común de dejarla bajo tierra durante dos mil años para que Leo pudiera recuperarla. Los eidolones empezaron a golpear las puertas de nuevo. ―¿Quién es? ―Leo llamó. ―¡Valdez! ―bramó cabeza del lobo. ―¿Valdez quién?, ―preguntó Leo. Finalmente, los eidolones se dieron cuenta de que no podían entrar. Entonces, si realmente Cabeza de Lobo conocía a Leo, él decidiría que había otras maneras de forzar su cooperación. Leo tuvo que trabajar más rápido. Conectó los engranajes, puso uno mal, y tuve que empezar de nuevo. ¡Granadas de mano de Hefesto, esto era difícil! Finalmente puso el último en su lugar. Los romanos torpes casi habían arruinado el ajustador de tensión, pero Leo sacó un juego de herramientas de relojero de su cinturón e hizo algunas calibraciones finales. Arquímedes fue un genio, suponiendo que esto efectivamente funcionara. Terminó la bobina de arranque. Los engranajes comenzaron a girar. Leo cerró la parte superior de la esfera, y estudió sus círculos concéntricos, similares a los de la puerta del taller. ―¡Valdez! ―Golpeó cabeza de lobo en la puerta―. ¡Nuestro tercer camarada matará a tus amigos! Leo maldijo por lo bajo. ―Nuestro tercer camarada‖. Echó un vistazo en la bola a las delgadas patas Taser que habían noqueado a Hazel y Frank. Supuso que el eidolon número tres se escondía en el interior de esa cosa. Pero Leo todavía tenía que deducir la secuencia de la derecha para activar esta esfera de control. ―Sí, está bien, ―gritó―. Me tendrás. Sólo... sólo un segundo. ―¡Ni un segundo más!, ―gritó Cabeza de Lobo―. Abre esta puerta ahora, o se mueren. La pelota Taser poseída arremetió con sus zarcillos y envió otro choque a Hazel y Frank. Sus cuerpos inconscientes se estremecieron. Ese tipo de electricidad podría haber detenido sus corazones. Leo contuvo las lágrimas. Esto era demasiado duro. No podía hacerlo. Se quedó mirando la cara de los siete anillos de la esfera, cada uno cubierto con diminutas letras griegas, números y los signos del zodíaco. La respuesta no sería pi. Arquímedes nunca haría la misma cosa dos veces. Además, con sólo poner su mano sobre la esfera Leo sintió que la secuencia se había generado al azar. Era algo que sólo Arquímedes sabría. Supuestamente, las últimas palabras de Arquímedes habían sido: No toquen mis círculos. Nadie sabía lo que eso significaba, pero Leo podía aplicarlo a esta esfera. La cerradura era demasiado complicada. Tal vez si Leo tuviera unos pocos años, podría descifrar las inscripciones y averiguar la combinación correcta, pero él no tenía ni siquiera unos segundos. Él estaba corto de tiempo. Corto de suerte. Y sus amigos iban a morir. Un problema que no puedes resolver, dijo una voz en su mente. Némesis... le había dicho que esperara este momento. Leo metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la galleta de la fortuna. La diosa le había advertido de un gran precio por su ayuda, tan grande como la pérdida de un ojo. Pero si no lo intentaba, sus amigos morirían. ―Necesito el código de acceso para esta esfera, ―dijo. Él rompió la galleta. Leo desplegó la pequeña tira de papel. Decía lo siguiente: ¿ESA ES TU PETICIÓN? EN SERIO? (TERMINADO) En la parte posterior, el papel decía: TUS NÚMEROS DE LA SUERTE SON: DOCE, JUPITER, ORION, DELTA, TRES, THETA, OMEGA. (VENGATE DE GEA, LEO VALDEZ.) Con dedos temblorosos, Leo volvió a los anillos. Fuera de las puertas, cabeza de lobo gruñó con frustración. ― Si tus amigos no son tan importantes para ti, tal vez necesitas otros incentivos. ¡Tal vez debería destruir estos pergaminos en su lugar, de obras invaluables de Arquímedes! El último anillo hizo clic en su lugar. La esfera zumbaba con poder. Leo pasó las manos por la superficie, detectó pequeños botones y palancas en espera de sus órdenes. Pulsos eléctricos y mágicos corrían a través de los cables de bronce celestial, y a través de toda la sala. Leo nunca había tocado un instrumento musical, pero se imaginaba que debía ser como esto. Cada tecla o una nota tan bien que realmente no pensaba que sus manos estaban lo estaban haciendo. Sólo se concentró en el tipo de sonido que quería crear. Él comenzó de a poco. Se centró en una esfera de oro razonablemente intacta en la sala principal. La esfera de oro se estremeció. Se hizo un trípode de patas y sobre la bola Taser. Un círculo pequeño salió de la cabeza de la esfera de oro, y comenzó a cortar en el cerebro de bola de Taser. Leo trató de activar otro orbe. Ésta estalló en una nube de hongo pequeña de bronce de polvo y humo. ―Oops, ―murmuró―. Lo siento, Arquímedes. ―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―exigió cabeza de lobo―. ¡Déjate de tonterías y entregate! ―¡Oh, sí, me rindo!, ―dijo Leo―. ¡Estoy totalmente rindiéndome! Trató de tomar el control de una tercera esfera. Que se rompió también. Leo se sintió mal por arruinar todas estas invenciones antiguas, pero esto era de vida o muerte. Frank lo había acusado de preocuparse más por las máquinas que las personas, pero si todo se reducía a salvar las esferas viejas o sus amigos, no había otra opción. El cuarto intento fue mejor. Un orbe de rubí-incrustado apareció en su parte superior y se le desarrollaron aspas de helicóptero. Leo se alegró de que Buford la mesa no estuviera aquí, él se habría enamorado. El orbe rubí giró en el aire y navegó directamente hacia los cubículos. Delgados brazos de oro se extendieron desde su centro y se hizo con las preciosas cajas de rollos. ―¡Basta!, ―gritó Cabeza de Lobo―. Voy a destruir el… Se volvió a tiempo para ver la esfera de rubí despegar con los rollos. Zigzagueo a través de la habitación y permaneció en el rincón más alejado. ―¿Qué?, ―exclamó Cabeza de Lobo―. ¡Mata a los prisioneros! Él debe haber estado hablando con la bola Taser. Por desgracia, la bola Taser no estaba en condiciones de cumplir. La esfera de oro de Leo estaba sentada en la parte superior de su cabeza recortada abierta, recogiendo sus engranajes y cables como si estuviera sacando el relleno de una calabaza. Gracias a los dioses, Hazel y Frank comenzaron a agitarse. ―¡Bah! ―cabeza de Lobo hizo un gesto a cabeza de León en la puerta de enfrente-. ¡Ven! Vamos a destruir a los semidioses nosotros mismos. ―No lo creo, chicos. Leo se volvió hacia la cabeza del león. Sus manos trabajaban la esfera de control, y sintió un recorrido del amortiguador a través del piso. Cabeza de León se estremeció y bajó la espada. Leo sonrió. ― Estas en El Mundo de Leo, ahora. Cabeza de León se volvió y se marchó escaleras abajo. En lugar de avanzar a Hazel y Leo, marchó por las escaleras opuestas y se enfrentó a su compañero. ―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―exigió la cabeza del lobo―. Tenemos que… ¡Blong! Cabeza de León golpeó su escudo en el pecho de Cabeza de Lobo. Él rompió el pomo de su espada en el casco de su compañero, por lo que este se convirtió en Cabeza de Lobo Plana, Deformada, y no muy feliz. - ¡Deja de hacer eso!, Exigió Cabeza de Lobo. ―¡No puedo!, ―se lamentó Cabeza de León. Leo estaba colgando de ella ahora. Él ordenó a ambas armaduras tirar sus espadas y escudos y abofetearse entre sí varias veces. ―¡Valdez! ―llamó Cabeza de Lobo con voz de trino―. ¡Morirás por esto! ―Sí, ―contestó Leo―. ¿Quién posee a quien ahora, Casper? Los hombres máquina rodaron por las escaleras, y Leo los obligó a bailar como atletas de 1920. Sus articulaciones comenzaron a humear. Las esferas de todo el cuarto comenzaron a estallar. Demasiada energía fue surgiendo a través del sistema antiguo. La esfera de control de la mano de Leo se calentó demasiado. ―¡Frank, Hazel! ―Leo gritó―. ¡A cubierto! Sus amigos estaban aturdidos todavía, mirando con asombro a los chicos bailarines de metal, pero captaron su advertencia. Frank llevó a Hazel bajo la mesa más cercana y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Un último giro de la esfera y Leo envió una sacudida masiva a través del sistema. Los guerreros armados volaron en pedazos. Roces, pistones, y fragmentos de bronce volaron por todas partes. En todas las tablas, las esferas se desgranaban como latas de refrescos calientes. La esfera de oro de Leo se quedó helada. Su rubí-orbe volador cayó al suelo con las cajas de pergaminos. La habitación estaba de repente tranquila excepto por algunas chispas que ardían al azar. El aire olía a motores de coches en llamas. Leo bajó corriendo las escaleras y encontró a salvo a Frank y Hazel bajo su mesa. Nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a los dos abrazados. ―¡Están vivos!, ―dijo. El ojo izquierdo de Hazel giñó, quizás por el choque del Taser. De lo contrario, se veía bien. ― Uh, ¿qué pasó? ―¡Arquímedes reapareció!, ―dijo Leo―.Dejó sólo la suficiente potencia en las máquinas viejas para un espectáculo final. Una vez que tuve el código de acceso, fue fácil. Acarició la esfera de control, que navegaba en una mala manera. Leo no sabía si se podía arreglar, pero en este momento estaba demasiado aliviado. ―Los eidolones, ―dijo Frank―. ¿Se han ido? Leo sonrió. ― Mi último comando sobrecargó sus interruptores, básicamente se bloquearon todos sus circuitos y se fundieron sus núcleos. ―¿En español?, ―preguntó Frank. ―Atrapé a los eidolones dentro del cableaso, ―dijo Leo―. Entonces los derretí. No van a molestar a nadie. Leo ayudó a sus amigos a ponerse de pie. ―Nos has salvado, ―dijo Frank. ―No suena tan sorprendido. ―Leo miró a su alrededor el taller destruido―. Es una pena que todo esto quedara destrozado, pero por lo menos salvamos los rollos. Si puedo volver al Campamento Mestizo, tal vez pueda aprender a recrear los inventos de Arquímedes. Hazel se frotó el costado de su cabeza. ― Pero yo no lo entiendo. ¿Dónde está Nico? Ese túnel se suponía que nos llevaría a Nico. Leo casi había olvidado por qué habían venido aquí en primer lugar. Nico, obviamente, no estaba aquí. El lugar era un callejón sin salida. ¿Entonces por qué...? ―Oh. ―él se sentía como si hubiera una esfera zumbando dentro de su propia cabeza, tirando de sus cables y engranajes―. Hazel, ¿cómo exactamente tu seguimiento de Nico? Quiero decir, ¿puedes sentirlo cerca, porque él era tu hermano? Ella frunció el ceño, sin dejar de mirar un poco tambaleante por su tratamiento con electrochoque. ― No, no del todo. A veces me puede decir cuando él está cerca, pero, como he dicho, Roma es tan confusa, interfiere tanto por todos los túneles y cuevas… ―Lo rastreaste con tus sentidos sobre el metal, ―supuso Leo―. ¿Su espada? Ella parpadeó. ―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―Será mejor que vengan aquí. Dirigió a Hazel y Frank hasta la sala de control y señaló la espada negra. ―Oh. Oh, no. ―Hazel habría colapsado si Frank no la hubiera atrapado―. ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡La espada de Nico estaba con él en la jarra de bronce. Percy lo vio en su sueño! ―O el sueño estuvo mal, ―dijo Leo―, o los gigantes movieron la espada aquí como un señuelo. ―Así que esto era una trampa, ―dijo Frank―. Nos atrajeron aquí. ―Pero ¿por qué?, ―exclamó Hazel―. ¿Dónde está mi hermano? Un silbido llenó la cabina de control. Al principio, Leo pensó que los eidolones estaban de vuelta. Entonces se dio cuenta que el espejo de bronce en la mesa humeaba. Ah, mis pobre semidioses. El rostro dormido de Gea apareció en el espejo. Como de costumbre, hablaba sin mover la boca, sólo podría haber sido más espeluznante si hubiera tenido un muñeco ventrílocuo. Leo odiaba esas cosas. ―Tuvieron su elección, ―Gea, dijo. Su voz resonó en la habitación. Parecía estar llegando no sólo desde el espejo, sino de los muros de piedra también. Leo se dio cuenta de que estaba a su alrededor. Por supuesto. Estaban bajo tierra. Habían pasado por todos esos problemas en la construcción del Argo II para que pudieran viajar por mar y aire, y habían terminado bajo tierra de todos modos. ―Les ofreció la salvación a todos ustedes ―Gea, dijo―. Podrían haber vuelto. Ahora es demasiado tarde. Ustedes ha llegado a las antiguas tierras donde yo soy más fuerte, donde voy a despertar. Leo sacó un martillo de su cinturón de herramientas. Golpeó el espejo. Al ser de metal, sólo temblaba como una bandeja de té, pero se sentía bien aplastar la nariz de Gea. ―En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Cara Sucia, ―dijo―, tu pequeña emboscada fracasó. Tus tres eidolones quedaron fundidos en bronce, y estamos bien. Gea se rió en voz baja. ―Oh, mí querido Leo. Ustedes tres han sido separados de sus amigos. Ese fue el punto. La puerta del taller se cerró de golpe. ―Ustedes están atrapados en mi abrazo, ―Gea, dijo―. Mientras tanto, Annabeth Chase se enfrenta a su muerte sola, aterrorizada y paralizada, a manos del mayor enemigo de su madre. La imagen en el espejo cambió. Leo vio a Annabeth tendida en el suelo de una caverna oscura, levantando su cuchillo de bronce como si se defendiera de un monstruo. Su rostro estaba demacrado. Su pierna estaba envuelta en algún tipo de férula. Leo no podía ver lo que ella veía, pero obviamente era algo horrible. Quería creer que la imagen era una mentira, pero tenía el mal presentimiento de que era real y que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos. ―Los otros, ―Gea dijo― Jason Grace, Piper McLean, y mi querido amigo Percy Jackson, perecerán en pocos minutos. La escena cambió de nuevo. Percy estaba sosteniendo a Riptide, llevando a Jason y Piper por una escalera en espiral hacia la oscuridad. ―Sus poderes les traicionan, ―Gea, dijo―. Morirán en sus propios elementos. Yo casi esperaba que sobrevivieran. Ellos hubieran hecho un sacrificio mejor. Pero, por desgracia, Hazel y Frank, tendrán que hacerlo. Mis siervos los recogerán y los llevaran en poco tiempo al lugar antiguo. Su sangre me despertará por fin. Hasta entonces, les permitiré ver perecer a sus amigos. Por favor... disfruten de esta última visión del fracaso de su misión. Leo no podía soportarlo. Su mano ardía al rojo vivo. Hazel y Frank se quedaron a su espalda mientras él apretaba su mano contra el espejo y lo fundió en un charco de baba de bronce. La voz de Gea se quedó en silencio. Leo sólo oía el rugido de la sangre en sus oídos. Dio un suspiro tembloroso. ―Lo siento, ―dijo a sus amigos―. Ella se estaba volviendo irritante. ―¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ―Preguntó Frank―. Tenemos que salir y ayudar a los demás. Leo escaneó el taller, ahora cubierto de trozos humeantes de las esferas rotas. Sus amigos aún lo necesitaban. Este seguía siendo su show. Mientras tuviera su cinturón de herramientas, Leo Valdez no iba a sentarse alrededor sin poder hacer nada viendo el Canal de la Muerte Semidiós. ―Tengo una idea, ―dijo―. Pero nos tomará a los tres. Empezó contándoles el plan. Piper intentó sacar el mejor partido a la situación. Una vez que ella y Jason se habían cansado de pasear por la cubierta, escuchando al entrenador Hedge cantar "El viejo MacDonald" (con armas en lugar de animales), decidieron hacer un picnic en el parque. Hedge de mala gana estuvo de acuerdo. ― Quédense donde los pueda verte. ―¿Qué somos, niños?, ―preguntó Jason. Hedge resopló. - Los niños son las cabras bebé. Son muy cariñosas, y se han redimido socialmente. Ustedes definitivamente no son niños. Extendieron su manta debajo de un sauce junto a un estanque. Piper sacó su cuerno de la abundancia y derramó toda una comida, bocadillos envueltos, bebidas enlatadas, fruta fresca, y (por alguna razón) una torta de cumpleaños en forma de hielo púrpura y velas ya encendidas. Ella frunció el ceño―. ¿Es el cumpleaños de alguien? Jason se estremeció―. Yo no iba a decir nada. - ¡Jason! ― Hay demasiadas cosas, ―dijo―. Y honestamente... hasta el mes pasado, yo ni siquiera sabía cuándo era mi cumpleaños. Thalía me lo dijo la última vez que estuvo en el campamento. Piper se preguntó cómo sería eso, sin siquiera saber el día en que naciste. Jason había sido dado a Lupa el lobo cuando tenía sólo dos años de edad. Él nunca había conocido a su madre mortal. Sólo había podido reunirse con su hermana el pasado invierno. ―Primero julio, ―dijo Piper―. Las calendas de julio. ―Sí. ―Jason sonrió―. Los romanos vieron propicio llamar el primer día del mes así por Julio César. Día sagrado de Juno. Yippee. Piper no quería presionarlo, o hacer una fiesta si no tenía ganas de celebrar. ―¿Dieciséis?, ―se preguntó ella. Él asintió con la cabeza. ― Oh, genial. Puedo obtener mi licencia de conducir. Piper se rió. Jason había matado a tantos monstruos y salvado al mundo tantas veces que la idea de él sudando por un examen de conducir le parecía ridícula. Ella lo imaginó al volante de un viejo Lincoln con una señal de CONDUCTOR ESTUDIANTE encima y un maestro gruñón en el asiento del pasajero con un pedal de freno de emergencia. ―¿Y bien?, ―instó―. Sopla las velas. Jason hizo. Piper se preguntó si pidió un deseo, esperar que él y Piper sobrevivieran a esta búsqueda y permanecieran juntos para siempre. Decidió no preguntarle. Ella no quería dar mala suerte a lo deseó, y definitivamente no quería saber si él había deseado algo diferente. Desde que salieron de las Columnas de Hércules, ayer por la tarde, Jason parecía distraído. Piper no podía culparlo. Hércules había sido una decepción bastante grande como hermano mayor, y el antiguo dios río Aqueloo había dicho algunas cosas poco halagadoras acerca de los hijos de Júpiter. Piper miró el cuerno de la abundancia. Se preguntó si Aqueloo se había acostumbrado a no tener cuernos en absoluto. Ella lo esperaba. Claro, él había tratado de matarlos, pero Piper todavía se sentía mal por el dios antiguo. No entendía cómo un espíritu solo, deprimido podría producir un cuerno de la abundancia que disparaba piñas y tortas de cumpleaños. ¿Podría ser que el cuerno de la abundancia había agotado todo lo bueno de él? Tal vez ahora que el cuerno se había ido, Aqueloo sería capaz de llenarse con un poco de felicidad y guardarla para sí mismo. Ella también pensaba en el consejo de Aqueloo: "Si llegas a Roma, la historia de la inundación habría servido mejor". Ella sabía la historia de la que estaba hablando. Ella no entendía cómo eso iba a ayudar. Jason cogió una vela apagada de su pastel. ― He estado pensando. Eso trajo a Piper de vuelta al presente. Viniendo de su novio, "he estado pensando" era una especie de línea de miedo. ―¿Acerca de?, ―se preguntó ella. ―Campamento Júpiter, ―dijo―. Todos los años que entrené allí. Siempre estábamos impulsando el trabajo en equipo, trabajando como una unidad. Pensé que entendía lo que quería decir. Pero ¿honestamente? Yo era siempre el líder. Incluso cuando era más joven… ―El hijo de Júpiter, ―dijo Piper―. El niño más poderoso de la legión. Fuiste la estrella. Jason parecía incómodo, pero él no lo negó―. Estar en este equipo de siete... no estoy seguro de qué hacer. No estoy acostumbrado a ser uno de tantos, bueno, es igual. Siento como si estuviera fallando. Piper tomó la mano―. No estamos fallando. ―Me sentí así cuando Crisaor nos atacó, ―dijo Jason―. He pasado la mayor parte de este viaje eliminado e indefenso. ―Vamos, ―ella le reprendió―. Ser un héroe no quiere decir que seas invencible. Sólo significa que eres lo suficientemente valiente como para levantarte y hacer lo que se necesita. ―¿Y si no sé lo que se necesita? ―Para eso están tus amigos. Todos tenemos diferentes puntos fuertes. Juntos, vamos a averiguarlo. Jason la miró. Piper no estaba segura de si él captó lo que estaba diciendo, pero se alegraba de que pudiera confiar en ella. A ella le gustaba que él tuviera unas pocas de dudas. No tuvo éxito todo el tiempo. Él no creía que el universo le debía una disculpa cuando algo salía mal, a diferencia de otro hijo del dios del cielo que recientemente habían conocido. ―Hércules era un idiota, ―él dijo, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos―. Nunca quiero ser así. Pero yo no hubiera tenido el valor de enfrentarme a él sin que antes hayas tomado la delantera. Fuiste el héroe en ese momento. ―Podemos tomar turnos, ―ella sugirió. ―No te merezco. ―No tienes permitido decir eso. ―¿Por qué no? ―Es una línea de ruptura. A menos que estés rompiendo conmi…. Jason se inclinó y la besó. Los colores de la tarde romana de repente parecían más agudos, como si el mundo hubiera cambiado a la alta definición. ―Sin rupturas, ―prometió―. Pude haberme roto la cabeza un par de veces, pero no soy tan estúpido. ―Bien, ―dijo―. Ahora, sobre ese pastel… Su voz se quebró. Percy Jackson estaba corriendo hacia ellos, y Piper podía decir por su expresión que traía malas noticias. Se reunieron en la cubierta para que el entrenador Hedge pudiera oír la historia. Cuando Percy terminó, Piper todavía no lo podía creer. ―Así que Annabeth fue secuestrada en una moto, ―resumió ella―, de Gregory Peck y Audrey Hepburn. ―No es secuestrado, exactamente, ―dijo Percy―. Pero tengo este mal presentimiento... -Él respiró hondo, como si estuviera tratando de no enloquecer-. De todos modos, ella-ella se ha ido. Tal vez no debería haberla dejado, pero… ―Tenías que hacerlo, ―dijo Piper―. Sabías que tenía que ir sola. Además, Annabeth es fuerte e inteligente. Ella va a estar bien. Piper puso un poco de su encanto vocal en su voz, que tal vez no era genial, pero Percy tenía que ser capaz de concentrarse. Si iban a la batalla, Annabeth no quisiera que saliera lastimado por estar demasiado distraído pensando en ella. Sus hombros se relajaron un poco. ― Tal vez tengas razón. De todos modos, Gregory, Quiero decir, Tiberino dijo que teníamos menos tiempo para rescatar a Nico del que pensábamos. ¿Hazel y los chicos no han vuelto todavía? Piper miró la hora en el control del timón. Ella no se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que se estaba haciendo. - Son las dos de la tarde. Quedamos en reunirnos a las tres. ―A más tardar, ―dijo Jason. Percy señaló la daga de Piper. ― Tiberino dijo que se podía encontrar la ubicación de Nico... ya sabes, con eso. Piper se mordió el labio. Lo último que quería hacer era comprobar a Katoptris para más imágenes aterradoras. ―He tratado, ―dijo―. La daga no siempre muestra lo que quiero ver. De hecho, casi nunca lo hace. ―Por favor, ―dijo Percy―. Vuelve a intentarlo. Él puso esos ojos verde mar, como una foca bebé linda que necesitaba ayuda. Piper se preguntó cómo Annabeth ganaba siempre una discusión con este chico. ―Bien, ella suspiró y sacó su daga. ―Ya que estás en ello, ―dijo el entrenador Hedge―, ve si puedes obtener los últimos resultados del béisbol. Los italianos no cubren el béisbol. ―Shh. Piper estudió la hoja de bronce. La luz brillaba. Vio a un apartamento tipo loft lleno de semidioses romanos. Una docena de ellos estaban en pie alrededor de una mesa de comedor, Octavian habló y señaló un mapa grande. Reyna se paseaba junto a la ventana, mirando hacia abajo al Central Park. ―Eso no es bueno, ―murmuró Jason―. Ellos ya han creado una base de avanzada en Manhattan. ―Y ese mapa muestra Long Island, ―dijo Percy. ―Están explorando el territorio, ―adivinó Jason―. Discutiendo rutas de invasión. Piper no quería ver eso. Se concentró más. Luz onduló a través de la hoja. Vio ruinas, algunos muros destruidos, una sola columna, un piso de piedra cubierto de musgo y enredaderas muertas, todo agrupado en una ladera cubierta de hierba salpicada de pinos. ―Yo estaba allí, ―dijo Percy―. Eso está en el viejo Foro. La vista se acercó. A un lado de la pista de piedra, un conjunto de escaleras había sido excavado, que daba a una puerta de hierro moderno con un candado. La imagen de la daga se amplió recta a través de la puerta, por una escalera de caracol, y en una cámara oscura, cilíndrica como el interior de un silo de grano. Piper dejó caer la hoja. ―¿Qué pasa?, ―preguntó Jason―. Nos estaba mostrando algo. Piper sentía como si el barco estaba de vuelta con el océano, balanceándose debajo de sus pies―. No podemos ir allí. Percy frunció el ceño―. Piper, Nico se está muriendo. Tenemos que encontrarlo. Por no decir, que Roma está a punto de ser destruida. Su voz no iba a funcionar. Ella había mantenido esa visión de la sala circular para sí misma durante tanto tiempo, que ahora le resultaba imposible hablar. Tenía la horrible sensación de que explicárselo a Percy y Jason no cambiaría nada. No podía detener lo que estaba por suceder. Cogió el cuchillo de nuevo. Su empuñadura parecía más fría que de costumbre. Se obligó a mirar la hoja. Vio dos gigantes con armadura de gladiador sentados en sillas pretores de gran tamaño. Los gigantes brindaron uno al otro con copas de oro, como si acabaran de ganar una pelea importante. Entre ellos había una jarra de bronce de gran tamaño. La visión se amplió de nuevo. En el interior del frasco, Nico di Angelo estaba acurrucado en una pelota, ya no se movía, todas las semillas habían sido comidas. ―Hemos llegado demasiado tarde, ―dijo Jason. ―No, ―dijo Percy―. No, no lo puedo creer. Tal vez ha entrado en un trance profundo para ganar tiempo. Tenemos que darnos prisa. La superficie de la cuchilla quedó a oscuras. Piper la deslizó en su vaina, tratando de mantener sus manos para que no temblaran. Esperaba que Percy tuviera razón y Nico todavía estuviera vivo. Por otro lado, ella no veía cómo esa imagen se relacionaba con la visión de la sala de ahogamiento. Tal vez los gigantes brindaban porque ella, Percy y Jason estaban muertos. ―Tenemos que esperar a los demás, ―dijo ella―. Hazel, Frank, y Leo deben estar de vuelta pronto. ―No podemos esperar, ―insistió Percy. El entrenador Hedge gruñó. ― Son sólo dos gigantes. Si ustedes quieren, puedo hacerme cargo. ―Uh, entrenador, ―dijo Jason―, eso es una gran oferta, pero te necesitamos como el hombre del buque, o la cabra del buque. Lo que sea. Hedge frunció el ceño. ― ¿Y ustedes se quedarán con toda la diversión? Percy agarró el brazo del sátiro. ― Hazel y los demás lo necesitan aquí. Cuando vuelvan, ellos necesitan su liderazgo. Usted es su roca. ―Sí. ―Jason logró mantener una cara seria―. Leo siempre dice que eres su roca. Usted puede decirles dónde hemos ido y llevar el buque alrededor para encontrarnos en el Foro. ―Y tenga. ―Piper desató a Katoptris y la puso en las manos del entrenador Hedge. Los ojos del sátiro se ensancharon. Un semidiós nunca iba a dejar su arma detrás, pero Piper estaba harta de las visiones malignas. Ella prefería enfrentarse a su muerte sin ningún otro preview. ―Mantener un ojo sobre nosotros con la cuchilla, ―sugirió―. Y usted puede comprobar los resultados del béisbol. Eso selló el trato. Hedge asintió con gravedad, dispuesto a hacer su parte para la misión. ―Está bien, ―dijo―. Pero si alguno de los gigantes viene por aquí… ―Siéntase libre para volar, ―dijo Jason. ―¿Qué hay sobre los turistas molestos? ―No, dijeron todos al unísono. ―Bah. Bien. Eso sí, no se tomen mucho tiempo, o iré detrás de ustedes con ballestas en llamas. Encontrar el lugar fue fácil. Percy les llevó derecho al misma, en un tramo abandonado de la ladera con vistas al Foro en ruinas. Entrar fue fácil también. La espada de oro de Jason cortó el candado y la puerta metálica se abrió. Ningún mortal los vio. Ninguna alarma se encendió. Los escalones de piedra en espiral bajaban hacia la oscuridad. ―Yo voy primero, ―dijo Jason. ―¡No! ―gritó Piper. Los dos chicos se volvieron hacia ella. ―Pipes, ¿qué sucede?, ―preguntó Jason―. Esa imagen en la hoja... ya la has visto antes, ¿verdad? Ella asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos picándole. ― Yo no sabía cómo decírtelo. Vi la habitación de allí llena de agua. Vi a los tres ahogándonos. Jason y Percy fruncieron el ceño. ―No me puedo ahogar, ―dijo Percy, aunque sonaba como si estuviera haciendo una pregunta. ―Tal vez el futuro ha cambiado, ―especuló Jason―. En la imagen que nos mostraste hace un momento, no había nada de agua. Piper deseaba que él tuviera razón, pero sospechaba que no sería tan afortunada. ―Mira, ―dijo Percy―. Voy a echarle un vistazo primero. Está bien. Vuelvo enseguida. Antes de que Piper pudiera objetar, él desapareció por el hueco de la escalera. Contó en silencio mientras esperaban que volviera. Alrededor del treinta y cinco, oyó sus pasos, y él apareció en lo alto, parecía más desconcertado que aliviado. ―Buenas noticias: no hay agua, ―dijo―. Malas noticias: no veo ninguna salida por allí. Y, uh, noticias raras: bien, deberían ver esto... Bajaron con cuidado. Percy se puso por delante con Riptide iluminando. Piper le seguía, y Jason caminaba detrás de ella, cuidando sus espaldas. La escalera era un sacacorchos estrecho de mampostería, no más de dos metros de diámetro. A pesar de que Percy había dejado "todo claro", Piper mantuvo sus ojos abiertos por las trampas. Con cada vuelta de la escalera, esperaba una emboscada. Ella no tenía ninguna arma, sólo el cuerno de la abundancia en un cordón de cuero al hombro. En el peor de los casos, si las espadas de los chicos no hicieran mucho bien aquí. Tal vez Piper podía disparar a sus enemigos con jamones ahumados a alta velocidad. A medida que se abrieron paso por el subterráneo, Piper vio grafiti viejo pintado en las piedras: números romanos, nombres y frases en italiano. Eso significaba que otras personas habían estado aquí más recientemente que el Imperio Romano, pero Piper no se tranquilizó. Si los monstruos estaban debajo, habían ignorado a los mortales, esperando unos semidioses jugosos agradables por venir. Finalmente, llegaron a la parte inferior. Percy se volvió―. Cuidado con este último paso. Se puso en el suelo de la habitación cilíndrica, que estaba cinco pies por debajo de la escalera. ¿Por qué iba alguien a diseñar un conjunto de escaleras así? Piper no tenía ni idea. Tal vez la habitación y el hueco de la escalera había sido construidos durante diferentes períodos de tiempo. Quería dar media vuelta y salir, pero no podía hacer eso con Jason detrás de ella, y ella no podía dejar Percy ahí abajo. Ella avanzó hacia abajo, y Jason la siguió. La habitación era justo como la había visto en la hoja de Katoptris, excepto que no había agua. Las paredes curvas una vez habían sido pintadas con frescos, que se desvanecieron ahora a cáscaras de huevo blanco con manchas de color solamente. El techo abovedado estaba a unos cincuenta pies más arriba. Alrededor de la parte de atrás de la sala, frente a la escalera, nueve espacios estaban tallados en la pared. Cada nicho estaba a unos cinco metros del suelo y lo suficientemente grande para una estatua de tamaño humano, pero cada uno estaba vacío. El aire era frío y seco. Como Percy había dicho, no había otras salidas. ―Está bien. ―Percy levantó las cejas―. Esta es la parte extraña. Miren. Avanzó al medio de la habitación. Al instante, luz verde y azul ondulada a través de las paredes. Piper escuchó el sonido de una fuente, pero no había agua. No parecía haber ninguna fuente de luz a excepción de las hojas de Percy y Jason. ―¿Huelen el océano?, ―preguntó Percy. Piper no se había dado cuenta al principio. Ella estaba de pie al lado de Percy, y él siempre olía a mar. Pero él tenía razón. El olor del agua salada y de la tormenta estaba cada vez más fuerte, como un huracán que se acerca en verano. ―¿Una ilusión?, ―se preguntó ella. De repente, se sintió extrañamente sedienta. ―No lo sé, ―dijo Percy―. Siento que debe haber agua aquí, mucha agua. Pero no hay nada. Nunca he estado en un lugar como este. Jason se trasladó a la fila de nichos. Tocó el estante inferior de la más cercana, que estaba justo a su nivel del ojo. ― Esta piedra... está integrada con conchas marinas. Este es un ninfeo. La boca Piper estaba definitivamente más seca. ― ¿Un qué? ―Tenemos uno en el Campamento Júpiter, ―dijo Jason―, en El Templo de la Colina. Se trata de un santuario dedicado a las ninfas. Piper pasó la mano por la parte inferior de otro nicho. Jason tenía razón. El espacio estaba tachonado con caracoles, caracoles y conchas de peregrino. Las conchas marinas parecían bailar a la luz acuosa. Eran heladas al tacto. Piper siempre había pensado en las ninfas como amigables espíritus tontos y coquetos, generalmente inofensivas. Se llevaban bien con los hijos de Afrodita. Les encantaba compartir consejos de chismes y belleza. Este lugar, sin embargo, no se sentía el lago canoa en el Campamento Mestizo, o los arroyos en los bosques donde normalmente Piper se reunía con las ninfas. Este lugar parecía antinatural, hostil y muy seco. Jason dio un paso atrás y examinó la hilera de nichos. - Santuarios como este estaban por todo el lugar en la antigua Roma. Los ricos los tenían fuera de sus casas para honrar a las ninfas, para asegurarse de que el agua local estuviera siempre fresca. Algunos santuarios fueron construidos alrededor de manantiales naturales, pero la mayoría fueron hechos por el hombre. ―Así que... ¿no hay ninfas reales vivas aquí?, ―se preguntó Piper esperanzada. ―No estoy seguro, ―dijo Jason―. Este lugar donde estamos parados habría sido una piscina con una fuente. Muchas veces, si el ninfeo pertenecía a un semidiós, él o ella podían invitar a las ninfas a vivir allí. Si los espíritus aceptaban, que se consideraba buena suerte. ―Para el propietario, ―Percy adivinó―. Pero también se uniría a las ninfas a la nueva fuente de agua, lo que sería muy bueno si la fuente se encontraba en un parque soleado agradable, con agua fresca bombeando a través de los acueductos… ―Pero este lugar ha estado bajo tierra durante siglos, ―adivinó Piper―. Seco y enterrado. ¿Qué pasaría con las ninfas? El sonido del agua cambió a un coro de silbidos, como serpientes fantasmales. La luz ondulante pasó de mar azul y verde a cal púrpura y enfermiza. Por encima de ellos, los nueve nichos brillaban. Ya no estaban vacías. De pie en cada una había una mujer vieja marchita, tan seca y quebradiza que recordó Piper de momias, excepto que las momias no se mueven normalmente. Sus ojos eran de color púrpura oscuro, como si el agua azul clara de su fuente de vida se había condensado y vuelto espesa en el interior de ellos. Sus vestidos de seda fina ahora estaban hechos jirones y se desvanecían. Sus cabellos habían estado vez apilados en rizos, dispuestos con joyas en el estilo de mujeres de la nobleza romana, pero ahora sus cerraduras eran desaliñadas y secas como paja. Si los caníbales de agua existieron en realidad, Piper pensó, que así era como lucirían. -―¿Qué pasaría con las ninfas?, ―dijo la criatura en el nicho central. Ella estaba en una situación aún peor que las demás. Tenía la espalda encorvada como el mango de una jarra. Sus manos esqueléticas tenían sólo una capa fina como el papel de piel. En su cabeza, una corona de laureles de oro maltratada brillaba en su pelo. Fijó sus ojos púrpura en Piper―. Qué pregunta tan interesante, querida. Tal vez las ninfas todavía están aquí, sufriendo, esperando la venganza. La próxima vez que tuviera la oportunidad, Piper juró que fundiría a Katoptris y la vendería como chatarra. El cuchillo estúpido nunca le mostró toda la historia. Claro, se había visto a sí misma ahogándose. Pero si ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que las nueve ninfas zombi disecadas, estarían esperando por ella, nunca hubiera llegado hasta aquí. Consideró regresar para las escaleras, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, la puerta había desaparecido. Naturalmente. Nada estaba allí ahora, solo una pared en blanco. Piper sospechaba que no era más que una ilusión. Además, ella nunca llegaría al lado opuesto de la habitación antes de las ninfas zombi pudieran saltar sobre ellos. Jason y Percy se puso a ambos lados de ella, con las espadas listas. Piper estaba contenta de tenerlos cerca, pero sospechaba que sus armas no servirían de nada. Había visto lo que pasaría en esta habitación. De alguna manera, estas cosas iban a derrotarlos. ―¿Quién eres tú? ―exigió Percy. La ninfa Central volvió la cabeza. ― Ah... nombres. Una vez tuvimos nombres. Yo era Hagno, ¡la primera de las nueve! Piper pensó que era una broma cruel que una bruja como ella sería nombrada Hagno, pero ella decidió no decir eso. ―Las nueve, ―repitió Jason―. Las ninfas de este santuario. Siempre hubo nueve nichos. ―Por supuesto. ―Hagno enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa cruel―. Pero somos las originales nueve, Jason Grace, las que asistieron al nacimiento de tu padre. ―¿Te refieres a Júpiter? ¿Ustedes estaban allí cuando nació? ―Zeus, fue llamado entonces, ―dijo Hagno―. Un cachorro chillón. Asistimos a Rea en su labor. Cuando el bebé llegó, lo ocultamos para que su padre, Cronos, no se lo coma. ¡Ah, tenía pulmones, ese bebé! Era todo lo que podíamos hacer para ahogar el ruido, así Cronos no lo podía encontrar. Cuando Zeus creció, nos prometió honores eternos. Pero eso fue en el viejo país, en Grecia. Las otras ninfas gemían y arañaban sus nichos. Parecían estar atrapado en ellos, Piper se dio cuenta, como si sus pies estaban pegados a la piedra junto con las conchas decorativas. ―Cuando Roma llegó al poder, nos invitaron aquí, ―dijo Hagno―. Un hijo de Júpiter nos tentó con favores. Un nuevo hogar, prometió. ¡Más grande y mejor! Sin pago inicial, un excelente barrio. Roma va a durar para siempre. ―Para siempre, susurraron las otras. ―Cedimos a la tentación, ―dijo Hagno―. Salimos de nuestros pozos y manantiales sencillos en el monte Liceo nos mudamos aquí. ¡Durante siglos, nuestras vidas fueron una maravilla! Partes, los sacrificios en honor, vestidos y joyas nuevas cada semana. Todos los semidioses de Roma coqueteaban con nosotros y nos honrabna. Las ninfas gimieron y suspiraron. ―Pero Roma no duró, ―gruñó Hagno―. Los acueductos fueron desviados. Nuestra villa de maestría fue abandonada y demolida. Nos olvidado, sepultadas bajo la tierra, pero no podíamos salir. Nuestras fuentes de vida se dirigían a este lugar. Nuestro viejo maestro nunca tuvo a bien liberarnos. Durante siglos, nos hemos marchitado aquí en la oscuridad, sed... mucha sed. Las otras clavaron sus uñas en sus bocas. Piper sintió su propia garganta cerrandose. ―Lo siento por ti, ―dijo ella, tratando de usar su encanto vocal―. Debe haber sido terrible. Pero nosotros no somos sus enemigos. Si podemos ayudar… ―¡Oh, una voz tan dulce!, ―exclamó Hagno―. Esas hermosas facciones. Una vez fui joven como tú. Mi voz era tan suave como un arroyo de montaña. Pero, ¿sabes lo que pasa en la mente de una ninfa, cuando ella se encuentra atrapada en la oscuridad, sin nada para alimentarse, solo el odio, nada de beber solo pensamientos de violencia? Sí, querida. Nos van a ayudar. Percy levantó la mano. ― Uh... yo soy hijo de Poseidón. Tal vez pueda convocar a una nueva fuente de agua. ―¡Ja!, ―exclamó Hagno, y los otros ocho hicieron eco: ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ―De hecho, hijo de Poseidón, ―dijo Hagno―. Conozco a tu padre también. Efialtes y Otis prometieron que ibas a venir. Piper le puso la mano en el brazo de Jason para apoyarse. ―Los gigantes, ―dijo ella―. ¿Están trabajando para ellos? ―Ellos son nuestros vecinos. ―Hagno sonrió―. Sus cámaras están más allá de este lugar, donde fue desviada el agua del acueducto para los juegos. Una vez que se han ocupado de eso... nos ayudaran... los gemelos han prometido que nunca vamos a sufrir de nuevo. Hagno se volvió hacia Jason. ― Tú, hijo de Júpiter por la traición horrible de tus predecesores que nos trajeron aquí, deberás pagar. Conozco los poderes del dios del cielo. ¡Yo lo crié desde bebé! Una vez, las ninfas controlaban la lluvia por encima de nuestros pozos y manantiales. Cuando haya terminado contigo, vamos a tener ese poder de nuevo. Y Percy Jackson, hijo del dios del mar... de ti, vamos a tomar agua, un suministro interminable de agua. ―¿Interminable? ―Percy miró de una ninfa a otra―. Eh... mira, yo no sé nada de interminable. Pero tal vez podría ahorrarles unos cuantos litros. ―Y tú, Piper McLean. ―Los ojos morados de Hagno brillaron―. Tan joven, tan hermosa, tan dotada con tu dulce voz. De ti, vamos a recuperar nuestra belleza. Hemos salvado nuestra fuerza de vida pasada para este día. Estamos con mucha sed. ¡De los tres, vamos a beber! Los nueve nichos brillaban. Las ninfas desaparecieron, y el agua brotaba de sus alcobas, enfermiza agua oscura, como el petróleo. Piper necesitaba un milagro, no un cuento antes de dormir. Pero en ese momento, de pie en estado de shock con el agua teñida de negro alrededor de sus piernas, ella recordó la leyenda que Aqueloo había mencionado, la historia de la inundación. No es la historia de Noé, pero la versión Cherokee que su padre le decía, con los fantasmas de baile y el perro esqueleto. Cuando era pequeña, ella se abrazaba junto a su padre en su sillón grande. Miraban por las ventanas la costa de Malibu, y su padre le contaba la historia que había oído de su abuelo Tom en la reserva de Oklahoma. ―Este hombre que tenía un perro, ―dijo su padre siempre empezaba. ―¡No se puede iniciar una historia de esa manera! ―Protestó Piper―. Hay que decir: Había una vez. Papá se rió―. Pero esta es una historia Cherokee. Son bastante sencillas. Así que, de todos modos, este hombre tenía un perro. Cada día el hombre llevó a su perro a la orilla del lago a buscar agua, y el perro ladraba furiosamente en el lago, como si estuviera enojado con este. ―¿Era él? ―Ten paciencia, cariño. ―finalmente el hombre se enfadó mucho con su perro por ladrar mucho, y lo regañó. ―¡Perro malo! ¡Deja de ladrar al agua! ¡No es más que agua! Para su sorpresa, el perro miró directamente a él y comenzó a hablar. ―Nuestro perro puede decir Gracias, ―dijo Piper―. Y puede ladrar "Fuera". ―Más o menos, ―dijo su padre, estuvo de acuerdo―. Pero este perro habló frases enteras. El perro dijo: "Un día, pronto, las tormentas vendrán. Las aguas se levantarán, y todos se ahogarán. Tu puedes salvarte a ti y a tu familia mediante la construcción de una balsa, pero primero tendrás que sacrificarme. Me tienes que tirar al agua". ―¡Eso es terrible!, ―dijo Piper―. ¡Yo nunca ahogaré a mi perro! ―El hombre dijo probablemente la misma cosa. Pensó que el perro estaba mintiendo, quiero decir, una vez superado el shock de que su perro podía hablar. Cuando protestó, el perro dijo: "Si no me crees, mira la nuca en mi cuello. Yo ya estoy muerto". ―¡Eso es triste! ¿Por qué me dices esto? ―Porque me lo pediste, su papá le recordó. Y, en efecto, algo acerca de la historia fascinaba a Piper. La había escuchado decenas de veces, pero siguió pensando en ello. ―De todos modos, ―dijo su padre―, el hombre agarró al perro por la piel de su cuello y vio que su piel y el pelo se estaban desmoronando. Debajo no había nada más que huesos. El perro era un perro esqueleto. ―Asqueroso. ―Estoy de acuerdo. ―así que con lágrimas en los ojos, el hombre le dijo adiós a su perro esqueleto molesto y lo lanzó al agua, donde rápidamente se hundió. El hombre construyó una balsa, y cuando vino el diluvio, sobrevivió él y su familia. ―Sin el perro. ―Sí. Sin el perro. Cuando la lluvia amainó y aterrizó la balsa, el hombre y su familia eran los únicos vivos. El hombre oyó ruidos procedentes del otro lado de una colina, como miles de personas riendo y bailando, pero cuando corrió a la parte superior, por desgracia, más abajo no vio nada excepto huesos que cubrían el suelo, miles de esqueletos de todas las personas que murieron en la inundación. Se dio cuenta de que los fantasmas de los muertos habían estado bailando. Ese fue el sonido que oyó. Piper esperaba―. ¿Y? ―Y, nada. El final. ―¡No se puedes acabar una historia de esa manera! ¿Por qué los fantasmas bailaban? ―No lo sé, ―dijo el papá―. Tu abuelo nunca sintió la necesidad de explicarlo. Tal vez los fantasmas estaban felices de que una familia había sobrevivido. Tal vez ellos estaban disfrutando de la vida futura. Son fantasmas. ¿Quién puede decir? Piper estaba muy insatisfecha con eso. Tenía tantas preguntas sin respuesta. ¿La familia nunca encontró otro perro? Obviamente, no todos los perros se ahogaron, porque ella misma tenía un perro. Ella no podía deshacerse de la historia. Nunca miró a los perros de la misma manera, preguntándose si alguno de ellos podría ser un perro esqueleto. Y ella no entendía por qué la familia tuvo que sacrificar a su perro para sobrevivir. Sacrificándose para salvar a su familia parecía una cosa, una noble cosa muy perruna que hacer. Ahora, en el ninfeo en Roma, mientras el agua oscura se elevaba hasta la cintura, Piper se preguntó por qué el dios río Aqueloo había mencionado esa historia. Deseó tener una balsa, pero ella temía que era más como el perro esqueleto. Ella ya estaba muerta. El lugar se llenaba a una velocidad alarmante. Piper, Jason, y Percy golpeaban las paredes, en busca de una salida, pero no encontraron nada. Subieron a los nichos para ganar algo de altura, pero con agua saliendo de cada nicho, era como tratar de equilibrarse en el borde de una cascada. A pesar de que Piper estaba en un nicho, el agua estaba pronto hasta las rodillas. Desde el suelo, probablemente había ocho pies de profundidad y crecía rápidamente. ―Yo podría intentar con un rayo, ―dijo Jason―. ¿Tal vez la explosión haga un agujero en el techo? ―Eso podría reducir toda la habitación y aplastarnos, ―dijo Piper. ―O electrocutarnos, ―agregó Percy. ―No hay muchas opciones, ―dijo Jason. ―Déjame buscar en el fondo, ―dijo Percy―. Si este lugar se construyó como una fuente, tiene que haber una manera de drenarlo. Ustedes, comprueben en los nichos por salidas secretas. Tal vez las conchas marinas son botones, o algo así. - Fue una idea desesperada, pero Piper estaba contenta de hacer algo. Percy saltó en el agua. Jason y Piper pasaron de nicho a nicho, pateando y golpando, moviendo conchas marinas incrustadas en la piedra, pero no tuvieron suerte. Más pronto de lo esperado, Percy salió a la superficie, jadeando y agitándose. Ella le tendió la mano, y él la atrajo casi antes de que ella pudiera ayudarlo a levantarse. ―No podía respirar, ―se atragantó él―. El agua... no es normal. Apenas lo logré. La fuente de la vida de las ninfas, Piper pensaba. Fue envenenada y maldita, incluso un hijo del dios del mar no podía controlarlo. A medida que el agua se elevó a su alrededor, Piper sintió que le afectaba demasiado. Los músculos de sus piernas temblaban como si hubiera estado corriendo durante millas. Sus manos se volvieron arrugadas y secas, a pesar de estar en el medio de una fuente. Los chicos se movieron lentamente. El rostro de Jason estaba pálido. Parecían estar teniendo problemas para sostener su espada. Percy estaba empapado y tiritando. Su pelo no parecía tan oscuro, como si el color se estuviera desvaneciendo. ―Están tomando nuestro poder, ―dijo Piper―. Nos Drenan. ―Jason, ―Percy tosió―, haz el rayo. Jason levantó la espada. La sala retumbó, pero no apareció un rayo. El techo no se rompió. En su lugar, una tormenta en miniatura se formó en la parte superior de la cámara. La lluvia caía, llenando la fuente aún más rápido, pero no era lluvia normal. Era tan oscura como el agua de la piscina. Cada gota picó la piel de Piper. ―No es lo que yo quería, ―dijo Jason. El agua estaba hasta el cuello ahora. Piper podía sentir su fuerza desvaneciéndose. Las historias del abuelo de Tom acerca de los caníbales de agua eran ciertas. Ninfas malas robaría tu vida. ―Vamos a sobrevivir, ―murmuró para sus adentros, pero no podía usar su encanto vocal para salir de esto. Pronto el agua venenosa sería sobre sus cabezas. Ellos tendrían que nadar, y esta cosa ya estaba paralizándolos. Ellos se ahogarían, al igual que en las visiones que había visto. Percy comenzó a empujar el agua con el dorso de la mano, como si estuviera espantando a un perro malo. - ¡No puedo, no puedo controlarla! "Tendrás que sacrificarme", el perro esqueleto había dicho en la historia. "Me tienes que tirar al agua". Piper se sentía como si alguien le hubiera agarrado la piel del cuello y expuesto sus huesos. Ella se aferró a su cornucopia. ―No podemos luchar contra esto, ―dijo―. Si luchamos, sólo nos hace más débiles. ―¿Qué quieres decir?, ―gritó Jason durante la lluvia. El agua le llegaba a la barbilla. Unos centímetros más, y tendrían que nadar. Pero el agua no estaba a medio camino del techo todavía. Piper esperaba que significara que aún tenían tiempo. ―El cuerno de la abundancia, ―dijo―. Tenemos que aplastar las ninfas con agua fresca, dándoles más de lo que pueden usar. Si somos capaces de diluir esta cosa venenosa… ―¿Puede tu cuerno hacer eso? ―Percy luchaba por mantener la cabeza fuera del agua, lo que obviamente era una experiencia nueva para él. Él parecía asustado, fuera de su mente. ―Sólo con su ayuda. Piper estaba empezando a entender cómo funcionaba el cuerno. Las cosas buenas que produjo no vinieron de la nada. Sólo había podido enterrar a Hércules en un supermercado cuando ella se había concentrado en todas sus experiencias positivas con Jason. Para crear agua dulce limpia suficiente para llenar esta habitación, tenía que ir aún más profundo, tocar sus emociones aún más. Por desgracia, estaba perdiendo la capacidad de concentración. ―Necesito de ambos para canalizar todo lo que tiene el cuerno de la abundancia, ―dijo―. Percy, piensa en el mar. ―¿Agua salada? ―¡Eso no importa! Mientras que esté limpia. Jason, piensa en las tormentas de lluvia, mucho más. Ambos sostengan el cuerno de la abundancia. Se acurrucaron juntos mientras el agua los levantó de sus repisas. Piper intentó recordar las lecciones de seguridad que su padre le había dado cuando había empezado a practicar surf. Para ayudar a alguien que se está ahogando, pones tu brazo alrededor de ellos por la espalda pateando con las piernas frente a ti, moviéndote hacia atrás como si estuvieras haciendo el revés. No estaba segura de si esa misma estrategia podría funcionar con otras dos personas, pero ella puso un brazo alrededor de cada niño y trataba de mantenerse a flote sosteniendo el cuerno de la abundancia entre ellos. No pasó nada. La lluvia caía en gotas, todavía oscura y ácida. Piper sentía las piernas como plomo. El agua se arremolinaba en aumento, amenazando con tirar abajo. Podía sentir su fuerza desvaneciéndose. ―¡No es bueno!, ―gritó Jason, escupiendo agua. ―No estamos llegando a ninguna parte, ―coincidió Percy. ―Hay que trabajar juntos, ―exclamó Piper, esperando que ella tuviera razón-. Ambos piensen en agua limpia, y una tormenta de agua. No guarden nada. Imaginen todo su poder, toda su fuerza. ―¡Eso no es difícil!, ―dijo Percy. ―¡Pero la fuerza hacia fuera!, ―dijo―. Ofrezcan todo, al igual que, como si ya estuvieran muertos, y su único objetivo es ayudar a las ninfas. Tiene que ser un regalo... un sacrificio. Se quedaron quietos ante esa palabra. ―Vamos a intentarlo otra vez, ―dijo Jason―. Juntos. Esta vez Piper inclinó toda su concentración hacia el cuerno de la abundancia también. ¿Las ninfas querían su juventud, su vida, su voz? Bien. Se las entregó voluntariamente y se imaginó toda su potencia inundando fuera de ella. Yo ya estoy muerto, se dijo, tan tranquilo como el perro esqueleto. Esta es la única manera. Agua clara estalló desde el cuerno con tal fuerza, que los empujó contra la pared. La lluvia cambió a un torrente blanco, tan limpio y frío, que hizo jadear a Piper. ―¡Funciona!, ―exclamó Jason. ―Muy bien, ―dijo Percy―. ¡Estamos llenando la habitación incluso más rápido! Él tenía razón. El agua subió tan rápido, el techo estaba ahora a tan sólo unos metros de distancia. Piper podría haber extendió la mano y tocado las nubes de lluvia en miniatura. ―¡No se detengan!, ―dijo―. Hay que diluir el veneno hasta que las ninfas sean limpiadas. ―¿Y si no pueden ser limpiadas?, ―se preguntó Jason―. Ellas han estado aquí abajo volviéndose malas durante miles de años. ―Solo, no te detengas, ―dijo Piper―. Da todo. Incluso si nos hundimos… Su cabeza golpeó el techo. Las nubes de lluvia se disiparon y se fundieron en el agua. El cuerno de la abundancia siguió difundiendo un torrente limpio. Piper se acercó a Jason y lo besó. ―Te amo, ―dijo. Las palabras simplemente salieron de ella, como el agua de la cornucopia. Ella no podía decir cuál fue su reacción, porque entonces estaban bajo el agua. Ella contuvo el aliento. El torrente rugió en sus oídos. Las burbujas se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Luz todavía recorría la habitación, y Piper se sorprendió de que pudiera ver. ¿Estaba el agua cada vez más clara? Sus pulmones estaban a punto de estallar, pero Piper vertió su energía en la cornucopia. El agua siguió saliendo, aunque no había espacio para más. ¿Los muros romperían bajo la presión? La visión de Piper quedó a oscuras. Ella pensó que el rugido en sus oídos era su propio latido del corazón muriendo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba temblando. El agua se arremolinaba más rápido. Piper sintió que se hundía. Con sus últimas fuerzas, dio una patada hacia arriba. Su cabeza salió a la superficie y se quedó sin aliento. El cuerno de la abundancia se detuvo. El agua se drenó casi tan rápido como había llenado la habitación. Con un grito de alarma, Piper se dio cuenta de que los rostros de Percy y Jason aún estaban bajo el agua. Ella les elevó. Al instante, Percy tragó saliva y empezó a golpear, pero Jason estaba tan inerte como una muñeca de trapo. Piper se aferró a él. Ella gritó su nombre, lo sacudió y le dio una bofetada. Ella apenas se dio cuenta que toda el agua se había evaporado y los dejó en el suelo húmedo. ―Jason ―ella trató desesperadamente de pensar. ¿Debía voltearlo de lado? ¿Dar palmadas en su espalda? ―Piper, ―dijo Percy―, Yo puedo ayudar. Se arrodilló junto a ella y tocó la frente de Jason. El agua salía a borbotones de la boca de Jason. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y un trueno echó hacia atrás a Percy y Piper. Cuando la visión de Piper se aclaró, vio a Jason sentado, todavía jadeando, pero el color volvió a su rostro. ―Lo siento, ―tosió―. No quise… Piper lo derribó con un abrazo. Ella le habría besado, pero ella no quería asfixiarlo. Percy sonrió. ― En caso de que se lo estén preguntando, era agua limpia eso en tus pulmones. Yo pude hacerla salir sin ningún problema. ―Gracias, hombre. ―Jason apretó su mano débilmente―. Pero creo que Piper es el verdadero héroe. Ella nos salvó a todos. "Sí, lo hizo", una voz resonó en la sala. Los nichos brillaban. Nueve figuras aparecieron, pero ya no eran criaturas marchitas. Eran jóvenes, bellas ninfas con brillantes trajes azules, sus rizos negros brillantes cubiertos con broches de plata y oro. Sus ojos eran de suaves tonos de azul y verde. Mientras Piper miró, ocho de las ninfas se disolvieron en vapor y flotaron hacia arriba. Sólo la ninfa en el centro se mantuvo. ―¿Hagno?, ―se preguntó Piper. La ninfa sonrió―. Sí, querida. No pensé que existía tal desinterés en los mortales... sobre todo en semidioses. Sin ánimo de ofender. Percy se puso de pie. ― ¿Cómo podemos tomarlo como ofensa? Sólo trataron de ahogarnos y succionar nuestra vida. Hagno hizo una mueca. ― Lo siento. No era yo misma. Pero ustedes me han recordado el sol, la lluvia y las corrientes en los prados. Percy y Jason, gracias a ustedes, recordé el mar y el cielo. Estoy limpia. Pero sobre todo, gracias a Piper. Ella compartió algo aún mejor que el agua corriente limpia. ―Hagno se volvió hacia ella―. Tú tienes un buen carácter, Piper. Y yo soy un espíritu de la naturaleza. Sé de lo que estoy hablando. Hagno señaló al otro lado de la habitación. Las escaleras a la superficie volvieron a aparecer. Directamente por debajo, una abertura circular cobró vida, como una tubería de alcantarillado, apenas lo suficientemente grande para gatear por ella. Piper sospechaba que así era como el agua se había drenado. ―Pueden volver a la superficie, ―dijo Hagno―. O, si ustedes insisten, pueden seguir la vía fluvial hacia los gigantes. Pero elijan rápidamente, debido a que ambas puertas se desvanecerán pronto después de que me haya ido. Ese tubo se conecta a la línea de acueducto antiguo, que alimenta tanto este ninfeo y el hipogeo que los gigantes de llaman casa. ―Ugh. ―Percy presionó en las sienes―. Por favor, no más palabras complicadas. ―Oh, hogar no es una palabra complicada. ―Hagno sonaba completamente sincera―. Yo pensaba que lo era, pero ahora nos han consolidado fuera de este lugar. Mis hermanas han ido a buscar nuevos hogares... un arroyo de montaña, tal vez, o un lago, en un prado. Voy a seguir. No puedo esperar a ver los bosques y praderas de nuevo, y el agua clara corriendo. ―Uh, ―dijo Percy nerviosamente―, las cosas han cambiado arriba en los últimos miles de años. ―Tonterías, ―dijo Hagno―. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Pan no permitiría que la naturaleza llegara a ser contaminada. No puedo esperar a verlo, de hecho. Percy miró como si quisiera decir algo, pero se contuvo. ―Buena suerte, Hagno, ―dijo Piper―. Y gracias. La ninfa le sonrió por última vez y se vaporizó. En resumen, el ninfeo brillaba con una luz más suave, como una luna llena. Piper olía a especias exóticas de rosas y flores. Ella oyó la música y las voces distantes felices hablando y riendo. Supuso que estaba oyendo cientos de años de fiestas y celebraciones que se habían celebrado en este santuario en la antigüedad, como si los recuerdos hubieran sido puestos en libertad junto con los espíritus. ―¿Qué es eso?, ―preguntó Jason con nerviosismo. Piper deslizó su mano en la suya―. Los fantasmas están bailando. Vamos. Será mejor ir al encuentro de los gigantes. Percy estaba cansado del agua. Si lo decía en voz alta, probablemente sería echado de los Scouts Marinos junior de Poseidón, pero no le importaba. Después de sobrevivir a duras penas del ninfeo, quería volver a la superficie. Quería estar seco y sentarse al ardiente sol durante mucho tiempo, de preferencia con Annabeth. Desafortunadamente, él no sabía dónde estaba Annabeth. Frank, Hazel, y Leo habían desaparecidos en combate. Todavía tenía que salvar Nico di Angelo, suponiendo que el tipo no estuviera ya muerto. Y estaba eso los gigantes destruyendo Roma, Gea despertando y tomando el mundo. En serio, estos monstruos y dioses tenían miles de años. ¿No podían tomarse unas décadas más y dejar a Percy vivir su vida? Al parecer, no. Percy tomó se puso adelante cuando se arrastraron por el tubo de drenaje. Después de diez metros, este se abrió en un túnel más ancho. A su izquierda, en algún lugar a lo lejos, Percy oyó retumbar y crujir, como una enorme máquina necesitando lubricación. Él no tenía ningún deseo de saber lo hacía ese sonido, así que pensó que ese debía ser el camino a seguir. Varios cientos de metros más adelante, llegaron a un recodo del túnel. Percy levantó la mano, señalando a Jason y Piper que esperaran. Se asomó por la esquina. El pasillo desembocaba en una amplia sala con veinte pies de altura y filas de columnas de soporte. Parecía que el mismo tipo de área que Percy había visto en sus sueños, pero ahora mucho más llena de cosas. El crujido y estruendo provenía de enormes engranajes y sistemas de poleas que subían y bajaban las secciones de la planta sin ninguna razón aparente. El agua fluía a través de zanjas abiertas (oh, genial, más agua), la alimentación de las ruedas hidráulicas resultaban de algunas de las máquinas. Otras máquinas estaban conectadas a ruedas de hámster enormes con perros del infierno en el interior. Percy no podía dejar de pensar en la señora O'Leary, y lo mucho que le hubiera gustado estar atrapada en el interior de uno de ellos. Colgado del techo había jaulas con animales vivos un león, varias cebras, un paquete completo de hienas e incluso una hidra de ocho cabezas. De aspecto de bronce antiguo y correas de cuero junto con montones de armas y armaduras, una especie de almacén de las Amazonas en Seattle, excepto que este lugar era obviamente mucho más antiguo y no tan bien organizado. A Leo le encantaría, Percy pensó. Toda la habitación era como una enorme, máquina de miedo, poco fiable. ―¿Qué es esto? ―susurró Piper. Percy no estaba seguro de cómo responder. No vio a los gigantes, por lo que hizo un gesto a sus amigos para pasar al frente y echar un vistazo. Cerca de veinte pies de la puerta, un recorte de tamaño natural de madera de un gladiador apareció desde el suelo. Hizo clic y zumbó a lo largo de una cinta transportadora, se enganchó en una cuerda, y ascendió a través de una ranura en el techo. Jason murmuró: ― ¿Qué diablos? Entraron. Percy escaneó la habitación. Había miles de cosas que ver, la mayoría de ellas en movimiento, pero un buen aspecto de ser un semidiós con TDAH era que Percy se sentía cómodo con el caos. Un centenar de metros de distancia, vio un estrado con dos sillas vacías de gran tamaño. De pie entre ellos había una jarra de bronce lo suficientemente grande como para mantener a una persona. ―Miren. ―él señaló a sus amigos. Piper frunció el ceño. ― Eso es demasiado fácil. ―Por supuesto, ―dijo Percy. ―Pero no tenemos otra opción, ―dijo Jason―. Tenemos que salvar a Nico. ―Sí. Percy comenzó por la habitación, buscando su camino alrededor de las cintas transportadoras y las plataformas móviles. Los perros del infierno en las ruedas de hámster no les prestaron atención. Estaban demasiado ocupados corriendo y jadeando, con los ojos rojos brillando como faros. Los animales en las otras jaulas daban un aspecto aburrido, como si dijeran, te matarían, pero se necesitaría mucha energía para eso. Percy intentó tener cuidado con las trampas, pero aquí todo parecía una trampa. Recordó cuántas veces había estado a punto de morir en el laberinto unos años atrás. Él realmente deseaba que Hazel estubiera aquí para que pudiera ayudar con sus habilidades de metro (y por supuesto para que pudiera reunirse con su hermano). Saltó sobre la zanja de agua y se metió debajo de una fila de lobos enjaulados. Estaba a la mitad de la jarra de bronce cuando el techo se abrió sobre ellos. Una plataforma bajó. De pie en él, como actor, con una mano en alto y su cabeza alta, estaba Efialtes el gigante de cabello púrpura. Al igual que Percy había visto en sus sueños, el ―Gran F‖ era pequeño para los estándares de los gigantes, unos veinte pies de altura, pero él había tratado de compensarlo con su fuerte traje. Se había quitado la armadura de gladiador y ahora llevaba una camisa hawaiana que incluso Dionisio habría encontrado vulgar. Tenía una impresión llamativa formada héroes muriendo, horribles torturas y leones que comían los esclavos en el Coliseo. El cabello del gigante estaba trenzado con monedas de oro y plata. Tenía una lanza de tres metros a la espalda, que no caía bien con la camisa. Llevaba pantalones blancos brillantes y sandalias de cuero en sus... bueno, no, pies, cabezas de serpiente, pero curvos. Las serpientes sacudieron sus lenguas y se retorcían como si no les gustaba soportar el peso de un gigante. Efialtes sonrió a los semidioses como si estuviera muy, muy contento de verlos. ―¡Por fin!, ―gritó él―. ¡Muy feliz! Honestamente, no pensé que lograrían llegar más allá de las ninfas, pero es mucho mejor que lo hicieran. Mucho más entretenido. ¡Llegan justo a tiempo para el evento principal! Jason y Piper cerraron filas a cada lado de Percy. Tenerlos allí le hizo sentir un poco mejor. Este gigante era más pequeño que una gran cantidad de monstruos a los que se habían enfrentado, pero algo le hizo erizar a Percy la piel. Los ojos de Efialtes bailaban con una luz de locura. ―Estamos aquí, ―dijo Percy, eso sonaba bastante obvio una vez que él había dicho-. Venimos por nuestro amigo. ―Por supuesto, ―dijo Efialtes―. Aunque me temo que estamos un poco más allá de su fecha de caducidad. Otis, ¿dónde estás? A un tiro de piedra de distancia, el suelo se abrió, y el otro gigante ascendió sobre una plataforma. ―Otis, ¡por fin!, ―Exclamó su hermano con alegría―. ¡Tú no estás vestido igual que yo! Tú eres... ―la expresión de Efialtes se convirtió en horror―. ¿Qué llevas puesto? Otis parecía la bailarina de ballet más grande del mundo. Llevaba un ceñido leotardo azul celeste que Percy realmente deseaba que dejara más a la imaginación. Las puntas de sus zapatillas de baile estaban cortadas para que sus serpientes pudieran sobresalir. Una tiara de diamantes (Percy decidió ser generoso y pensar en eso como la corona de un rey) de verde, cabello trenzado. Parecía triste y miserablemente incómodo, pero se las arregló para parecer un bailarín, lo que no debe haber sido fácil con pies de serpiente y una lanza enorme en su espalda. ―Dioses y Titanes, ―gritó Efialtes―. ¡Comienza el espectáculo! ¿Qué estás pensando? ―Yo no quería llevar el traje gladiador, ―se quejó Otis-. Sigo pensando que un ballet sería perfecto, ya sabes, mientras que el Armagedón está pasando. -Él levantó las cejas con suerte a los semidioses―. Tengo algunos disfraces, extra ―¡No!, ―espetó Efialtes, y por una vez, Percy estaba de acuerdo. El gigante de cabello púrpura dio la cara a Percy. Él sonrió dolorosamente, se veía como si estuviera siendo electrocutado. ―Por favor, disculpen a mi hermano, ―dijo―. Su puesta escénica es horrible, y no tiene sentido del estilo. ―Está bien. ―Percy decidió no hacer comentarios sobre la camisa hawaiana―. Ahora, en cuanto a nuestro amigo... ―Oh, él ―se burló Efialtes―. Íbamos a dejarlo terminar muriendo en público, pero no tiene valor de entretenimiento. Ha pasado días acurrucado durmiendo. ¿Qué tipo de espectáculo es ese? Otis, vuelca el frasco. Otis caminaba hacia el estrado, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para hacer un plié. Él tiró la jarra, la tapa se desprendió, y Nico di Angelo se derramó. La visión de su rostro pálido mortal y demasiado flaco, hizo que a Percy se le parara el corazón. Percy no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto. Quería correr y comprobarlo, pero Efialtes se interpondría en su camino. ―Ahora tenemos que darnos prisa, ―dijo el Gran F―. Tenemos que ir a través de sus direcciones escénicas. ¡El hipogeo está todo listo! Percy estaba listo para cortar a este gigante por la mitad y salir de allí, pero Otis estaba de pie junto a Nico. Si la batalla comenzaba, Nico no estaba en condiciones de defenderse. Percy necesitaba conseguirle un poco de tiempo de recuperación. Jason levantó su gladius. ― No vamos a ser parte de ningún programa, ―dijo―. ¿Y qué es una hipoglucemia, eso que dijiste? ―Hipogeo, ―dijo Efialtes―. Tú eres un semidiós romano, ¿no? ¡Tú debes saber! Ah, pero supongo que si hacemos bien nuestro trabajo aquí en el subsuelo, realmente no sabrías que el hipogeo existe. ―Conozco la palabra, ―dijo Piper―. Es el área bajo un coliseo. Albergaba todas las jugadas a balón parado y maquinaria utilizados para crear efectos especiales. Efialtes aplaudió con entusiasmo―. ¡Exactamente! ¿Eres estudiante de teatro, mi niña? ―Uh... mi papá es un actor. ―¡Maravilloso! ―Efialtes se volvió hacia su hermano―. ¿Has oído eso, Otis? ―Actor, ―murmuró Otis―. Todo el mundo es un actor. Nadie puede bailar. ―¡Sé amable! ―Efialtes regañó―. En cualquier caso, mi niña, tienes toda la razón, pero este hipogeo es mucho más que eso para un coliseo. ¿Has oído que en los viejos tiempos algunos gigantes fueron encarcelados bajo la tierra, y de vez en cuando causaban terremotos tratando de liberarse? ¡Bueno, hemos hecho algo mejor! Otis y yo hemos estado encarcelados en Roma durante millones de años, pero nos hemos mantenido ocupados construyendo nuestro propio hipogeo. ¡Ahora estamos listos para crear el mayor espectáculo que Roma ha visto nunca, y el último! A los pies de Otis, Nico se estremeció. Percy se sentía como si tuviera una rueda de hámster de perro del infierno en algún lugar de su pecho y su corazón comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Al menos Nico estaba vivo. Ahora sólo tenían que derrotar a los gigantes, preferiblemente sin destruir la ciudad de Roma, y salir de aquí para encontrar a sus amigos. ―¡Aja!, ―Dijo Percy, con la esperanza de mantener la atención de los gigantes en él-. ¿Las acotaciones, has dicho? ―¡Sí!, ―Dijo Efialtes―. Ahora, sé que su generosidad establece que tú y la chica Annabeth se deben mantener con vida si es posible, pero, sinceramente, la chica ya está condenada, así que espero que no te importe si me desvío del plan. La boca de Percy sabía a agua de ninfa mala―. ¿Ya condenada? No te refieres a que ella está… ―¿Muerte?, ―se preguntó el gigante―. No. Todavía no. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Tenemos otros de tus amigos encerrados, ya verás. Piper hizo un sonido estrangulado―. ¿Leo? ¿Hazel y Frank? ―Son ellos. ―Efialtes asintió―. Así que podemos utilizarlos para el sacrificio. Podemos dejar morir la niña Atenea, a favor de Su Excelencia. ¡Y podemos utilizarlos a ustedes tres para el show! Gea estará un poco decepcionada, pero en realidad, esta es una victoria. Sus muertes serán mucho más entretenidas. Jason gruñó―. ¿Quieres entretenimiento? Te voy a dar entretenimiento Piper se adelantó. De alguna manera se las arregló para sacar una dulce sonrisa―. Tengo una idea mejor, ―dijo a los gigantes―. ¿Por qué no nos dejas ir? Ese sería un giro increíble. El valor del entretenimiento maravilloso, y sería una manera de demostrar al mundo lo genial que eres. Nico agitó. Otis bajó la mirada hacia él. Las serpientes de sus pies sacudieron sus lenguas en la cabeza de Nico. ―Además, ―dijo Piper rápidamente―. Además, podemos hacer algunos movimientos de baile mientras escapamos. ¡Tal vez un número de ballet! Otis se olvidó por completo de Nico. Él avanzó pesadamente y señaló a Efialtes. ― ¿Ves? ¡Eso es lo que estaba diciendo! ¡Sería increíble! Por un segundo, Percy pensó que Piper iba a lograrlo. Otis miró a su hermano implorante. Efialtes tiró de su barbilla como si estuviera considerando la idea. Al fin meneó la cabeza―. No... no, me temo que no. Ya ves, mi niña, yo soy el anti-Dionisio. Tengo una reputación que mantener. ¿Dionisio cree que sabe de fiestas? ¡Está equivocado! Sus fiestas son mansas en comparación con lo que puedo hacer. Ese viejo truco que usamos, por ejemplo, cuando apilamos montañas para llegar Olimpo. ―Te dije que nunca iba a funcionar, ―murmuró Otis. ―Y la vez mi hermano se cubrió de carne y corrió a través de una carrera de obstáculos de dragones… ―Dijiste que Hefesto-TV lo mostraría en horario estelar, ―dijo Otis―. Nadie siquiera me vio. ―Bueno, este espectáculo será aún mejor, ―Efialtes prometió―. ¡Los romanos siempre quisieron pan y circo, comida y entretenimiento! Al destruir su ciudad, voy a ofrecer los dos. ¡He aquí una muestra! Algo cayó del techo y cayó a los pies de Percy: una hogaza de pan de molde en una envoltura de plástico blanco con puntos rojos y amarillos. Percy lo recogió―. ¿Pan? ―Magnífico, ¿no es así? ―los ojos de Efialtes bailaban locamente de emoción―. Te puedes quedar con ese pan. Mi plan es distribuir millones al pueblo de Roma para luego destruirlos. ―El pan magnifico es bueno, ―admitió Otis―. Aunque los romanos tenían que bailar por él. Percy miró a Nico, que estaba empezando a moverse. Percy quería que estuviera por lo menos lo suficientemente consciente para arrastrarse fuera del camino cuando comenzaran los enfrentamientos. Y Percy necesita más información acerca de los gigantes, Annabeth, y donde estaban encerrados sus amigos. ―Tal vez, ―aventuró Percy― , deben traer a nuestros otros amigos aquí. Ya saben, muertes espectaculares... cuantos más mejor, ¿no? ―Hmm. ―Efialtes jugueteó con un botón de su camisa hawaiana―. No. Es realmente demasiado tarde para cambiar la coreografía. Pero no teman. ¡Los circos estarán maravillosos! Ah... no es del tipo de circo moderno, claro está. Para ello serían necesarios payasos, y yo odio a los payasos. ―Todo el mundo odia a los payasos, ―dijo Otis―. Incluso los otros payasos odian a los payasos. ―Exactamente, ―acordó su hermano―. ¡Pero tenemos un entretenimiento mucho mejor planeado! Los tres morirán en agonía, arriba, donde todos los dioses y los mortales puedan ver. ¡Pero eso es sólo el acto de inauguración! En los viejos tiempos, los juegos se prolongaban durante días o semanas. Nuestro espectáculo, la destrucción de Roma va a durar un mes completo hasta que Gea despierte. ―Espera, ―dijo Jason―. ¿Un mes, y Gea despertará? Efialtes desechó la pregunta. ― Sí, sí. Alrededor del primero de agosto, es la mejor fecha para destruir a toda la humanidad. ¡No importa! En su infinita sabiduría, la Madre Tierra se ha convenido en que Roma puede ser destruida primero, lenta y espectacularmente. ¡Es lógico! ―Así que... ―Percy no podía creer que estaba hablando del fin del mundo, con una hogaza de maravilloso pan en la mano―. Son el calentamiento para el acto de Gea. El rostro de Efialtes se ensombreció―. ¡Este no es el calentamiento, semidiós! Vamos a liberar a los animales salvajes y monstruos en las calles. Nuestro departamento de efectos especiales producirá los incendios y terremotos. ¡Hundimientos y volcanes aparecerán aleatoriamente de la nada! Los fantasmas emergerán. ―Los fantasmas no van a funcionar, ―dijo Otis―. Nuestros grupos de enfoque dicen que no están calificados. ―Escépticos, ―dijo Efialtes―. ¡Este hipogeo que cualquier cosa funcione! Efialtes se acercó a una gran mesa cubierta con una sábana. Él tiró de la sábana, dejando al descubierto una serie de palancas y perillas casi tan complicada como el del panel de control de Leo en el Argo II. ―¿Este botón?, ―dijo Efialtes―. Este expulsará una docena de lobos rabiosos en el Foro. Y éste convocará gladiadores autómatas para batallar con los turistas en la Fuente de Trevi. ¡Esto hará que el Tíber inunde sus bancos para que podamos recrear una batalla naval justo en la Piazza Navona! Percy Jackson, debes apreciarlo, como hijo de Poseidón. ―Uh... Sigo pensando que la idea de dejarnos ir es mejor, ―dijo Percy. ―Tiene razón, ―intentó Piper de nuevo―. De lo contrario nos meteremos en toda esta confrontación. Pelearemos con usted. Ustedes con nosotros. Arruinaremos sus planes. Ustedes saben, hemos derrotado a un montón de gigantes últimamente. No me gustaría que las cosas se salgan de control. Efialtes asintió pensativo con la cabeza―. Tienes razón. Piper parpadeó―. ¿La tengo? ―No podemos dejar que las cosas se salgan de control, ―acordó el gigante―. Todo tiene que estar perfectamente sincronizado. Pero no se preocupen. He coreografiado sus muertes. Les va a encantar. Nico empezó a arrastrarse, gimiendo. Percy quería que se moviera más rápido y gimiera menos. Consideró tirarle su maravilloso pan. Jason cambió su espada de mano―. ¿Y si nos negamos a cooperar con su espectáculo? ―Bueno, no nos pueden matar. ―Efialtes se echó a reír, como si la idea fuera ridícula―. No tienen dioses con ustedes, y esa es la única manera en que podía aspirar al triunfo. Así que en realidad, sería mucho más sensato morir dolorosamente. Lo sentimos, pero el show debe continuar. Este gigante era incluso peor que Forcis dios del mar de en Atlanta, Percy se dio cuenta. Efialtes no era tan anti-Dionisio. Era más bien un Dionisio que se había vuelto loco en los esteroides. Claro, Dionisio era el dios de la juerga y los partidos fuera de control. Pero con Efialtes todo era sobre disturbios y la ruina, le daba placer. Percy miró a sus amigos―. Me estoy cansando de la camisa de este tipo. ―¿Lucha contra el tiempo? ―Piper tomó su cuerno de la abundancia. ―No me gusta el maravilloso pan, ―dijo Jason. Juntos, cargaron. Las cosas fueron mal inmediatamente. Los gigantes desaparecieron en dos bocanadas de humo. Reaparecieron en medio de la habitación, cada uno en un lugar diferente. Percy corrió hacia Efialtes, pero las ranuras en el suelo se abrieron bajo sus pies, y paredes de metal se dispararon a ambos lados, separándolo de sus amigos. Las paredes se empezaron a cerrar sobre él como los lados de una tenaza. Percy se elevó con un salto y agarró la parte inferior de la jaula de la hidra. Captó un breve vistazo de Piper saltando a través de un patrón de fosas de rayuela ardientes, haciendo su camino hacia Nico, que estaba aturdido y sin armas y siendo acosado por un par de leopardos. Mientras tanto, Jason cargaba contra Otis, quien sacó su espada y dejó escapar un gran suspiro, como si él prefiriera bailar el Lago de los Cisnes en lugar de matar a otro semidiós. Percy registró todo esto en una fracción de segundo, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. La hidra rompió en sus manos. Se volvió y se dejó caer, aterrizando en un bosque de árboles de madera contrachapada pintada que surgieron de la nada. Los árboles cambiaban de posición cuando trataba de correr a través de ellos, por lo que redujo el bosque entero con Riptide. ―¡Maravilloso! ―Efialtes lloró. Se puso de pie en su panel de control a unos seis pies a la izquierda de Percy―. Vamos a considerar esto como un ensayo general. ¿Voy a dar rienda suelta a la hidra en la Plaza de España ahora? Él tiró de una palanca, y Percy miró detrás de él. La jaula de hace poco colgaba ahora estaba subiendo hacia una escotilla en el techo. En tres segundos se habría ido. Si Percy atacaba al gigante, la hidra asolaba la ciudad. Maldiciendo, él lanzó a Riptide como un boomerang. La espada no fue diseñada para eso, pero la hoja de bronce Celestial cortó las cadenas de suspensión de la hidra. La jaula cayó de lado. La puerta se abrió, y el monstruo emergió fuera justo en frente de Percy. ―¡Oh, eres un aguafiestas, Jackson! ―Efialtes dijo―. Muy bien. Batalla aquí, si es necesario, pero tu muerte no será tan buena sin la energía del público. Percy se adelantó para enfrentarse al monstruo, se dio cuenta de que acababa de tirar su arma. Un poco de mala planificación de su parte. Rodó hacia un lado mientras las ocho cabezas de la hidra escupían ácido, convirtiendo el suelo donde había estado de pie en un cráter humeante de piedra derretida. Percy realmente odiaba las hidras. Casi era algo bueno que hubiera perdido su espada, ya que su instinto hubiera sido cortar una cabeza, y a la hidra simplemente le crecerían dos por cada una perdida. La última vez que se enfrentó a una hidra, había sido salvado por un barco de guerra con cañones de bronce que redujo al monstruo a pedazos. Esa estrategia no podía ayudarlo ahora... ¿o podría? La hidra atacó. Percy se agachó detrás de una rueda de hámster gigante y examinó la habitación, en busca de los cuadros que había visto en su sueño. Recordó algo sobre lanzacohetes. En el estrado, Piper custodiaba a Nico mientras los leopardos avanzaban. Apuntó y disparó de su cornucopia un asado por encima de las cabezas de los gatos. Debe haber olido bastante bueno, ya que los leopardos corrieron tras él. Cerca de ocho pies a la derecha de Piper, Jason luchaba con Otis, espada contra espada. Otis había perdido su tiara de diamantes y lucía enojado al respecto. Probablemente podría haber empalado a Jason varias veces, pero el gigante insistía en hacer una pirueta con cada ataque, lo que le ralentizaba. Mientras tanto Efialtes se rió mientras presionaba botones en su panel de control, arrancando las cintas transportadoras a toda marcha y la abriendo las jaulas de los animales al azar. La hidra cargó alrededor de la rueda del hámster. Percy giró detrás de una columna, cogió una bolsa de basura llena de pan maravilloso, y la arrojó al monstruo. La hidra escupió ácido, lo cual fue un error. La bolsa y envoltorios se disolvieron en el aire. El pan maravilloso absorbió el ácido como la espuma del extintor y salpicó contra la hidra, cubriéndolo con una capa pegajosa, humeante de baba alta en calorías venenosa. A medida que el monstruo se tambaleaba, agitando sus cabezas y parpadeando por el maravilloso ácido en sus ojos, Percy miró a su alrededor con desesperación. No vio las cajas de lanzadores de cohetes, pero escondido contra la pared del fondo estaba un artilugio extraño como caballete de artista, equipado con hileras de lanzadores de misiles. Percy vio una bazooka, un lanzagranadas, una gigantesca vela romana, y una docena de otras armas de aspecto malvado. Todas parecían estar cableadas juntas, apuntando en la misma dirección y conectadas a una palanca de bronce única a su lado. En la parte superior del caballete, escrito en claveles, estaban las palabras: ¡FELIZ DESTRUCCIÓN DE ROMA! Percy avanzó hacia el dispositivo. La hidra siseó y cargó detrás de él. ―¡Lo sé! ―Efialtes gritó alegremente―. ¡Podemos empezar con explosiones a lo largo de la Via Labicana! No podemos seguir esperando eternamente a nuestra audiencia. Percy giró detrás del atril y se volvió hacia Efialtes. Él no tenía la habilidad de Leo con las máquinas, pero sabía cómo apuntar un arma. La hidra se atravesó, bloqueando su visión del gigante. Percy espera que este artilugio tuviera suficiente potencia de fuego para acabar con dos objetivos a la vez. Tiró de la palanca. No se movió. Los ocho cabezas de la hidra se cirnieron sobre él, listas para fundirlo en un charco de lodo. Tiró de la palanca de nuevo. Esta vez el caballete tembló, y las armas empezaron a silbar. ―Esquivar y cubrir, ―gritó Percy, esperando que sus amigos recibieran el mensaje. Percy saltó a un lado cuando el caballete disparó. El sonido era como una fiesta en medio de una fábrica de pólvora explosiva. La hidra se vaporizó al instante. Por desgracia, el retroceso volteó el caballete y envió más proyectiles disparados por toda la habitación. Un trozo de techo se derrumbó y aplastó una rueda hidráulica. Más jaulas perdieron sus cadenas, desencadenando dos cebras y una manada de hienas. Una granada explotó sobre la cabeza de Efialtes, pero sólo tambaleó. El tablero de control ni siquiera lucía dañado. Al otro lado de la habitación, sacos de arena llovieron alrededor de Piper y Nico. Piper trató de proteger a Nico, pero una de las bolsas la alcanzó en el hombro y la tiró al suelo. ―¡Piper!, ―exclamó Jason. Corrió hacia ella, olvidando por completo a Otis, quien apuntó con su lanza en la espalda de Jason. ―¡Cuidado!, ―gritó Percy. Jason tenía reflejos rápidos. Mientras Otis atacó, Jason rodó. El punto pasó por encima de él y Jason movió su mano, convocando a una ráfaga de viento que cambio de dirección la lanza. Voló por la habitación y pinchó al lado de Efialtes mientras él se enderezaba. ―Otis ―Efialtes tropezó fuera de su tablero de control, agarrando la lanza mientras comenzaba a convertirse en polvo de monstruo―. ¡Por favor, deja de matarme! ―¡No fue mi culpa! Otis apenas había terminado de hablar cuando artilugio lanzador de misiles de Percy escupió una última esfera de fuego de vela romana. La bola de fuego de color rosa de la muerte (por supuesto que tenía que ser de color rosa) golpeó el techo por encima de Otis y explotó en una lluvia hermosa de la luz. Chispas coloridas revoloteaban con gracia alrededor de la gigante. A continuación, una sección de tres metros de techo se derrumbó y lo aplastó. Jason corrió al lado de Piper. Ella gritó cuando le tocó el brazo. Su hombro se veía extrañamente doblado, pero ella murmuró: ― Está bien. Estoy bien-. Junto a ella, Nico se sentó, mirando a su alrededor con asombro como si acabara de darse cuenta de que se había perdido una batalla. Lamentablemente, los gigantes no habían terminado. Efialtes ya estaba enderezándose, con la cabeza y los hombros subiendo desde el montículo de polvo. Él tiró sus brazos libres y fulminó con la mirada a Percy. Al otro lado de la habitación, el montón de escombros se movió, y Otis emergió. Su cabeza estaba ligeramente hundida. Todos los petardos habían estallado en su cabeza, y sus trenzas humeaban. Su malla estaba por los suelos, lo cual era casi la única forma en que podría tener un aspecto menos atractivo. ―¡Percy! ―Jason gritó―. ¡Los controles! Percy se descongeló. Encontró a Riptide en su bolsillo una vez más, destapó su espada y se abalanzó sobre el cuadro. Él cortó con la hoja en la parte superior, encendiendo los controles en una lluvia de chispas de bronce. ―¡No! ―Efialtes se lamentó―. ¡Haz arruinado el espectáculo! Percy se volvió muy lentamente. Efialtes blandió su lanza como un bate y lo golpeó en el pecho. Cayó de rodillas, el dolor convirtió su estómago en lava. Jason corrió a su lado, pero Otis avanzó tras él. Percy logró levantarse y se encontró hombro a hombro con Jason. Por el estrado, Piper estaba todavía en el suelo, incapaz de levantarse. Nico estaba apenas consciente. Los gigantes estaban sanando, cada vez más fuerte a cada minuto. Percy no lo hacía. Efialtes sonrió disculpándose. ― ¿Cansado, Percy Jackson? Como ya he dicho, no pueden matarnos. Así que supongo que estamos en un callejón sin salida. ¡Oh, espera... no, no estamos! ¡Debido a que puedo matarte! " ―Eso, ―se quejó Otis, recogiendo su lanza caída―, es la cosa primera cosa sensata que has dicho en todo el día, hermano. Los gigantes apuntaron con sus armas, dispuestos a convertir Percy y Jason en semidioses a la parrilla. ―No nos rediremos, ―gruñó Jason―. Vamos a cortarlos en pedazos como hizo Júpiter con Saturno. ―Eso es correcto, -dijo Percy―. Ustedes dos están muertos. No me importa si tenemos un Dios de nuestro lado o no. ―Bueno, eso es una vergüenza, ―dijo una nueva voz. A su derecha, otra plataforma bajaba del techo. Apoyándose casualmente en un bastón cubierto de piña estaba un hombre con una camisa púrpura del campamento, pantalones cortos de color caqui y sandalias con calcetines blancos. Levantó su sombrero de ala ancha, y el fuego púrpura brilló en sus ojos. - No me gustaría pensar que hice un viaje especial a cambio de nada. Percy nunca había pensado en el señor D como una influencia tranquilizadora, pero de repente todo se volvió silencioso. Las máquinas a un punto muerto. Los animales salvajes dejaron de gruñir. Los dos leopardos se paseaban, todavía lamiéndose los labios por el asado de Piper y frotaron la cabeza cariñosamente contra las piernas del dios. El Sr. D se rascó la oreja. ―Realmente, Efialtes, ―reprendió―. Matar a los semidioses es una cosa. ¿Pero el uso de leopardos para tu espectáculo? Eso es cruzar la línea. El gigante hizo un sonido chirriante. ― Esto, esto es imposible. D-D…. ―Es Baco, en realidad, mi viejo amigo, ―dijo el dios―. Y por supuesto que es posible. Alguien me dijo que había una fiesta. Él tenía el mismo aspecto que tenía en Kansas, pero Percy todavía no podía superar las diferencias entre Baco y su viejo no-muy-amigable Sr. D. Baco era más malo y más ligero, con menos barriga. Tenía el pelo más largo, más velocidad en sus pasos, y mucha más ira en sus ojos. Incluso se las arregló para hacer que un palo de piñas luciera intimidante. Lanza Efialtes se estremeció. ― ¡Ustedes, ustedes dioses están perdidos! Se han ido, ¡en nombre de Gea! ―Hmm. Baco sonaba impresionado. Caminó a través de los apoyos en ruinas, plataformas, y efectos especiales. -―Pegajoso. ―Él agitó su mano en un gladiador de madera pintado y luego se volvió a una máquina que parecía un rodillo de gran tamaño adornado con cuchillos―. Barato. Aburrido. Y esto... ―él inspeccionó el artilugio de lanzamiento de cohetes, que seguía humando―. Hortera, barato y aburrido. Honestamente, Efialtes. No tienes sentido del estilo. ―¿ESTILO? ―el rostro del gigante se sonrojó―. Tengo montañas de estilo. Defino el estilo. Yo, yo… ―Mi hermano rezuma estilo, ―sugirió Otis. ―¡Gracias! ―Efialtes lloró. Baco se adelantó, y los gigantes se tambalearon hacia atrás―. ¿Se han quedado cortos?, se preguntó el dios. ―Oh, eso es bajo, ―gruñó Efialtes―. Tengo la altura suficiente para destruirte, ¡Baco! Ustedes dioses, siempre escondiéndose detrás de sus héroes mortales, confiando la suerte del Olimpo a estos. Se burló de Percy. Jason levantó su espada. ― Señor Baco, ¿vamos a matar a estos gigantes o qué? ―Bueno, yo espero que sí, ―dijo Baco―. Por favor, adelante. Percy lo miró fijamente―. ¿No has venido aquí para ayudar? Baco se encogió de hombros. - Oh, he apreciado su sacrificio en el mar. Un barco lleno de Coca-Cola Light. Muy bonito. Aunque yo hubiera preferido Pepsi dietética. ―Y seis millones de dólares en oro y joyas, ―murmuró Percy. ―Sí, ―dijo Baco― , aunque con fiestas de cinco o más semidioses la propina está incluida, así que no era necesario. ―¿Qué? ―No importa, ―dijo Baco―. De todos modos, tienen mi atención. Estoy aquí. Ahora tengo que ver si son dignos de mi ayuda. Adelante. Luchen. Si estoy impresionado, me incluyo en el gran final. ―Clavamos a uno, ―dijo Percy―. Derrumbamos el techo sobre el otro. ¿Qué consideras impresionante? ―Ah, una buena pregunta... ―Baco tocó su tirso. Luego sonrió de una manera que hizo a Percy pensar, Uh-oh―. ¡Tal vez ustedes necesitan inspiración! El escenario no se ha ajustado correctamente. ¿Llamas a esto un espectáculo, Efialtes? Te voy a enseñar cómo se hace. El dios se disolvió en niebla púrpura. Piper y Nico desaparecieron. ―¡Pipes!, -gritó Jason-. Baco, ¿de dónde has…? Todo el suelo retumbaba y comenzó a subir. El techo se abrió en una serie de paneles. La luz del sol ingresó. El aire brillaba como un espejismo, y Percy oyó el rugido de una multitud por encima de él El hipogeo ascendió a través de un bosque de columnas de piedra, en medio de las ruinas de un coliseo. El corazón de Percy dio un salto mortal. Esto no era cualquier coliseo. Era El Coliseo. Las máquinas de los Gigantes y efectos especiales se habían ido a tiempo extra, había vigas a través de los tablones de apoyo en ruinas por lo que la arena tenía un suelo adecuado de nuevo. Las gradas se repararon hasta que estuvieron de un blanco resplandeciente. Un dosel gigante rojo y dorado extendido sobre sus cabezas para dar sombra en el sol de la tarde. La Casilla del emperador estaba cubierta con seda, flanqueada por banderas y águilas reales. El rugido de aplausos vino de miles de brillantes fantasmas púrpuras, los Lares de Roma traídos de vuelta para una presentación repetida. Respiraderos se abrieron en el suelo y rociaron arena al otro lado del escenario. Enormes pilares se levantaron del tamaño de garaje montañas de yeso, columnas de piedra, y (por alguna razón) animales de corral de tamaño natural animales de plástico. Un pequeño lago apareció a un lado. Las zanjas se entrecruzaban en el piso de la arena en caso de que alguien estuviera de humor para la guerra de trincheras. Percy y Jason estaban juntos frente a los gigantes gemelos. ―¡Este es un espectáculo de verdad! ―retumbó la voz de Baco. Se sentó en el palco del emperador, vestido con túnicas moradas y laureles de oro. A su izquierda sentados Nico y Piper, su hombro estaba siendo atendido por una ninfa con uniforme de enfermera. A la derecha de Baco se agachó un sátiro, que le ofreció Doritos y uvas. El dios levantó una lata de Pepsi Dietética y el público se volvió respetuosamente silencioso. Percy miró a los ojos―. ¿No harás más sentarte ahí? ―¡El semidiós tiene razon! ―bramó Efialtes―. ¡Pelea tú, cobarde! Um, sin los semidioses. Baco sonrió perezosamente―. Juno dice que ha reunido a un equipo de semidioses dignos. Muéstrenme. Entreténganme, héroes del Olimpo. Denme una razón para hacer más. Siendo un dios tengo ese privilegio. Abrió su lata de refresco, y animó a la multitud. Percy había luchado muchas batallas. Incluso había peleado en un par de escenarios, pero nada como esto. En el enorme Coliseo, con miles de fantasmas animando, el dios Baco con la mirada fija en él, y dos gigantes de doce pies cerniéndose sobre él, Percy se sentía tan pequeño e insignificante como un bicho. Él también se sentía muy enojado. Luchar con gigantes era una cosa. Baco convirtiendo esto en un juego era algo más. Percy recordó lo que Luke Castellan le había dicho años atrás, cuando Percy había regresado de su primera misión: ¿No te das cuenta de lo inútil que es todo? ¿Todos los actos heroicos, siendo peones de los olímpicos? Percy tenía casi la misma edad ahora que Luke tenía en ese entonces. Podía entender cómo Luke llegó a ser tan rencoroso. En los últimos cinco años, Percy había sido un peón demasiadas veces. Los olímpicos parecían turnarse para usarlo para sus planes. Tal vez los Dioses eran mejores que los Titanes, o los gigantes, o Gea, pero eso no los hacía buenos o sabios. Eso no pondría a Percy en esta estúpida arena de batalla. Por desgracia, no había mucho de donde elegir. Si iba a salvar a sus amigos, tenía que vencer a estos gigantes. Tenía que sobrevivir y encontrar a Annabeth. Efialtes y Otis tomaron la decisión fácil de atacar. Juntos, los gigantes cogieron una montaña tan grande como el apartamento de Percy en Nueva York la arrojaron a los semidioses. Percy y Jason giraron. Se zambulleron junto a la zanja más cercana y la montaña se destrozó por encima de ellos, rociándolos con metrallas de yeso. No era mortal, pero picaba como loco. La multitud se burlaba y gritaba por sangre. "¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! " ―¿Voy a tomar Otis otra vez? ―llamó Jason por encima del ruido―. ¿O lo quieres esta vez? Percy intentó pensar. La división era el curso natural de los que luchan contra gigantes, uno contra uno, pero eso no había funcionado tan bien la última vez. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaban una estrategia diferente. Este viaje, Percy se había sentido responsable de dirigir y proteger a sus amigos. Estaba seguro de que Jason se sentía de la misma manera. Habían trabajado en pequeños grupos, con la esperanza de que sería más seguro. Habían luchado como individuos, cada semidiós hacía lo que él o ella hacían mejor. Pero Hera había hecho un equipo de siete personas por una razón. Las pocas veces que Percy y Jason habían trabajado juntos, convocando a la tormenta en el Fuerte Sumter, ayudando al Argo II a escapar de las Columnas de Hércules, incluso llenando el ninfeo, Percy se había sentido más seguro, más capaz de entender los problemas, como si se hubiera sido un cíclope toda su vida y de repente se despertó con dos ojos. ―Ataquemos juntos, ―dijo―. Otis en primer lugar, porque es más débil. Sacarlo rápidamente y pasar a Efialtes. Bronce y oro juntos, tal vez eso impida que se vuelvan a formar un poco. Jason sonrió secamente, como si acabara de enterarse de que iba a morir de una manera vergonzosa. ―¿Por qué no? ―él estuvo de acuerdo―. Pero Efialtes no va a estar allí y esperar mientras matamos a su hermano. A menos que… ―Buen viento hoy, ―ofreció Percy―. Y hay algunas tuberías de agua corriendo bajo la arena. Jason entendió inmediatamente. Se echó a reír, y Percy sintió una chispa de amistad. Este hombre pensaba de la misma manera que él lo hacía acerca de un montón de cosas. ―¿A la de tres?, ―dijo Jason. ―¿Por qué esperar? Cargaron fuera de la zanja. Como Percy sospechaba, los gemelos habían levantado otra montaña de yeso y estaban esperando por una oportunidad clara. Los gigantes la elevaron por encima de sus cabezas, preparándose para lanzarla, Percy controló una tubería de agua a punto de estallar a sus pies, sacudiendo el suelo. Jasón envió una ráfaga de viento contra el pecho de Efialtes. El gigante de cabello púrpura cayó hacia atrás y Otis perdió su agarre en la montaña, que rápidamente se derrumbó encima de su hermano. Sólo los pies de serpiente de Efialtes salían, moviendo sus cabezas alrededor, como si se preguntaran donde se había ido el resto de su cuerpo. La multitud rugió con aprobación, pero Percy sospechaba que Efialtes sólo estaba aturdido. Tenían solo unos segundos en el mejor de los casos. ―¡Hey, Otis!, ―gritó―. ¡Picaduras de Cascanueces! ―¡Ahhhhh! Otis levantó su lanza y la arrojó, pero estaba demasiado enojado para apuntar directamente. Jason la desvió sobre la cabeza de Percy y el lago. Los semidioses retrocedieron hacia el agua, gritando insultos sobre ballet, lo que era una especie de reto, puesto que Percy no sabía mucho sobre eso. Otis cargó hacia ellos con las manos vacías, al parecer antes de darse cuenta de que a) tenía las manos vacías, y b) cargar hacia un gran cuerpo de agua para combatir a un hijo de Poseidón no era tal vez una buena idea. Demasiado tarde, trató de detenerse. Los semidioses rodaron a ambos lados, y Jason llamó al viento, usando el impulso mismo del gigante para empujarlo al agua. Mientras Otis luchaba por levantarse, Percy y Jason atacaron al unísono. Ellos se lanzaron al gigante y clavaron sus espadas en la cabeza de Otis. El pobre no tuvo ni siquiera una oportunidad de esquivar. Él estalló en polvo en la superficie del lago como un enorme paquete de bebida mezclada. Percy revolvió el lago en un remolino. La esencia de Otis trató de reformarse, pero mientras su cabeza aparecía en el agua, Jason convocó un rayo y lo fundió en polvo otra vez. Hasta aquí todo bien, pero no podían contener a Otis para siempre. Percy ya estaba cansado luego de su lucha en el subterráneo. Sus entrañas todavía le dolían por ese golpe de la lanza. Podía sentir su fuerza menguando, y todavía tenía otro gigante con el que lidiar. Como si fuera una señal, la montaña yeso explotó detrás de ellos. Efialtes se levantó, bramando de ira. Percy y Jason esperaron mientras él avanzaba pesadamente hacia ellos, con la lanza en la mano. Al parecer, quedar aplastado bajo una montaña de yeso sólo lo había emocionado. Sus ojos bailaban con luz asesina. El sol de la tarde brillaba en su pelo trenzado con monedas. Hasta las serpientes en sus pies parecían enfadadas, enseñando los colmillos. Jason convocó otro rayo, pero Efialtes lo atrapó en su lanza y desvió la explosión, fundiendo una vaca de plástico de tamaño natural. Golpeó una columna de piedra fuera de su camino como una pila de bloques de construcción. Percy trató de mantener la agitación en el lago. No quería que Otis se uniera a esta lucha, pero como Efialtes se acercaba a los últimos metros, Percy tuvo que cambiar de enfoque. Jason y él cargaron contra el gigante. Se lanzaron en torno a Efialtes, punzando y cortando en un difuminado de oro y de bronce, pero el gigante paró cada golpe. ―¡No voy a ceder!, ―rugió Efialtes―. ¡Es posible que hayan arruinado mi espectáculo, pero todavía Gea va a destruir su mundo! Percy arremetió, cortando la lanza del gigante por la mitad. Efialtes no se inmutó siquiera. El gigante barrió bajo con el extremo romo y sacó de balance a Percy. Percy aterrizó con fuerza en su brazo de la espada, y Riptide resonó fuera de su control. Jason trató de tomar ventaja. Intentó por un lado de la guardia del gigante y apuñaló contra el pecho, pero de alguna manera Efialtes repelió el ataque. Cortó con la punta de su lanza por el pecho de Jason, rasgando su camisa púrpura en un chaleco. Jason tambaleó, mirando la delgada línea de sangre en su esternón. Efialtes le dio una patada hacia atrás. Arriba en la caja del emperador, Piper gritó, pero su voz se ahogó en el estruendo de la multitud. Baco miraba con una sonrisa divertida, comiendo de una bolsa de Doritos. Efialtes de pie junto a Percy y Jason, las dos mitades de su lanza rota suspendidas sobre sus cabezas. El brazo de espada de Percy estaba entumecido. La gladius de Jason se había deslizado por el piso de la arena. Su plan había fracasado. Percy miró a Baco, decidiendo qué maldición final iba a lanzar al dios del vino inútil, cuando vio una figura en el cielo sobre el Coliseo, un gran óvalo oscuro descendiendo rápidamente. Desde el lago, Otis gritó, tratando de advertir a su hermano, pero su cara media disuelta solo podía decir: "!Uh-UMH-moooo!" ―¡No te preocupes, hermano!, ―dijo Efialtes, con los ojos fijos en los semidioses-. ¡Voy a hacerlos sufrir! El Argo II apareció en el cielo, presentando su costado de babor, y el fuego verde ardía desde la ballesta. ―En realidad, ―dijo Percy―. Mira detrás de ti. Él y Jason se alejaron mientras Efialtes se volvió y gritó con incredulidad. Percy se dejó caer en una zanja mientras la explosión sacudió el Coliseo. Cuando salió de nuevo, el Argo II se acercaba para aterrizar. Jason asomó la cabeza por detrás de su refugio improvisado en un caballo de plástico. Efialtes yacía carbonizado y gimiendo en el piso de la arena, la arena a su alrededor estaba grabada en un halo de vidrio por el calor del fuego griego. Otis se hundía en el lago, tratando de re-formase, por sus brazos hacia abajo, parecía un charco de avena quemada. Percy se tambaleó hacia Jason y le dio una palmada en el hombro. La multitud fantasmal les dio una ovación de pie mientras el Argo II amplió su tren de aterrizaje y se posó en el piso de la arena. Leo estaba a la cabeza, Hazel y Frank sonriendo a su lado. El entrenador Hedge bailó alrededor de la plataforma de tiro, agitando el puño en el aire y gritando: ― ¡De eso es de lo que hablaba! Percy se volvió a la caja del emperador―. ¿Y bien? ―le gritó a Baco―. ¿Eso fue lo suficientemente entretenido para ti, tu pequeña vino-inspiración… ―No hay necesidad de eso. ―de repente, el dios estaba de pie junto a él en la arena. Se sacudió el polvo de Dorito fuera de su vestimenta morada―. He decidido que son mis socios dignos para este combate. ―¿Socios? ―gruñó Jason―. ¡Usted no hizo nada! Baco se acercó al borde del lago. El agua se drenó al instante, dejando un montón de Otis con cabeza gacha. Baco se abrió paso hasta el fondo y miró a la multitud. Levantó su tirso. La multitud se burlaba, gritaba y señalaba con el pulgar hacia abajo. Percy nunca había estado seguro de si eso significaba vivir o morir. Lo había oído en ambos sentidos. Baco eligió la opción más entretenida. Golpeó la cabeza de Otis con su piña personal, y la pila gigante de harina de Otis se desintegró completamente. La multitud se volvió loca. Baco salió del lago presumiendo a Efialtes, que seguía tumbado con las piernas abiertas, cocidas y el humeando. Una vez más, Baco alzó tirso. ―¡HAZLO! ―rugió la multitud. ―¡NO LO HAGAS! ―Efialtes se lamentó. Baco golpeó al gigante en la nariz, y Efialtes se desmoronó en cenizas. Los fantasmas aplaudieron y lanzaron confeti espectral mientras Baco caminó alrededor de la cancha con los brazos en alto triunfalmente, exultante en la adoración. Sonrió a los semidioses―. ¡Eso, amigos míos, es un espectáculo! Y por supuesto que hice algo. ¡Maté a dos gigantes! Mientras los amigos de Percy desembarcaban del buque, la multitud de fantasmas brilló y desapareció. Piper y Nico luchó por bajar de la caja del emperador mientras las renovaciones mágicas del Coliseo comenzaron a convertirse en niebla. El piso de la arena se mantuvo sólido, pero por lo demás el estadio parecía como si no se hubiera organizado una buena matanza de gigantes durante eones. ―Bueno, ―dijo Baco―. Eso fue divertido. Tienen mi permiso para continuar su viaje. ―¿Su permiso? ―gruñó Percy. ―Sí. ―Baco levantó una ceja Baco―. A pesar de tu viaje puede ser un poco más difícil de lo que esperas, hijo de Neptuno. ―Poseidon, ―Percy corrigió automáticamente―. ¿Qué quieres decir acerca de mi viaje? ―Deberían tratar en el estacionamiento detrás del edificio de Emmanuel, ―dijo Baco―. El mejor lugar para abrirse paso. Ahora, adiós, mis amigos. Y, ah, buena suerte con esa pequeña cosa. El dios se vaporizó en una nube que olía un poco a zumo de uva. Jason corrió al encuentro de Piper y Nico. El entrenador Hedge trotó hasta Percy, con Hazel, Frank, y Leo cerca detrás. - ¿Eso era Dionisio? ―Hedge preguntó―. ¡Amo a ese chico! ―¡Están vivos!, ―dijo Percy a los demás―. El gigante dijo que fueron capturados. ¿Qué ha pasado? Leo se encogió de hombros―. Oh, sólo un plan brillante de Leo Valdez. Te sorprendería lo que se puede hacer con una esfera de Arquímedes, una chica que puede sentir cosas bajo tierra, y una comadreja. ―Yo era la comadreja, ―dijo Frank con tristeza. ―Básicamente, ―Leo explicó― He activado un tornillo hidráulico de Arquímedes con el dispositivo que va a ser impresionante una vez que lo instale en la nave, por cierto. Hazel sintió el camino más fácil para perforar la superficie. Hicimos un túnel lo suficientemente grande para una comadreja, y Frank subió con un transmisor simple que me yo armé. Después de eso, fue sólo una cuestión de piratería en los canales de satélite favoritos del entrenador Hedge diciéndole que trajera la nave para rescatarnos. Después de eso, encontrarlos fue fácil, gracias a ese espectáculo de luz divina en el Coliseo. Percy entendido el diez por ciento de la historia de Leo, pero él decidió que era suficiente, ya que tenía una pregunta más acuciante―. ¿Dónde está Annabeth? Leo hizo una mueca―. Sí, sobre eso... ella aún está en problemas, pensamos. Herida, con la pierna rota, por lo menos de acuerdo con esa visión que nos mostró Gea. Rescatarla es nuestra próxima parada. Dos segundos antes, Percy había estado a punto de derrumbarse. Ahora, otra oleada de adrenalina corría por su cuerpo. Quería estrangular a Leo y preguntar por qué el Argo II no había salido a rescatar a Annabeth desde principio, pero él pensó que podría sonar un poco ingrato. ―Háblame de la visión, ―dijo―. Cuéntame todo. El suelo tembló. Los tablones de madera comenzaron a desaparecer, derramando arena en los pozos del hipogeo de abajo. ―Vamos a hablar de a bordo, ―sugirió Hazel―. Será mejor que despeguemos mientras podamos. Navegaron por el Coliseo y viraron hacia el sur sobre los tejados de Roma. Todo alrededor de la Plaza del Coliseo, el tráfico había llegado a un punto muerto. Una muchedumbre de los mortales se había reunido, probablemente pensando en las extrañas luces y sonidos que venían de las ruinas. En cuanto a lo que Percy podía ver, ninguno de los espectaculares planes de los Gigantes para la destrucción había llegado con éxito. La ciudad tenía el mismo aspecto que antes. Nadie parecía darse cuenta del enorme trirreme griego elevándose por los cielos. Los semidioses se reunieron alrededor de la cabeza. Jason vendando el hombre de Piper mientras que Hazel se sentó en la popa, alimentando Nico con ambrosía. El hijo de Hades apenas podía levantar la cabeza. Su voz era tan tranquila, Hazel tuvo que acercarse cada vez que hablaba. Frank y Leo contaron lo que había pasado en la habitación con las esferas de Arquímedes, y la visión que Gea les había mostrado en el espejo de bronce. Pronto decidieron que su mejor pista para encontrar Annabeth era el consejo críptico que Baco les había dado: el edificio de Emmanuel, fuera lo que fuera. Frank comenzó a escribir en la computadora del timón, mientras que Leo golpeó con furia a sus controles, murmurando, - Edificio Emmanuel. Edificio Emmanuel. – el entrenador Hedge trató de ayudar luchando con un mapa al revés de las calle de Roma. Percy se arrodilló al lado de Jason y Piper―. ¿Qué tal el hombro? Piper sonrió―. Va a sanar. Ambos lo hicieron muy bien. Jason dio un codazo a Percy―. No hacemos un mal equipo, tú y yo. ―Mejor que las justas en un campo de maíz de Kansas, ―coincidió Percy. ―¡Allí está!, ―exclamó Leo, señalando a su monitor―. ¡Frank, eres increíble! Aunque yo lo creé supuesto. Frank encogió de hombros―. Solo leí el nombre en la pantalla. Algunos turistas chinos lo marcaron en Google Maps. Leo sonrió a los demás―. Él lee chino. ―Sólo un poquito, ―dijo Frank. ―¿No es genial? ―Chicos, ―nterrumpió Hazel― No me gusta interrumpir su sesión de admiración, pero deberían oir esto. Ella ayudó a Nico a pararse. Siempre había sido pálido, pero ahora su piel se veía como la leche en polvo. Sus ojos oscuros hundidos le recordaron a Percy fotos que había visto de prisioneros de guerra liberados, lo que, a juzgar de Percy, Nico básicamente era. ―Gracias, ―dijo Nico con voz áspera. Sus ojos se movían nerviosamente alrededor del grupo―. Yo había perdido la esperanza. La semana pasada, Percy había imaginado muchas cosas hirientes que pudiera decir a Nico cuando se reunieran de nuevo, pero el chico parecía tan frágil y triste, Percy no pudo reunir mucha ira. ―Supiste de los dos campamentos todo el tiempo, ―dijo Percy―. Podrías haberme dicho quién era desde el primer día que llegué al Campamento Júpiter, pero no lo hiciste. Nico se desplomó contra el timón―. Percy, lo siento. Descubrí el Campamento Júpiter el año pasado. Mi papá me llevó allí, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué. Él me dijo que los dioses habían mantenido los campamentos separados durante siglos y que no podía contárselo a nadie. El tiempo no estaba bien. Sin embargo, dijo que sería importante para mí saber... ―él se dobló en un ataque de tos. Hazel sostuvo sus hombros hasta que pudo seguir de nuevo. ―Creí que papa lo decía por Hazel, ―continuó Nico―. Yo iba a necesitar un lugar seguro para llevarla. Pero ahora... Creo que él quería que yo supiera acerca de ambos bandos así entendería lo importante de su búsqueda, y buscaría las puertas de la muerte. El aire se volvió eléctrico, literalmente, mientras Jason comenzó a lanzar chispas. ―¿Encontraste las puertas?, ―preguntó Percy. Nico asintió. - Fui un tonto. Pensé que podía ir a cualquier parte en el inframundo, pero caminé justo hacia la trampa de Gea. Bien podría haber intentado correr de un agujero negro. ―Um... ―Frank se mordió el labio―. ¿De qué clase de agujero negro estás hablando? Nico empezó a hablar, pero lo que sea que tenía que decir tiene que haber sido muy aterrador. Se volvió a Hazel. Ella puso su mano sobre el brazo de su hermano. - Nico me dijo que las puertas de la muerte tienen dos lados, uno en el mundo de los mortales, uno en el Inframundo. La parte mortal del portal está en Grecia. Está fuertemente custodiada por las fuerzas de Gea. Ahí es donde trajeron a Nico de vuelta al mundo superior. Luego lo trasladaron a Roma. Piper debe de haber estado nervioso, porque su cuerno de la abundancia escupió una hamburguesa con queso―. ¿En Grecia, donde exactamente esta la puerta? Nico tomó un respiro―. La casa de Hades. Es un templo subterráneo en el Epiro. Puedo marcarla en un mapa, pero, pero el lado mortal del portal no es el problema. En el inframundo, las puertas de la muerte están en... en... Un par de manos frías hicieron el Itsy-bitsy araña en la espalda baja de Percy. Un agujero negro. Una parte ineludible del inframundo donde incluso Nico di Angelo no podía ir. ¿Por qué no había Percy pensado en esto antes? Había estado al borde mismo de ese lugar. Todavía tenía pesadillas sobre eso. ―Él Tártaro, ―supuso él―. La parte más profunda del inframundo. Nico asintió―. Me tiraron al pozo, Percy. Las cosas que vi allí abajo... Su voz se quebró. Hazel apretó los labios―. Ningún mortal ha estado alguna vez en el Tártaro, ―explicó ella―. Por lo menos, nadie ha ido y regresado con vida. Es la prisión de máxima seguridad de Hades, donde los Titanes viejos y los demás enemigos de los dioses están confinados. Es el lugar donde van todos los monstruos cuando mueren sobre la tierra. Es... bueno, nadie sabe exactamente como es. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su hermano. El resto de sus pensamientos no necesitan ser hablados: Nadie, excepto Nico. Hazel le entregó su espada negra. Nico se apoyó en ella como si fuera un bastón viejo―. Ahora entiendo por qué Hades no ha sido capaz de cerrar las puertas, ―dijo―. Incluso los dioses no entran en el Tártaro. Incluso el dios de la muerte, el mismo Tánatos, no se acercaría a ese lugar. Leo miró por encima de la rueda―. Así que déjenme adivinar. Vamos a tener que ir allí. Nico sacudió la cabeza―. Es imposible. Yo soy el hijo de Hades, y aun así sobreviví a duras penas. Las Fuerzas de Gea me abrumaron al instante. Son tan poderosos ahí abajo... ningún semidiós tendría ninguna posibilidad. Casi me vuelvo loco. Los ojos de Nico parecían cristales rotos. Percy se preguntó con tristeza si algo dentro de él se había roto definitivamente. ―Entonces vamos a zarpar hacia Epiro, ―dijo Percy―. Vamos a cerrar las puertas de este lado. ―Ojalá fuera así de fácil, ―dijo Nico―. Las puertas tendrían que ser controladas en ambos lados para ser cerradas. Es como un sello doble. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, los siete de ustedes trabajando juntos podrían derrotar a las fuerzas de Gea en el lado mortal, en la Casa de Hades. Pero a menos que tengan un equipo luchando al mismo tiempo por el lado del Tártaro, un equipo lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotar a una legión de monstruos en su propio territorio. ―Tiene que haber una manera, ―dijo Jason. Nadie ofreció algunas ideas brillantes. Percy pensó que su estómago se estaba hundiendo. Entonces se dio cuenta de toda la nave estaba descendiendo hacia un gran edificio como un palacio. Annabeth. Las noticias de Nico eran tan horribles que Percy había olvidado momentáneamente que ella todavía estaba en peligro, lo que le hizo sentirse increíblemente culpable. ―Vamos a dejar el problema del Tártaro para después, ―dijo―. ¿Es ese el edificio de Emmanuel? Leo asintió―. ¿Baco dijo algo acerca de un montón de aparcamientos en la parte trasera? Bueno, ahí está. ¿Y ahora qué? Percy recordó su sueño de la cámara oscura, la voz del mal el zumbido del monstruo llamado Su Excelencia. Recordó cómo había lucido Annabeth cuando ella volvió del Fuerte Sumter después de su encuentro con las arañas. Percy había empezado a sospechar lo que podría haber en dicho santuario... literalmente, la madre de todas las arañas. Si tenía razón, y Annabeth había quedado atrapado allí a solas con esa criatura por horas, con la pierna rota... En este momento, no le importaba si su búsqueda se suponía fuera en solitario o no. ―Tenemos que ir por ella, ―dijo. ―Bueno, sí, ―coincidió Leo―. Pero... Parecía como si quisiera decir: ¿Qué pasa si llegamos demasiado tarde? Sabiamente, cambió de táctica―. Hay un estacionamiento en nuestro camino. Percy miró al entrenador Hedge―. Baco dijo algo acerca de romper. Entrenador, ¿usted todavía tiene munición para las ballestas? El sátiro sonrió como una cabra salvaje―. Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías. Annabeth había llegado a su límite de terror. Ella había sido atacada por los fantasmas chauvinistas. Se había roto el tobillo. La había perseguido a través de un abismo un ejército de arañas. Ahora, con mucho dolor, con su tobillo vendado en tablas y plástico de burbujas, y sin ningún arma excepto la daga, se enfrentó a Aracne, una monstruosa media araña que quería matarla y hacer un tapiz conmemorativo al respecto. En las últimas horas, Annabeth se había estremecido, sudado, gemido, y parpadeado para contener las lágrimas tanto, que su cuerpo simplemente renunció a tener miedo. Su mente dijo algo así como: Bueno, lo siento. No puedo estar más asustada de lo que ya estoy. Así que en vez de eso, Annabeth empezó a pensar. La monstruosa criatura se abrió paso hacia abajo desde la parte superior de la estatua cubierta por redes. Pasando de hebra a hebra, silbando con placer, sus cuatro ojos brillando en la oscuridad. O ella ni siquiera tenía prisa, o era muy lenta. Annabeth esperaba que ella fuera lenta. No es que importara. Annabeth no estaba en condiciones de correr, y a ella no le agradaban sus posibilidades en combate. Aracne probablemente pesaba varios cientos de libras. Esas piernas con púas eran perfectas para capturar y matar a su presa. Además, Aracne probablemente tenía otros poderes, una mordida venenosa horrible o habilidades envolviendo en redes como un antiguo Spiderman griego. No. El combate no era la respuesta. Ese truco olvidado y el cerebro. En las antiguas leyendas, Aracne se había metido en problemas a causa de su orgullo. Se había jactado de que sus tapices eran mejores que los de Atenea, lo que la había conducido al Monte Olimpo al primer reality de castigo: ¿Así que piensas que puedes tejer mejor que una diosa? Aracne había perdido en una gran forma. Annabeth sabía algo acerca de ser orgulloso. Era su defecto fatídico también. A menudo ella tenía que recordarse que no podía hacerlo todo sola. Ella no era siempre la mejor persona para cada puesto de trabajo. A veces ella tenía visión de túnel y se olvidaba de lo que otros necesitan, incluso Percy. Y conseguía distraerse fácilmente hablando de sus proyectos favoritos. Pero ¿podía utilizar esa debilidad frente a la araña? Tal vez si ganara tiempo... aunque no estaba segura de cómo eso ayudaría. Sus amigos no serían capaces de llegar a ella, aunque supieran dónde ir. La caballería no vendría. Sin embargo, estancarse era mejor que morir. Ella trató de mantener una expresión de calma, lo que no era fácil con un tobillo roto. Ella cojeó hacia el más cercano tapiz de un paisaje urbano de la antigua Roma. ―Maravilloso, ―dijo―. Háblame de este tapiz. Los labios de Aracne se curvaron sobre sus mandíbulas―. ¿Por qué te importa? Estás a punto de morir. ―Bueno, sí, ―dijo Annabeth―. Pero la forma en que has capturado la luz es increíble. ¿Has usado hilo de oro real en los rayos del sol? El tejido era realmente impresionante. Annabeth no tenía que fingir estar impresionada. Aracne se permitió una sonrisa de suficiencia―. No, hija. No es oro. Yo mezclé los colores, contrastes de color amarillo brillante con tonalidades más oscuras. Eso es lo que le da un efecto tridimensional. ―Hermoso, la mente de Annabeth se dividió en dos secciones: una que llevaba la conversación, y la otra que estaba como un loco intentando idear un plan para sobrevivir. Nada vino a ella. Aracne había sido golpeada una sola vez, por la propia Atenea, y eso había necesitado de magia divina e increíble habilidad en un concurso de tejido. ―Así que..., ―dijo―. ¿Has visto esta escena por ti misma? Aracne entre dientes, con la boca espumosa de una manera no muy atractiva―. Estás tratando de retrasar tu muerte. No va a funcionar. ―No, no, ―insistió Annabeth―. Simplemente es una pena que estos bellos tapices no puedan ser visto por todos. Ellos pertenecen a un museo, o... ―¿O qué?, ―preguntó Aracne. Una totalmente idea loca se formó en la mente de Annabeth, como su madre saltando fuera de la cabeza de Zeus. Pero ¿ella podría hacer que funcione? ―Nada. ―Ella suspiró con nostalgia―. Es una idea tonta. Es una lástima. Aracne se escabulló por la estatua hasta que estaba bajo el escudo de la diosa. Incluso desde esa distancia, Annabeth podía oler el hedor de la araña, como una panadería entera llena de pasteles echados a perder durante un mes. ―¿Qué? ―la araña presionó―. ¿Qué tontería pensaste? Annabeth tenía que obligarse a no retroceder. Con tobillo roto o no, cada nervio de su cuerpo palpitaba de miedo, diciéndole que escapara de esa enorme araña cerniéndose sobre ella. ―Oh... es sólo que me pusieron a cargo de rediseñar el Monte Olimpo, ―dijo―. Ya sabes, después de la Guerra Titán. He completado la mayor parte de la obra, pero necesitamos un montón de arte público de calidad. El salón del trono de los dioses, por ejemplo... yo estaba pensando que tu trabajo sería perfecto para exhibirse allí. Los olímpicos finalmente podrían ver lo talentoso que eres. Como ya he dicho, era un pensamiento tonto. El abdomen peludo de Aracne se estremeció. Sus cuatro ojos brillaban como si tuviera un pensamiento detrás de cada uno por separado y estaba tratando de tejer con ellos una red coherente. ―Estás rediseñando el Monte Olimpo, ―dijo―. Mi trabajo... en el salón del trono. ―Bueno, en otros lugares también, ―dijo Annabeth―. El pabellón principal podría usar varios de estos. Ese con los paisajes griegos, a las Nueve Musas le encantaría. Y estoy seguro de que los otros dioses se pelearían por tu trabajo también. Competirían para tener tus tapices en sus palacios. Supongo que, aparte de Atenea, ¿ninguno de los dioses ha visto lo que puedes hacer? Aracne chasqueó sus mandíbulas―. No lo creo. En los viejos tiempos, Atenea rompió todos mis mejores trabajos. Mis tapices representaban a los dioses en formas bastante poco favorecedoras, verás. A tu madre no apreciaba eso. ―Más bien hipócrita, ―Annabeth dijo―, ya que los dioses se burlan de uno al otro todo el tiempo. Creo que el truco sería enfrentar a un dios contra otro. Ares, por ejemplo, le encantaría un tapiz que se burle de mi madre. Él siempre ha sido resentido con Atenea. La cabeza de Aracne se inclinó en un ángulo antinatural―. ¿Se podría trabajar en contra de tu propia madre? ―Sólo estoy diciendo lo que a Ares le gusta, ―dijo Annabeth―. Y a Zeus le encantaría algo para burlarse de Poseidón. Oh, estoy seguro de si los olímpicos vieran tu trabajo, se darían cuenta de lo increíble que eres, y que tendrías que negociar una guerra de ofertas. En cuanto a trabajar en contra de mi madre, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? Ella me envió aquí a morir, ¿verdad? La última vez que la vi en Nueva York, ella básicamente me repudió. Annabeth le contó la historia. Ella compartió su amargura y tristeza, y debe haber sonado genuina. La araña no saltó. ―Esta es la naturaleza de Atenea, ―susurró Aracne―. Ella deja de lado incluso su propia hija. La diosa nunca permitiría que mis tapices se mostraran en los palacios de los dioses. Ella siempre tuvo celos de mí. ―Pero imagina si pudieras conseguir tu venganza de una vez. ―¡Matándote! ―Supongo. ―Annabeth se rascó la cabeza―. O... permitiéndome ser tu agente. Podría llevar tu trabajo al monte Olimpo. Podría organizar una exposición para los otros dioses. Cuando mi madre se entere, sería demasiado tarde. Los olímpicos finalmente verán que tu trabajo es mejor. ―¡Entonces lo admites!, ―exclamó Aracne―. ¡Una hija de Atenea admite soy mejor! Oh, esto es dulce a mis oídos. ―Pero mucho bien te hace, ―señaló Annabeth―. Si muero aquí, seguirás viviendo en la oscuridad. Gea destruirá a los dioses, y ellos no se darán cuenta que eras la mejor tejedora. La araña siseó. Annabeth tenía miedo de que su madre de repente se apareciera y la maldijera a ella con cierta aflicción terrible. La primera lección que todo hijo de Atenea debía aprender: Mamá era el mejor en todo, y nunca deben sugerir lo contrario. Sin embargo, nada malo había pasado. Tal vez Atenea entendiera que Annabeth estaba diciendo estas cosas para salvar su vida. O tal vez Atenea estaba tan en mal estado, dividida entre sus personalidades griega y romana, que ella ni siquiera estaba prestando atención. ―Esto no pasará, ―se quejó Aracne―. No lo puedo permitir. ―Bueno... ―Annabeth se movió, tratando de mantener su peso fuera de su tobillo palpitante. Una nueva grieta apareció en el suelo, y ella cojeó. ―¡Cuidado!, ―espetó Aracne―. ¡Los cimientos de este templo han sido comidos a lo largo de los siglos! El latido del corazón de Annabeth se tambaleó―. ¿Comido? ―No tienes idea de cuánto odio se cierne por debajo de nosotros, ―dijo la araña―. Los pensamientos rencorosos de tantos monstruos que tratan de llegar a la Atenea Partenos y destruirla. ¡Mi tejido es la única cosa que sostiene la habitación misma, chica! ¡Un paso en falso y te vas a caer todo el camino hacia el Tártaro, y créeme, a diferencia de las puertas de la muerte, esto sería un viaje sin retorno, una caída muy fuerte! Yo no te mataré antes de que me digas tu plan para mi arte. La boca de Annabeth sabía a óxido. ¿Todo el camino al Tártaro? Trató de mantener la concentración, pero no fue fácil al escuchar el crujido en el suelo y el crack, derramando escombros en el vacío hacia abajo. ―Bien, el plan, ―dijo Annabeth―. Um... como ya he dicho, me encantaría llevar tus tapices al Olimpo y colgarlos por todas partes. Tú podrías restregar tu arte en la nariz de Atenea por toda la eternidad. Pero la única manera de hacer eso... No. Es demasiado difícil. Deberías seguir adelante y matarme. ―¡No!, ―exclamó Aracne-. Eso es inaceptable. Ya no me da ningún placer contemplar eso. ¡Tengo que tener mi obra llegue al monte Olimpo! ¿Qué debo hacer? Annabeth negó con la cabeza―. Lo siento, no debí haber dicho nada. Sólo empújame al Tártaro o algo así. ―¡Me reúso! ―No seas ridícula. Matame. ―¡Yo no recibo órdenes tuyas! ¡Dime lo que debo hacer! O... o… ―¿O me vas a matar? ―¡Sí! ¡No! ―la araña presionó sus patas delanteras contra su cabeza―. Tengo que mostrar mi obra en el monte Olimpo. Annabeth trató de contener su emoción. Su plan podría funcionar... pero todavía tenía que convencer a Aracne de hacer algo imposible. Se acordó de un buen consejo que Frank Zhang le había dado: Hazlo simple. ―Supongo que podría tirar de algunos hilos, ―reconoció. ―Soy excelente tirando hilos, ―dijo Aracné―. ¡Soy una araña! ―Sí, pero para llegar a mostrar tu trabajo en el monte Olimpo, necesitaríamos una audición correcta. Tendríamos que lanzar una idea, una propuesta, armar una cartera. Hmm... ¿Tiene algunos disparos en la cabeza? ―¿Disparos en la cabeza? ―Negro brillante y blanco... Oh, no importa. La pieza de audición es lo más importante. Estos tapices son excelentes. Pero los dioses requerirían algo muy especial, algo que mostrara tu talento al extremo. Aracne gruñó―. ¿Estás sugiriendo que estos no son mi mejores trabajo? ¿Estás retándome a un duelo? ―¡Oh, no!, ―se rió Annabeth―. ¿Contra mí? Dioses, no. Eres demasiado buena. Sólo sería una competencia contra ti misma, para ver si realmente tienes lo que se necesita para mostrar tu obra en el monte Olimpo. ―¡Por supuesto que sí! ―Bueno, yo creo que sí. Sin embargo, la audición, ya sabes... es una formalidad. Me temo que sería muy difícil. ¿Seguro que no quieres sólo matarme? ―¡Deja de decir eso! ―gritó Aracne―. ¿Qué debo hacer? ―Te voy a mostrar. ―Annabeth se descolgó la mochila. Sacó portátil de Dédalo y la abrió. El logo delta brillaba en la oscuridad. ―¿Qué es eso?, ―preguntó Aracne―. ¿Algún tipo de telar? ―De cierta manera, ―dijo Annabeth―. Es para tejer ideas. Contiene un diagrama de las obra de arte que podrías crear. Sus dedos temblaban sobre el teclado. Aracne se agachó para mirar directamente por encima del hombro de Annabeth. Annabeth no podía dejar de pensar en la facilidad con que los dientes como agujas podrían hundirse en su cuello. Abrió el programa 3-D de imágenes. Su último diseño seguía siendo, la clave del plan de Annabeth, inspirado por la musa más improbable: Frank Zhang. Annabeth hizo algunos cálculos rápidos. Ella aumentó las dimensiones del modelo, entonces Aracne mostró cómo podría crear hebras de material tejido en tiras trenzadas, entonces en un cilindro largo. La luz dorada de la pantalla iluminó el rostro de la araña―. ¿Quieres que yo haga eso? ¡Pero eso no es nada! ¡Tan pequeño y simple! ―En tamaño real sería mucho mayor, ―advirtió Annabeth―. ¿Ves estas medidas? Naturalmente, debe ser lo suficientemente grande como para impresionar a los dioses. Puede parecer simple, pero la estructura tiene propiedades increíbles. Tu seda de araña sería el material perfecto suave y flexible, pero fuerte como el acero. ―Ya veo... ―Aracne frunció el ceño―. Pero esto no es ni siquiera un tapiz. ―Es por eso que es un reto. Está fuera de tu zona de confort. Una obra como ésta, una escultura abstracta, es lo que los dioses buscan. Estaría al pie de la entrada de la sala del trono olímpico para que todos los visitantes pudieran verla. ¡Serías famosa para siempre! Aracne hizo un zumbido descontento en la garganta. Annabeth podía ver que no le agradaba la idea. Sus manos comenzaron a sentirse frías y sudorosas. ―Esto podría requerir una gran cantidad de red, ―se quejó la araña―. Más de lo que pudiera hacer en un año. Annabeth había estado esperando eso. Ya había calculado la masa y el tamaño en consecuencia―. Tendrías la necesidad de desentrañar la estatua, ―dijo―. Reutilización de la seda. Aracne parecía a punto de objetar, pero Annabeth agitó a la Atenea Partenos como si nada. - ¿Que es más importante, cubrir esa vieja estatua o demostrar que tu obra de arte es la mejor? Por supuesto, debes ser muy cuidadosa. Necesitas dejar la cantidad suficiente de red para mantener la habitación junta. Y si piensas que es demasiado difícil… ―¡Yo no he dicho eso! ―Está bien. Es sólo que... Atenea, dijo que la creación de esta estructura trenzada sería imposible para cualquier tejedor, incluso ella. Así que si no crees que puedas… ―¿Atenea dijo eso? ―Bueno, sí. ―¡Ridículo! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! ―¡Genial! Pero necesitas comenzar de inmediato, antes de los olímpicos elijan otro artista para sus instalaciones. Aracne gruñó―. Si me estás engañando, niña… ―Me tendrás aquí como rehén, ―Annabeth le recordó―. No es como si pudiera ir a cualquier parte. Una vez que esta escultura esté completa, estarás de acuerdo en que es la pieza más increíble que has hecho. Si no, con mucho gusto moriré. Aracne vaciló. Sus piernas con púas estaban tan cerca que, podría haber empalado a Annabeth con un golpe rápido. ―Bien, ―dijo la araña―. ¡Un último desafío, contra mí misma! Aracne se subió a su red y comenzó a desentrañar la Atenea Partenos. Annabeth perdido la noción del tiempo. Podía sentir como la ambrosía que había comido antes de empezaba a reparar su pierna, pero aún le dolía tanto que el dolor latía hasta el cuello. A lo largo de las paredes, pequeñas arañas se escabulleron en la oscuridad, como esperando órdenes de su ama. Miles de ellos crujieron detrás de los tapices, haciendo que las escenas se movieran como el viento. Annabeth se sentó en el suelo y trató de conservar su fuerza. Mientras Aracne no estaba mirando, ella trató de conseguir algún tipo de señal en la computadora portátil de Dédalo para contactar con sus amigos, pero por supuesto no tuvo suerte. Eso la dejó sin nada que hacer excepto mirar con asombro y horror como Aracne trabajaba, sus ocho patas que se movían con velocidad hipnótica, poco a poco desentrañando los hilos de seda alrededor de la estatua. Con sus ropas de oro y marfil y su cara luminosa, la Atenea Partenos era aún más aterradora que Aracne. Contemplaba con severidad, como diciendo: Tráiganme sabrosos aperitivos o si no. Annabeth podía imaginar que para los griegos antiguos, entrar en el Partenón y ver a esta diosa con su enorme escudo, lanza y pitón, con la mano libre sosteniendo a Nike, el espíritu con alas de la victoria. Hubiera sido suficiente para poner una estrechar la túnica de cualquier mortal. Más que eso, la estatua de irradiaba potencia. A la vez que Atenea era desenvuelta, el aire a su alrededor se hacía más cálido. Su piel marfil brillaba con vida. Por toda la habitación, las arañas más pequeñas se agitaron y empezaron a retroceder de nuevo al pasillo. Annabeth supuso que las redes de Aracne habían enmascarado de alguna manera la magia de la estatua. Ahora que estaba libre, la Atenea Partenos llenó la cámara con energía mágica. Siglos de oraciones mortales y holocaustos se habían llevado a cabo en su presencia. Se fue infundiendo con el poder de Atenea. Aracne no parecía darse cuenta. Ella siguió murmurando para sí misma, contando metros de seda y calculando el número de hebras que su proyecto requeriría. Cada vez que ella dudaba, Annabeth gritaba alentando y le recordaba lo maravilloso que sería que sus tapices colgaran en el Monte Olimpo. La estatua se hizo tan caliente y brillante que Annabeth podía ver más detalles del santuario, la mampostería romana que probablemente había sido una vez un blanco resplandeciente, los huesos oscuros de víctimas pasadas de Aracne y platos colgados en la red, y los cables de masa de seda que conectaban el suelo hasta el techo. Annabeth ahora veía la fragilidad de las losas de mármol bajo sus pies. Estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de malla, malla como para mantener unido un espejo roto. Cada vez que la Atenea Partenos cambiaba lo más mínimo, más grietas se extendían y ampliaban a lo largo del suelo. En algunos lugares, había agujeros tan grandes como tapas de registro. Annabeth casi deseaba estuviera oscuro otra vez. Incluso si su plan tuviera éxito y derrotaba a Aracne, no estaba segura de cómo podría salir de esta cámara con vida. ―Tanta seda, ―murmuró Aracne―. Yo podría hacer veinte tapices… ―¡Sigue adelante! ―dijo Annabeth―. Estás haciendo un trabajo maravilloso. La araña siguió trabajando. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, una montaña de seda brillante se amontonaba a los pies de la estatua. Las paredes de la sala estaban todavía cubiertas de telarañas. Los cables de soporte que sostienen la misma habitación no habían sido perturbados. Pero la Atenea Partenos era libre. Por favor, despierta, Annabeth le rogó a la estatua. Madre, ayúdame. No pasó nada, pero las grietas parecían estar extendiéndose por el suelo más rápidamente. De acuerdo con Aracne, los pensamientos maliciosos de los monstruos habían carcomido los cimientos de la capilla durante siglos. Si eso era cierto, ahora que la Atenea Partenos estaba libre podría atraer aún más la atención de los monstruos en el Tártaro. ―El diseño, ―dijo Annabeth―. Deberías darte prisa. Levantó la pantalla del ordenador para mostrárselo a Aracne, pero la araña espetó: ― Lo he aprendido de memoria, hija. Tengo los ojos de un artista para los detalles. ―Por supuesto que sí. Pero hay que darse prisa. ―¿Por qué? ―Bueno... ¡para que podamos presentar tu trabajo al mundo! ―Hmm. Muy bien. Aracne comenzó a tejer. Era un trabajo lento, girando hilos de seda en tiras largas de tela. La cámara retumbó. Las grietas en los pies de Annabeth se hicieron más amplias. Si Aracne lo notó, a ella no parecía importarle. Annabeth consideró tratar de empujar a la araña en el hoyo de alguna manera, pero ella rechazó la idea. No había un agujero lo suficientemente grande, y además, si el suelo cedía, Aracne probablemente podría colgar su seda y escapar, mientras que Annabeth y la antigua estatua caerían en el Tártaro. Poco a poco, Aracne trenzaba las largas tiras de seda y entre sí. Su habilidad era perfecta. Annabeth no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada. Sintió otro atisbo de duda acerca de su propia madre. ¿Qué tal si Aracne era una mejor tejedora que Atenea? Pero la habilidad de Aracne no era el punto. Ella había sido castigada por ser orgullosa y grosera. No importa lo increíble que fuera, no podía ir por ahí insultando a los dioses. Los olímpicos son un recordatorio de que siempre hay alguien mejor que tú, así que no deberías tener una cabeza grande. Sin embargo... convertirse en una monstruosa araña inmortal parecía un castigo bastante duro para presumir. Aracne trabajó más rápido, uniendo los filamentos. Pronto, la estructura estaba hecha. A los pies de la estatua había un cilindro trenzado de cintas de seda, cinco pies de diámetro y diez pies de largo. La superficie brillaba como concha de abulón, pero no le pareció hermoso a Annabeth. Era funcional: una trampa. Sólo sería hermoso si funcionaba. Aracne se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa hambrienta. - ¡Ya está! ¡Ahora, mi recompensa! Demuéstrame que puedes cumplir tus promesas. Annabeth estudió la trampa. Ella frunció el ceño y se acercó a su alrededor, inspeccionando el tejido desde todos los ángulos. Luego, con cuidado de su tobillo malo, ella se puso de rodillas y se arrastró dentro. Había hecho las mediciones en la cabeza. Si se hubiera equivocado, su plan estaba condenado. Pero ella se deslizó a través del túnel de seda, sin tocar los lados. La cinta estaba pegajosa, pero no imposible de hacerlo. Se arrastró por el otro extremo y sacudió la cabeza. ―Hay una falla, ―dijo. ―¡¿Qué?! ―Exclamó Aracne―. ¡Imposible! Seguí tus instrucciones… ―Dentro, ―dijo Annabeth―. Arrástrate y ve por ti mismo. Está justo en el medio, un defecto en el tejido. Aracne espumó por la boca. Annabeth tenía miedo de haber presionado demasiado, y la araña se apoderara de ella. Ella no sería más que otro conjunto de huesos en las telarañas. En cambio, Aracne estampó sus ocho patas con petulancia. - Yo no cometo errores. ―Oh, es pequeño, ―dijo Annabeth―. Es probable que puedas solucionarlo. Pero yo no quiero mostrar nada a los dioses, que no sea tu mejor trabajo. Mira, ve adentro y compruébalo. Si lo puedes arreglar, entonces vamos a mostrárselo a los olímpicos. Vas a ser el artista más famoso de todos los tiempos. Probablemente despedirán a las Nueve Musas y te contrataran para supervisar todas las artes. La diosa Aracne... sí, yo no me sorprendería. ―La diosa... ―la respiración de Aracne se volvió superficial―. Sí, sí. Voy a arreglar este fallo. Asomó la cabeza por el túnel―. ¿Dónde está? ―Justo en el medio, ―instó Annabeth―. Adelante. Podría ser un poco apretado para ti. ―¡Estoy bien!, ―espetó ella, y se retorció Como Annabeth había esperado, el abdomen de la araña encajó, pero sólo apenas. A medida que se abrió paso, las tiras trenzadas se expandieron para acomodarse a ella. Aracne hizo todo el camino por sus hileras. ―No veo ninguna falla, ―anunció. ―¿En serio?, ―preguntó Annabeth―. Bueno, eso es extraño. Porque no sales y yo echaré otro vistazo. El momento de la verdad. Aracne se retorció, tratando de salir. El túnel de tejido se contrajo alrededor de ella y la sostuvo rápido. Trató de escabullirse hacia adelante, pero la trampa ya estaba pegada a su abdomen. No podía pasar por ese camino tampoco. Annabeth había temido que las púas de las patas de la araña pudieran perforar la seda, pero las piernas de Aracne se presionaban con tanta fuerza contra su cuerpo que apenas podía moverlos. ―¿Qué, qué es esto? ―gritó-. ¡Estoy atrapada! ―Ah, ―dijo Annabeth―. Se me olvidó decirte. Esta obra de arte se llama Esposas chinas. Por lo menos, es una variación más grande en esa idea. Yo lo llamo Esposarañas chinas. ―¡Traición! ―Acertó Arachne, rodó y se retorció, pero la trampa la abrazó con fuerza. ―Era una cuestión de supervivencia, ―corrigió Annabeth―. Me ibas a matar de cualquier manera, si te he ayudaba o no, ¿no? ―¡Bueno, por supuesto! Eres una hija de Atenea. ―La trampa se quedó inmóvil―. Quiero decir... ¡no, por supuesto que no! Yo respeto mis promesas. ―Uh-huh. ―Annabeth dio un paso atrás mientras el cilindro trenzado comenzó a golpear de nuevo―. Normalmente estas trampas están hechas de bambú tejido, pero la seda de araña es aún mejor. Mantendrá tu velocidad, y es demasiado fuerte para destruir, incluso para ti. ―¡Gahhhh! ―Arachne rodó y se retorció, pero Annabeth se trasladó fuera de su camino. Incluso con un tobillo roto, pudo evitar una trampa de seda gigante. ―¡Te voy a destruir!, ―Prometió Aracne―. Quiero decir... sería agradable contigo si me dejas salir. ―Yo ahorraría mi energía, si fuera tú. ―Annabeth respiró hondo, relajándose por primera vez en horas-. Voy a llamar a mis amigos. ―Tú, ¿vas a llamarlos por mi obra de arte?, preguntó Aracne esperanzada. Annabeth escaneó la habitación. Tenía que haber una manera de enviar un mensaje Iris al Argo II. Tenía un poco de agua que le quedaba en la botella, pero ¿de qué manera crearía suficiente luz y niebla para hacer un arco iris en una caverna oscura? Aracne comenzó a rodar de nuevo―. ¡Estás llamando a sus amigos para matarme! ―gritó ella―. ¡No voy a morir! ¡No así! ―Cálmate, ―dijo Annabeth―. Vamos a dejarte vivir. Sólo queremos que la estatua. ―¿La estatua? ―Sí. ―Annabeth debería haber dejado eso ahí, pero el miedo se estaba convirtiendo en ira y resentimiento―. La obra de arte que voy a mostrar la más prominente en el Monte Olimpo, No va a ser la tuya. La Atenea Partenos pertenece allí, justo en el parque central de los dioses. ―¡No! ¡No, eso es horrible! ―Oh, no va a suceder de inmediato, ―dijo Annabeth―. Primero vamos a llevar la estatua con nosotros a Grecia. Una profecía nos dijo que tiene el poder de ayudar a derrotar a los gigantes. Después de eso... bueno, no podemos devolverla al Partenón. Eso elevaría demasiadas preguntas. Estará más segura en el Monte Olimpo. Se unirá a los hijos de Atenea y llevar la paz a los romanos y los griegos. Gracias por mantenerla a salvo de todos estos siglos. Has hecho un gran servicio a Atenea. Aracne gritó y se sacudió. Una hebra de seda tiro de las hileras del monstruo y se unió a un tapiz en la pared del fondo. Aracne contrajo el abdomen y ciegamente rasgó fuera del tejido. Ella continuó rodando, lanzando seda al azar, tirando sobre braseros de fuego mágico y rasgando azulejos del piso. La cámara se sacudió. Los tapices empezaron a arder. ―¡Deja de hacer eso! ―Annabeth trató de perjudicar a un lado de la seda de la araña―. ¡Vas a derrumbar la caverna entera y matarnos a las dos! ―¡Mejor que verte ganar! ―gritó Aracne―. ¡Hijos míos! ¡Ayúdenme! Oh, genial. Annabeth había esperado que el aura de la estatua mágica mantuviera alejada las arañas pequeñas, pero Aracne continuó gritando, suplicando que le sirvan. Annabeth consideró matar a la mujer araña para hacerla callar. Sería fácil usar el cuchillo ahora mismo. Pero ella dudaba en matar a cualquier monstruo cuando estaba tan indefenso, incluso Aracne. Además, si ella apuñalaba a través de la seda trenzada, la trampa podría fallar. Y Aracne posiblemente podría liberarse antes de Annabeth pudiera acabar con ella. Todos estos pensamientos llegaron demasiado tarde. Arañas comenzaron a acumularse en la cámara. La estatua de Atenea brilló más. Las arañas claramente no querían acercarse, pero se adelantaron como si reunieran su coraje. Su madre estaba gritando por ayuda. Finalmente se derramarían en, Annabeth abrumándola. ―¡Aracne, basta!, ―gritó ella―. Yo… De alguna manera Aracne se retorció en su prisión, señalando su abdomen hacia el sonido de la voz de Annabeth. Una hebra de seda le pegó en el pecho como un guante de peso pesado. Annabeth se cayó, su pierna quemaba de dolor. Ella cortó salvajemente con su daga la red. Annabeth logró cortar la hebra y arrastrarse, pero las pequeñas arañas se estaban cerrando a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de todos sus esfuerzos no habían sido suficientes. No iba a lograr salir de aquí. Los niños de Aracne la matarían a los pies de la estatua de su madre. "Percy", pensó, "lo siento". En ese momento, la cámara rugió, y el techo de la caverna estalló en una explosión de luz ardiente. Annabeth había visto algunas cosas extrañas antes, pero nunca había visto una lluvia de coches. A medida que el techo de la caverna se derrumbaba, la luz del sol la cegó. Ella consiguió un breve vistazo del Argo II flotando por encima. Deben de haber utilizado sus ballestas para crear un agujero directamente a través del suelo. Pedazos de asfalto tan grandes como puertas de garaje derrumbándose, junto con otros seis o siete coches italianos. Uno hubiera aplastado la Atenea Partenos, pero el aura resplandeciente de la estatua se comportaba como un campo de fuerza, y el coche rebotó. Por desgracia, cayó directamente hacia Annabeth. Ella saltó a un lado, retorciendo su pie malo. Una ola de agonía casi le hizo perder el conocimiento, pero ella volteó sobre su espalda a tiempo para ver a un rojo brillante Fiat 500 golpeando en la trampa de seda de Aracne, perforando a través del suelo de la caverna y desapareciendo con la esposaraña china. Mientras Aracne caía, gritaba como un tren de carga en curso de colisión, pero su llanto se desvaneció rápidamente. Alrededor de Annabeth, más trozos de escombros se estrellaron a través del suelo. La Atenea Partenos permanecía intacta, aunque el mármol bajo su pedestal era una estela de fracturas. Annabeth estaba cubierta de telarañas. Ella arrastró hebras de seda de araña sobrantes de sus brazos y piernas como las cuerdas de una marioneta, pero de alguna manera, sorprendentemente, ninguno de los escombros la había golpeado. Quería creer que la estatua la había protegido, aunque sospechaba que podría haber sido nada más que suerte. El ejército de arañas había desaparecido. Ellas habían huido de nuevo en la oscuridad, o habían caído en el abismo. Mientras la luz del día inundó la caverna, los tapices de Aracne en las paredes se convirtieron en polvo, lo que Annabeth no podía soportar ver, especialmente el tapiz que representaba a ella y Percy. Pero nada de eso importaba cuando oyó la voz de Percy desde arriba: ― ¡Annabeth! ―¡Aquí! ―sollozó. Todo el terror pareció dejarla en un grito masivo. A medida que el Argo II descendía, vio a Percy inclinado sobre la barandilla. Su sonrisa era mejor que cualquier tapiz que hubiera visto nunca. La habitación se seguía sacudiendo, pero Annabeth logró ponerse de pie. El suelo a sus pies parecía estable por el momento. Su mochila había desaparecido, junto con el ordenador portátil de Dédalo. Su cuchillo de bronce, que había tenido desde que tenía siete años, también había desaparecido, probablemente caído en el hoyo. Pero a Annabeth no le importaba. Ella estaba viva. Ella se acercó al agujero hecho por el Fiat 500. Las paredes de roca se hundieron en la oscuridad por lo que Annabeth podía ver. Unos pequeños salientes sobresalían aquí y allá, pero Annabeth no vio nada en ellos, sólo hebras de seda de araña derramadas hacia los lados como oropel de Navidad. Annabeth se preguntó si Aracne había dicho la verdad sobre el abismo. ¿Había caído la araña todo el camino al Tártaro? Trató de sentirse satisfecha con esa idea, pero la entristecía. Aracne había hecho algunas cosas hermosas. Ya había sufrido durante eones. Ahora sus últimos tapices se habían derrumbado. Después de todo eso, caer en el Tártaro parecía un fin demasiado duró. Annabeth estaba vagamente consciente del Argo II flotando hasta detenerse a unos cuarenta pies del suelo. Bajó una escalera de cuerda, pero Annabeth estaba en las nubes, mirando hacia la oscuridad. Entonces, de repente Percy estaba al lado de ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. La giró suavemente lejos de la fosa y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Ella hundió la cara en su pecho y rompió a llorar. ―Está bien, ―dijo―. Estamos juntos. Él no dijo "estás bien, o estamos vivos". Después de todo lo que habían pasado en el último año, sabía que lo más importante era que estaban juntos. Ella lo amaba por decir eso. Sus amigos se reunieron a su alrededor. Nico di Angelo estaba allí, pero los pensamientos de Annabeth eran tan difusos, que eso no parecía sorprenderla. Parecía justo que él estuviera con ellos. ―Tu pierna. ―Piper se arrodilló a su lado y examinó el vendaje de burbujas de plástico―. Oh, Annabeth, ¿qué pasó? Ella comenzó a explicar. Hablar era difícil, pero a medida que avanzaba, sus palabras llegaron con más facilidad. Percy no le soltó la mano, lo que también le hizo sentir más confianza. Cuando terminó, las caras de sus amigos eran holgadas con asombro. ―Dioses del Olimpo, ―dijo Jason―. Hiciste todo eso sola. Con un tobillo roto. ―Bueno ... algunas de ellas con un tobillo roto. Percy sonrió. - ¿Has hecho a Aracne tejer su propia trampa? Sabía que eras buena, pero ¡Santa Hera!, Annabeth, lo hiciste. Generaciones de niños de Atenea intentaron y fracasaron. ¡Encontraste la Atenea Partenos! Todo el mundo miró a la estatua. ―¿Qué hacemos con ella?, ―Preguntó Frank―. Es enorme. ―Vamos a tener que llevarla con nosotros a Grecia, ―dijo Annabeth―. La estatua es poderosa. Algo que nos ayudará a detener a los gigantes. ―La perdición de los gigantes en oro y pálido, ―Hazel citó―. Ganar con el dolor de una cárcel de tejido. -Miró a Annabeth con admiración-. Era la cárcel de Aracne. La has engañado para tejerla. Con mucho dolor, Annabeth pensó. Leo levantó las manos. Hizo un marco con los dedos alrededor de la imagen de la Atenea Partenos como si estuviera tomando medidas. - Bueno, puede ser que tome un poco de reorganización, pero creo que puedo pasarla por las puertas de la bodega en el establo. Si ella sobresale al final, voy a tener que envolver una bandera alrededor de sus pies o algo así. Annabeth se estremeció. Se imaginó la Atenea Partenos sobresaliendo de su trirreme con una señal a través de su pedestal que decía: CARGA ANCHA. Entonces pensó en las otras líneas de la profecía: Gemelos apagan el aliento del ángel, quién tiene la llave de la muerte sin fin. ―¿Qué pasa con ustedes?, ―preguntó―. ¿Qué pasó con los gigantes? Percy le habló del rescate de Nico, la aparición de Baco, y la lucha con los gemelos en el Coliseo. Nico no dijo mucho. El pobre hombre parecía como si hubiera estado vagando a través de un páramo durante seis semanas. Percy explicó lo que Nico se había enterado sobre las puertas de la muerte, y cómo tenían que ser cerradas por ambos lados. Incluso con la luz del sol entrando desde arriba, las noticias de Percy hicieron que la caverna luciera oscura de nuevo. ―Así que la parte mortal se encuentra en Epiro, ―dijo ella―. Por lo menos eso es un lugar donde podemos llegar. Nico hizo una mueca―. Pero el otro lado es el problema. El Tártaro. La palabra parecía hacer eco a través de la cámara. El hoyo detrás de ellos soltó una ráfaga de aire frío. Fue entonces cuando Annabeth lo supo con certeza. El abismo iba directamente a los infiernos. Percy debió haberlo sentido también. La guió un poco más lejos de la orilla. Sus brazos y piernas perdían la seda de araña como un tren nupcial. Hubiera querido tener su daga para cortar esa basura fuera. Ella casi se preguntó Percy pudiera hacer los honores con Riptide, pero antes de que pudiera, él dijo, - Baco mencionó algo acerca de que mi viaje es más difícil de lo que esperaba. No sé por qué… La cámara se quejó. La Atenea Partenos se inclinó hacia un lado. Su cabeza se atrapó en uno de los cables de soporte de Aracne, pero la fundación bajo el pedestal de mármol se estaba desmoronando. Náuseas hincharon el pecho de Annabeth. Si la estatua caía en el abismo, todo su trabajo sería en vano. Su misión sería un fracaso. ―¡Asegúrenla! ―gritó Annabeth. Sus amigos entendieron inmediatamente. ―Zhang, ―exclamó Leo―. Llévame a la cabeza, ¡rápido! El entrenador está allí solo. Frank se transformó en un águila gigante, y ambos dispararon hacia la nave. Jason envolvió su brazo alrededor de Piper. Se volvió hacia Percy―. Volveremos en un segundo chicos. Él llamó el viento y se disparó al aire. ―¡Este suelo no va a durar!, ―Advirtió Hazel―. El resto de nosotros debe llegar a la escalera. Las columnas de polvo y telarañas cruzaban los agujeros en el suelo. Cables de la araña de seda de apoyo temblaban como cuerdas de guitarra y comenzaban a romperse. Hazel se lanzó hacia la parte inferior de la escalera de cuerda y le indicó a Nico a seguir, pero Nico no estaba en condiciones de correr. Percy agarró la mano de Annabeth―. Va a estar bien, ―murmuró. Alzó la vista y vio líneas disparándose desde el Argo II y envolviéndose alrededor de la estatua. Una lazó el cuello de Atenea como una soga. Leo gritaba órdenes del timón mientras Jason y Frank volaban frenéticamente de una línea a otra, tratando de garantizar su seguridad. Nico acababa de llegar a la escalera cuando un agudo dolor se disparó en la pierna mala de Annabeth. Ella jadeó y tropezó. ―¿Qué es?, ―preguntó Percy. Trató de escalonar hacia la escalera. ¿Por qué se movía hacia atrás en su lugar? Sus piernas se barrieron fuera de debajo de ella y ella cayó sobre su rostro. ―Su tobillo, ―gritó Hazel desde la escalera―. ¡Córtalo! ¡Córtalo! Mente Annabeth estaba aturdida por el dolor. ¿Cortar su tobillo? Al parecer, Percy no se dio cuenta a lo que Hazel se refería. Entonces, algo tiró de Annabeth hacia atrás y la arrastró hacia la fosa. Percy se abalanzó. Él la agarró del brazo, pero el impulso lo llevó adelante también. ―¡Ayúdenlos!, ―gritó Hazel. Annabeth vislumbró a Nico cojeando en dirección a ellos, Hazel trató de desentrañar su espada de caballería de la escalera de cuerda. Sus otros amigos estaban centrados todavía en la estatua, y el llanto de Hazel se perdió en el griterío general y estruendo de la caverna. Annabeth sollozó cuando ella golpeó el borde de la fosa. Sus piernas se fueron por la borda. Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo: estaba enredada en la tela de araña. Debería haberla cortado inmediatamente. Ella había pensado que era sólo una línea floja, pero con todo el suelo cubierto de telarañas, no se había dado cuenta de que una de las cadenas estaba envuelta alrededor de su pie, y el otro extremo se dirigía directamente a la fosa. Estaba siendo atacada por algo en la oscuridad, algo que la estaba tirando de ella. ―No, ―murmuró Percy, la luz se perdía en sus ojos―. Mi espada... Pero no podía llegar a Riptide sin soltar el brazo de Annabeth, y la fuerza de Annabeth se había ido. Se deslizó por el borde. Percy cayó con ella. Su cuerpo se estrelló contra algo. Debió haberse desmayado brevemente por el dolor. Cuando pudo ver de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que había caído parcialmente dentro de la fosa y estaba colgando sobre el vacío. Percy había logrado apoderarse de una repisa a unos quince metros por debajo de la parte superior de la grieta. Él se aferraba con una mano, agarrando la muñeca de Annabeth con la otra, pero el tirón en la pierna era demasiado fuerte. No hay escape, dijo una voz en la oscuridad de abajo. Voy al Tártaro, y tú vendrás también. Annabeth no estaba segura de si realmente oyó la voz de Aracne o si estaba sólo en su mente. El pozo se estremeció. Percy era lo único que la alejaba de la caída. Estaba apenas aferrado a una repisa del tamaño de una estantería. Nico se inclinó sobre el borde del abismo, metiendo la mano, pero estaba demasiado lejos para ayudar. Hazel estaba gritando a los otros, pero incluso si oían por sobre todo el caos, nunca lo lograrían a tiempo. La pierna de Annabeth parecía ser tirada libre de su cuerpo. El dolor volvió todo en rojo. La fuerza del inframundo tiró de ella como la gravedad oscura. Ella no tenía la fuerza para luchar. Sabía que estaban demasiado lejos para ser salvados. ―Percy, déjame ir, ―dijo con voz ronca―. No puedes tirar de mí hacia arriba. Su rostro estaba pálido por el esfuerzo. Podía ver en sus ojos que él sabía que era inútil. ―Nunca, ―dijo. Miró a Nico, quince metros más arriba―. ¡El otro lado, Nico! Nos vemos allí. ¿Entiendes? Los ojos de Nico se abrieron como platos―. Pero… ―¡Guíalos allá!, ―gritó Percy―. ¡Prométemelo! ―Yo-yo lo haré. Debajo de ellos, la voz se rió en la oscuridad. "Sacrificios. Hermosas sacrificios para despertar a la diosa". Percy aumentó la presión sobre la muñeca de Annabeth. Su rostro estaba demacrado, raspado y sangriento, con el pelo espolvoreado con telarañas, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, ella pensó que nunca había parecido tan guapo. ―Nos vamos a quedar juntos, ―prometió―. No te alejarás de mí. Nunca más. Sólo entonces ella entendió lo que iba a suceder. Un viaje de un camino. Una caída muy fuerte. ―Siempre y cuando estemos juntos, ―dijo ella. Oyó a Nico y Hazel gritando por ayuda. Vio la luz del sol lejos, muy por encima, tal vez la última luz de sol que jamás volvería a ver. Entonces Percy soltó su pequeña repisa, y juntos, tomados de la mano, él y Annabeth cayeron en la oscuridad sin fin. Leo estaba todavía en shock. Todo había sucedido tan rápido. Había asegurado las líneas a la Atenea Partenos al mismo tiempo que el suelo cedió y quebró las columnas finales de las correas. Jason y Frank se dirigieron hacia abajo para salvar a los demás, pero sólo habían encontrado a Nico y Hazel colgando de la escalera de cuerda. Percy y Annabeth se habían ido. El hoyo al Tártaro había sido enterrado bajo varias toneladas de escombros. Leo sacó el Argo II de las cavernas un segundo antes de que el lugar entero explotara, llevándose el resto del estacionamiento con el. El Argo II estaba estacionado ahora en una colina con vista a la ciudad. Jason, Hazel y Frank habían regresado a la escena de la catástrofe, con la esperanza de cavar entre los escombros y encontrar una manera de salvar a Percy y Annabeth, pero regresaron desmoralizados. La caverna había desaparecido simplemente. La escena estaba llena de policías y trabajadores de rescate. Ningún mortal había sido herido, pero los italianos se rascarían la cabeza durante meses, preguntándose cómo un enorme sumidero se había abierto justo en el medio de un estacionamiento y se tragó una docena de coches en perfecto estado. Aturdido por el dolor, Leo y los demás cargaron con cuidado la Atenea Partenos en la bodega, con tornos hidráulicos de la nave con una asistencia de Frank Zhang, convertido en elefante. La estatua acaba de encajar, a pesar de lo que iban a hacer con él, Leo no tenía ni idea. El entrenador Hedge estaba demasiado miserable para ayudar. Siguió paseando por la cubierta con lágrimas en los ojos, tirando de su barba de chivo y golpeándose la cara, murmurando: ― ¡Yo debería haberles salvado! ¡Debería haber volado más cosas! Finalmente Leo le dijo que fuera bajo cubierta y asegurara todo para la salida. Él no estaba haciendo ningún bien dándose una paliza a sí mismo. Los seis semidioses estaban reunidos en el alcázar y mirando a la columna de polvo distante aumentando desde el sitio de la implosión. Leo puso la mano en la esfera de Arquímedes, que ahora estaba puesta en el timón, lista para ser instalado. Tendría que haber estado emocionado. Fue el mayor descubrimiento de su vida, incluso más grande que Bunker 9. Si pudiera descifrar los pergaminos de Arquímedes, podía hacer cosas asombrosas. Apenas se atrevía a esperar, pero él incluso podría ser capaz de construir un nuevo disco de control para un amigo dragón suyo. Aún así, el precio había sido demasiado alto. Casi podía oír las risas de Némesis. "Te dije que podíamos hacer negocios, Leo Valdez". Había abierto la galleta de la fortuna. Había recibido el código de acceso para la esfera y salvó a Frank y Hazel. Pero el sacrificio había sido Percy y Annabeth. Leo estaba seguro de ello. ―Es mi culpa, ―dijo rotundamente. Los otros se le quedaron mirando. Sólo Hazel pareció entender. Ella había estado con él en el Gran Lago Salado. ―No, ―insistió ella―. No, esto es culpa de Gea. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Leo quería creer eso, pero no podía. Este viaje había comenzado con Leo estropeándolo, disparando en Nueva Roma. Habían terminado en la antigua Roma con Leo rompiendo una galleta y pagando un precio mucho peor que un ojo. ―Leo, escucha. ―Hazel agarró su mano―. No voy a permitir que tomes la culpa. No podía soportar que después, después de Sammy... Ella se emocionó, pero Leo sabía lo que quería decir. Su bisabuelo había culpado de la desaparición de Hazel. Sammy había vivido una buena vida, pero se había ido a la tumba creyendo que él había perdido un diamante maldito y condenado a la chica que amaba. Leo no quería hacer sentir miserable a Hazel de nuevo, pero esta vez era diferente. "El verdadero éxito requiere sacrificio". Leo había decidido romper esa galleta. Percy y Annabeth habían caído en el Tártaro. Eso no podía ser una coincidencia. Nico di Angelo avanzó, apoyándose en su espada negra―. Leo, no están muertos. Si así fuera, yo podría sentirlo. ―¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?, ―preguntó Leo―. Si ese pozo realmente los llevó a... ya sabes... ¿cómo puedes sentirlos tan lejos? Nico y Hazel compartieron una mirada, tal vez comparando notas sobre sus radares de la muerte Hades / Plutón. Leo se estremeció. Hazel nunca había parecido como un niño del inframundo, pero Nico di Angelo, ese tipo era espeluznante. ―No podemos estar cien por ciento seguros, ―admitió Hazel―. Pero creo que Nico tiene razón. Percy y Annabeth todavía están vivos... al menos, hasta ahora. Jason dio un puñetazo contra la barandilla―. Yo debería haber estado prestando atención. Podría haber volado hacia abajo y salvarlos. ―Yo, también, ―se quejó Frank. El chico grande parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Piper le puso la mano en la espalda de Jason―. No es tu culpa, ninguno de los dos. Estaban tratando de salvar la estatua. ―Tiene razón, ―dijo Nico―. Incluso si el pozo no hubiera sido enterrado, no podrías haber volado en él sin ser derribado. Yo soy el único que ha estado realmente en el Tártaro. Es imposible describir lo poderoso que es el lugar. Una vez que te acercas, te chupa, nunca tuve una oportunidad. Frank sollozó―. Entonces ¿Percy y Annabeth no tienen ninguna oportunidad tampoco? Nico giró el anillo de calavera de plata―. Percy es el semidiós más poderoso que haya conocido. Sin ánimo de ofenderlos a ustedes, pero es la verdad. Si alguien puede sobrevivir, es él, especialmente si él tiene Annabeth a su lado. Van a encontrar un camino a través de Tártaro. Jason se volvió―. Hacia Las Puertas de la Muerte, quieres decir. Pero nos dijiste que está custodiada por las fuerzas más poderosas de Gea. ¿Cómo podrían dos semidioses…? ―No lo sé, ―admitió Nico―. Pero Percy me pidió que los llevara a Epiro, al lado mortal de la puerta. Está pensando en reunirse con nosotros allí. Si somos capaces de sobrevivir a la Casa de Hades, abrirnos camino a través de las fuerzas de Gea, entonces tal vez podamos trabajar juntos con Percy y Annabeth y sellar las puertas de la muerte de ambos lados. ―¿Y conseguir que Percy y Annabeth vuelvan sanos y salvos?, ―se preguntó Leo. ―Tal vez. A Leo no le gustó la forma en que Nico dijo eso, como si él no estuviera compartiendo todas sus dudas. Además, Leo sabía algo acerca de los bloqueos y las puertas. Si las puertas de la muerte debían ser selladas por ambos lados, ¿cómo iban a hacer eso a menos que alguien se quedara atrapado en el Inframundo? Nico tomó una respiración profunda―. Yo no sé cómo lo van a manejar, pero Percy y Annabeth encontrarán la manera. Van a viajar a través de Tártaro y encontrar las puertas de la muerte. Cuando lo hagan, tenemos que estar preparados. ―No va a ser fácil, ―dijo Hazel―. Gea arrojará todo lo que tiene contra nosotros para evitar que lleguemos a Epiro. ―¿Qué de eso nuevo?, ―suspiró Jason. Piper asintió. - Tenemos otra opción. Tenemos que cerrar las puertas de la muerte antes de que podamos detener a los gigantes que despertarán a Gea. De lo contrario sus ejércitos, no morirán jamás. Y tenemos que darnos prisa. Los romanos se encuentran en Nueva York. Pronto, estarán marchando al Campamento Mestizo. ―Tenemos un mes a lo sumo, ―añadió Jason―. Efialtes, dijo Gea despertaría en exactamente un mes. Leo se enderezó―. Podemos hacerlo. Todo el mundo lo miró fijamente. ―La esfera de Arquímedes puede actualizar el barco, ―dijo, esperando que tener razón―. Voy a estudiar esos pergaminos antiguos que tenemos. Tiene que haber todo tipo de armas nuevas que puedo hacer. Vamos a llegar a los ejércitos de Gea con un arsenal completamente nuevo de dolor. En la proa de la nave, Festus crujió su mandíbula y lanzó fuego desafiante. Jason esbozó una sonrisa. Le dio una palmada en el hombro de Leo. ―Parece un buen plan, almirante. ¿Deseas establecer el curso? Bromeó, llamándolo Almirante, pero por una vez Leo aceptó el título. Esta era su nave. No habían llegado tan lejos para ser detenidos. Ellos encontrarían esta Casa de Hades. Tomarían las puertas de la muerte. Y por los dioses, si Leo tenía que diseñar un brazo suficientemente largo para arrebatar a Percy y Annabeth fuera del Tártaro, entonces eso es lo que haría. ¿Némesis quería vengarse de Gea? Leo estaría feliz de hacerlo. Iba a hacer que Gea se lamentara de haberse metido con Leo Valdez. ―Sí. ―él tomó una última mirada al paisaje urbano de Roma, girando al rojo sangre de la puesta del sol―. Festus, iza las velas. Tenemos unos amigos que salvar. 


End file.
